


(Мама)

by znamenskaya



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bullying, Child Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Trauma, Self-Harm, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 41
Words: 137,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/znamenskaya/pseuds/znamenskaya
Summary: «Она не сумасшедшая, она больна», — вот что всегда говорил Фрэнк, когда кто-то спрашивал о поведении его матери. Неважно, что она делает: кричит, бьёт ли его или вовсе игнорирует, Фрэнк не виноват — она больна.Джерарду так не кажется. Он, как менеджер, видел множество мошенников и сумасшедших. Поймав Фрэнка с краденым, парень не думает дважды и вмешивается, но то, что должно было быть обычным делом, вдруг быстро становится опасной игрой, потому что на сцену выходит миссис Айеро.Публикуется на фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/2925444





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Mama)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185336) by [jatty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jatty/pseuds/jatty). 



Джерард окинул взглядом здание местного Spend ‘N’ Save. Вокруг было довольно грязно, а вывеска самого магазина треснула посередине и на ней не горело несколько огоньков. 

Неудивительно, что каждый месяц заведение несло потери в общей сумме на тысячу долларов. Тысячу! Джерард был уверен: с такими числами проблемы точно должны быть. 

Именно поэтому его вызвали сюда. 

Вся сеть Spend ‘N’ Save была выкуплена компанией, которая занималась долларовыми магазинами* по всему северному побережью. Джерарда же повысили до младшего менеджера по предотвращению потерь, и теперь он имел право инспектировать большую часть магазинов восточной части Джерси, включая Spend ‘N’ Save. Это был его шанс. Если он справится, то после ухода Джеффа сможет занять его место и проводить больше времени в офисе и меньше — с людьми. Если и было что-то, что Джерард ненавидел больше шпаны с грязными руками, то это были люди, а точнее, отбросы из низшего класса. В основном только они и закупались в Spend ‘N’ Save. 

Джерард сделал глубокий вдох и вошёл внутрь. Тотчас же сработала сигнализация, и все, кто был в магазине, посмотрели на него. Парень, желая проверить, работает ли система безопасности как надо, специально заранее положил себе в карман активный датчик, похожий на те, что цепляют к одежде на витрине. Когда на шум прибежала девушка-консультант, Джерард вынул небольшое устройство и продемонстрировал его ей.

Она с недоумением взглянула на него и уже хотела было что-то сказать, но тут подоспел управляющий.

— Джерард, верно? — он протянул парню руку. Они уже встречались раньше на видеоконференции. 

— Да. Рэй? — уточнил на всякий случай Джерард, пожал предложенную руку и отступил немного назад, чтобы оглядеть магазин. Он открылся только час назад, поэтому покупателей было немного. Но скоро поток должен увеличиться: была пятница, а по пятницам в Spend ‘N’ Save всегда много народу. — Отлично. Покажешь мне здесь всё?

— Конечно. Значит...

— Давай начнём с камер? — Джерард улыбнулся управляющему в надежде, что это придаст тому уверенности. Да, Рэй и остальные работники формально были под наблюдением, но их никто не собирается увольнять... пока что. Если Джерард обнаружит, что они воровали и сами, то ему придётся настоять на замене всего персонала, а пока ему ничего точно не известно, лучше быть строгим, но всё же вежливым. В конце концов, Рэй никогда раньше не управлял магазином. Он был помощником администратора в Taco Bell*, но управлять рестораном и управлять магазином — разные вещи.

Джерард провёл большую часть дня с Рэем, изучая план магазина и устраняя пробелы в системе безопасности. Местом, где находили больше всего пустых коробок, был отдел красоты и здоровья. Он находился в маленьком уголке, где вообще не было камер, то есть за кассой, и поэтому кассиры, обслуживавшие покупателей, никого не видели. К тому же все товары в отделе были маленькими, и их было легко спрятать в карманах — можно было просто подойти, открыть коробку и забрать всё содержимое себе, даже не обращая внимание на наличие датчиков.

— В плане бюджета об этом ничего не сказано, но если вы поставите здесь хотя бы одну камеру, то это намного уменьшит ваши убытки, — сказал Джерард.

— Может, лучше... Не знаю, поставить фальшивую камеру? Макет?

— Нет. Сначала, конечно, это будет иметь смысл, но потом воры поймут, что камера не работает. Или они просто найдут другое безопасное место, откуда будут красть.

— Но тогда что мы можем..?

— Итак, первое, что вы можете и должны сделать — это создать максимально некомфортную обстановку для воров. Большую часть товаров крадут одни и те же люди. Они знают, что делают, и знают, как оставаться незамеченными, поэтому вам надо постоянно им мешать. Можно преследовать их, следить за ними: если ты видишь женщину, которая постоянно крадёт кондиционер для ткани — внимательно за ней наблюдай. Ты можешь дышать ей в затылок и следить за каждым её шагом, и она ничего не сможет с этим поделать. Если кто-то показался тебе подозрительным — иди за ним следом. Необходимо дать им понять, что ты знаешь об их намерениях.

— Неплохо, — произнёс Рэй. Его не очень прельщала мысль ходить по пятам за худшими представителями Джерси.

— И никогда, никогда не выпускайте кого бы то ни было из магазина, если сигнализация отключена. Если надо, бегите за подозрительными покупателями и задерживайте их. После пары месяцев такого приёма мошенники найдут более лёгкую добычу. Ещё не упускайте возможность вызвать полицию. Почему-то многие любят просто предупреждать воров и отпускать их. Никогда так не делайте. Это всё равно, что сказать: «Мы были рады вас видеть, пожалуйста, возвращайтесь и воруйте ещё!». Вы их задерживаете — вы звоните копам. Ясно?

— Ясно...

Джерард планировал уйти из магазина примерно в семь вечера — после наплыва школьников и тех, у кого только закончился рабочий день.

Когда вошла группа подростков, Джерард не преминул воспользоваться этим и показал Рэю, как нужно действовать.

— Кто-то не здоровается? Следи за ним. Зашли двое, а один из них куда-то исчез, пока второй тебя отвлекает вопросами? Иди за первым человеком. Вошла пара, и один из супругов начинает скандалить? Посмотри, что делает его вторая половинка.

За два часа Джерард поймал троих человек, пытавшихся пройти к выходу с крадеными товарами. Но несмотря на то, что он сказал Рэю никогда не упускать возможность вызвать копов, сегодня, как он объяснил, обучение. И поэтому Джерард просто задерживал воров и изымал у них товары.

— Вы положите зубную пасту обратно, или мне вызвать полицию? — поинтересовался он у женщины лет тридцати, которая только что заплатила за шоколадный батончик. Если покупатель заплатил, это ещё не значит, что он заплатил за _всё_.

Женщина ответила, что не знает, о чём он, поэтому Джерард повторил: 

— Отдайте её мне, и я ничего не сделаю. Если же вы сейчас выйдете, то я догоню вас и задержу, а Рэй вызовет копов. Это ваш последний шанс.

Женщина что-то проворчала, но всё же достала пасту из кармана своей мешковатой толстовки — а вместе с ней расчёску и пачку ибупрофена.

— Ты как... как гончая на охоте, — сказала Джерарду во время перерыва Эллен, кассирша. — Ты и вправду знаешь людей.

— Я знаю, что люди предсказуемы. Если кто-то внушает подозрения, то он действительно нечист на руку. Молодые, пожилые, чёрные, белые, азиаты, латиноамериканцы — неважно. Если кто-то усиленно старается не попадаться тебе на глаза, то он вор. Вам нужно просто научиться не бояться задерживать их.

— Не хочу, чтобы меня пристрелили из-за упаковки аспирина, — пробурчала Эллен.

— Если сюда войдёт парень с пистолетом и прикажет отдать ему деньги, нажми кнопку вызова охраны, а потом открой кассу. Если же наркоманка засунула себе под мышку пачку памперсов, дай ей спокойно дойти до кассы, а потом останови. Она тебя не пристрелит.

— Она побьёт меня, ага, — усмехнулась девушка. 

— Может быть, — Джерарда выводила из себя трусость его новоиспечённых коллег. Да, всегда была возможность перестрелки или грабежа, но кому захочется добавить пожизненное заключение за убийство к аресту за кражу памперсов?

Здешнему персоналу нужно было всего лишь обрести уверенность в своих силах, немного чувства собственного достоинства и систему безопасности получше. Если это осуществится, то тысяча в месяц станет тысячей в год — может быть, это число даже уменьшится.

Тысяча в месяц. Джерард _всё ещё_ не мог в это поверить.

*~*~*~*~*

Ближе к шести часам нахлынул второй поток покупателей. Среди них была строгая женщина в вязаной шапке, из-под которой выбивались кудрявые тёмные волосы, и её сын — его руки были глубоко засунуты в карманы слишком больших ему джинс. Джерард предвкушающе ухмыльнулся. 

Как акула, почуявшая кровь, — или как гончая на охоте, как говорила Эллен — Джерард отошёл от кассы и последовал за мальчиком.

Сначала он стоял рядом со своей матерью, не отходя от неё ни на шаг, что было не очень нормально для подростка, и Джерард уже было собрался уходить. Они шли так близко друг к другу, что при желании могли взяться за руки, поэтому Джерард подумал: может, мальчик просто очень нервный или болен? Вряд ли он собирается что-то красть.

— Фрэнк, дай мне ту банку, — женщина указала куда-то на верхнюю полку, несмотря на то, что её сын был лишь немного выше её самой. Джерард наблюдал за ними из дальнего конца прохода, делая вид, что расставляет пачки с чипсами. Фрэнк встал на носочки, чтобы дотянуться до банки томатной пасты. Но, когда он её достал, женщина изо всех сил ударила его в плечо, и он выронил банку. 

— Я что, _сказала_ , что хочу местную?! Я _сказала_ тебе взять _местную_ пасту?!

Мальчик немного замешкался, поднимая банку, а его мать тем временем кричала, чтобы он взял то, что нужно ей. 

— Уйди. Возьми... возьми одноразовые тарелки.

— Ты хочешь...

— Просто пойди и возьми чёртовы тарелки, Фрэнк! Ты прекрасно знаешь, что именно нам нужно! Мы покупаем одно и то же каждые две недели!

Мальчик поспешил прочь, и Джерард вышел из отдела, направляясь за ним. Они постоянные покупатели? Может, этот парнишка такой странный и неловкий, потому что его мать — полная сука? Но всё-таки Джерард знал по своему опыту, что чаще всего крадут дети именно из неблагополучных семей.

Взяв пару упаковок с тарелками, Фрэнк свернул в отдел электроники, и Джерард пошёл за ним, держась чуть поодаль. Пока мальчик рассматривал наушники, Джерард спрятался за одним из стеллажей и, увидев, как он осматривается по сторонам и берёт с полки коробочку, подавил смешок. Это было так предсказуемо. Когда упаковка оказалась у него в руках, он снова оглянулся и — да! — запихнул её в карман.

Но Джерард немного утратил свой пыл, услышав визгливые крики матери Фрэнка. Женщина действительно была полнейшей сукой, Джерард не выносил таких и не мог находиться рядом с ними, потому что очень быстро выходил из себя и начинал нервничать. Даже когда он вернулся на своё место в передней части магазина (он не хотел испортить сюрприз, ведь Фрэнк украл пока только наушники — было бы забавно посмотреть, что ещё мальчишка прикарманил), то слышал, как женщина громко ругает своего сына.

— Они часто сюда приходят? — спросил Джерард у Эллен, пока та рассчитывала пожилого мужчину.

— Да... Это миссис Айеро, — её тон сказал больше, чем слова. «Миссис Айеро» — имя, которое она ненавидела произносить вслух. Одна лишь мысль об этой женщине вселяла в девушку страх. — Она ужасно обращается со своим сыном.

— У мальчика нет отца? — так типично: подросток из неполной семьи встал на скользкую дорожку.

— Не знаю, наверное, муж её бросил — ну, или что-то вроде того.

— Что ж, его можно понять, — заметил мужчина, забирая сдачу. Он закатил глаза, когда миссис Айеро испустила особенно громкий вопль, и ушёл, вежливо попрощавшись.

— Он взял что-нибудь? — спросила Эллен.

— Кто? Этот старик? Нет, я наблюдал за ним.

— Нет, я о Фрэнки.

— Да.

— Ох... пожалуйста, _умоляю_ , не вызывай копов! — воскликнула кассирша, резко развернувшись к Джерарду. Её лицо побледнело.

— Интересно... — Джерард подозрительно её оглядел. — Так ты знаешь, что он ворует?

— Ну...

— И ты закрываешь на это глаза? Неудивительно, что у вас такие потери. Я могу уволить тебя, ты в курсе?

— Его мама — _сумасшедшая_.

— Это не твоё дело. Твоё дело — быть уверенной в том, что такая мелочь, как он, не выходят отсюда с крадеными товарами.

— Ладно... Но ты можешь пойти к нему сейчас? До того, как его мама дойдёт до кассы? Пожалуйста? Просто попроси его положить всё, что он взял, назад. И скажи, что, если он сделает так снова, ты расскажешь обо всём его маме. Пожалуйста, не делай Фрэнки хуже. _Пожалуйста?!_

Отчаяние в голосе Эллен заставило Джерарда отступить. Он понимал, что слушать крики миссис Айеро было крайне неприятно, но во что могла превратиться её агрессия?

— Ладно, — произнёс Джерард. — Но только в этот раз.

Трёх человек за один день ведь достаточно, правда?

Молодой человек отправился искать Фрэнка, впрочем, не надеясь застать его отдельно от матери. Но миссис Айеро рассматривала рамки для фотографий, и её сына не было рядом. Джерард проходил отделы один за другим, пока, наконец, не нашёл Фрэнка среди холодильников с консервами — подросток засовывал в карман банку бобов.

— Поставь на место, — сказал Джерард. 

Мальчик дёрнулся от неожиданности, ударился о полку и случайно спихнул с неё ещё две банки.

— Вытащи банку из кармана и поставь её на место сейчас же. — Молодой человек взглянул на мальчика сверху вниз; их взгляды пересеклись: испуганный — Фрэнка, и абсолютно безразличный ( _стоически_ безразличный) — Джерарда.

Фрэнк ничего не ответил, но банку достал и трясущейся рукой вернул её на место. Он не сводил с Джерарда глаз. Даже когда подросток опустился на колени, чтобы поднять остальные банки, взгляд его был прикован к менеджеру. А тот, в свою очередь, не понимал, почему Эллен была такой упрямой. Почему она хотела, чтобы Фрэнк не попал в беду? Мальчик, который крадёт _консервы_ — стопроцентный клептоман. Кража наушников хотя бы имела какой-то смысл.

— А теперь отдай мне наушники и то, что у тебя ещё там есть в карманах.

Фрэнк побледнел, и Джерарду показалось, что мальчик сейчас расплачется.

Может, он психически нездоров? По крайней мере, это бы объяснило то, почему он так пристально смотрел на людей, и то, почему его мать была с ним такой жёсткой. Джерард понимал, что иметь дело с подростком, чей уровень интеллекта на уровне маленького ребёнка, может быть очень и очень тяжело.

— Пожалуйста, не говорите маме, — взмолился Фрэнк, судорожно выворачивая карманы трясущимися руками. Он взял не только наушники — там был чёрный лак для ногтей, банка томатного супа и два стаканчика с фруктовым салатом. — Пожалуйста, только не говорите моей маме, _пожалуйста!_

Джерард посмотрел на вещи, которые отдал ему мальчик, а потом перевёл взгляд на него самого, и вдруг кое-что начало проясняться. Мальчик был худым, — пугающе худым, — и если он воровал еду, то это не было манией. Он хотел есть.

Но только Джерард собрался развернуться и уйти, с другого конца отдела послышался визгливый громкий голос. Молодой человек поднял голову и увидел миссис Айеро.

— Фрэнк Энтони, что здесь, _чёрт бы тебя подрал,_ происходит?! — женщина была не глупа. Она сделала верный вывод, увидев своего сына, содрогающегося от ужаса, перед работником магазина, в руках которого были товары, не имеющие друг с другом ничего общего. — Это было у него в карманах? — резко спросила она, отпихнула от себя тележку и в мгновение ока очутилась рядом с Джерардом, разглядывая предметы в его руках. — Лак для ногтей? _Наушники?!_ Как ты посмел?! Как ты _посмел?!_

Джерард почувствовал себя в разы хуже, когда женщина начала унижать и оскорблять своего сына — молодой человек обучался тому, как справляться с агрессивными мошенниками, а не с разозлёнными родителями малолетних преступников. Распалившись, миссис Айеро резко ударила Фрэнка по губам, но одного раза для неё оказалось недостаточно. Она ударила мальчика дважды, а потом потребовала, чтобы он вывернул карманы.

Женщина отвесила сыну ещё одну пощёчину, когда обнаружилось, что в карманах джинс у него было ещё два стакана фруктов и пакетик изюма. В своей же огромной толстовке он спрятал лепёшку. _Лепёшку._

Дети его возраста должны были красть конфеты и газировку — не фрукты и хлеб.

— Иди в машину, — рявкнула женщина. Теперь она могла только кричать на Фрэнка, потому что её руки были заняты продуктами, которые он пытался украсть. — Ты только _подожди,_ пока мы не доберёмся до дома. Ты только _подожди._

Когда Фрэнк выбежал из магазина, женщина обратилась к Джерарду: 

— Сэр, мне _так_ жаль. Я пытаюсь за ним присматривать, но он совершенно бестолковый! Всё дело в этой его дурацкой привычке — это у него от отца! Я не могу выпустить его из поля зрения даже на _секунду!_ Дайте это мне. Нет-нет, давайте я сама положу всё на место. Он _мой сын,_ и я _сама_ с ним разберусь. Я бы заставила его самого всё вернуть, но он распихает это опять по карманам, стоит мне отвернуться.

Выслушав, насколько испорченным и неблагодарным мальчишкой был Фрэнк, Джерард улизнул к кассе, где Эллен пробуравила его холодным недружелюбным взглядом. Она ничего не ответила молодому человеку, когда он объяснил ситуацию, и даже не улыбнулась миссис Айеро — как обычно она улыбалась покупателям, — когда та вышла, бубня себе под нос что-то о «тупом» ребёнке. 

Фрэнк стоял на парковке возле белого универсала, запустив пальцы в волосы — вообще, он выглядел так, будто только что стал свидетелем ужасной аварии. Когда его мать вышла из магазина с тележкой, мальчик упал на колени, закрывая голову руками.

— Не могу поверить, что ты сдал Фрэнки, — произнесла Эллен, отходя от кассы и направляясь к отделу товаров для животных, где Рэй прибивал полки. Джерард пошёл за ней. 

— Фрэнки уже ушёл? — отрешённо спросил Рэй.

— Да... Мистер Нацист-По-Предотвращению-Потерь сдал его матери.

— Ты настучал на Фрэнки? — Рэй наконец отвлёкся от полок, и в его глазах появилась жалость к мальчику.

— Ты что, тоже знаешь, что он ворует? И даже не пытаешься это остановить? — поразился Джерард. Конечно, было дерьмово, что мальчика наказывали _таким_ способом, но Джерард не был виноват — по крайней мере, он отказывался признать это. Если бы Фрэнк ничего не крал, то его бы никто и не ударил. — Если вы не в курсе, то я могу вас всех за это уволить. Это сговор.

— Это _Фрэнки._ Он хочет _есть._

— Так обратитесь в службу опеки. Не позволяйте ему красть еду из вашего магазина.

Джерард не хотел больше ничего об этом слышать, поэтому он вернулся к кассе. Белый универсал исчез с парковки.

*~*~*~*~*

Мама не избила его сразу же. Нет, сначала она была спокойна, почти доброжелательна — в то время, пока Фрэнк вытаскивал пакеты из багажника. Она выместила на нём все свои эмоции в магазине, ударив его, и этого ей хватит — пока Фрэнк не сделает что-то, что снова её разозлит. Мама никогда не била его, будучи спокойной. Она просто не умела управлять гневом, когда Фрэнк делал что-то, что её разочаровывало.

По крайней мере, так она сказала в машине.

Она сказала, что она разочарована. Что он её опозорил. Что у него не было причин набивать карманы едой, когда у них дома полный холодильник.

И чтобы доказать это, она приготовила обильный, сытный ужин. Но как только Фрэнк сел, женщина перехватила его взгляд:

— Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе что-то съесть — ты идиот.

Фрэнк сморгнул слёзы, уставившись в тарелку, полную спагетти. Мама никогда не будет переводить еду зря. Она подождёт, пока ужин остынет, а потом заставит его есть: может быть, за столом, а может — с пола.

Закончив есть, женщина холодно взглянула на Фрэнка, будто только заметив его присутствие за столом, и встала. Она поставила посуду в раковину, а потом взяла его тарелку. Когда мальчик осмелился поднять на мать глаза, она ударила его по лицу свободной рукой, а потом вывалила содержимое тарелки на пол. Пятна соуса были похожи на кровь.

— Убери это, а потом иди спать. Я не хочу больше слышать от тебя ни звука.

Как только Фрэнк встал из-за стола, его мать взяла вилку и бросила её на пол.

— Ну же, не дай этому пропасть.

После того, как женщина вымыла тарелку, Фрэнк опустился на колени и начал есть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вся информация в сносках взята из Википедии.
> 
> [1] Долларовые магазины — магазины, в которых абсолютно все товары стоят доллар или меньше. К ним относится и Spend ‘N’ Save, как вы поняли.  
> [2] Taco Bell — международная сеть ресторанов быстрого питания адаптированной мексиканской кухни.


	2. Chapter 2

Фрэнк мыл волосы и лицо в раковине так быстро, как только мог, зная, что в любую минуту мама начнёт орать на него из-за того, что по его вине она опаздывает. Она никогда не уходила на работу, не убедившись, что дом был надёжно заперт и что Фрэнка в нём нет — у мальчика не было ключей, — но она также никогда не подвозила его до школы. В тот день Фрэнк проснулся поздно, и у него не хватило времени принять душ. Но он не хотел выглядеть так же отвратительно, как он себя чувствовал. У его одноклассников и без того было достаточно причин издеваться над ним, и он не горел желанием добавить к списку прозвищ, которыми его ежедневно осыпали, «сальные волосы» и «прыщавый»*.

— Фрэнк Энтони, если ты не спустишь сюда свою задницу в течение _пяти секунд,_ я поднимусь сама, и знаешь _что?_ Ты _определённо_ не хочешь, чтобы я пришла за тобой сама! 

Фрэнк проскулил и поспешно начал вымывать шампунь из волос, а потом наспех вытер их полотенцем.

— Фрэнк!

— Иду, мамочка! — прокричал подросток, матерясь про себя и натягивая рубашку со свитером. Волосы всё ещё были влажными и неприятно липли ко лбу и щекам. Мальчик тщетно попытался прикрыть мокрыми прядями синяки на лице — не было времени замазывать их тональником.

— Фрэнк, чёрт возьми! — женщина начала подниматься по лестнице, и Фрэнк простонал в панике, разрываясь между двумя возможностями: дождаться её в ванной или встретить на лестнице. В любом случае она ударит его. В любом случае он отправится в школу в слезах. — Что это за хрень?! — проорала женщина, указав на брызги воды у раковины. Фрэнк пытался убрать за собой до её прихода, но, конечно же, он не был достаточно расторопным...

— Я просто пытался помыть голову... — он осёкся, когда мама влепила ему пощёчину. Женщина схватила его за шиворот, выволокла из ванной и потащила за собой по лестнице. Несколько раз Фрэнк почти упал, но его мама не замедляла шаг. Мальчик едва успел схватить рюкзак перед тем, как его выпихнули на крыльцо.

— Ты позоришь меня, Фрэнки. Теперь мне придётся отпустить тебя в школу с мокрой головой, и эти назойливые учителя будут совать носы не в своё дело, — пробормотала женщина, закрыв входную дверь и кинув ключи в сумочку. — Я клянусь тебе, Фрэнки, если мне сегодня позвонят из школы, я достану ремень. И мне наплевать, сколько тебе лет. Ты позоришь меня, _постоянно_ позоришь.

— Мамочка, хватит, — прошептал Фрэнк, теребя лямку рюкзака в попытке отвлечься. Он хотел бы просто уйти от неё — просто развернуться и убежать. Он не хотел слушать все те ужасные вещи, которые она ему говорила. Но он уже делал это раньше, и в наказание она оставила его на улице на целых три дня. Во второй день шёл дождь. Сейчас снова начинало холодать, и Фрэнк не хотел ещё раз оказаться на улице.

— А что? Ты хочешь сказать, что это неправда? — спросила женщина, смотря ему прямо в глаза. Её взгляд был ледяным, немигающим — как у рептилии, — без всякого света и любви в нём. — Я отвлекаюсь лишь на _минуту,_ а ты уже крадёшь фрукты из магазина и моешь голову в раковине, как животное! — тут её тон снова стал злобным, и она рявкнула на сына: — А не опаздываешь ли ты случайно?! Сейчас и я из-за тебя опоздаю на работу! Уходи, давай! _Иди отсюда!_

Официально изгнанный, Фрэнк спрыгнул с крыльца и поспешил вниз по улице к школе. Мама хотела быть уверенной, что в полседьмого утра мальчика уже нет дома; но здание школы не открывали до семи часов, поэтому Фрэнку пришлось подождать. Ровно в семь он вошёл и встал около своего шкафчика, перекладывая учебники и заканчивая в последние спокойные минуты домашнюю работу. Закрыв учебник по алгебре, Фрэнк увидел своего единственного друга.

— Привет, Фрэнки, — сказал он.

— Привет, Майки.

— Эй, что у тебя с лицом? — спросил Майки, разглядывая Фрэнка и морщась при виде тёмных синяков и красного пятна на его левой щеке.

— Мама, — пробубнил подросток, вытаскивая учебники, которые будут нужны ему на первых уроках.

— Чёрт... Ты уверен, что не хочешь сбежать ко мне? Моя мама будет не против.

— _Моя_ будет, — сказал Фрэнк. Это было неплохой фантазией, и он развлекал себя мыслью о побеге, когда был младше. Но он быстро понял, что никогда не осмелится уйти от матери. Когда он вернётся домой или мама сама найдёт его, она только изобьёт его сильнее, чем обычно. Несмотря на всё то бесчисленное количество раз, когда она выгоняла его на улицу на одну или две ночи, она бы никогда не позволила ему сбежать — никогда бы не позволила ему уйти от неё так, как ушёл отец Фрэнка.

— Твоя мама сумасшедшая, — пробормотал Майки.

— Не говори так, — сказал Фрэнк, бросив на Майки холодный взгляд и захлопнув дверцу шкафчика.

— Это _правда_.

— Нет, неправда. Мама больна. Она просто больна.

— Мой старший брат тоже болен, но он не бьёт людей.

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк, когда оба подростка вошли в класс.

— Чувак, просто знай, что если тебе будет нужно, ты всегда можешь остаться у меня. Моя мама будет не против.

— Мне не нужно будет оставаться у тебя, — горько сказал подросток, но эта горечь появилась в словах без его воли. Ему было сложно иметь дело с критикой матери, но он не хотел, чтобы Майки тоже думал, что он не может о себе позаботиться. Ему не был нужен ещё один человек, который бы лез в его домашние дела. Ему хватило того, что на прошлой неделе его матери позвонили из школы насчёт синяков у него на щеках. Фрэнка заставили пойти к соцработнику, которому он наврал, что его избили вечером, когда он шёл домой. Не сговариваясь, его мама рассказала ту же самую историю, когда ей позвонили.

Это была уже отрепетированная история — она была вбита Фрэнку в голову ещё той зимой, когда отец бросил его, оставив одного с матерью. Она же была такой милой перед этим... Фрэнк бы хотел вернуть всё на круги своя — хотел бы вернуть то время, когда мама любила его, а папа был как бы его подушкой безопасности в минуты её плохого настроения.

— Снова волосы мокрые, Айеро? — спросил учитель, войдя в класс.

— Фен сломался, — сказал Фрэнк, безразлично пожимая плечами.

— Будешь ходить с мокрой головой — простудишься, — добавил мужчина, посмеиваясь над тем, как он обратил всеобщее внимание на Фрэнка, который тем временем сполз куда-то под парту.

— Могу помочь тебе с этим, Айеро, — сказал какой-то парень с передних парт. — Одолжу у отца бритву для стрижки овец и... — он издал жужжащий звук и провёл рукой вокруг головы, подразумевая, что предлагает Фрэнку сбрить волосы — его единственную защиту.

За длинными волосами он хотя бы мог спрятать лицо и синяки; он мог уложить их так, чтобы не были заметны следы пальцев и кровоподтёки на шее. Волосы также были единственной частью его внешности, которая выглядела более или менее современно, даже стильно. Вся одежда Фрэнка плохо на нём сидела или просто была изношена. Мама отказывалась покупать ему новые вещи, пока... Ну, пока ей в голову внезапно не приходила мысль, что неопрятный внешний вид её сына бросает тень на неё как на мать. И тогда она заталкивала Фрэнка в машину, отвозила его в торговый центр и там заставляла его выбирать себе одежду — одежду, которую они не могли себе позволить. Потом же она выбрасывала все вещи Фрэнка, которые были у него до злосчастной поездки. Через пару часов ей приходил счёт, и тогда женщина начинала кричать на сына, обвиняя его в неблагодарности, в том, что он небрежно обращается с вещами, и в том, что ей приходится тратить на него кучу денег, которых у них и так было немного. 

Фрэнк шатко вздохнул, перебирая в уме весь свой гардероб. Одежда ещё не была изношена, но почти все вещи болтались на нём, как на вешалке. В последний раз, когда вещи стали ему настолько велики, мама заставила его поехать в магазин. Фрэнк отчаянно надеялся, что следующая поездка будет не скоро...

*~*~*~*~*

Был поздний полдень — практически ранний вечер, — и смена Джерарда в Spend ‘N’ Save подходила к концу: у него оставался ещё час до ухода. После полуденной лихорадки в магазине было тихо.

— Смотри, — сказала Эллен, пихнув локтем Джерарда, который развалился на прилавке, — очередной подросток. Пойдёшь за ним или он чист?

Молодой человек поднял глаза на дверь: вошёл худощавый паренёк с плохой пародией на ирокез и в очках с толстыми линзами. Когда мальчик заметил Джерарда, его лицо расплылось в улыбке и он помахал ему.

— Эй, я не знал, что ты работаешь сегодня!

— Привет, Майки. Что ты тут делаешь? — с этими словами Джерард встал и начал изображать бурную деятельность, чтобы брат не начал подкалывать его по поводу того, что он валяется без дела и дома, и на работе. 

— Ты знаешь его? — удивилась кассирша, переведя взгляд с мальчика на Джерарда.

— Это мой брат, — ответил тот, когда Майки подошёл ближе к кассе. — Что ты делаешь в этой части города? Ты же знаешь, мама хочет, чтобы ты шёл домой сразу после школы.

— Знаю, но мама моего друга не приходит домой до половины шестого, а у него нет своих ключей.

— Ясно... Ты один пришёл сюда? — Джерард попытался вытянуть из Майки хоть что-то.

— Нет, он ждёт меня снаружи — сказал, что не хочет заходить. Он вообще немного странный.

— _Все_ твои друзья странные, — пробубнил молодой человек, чуть наклоняясь вперёд в попытке высмотреть так называемого друга Майки. Но он никого не увидел снаружи, кроме пожилой женщины с тележкой. 

— Тебе помочь найти что-нибудь? — спросила Эллен, встревая в их разговор.

— Не, я просто возьму чего-нибудь перекусить.

— Мама даёт тебе деньги на _еду,_ а не на всякую дрянь, Майки. 

— Успокойся, — произнёс Майки, поправляя очки и закатывая глаза, — я возьму пару пачек чипсов и несколько фруктовых стаканчиков**.

— Фруктовых стаканчиков? Да ты даже фрукты не ешь, — Джерард вышел из-за прилавка, чтобы пойти за братом: отчасти за компанию и отчасти уже по привычке.

— Я беру не себе, а другу.

— Да? И как зовут твоего друга?

—А тебе какая разница? — спросил Майки. Тон, которым это было сказано, ясно давал понять, что он недоговаривает только для того, чтобы заставить старшего брата изнывать от любопытства. Он знал, что если ничего толком не скажет Джерарду, то это его взбесит. Конечно, на работе Джерард был важной шишкой — «должностное лицо», — но для Майки он был просто Джерардом, его глупым старшим братцем.

— Потому что совсем недавно здесь был подросток, который пытался украсть фруктовые стаканчики, — ответил молодой человек.

— Ну да, конечно, ври больше. Какой подросток будет красть _фрукты?_ — прыснул Майки.

— _Он_ собирался украсть. Ещё он взял банку бобов и лепёшку.

— И ты заставил его отдать всё это? — вдруг резко спросил Майки. — Чёрт, да он, наверное, совсем оголодал, раз уж он пытался украсть бобы и лепёшку!

— Воровство есть воровство. Мы Spend ‘N’ Save, а не государственная программа продовольственной помощи.

— Ты мудак, — рассеянно произнёс Майки, беря с полки пачку медово-горчичных чипсов и ещё одни, со сметаной и луком. — В них действительно есть молоко? — поинтересовался он, рассматривая упаковку. 

— А что?

— Мой друг не переносит лактозу. 

— Майки, они стоят по доллару за пачку, так что я сильно сомневаюсь, что там есть натуральные молочные продукты.

— Логично... Наверняка просто ароматизаторы и бог знает что ещё, — согласился Майки, а потом вернулся в отдел, из которого они только что пришли, за напитками.

— У тебя есть деньги, чтобы за всё заплатить? — спросил Джерард, когда его брат взял бутылку колы и пакетик апельсинового сока.

— Да-а, — протянул подросток, звуча совсем неубедительно. 

— Я плачу за всё это, я правильно понимаю? — тяжело вздохнул менеджер.

— Ага.

— Майки, блять...

— Эй! Следи за своим языком, это семейный магазинчик, — шутливо сказал Рэй, выходя из-за угла, где он распаковывал коробки с посудой.

— Да, Джерард, следи за своим языком. Я оскорблён, сейчас позвоню твоему боссу, — глумливо протянул Майки.

— Заткнись.

— А не то что?

— А не то я пожалуюсь на тебя маме.

— Иди нахуй, — рассмеялся подросток и быстрым шагом направился к кассе, где заставил Джерарда ввести номер своей карты и расплатиться.

*~*~*~*~*

Они сидели в парке под деревом и ели. Обстановка была почти романтической, но Фрэнк был лучшим другом Майки, а не его парнем. К тому же даже если бы они и встречались, Фрэнк в тот момент был слишком занят высасыванием сока из мандарина, чтобы начать засасывать губы Майки.

— Твоя мама не спросит, почему ты не хочешь ужинать? — спросил Майки у Фрэнка, который тем временем вгрызался в твёрдый персик. Он выпил сок по дороге к парку, потом съел все апельсины и большую часть персиковых стаканчиков примерно за пятнадцать минут — и при этом не было похоже, что его аппетит был удовлетворён.

— Я останусь сегодня без ужина, — сказал с набитым ртом Фрэнк.

— Откуда ты знаешь? — удивился Майки.

— Потому что она накричала на меня утром — а если она кричит утром, то я остаюсь без ужина.

Он сказал это так, будто это было для него абсолютно привычным делом — будто Майки не нужно было волноваться из-за того, что его друга морят голодом и избивают... Майки же воспринимал всё это близко к сердцу, но он ничего не мог поделать. Фрэнк впадал в панику при одной только мысли о том, что кто-то может позвонить в полицию: год назад он на несколько недель перестал разговаривать с Майки, когда тот собрался рассказать кому-то обо всём — тогда мама Фрэнка сломала мальчику запястье.

— Она не даёт тебе деньги на обед, а потом не пускает ужинать...

— Да, но...

— И она кричит на тебя каждое утро, — закончил Майки. 

— Да, да, но я нормально питаюсь, честно, — Фрэнк, нервничая, взглянул на Майки, зная, что его слова не имели никакого веса для друга; ему слишком часто приходилось ждать, когда _Майки_ купит ему сок и фрукты, чтобы продержаться до вечера и не упасть в голодный обморок.

— Фрэнк... Я волнуюсь за тебя. Всё это неправильно.

— Что неправильно? — уточнил подросток, будто не понимая, о чём говорит Майки. 

— Не я должен покупать тебе еду, твоя мама должна...

— Я никогда не просил тебя об этом! — прокричал Фрэнк, будучи уже на грани того, чтобы разрыдаться.

— Тебе не нужно просить. Я вижу, что ты голодаешь.

— Со мной всё нормально! Это... Боже, да это вообще не твоё дело! Просто... просто забудь, что я вообще что-то тебе сказал! — воскликнул Фрэнк, с сожалением глядя на остатки персиков и сока в стакане, а потом бросая его на траву и поднимая свой рюкзак.

— Фрэнк, не...

— Оставь меня в покое, — огрызнулся подросток, быстро вставая и закидывая рюкзак по плечо.

Майки тоже вскочил и ринулся следом, но Фрэнк резко сказал ему держаться подальше.

— Фрэнк, я ничего такого не имел в виду! — начал умолять Майки, держась в нескольких шагах позади своего друга. — Мне просто не нравится видеть тебя несчастным, потому что твоя мама — сволочь!

— Она больна! И это тебя не касается! Боже, зачем я вообще тебе рассказал о ней?!

— Фрэнк! — Майки попытался остановить его, но мальчик перешёл на бег, и он прекратил преследование. Иногда лучшим выходом было просто дать Фрэнки немного личного пространства.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Для меня стало огромной неожиданностью то, что «pizza-face» на американском сленге — «прыщавый» :D Теперь вы тоже это знаете, если не знали раньше.  
> [2] Фруктовые стаканчики выглядят вот так, чтобы вы могли точнее всё представить: http://ourspain.ru/images/remote/http--cdn1.share.slickpic.com-u-ourspain-Boceria-org-boqueria_16-web.jpg


	3. Chapter 3

Когда Майки наконец явился домой, опоздав при этом к ужину, вся его семья уже сидела за столом, и Джерард не смог не почувствовать, что что-то произошло с младшим братом в промежуток времени между его визитом в магазин и возвращением домой. 

— Где ты был? — спросила его мама. — Я не могла до тебя дозвониться.

— Нигде, — резко ответил Майки. — Какая разница?

— Ты куда? — поинтересовалась она, когда сын прошёл через столовую и начал подниматься по лестнице.

— Я не хочу есть.

Женщина повернулась и посмотрела на Джерарда, который закатил глаза и встал из-за стола, чтобы пойти наверх за братом. Так как они оба были «ещё юными», как говорила их мама, молодого человека часто посылали «на разведку», когда Майки злился. Это было удобно. Младший брат рассказывал старшему то, что он никогда бы не сказал родителям, а старший, в свою очередь, фильтровал его ответы, выстраивая стройную ложь, которую передавал отцу и матери. Джерард таким образом не позволял родителям самим выпытывать у Майки то, о чём он не хотел говорить.

Поэтому молодой человек послушно встал из-за стола и поплёлся за братом, не обращая внимания на его вопли с требованием, чтобы тот ушёл.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не могу уйти, — сказал Джерард, входя к Майки в комнату несмотря на то, что пару секунд назад дверь захлопнулась прямо перед его носом. — Что случилось? Вы с другом поссорились?

— Ну, а по-твоему, что ещё могло случиться? — огрызнулся подросток, падая на кровать и начиная расшнуровывать кеды.

— Что конкретно произошло?

— А тебе какая разница?

— Мне _есть_ разница, потому что ты расстроен... Ну, и потому что мама не даст мне спокойно поесть, если не будет уверена, что ты не вскроешь себе вены прямо здесь.

— О, не волнуйся, я не убью себя, пока вы там ужинаете, — саркастично произнёс Майки.

— Просто скажи уже, что стряслось, — Джерард тяжело вздохнул. — У меня был долгий и тяжёлый день. Один старик пнул меня по яйцам, когда я поймал его на краже ополаскивателя для рта. Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже сейчас морочил мне голову*.

— Это что, правда? — спросил подросток, но выглядел он лишь немного заинтересованным.

— Да! Я работаю в грёбаном долларовом магазине, и такой херни просто невозможно избежать, — и спустя секунду добавил: — Так что всё-таки случилось?

— Это сложно объяснить.

— Насколько сложно?

— Честно говоря, это вообще не моё дело, — сказал Майки, глубоко вздохнув.

— Если это волнует тебя, тогда это твоё дело. А мне есть дело до тебя, так что твои проблемы — мои проблемы. В общем, по порядку владения — или как там называется эта хрень, — ты должен рассказать всё мне, и тогда я помогу.

— Но ты _не можешь._ Это _не моя_ проблема.

— Но она не даёт тебе покоя, так что ты можешь просто перестать ломаться и сказать мне? — настоял Джерард, садясь на кровать брата, когда тот, наконец, разулся.

— Я сказал своему другу то, что не надо было говорить, и теперь он на меня обижен.

— Может, ему просто нужно дать немного времени, чтобы остыть?

— Ты не знаешь Фрэнка.

— Фрэнка? — переспросил молодой человек; это имя заставило его насторожиться. Фрэнк — это не тот ли мальчишка, который пытался украсть фруктовые стаканчики и банку бобов? 

— Да, _Фрэнка._

— И что именно ты сказал... Фрэнку?

— Я сказал ему, что его мама — сумасшедшая сука и что она должна дать ему поесть, — сдался Майки, его голос всё ещё пронизывала горечь.

— Ну, я надеюсь, что ты сказал это не слово в слово... — ответил Джерард, поморщившись. Он не ошибся. Он знал только одну сумасшедшую суку с сыном по имени Фрэнк, который ужасно хотел есть.

— Сказал. Мне надоело это, Джерард! Она _бьёт_ его, она _морит его голодом_ , она _кричит_ на него каждый день... Это злит меня. А когда я сказал ему, что она обязана покупать ему еду, он... он разозлился и убежал.

— Майки, она его _мама._ Ты не можешь так говорить о ней.

— Она грубая и агрессивная.

— Она его мама, — повторил Джерард, пожав плечами.

— Он говорит, что она больна, но на самом деле она просто сошла с ума.

— Сумасшествие — это и есть болезнь, вообще-то. Помнишь, как _я_ болел?

— Это совсем другое. Ты ведь никого не избивал. Нет, я ещё мог бы понять, если бы она напилась и влепила ему пощёчину. По крайней мере, это можно было бы как-то объяснить. Но она делает это и в трезвом, и в нетрезвом состоянии, и это... это бесит меня, — Майки отвернулся, переведя взгляд на стену, и Джерард чуть дёрнулся, боясь, что его младший брат начнёт плакать.

Он почувствовал себя ещё более виноватым за то, что сдал Фрэнка — именно из-за него мальчик попал в неприятности с матерью. Тот факт, что Фрэнк был другом Майки, ничего бы не изменил, но это всё-таки усугубило состояние Джерарда. Большинство воров не были похожи на Фрэнка. Большинство воров его возраста не нуждались в пище так отчаянно — они просто хотели бесплатных конфет и газировки. Но Джерард не мог позволить подростку красть из его магазина, особенно сейчас, когда он узнал, что Фрэнк и Майки друзья — или, скорее, бывшие друзья, учитывая всё произошедшее. Если его начальник когда-нибудь об этом узнает, то он сразу же вылетит с работы, которую, несмотря ни на что, любит.

— Майки, а почему я только сейчас слышу о Фрэнке? Сколько вы уже дружите?

— Примерно два года. Я просто не знаю, как говорить о нём. Ему нельзя ходить к друзьям в гости, а мне нельзя к нему. Мама избивает его, и он заставил меня пообещать никому не рассказывать об этом. Поэтому мне проще не говорить о нём вообще, чем фильтровать каждое слово...

— У Фрэнка... есть ещё какие-нибудь члены семьи? Я могу анонимно сообщить в школу о том, что происходит у них дома. И если у него есть родственники...

— У него больше никого нет, — ответил подросток. — И не надо звонить в школу. Если ты это сделаешь... мама наверняка просто убьёт его.

Джерард тяжело вздохнул и не стал продолжать разговор. Он бы хотел как-то вызволить мальчика. Но если миссис Айеро не убьёт сына под угрозой того, что его заберут — и что её контроль над ним исчезнет, — то Фрэнк просто попадёт на воспитание в чужую семью, и такой поворот может оказаться для него только хуже.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк не знал, почему он вообще допустил мысль о том, что сможет избежать наказания. Он просто не знал... Может быть, он думал так из-за того, что был измотан, может быть, из-за голода или жажды, а может быть, он просто сходил с ума. Он не знал, почему именно в тот раз, когда они с матерью приехали в Spend ‘N’ Save, решил, что ему сойдёт с рук кража восьми фруктовых стаканчиков, четырёх пакетиков изюма, маленькой бутылочки подсолнечного масла и двух банок зелёных бобов. Каждый раз он брал что-то с полки и пытался убедить себя положить это на место, но продукты всё равно оказывались у него в карманах. Он просто _так сильно_ хотел есть, а мама сказала ему, что он не заслужил ужин, потому что завалил тест по алгебре.

Но он _не был виноват!_ Фрэнк не спал всю ночь, потому что он был голоден и всё ещё расстроен из-за ссоры с Майки. Все клетки его мозга, отвечавшие за совесть и контроль импульсов, совершенно отключились, и единственное, на чём он мог сосредоточиться, были слова, которые буквально отпечатались на внутренней стороне его век: «хочу есть», «хочу пить», «еда», «положи это в карман». 

Так что когда управляющий (или кем там был этот черноволосый парень в узких джинсах) появился из-за угла и посмотрел на него, приподняв бровь, Фрэнк не смог ничего с собой поделать и просто разрыдался.

Он, как маленький ребёнок, плакал посреди долларового магазина. Без всякого понукания со стороны управляющего, Фрэнк принялся опустошать карманы, а молодой человек только смотрел на него.

Если бы он сохранил самообладание, то вышел бы из магазина в полном порядке, но унижение и физическая слабость совсем подкосили его. Он ничего не мог поделать. Он только стоял там и плакал, пока его карманы выдавали свои секреты. Вдруг, услышав подозрительные звуки из отдела, в котором находился Фрэнк, появилась миссис Айеро, накричала на сына, а потом стала бить его по щекам раз за разом — требуя, чтобы он извинился перед управляющим, извинился за всё, что он сделал. Потом она приказала ему пойти на парковку, пока она _по-настоящему не разозлилась._

Но Фрэнк не мог уйти. Из-за слёз он не видел абсолютно ничего — он не мог сделать даже шага. Всё, чего он хотел — это поесть, попить, поспать и позвонить Майки. Он должен был извиниться перед ним за то, что разозлился. Он хотел сказать Майки, что ему жаль, что его мама и вправду сумасшедшая, но он просто не хотел признавать этого, потому что он ведь тоже сходит с ума. А сумасшествие было тяжело пережить в одиночку, поэтому ему действительно очень было нужно прощение Майки. 

И когда Фрэнк рухнул на колени посреди полок с чипсами и газировкой, он не знал, чьего прощения просил: матери или лучшего друга.

— Встань! Сейчас же встань, Фрэнк! _Живо!_

Подросток закричал одновременно от боли и унижения, когда мать схватила его за волосы и резко поставила на ноги. Он хотел успокоиться и вести себя так, чтобы не провоцировать маму — чтобы она не сделала ему хуже, чем собиралась, — но если он начинал плакать, то остановиться был уже не в силах.

— Эй! Эй, _хватит!_ Вы меня слышите? Оставьте его в покое.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как кто-то вырывает его из рук матери, но вместо того, чтобы успокаивающе обнять его, этот кто-то просто отпихнул его в сторону. Подросток врезался в одну из полок — он был слишком дезориентирован, чтобы удержаться на ногах.

— Сэр, мне так жаль, что он снова пытался украсть отсюда, но я заверяю вас, что могу сама разобраться в этой ситуации. Я его _мать._

— Вам повезло, что я не вызвал службу опеки, слышите меня?! — рявкнул менеджер, будто ангел с резким пронзительным голосом. Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы у мамы были неприятности, но он бы сделал всё что угодно, если бы ему дали поесть. Или попить. Он чертовски сильно хотел пить.

— У вас нет права угрожать мне! А я _имею право_ воспитывать своего ребёнка. 

— Воспитывать? Да, возможно. Бить его по лицу и дёргать за волосы? Нет. Нет, вы не имеете права это делать.

— Вы не можете со мной _так_ разговаривать, — женщина заговорила тем пугающим тоном, который Фрэнк привык ассоциировать с самыми сильными наказаниями. Мальчик попятился прочь.

— Я пойду в машину, мамочка. Мне жаль — мне правда жаль, мамочка. Я подожду тебя на парковке, — пробормотал Фрэнк, пятясь к выходу. Кто-то пытался остановить его уже около кассы, но он увернулся, боясь, как бы у него не отняли бутылку масла, которая всё ещё была в кармане его толстовки.

Оказавшись на улице, Фрэнк сразу же спрятался за машиной своей матери и трясущимися руками стал открывать масло. В промежутках между рваными вздохами и всхлипами он умудрился проглотить большую часть жидкости, а потом вдруг услышал жёсткий стук каблуков по асфальту. Всё ещё поскуливая от страха, мальчик проглотил всё, что было у него во рту, и зашвырнул бутылку так далеко, как только смог. В этот момент женщина обошла машину и уставилась на него, уперев руки в бока. У неё не было никаких пакетов, и Фрэнк не слышал, чтобы она пришла с тележкой.

Из-за его поведения её выгнали из магазина, и ей не удалось сделать покупки.

— Сядь. В машину. Фрэнк. Я не буду повторять второй раз.

Фрэнк медленно поднялся, открыл переднюю дверь и сел в машину, содрогаясь от ужаса. Она не будет бить его в машине, нет. Только не сейчас — не после того, как кто-то увидел, что она делает. Она подождёт до дома. Фрэнк знал это. Он мог это _почувствовать._

— Когда мы приедем домой, я хочу, чтобы ты пошёл к себе в комнату, — произнесла женщина своим самым приятным голосом, как будто она сидела на информационной стойке в больнице и сообщала ему, где найти доктора Кропфа или где находится питьевой фонтанчик (она работала секретаршей). — Я думаю, ты знаешь, что будет потом. 

И подросток кивнул, крепко закрывая глаза в попытке отгородиться от мира — а может, чтобы заставить себя проснуться от этого кошмарного сна.

*~*~*~*~*

— Тебе обязательно надо было это делать? А?! _Обязательно?!_ — в гневе прокричал Рэй, когда Фрэнк с матерью уехали.

— Да. Да, обязательно, — произнёс Джерард, пытаясь не чувствовать себя куском полного дерьма.

— Ну, я надеюсь, что теперь ты счастлив! Я бы _заплатил_ за то, что он взял! Я хотел дождаться, пока они уйдут, а потом бы я бы купил эти грёбаные стаканчики и консервированное дерьмо и расставил по местам! Боже, какой же ты мудак.

— По крайней мере, я не дал ей бить его дальше, — ответил ему молодой человек. Он не мог позволить себе испытывать муки совести. Фрэнку следовало помнить, что красть нельзя, а особенно — из _его_ магазина. Он знал, что Джерард за ним наблюдает...

— Да, но только пока. Ты взбесил её, и поэтому она только сильнее изобьёт его, когда они приедут домой. Ты должен был вызвать службу опеки, а если ты собирался спокойно отпустить его с ней, то не нужно было ничего говорить.

— Хочешь позвонить в опеку? Так звони, мне плевать. Я не останавливаю тебя от того, чтобы защитить ребёнка. Я защищаю наш _магазин_ от него. 

— Это же чушь! — взревел Рэй. — Фрэнки — просто ребёнок. Он не заслуживает всего этого! Он крадёт только потому, что голодает. Да мы каждую неделю теряем больше товаров от грузчиков, которые опрокидывают коробки, чем от Фрэнки. Он _хочет есть._ Он просто, блять, хочет _есть,_ ты, грёбаный ублюдок! Этот магазин не обанкротится от потери пяти долларов! 

— Я просто не могу даже представить... что она сделает с ним дома, — прошептала Эллен; по её щекам бежали слёзы, когда она закрывала кассу.

— Так действуйте! Просто, блять, позвоните в ёбаную службу защиты детей и скажите им её имя. Они найдут её адрес, и следующим утром его уже там не будет. Господи...

Не в силах выдержать ненависть, исходящую от коллег, Джерард ушёл в заднюю часть магазина и закрылся в кабинете, в котором он, правда, не имел права находиться. Только управляющий магазином мог быть там, но Джерард хотел остаться один. 

Он не виноват в том, что Фрэнк был пойман. Он просто собирался попросить его вытащить всё из карманов. Потом он бы ушёл. Но ведь Фрэнк начал плакать и привлекать внимание! Джерард не хотел, чтобы он попал в беду. Он правда не хотел. 

Чёрт, да он бы даже заплатил за него, если бы он только увидел, что именно тот прячет. Он не хотел, чтобы эта женщина била Фрэнка, пока у того не пошла носом кровь. Бедный ребёнок вёл себя так, будто он даже не заметил этого — как будто это было второстепенно по сравнению с его отчаянной потребностью извиниться.

Джерард закрыл лицо руками и тяжело вздохнул.

Он не хотел сделать Фрэнку хуже. 

Он правда не хотел. 

Он всего лишь делал свою работу...

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк лежал в кровати, рыдая; его ладони были плотно прижаты к глазам, чтобы перед ними не мелькали цветные пятна. Всё тело ныло: ни одна его часть не избежала гнева матери. Она даже ударила его между ног, когда удары по лицу не помогли ей вытряхнуть из сына достаточно искренние извинения. Она заставила его раздеться до нижнего белья — не для того, чтобы придать избиению какой-то сексуальный подтекст, но чтобы больше унизить его. Но несмотря на всё это, её слова — вот что больше всего его ранило, когда он лежал на полу спальни.

Сколько раз она назвала его бесполезным? Сколько раз она сказала ему, что хотела бы, чтобы он не рождался или чтобы отец забрал его? Сколько раз она кричала, что не хочет его больше никогда видеть?

Фрэнку было жаль — ему было жаль за всё. Жаль за то, что он был голоден, жаль за то, что он не мог себя нормально вести... Жаль за то, что он оттолкнул единственного друга, который мог бы выслушать его, не осуждая и не докладывая в полицию — даже если Фрэнк хотел, чтобы мама перестала бить его и кричать каждый день, он любил её. Она была больна. Она была просто больна, и ей нельзя было сесть в тюрьму.

Когда мама ушла, Фрэнк медленно лёг в кровать и накинул одеяло на своё израненное, ноющее тело. Она била его ремнём, руками и ногами, и он чувствовал, как кровь сочится далеко не из одной ссадины. Когда подросток перевернулся, то ощутил, как его спина липнет к простыням, но он знал, что это было не от пота, и эта мысль только заставила его заплакать ещё сильнее и отчаяннее. Он упорно пытался сохранять молчание. Мама сказала, что если она услышит от него хоть один звук, то вернётся и «закончит работу». 

Он не знал, что именно ещё можно было закончить, но он и не хотел узнавать. Фрэнк уже тогда осознавал, что не пойдёт на следующий день в школу, и пытался хоть как-то утешиться тем, что сможет лежать в кровати всё утро и восстанавливать силы. 

И может быть — может быть, если ему повезёт, — Майки будет волноваться, и Фрэнк сможет сказать, как ему жаль, что он разозлился и убежал. Он не хотел отталкивать Майки. Майки был его единственным другом, и он не мог позволить себе потерять его.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Что-то вроде игры слов: «пнул по яйцам» —«kicked in the balls» и «морочить голову» — «bust one's balls».


	4. Chapter 4

Сердце Майки пропустило несколько ударов, когда он заметил, что Фрэнк не сидел на полу возле своего шкафчика, заканчивая домашнюю работу, как он делал каждое утро. Друзья с самого момента ссоры не разговаривали, хотя они правда пытались — но никто из них не мог найти правильные слова. Майки попытался один раз извиниться, но Фрэнк в ответ на это просто покачал головой и что-то пробормотал себе под нос, а потом быстро ушёл. На следующий день уже Фрэнк попробовал сделать шаг к примирению, но когда Майки сказал ему, что он не должен этого делать, Фрэнк, видимо, неправильно его понял, потому что он снова поспешно удалился. А потом его вообще не было в школе, и Майки не знал, было ли это потому, что мама его наказала, или же он просто пытался избежать разговора.

Подростку было сложно сосредоточиться на уроках, когда всё, о чём он думал, был Фрэнк. Мысль о том, что мама его друга сделала что-то настолько жестокое, что из-за этого Фрэнк пропустил школу, больше всего беспокоила его. Однажды она сломала ему запястье, и Фрэнка не было в школе целых две недели. Майки не хотел, чтобы это произошло снова. Фрэнк был его лучшим другом, — почти вторым братом — и мысль о том, что кто-то сделал ему больно или, возможно, даже делал ему больно прямо в этот самый момент, вызывала у Майки тошноту. 

Он целый день наблюдал за движением стрелок на часах, и когда наконец настал конец учебного дня, Майки сорвался с места, даже не озаботившись тем, чтобы положить в рюкзак нужные учебники для выполнения домашней работы. Весь путь до дома Фрэнка подросток пробежал на предельной скорости, замедлившись только когда добрался до квартала, в котором жил его друг. Оглядев всё вокруг и не заметив нигде машину миссис Айеро, Майки ринулся к входной двери дома Фрэнка и позвонил. 

Майки пришлось подождать почти десять минут, прежде чем занавеска на одном из окон не шелохнулась. Потом щёлкнул дверной замок.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Фрэнк, приоткрыв дверь лишь на маленькую щель.

— Тебя не было в школе, — ответил ему Майки, с силой налегая на дверь и протискиваясь в дом. Фрэнк быстро запер её за ним, а потом поспешил в кухню, где продолжил мыть посуду. — Всё нормально?

— Да, — тихо сказал подросток. — Мама хочет, чтобы дома было чисто, когда она придёт.

Майки подошёл ближе к другу и начал осматривать его на наличие синяков. Предплечье Фрэнка было почти наполовину синим, но это стало видно лишь когда он закатал рукава толстовки; на его скулах были фиолетовые и коричневые пятна от пощёчин, а на нижней губе подростка был порез, с которого он время от времени автоматически слизывал проступающую кровь.

— Фрэнк, прости за то, что я наговорил тебе.

— Всё нормально, просто забудь об этом.

— Я не могу «просто забыть». Ты мой лучший друг, и я не хотел злить или расстраивать тебя.

— Я не злился и не расстраивался. Мне просто не нравится, когда кто-то плохо говорит о моей маме, вот и всё... Я знаю, ты не понимаешь её — но я-то _понимаю_. Она бьёт меня, да, но она не хочет делать это. Она не специально, — но даже Фрэнк не выглядел уверенным в собственных словах. Его спина немного прогнулась, когда он наклонился над раковиной, чтобы домыть последнюю тарелку и поставить её на сушилку. 

— Ты точно в порядке? — спросил Майки, заранее зная ответ Фрэнка, но страстно желая, чтобы этот день стал, наконец, днём, когда его друг сдастся и признает, что ему нужна помощь.

— Всё нормально, — пробормотал подросток, не меняя тона.

— Хочешь пойти ко мне и поесть?

— Нет... Мне нужно закончить. В смысле, закончить уборку, да. Осталось пропылесосить... и микроволновка грязная.

— Тебе помочь? — Майки начал оглядываться вокруг в поисках губки, которой он сможет почистить микроволновку.

— Ты не должен... Нет, Майки! Нет! Не надо! — Фрэнк развернулся и схватил друга за запястье, когда тот собрался открыть дверцу.

— Фрэнк, я просто хочу помочь, — высвободил он руку, намочил в раковине полотенце и начал вытирать микроволновку изнутри. — Так всё-таки... что случилось?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить, — пробубнил Фрэнк.

— Её что-то разозлило?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить! — вскричал подросток, сильнее сжимая в руках тарелку, которую в тот момент оттирал.

— Ладно, — произнёс Майки, помогая ему убираться, но уже в тишине. Когда с посудой было покончено, Фрэнк почистил раковину и насухо вытер её края, чтобы на чистой поверхности не осталось никаких следов воды и пятен. Когда Майки закончил с микроволновкой, Фрэнк взял чистую губку и протёр печь ещё раз, чтобы удостовериться, что она точно была чиста.

Потом Майки снова попытался поговорить с Фрэнком, но тот отвечал односложно, слишком занятый уборкой: он вытирал пыль, пылесосил, подметал, полировал и даже вымыл все полы. Майки почувствовал усталость от одного вида Фрэнка, тогда как тот, казалось, вовсе не был не утомлён. Его лицо приобрело жёсткое выражение решимости, и он продолжал избавляться от каждого пятна и каждого комочка пыли в доме. К тому времени как подросток сдался и измождённо осел на пол, было уже полпятого вечера.

— Тебе необязательно было приходить, Майки, — прошептал Фрэнк, ложась на ковёр в гостиной — он будто счёл себя недостойным того, чтобы занять диван или стул.

— Я волновался за тебя.

— Почему?

— Потому что ты мой лучший друг, — сказал Майки, опускаясь на пол рядом с Фрэнком.

— Почему? — спросил тот, явно не ожидая такого ответа.

— Потому что ты забавный... и классный. Я не знаю, ты просто мне нравишься, — пожал плечами Майки.

— Мама... Она часто бьёт меня, но... Но дело не в этом, а в тех вещах, которые она иногда говорит мне. Они просто _действительно ужасны_ , — ответил подросток, уставившись в никуда. Его глаза были прикованы к стене, но он смотрел как будто сквозь неё — видя всё и ничего одновременно.

— А что именно она сказала? — уточнил Майки, мягко побуждая Фрэнка открыться ему, как он делал, когда они только-только начали дружить, будучи ещё в средней школе.

— Она хотела бы, чтобы меня не было. Чтобы я никогда не рождался. Вообще, она часто говорит это, но... но вчера она действительно была уверена в своих словах. Она и вправду ненавидит меня.

— Она просто больна, — тихо произнёс Майки. — Она не хотела так говорить. Ты же знаешь, что она не в порядке.

— Я бы хотел, чтобы папа забрал меня, так что ей бы не пришлось... — Фрэнк выдержал длинную паузу, — не пришлось бы иметь со мной дела вообще.

— Где твой папа? 

— Не знаю, — ответил Фрэнк; его голос немного дрогнул, а на глаза набежали слёзы. — В один день он был здесь, а на следующий — собрал вещи и ушёл... И даже не попрощался.

Майки что-то промычал и придвинулся к другу немного ближе, протягивая руку, чтобы дотронуться до его плеча; он не знал, почему это прикосновение должно было что-то изменить, но Фрэнк облегчённо вздохнул. Майки заключил, что в этом есть смысл. Фрэнка бесчисленное количество раз жестоко избивали, и поэтому прикосновение, которое не причиняло боли, было приятным и более чем желаемым.

— Ты уверен, что не хочешь сбегать ко мне и поесть, пока она не вернулась?

— Я не могу, — прошептал Фрэнк, обхватывая руками свой живот (после слов Майки он вдруг вспомнил о том, что голоден). — Если она придёт, а меня не будет... Она приготовит сегодня ужин. Она всегда делает это после... после таких вещей, как она сделала вчера. А когда она увидит, как чисто дома, то ей не придётся расстраиваться, — тут Фрэнк закрыл глаза, как бы немного дольше задерживая эту мысль в голове и обдумывая её. Майки просто сидел рядом с Фрэнком, не убирая ладони с его плеча, пока не стало ясно, что он заснул.

Не желая быть пойманным миссис Айеро, Майки встал с пола и подобрал рюкзак, а потом выскользнул из дома, закрывая дверь и надеясь, что Фрэнк скоро проснётся и не забудет запереть её до того, как его мать вернётся домой.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк проснулся как раз вовремя, чтобы запереть входную дверь и сделать занятой вид. Через пару мгновений пришла мама подростка. Молча она оглядела гостиную и столовую, пытаясь найти что-то, что было бы не на своём месте, но когда женщина не увидела ничего подобного, она прошла дальше, в кухню, где Фрэнк заново оттирал плиту.

Женщина смотрела на подростка, пока он не начал трястись от страха в ожидании удара или холодного приказания уйти в свою комнату.

— Хороший мальчик, — сказала она, вдруг положив ладонь на макушку Фрэнка и потрепав его по волосам, как если бы он был собакой. Фрэнку было плевать, если она хотела унизить его этим прикосновением. Мама похвалила его — она до него дотронулась так, что это не принесло боли. 

Фрэнк перевёл взгляд на неё: его глаза широко распахнулись от шока, а рот приоткрылся. Мама _очень_ редко демонстрировала ему свою любовь. Одно прикосновение — вот всё, что было нужно подростку, чтобы простить маму за всю боль, которую она ему причинила. Одна фраза (он был уверен, что она чуть было не сказала, что гордится им) — «хороший мальчик» — заставила его простить женщину за все те грубые вещи, которые она когда-либо ему говорила.

— Ты почистил микроволновку? — спросила мама, отходя от него так же быстро, как подошла, и открыла дверцу небольшого электроприбора.

— Да, мамочка.

— Вау. Ты проделал действительно много работы. Хороший мальчик, Фрэнки.

Фрэнк почувствовал, что его сердце готово остановиться.

Женщина закрыла дверцу и распахнула руки, приглашая Фрэнка в свои объятия. Он замешкался лишь на секунду, а потом быстро сократил между ними дистанцию и осторожно обвил руками маму, укладывая голову ей на плечо. Каждое мгновение он ждал, что она вот-вот его ударит или прошепчет что-то холодное и гадкое, но этого не происходило: женщина просто обнимала его; одна её рука покоилась на спине подростка, а пальцы другой перебирали его волосы.

— Фрэнки? 

— Что, мамочка? — спросил он, осмелившись прижаться к матери ближе и чуть подрагивая при этом.

— Ты не хочешь сказать мне... кто был сегодня в моём доме?

Фрэнк напрягся. Он точно знал, что смысла лгать не было. Она узнает. Она всё равно узнает и накажет его за враньё.

— После школы приходил Майки, — прошептал он.

— И?

— Он принёс мне домашнее задание, — Фрэнк обнял маму ещё сильнее, отчаянно цепляясь за неё и не желая, чтобы она когда-нибудь отпускала его. На протяжении всего разговора она перебирала пряди его волос, будто расчёсывая их пальцами.

— И всё?

— Да, мамочка.

— Если я узнаю, что ты соврал мне, Фрэнки, мне придётся наказать тебя за такое поведение.

— Я не вру, мамочка, клянусь тебе! Он был здесь совсем недолго; он просто отдал мне задание. Я сказал, что утром мне было плохо, и поэтому меня не было в школе.

— Он поверил тебе, Фрэнки?

— Да, мамочка, — слеза скатилась по щеке подростка, и он буквально вжался в свою мать, без слов умоляя её сохранить свою привязанность к нему, когда она вдруг перестала гладить его по голове.

— Ты знаешь, что произойдёт, если кто-то... пожалуется на меня?

— Нет, — произнёс Фрэнк, едва слышно вздыхая, когда женщина продолжила вплетать пальцы в его волосы. Мама так редко дотрагивалась до него, не считая моментов, когда это делалось лишь для того, чтобы сделать ему больно. Несмотря на то, что Фрэнк знал, к чему приведёт их контакт, он не мог заставить себя отодвинуться. 

— Они придут и заберут тебя. Потом отдадут на воспитание в другую семью, где мужчины будут делать с тобой... ужасные, грешные вещи. Они испортят тебя, раздавят, уничтожат, и никому не будет до этого дела. Так что если ты думаешь, что я плохо с тобой обращаюсь...

— Я так не думаю, мамочка! И никогда не думал, — сказал Фрэнк, утыкаясь носом в плечо матери и вытирая слёзы о её рукав, будто в попытке доказать свою искренность. 

— ...то я могу заверить тебя, что то, что сделают с тобой они, заставит тебя быть _благодарным_ мне, потому что я воспитываю тебя всего лишь какими-то пощёчинами.

— Ты не плохая, мамочка, — прошептал Фрэнк. — Я люблю тебя. Ты хорошая мама, правда.

— Но никто так не думает, когда видит, что ты _вынуждаешь меня_ делать с тобой. Не могу поверить, насколько бессовестно и неуважительно ты вёл себя вчера, — она начала упрекать его, при этом обнимая его и гладя по голове. — Фрэнки, если ты ещё когда-нибудь что-нибудь украдёшь, то у меня не останется другого выхода. Мне придётся наказать тебя так сильно, как я могу. А потом приедет полиция, заберёт тебя у меня и отдаст этим безбожным мужчинам, которые сделают тебе _ещё_ хуже. Ты знаешь, что они делают с... с маленькими невинными мальчиками? Мальчиками как ты, Фрэнки? 

— Нет, мамочка, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк, хотя он прекрасно знал, что именно его мама имела в виду. Но ему было слишком страшно признаться, что он что-то знал об этом грехе.

— Ну, — женщина внезапно сжала руку в кулак, потянув сына за волосы, пока он не отпустил её. Потом она ослабила хватку и отошла, — может быть, это и хорошо. Теперь ты подумаешь перед тем, как опозорить меня в следующий раз.

— Я не специально, мамочка. Я... — Фрэнк быстро закрыл рот, зная, что, если он скажет о том, что сделал это из-за голода, мама не даст ему поужинать. — Я правда хочу, чтобы ты меня простила.

— Что ж, мы все хотим того, что не можем получить. Я пойду переоденусь, а потом ты поможешь мне с ужином. Любая жалоба — и ты останешься без еды до конца недели.

— Я не буду жаловаться, мамочка. Просто скажи мне, что делать. Скажи, как я могу помочь, — Фрэнк попытался ей улыбнуться, но она отрывисто качнула головой и поджала губы в знак неодобрения. Настроение подростка резко упало, и он опустил голову. — Прости, мамочка.

— Мой хороший мальчик, — сказала она как будто сама себе и пошла наверх, чтобы наконец переодеться.


	5. Chapter 5

Они снова сидели в парке, поедая чипсы и фруктовые стаканчики. Майки был полусонным — всю ночь он играл в видеоигры вместе со старшим братом. Фрэнку не хотелось спать, но только потому, что ему было слишком больно. Мама выпорола его тем утром после того, как нашла в его комнате спрятанный мусор — это были упаковки от всех тех продуктов, которые он украл за несколько лет. Она била Фрэнка ремнём снова и снова, пока на его боксёрах не выступили капельки крови. Только тогда женщина решила, что он усвоил урок, и позволила ему надеть джинсы.

Сидеть весь день на жёстких школьных стульях было невыносимо, а муки голода, накатывавшие на подростка, только ухудшали ситуацию. Фрэнк был так благодарен Майки, который купил ему поесть, отказавшись даже слушать о том, что Фрэнк вернёт ему деньги.

— Я ненавижу мистера Бёрки, — заявил Майки.

— Правда? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, готовясь к очередной длинной истории о мистере Бёрки — учителе естествознания у десятых классов, — который, казалось, задался целью каждый день портить Майки настроение.

— Сегодня на уроке я честно пытался писать конспект, но мне стало скучно, поэтому я решил порисовать. Он это заметил и велел мне быть внимательнее — и был прав. Я знаю, что нужно быть внимательнее, — он говорил и говорил, пока не дошёл до того, как Бёрки заставил его выйти к доске и уравнять коэффициенты в реакции. Майки ненавидел стоять перед всем классом, это очень нервировало его, и большинство учителей это понимало, но Бёрки объяснял свои действия тем, что хотел приучить Майки к выступлениям на публике. Всё это злило подростка.

— Мда, это дерьмово, — подытожил Фрэнк, переведя взгляд на пустой стакан в руках. Майки заметил это и дал ему ещё один. Фрэнк быстро выпил весь сок, а потом наклонил край стаканчика так, чтобы маленькие кусочки персика и ананаса скользнули ему в рот.

— Возьми ещё, — Майки подтолкнул пачку чипсов к своему другу, а потом лёг на спину, закинул руки за голову и закрыл глаза. К тому времени как подросток закончил есть, Майки уже спал.

Фрэнк вздохнул и стал наблюдать за ним, вдруг почувствовав себя ещё более одиноким оттого, что Майки спит. Но он никогда бы не разбудил его только для того, чтобы прогнать это ощущение. 

Лёжа на боку, подросток немного придвинулся к Майки и так же, как и он, перевернулся на спину, подняв колени так, чтобы бёдра не касались земли. Это было унизительно — ему уже давно не пять лет, а мама всё ещё _порола_ его за малейшую провинность. Было бы намного лучше, если бы она била его по спине или по лицу: всё что угодно, лишь бы только не говорить Майки, почему он не может нормально сидеть. Это было слишком постыдно.

Но Майки не осуждал его. Он мог ненавидеть то, как мама Фрэнка обращается с его другом, но он никогда не осуждал самого Фрэнка за то, что тот ему многое не рассказывал. Майки был хорошим человеком во всех смыслах, и Фрэнк был безумно благодарен, что у него есть такой друг. Он вообще сомневался, смог бы он прожить эти два года, если бы Майки не поддерживал его. Не один и не два раза Фрэнк шептал Майки на ухо, что ему страшно оставаться одному, потому что он собирался преподнести своей матери тот подарок, о котором она всегда мечтала — его собственную смерть.

Подростку было сложно выдерживать происходящее в его жизни. Смесь физической и психической агонии, в которой он постоянно пребывал, как минимум три раза в год подталкивала его к точке невозврата. Иногда Фрэнк злился на Майки за то, что он отговаривал его от самоубийства. Всё, чего хотел Фрэнк — чтобы его мама была счастлива. Но в глубине души он знал, что может сделать её счастливой только одним способом: оборвать свою жизнь — жизнь, которую она не хотела смешивать со своей, жизнь, которую она никогда не желала давать ему. Но всё же довольно часто Фрэнк был рад только потому, что всё ещё дышит.

В такие дни, как этот, когда он мог просто валяться на траве рядом со своим лучшим другом, Фрэнк был счастлив. Настолько счастлив, насколько он мог быть.

Фрэнк наклонил голову на бок и посмотрел Майки в лицо, даже не осознавая, что он это делает. Он жадно впитывал глазами каждую острую черту его лица, каждую травинку в его волосах, каждое пятнышко на его коже... Майки не был идеальным, но он был для Фрэнка чем-то больше, чем просто обычный подросток. 

Инстинктивно Фрэнк придвинулся к Майки, желая быть ещё ближе к своему единственному другу. Дети в школе, казалось, думали о Фрэнке так же, как думала его мать — что он был недостоин даже самого простого, гуманного, человеческого обращения. На уроках физкультуры его постоянно избивали, его запихивали в шкафчики, окунали головой в унитаз... В общем, все те кошмарные издевательства, которые могут придумать школьники, были обращены на него. Но Майки всегда был с Фрэнком, чтобы выручить его или высушить его волосы коричневатой жёсткой туалетной бумагой, и Фрэнк был так, так сильно благодарен ему за это.

Без Майки он был бы окончательно потерян.

Фрэнк медленно наклонился к Майки и осторожно поцеловал его в щёку, даже не думая о том, что это значит для него или значило бы для них обоих. Майки был единственным человеком, который показывал ему свою привязанность, и Фрэнк не знал другого способа отплатить ему за это. Даже если Майки спал и не мог узнать об этом... Наверное, было даже лучше, что он не мог об этом узнать. Фрэнк сильно сомневался, что Майки оценит то, что лучший друг целует его на людях. 

Но эта мысль заставила его загрустить. Бывало, что Майки обнимал его или похлопывал по плечу или спине, и эти прикосновения были единственными знаками привязанности, о которых знал Фрэнк. Но он хотел большего. Он жаждал этого — даже не просто жаждал, он страстно, отчаянно, безрассудно желал. Иногда мама позволяла ему обнять её или поцеловать, но намного чаще она отталкивала его. Фрэнк хотел бы, чтобы Майки подпустил его ближе к себе, но он знал, что это всё обернётся плохо.

Его друг был влюблён в девочку, с которой они учились в одном классе английского. Фрэнку не могло даже во сне присниться, что он может оказаться лучше неё...

Но здесь они были одни, и Майки спал. Поэтому Фрэнк набрался храбрости, достаточной, чтобы прижаться к другу вплотную, и его поразило то, насколько самый малый физический контакт мог его утешить. Положив свою руку возле руки Майки, Фрэнк больше не чувствовал боль в бёдрах. Он успокоился достаточно, чтобы, наконец, заснуть.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк никогда не был популярным в школе. Он даже и не думал об этом. Его одежда не была брендовой, к тому же вещи сидели на нём нормально не больше недели после покупки, потому что потом его мама теряла всякое терпение, и вес Фрэнка снова начинал падать. Иногда женщина не давала ему принимать душ, и Фрэнк знал, что от него воняет, несмотря на то, что он пытался скрыть это с помощью дезодоранта или лака для волос — за неимением одеколона. Он вовсе не был спортивным, напротив: Фрэнк был ужасен в спорте, потому что либо он был слишком уставшим и голодным, чтобы играть, либо его подводила плохая координация. Парни-спортсмены ненавидели его, он не вписывался ни в компанию художников, ни музыкантов... Даже ботаники, у которых было своё место в школьной иерархии, не ассоциировались с Фрэнком, несмотря на то, что все они дружили с Майки.

Фрэнк был странным: никогда не был достаточно хорош для кого бы то ни было, никогда не был достоин даже мыслей о том, что кто-нибудь когда-нибудь положит на него глаз. И поэтому, когда он уже собирался уходить из школы и нашёл записку, засунутую в щель своего шкафчика, Фрэнк был удивлён тем, что это оказалось любовное письмо — ну или нечто близкое к этому. Он думал, что там будут слова ненависти: что он фрик, и должен просто умереть или исчезнуть, и никогда не показываться никому на глаза — такие же ужасные вещи, которые говорила ему мама. Но в записке этого не было. Она была написана от руки, а в конце была подпись.

Подпись парня, который был с Фрэнком в одном классе углублённого английского. Фрэнку ни в одном, даже самом безумном, сне не могло присниться, что такой, как Кайл Бреннер, захочет когда-нибудь встретиться с ним.

 _Фрэнк,_ — было написано там. — _Я заметил, что ты в последнее время выглядишь подавленным. Я знаю, что-то не так у тебя дома, потому что я видел на тебе синяки, и я знаю, что они получены не в школе. Я подумал, что мы можем поговорить сегодня после уроков. Я хочу точно знать, что с тобой всё в порядке. Я знаю, что мы не общаемся, но ты действительно мне нравишься. Если ты не занят, то можем мы встретиться около бейсбольной площадки? Я знаю, что это не совсем по пути тебе, но у футболистов будет тренировка, поэтому я не хочу быть возле трибун: они могут посмеяться над нами. Надеюсь увидеть тебя. Если ты не придёшь, то ладно. Кайл Бреннер._

Фрэнк не мог в это поверить. Он внимательно вглядывался в каждую строчку, пытаясь найти какой-нибудь намёк на то, что эта записка — подделка. Он не был знаком с Кайлом настолько, чтобы узнать его почерк, но когда он прокрутил эти слова у себя в голове, то понял, что звучат они так, будто их действительно написал Кайл. Манера речи была абсолютно такой же. Кайл Бреннер, сын члена городского совета, очень редко начинал предложение не с «Я». Это было клише.

— Ну что, ты готов идти? Мы можем зайти в Spend ‘N’ Save и купить фруктов, если хочешь есть, — Майки закрыл шкафчик и обернулся к Фрэнку. — Что это? 

— Эм... ничего... Нет. М-мне надо кое с кем встретиться. С учит-тельницей, да, мне нужно поговорить с учительницей, так что... М-м, я не пойду сегодня с тобой, — затараторил Фрэнк, на ходу сочиняя ложь и тут же проваливаясь. Письмо взволновало его и заставило нервничать так сильно, что фантазия покинула Фрэнка, и в нём осталось лишь головокружительное беспокойство. Кто-то хочет увидеться с ним? Кто-то, кто не Майки? Кому-то ещё было до него дело? Фрэнк не мог в это поверить. 

— О чём ты?

— Нет, просто... Ну, синяки и всё остальное. Учительница хочет, чтобы я с ней поговорил.

— Ладно. Тогда я подожду тебя здесь, — сказал Майки, пожимая плечами.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не надо. Я не знаю, сколько времени это займёт, а если я буду знать, что ты ждёшь меня, я буду только сильнее нервничать, — ответил ему Фрэнк, выдавив из себя улыбку, хотя и знал, что она выглядит вымученной.

— Ты уверен? — спросил подросток, на его лице отобразилось беспокойство. 

— Да. Всё будет нормально.

— Ну, хорошо... Хочешь, я могу зайти к тебе попозже?

— Нет, — сказал Фрэнк резче, чем хотел. — Нет... Прости, мама последние дни приходит домой не в обычное время, а ты знаешь, что будет, если она тебя увидит.

— Ладно. Тогда завтра увидимся, — Майки выглядел немного разочарованным, но закинул рюкзак на плечо и пошёл по направлению к выходу. Уже около дверей он обернулся, и Фрэнк помахал ему на прощание. Но стоило Майки скрыться, Фрэнк схватил сумку и побежал к чёрному выходу.

Может быть, это была ловушка, но он никогда не узнает, если продолжит прятаться от всего. Если он сможет подружиться с Кайлом, то, может, ему удастся расширить свой круг общения, и его жизнь перестанет быть такой пустой и одинокой. Худшее, что могло случиться — это то, что Кайла там не окажется, и всё это — лишь шутка, подстроенная спортсменами, которым захотелось избить его. Это не было чем-то непривычным для Фрэнка, так что он был готов рискнуть.

Он чувствовал, что ему нечего терять.


	6. Chapter 6

Майки был уверен, что Фрэнк соврал ему. Что бы он не собирался делать, это было связано с той запиской, которую он получил. Майки не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк попал в ловушку, потому что он знал, что может случиться.

Он сам получал записки от девочек, которые хотели «поговорить» с ним. И, естественно, когда он приходил на место встречи, эти девочки просто смеялись ему в лицо. Майки не мог допустить, чтобы такое произошло с Фрэнком. Но он знал: если он попытается предупредить своего друга, это лишь разозлит его.

У Майки не было никакого плана. Он собирался просто пойти за Фрэнком, чтобы вмешаться, если ситуация начнёт принимать плохой оборот. Если он увидит, как Фрэнк разговаривает с девушкой, то ему точно придётся разобраться лично.

Поэтому Майки сделал вид, что уходит домой, но вместо этого он просто спрятался за углом. Когда Фрэнк развернулся и пошёл к чёрному выходу, Майки последовал за ним, стараясь ступать как можно тише. Потом он остановился и стоял возле окна, пока не увидел, как его друг поспешно выходит из здания, прижимая ладонь к ноющим рёбрам.

Майки наблюдал, как Фрэнк пересекает школьный двор, направляясь к дальней части кампуса — туда, где были бейсбольная площадка и футбольное поле. Только Фрэнк стал белым пятнышком вдалеке, Майки сразу же пошёл следом. Он не хотел рисковать; не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк обернулся и увидел его; не хотел, чтобы они снова перестали разговаривать из-за чего-то столь незначительного.

Майки лишь хотел, чтобы с Фрэнком было всё нормально. Он жалел его и любил, как брата — любил почти так же сильно, как Джерарда. Майки сделал бы всё что угодно, чтобы он был в безопасности. Его злило то, что Фрэнк никогда не просил о помощи и никогда её не принимал. Он защищал своих обидчиков и отталкивал друзей. Майки ничего не мог поделать с этим, но он понимал Фрэнка.

Если бы _его_ мама так же плохо начала с ним обращаться, то Майки не захотел бы вызывать полицию. Он полностью зависел от своей матери. Он любил её, даже если это объяснялось инстинктом и простой необходимостью. Майки любил свою маму, и он не мог злиться на Фрэнка только потому, что тот чувствовал то же самое к своей матери — даже если она была «больна» и совсем сошла с ума.

Майки заметил Фрэнка — тот стоял у входа в раздевалку спортсменов. С ним был какой-то парень, но Майки не мог разглядеть, кто именно. Он прятался за деревом, немного высунув голову, и наблюдал. Он вмешается, когда ситуация примет плохой оборот. Если Фрэнка будут бить, Майки не сможет сильно помочь ему, но он сделает всё, что в его силах. Он хотел доказать своему другу, что несмотря ни на какие обстоятельства он всегда будет с ним. 

Время бежало минута за минутой, а два подростка всё ещё стояли там и разговаривали. Единственное, что изменилось — они сели на деревянную скамью. Спустя ещё одну минуту Фрэнк подобрал ноги, скрестив их, и полностью развернулся к своему собеседнику, внимательно его слушая. Майки хотелось подойти ближе, чтобы понять, кто был с Фрэнком, но возле скамейки было негде прятаться.

А потом случилось _это._ Майки не мог поверить своим глазам.

Собеседник Фрэнка положил ладонь ему на плечо, а потом поцеловал — наклонился и _поцеловал_ его!

Майки думал, что это не понравится Фрэнку, что он оттолкнёт подростка и уйдёт, но этого не произошло. Вместо этого он наклонился ближе и сжал рукой плечо незнакомца. Майки застыл, а потом полностью скрылся за деревом, отворачиваясь от целующейся пары и неверяще качая головой.

Он ничего не мог понять! Майки знал Фрэнка несколько лет, но тот никогда не говорил о своей ориентации или каком-то интересе к мальчикам. Это не было чем-то отвратительным для Майки, но просто... это всё было _так_ неожиданно. Теперь у него возникла куча вопросов. Фрэнк знал этого мальчика? Они были друзьями? Но Фрэнк никогда не говорил о том, что у него были другие друзья, значит... Они _встречались?_ И если так, то почему Фрэнк никогда не говорил об этом?

Майки много раз упоминал, что его старший брат — гей, поэтому Фрэнк _должен был знать,_ что Майки не оттолкнёт его и не перестанет дружить с ним. Даже если бы Фрэнк был влюблён в него, Майки бы не злился — конечно, если бы Фрэнк понял, что они никогда не будут вместе. 

Перед тем, как вернуться в школу, Майки высунулся в последний раз и тотчас же пожалел об этом. Мальчики увлечённо целовались, ладонь незнакомого парня была под футболкой Фрэнка; и, как показалось Майки (хотя он не хотел верить в это), рука его друга была между ног парня... 

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк не верил в то, что происходило там. Он ничего не понимал, но и не хотел разбираться в этом. Кайл Бреннер, тот, с кем он никогда не разговаривал, _целовал_ его. Первый поцелуй. Когда их губы встретились, Фрэнк почувствовал, что его сердце, которое колотилось, как бешеное, было готово вырваться из груди и улететь высоко в небо. Ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы не расплакаться от удовольствия и чистейшей радости. 

Знать, что кто-то, с кем он не был знаком, любил его, _восхищался_ им, возродило веру Фрэнка в жизнь. Он чувствовал, будто Господь наконец перестал закрывать глаза на его страдания и улыбался ему.

Но всё же ему стало не по себе, когда Кайл схватил его запястье, прижав его ладонь к своему паху. Фрэнк пытался вырвать руку, но Кайл шикнул на него и начал целовать его шею. Волны наслаждения накатывали на мальчика; волоски на его руках встали дыбом, а тело напряглось, хотя внутри Фрэнк был абсолютно расслаблен и спокоен. 

Всё происходило стремительно, но Фрэнку было плевать. Кайл продолжал стонать ему на ухо, и Фрэнк наконец осмелел достаточно, чтобы прижать ладонь плотнее к его паху. Он никогда не делал такого никому — никому, кроме себя — и поэтому нервничал. Но когда страх начинал захватывать Фрэнка, Кайл делал что-нибудь такое, что посылало по его позвоночнику мурашки и яркие вспышки удовольствия.

Но даже после этого он всё равно густо покраснел, когда парень просунул руку между их телами и расстегнул ширинку своих джинс. Фрэнк не смог отвести взгляд, когда Кайл обнажил свой член, пару раз провёл по нему рукой, а потом взял ладонь Фрэнка и обернул её вокруг него. Когда Фрэнк начинал нервничать слишком сильно и пытался убрать руку, парень брал его за плечи и целовал, проникая языком в его рот. Но Фрэнк почти не отвечал ему, не зная, как это делать.

А потом случилось _это..._

Кайл положил руку на шею Фрэнка и мягко начал пытаться опустить его голову вниз. Фрэнк сопротивлялся ему, Кайл рассмеялся — но это была не насмешка, а скорее игривое хихиканье — и надавил сильнее, пока мальчик не сказал ему отрывистое «нет».

— Почему? Всё нормально. Ты просто... просто очень мне нравишься, Фрэнк. Если ты сделаешь это мне, я сделаю потом тебе. Хочешь? — Кайл криво улыбнулся и передвинул руку, поглаживая Фрэнка по щеке и обводя большим пальцем его губы.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Фрэнк, внимательно осматривая футбольное поле и трибуны. Он не заметил никого, кто мог бы наблюдать за ними. Кайл казался милым. Пока они говорили, он сказал Фрэнку, как сильно хотел бы сходить с ним куда-нибудь. Может, если Фрэнк сделает это, они начнут встречаться? И ему не придётся проводить всё время с Майки, который уже наверняка устал от него. Фрэнк мог бы опираться на кого-то ещё и не выматывать лучшего друга.

— Будет классно. Давай? Я очень хочу тебя, ты такой красивый, Фрэнк, — Кайл снова поцеловал его. И в этот раз, когда он намекнул Фрэнку опуститься ниже, тот охотно повиновался.

Фрэнк покраснел, взяв член Кайла в рот, не совсем уверенный, что ему надо делать и как. Но он надеялся, что парень не уйдёт, если он окажется слишком плох в этом, и никому не расскажет... Мальчик молил высшие силы, чтобы Кайл никому ничего не говорил.

— Вот так, — простонал парень, когда Фрэнк вобрал его глубже и начал двигать головой вверх-вниз. — О да... — его рука лежала на макушке мальчика, направляя его. Он давил на Фрэнка, заставляя его взять член в рот до конца, пока тот не начал давиться и на его глазах не выступили слёзы.

Только после этого Фрэнк отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть. Он думал, что Кайл разозлится или пихнёт его обратно, но вместо этого парень затянул его в очередной поцелуй — с языком, несмотря на то, где только что был рот Фрэнка. Потом он снова заставил его опуститься.

Фрэнк продолжал сосать и изо всех сил пытался не захлёбываться слюной, когда Кайл давил на него слишком сильно. Время от времени он говорил мальчику, как можно сделать приятнее, и Фрэнк слушался его. Он надеялся, что сделает всё хорошо и Кайл не будет оскорблён, не уйдёт и никому не расскажет.

_Фрэнк молился, чтобы никто не узнал об этом!_

Когда Кайл начал беспрерывно постанывать, Фрэнк уже знал, что будет дальше, и сморщился, когда парень вцепился пальцами ему в волосы. В следующее мгновение он уже чувствовал во рту горячую горьковатую жидкость. Когда он попытался отодвинуться и выплюнуть её, Кайл не дал ему сделать это и сжал пальцы ещё сильнее. У Фрэнка не было другого выбора, кроме как проглотить всё.

Но даже когда всё закончилось, Кайл задержал его голову там на пару секунд, а потом выпустил Фрэнка, позволив ему вдохнуть и сплюнуть пару раз на землю, чтобы избавиться от вкуса во рту.

— Это было просто охуенно, — произнёс парень, улыбаясь Фрэнку. Но в его глазах было нечто злобно-насмешливое — то, чего Фрэнк не видел до этого.

Подросток ничего не ответил и лишь смущённо поёрзал на жёсткой скамейке. Кайл не целовал его больше, но протянул руку и заправил пару непослушных прядей Фрэнка за ухо, из-за чего тот расхрабрился и задал волнующий его вопрос:

— Т-так... Эм, ты собираешься... Ну, мне? — запинаясь, сказал Фрэнк, нервно переведя взгляд от Кайла к шероховатому дереву. Он был смущён, но взволнован. Никто до этого не хотел быть с ним так долго, чтобы стать ему другом — не то что доставлять какое-либо удовольствие.

— Да, — Кайл чмокнул его в щёку. — Да, но я не могу сегодня. Мне нужно идти сейчас на работу — в кинотеатр. Но если ты придёшь сюда завтра, — он снова поцеловал Фрэнка, увидев его нахмуренные брови, — я взорву тебе мозг.

— Точно? — с надеждой спросил подросток.

— Точно, — ответил Кайл, гладя его по щеке и утягивая в прощальный поцелуй.

— Подожди... Ты ведь никому не расскажешь?

— В смысле? — он улыбнулся так, будто не имел понятия, о чём идёт речь.

— О том, что мы... что мы делали. Нет, я хочу с тобой общаться и проводить время, но меня и так достают. Я не хочу, чтобы стало хуже.

— Фрэнки, тебе не о чем волноваться, — сказал Кайл, улыбнувшись и встав со скамьи. Фрэнк тоже поднялся и, пока парень застёгивал джинсы, огляделся вокруг. Он увидел, как кто-то идёт к школе через футбольное поле, но этот человек был слишком далеко и не мог их увидеть.

Кайл дошёл с Фрэнком до основного здания и лишь погладил его по щеке, когда настало время расставаться — вокруг было слишком много людей, и они не могли поцеловаться. Когда их пути разделились, Фрэнк побежал к дому со всех ног. Он не мог перестал улыбаться, как идиот, а его сердце с трудом билось под весом так внезапно рухнувшего на него счастья.

Кто-то _заметил_ его! Он кому-то _нравится!_ Фрэнк не мог в это поверить! Чёрт, он просто не мог!


	7. Chapter 7

Фрэнк пришёл домой и сразу же начал уборку. Он вычистил абсолютно весь дом сверху донизу — даже залез в самые тёмные и грязные углы своей комнаты, — чтобы маме было не на что жаловаться, когда она вернётся с работы. Фрэнк впервые за очень долгое время был по-настоящему счастлив, и он не мог упустить это окрыляющее ощущение, поселившееся на самых кончиках его пальцев.

Кто-то заметил его. Кто-то заинтересовался им. Кого-то физически _влекло_ к нему... Мама Фрэнка наконец-то была не права. Она всегда говорила, что ни один человек в здравом уме не захочет быть с ним, потому что он уродливый, отвратительный и мерзкий.

Перед самым первым поцелуем Кайл буквально осыпал Фрэнка комплиментами. Парень говорил, как ему нравились волосы мальчика, его одежда (его рваная, мешковатая одежда _привлекала_ Кайла!) и черты лица. Фрэнк не мог поверить в это — он был весь просто переполнен радостным возбуждением, — но ему пришлось запихнуть это чувство подальше, пока мама не вернулась домой и не спросила, какого чёрта он улыбается. Если она подумает, что он слишком уж счастлив, то с радостью исправит это своими способами — Фрэнк должен был знать своё место и не высовываться.

Подросток надел наушники (он умудрился украсть их из супермаркета за спиной матери) и немного послушал музыку, убедившись, что она не играет слишком громко. Но когда даже это не помогло Фрэнку успокоиться (скорее наоборот, музыка подняла его настроение ещё больше), он попытался направить энергию в более практичное и полезное русло.

После уборки он устал, но ему всё ещё кружили голову мысли о том, что произойдёт завтра. Он надеялся, что Кайл сможет прийти после школы на то же место, как они договаривались. Фрэнк, может, и не замечал парня раньше, но теперь он определённо хотел встретиться с ним ещё не один раз. Фрэнк чувствовал, что не может дышать без Кайла...

Подросток сел на диван и, дожидаясь матери, начал прокручивать в голове каждый раз, когда они с Кайлом как-то контактировали. На английском они разбирали тексты друг друга пару раз, а за год до этого они вместе сидели за одной партой на естествознании. Может, они тоже проверяли тесты друг друга там, но Фрэнк не мог вспомнить, было это или нет. Больше всего его волновал один вопрос: как долго у Кайла были к нему чувства?

Наверное, это началось довольно давно, раз он захотел зайти так далеко в первую же встречу. Фрэнк надеялся, что Кайл не сочтёт его дешёвкой лишь потому, что он согласился почти сразу же...

Но одной этой мысли оказалось достаточно, чтобы с лица Фрэнка сошла широкая улыбка.

Он надеялся, что Кайл не передумает насчёт них из-за этого, надеялся, что они могут дружить (или встречаться). Фрэнк просто почувствовал себя таким... ценным и любимым. Он никогда не думал, что кто-нибудь посмотрит на него _так_. И он не хотел терять такую возможность лишь из-за того, что он нервничал, боялся или не был до конца уверен, действительно ли он хотел быть с парнем.

Но Фрэнк уже решил для себя: неважно, парень или девушка — главное, чтобы человек по-настоящему заботился о нём. А Кайл казался заботливым. Если бы он не был таким, то стал бы он целовать Фрэнка в губы, зная, _где_ они были до этого? Стал бы он гладить Фрэнка по щеке и говорить, как хорошо он выглядит? 

Подросток был уверен на сто процентов, что Вселенная больше никогда не пошлёт ему такую возможность. Он надеялся, что не успел ещё оттолкнуть от себя Кайла, сам того не зная.

*~*~*~*~*

Следующим утром Майки обнаружил Фрэнка сидящим на полу возле своего шкафчика, как обычно. Но вместо того, чтобы заканчивать в последние минуты до урока домашнюю работу с подавленным видом, Фрэнк рисовал что-то на полях тетради, улыбаясь сам себе.

— Хэй, как дела? — спросил Майки, стараясь не впустить в голос тонкие нотки недоверия.

— Хорошо, — ответил ему Фрэнк, подняв глаза от тетради и всё ещё улыбаясь.

— Правда? 

— Да, — улыбка подростка стала шире.

— Какой-то... особенный повод для этого? — Майки сомневался, что Фрэнк расскажет ему о поцелуе с тем незнакомым парнем, но должен же он хоть что-то выболтать.

— Нет, — Фрэнк пожал плечами и легко рассмеялся. — Хотя... Ты ведь мой друг, правда? И умеешь хранить секреты?

Его слишком счастливый вид подсказал Майки, что Фрэнк знает ответ на свой вопрос. Впрочем, даже если бы Майки сказал, что не умеет хранить секреты, Фрэнк всё равно бы ему всё рассказал. Казалось, что он был буквально опьянён восторгом.

Майки никогда прежде не видел своего друга таким, и его раздражало, что он не может искренне за него порадоваться. Зудящее чувство где-то глубоко в груди не давало ему покоя. Что-то было не так во всём этом, но Майки не знал, что именно. Может быть, Фрэнк уже виделся с этим парнем раньше? Но тогда бы он рассказал об этом. Всё это было в новинку им обоим, но Майки знал по своему опыту: новые вещи слишком часто приносят беду.

— Конечно, умею. А что случилось? 

— В общем, есть один парень — Кайл Бреннер...

— _Кайл Бреннер?!_ — вскричал Майки. Фрэнк целовался с _Кайлом Бреннером?_ С парнем, который показывал всем интимные фото своей бывшей девушки? С _тем_ Кайлом Бреннером?

— Да. А ты... ты его знаешь? — спросил Фрэнк. Стоило ему заметить реакцию Майки, как его настроение начало резко падать.

— Да, знаю!

— А в чём дело? Я ещё даже ничего не сказал.

— Тебе и не нужно. Он ублюдок, Фрэнк, и я _точно знаю,_ что ты скажешь. 

— В каком это смысле он ублюдок? — спросил Фрэнк тем защищающимся тоном, который появлялся всегда, стоило лишь Майки заговорить о его преданности к матери. Майки было больно видеть, как Фрэнк изо всех сил пытался защитить кого-то, кого он почти и не знал, совсем не доверяя лучшему другу, проверенному временем.

— Фрэнк, у нас была с ним общая физкультура, и я видел, как он всем показывал фото своей бывшей девушки.

— И что? Она нравилась ему — он показывал её фотографии, — Фрэнк даже не обратил внимания на тот факт, что у Кайла была бывшая _девушка._

— На этих фото она была голой, — уточнил Майки, наклоняясь ближе к другу, чтобы его не услышали. 

— Он не фотографировал меня, — едва слышно пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Что? Ты _раздевался_ для него?!

— Нет! Я не настолько наивный.

— _Настолько_ наивный?! Какого хрена вы с ним делали? 

— Ничего, — ответил Фрэнк; его глаза вдруг стали такими же тёмными и ледяными, как глаза его матери. — Забудь всё, что я сказал. Я думал, ты хотя бы порадуешься за меня.

Фрэнк собрался встать и уйти, но Майки схватил его за руку и задержал:

— Просто поверь мне, я ведь твой лучший друг. Если бы я не знал, что он ублюдок, то я бы не сказал тебе и слова против. Я правда хочу, чтобы ты нашёл себе кого-то и был счастлив. Но только не с ним. Кто угодно, но не он. Он только сделает тебе больно, и на этом всё кончится.

— Нет, — Фрэнк вырвал руку. — Он хочет встретиться после школы. Он _действительно_ хочет побыть со мной. Ты знаешь, _что_ это для меня значит? 

— Фрэнк...

— У тебя есть другие друзья, а у меня нет. Не лезь не в своё дело.

— Я знаю, знаю. Ладно, делай что хочешь, но только обещай, что будешь осторожен с ним. Я не хочу, чтобы ты как-то пострадал.

— Не пострадаю, — тихо пообещал Фрэнк, но выглядел он уже совсем не таким уверенным в своих словах, как и Майки. — После мамочки ничего не страшно, она уже сделала всё что можно было сделать. Сомневаюсь, что Кайл будет хуже.

Майки прикусил язык, чтобы не высказать Фрэнку всё, что он об этом думал. Кайл мог сделать очень многое из того, что никогда бы не сделала мама Фрэнка. Но Майки очень хотел, чтобы его другу не пришлось познать это на практике.

*~*~*~*~*

Когда Фрэнк вошёл в класс, несколько парней засмеялись. Он почувствовал, как этот смех прорезает в его душе слой гнева, вызванного словами Майки, и вонзается в самую сердцевину глубоко запрятанного восторга, уничтожая всю радость и всё счастье. Сначала подросток подумал, что он просто себя накручивает, но потом он оглядел всех своих одноклассников и понял: смеются они именно над ним.

Он услышал, как девушка на первой парте спросила своего соседа, что случилось. Фрэнк краем глаза наблюдал за ними, опустив голову, чтобы никто не заметил, что он на неё смотрит. Она была популярной — одной из тех, на кого Фрэнк не имел права даже смотреть. Девушка наклонилась ближе, когда парень достал свой мобильник. Он что-то показал ей, а потом она резко вдохнула, подавившись воздухом, выпрямилась и громко, манерно вскричала:

— О Боже! Фу, зачем ты показал мне _это?_

После этого все парни в классе начали хохотать, кроме небольшой группки в конце класса, которая увлечённо обсуждала что-то своё.

— Мэри, что там? — спросила девушка сзади. — Мэри?

Первая девушка — Мэри — развернулась и взглянула на Фрэнка, сидящего на последней парте, со смесью надменности и презрения. Потом она обратилась ко второй девушке и что-то прошептала ей, после чего они уже вдвоём посмотрели на него и засмеялись.

— Господи, это что, правда? — спросила вторая девушка.

— Да, — ответила Мэри, разворачиваясь обратно.

— Зак! Эй, Зак, дай мне посмотреть! — она откинулась назад, чтобы посмотреть на экран телефона Зака, а потом издала какой-то нечленораздельный вопль и начала безудержно хохотать, переводя взгляд с телефона на Фрэнка и обратно.

Фрэнк никогда не чувствовал себя таким униженным; от нервов его начало мутить, а руки затряслись. Он не сомневался, что знает причину их смеха. Кто-то видел их с Кайлом — может, это был тот человек, которого Фрэнк заметил на поле. Может, он сделал фото, и теперь оно разошлось по всей школе, как и предсказывал Майки...

До обеда оно точно окажется у каждого.

Фрэнк шатко вздохнул и собрался встать из-за парты. Подросток не знал, куда пойдёт, но ему было ясно одно: он не выдержит, если останется. Он просто не сможет высидеть этот урок, а даже если он решит остаться до конца дня, то ему нигде не дадут покоя.

— Эй, Айеро!

Фрэнк пытался игнорировать это, но парень продолжал шёпотом звать его. Всё больше и больше учеников поворачивались на звук, и Фрэнк полными слёз глазами взглянул на одноклассника.

Этот парень начал делать характерные движения рукой и одновременно прижимать язык внутри к щеке, изображая минет. Вся комната взорвалась смехом, и Фрэнк отвернулся, закрыв лицо руками. Тут вошёл учитель.

Прежде чем сесть за свой стол, он положил ладонь на плечо Фрэнка и наклонился, прошептав ему на ухо, что он должен собрать вещи и спуститься вниз, к офису психолога.

*~*~*~*~*

В кабинете психолога напротив Фрэнка за столом сидели директор, его заместитель и Добрая-Советчица-Карен, как гласил плакат на стене. Впрочем, она вовсе не выглядела доброй в тот момент. Когда Фрэнк посмотрел на неё, то увидел тот же презрительный взгляд, которым каждый раз одаривала его мама. Директор и его заместитель почти не смотрели на него, но если их глаза случайно останавливались на нём, то в них загоралось отвращение, которое они не считали нужным скрывать. Фрэнк уронил голову на руки и, окончательно раздавленный, отчаянно зарыдал.

Как он мог быть таким глупым? Как он мог поверить, что он нравится хоть кому-то? Как он мог поверить, что кто-то сочтёт его симпатичным? Достойным внимания? Интересным? Как?! 

Он был просто грёбаным идиотом. Идиотом, который получил лишь то, что он заслуживает. Он ведь знал, что на первом свидании не надо заходить слишком далеко. Тогда каким образом он позволил себе такое при первой же _встрече?_

Это была ловушка. _Конечно же,_ это была ловушка. Фрэнк не понимал: как он мог быть таким тупым?

— Итак, Фрэнк... Мы понимаем, что ты расстроен, но это очень серьёзно. Тебе нужно успокоиться. Сейчас ты ответишь на пару наших вопросов, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — с трудом выдавил Фрэнк. Это должно было звучать саркастично, потому что, _о да,_ было блядски просто успокоиться и отвечать на грёбаные вопросы, пока вся школа смеялась над фото, где он отсасывал Кайлу Бреннеру. 

Было бы лучше, если бы лицо Кайла тоже попало в кадр, но, судя по всему, этого не произошло. Психолог спрашивала его снова и снова, кем был второй парень. Фрэнк сам не знал почему, но он ничего не сказал ей. Может быть, Кайл не был виноват... Может быть, он тоже пострадал от этого. Не был бы он рад, если бы Фрэнк его защитил?

Фрэнк хотел, чтобы Кайл был здесь не причём. Он изо всех сил желал этого.

Когда психолог и директор принялись хором умолять его рассказать, кем был второй парень на видео, — _видео!_ — раздался резкий стук в дверь и секретарша объявила, что пришла мама Фрэнка.

Фрэнк никогда прежде так не боялся своей матери. Он обернулся и увидел её презрительные ледяные глаза и поджатые в отвращении губы. Она едва дышала, находясь рядом с ним — как будто от него отвратительно воняло, как будто он был неким мерзким, жалким существом, один вид которого заставлял её желудок сжиматься. Директор пожал ей руку и предложил присесть напротив сына.

Фрэнк знал одно. Если он не умрёт от стыда в этом кабинете, он наверняка умрёт после того, что сделает с ним мама, когда они вернутся домой.

*~*~*~*~*

Майки огляделся по сторонам, разыскивая взглядом Фрэнка, но его нигде не было. Подросток даже улизнул из столовой, чтобы проверить туалет. Осмотрев четыре туалетные комнаты на разных этажах, Фрэнка он так и не обнаружил. 

Он чувствовал себя отвратительно, вернувшись в столовую к своим друзьям. Наверняка он был виноват в том, что Фрэнк куда-то запропастился. Может, его расстроило то, что он сказал утром?.. Это уже не в первый раз, когда Майки так ранил Фрэнка. 

— Эй, — сказал, усмехнувшись, один из его друзей, Рик.

— Что? — Майки не понравилось странно-насмешливое выражение на лице Рика, и он сразу почувствовал себя неудобно.

— Уже слышал насчёт Фрэнки? — спросил Рик, рассмеявшись и краем глаза взглянул на двух девушек из оркестра за соседним столом.

— Нет. А что насчёт Фрэнка? — Майки прищурился. Когда это они начали шутить над его лучшим другом?

— Чувак, покажи ему видео, — подсказал один из парней за столом.

— Какое видео? Что ты, блять, имеешь в виду? Скажи уже наконец! — рявкнул Майки.

— Заткнись и иди сюда! — сказал Рик, закатывая глаза. Он вытащил телефон из кармана и убрал руку с ним под стол, а потом огляделся по сторонам, убеждаясь, что никто из учителей на них не смотрит.

Майки сразу же стало дурно от того, что он увидел. Всё вышло именно так, как он и думал: Кайл вернулся к своим старым проделкам и умудрился снять на видео, как Фрэнк ему отсасывает. Сначала было сложно узнать Фрэнка, но ближе к концу видео он повернул голову так, что стало видно его профиль. Если бы он только открыл глаза, то сразу же заметил бы камеру, и ничего этого не случилось бы...

— Отвратительно, — выплюнул Майки, выбивая телефон из руки Рика.

— Эй!

— Откуда это у тебя? — прошипел Майки, вскочив из-за стола и впиваясь в Рика взглядом.

— Не знаю, три разных человека прислали это мне. Учителя с ума просто сходят. Они сказали, что тому, у кого ещё найдут это видео, придётся иметь дело с полицией, потому что это детское порно. Прикинь! Детское порно!

— Удали это, — холодно произнёс Майки, когда Рик поднял мобильник.

— Зачем?

— Это мерзко! Удали! — Майки попытался выхватить телефон из рук Рика, но это было сложно сделать, не привлекая к себе излишнего внимания. А он не хотел, чтобы его впутали во всё это.

— Я понял! — воскликнул один из парней рядом.

— Что? — одновременно рявкнули Рик и Майки.

— Фрэнк отсасывал Майки!

— Нет, — жёстко произнёс Майки, надеясь, что его тон даст им понять, насколько он серьёзен. Но его упёртость только ухудшила всю ситуацию, и теперь он знал, что к концу дня его имя будет упоминаться вместе с именем Фрэнка.

Каждый раз, когда Майки видел Фрэнка избитым, измученным, усталым и грустным, он никогда не позволял себе думать о нём так. Но из-за Фрэнка ему теперь тоже не дадут жить спокойно, пусть сам Фрэнк и не хотел этого. Как Фрэнк мог поступить _так_ глупо? Он действительно был настолько наивен, что не понимал простых вещей? Нельзя отсасывать какому-то парню, если ты до этого ни разу с ним не разговаривал! Он действительно был настолько _тупым?_

Он вообще подумал о том, что сделает с ним мама, когда она узнает? А она узнает, потому что ей _обязательно_ позвонят из школы.

Это бесило Майки, потому что как бы сильно он ни злился на Фрэнка, как бы сильно ни хотел схватить того за ворот рубашки и хорошенько врезать пару раз, он всё ещё боялся за него. Если это видео ничему не научит его, то это однозначно сделает его мама.


	8. Chapter 8

— Мамочка, прости, — умолял Фрэнк, заходя в дом следом за матерью. С тех пор, как они выехали со школьной парковки, она не сказала ему ни слова и даже не бросила на него ни одного из своих так знакомых Фрэнку презрительно-холодных взглядов. Вообще, на самом деле женщина даже ни разу его не ударила, будто сочтя своего сына недостойным даже такого обращения.

Пока директор говорил о том, насколько серьёзна была ситуация и как усердно они старались остановить распространение видео, женщина молчала. Она открыла рот лишь после того, как её спросили — видимо, выбитые из колеи её ледяным взглядом — в порядке ли она. И, хотя для Фрэнка не было неожиданностью то, что она ответила, эти слова шокировали Добрую Советчицу Карен, директора и его заместителя.

— Это _позор,_ — произнесла женщина, — что это _существо_ — мой сын. Позор! Я знаю, что Фрэнк не самый умный ребёнок, но я даже никогда не могла _подумать,_ что он окажется настолько _тупым!_

Фрэнк всё больше и больше падал в её глазах. Директор умолял её сохранять спокойствие, на что она ответила, что не может. Её передёргивало при одной мысли о том, что именно она родила этого жалкого _содомита._

После этих слов директор предложил ей выйти в холл, чтобы поговорить наедине. Фрэнк знал, что ей скажут: её поведение «неуместно», и те вещи, которые она сказала ему в кабинете, могли быть расценены как оскорбление личности и достоинства. Ей уже однажды сказали об этом, после чего она не разговаривала с Фрэнком две недели.

Фрэнк боялся, что мама больше никогда не скажет ему ни слова. Молчание не означало то, что она перестанет его бить — ей не нужно было открывать рот, чтобы причинить ему боль. Мальчик напряжённо думал, как он может заставить маму простить его — или хотя бы _взглянуть_ на него, чтобы она поняла, _как_ ему жаль.

— Мамочка? — прерывисто прошептал Фрэнк, поднимаясь наверх за женщиной, будто забыв про то, что ему было запрещено появляться в её комнате. — Мама? Мама, прости, пожалуйста!

Женщина молча захлопнула дверь, но Фрэнк лишь на секунду замешкался, а потом приоткрыл её и проскользнул в спальню.

— Мамочка?.. Пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Прости меня...

Она молча стояла, не разворачиваясь и тяжело дыша, будто в попытке умерить свою злость. Это пугало мальчика, но он знал: если она начнёт на него кричать, то это тягостное молчание закончится. Она выплеснет всё, что есть в ней, и забудет на следующий же день о своих словах. Даже если она была слишком жестка и груба, Фрэнк был готов принять на себя весь её гнев. Так он хотя бы не чувствовал себя одиноким...

— Я не виноват, мама. Они... они все смеялись надо мной. Мам, я не знал, что у него была камера! Пожалуйста!

— Грязный содомит, — пробормотала женщина себе под нос.

— _Пожалуйста,_ мамочка!

Не обратив на мальчика никакого внимания, она сняла кардиган и подошла к шкафу, чтобы взять футболку. Фрэнк умолял её просто _сказать_ ему хоть что-нибудь, но сдался и ушёл, когда женщина начала расстёгивать блузку. Он ждал в коридоре, пока мама переоденется, а потом пошёл следом за ней, буквально наступая ей на ноги. 

Фрэнк знал, что таким поведением он только раздражает маму, но ничего не мог поделать с собой — он был в отчаянии. Он уже чувствовал себя отрезанным от всех. Неважно, что его рассказ о том, как над ним смеялась вся школа, мог в будущем быть использован против него — Фрэнк лишь хотел какого-то знака от мамы, движения, кивка — чего угодно, лишь бы только она не перестала его замечать.

— Мамочка...

Он повторил это, казалось, с тысячу раз, но женщина игнорировала его, продолжая готовить себе обед. Через пару минут Фрэнк осмелился встать между кухонной тумбой и мамой, заглядывая той в лицо.

— Отойди.

— Мама, скажи что-нибудь, _пожалуйста._

— Мне нечего сказать тебе. Отойди.

Фрэнк продолжал стоять там, где стоял, даже после того, как женщина с размаху ударила его в лицо.

— Я сказала, _отойди!_ Меня тошнит от одного твоего вида!

— Мамочка, я знаю, но, пожалуйста, не... — мальчик вскрикнул, когда женщина схватила его за волосы и с силой потянула, пока он, извиваясь, не рухнул на колени в попытке вырваться. Когда Фрэнк оказался на полу, она пнула его между ног, а потом взяла свою тарелку и ушла с ней в другой конец кухни.

Фрэнк лежал, прижав руку к паху и тихо поскуливая, когда вспышки боли слишком сильно отдавали в спину. Женщина игнорировала мальчика. Лишь закончив ужинать, она встала и на выходе из кухни наступила ему на руку, всем весом надавив каблуком туфли на его хрупкие пальцы. Потом она снова прошипела: «Грязный содомит» — и ушла.

Мальчик не двигался, пока женщина не вернулась обратно. Но и тогда он лишь вяло увернулся от пинка, направленного ему в лицо, и отодвинул вторую руку с пути матери.

*~*~*~*~*

После уроков Майки хотел зайти к Фрэнку, но, подходя к его дому, он увидел припаркованную машину миссис Айеро. Поэтому Майки просто пошёл дальше. В какой-то степени он хотел зайти затем, чтобы наорать на Фрэнка за глупость — ведь именно из-за него _вся школа_ думала, что именно Майки был вторым парнем на видео, ведь Фрэнк наотрез отказывался рассказать, кто это был. Но, когда подросток увидел, что мама Фрэнка дома, он почувствовал знакомое ощущение страха. Если она была дома, то она уже успела наказать Фрэнка... Фрэнку и так было больно, и Майки не хотел сделать ему хуже, выместив на нём свою злость.

Поэтому Майки пошёл домой и заперся у себя в комнате. Он даже не спустился на ужин, пока все не закончили есть. Но и тогда он просто взял тарелку с холодными остатками и поднялся обратно в комнату, чтобы поесть в одиночестве. Джерард пытался узнать у него, что случилось, но Майки на все вопросы отвечал, что не хочет говорить об этом. Спустя полчаса его брат наконец сдался.

На следующий день Фрэнка опять не было в школе, а слухи о нём всё продолжали обрастать новыми подробностями. Кто-то говорил, что Фрэнка видели, когда он отсасывал членам школьной рок-группы за футбольным полем, а кто-то — что у него СПИД и он через несколько месяцев умрёт. Кое-кто спрашивал у Майки, был ли это он вторым парнем с видео, но Майки не обращал на них никакого внимания. Он нашёл в видео одно маленькое доказательство в свою пользу. На парне в видео — на Кайле Бреннере (хотя никто и не поверил Майки, когда он рассказал о нём) — были спортивные штаны. Майки под _страхом смерти_ не надел бы эту дрянь. Многие с ним согласились, но потом меняли тему и спрашивали, знал ли он, что его лучший друг — педик.

Когда уроки наконец закончились, Майки зашёл в Spend ‘N’ Save, чтобы купить Фрэнку фруктовых стаканчиков и ещё чего-нибудь поесть. Зашёл он, кстати, как раз вовремя: его старший брат задержал женщину средних лет, которая пыталась украсть зарядку для телефона. Джерард даже дождался, пока она выйдет (и сработает сигнализация), а потом заставил её вернуться. Затем кассирша позвонила в полицию, но Майки не видел, как воровку увозили в участок — он расплатился и ушёл, не задерживаясь.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк долго не открывал Майки. Но тот не отчаивался. Вместо того, чтобы просто стучать в дверь, подросток решил звонить в неё снова и снова, пока у него не заболела голова, а Фрэнк не открыл дверь.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Фрэнк, пряча часть своего лица за дверью.

— Я принёс тебе поесть, — ответил Майки, поднимая пакет, который был у него в руке.

— Ты не должен делать этого. Иди домой, — подросток попытался закрыть дверь, но Майки успел подставить между косяком и дверью ногу. Потом он вошёл и сразу же увидел, _что_ Фрэнк так сильно пытался спрятать.

Было ясно, что мама ударила его в глаз, — там был большой чёрный синяк — но он так сильно опух, что Фрэнк не мог его открыть. На скуле подростка резко выделялась ярко-красная линия, которая походила на ожог.

— Фрэнк... Что это за хрень?!

— Пытался помочь маме с ужином... — пробормотал подросток.

— Чем она тебя ударила?

— Сковородкой, — Фрэнк пожал плечами, как будто для него это было нормально — _привычно._

— Это что, ожог? — спросил Майки, дотрагиваясь до красной полосы на лице друга. Фрэнк дёрнулся и замотал головой.

— Это я виноват. Она держала сковородку, и я просто... наткнулся на неё?

— _Наткнулся на сковородку?_ Фрэнк...

— Да! Я подошёл слишком близко, мама развернулась, и я случайно обжёгся. Она не специально, правда. Она даже поехала в аптеку за мазью...

— Чтобы у тебя на лице не осталось шрама, ага. Так никто не узнает, что она...

— Она не специально! — прервал его Фрэнк, вдруг шатко всхлипнув. — Ясно?! Это случайность! Мамочка бы _никогда_ так не сделала. Она _любит_ меня!

— Да ты глаз открыть из-за неё не можешь!

— Я унизил её, — прерывисто прошептал подросток. — Я... я её опозорил. Ей так стыдно из-за этого видео теперь...

— Но это не повод, чтобы тебя _бить!_ — воскликнул Майки, схватил Фрэнка за плечо и отшатнулся, когда тот болезненно вскрикнул. — Да что за хрень?!

— Не трогай меня!

— Слушай, это уже переходит все границы. Может, ты... поживёшь у меня пару дней?

— Нет! Я останусь с мамочкой, она...

— Она. Делает. Тебе. Больно, — с расстановкой произнёс Майки, не в силах бороться с упрямством друга.

— _Я её унизил!_ Она теперь даже не разговаривает со мной — постоянно называет меня содомитом. Боже, не могу поверить, что это происходит со мной, — Фрэнк тяжело осел на пол и закрыл лицо руками. Одна из них была забинтована. Всего одного вечера хватило матери Фрэнка, чтобы оставить на нём ожоги, синяки и даже, возможно, сломать пальцы...

— Я всё равно не понимаю, зачем ты это сделал, Фрэнк. Чем ты думал? — Майки сел на полу подле друга.

— Я думал, что нравлюсь ему, правда _нравлюсь!_ Если бы я сказал «нет», он бы ушёл, и всё...

Майки не знал, что делать, когда Фрэнк начал плакать. Он действительно _настолько сильно_ жаждал любви и внимания, что сделал бы всё, о чём бы его попросили, надеясь хотя бы на толику нормального, человеческого отношения в ответ. Конечно, если бы Фрэнк рассуждал логически, то понял бы, что ничего хорошего из этого выйти не может. Странно, что никогда до этого он не вёл себя так безрассудно, никогда так слепо не соглашался на то, что ему предлагали... 

Майки злился на своего лучшего друга, но он понимал, _что_ всё это значит. У Фрэнка дела шли настолько плохо, что он просто выбрасывал абсолютно все рациональные и трезвые мысли из головы — ему казалось, что хуже уже всё равно не может быть. Даже если бы Кайл избил его или заразил чем-то, Фрэнку было нечего терять.

Хотя, если бы Фрэнк знал, что всё произошедшее будет снято на видео и выставлено на всеобщее обозрение, он бы вряд ли сделал это... Верно?

— А что сделала твоя мама, когда узнала?

— Она не разговаривала со мной, — захлёбываясь слезами, прошептал Фрэнк. — Она даже на меня ни разу не посмотрела. Она... она сказала директору, что ей стыдно из-за того, что я её сын...

Не зная, как помочь Фрэнку и что вообще сказать, Майки отдал ему пакет с едой. К счастью, Фрэнк не стал отказываться и открыл один из фруктовых стаканчиков.

— Мне страшно идти опять в школу, — тихо сказал Фрэнк после долгой паузы.

— Да ладно, все уже немного остыли. Когда ты придёшь?

— Наверное, на следующей неделе, — прошептал подросток. — Психолог сказала, что мне лучше остаться дома.

— Ты будешь ходить к ней? — спросил Майки. Пару лет назад, ещё в средней школе над ним издевались, и поэтому его заставили раз в неделю ходить к школьному психологу, чтобы убедиться, что он не покончит с собой или не заявится одним прекрасным утром на уроки с ружьём.

— Да. По понедельникам, средам и пятницам во время обеда.

— Почему так много? — Майки был сбит с толку.

— Они хотят узнать насчёт мамочки.

— Они видели синяки?

— Нет. Она начала кричать на меня, когда её вызвали. Они хотят, чтобы я рассказал о том, что она делает дома, но... Я уже знаю, что скажу.

— Если ты скажешь правду, они могут помочь.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мамочка была в тюрьме. Я люблю её. Она ни в чём не виновата.

— Что она вообще им сказала? — спросил Майки, пытаясь разговорить Фрэнка, но тот лишь покачал головой:

— Я не хочу говорить об этом.

— Ты точно уверен, что не хочешь остаться у меня? Мама не будет против.

— Нет, — Фрэнк открыл ещё один стаканчик и выпил весь сок, а потом проглотил пару кусочков персика.

Майки вздохнул, но не стал настаивать, не желая, чтобы Фрэнк снова закрылся от него, несмотря на то, что у Майки _были причины_ злиться на Фрэнка: из-за видео пострадала и его репутация. Но Майки знал и ещё кое-что: если Фрэнк снова отрежет себя от всего остального мира, он просто не выдержит. Майки никогда бы себя не простил, если Фрэнк покончил бы с собой из-за его давления.

*~*~*~*~*

В школе над ним всё ещё смеялись. Фрэнк старался держать голову низко, надеясь, что, если он не будет видеть других учеников, они не увидят его. Спустя несколько дней все приутихли; тема с видео больше не вызывала такого веселья, как поначалу. Фрэнка доставали лишь на обеде по вторникам и четвергам — единственным дням, когда он не был заперт в кабинете Карен — но и тогда он старался обращать внимание только на Майки и не слушать шёпот за своей спиной.

Хотя у Фрэнка и Кайла был один общий урок, Фрэнк не стал даже пытаться заговорить с парнем. Он не хотел, чтобы над ним смеялись ещё сильнее. После того, как он увидел видео своими глазами, то сразу понял, что его снял Кайл.

Он хотел подойти к Кайлу и задать ему один простой вопрос: _почему?_ _Почему_ именно он? _Почему_ Кайл не мог оставить его в покое? _Почему_ он не мог начать распускать слухи о Фрэнке вместо того, чтобы показать всем видео?

Но Фрэнк знал, что ни к чему хорошему это не приведёт — у Кайла лишь появится больше причин для издёвок. К тому же, никто не поверит, что Кайл был тем, кому отсасывал Фрэнк. 

Фрэнк никогда не набрался бы достаточно храбрости, чтобы отомстить Кайлу, поэтому он запихнул эти чувства подальше, пока не перестал их ощущать вовсе. Они остались там, где он хранил злость по отношению к матери, к бабушке, к отцу. Снаружи он не выказывал ничего, надевая маску отчуждённости и безразличия. Он притворялся, чтобы не выглядеть лёгкой жертвой для своих обидчиков.

Притворялся... Вот только он никогда не был хорош в этом.


	9. Chapter 9

Фрэнк пытался не слушать голос матери, но стены спальни были слишком тонкие. Женщина, не в силах уснуть от разъедающей её сердце горечи, разговаривала по телефону со своей матерью. Она рыдала, и под тяжестью этих рыданий едва могла говорить. Фрэнк не мог слушать это. Да, может быть, мама не любила его; может быть, она действительно его _возненавидела_ после позора, который принесло ей то видео, но Фрэнк всё ещё любил её. Он не мог слышать, как она плачет. Ему было больно. Он хотел помочь. Он хотел пойти к ней и как-то утешить, извиниться ещё раз, хотя бы _попытаться..._ Но он был последним человеком, которого бы она хотела видеть в тот момент.

Она дала ему это понять не один раз.

— Мама, ты не понимаешь! — вскричала женщина в соседней комнате. — Нет! Нет, ты не так всё поняла! Я не виновата! — спустя пару секунд она снова истерично воскликнула: 

— Мама! Мама, я _не виновата!_

Фрэнк перевернулся на спину и закрыл лицо и уши подушкой. Но ничего не могло спасти его от криков мамы. Ей было абсолютно плевать, если он услышит. Она даже не пыталась говорить тише, будто бы желая, чтобы он действительно _услышал_ её агонию, чтобы он понял, _что_ сделал с ней.

— Мама... Мама, пожалуйста. Почему ты не можешь забрать его? Просто _забери_ его, умоляю... Хотя бы на один день, на выходные — _что угодно,_ но забери его от меня! Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста! — потом женщина снова болезненно разрыдалась. — Мама, не говори так. Мама! Мама, почему ты говоришь _так_ со мной? Ты знаешь, что я... Мама, умоляю, просто забери его. Он... _Он послушный._ Он будет делать всё, что ты скажешь.

Видимо, бабушка снова отказалась, потому что мама Фрэнка снова начала жалко захлёбываться собственными слезами, судя по звукам.

— Я не понимаю, чего ты от меня хочешь, — отчаянно проскулила женщина. — Мама, я _пыталась_ любить его! Я просто не могу, ясно? Не могу! Ты думаешь, я хотела рожать ребёнка, которого _ненавидела?!_ Хотела?! Нет... Нет, _ты_ меня послушай! Я хотела сделать аборт, помнишь? Но ты сказала «нет» — мой муж сказал «нет»! Я ненавидела это _существо_ с самого начала, с самого зачатия, но никто — слышишь, _никто_ не был на моей стороне! Я пыталась избавиться от него, но он не мог никак _умереть!_

Фрэнк почувствовал, как глаза обожгли резко набежавшие слёзы. Мама была больна, — он знал это — и он не должен был чувствовать себя виноватым за то, _что_ она сказала, но... Да, Фрэнк не был ни в чём виноват, но он прекрасно понимал, как видела всю ситуацию его мама. Хотел Фрэнк или нет, но он родился и этим разрушил жизнь своей матери — она была бы намного счастливее без него. 

Его разъедало горькое понимание того, что тот человек, который должен был любить его просто так, ненавидел его всеми фибрами своей души.

Может, ему не было бы так тяжело, если бы с ним был отец, но даже он не хотел знать своего сына. Отец, наверняка знавший, как сильно жена не хотела этого ребёнка, всё равно оставил его одного, с ней. Судя по всему, он тоже ненавидел Фрэнка, ведь ему было абсолютно наплевать, что станет с его сыном. Может, он даже надеялся, что однажды мальчик будет убит женщиной, давшей ему жизнь... Никто из членов их семьи не давал Линде избавиться от Фрэнка, когда он ещё не был рождён, но потом он стал всего лишь очередной бесполезной вещью в доме.

Фрэнк был болезненным ребёнком. Он часто попадал в больницу, и ему никогда не давали умереть, как бы тяжело он не болел; его постоянно направляли к всё новым и новым специалистам. И уже тогда его мать стояла в каком-нибудь углу, злобно сверкая своими ледяными глазами, пока доктора суетились вокруг него, улыбаясь и говоря, что всё будет хорошо.

Тогда Фрэнк говорил себе, что так выглядит мамочка, когда она волнуется. Но теперь он знал её лучше. Так выглядела мамочка, когда хотела, чтобы он наконец умер. Она хотела, чтобы доктора перестали так бороться за его жизнь, чтобы лекарства не действовали, чтобы болезни взяли верх над ним — тогда бы ей не пришлось больше играть роль любящей матери. 

— Просто забери его! — провыла женщина в соседней комнате. — Мама, забери его! Забери! _Забери!_ Я не хочу даже видеть его здесь! Пожалуйста, просто _забери_ его отсюда! 

Той ночью Фрэнк спал плохо. Следующим утром он, собираясь в школу, слышал, как мама ходит по дому. Она рано умылась (значит, ей тоже не спалось) и готовила завтрак, что было странно. На столе уже стояла тарелка с едой для Фрэнка. Мальчик грустно посмотрел на неё. Он был слишком подавлен, чтобы заподозрить что-то неладное. Может, мама наконец-то насыпала ему в еду осколки стекла или вообще отравила её?..

— Ты так и собираешься просто сидеть? Я зря готовила? — недружелюбно пробурчала женщина, не отворачиваясь от тумбы и не повышая голоса. В ней не было злости — лишь ровная, постоянная ненависть.

— Прости, мамочка, — прошептал Фрэнк, заставив себя сесть и взять вилку. Он не хотел показывать то, насколько был голоден, но, когда первые кусочки яичницы оказались у него во рту, он уже не мог остановиться. Когда Линда села напротив Фрэнка со своим завтраком, его тарелка была уже пуста.

Женщина уставилась на него, но Фрэнк не мог заставить себя посмотреть на неё. Её глаза всё ещё были красными, под ними были тёмные круги и чёрные следы потёкшей из-за слёз туши. Для Фрэнка это было невыносимо — знать, что его существование причиняет ей такую боль. В уголках его глаз начинали скапливаться слёзы, но он не хотел привлекать внимание матери.

— Я... Я _хотела_ любить тебя, Фрэнк, — сказала женщина низким и чуть подрагивающим голосом. — Я испробовала всё. Я... Я ходила к психотерапевту. Видит Бог, я ненавижу этих назойливых людей, но, Фрэнк, я ходила к одному из них во время беременности и ещё целых _три_ года после. Я делала всё, что она говорила: читала нужные книги, ходила на групповую терапию... Я даже брала тебя на эти грёбаные встречи «Мамочка и Я»! Но всё равно... _Всё равно_ я не могла даже просто смотреть на тебя.

Мальчик беспомощно смотрел на мать, приоткрыв рот. Слёзы свободно бежали по его скулам, капая на стол. Его грудь сдавило так сильно, что промежутки между рёбрами жгло. Он боялся даже вдохнуть — боялся, что у него случайно вырвется всхлип, и тогда мама ударит его или скажет что-то ужасное. Правда, она уже вряд ли могла сказать что-то более ужасное...

Она ясно дала понять ему, что ненавидит его и _всегда_ ненавидела. Для неё он был омерзителен, и ничто не могло исправить это.

— Твой отец _умолял_ меня не делать аборт! Он сказал, что Богу это не понравится. Он сказал, что мне не о чем беспокоиться, потому что он всегда будет меня поддерживать. Он _обещал,_ что я не останусь одна. И где он сейчас?! — женщина сделала паузу и, когда Фрэнк не ответил, громко ударила по столу кулаком.

— Я не знаю, мамочка, — прошептал мальчик, пытаясь сдержать рыдания. Его голос дрожал.

— Ты не знаешь, — повторила она с отвращением. — Он увидел, кто ты такой. Он понял, _что_ я чувствовала с самой первой секунды, когда ощутила тебя в своём теле. И он ушёл. Я всегда знала, что ты _отродье Сатаны,_ даже до того, как ты показал себя грязным, мерзким содомитом.

— Прости меня, мамочка, — Фрэнк быстро вытер слёзы, пока женщина не начала кричать. Вдруг она поднялась, и мальчик в испуге дёрнулся. Но она не встала у него за спиной, а опустилась на колени подле его стула, что ещё больше напугало Фрэнка. Линда положила ладони на его скулы, заставив мальчика посмотреть на неё.

— Фрэнк, ты любишь свою маму, правда? — спросила она не своим обычным холодным или грубым тоном. Это прозвучало почти искренне.

— Да, мамочка, — ответил Фрэнк, стараясь выглядеть достаточно убедительно для неё.

— Тогда ты окажешь ей небольшую услугу? Если она попросит тебя кое о чём, ты сделаешь это, Фрэнки?

— Да, мамочка, — мальчик тяжело сглотнул. Он боялся того, о чём она может попросить. Вдруг она будет умолять его выпить отбеливатель или спрыгнуть с моста?..

— Я хочу, чтобы... чтобы ты не приходил сегодня домой. Можешь сделать это для своей мамы? Можешь просто... _уйти?_ Только на эту ночь, Фрэнки? Просто уйди и не возвращайся домой до завтра, ладно?

— Н-но куда..?

— Просто _уйди,_ — повторила женщина, погладив его по щеке и улыбнувшись. — Ты вернёшься завтра, я приготовлю тебе обед... Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты был сегодня здесь. Уйди, хорошо? Мне нужен небольшой отдых от тебя. Сделаешь это для меня, Фрэнки?

— Да, мамочка, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк, смаргивая слёзы.

— Умница, — сказала женщина и вдруг ударила его одной рукой по щеке. Потом она встала и, не оборачиваясь, подтолкнула свою нетронутую тарелку к сыну. — Ешь. А потом уходи и запри дверь, — она взяла сумку и ушла, умиротворённо улыбаясь.

Когда дверь за ней закрылась, Фрэнк уронил голову на руки и тяжело, неприятно всхлипнул, выпуская наконец всё накопившееся напряжение и боль. Он знал, что мама не любит его, но не думал, что это заходит _настолько_ далеко. Он любил убеждать себя, что где-то глубоко в душе она его действительно любит, что хоть какой-то части её небезразлично, жив он или мёртв, что всё дело только в её болезни — но теперь он знал её лучше. 

Единственное в нём, что приносило ей радость — это мысль, что однажды он всё-таки умрёт и навсегда исчезнет из её жизни.

*~*~*~*~*

Когда Майки пришёл в школу, Фрэнк сидел на полу возле своего шкафчика и плакал, спрятав лицо в ладонях. Мимо прошла группа учеников. Они посмотрели на подростка и начали громко смеяться. Майки одарил их осуждающим взглядом, а потом сел на пол рядом со своим другом и положил руку ему на плечо.

— Что случилось? — спросил он, стараясь говорить так мягко, как только может. Обычно, если Фрэнк был чем-то расстроен, он прятался в ванной, а не торчал в холле на виду у всех.

— Мамочка сказала не возвращаться домой, — еле выдавил Фрэнк, икая и захлёбываясь словами. — Она ненавидит меня, Майки. Она _ненавидит_ меня.

— Всё... Всё будет нормально, — ответил ему Майки. Он хотел обнять Фрэнка, но побоялся, что из-за этого все снова начнут говорить, что он тот второй парень с видео. — Можешь пожить у меня. Родители не будут против, правда.

— Я не хочу, — всхлипнул подросток. — Я хочу... Хочу быть с мамой. Я н-не понимаю, что я сделал...

— Она больна, — Майки ободряюще сжал его плечо. — Ты ни в чём не виноват. Пойдём, а то на урок сейчас опоздаем.

— Я не пойду! — истерически воскликнул Фрэнк, перейдя вдруг на крик.

— Фрэнк... — Майки оборвал себя на полуслове, когда его друг быстро отодвинулся и вскочил на ноги. — Эй, подожди!

Но Фрэнк уже бежал по коридору. Он пронёсся мимо кабинета директора и, распахнув главные двери, наконец оказался на улице. Майки замешкался, но потом припустил следом за ним, боясь оставить друга одного. Он мог навредить себе или просто никогда больше не появиться в школе. Майки не мог позволить себе так легко потерять Фрэнка — особенно тогда, когда Фрэнку нужна была поддержка.

Он выскочил на улицу, огляделся и заметил Фрэнка, заворачивающего за угол. Майки быстро догнал его и схватил за лямку рюкзака. Он не отпускал его, даже когда подросток начал кричать и вырываться. Они оба упали на тротуар. 

— Фрэнк, перестань! — рявкнул Майки. Фрэнк не переставал извиваться и стараться сбросить его с себя. — Куда ты собрался?

— Я ухожу! Как хочет она! — закричал Фрэнк, размахивая кулаками и пытаясь тщетно ударить своего друга. 

— Никуда ты не пойдёшь, понятно? — Майки пригвоздил запястья Фрэнка к земле и сел ему на ноги. — Может, хватит?! Я пытаюсь помочь! Если ты не перестанешь, нас загребут копы, слышишь меня?

Спустя пару минут он помог Фрэнку подняться и, предварительно взяв его за локоть, повёл его прочь от здания школы — к себе домой. Когда они вошли, мама Майки, видимо, перепутав его с Джерардом, который уехал на работу чуть раньше, прокричала со второго этажа:

— Ты что-то забыл? 

— Это я, мам!

— Что ты делаешь дома?! — когда стало понятно, что она злится, Фрэнк сделал шаг обратно к двери, и Майки тут же поймал его за рукав. Но когда женщина спустилась вниз и заметила Фрэнка, её настроение поменялось, а на лице появилась широкая улыбка:

— О, Фрэнки! Я не знала, что ты здесь. Хочешь поесть чего-нибудь? У нас есть фруктовый салат.

— Нет, спасибо, — прошептал подросток. Когда женщина подошла к нему, он чуть нахмурился, зная даже до того, как она дотронулась до него, что её заинтересовал ожог на щеке. Она аккуратно дотронулась до красноватой линии кончиком пальца и недовольно прищёлкнула языком.

— Ты уверен, что ничего не хочешь? В холодильнике есть сок. Идём, я приготовлю тебе завтрак, — она жестом показала, чтобы он шёл на кухню за ней, и Майки подтолкнул его вперёд, чтобы он не попытался снова сбежать.

— Я уже завтракал. Две тарелки. Мне... Мне хватит.

— Тогда я налью тебе попить, — не дождавшись ответа с его стороны, она вытащила из шкафа стакан и налила персиковый сок. — Держи, Фрэнки. Иди в гостиную, устраивайся поудобнее. Я пойду закину бельё в машинку, а вы включите телевизор, если хотите. Чувствуй себя как дома, милый.

Когда она ушла, Майки сел на стул, а Фрэнк лёг лицом вниз на диван, оставив рюкзак на полу. Он поставил стакан с соком на кофейный столик, даже не отпив. Когда Майки включил телевизор, Фрэнк не обратил никакого внимания, а лишь позволил накопившимся слезам свободно бежать по щекам.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард закрыл лицо руками и закатил глаза, когда увидел, как к магазину подъезжает машина его матери. Последний раз, когда она приезжала сюда, был полнейшим унижением. Она не только отругала его за бардак в комнате (как будто ему было не двадцать два, а двенадцать), но и всё время _специально_ разговаривала с ним как с ребёнком.

Он сделал вид, что очень увлечён полкой, перед которой стоял, и поднял взгляд только когда услышал, как открывается дверь. Он развернулся и увидел, как вместе с его матерью заходят Майки и _Фрэнк._ Парень прикрыл глаза на мгновение и вышел из-за стойки к ним.

Естественно, мама заставила Джерарда обнять её, несмотря на то, что они редко обнимались даже дома. Это всё было абсолютно напоказ — чтобы Рэй и Эллен смогли посмеяться над ним. Когда женщина наконец отпустила парня, тот задал мучивший его вопрос:

— Почему Майки не в школе?

— Ну, к нам в гости зашёл Фрэнк, и поэтому Майки остался с ним, — ответила она, обняв одной рукой слабо сопротивляющегося Фрэнка и прижав его к себе. Мальчик в ужасе смотрел на Джерарда и задрожал, когда парень посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Я подожду...

— Фрэнки, не глупи. Ты поживёшь пару дней у нас...

— Нет...

— ...поэтому тебе нужно пойти выбрать что-нибудь поесть.

— Нет. Спасибо, но нет. Я... Я... Я подожду снаружи. Мне не стоит... — он снова бросил взгляд на Джерарда и ринулся к двери, выскакивая на парковку и в спешке врезаясь в багажник одной из машин.

— Майки, иди к нему! — прокричала женщина, подтолкнув своего младшего сына к двери. Потом она взяла тележку и обратилась к Джерарду:

— Хотела бы я знать, _что_ это сейчас было, — она выглянула в окно, рассматривая Фрэнка и Майки, которые сидели на земле возле её машины.

— Я дважды ловил этого ребёнка на краже, — произнёс Джерард и закатил глаза, услышав, как женщина возмущённо выдохнула. — Не начинай. Я знаю, что его мать — сумасшедшая. Во второй раз она избила его прямо здесь.

— Я знаю, что это твоя работа, но оставь Фрэнки в покое. Ты в курсе, что сегодня утром мать вышвырнула его из дома? Майки сказал, что она попросила Фрэнка не возвращаться домой. Ты можешь _поверить_ в это? Какая мать выкинет своего ребёнка на улицу? Какой матери будет _плевать_ на то, куда он пойдёт?

Джерард ходил рядом с женщиной, пока она собирала продукты в тележку, и слушал её тираду о том, какая миссис Айеро ужасная мать, и насколько хорошей матерью была она сама. Если Джерард не отвечал ей, она щипала его за руку, пока он не соглашался с каждым её словом. Да, мама _всегда_ поддерживала его. Да, мама _всегда_ правильно его воспитывала. Да, мама _всегда_ любила его.

Но Джерард никогда бы не осмелился сказать, что она добрая — она была далека от этого. Она была итальянкой, вдобавок ко всему выросшей в Джерси. Назвать её доброй было так же оскорбительно, как назвать огонь холодным. Она вовсе не была грубой, но сильной и не позволяющей никому себя оскорблять. Если она думала, что кто-то относится к ней с неуважением, она бы ни на секунду не задумалась и не стала бы себя сдерживать.

— Я бы позвонила в службу защиты детей, если бы точно знала, что она не убьёт его, пока они едут.

— Я хотел позвонить туда в прошлый раз, когда они были здесь, — признался парень. — Она била его по щекам, пока у него из носа не пошла кровь, а потом просто подняла его за волосы. Мне пришлось буквально вырвать его у неё из рук.

— А вообще, я могу позвонить этой женщине и сказать ей, что она никогда не получит своего сына обратно. Ты работаешь и можешь тоже оплачивать счета, а я могу себе позволить содержать ещё одного ребёнка.

— Ты не можешь просто взять и похитить её сына.

— Тогда пусть сам Господь поможет этой женщине, если она попытается меня остановить! — вскричала она, пугая Джерарда своей яростью. — Если она скажет хоть одно чёртово слово насчёт того, что хочет получить его назад, я расскажу полиции обо _всём,_ что она с ним делала. Она окажется в тюрьме так быстро, что моргнуть не успеет, чёрт бы её подрал!

Увлечённая своей тирадой, женщина не заметила, что Майки уговорил Фрэнка вернуться в магазин и что тот теперь стоял позади неё с испуганным выражением лица.

— Мам... — Джерард потряс её за плечо.

— Что? — она стряхнула его руку.

— Мама, — парень показал ей жестом, чтобы она обернулась.

— Ох... Фрэнк, я не...

— Пожалуйста, не надо вызывать полицию, — мальчик нервно кусал губу. — Она не специально делает это. Она больна. Врачи сказали, что...

— Я знаю, Фрэнки, я знаю. Прости меня, — она сократила расстояние между ними и притянула к себе, обняв, хотя по нему было видно, что он не хотел прикосновений от кого бы то ни было в тот момент. — Это просто расстраивает меня. Ты хороший, умный, заботливый мальчик... Она не должна так с тобой обращаться.

Фрэнк ничего ей не ответил, а просто стоял, пока она обнимала его, и пристально смотрел на Джерарда. В его красных от слёз глазах отчётливо был виден страх.

— Я пойду к выходу, — произнёс парень, уходя, пока мама ничего ему не сказала.

Он не знал, действительно ли Фрэнк останется на ночь или он убежит прочь, как только все отвернутся, но Джерард точно знал, что не хотел бы непрошеных гостей. Если об этом узнает кто-то из персонала или его начальников — о том, что у него дома был тот, кто слишком часто воровал из магазина, — Джерард потеряет работу.


	10. Chapter 10

Когда Джерард вернулся домой, Фрэнк спал на диване, а Майки сидел на полу и смотрел телевизор. Донна была на кухне — готовила ужин. 

Парень спустился в подвал, где была его комната, и переоделся из рабочей униформы в чёрные джинсы и толстовку со скелетом. Ему было неудобно осознавать, что в их доме находится Фрэнк. Но это было не только потому, что мальчик постоянно воровал из Spend ‘N’ Save.

Майки сказал, что Фрэнк - его лучший друг, а Донна вела себя так, будто знает Фрэнка с самого его детства. Тогда почему Джерард никогда о нём не слышал? Он действительно _так_ мало времени проводил со своей семьёй? Парень никогда не думал о себе как о плохом старшем брате, но какой же из него хороший брат, если он даже не знает, кто лучший друг Майки?

Всё же парень пришёл к выводу, что в этом некого винить, кроме него самого. В конце концов, вместо того, чтобы перед ужином побыть с братом, он валялся на кровати и рисовал, пока его не звали есть. 

Когда Джерард поднялся наверх, он был удивлён увидеть всю семью за столом. Обычно они не ужинали вместе: отец с матерью садились на диван, Майки ел вместе с ними перед телевизором или поднимался к себе, а Джерард всегда уходил в спальню со своей тарелкой. Но в тот день они старались изображать счастливую семью, потому что с ними был Фрэнк.

Джерарду пришлось сесть напротив Фрэнка. Он чуть поёрзал, чувствуя себя неудобно из-за присутствия мальчика, и вдруг заметил, что тот тоже не мог усидеть на месте. Ему стало интересно: Фрэнк нервничал, или ему было больно сидеть? Вдруг мать избила его снова перед тем, как выгнала из дома и велела не приходить?

Наверное, он никогда не сможет понять, как эта женщина могла так относиться к своему ребёнку. Фрэнк даже не был плохим или непослушным. Он был тихим, вежливым и таким запуганным, что не мог даже протянуть руку и положить себе на тарелку то, что хочет — Майки пришлось самому сделать это. В тот момент Джерард понял ещё кое-что: в ужине, который приготовила его мама, не хватало одной очень важной вещи: мяса. 

— Это всё? — поинтересовался он, оглядывая стол в поисках чего-нибудь мясного. Но там не было ни курицы, ни говядины, ни даже бекона — ничего.

— Да. А что? — спросила женщина, взяв в руку вилку.

— Ничего, просто спросил, — пробормотал Джерард.

— Если ты о мясе, то Фрэнк не ест его, — встрял Майки. «Грёбаный четырёхглазый телепат» — подумал парень.

— Простите, — прошептал Фрэнк, не поднимая глаз от тарелки. Когда Донна сказала, что всё нормально и она не против для разнообразия один раз поужинать чем-то без мяса, мальчик только снова извинился. Он долго сидел, не решаясь начать есть. Он как будто стыдился своего голода. У Джерарда было чувство, что Фрэнк бы лучше отказался от еды и ушёл голодным, только чтобы никому не мешать.

— Надеюсь, что вышло вкусно, — через пару минут молчания произнесла женщина. — Я нашла в интернете новый рецепт.

— Очень вкусно, ма, — не выдержав, сказал парень после того, как она повторила это ещё три раза, лишь слегка меняя слова. Она ждала хоть какого-то ответа от Фрэнка, но тот не поднимал головы и ел. Джерард заметил, что ел он очень странно. Мальчик накалывал на вилку маленький кусочек — настолько маленький, насколько это было возможно — и клал в рот. Когда вилка оказывалась пустой, он брал ещё кусок и снова клал его в рот, даже если всё ещё не прожевал предыдущий. Фрэнк будто придерживался какого-то странного ритма, и Джерарду стало от этого не по себе.

Нормальные люди не едят на автомате. Это не должно быть механическим, выверенным процессом.

— Джерард, может, после ужина мальчики поиграют на приставке у тебя в комнате?

— Ладно, — ответил тот, хотя ему совсем не нравилась мысль о том, что Фрэнк будет сидеть в его комнате. Он понимал, что мальчик крал из магазина, потому что хотел есть, но помимо еды он пытался стащить лак для ногтей и наушники... В комнате Джерарда не было камер, и он не мог поймать Фрэнка, если тот попытается взять деньги и один из его коллекционных комиксов. 

Впрочем, парень не собирался высказывать всё это своей матери. Он просто присмотрит за мальчиком сам, и всё.

— Я... Я, наверное, пойду, — вдруг сказал Фрэнк. Но сказал он это так тихо, что его едва услышали.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь, — ответила Донна, стараясь, чтобы это прозвучало твёрдо.

— Я не хочу мешать, — пробормотал мальчик себе под нос, откладывая вилку; его тарелка всё ещё была наполовину полна. Он скорее не хотел попасть в неприятности, чем помешать — так показалось Джерарду. Ещё он не мог не почувствовать, что мальчик хотел спать на улице, потому что думал, что именно этого хотела его мать, когда выгнала из дома. Она хотела наказать его. А если он ушёл к другу, где с ним впервые в жизни стали нормально обращаться, то какой же урок это может преподать ему?

— Ты никому не мешаешь, Фрэнки. А теперь доедай, пока не остыло окончательно.

Мальчик снова взял вилку, но выглядел так, будто сейчас заплачет. Майки положил ему слишком много, и Джерард сразу же заметил это. Фрэнк рассмотрел тарелки всех сидящих за столом, а потом перевёл взгляд обратно на свою и тяжело сглотнул, начав запихивать в себя больше, чем нужно.

Дома он голодал, поэтому ему не нужно было много, чтобы наесться.

Вдруг Фрэнк поднял голову и встретился со взглядом Джерарда, который в тот же миг понял, что пялится на бедного ребёнка уже минут десять. Когда мальчик понял, что он наблюдает за ним, то уронил вилку и отодвинул стул. Он выглядел так, будто хочет убежать, но продолжал нервно поглядывать на Донну, боясь, что, если он встанет, она накричит на него или ударит.

— Мне не стоит оставаться, — прошептал мальчик. — Моя бабушка живёт... неподалёку. Я лучше переночую у неё.

— Твоя бабушка живёт в Пенсильвании, успокойся, — сказал Майки, как будто считая, что Донна даст Фрэнку уйти, даже если бы женщина жила по соседству.

— Я не понимаю, почему тебе так неудобно, Фрэнки. У нас более чем хватит места для тебя, к тому же, ты всего лишь переночуешь. _Пожалуйста,_ ешь, а потом... Потом вы с Майки можете поиграть на приставке до того, как придёт время спать.

— Время спать? — скривился Майки. С десяти лет он ложился, когда хотел.

— Да. Одиннадцать часов, — ответила Донна.

— Что за фигня?! Боже.

— Не спорь с матерью, Майкл, — сказал вдруг их отец. Это была его первая фраза за ночь; по большей части он не обращал внимания на Фрэнка. Джерард часто думал, что его неспособность нормально общаться с людьми досталась ему каким-то образом от отца. У их матери были подруги и друзья, она постоянно с кем-то болтала, куда бы не пошла — у отца же не было даже приятелей, с кем бы он пил по вечерам пятницы в каком-нибудь баре.

Парень не удивился, когда, казалось бы, безразличный тон его отца напугал Фрэнка. Он на мгновение закрыл лицо руками, а потом снова попытался впихнуть в себя остатки ужина. После пары кусочков он стал рвано и часто дышать, и Джерард посмотрел на Майки, который, в свою очередь, бросил взгляд на Фрэнка и пожал плечами. В конце концов, что он должен был сделать? Забрать его тарелку? Вылить туда содержимое стакана, чтобы мальчику нечего было есть?

Он бы хотел рассказать какую-нибудь историю или поднять интересную тему, только чтобы Фрэнк успокоился. Он не должен быть таким напуганным и напряжённым. В их доме никогда не было строгих правил, и никто никогда не обидел бы его здесь. Даже Джерард не собирался ничего делать с мальчиком, пусть даже из-за него Spend ‘N’ Save терпел убытки.

Чёрт, даже если бы он увидел, что Фрэнк крадёт деньги или что-то ещё, он бы вообще ничего никому не сказал об этом. Для него была большая разница между тем, что он не даёт воровать из магазина, и тем, что он не даёт воровать из собственного дома. Во-первых, в магазине ему за это и платили. Во-вторых, в магазине его всегда могли прикрыть. Там был другой персонал, он мог вызвать полицию, у них, в конце концов, были правила. Он не хотел, чтобы его уволили. Здесь же, у себя дома, у него ничего этого не было. Он бы не стал вызывать полицию. А в-третьих, он просто боялся, что, если он даже и поймает Фрэнка на краже, Донна устроит ему скандал. Она была очень привязана к этому ребёнку и _никому_ бы не позволила его обидеть.

*~*~*~*~*

Комната Джерарда была потрясающей. Фрэнк не мог сдержать своих эмоций: она была просто огромной, просторной и заполненной всякими вещами. Это привело его в восторг. У него самого не было особенно много своих вещей дома, и, даже несмотря на то, что Джерард обжил лишь малую часть подвала, это всё равно было больше, чем крохотная комната Фрэнка. Везде лежали книги, комиксы, диски, всякие художественные штучки, скетчбуки и рисунки. Фрэнк хотел рассмотреть и потрогать абсолютно всё, но он боялся, что Джерард — _менеджер по предотвращению потерь_ — подумает, что он собирается забрать что-то себе, и выгонит его.

Фрэнк несколько раз за ужин хотел уйти, но на самом деле он совсем не хотел провести ночь на улице. Стояла осень, начинало холодать. У мальчика не было никакой верхней одежды, и единственным местом, где он мог лечь спать, был задний двор школы. Но по ночам там очень часто шатались наркоманы и дилеры, а Фрэнк не хотел быть убитым, если его найдут и сочтут опасным свидетелем.

Ему нравилось дома у Майки. Донна была такой милой и... _тёплой._ Фрэнк видел её всего лишь пару раз, но даже тогда она всё время пыталась откормить его, совсем незнакомого подростка. В тот день она не переставала обнимать его и гладить по спине и плечам каждый раз, когда проходила мимо. Донна была так добра к нему. Фрэнк солгал бы, если бы сказал, что не специально находился всё время возле неё. Ему нравилось получать от женщины ту ласку и то внимание, которых ему так недоставало всю жизнь.

Сначала Фрэнк не хотел идти к Джерарду в комнату. Особенно это нежелание усилилось после того, как за столом начали обсуждать рабочий день парня. Оказывается, его наняли для того, чтобы следить за магазинами, в которых были большие убытки от продаж. Джерард рассказывал, что поймал уже кучу людей, пытавшихся украсть самые разные вещи — от краски для волос до цветных карандашей — и признался, что подозревает в краже одного из кассиров.

Фрэнк не мог поверить в своё ужасное невезение — старший брат его лучшего друга ловил его с карманами, полными краденых вещей. Но мало того: Джерард был там, когда Фрэнк разрыдался, как маленький ребёнок, и видел, как его била по лицу мать. Не самое хорошее начало знакомства...

Но, как ни странно, вне работы Джерард мало чем отличался от Майки. Он был сдержанным — скорее даже стеснительным — и таким же творческим, как и младший брат. Правда, Джерард, как оказалось, был больше увлечён рисованием, чем музыкой — в отличие от Майки.

— Тут много... рисунков, — чуть запнувшись, сказал Фрэнк, наблюдая, как братья подключают старую Нинтендо. 

— Да... Я хотел поступать на художника, но... 

— Но? — спросил подросток, нажимая на Джерарда чуть сильнее, чем он делал это обычно с людьми. Впрочем, обычно он вообще почти не разговаривал, но дома у Майки он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Даже если Джерард ловил его на краже в магазине, то здесь он совсем не казался Фрэнку страшным.

— Мы не могли себе это позволить, — пробормотал парень.

— Оу, понятно, — Фрэнк медленно подошёл к кровати Джерарда и сел на неё. Братья всё ещё возились с приставкой, матеря друг друга и весь мир в придачу. Потом Нинтендо наконец заработала.

— Фрэнк, будешь первым игроком? — спросил Майки, протягивая другу джойстик. Тот покачал головой. Он никогда не был хорош в видеоиграх, к тому же, он знал, что Майки злится, когда его герой умирает. Даже если его злость и не была адресована Фрэнку, подросток всё равно хотел оставаться от неё подальше. Он был не против просто посмотреть, как играют братья.

— Точно не будешь играть? — Джерард обернулся и приподнял бровь.

— Да.. Да, точно, — ответил подросток, поёрзав на кровати парня.

— Уверен? Ты _можешь_ поиграть.

— Уверен. Мне... Мне больше нравится смотреть.

— Ладно. Устраивайся там поудобнее, — произнёс Джерард, поворачиваясь обратно к экрану. Они с Майки включили игру и тотчас же начали подкалывать и издеваться друг над другом. Фрэнку нравилось смотреть на них так же, как и на прохождение игры. Это было почти как короткометражное кино, вот только актёры больше комментировали действие, чем рассказывали о нём.

Майки говорил больше, чем Джерард, и Фрэнк был удивлён этой новой его стороной. Майки всегда был закрытым и тихим. В школе его поддевали и подкалывали — конечно, не так сильно, как Фрэнка, но достаточно, чтобы у него не возникало особого желания общаться с другими. Когда Фрэнк был вместе с ним, он всегда говорил больше, но подросток думал, что это только потому, что он сам молчит практически всё время. Ему было не о чем говорить, кроме того, что у него болит и почему он не хочет, чтобы Майки сообщал о его матери в полицию. 

Видеть, как Майки над кем-то издевается, хоть и шутливо, было забавно — особенно учитывая то, что тот, над кем он издевался, имел власть. Хоть небольшую, но всё же власть. Кто мог бы догадаться, что у Джерарда, менеджера по предотвращению потерь, был младший брат, который мог называть его идиотом и которому это спускалось с рук. 

Фрэнк уже почти решился попросить у Майки джойстик только чтобы увидеть, может ли он так же издеваться над Джерардом. Было бы неплохо как-то отплатить тому парню, из-за которого Фрэнк столько раз попадал в неприятности.

Но у подростка никогда бы не хватило храбрости сделать это. Даже если он бы сел играть, то наверняка специально бы проиграл парню, только чтобы тот на него не разозлился. Иногда всё же лучше оставить вещи так, как они есть. Джерард был старше. У Джерарда была власть. Фрэнк был меньше и не только по возрасту или по росту. У Фрэнка не было права даже _думать_ о том, чтобы его оскорбить. По крайней мере, не здесь — не в доме Уэев, и не тогда, когда Джерард и его семья были так добры, что позволили Фрэнку переночевать у них.


	11. Chapter 11

Майки понял, что слишком увлёкся игрой, когда развернулся, чтобы посмотреть, как там Фрэнк, и увидел, что тот спит, свернувшись на кровати Джерарда. Его ладони были прижаты к груди, а пальцы, в костяшки которых он уткнулся носом, были крепко сцеплены в замок. Вся поза выглядела так, будто Фрэнк был готов защищаться от нападения — будто бы он был готов к боли всегда, даже во сне. Майки было грустно осознавать это. Но наступала ночь, и им с Фрэнком нужно было пойти спать, пока Донна не спустилась вниз и не начала настаивать на соблюдении нового комендантского часа.

— Можешь оставить его здесь, — сказал Джерард, когда Майки потянулся, чтобы потрясти Фрэнка за плечо.

— Ага, конечно, оставлю я его здесь с тобой, — съязвил подросток, продолжая будить своего друга, пока тот не подскочил на кровати, часто дыша. Ещё пару секунд он не мог никак понять, где находится, и нервно оглядывал комнату, пока не наткнулся взглядом на Майки.

— Что? — спросил он, пытаясь перевести дыхание. — Сколько времени?

— Я хотел уйти наверх до того, как мама спустится сюда сама, — ответил ему Майки.

— Ладно, — тихо и немного невнятно сказал Фрэнк, не успевший ещё отойти от сна, и снова огляделся, но, заметив Джерарда, который стоял возле телевизора, сразу же опустил голову, слез с кровати и побрёл, пошатываясь, к лестнице.

По пути наверх подросткам пришлось задержаться в гостиной: родители Майки показали Фрэнку, где лежит еда, на случай, если он ночью проголодается. Это смутило Фрэнка, можно сказать — унизило его, и Майки чувствовал себя абсолютно не в своей тарелке, видя, как сильно его друг пытается скрыть стыд за фальшивой улыбкой. 

Донна сказала Фрэнку, что она уже положила матрас у Майки в комнате, но если наверху ему будет неудобно, то он всегда может спуститься и лечь на диване. Фрэнк не мог перестать благодарить её, пока Майки наконец не уговорил его пойти спать. Поднявшись наверх, Уэй-младший вытащил пижаму и ушёл в душ, оставив Фрэнка наедине с самим собой — ему наверняка нужно было отдышаться, поплакать или просто покричать в подушку. Фрэнк умел держать себя в руках на людях, не выдавая эмоций, но Майки знал: то, что с ним происходило дома, ранило его гораздо больше, чем он показывал. Его извечное спокойствие было маской. 

И Майки лишь в очередной раз убедился в этом, когда вернулся в спальню и увидел плачущего Фрэнка.

— Прости, — произнёс тот, когда заметил в дверях Майки. Он попытался стереть с лица слёзы, но лишь размазал их, придав себе только ещё более жалкий вид.

— Да всё нормально, — Майки пожал плечами. Да, он волновался за своего друга, но знал, что не имеет смысла лезть к нему в душу, когда он расстроен: он либо не скажет ничего, либо разозлится (конечно, разозлится настолько, насколько он мог). В том, что Фрэнк был несчастлив, была вина лишь его матери, но подросток никогда не скажет о ней ничего плохого — даже если она говорила, что ненавидит его, и доказывала это каждый день. Фрэнк был таким _понимающим_ , и в этом заключалась его преданность, которую Майки никогда не сможет понять, как бы ни старался.

— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — сказал вдруг Фрэнк.

— Чего именно ты не понимаешь?

— Всё это с мамой и в школе... Я не знаю, есть ли ещё у кого-то то видео, и каждый день мне кажется, что оно может вернуться в любой момент. Учителя обращаются со мной как с пустым местом, а все остальные постоянно смеются, — он начал быстро-быстро моргать, стараясь побороть готовые снова вырваться слёзы. — Потом я иду домой, мама злится и кричит, а на следующий день всё начинается по новой. Я не знаю, что делать. Всё это так... _тяжело._

— Когда-нибудь станет легче, Фрэнк. Тебе осталось всего лишь отучиться пару лет, а потом... — Майки запнулся. Было бессмысленно пытаться утешить Фрэнка: да, когда-нибудь он закончит школу, и его больше не будут доставать одноклассники. Но что потом? Потом он останется дома со своей матерью, полностью в её власти. Может быть, ему удастся найти работу, но что остановит эту женщину от того, чтобы забирать его зарплату? Миссис Айеро любила не только причинять боль, но и контролировать: она не позволяла Фрэнку оставаться дома, когда сама уходила куда-то, и вряд ли будет позволять это в будущем. 

— Не понимаю, что я ей сделал...

— Ты ничего не сделал, — сказал Майки, сел рядом с Фрэнком и положил руку ему на плечо в утешающем жесте.

— Даже своей бабушке я не нужен. Никто из родственников не хочет видеть меня... Я просто не понимаю, что я такого сделал, ведь должна же быть хоть какая-то причина!

— Все твои родственники больные, ясно? Все твои грёбаные родственники просто больные, дело не в тебе.

Фрэнк шмыгнул носом и опустил голову, всё ещё пытаясь вытереть с лица слёзы, которые продолжали капать.

— И почему меня не забрал папа? Мамочка сказала, что это он заставил её оставить меня, тогда почему он сам меня не взял тогда?

— Не знаю. Может, он пытался, а твоя мама не дала ему это сделать.

— Мама меня ненавидит. Она не стала бы держать при себе то, что ненавидит.

— А вдруг она ненавидит больше твоего отца, чем тебя?

— Не думаю, что...

— А ты подумай. Она эгоистка и поэтому не любит, когда что-то идёт не так, как хочется ей. Если бы ей пришло в голову, что твой папа будет счастливее, если заберёт тебя, она бы сделала ему назло и не отдала тебя.

— Всё равно не думаю, что она бы так сделала, — упрямо сказал Фрэнк, качая головой. — Нет. Она... Она _злится на него,_ потому что он меня не забрал. Она ненавидит меня и не стала бы просто так оставлять.

Майки снова не нашёлся с ответом. Всё, что было у него в голове в тот момент — ругательства в адрес миссис Айеро, и он был уверен, что Фрэнк никогда не захочет их услышать. Он бы начал снова её защищать, независимо от того, что именно сказал бы Майки. Да, она была семьёй Фрэнка, но Майки всё равно его не понимал.

Она заставляла его плакать каждый день. _Так как он всё ещё мог её любить?_

Парня выдернуло из мыслей, когда он ощутил, как к нему сбоку прижимается Фрэнк и укладывает голову ему на плечо.

— Фрэнк, я пойду спать, — прохладно сказал он и начал подталкивать друга, чтобы он сел.

— Спокойной ночи, — грустно пробормотал Фрэнк, лёг на футон и плотно завернулся в одеяло.

Когда Майки выключил свет, тишина стала невыносимой — ему не давала спокойно уснуть душевная боль друга, но он не знал, что сказать. Чем больше Фрэнк шмыгал носом и всхлипывал, тем хуже чувствовал себя Майки.

— Фрэнк?

— Что? — прошептал тот.

— Ты не можешь просто... не знаю, остаться у нас?

— Зачем? У меня есть свой дом.

— Потому что... Потому что я хочу, чтобы ты остался, — но они оба знали, что дело было в матери Фрэнка. Не было смысла повторять это ещё раз.

— Твои родители не захотят, чтобы я жил здесь, — сказал Фрэнк. — Я просто буду есть всё подряд и мешать всем.

— Ты не будешь никому мешать. Моя мама тебя любит.

— Я не понимаю, — пробормотал подросток себе под нос.

— Не понимаешь что? — спросил Майки нетерпеливо.

— Твоя мама любит меня?

Парень поморщился и перекатился на бок, уставившись в окно так, будто ожидая увидеть там ответ на вопрос Фрэнка.

— Да, любит, — тихо сказал он. Может, говорить, что Донна, которая видела Фрэнка максимум раз пять, любит его, было не самой хорошей идеей... Тут Фрэнк пробубнил что-то, но Майки не расслышал, что именно:

— Что?

— Ничего, — отрезал подросток.

Майки вздохнул и не стал больше ничего говорить. Если бы Фрэнк был не так глуп, он бы остался у них, но парень знал, что следующим утром он уйдёт обратно домой. Фрэнк всегда возвращался, хотя теперь точно знал, что его матери на него плевать. Наверняка он за ночь придумает какую-нибудь дурацкую причину, чтобы уйти домой — что-то вроде «я нужен ей» или даже «если я не уберусь дома, она расстроится». Он вернётся, и там его снова начнут бить, морить голодом и всячески издеваться...

Но Майки ничего не мог с этим поделать. Ему оставалось только надеяться на то, что в следующий раз миссис Айеро сделает Фрэнку так больно, что он соберёт свою волю в кулак и уйдёт из дома. У него был выход, он был не один — может, в следующий раз он это поймёт и начнёт что-то делать со своей жизнью. 

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард не мог спать — не тогда, когда в его доме был Фрэнк. Может быть, в парне говорили инстинкты или привычки, но каждый раз, когда он уже балансировал на грани между сном и бодрствованием, он слышал какой-нибудь звук и тут же представлял, что это подросток крадёт что-то. Это отбило у него всякую охоту спать. Да, он знал, что не может думать так о Фрэнке без всяких доказательств его вины, но не сомневался, что Фрэнк по сути своей был вором. А воры крадут всегда и везде. Фрэнк крал из магазинов, так что же могло остановить его от того, чтобы обокрасть их дом? 

Может быть, он решит взять еду. Джерарду было наплевать, поднимется ли он наверх и увидит, как Фрэнк рассовывает консервы по карманам — или будут ли это деньги, украшения его матери, пистолет отца... Он не мог просто лечь спать и позволить этому случиться.

В конце концов парень решил, что с него хватит, и решил подняться в гостиную, чтобы лечь там на диване. Он взял подушку, завернулся в одеяло и лениво протащился по лестнице, наткнувшись по дороге на все возможные косяки. Когда Джерард оказался на первом этаже, то остановился там ещё на минуту, ожидая услышать, как Фрэнк ходит по дому, но услышал он лишь обычный скрип и постанывания деревянных ступеней, как это обычно бывает по ночам в старых домах. 

Джерард был удивлён, что Фрэнка не было на кухне, но тут же сообразил, что мальчик сыт: он плотно поужинал. 

Парень уже устроился на диване, как услышал так ожидаемый им звук открываемой двери на втором этаже. По тому, куда направились шаги, Джерард понял, что кто-то вышел именно из комнаты Майки, и хищно ухмыльнулся: теперь Фрэнк придёт вниз. Было почти два часа ночи, наверняка он решил, что все уже спят, и теперь настало время для того, чтобы спуститься, обшарить все шкафы и припрятать самое ценное в рюкзак, чтобы утром выйти из дома как ни в чём не бывало. 

Сердце парня забилось быстрее от ожидания, но только ждать ему пришлось долго. Мальчик так и не спустился. Кто бы там наверху не ходил — Майки или Фрэнк, — он пробыл в ванной минуты две, а потом сразу же вернулся в спальню.

Джерард вздохнул и перевернулся на бок, чувствуя себя немного подавленным.

Насколько нужно быть больным человеком, чтобы получать кайф от поимки вора? Насколько нужно быть больным человеком, чтобы получать кайф от поимки _ребёнка, который всего лишь хочет есть?_ Джерарду было стыдно, и этот стыд нахлынул на него так же быстро, как и удовлетворённость, которую он ощутил, услышав первые тихие шаги наверху. 

Он должен был жалеть Фрэнка, а не ухмыляться его предсказуемости.

*~*~*~*~*

Голод разбудил Фрэнка в половину пятого утра. Подросток пытался бороться с ним так же, как делал это дома, но знание, что еда — еда, которую он мог пойти и съесть — ждала его внизу, делало всё намного хуже. Фрэнк пролежал полчаса на спине, сжимая живот, но в конце концов не выдержал, осторожно встал с футона и прокрался к двери, время от времени испуганно поглядывая в сторону спящего Майки.

Но Майки всегда крепко спал, и такая ерунда, как скрип половиц, не могла разбудить его.

Выйдя из комнаты и притворив дверь, Фрэнк пересёк коридор и начал спускаться по лестнице. В темноте было сложно не споткнуться, но подросток оступился всего лишь один раз и то сразу же успел восстановить равновесие, не упав со ступенек. Оказавшись в гостиной, Фрэнк вдруг замер: на диване кто-то спал, но он не мог разглядеть, кто именно. Неважно, была ли там Донна, Дон или Джерард — подросток почувствовал, что его тошнит. Голод мигом исчез. Фрэнк хотел вернуться наверх, но его будто пригвоздило к месту. Он был в ужасе.

Вдруг ноги подвели его, и он рухнул на пол у подножия лестницы. Фрэнк не мог встать и лежал там, панически хватая воздух ртом. Семья Майки ничем не была похожа на семью Фрэнка, но подросток так долго жил в страхе, так долго старался быть невидимым, что не мог подняться и пойти в кухню, либо же подняться и вернуться наверх. Он боялся, что половицы предадут его, будут скрипеть и разбудят того, кто спал на диване. Он боялся, что этот человек придёт наверх, найдёт его и накричит за то, что он болтается по дому, пока все спят.

Если там Джерард, то он подумает, что Фрэнк собирается их обокрасть, разбудит родителей, и те вышвырнут его на улицу. Может быть, они ещё и не разрешат Майки разговаривать с ним.

Поэтому Фрэнк остался на полу. Он простоял на коленях почти пятнадцать минут, пока не успокоился достаточно, чтобы вернуться наверх. Но при первом же шаге ступенька под ним громко проскрипела, и человек на диване перевернулся, что-то пробурчав.

Это должно было подстегнуть Фрэнка бежать, но если он убегал от своей матери, то потом всё было только хуже. Подросток снова бессильно опустился на ступени лестницы, прислушиваясь и выжидая. Ещё несколько минут он ничего не слышал и поэтому снова решил пойти наверх, но каждое его движение сопровождалось шуршанием одеяла с стороны дивана. Фрэнк преодолел на коленях всего лишь три ступеньки, когда тот, кто был на диване, его заметил: 

— Эй. 

Это не было произнесено слишком громко или слишком грубо, но всё равно Фрэнк испугался так сильно, что упал, больно ударившись рёбрами о жёсткое дерево. Когда он издал низкий стон боли, человек на диване встал.

— Что ты делаешь?

Голос принадлежал Джерарду — человеку, которого Фрэнк не хотел сейчас больше всего видеть. Теперь Джерард подумает, что он вор и выгонит его на улицу... Подросток хотел сказать, что он не хотел ничего воровать, а лишь спустился, чтобы поесть, но от страха его горло болезненно сжалось, он не мог сказать ни слова и бросил все силы на то, чтобы сдержать себя в руках и не расплакаться. Слёзы лишь докажут его вину, и это было позорно — _позорно_ в его возрасте плакать по поводу и без. 

— Что ты делаешь? — снова спросил Джерард, встав с дивана и лениво подойдя к лестнице. Не услышав ответа, он протянул руки и с лёгкостью поставил Фрэнка на ноги, будто тот совсем ничего не весил. — Ты упал с лестницы? Что случилось?

— Я х-хотел позавтракать, — пролепетал Фрэнк, дрожа и инстинктивно обнимая себя руками. Через секунду он понял свою ошибку и попытался скрыть истинную эмоцию, потирая ладони друг о друга, как будто ему холодно. Но он поднял голову, посмотрел Джерарду в лицо и увидел, что того этим не одурачить. 

— Позавтракать? — сонно поинтересовался Джерард. — Снаружи ещё темно. Что ты... ладно, неважно, — он отвернулся и вдохнул. — Сколько вообще времени?

— Не знаю, — прошептал Фрэнк, все ещё дрожа. Он хотел собраться с силами и вести себя хоть один раз не как пятилетний ребёнок, но было сложно сделать это, когда каждый нерв в его теле зудел от страха и напрягался. Каждую секунду Фрэнк ждал, что на него накричат, ударят или выкинут на улицу. За ночь похолодало, и он совсем не хотел бродить по городу до утра, пока не откроется школа.

— Чёрт, — простонал парень, всё ещё безуспешно пытаясь проснуться до конца. — Хочешь завтракать? Ну пошли, — вместо того, чтобы отправить Фрэнка на кухню одного, Джерард положил ему руку на плечо и проводил его. — Что ты будешь? Хлопья?

— Мне нельзя, я... Я не переношу лактозу, так что...

— О, точно. Точно... У нас есть... Чёрт, не знаю, — бормотал Джерард, открывая шкафчики один за другим. — Есть блины, но я наверняка сожгу их... Чёрт.

— Мне лучше пойти обратно в постель, — пробормотал Фрэнк. — Ещё рано, я не хочу мешать. 

— Ты никому не мешаешь, — Джерард зевнул, подошёл к холодильнику, открыл дверцу и уставился внутрь с таким же отсутствующим видом, с каким до этого осматривал шкафчики. — Есть вафли. 

— Мне нравятся вафли, — сказал подросток, обнадёжившись. 

— Отлично. Вафли, — рассеянно произнёс Джерард, вытаскивая коробку замороженных вафель и разрывая упаковки. — Уже скоро мама встанет...

— Я быстро поем, — сказал Фрэнк. Он не хотел болтаться у Донны под ногами, когда та будет готовить завтрак своей семье.

— Что?

— Я поем быстро...

— О чём ты? — спросил Джерард, устало глядя на Фрэнка и засовывая в тостер четыре вафли. Подросток почувствовал, как в животе у него что-то нервно сжалось, когда Джерард объявил, что коробка пуста, и выбросил её. Он не хотел съедать _всё._ Что скажет Донна? Вдруг она хотела вафли? Или её муж? Она будет разочарована и не захочет больше видеть Фрэнка в своём доме... 

Когда готовые вафли выскочили из тостера, Джерард положил их на тарелку и передал Фрэнку, всё ещё время от времени лениво потирая глаза и зевая:

— Ешь.

Фрэнк принял от него тарелку и огляделся, неуверенный в том, должен ли он сесть за столом на кухне или уйти в гостиную.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Джерард скорее скучающе, чем действительно заинтересованно.

— Где мне...

— Сесть?

— Да.

— Мне без разницы, — ответил парень. — Я пойду спать дальше.

— Ладно, — ответил Фрэнк, неуверенно усаживаясь за стол. Когда он только поднёс вафлю ко рту, Джерард снова заговорил с ним: 

— Достать масла или ещё чего-нибудь? 

— Я не переношу лактозу, — повторил подросток так тихо, как только мог, в надежде, что парень не услышит. Его мать всегда злилась, когда речь заходила о его расстройстве. Иногда она в своём гневе обвиняла Фрэнка в том, что он заставляет её тратить больше денег, чем она бы могла: заменители молока и молочных продуктов обходились в разы дороже обычных. 

— Точно... Может, сироп? Хочешь, вытащу? Ты не будешь просто так есть их, им уже сколько? Полгода точно, они отвратительные. Держи, — закончив свою тираду, Джерард, не дождавшись ответа, открыл один из шкафчиков и вытащил запечатанную бутылку сиропа.

Уже к тому моменту нервничавший Фрэнк запаниковал, увидев, как Джерард сдирает с бутылки упаковку, открывает её и ставит перед ним на стол. Фрэнк теперь не только съел все вафли, а ещё и полез в неоткрытые продукты...

Донна возненавидит его, когда встанет и увидит всё это. Джерард специально так делает? Он хочет, чтобы Донна разозлилась и выгнала Фрэнка? Если он действительно хотел этого, почему просто не попросить его уйти?..

— Что с тобой опять? 

— Миссис Уэй... Она... Она будет на меня злиться, потому что я всё съел, — опустив голову, пробормотал мальчик. 

— Нет, она не будет злиться, — Джерард закатил глаза. — Ребёнок, моя мама будет в восторге от того, что этих чёртовых вафель больше нет, а на сироп ей наплевать. Ты хочешь есть или нет? 

Фрэнк коротко взглянул на бутылку, а потом перевёл взгляд обратно на свою тарелку с вафлями.

— Боже, так мы никуда не продвинемся, — парень схватил многострадальную бутылку и выдавил на вафли так много сиропа, что самая верхняя из них едва выглядела съедобной. Он достал из ящика нож и вилку, положил их возле тарелки Фрэнка, а потом вышел из кухни и улёгся на диван. 

Подросток начал неловко есть вафли. Это не заняло у него много времени, хотя он и хотел бы, чтобы Джерард не добавлял так много сиропа к ним. Он знал, что парень сделал это лишь из своего упрямства. Он знал и ещё кое-что: да, Джерард не думал, что Донна будет злиться из-за сиропа, но теперь дело было не только в пропавших вафлях и открытом сиропе, но ещё и в грязной посуде. Когда тарелка Фрэнка опустела, он пошёл к раковине и стал её мыть, боясь, что в любой момент Джерард может встать и сказать ему, что Донна сама всё уберет и что не нужно беспокоиться из-за этого. 

Ему казалось, что невежливо съесть чью-то еду, а потом оставить после себя грязную посуду.

— О, Фрэнк! Я и не знала, что ты уже встал.

Когда сзади раздался голос, ноги снова подвели Фрэнка и он тяжёло осел на пол, закрывая голову руками. Это было у него уже на инстинктивном уровне — вбито регулярными побоями дома. Если мама видела его там, где он не должен был быть, то она подкрадывалась сзади, кричала, заставая его врасплох, и начинала бить. 

Сосредоточившись на мытье своей тарелки и той посуды, которая с предыдущего дня осталась в раковине, подросток не заметил, что Донна уже спустилась. 

— Ох, Фрэнки! — когда он упал на пол, она издала странный звук: нечто вроде жалостливого смешка. Фрэнк не успел даже поднять голову и посмотреть на женщину, как она выключила воду, а потом положила руки ему на плечи и с лёгкостью подняла его. — Прости, не хотела пугать тебя, — сказала Донна, смеясь и приглаживая его волосы. Фрэнк вздрогнул, когда она взяла его за подбородок, но она не отпустила его, заметив это. 

Её глаза внимательно изучали его лицо на предмет синяков или царапин, и когда она осталась удовлетворена осмотром, то погладила подростка по щеке, а потом отпустила. 

— Почему ты не спишь? 

— Я... хотел есть, — прошептал Фрэнк. 

— Понятно. Джерард тебя накормил? 

— Д-да, он разогрел в-вафли.

— Вафли наконец-то кончились? Отлично! — как и предсказывал Джерард, Донна была в восторге, запихивая пустую коробку в ведро. — Я ждала несколько _месяцев,_ чтобы мальчики их прикончили. Не думаю, что у тебя ещё осталось место для завтрака, правда? 

— Я могу ещё есть, — тихо ответил подросток. Он не был голоден, но если будет ещё еда, то он с радостью позавтракает. Мама обещала накормить его, когда он вернётся, но были огромные шансы, что она передумает...

— Хорошо. Я хотела испечь блины, но если ты ел вафли... Хм... — также, как и её сын, женщина тщательно исследовала все шкафчики, а потом открыла холодильник. — Как насчёт омлета?

— Он не переносит лактозу! — прокричал Джерард из гостиной. 

— Ладно, значит, не омлет... 

— Извините, — быстро сказал Фрэнк. Паника поедала его изнутри, он начал чувствовать комок в горле и тошноту, что ещё больше приводило его в ужас. Он боялся, что если его стошнит, то это будет невежливо. Он съел еду Донны, испачкал посуду, открыл новую бутылку сиропа и всё это зря, потому что он выблевал весь завтрак, только истратив зря продукты. 

— Не извиняйся, милый, мы что-нибудь найдём. Вот! — Донна вытащила откуда-то перец, потом вернулась к тумбе, пошарила рукой под раковиной и нашла почти пустой пакет картошки. — Другое дело. Ты ешь перец? 

— Да, — сказал Фрэнк, смотря на пакет и тяжело сглатывая. Этого достаточно, чтобы приготовить обед на всю семью, включая Фрэнка. Он чувствовал себя таким виноватым за то, что снова ест слишком много, и страстно хотел попробовать остановить Донну, пока она на него не разозлилась. — Я м-могу... Могу... Могу помочь с готовкой. 

— Всё нормально, Фрэнки. Почему бы тебе не пойти посмотреть телевизор с Джерардом?

Подросток нерешительно посмотрел в сторону дивана, а потом — обратно на Донну. 

— Я могу помочь вам... — повторил он, подходя немного ближе. Это было рискованно, но Фрэнк сомневался, что Донна ударит его также сильно, как мама, если её довести. 

— Только если ты сам хочешь. Хорошо, возьми нож из ящика — нет, не этот, вот тот, да. Возьми его и нарежь перец, — Донна передала ему упаковку и улыбнулась, положив на тумбу перед ним пластиковую разделочную доску. — Аккуратно, не порежься. 

Фрэнк внимательно следил, чтобы его пальцы не попали под лезвие, и следовал указаниям Донны, очищая перец и нарезая его маленькими кубиками, пока сама женщина была занята с картофелем. Когда она выложила все овощи на сковородку, добавила соль и специи, Фрэнк прижался к ней сбоку, осмелившись обнять её за талию и уткнуться головой ей в плечо. 

Было приятно находиться так близко к кому-то, кто не кричал и не бил его — он не мог сдержать улыбки, когда почувствовать, что вся тревога его покидает. Джерард спал, никому не мешая, а Донна была терпеливой, доброй и счастливой: ей нравилось готовить завтрак для всей своей семьи. Здесь было тепло и безопасно.

Даже когда Фрэнк услышал на лестнице тяжёлые шаги — проснулся отец Майки, крупный и довольно устрашающего вида мужчина — он не испугался. По крайней мере, не после того, как он встал по другую сторону Донны, чтобы дать её мужу пройти. Фрэнк сомневался, что мужчина скажет ему что-нибудь по этому поводу, но даже если он попытается, Донна его не даст в обиду.


	12. Chapter 12

Фрэнк снова почувствовал, как его сердце тревожно сжимается, когда увидел подъезжающую к дому машину матери. Он встал со ступенек крыльца и отошёл, давая женщине пройти к двери. Когда она увидела сына, то сразу же поджала губы в отвращении. Хорошее настроение мальчика исчезло сразу же. В этом доме не было места нежным чувствам, мягким, любящим прикосновениям и объятиям. В _этом_ доме Фрэнк не мог прижиматься к своей матери, пока она готовила ужин. Даже за то, что он случайно задевал её, когда проходил мимо, следовало жесткое наказание — что говорить об объятиях?

— Мамочка? — произнёс Фрэнк, следуя по пятам за женщиной. 

— Иди наверх, — вздохнула она. 

Фрэнк замешкался на секунду, смотря женщине вслед. Она казалась грустной, и он подозревал, что причиной этому было его возвращение. Майки сказал ему тем утром, что он может остаться ещё на один день, но мама обещала Фрэнку, что накормит его, если он придёт. Ему казалось, она хотела, чтобы он вернулся...

— Иди наверх! — вдруг закричала женщина, увидев, что Фрэнк не сдвинулся с места. Мальчик вздрогнул и побежал по лестнице к себе в комнату. Закрыв за собой дверь и бессильно опустившись на кровать, он подумал, что, может, ему всё же стоило остаться у Майки... Может быть, ему действительно не надо было возвращаться?

Мама наверняка будет счастлива, если он больше никогда не придёт домой.

Когда Фрэнк услышал шаги матери на лестнице, всё внутри него сжалось в страхе. Даже когда она просто ушла к себе в спальню переодеваться, мысль, что она придёт к нему в комнату с ремнём, не оставляла его, приводя в ужас. Он не хотел очередного наказания, потому что не думал, что заслужил его. Он ведь не сделал ничего плохого, ведь так?..

Мальчик был практически в слезах к тому моменту, когда дверь его матери открылась снова. Женщина пугала его больше, чем когда-либо. Она сказала, как сильно его ненавидит — а если она ненавидела его _так сильно,_ то что мешало ей сделать ему больно? 

Он слышал, как она переоделась и, выйдя из спальни, спустилась вниз, но легче ему от этого не стало: он ужасно боялся, почти паниковал, и из-за этого его подташнивало. Даже через два часа, когда мама позвала его ужинать, ему пришлось собрать все силы, чтобы его не вывернуло наизнанку прямо за столом.

Всё время, пока они ужинали, женщина смотрела на него пустыми глазами, всё время она напоминала ему, каким бесполезным, ужасным, тупым, нелюбимым и _нежеланным_ он был. Фрэнку несколько раз пришлось откладывать вилку из-за слёз, и в конце концов он был так расстроен, что даже не мог извиняться перед матерью, как это обычно делал. 

Он хотел бы, чтобы она просто достала ремень и зашла к нему в комнату. Лучше было физическое наказание, чем такая эмоциональная пытка.

— Я удивлена, что ты нашёл кого-то, кто разрешил тебе у него переночевать. Твои друзья ещё не знают, что ты вор? Может, мне нужно проверить твой рюкзак, Фрэнк? Что ты украл на этот раз?

— Ничего, мамочка. Я бы не стал так делать. 

— Что, правда? Ты не обворовываешь людей, но украсть вещь из магазина тебе ничего не мешает? Мне нужно идти за продуктами, но я не могу взять тебя с собой, потому что ты — _вор,_ и не могу оставить здесь — ты разрушишь весь мой дом. 

— Не разрушу, — слабо протестовал Фрэнк.

— Не спорь, — рявкнула женщина. — Ты просто неблагодарный маленький демон. Стоит мне оставить тебя одного на чёртовых пять минут, и ты сожжёшь здесь всё. 

— Я могу подождать тебя снаружи, — прошептал мальчик.

— Чтобы соседи вызвали службу опеки?!

— Мамочка... — он ничего не мог понять. Мама никогда раньше не была такой, и создавалось ощущение, будто всё, что происходило в их семье, достигло своего пика. Женщина больше не могла, да и не пыталась сдерживать свой гнев и скрывать ненависть к сыну. Тот, в свою очередь, знал, что её злость найдёт физическое воплощение, если только он не успокоит её, не спрячется или... Или не уйдёт из дома.

— Ты бы этого хотел, правда?! Ты бы хотел увидеть, как твою мать сажают в тюрьму, я знаю! — истерически воскликнув, она начала плакать, но Фрэнк всё ещё не понимал, что происходит и почему она говорит ему _такое_. Он ничего не сделал...

— Нет, мамочка! Пожалуйста, хватит!

— Я точно знаю, что ты _хочешь_ этого — ты всегда пытался подставить меня!

— Не хочу, — проскулил мальчик. — Мама, я люблю тебя. Я люблю тебя больше всех, ты мне не веришь? — он заставил себя посмотреть ей в глаза, хотя уже точно знал, что там увидит: холод, сталь и ненависть...

— Ты не умеешь любить. Ты — дьявол. Демон. Всё, чего ты хочешь в этой чёртовой жизни — уничтожить меня.

— Это неправда, мама, я люблю тебя. Пожалуйста... И я не хочу уничтожать тебя или делать больно...

Женщина расхохоталась, и Фрэнк сдался; он опустил голову и, не сдерживаясь, заплакал, пока мать с отвращением смотрела на него и глумилась над его слезами. Он чувствовал себя таким слабым перед ней, таким жалким и... отверженным.

— Иди отсюда, — произнесла она, качая головой и отталкивая от себя тарелку, как будто мысль о том, что за одним с ней столом будет сидеть Фрэнк, портила её аппетит. — Убирайся!

Фрэнк всхлипнул, встал и поспешил к себе в комнату. Второй раз за день заперев за собой дверь, он упал на кровать и вжался лицом в подушку, рыдая. Боль в груди была такой невыносимой, что Фрэнк был уверен: его сердце разорвалось надвое. С каждым ударом сердца следовало сильное сжатие в груди и ужасная резкая пронизывающая боль, заставлявшая его отчаянно хватать воздух. 

С каждым ударом сердца.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард специально вышел на работу в среду с утра, чтобы понаблюдать за новой кассиршей Шанталь. Она была из довольно богатой семьи, и родители заставили её устроиться на работу, чтобы она начала приспосабливаться ко взрослой жизни и учиться ответственности. Их благое начинание потерпело крах, зато Джерард наконец увидел во всех подробностях то, как именно Spend ‘N’ Save терял две тысячи в месяц. 

Девушка была умна, но в то же время так глупа и предсказуема... Она прекрасно знала, чем занимается Джерард, а также была в курсе и того, что работники были под таким же пристальным наблюдением с его стороны, как и покупатели, но это не останавливало её: она воровала прямо у парня под носом. Может быть, Шанталь думала, что её не поймают — а, может, она рассчитывала, что Джерард будет спускать ей всё с рук, потому что она была юной, милой и очень любила носить поло с таким низким вырезом, что её выставленную напоказ грудь можно было рассмотреть во всех деталях.

К её несчастью, Джерард был не из той лиги. Когда он увидел, как Шанталь пробивает продукты своим друзьям, а потом отменяет сумму, делая так, что им не приходится платить, он решил сделать что-то с этим. Подростки выходили с пакетами, доверху полными краденого — естественно, он не мог позволить этому продолжаться. 

— Рэй, подойди на секунду, — произнёс Джерард, увидев, как Шанталь слишком уж оживлённо болтает с девушкой, пробивая продукты.

— Что случилось? — спросил Рэй. Джерард шикнул на него и отвёл к главному компьютеру, который стоял прямо за кассами. 

— Смотри за ней, — произнёс наконец парень, кивнув голову в сторону Шанталь. — Сделай вид, что ты занят. 

И конечно, когда Рэй посмотрел на экран, Шанталь обернулась почти сразу же, будто предчувствовав что-то. Ничего подозрительного не заметив, она обернулась, Джерард подтолкнул Рэя, и они смотрели, как девушка отменяет расчёт. 

— Она только что..?

Джерард утвердительно промычал, после чего ему не пришлось сделать ни единого движения: Рэй подбежал к кассе, остановил девушку, которая было собралась уходить, и после короткого, но бурного спора с Шанталь посчитал всё заново и заставил покупательницу заплатить.

Хотя Рэю было запрещено брать работу Шанталь на себя, Джерард не сказал ни слова, когда менеджер сам сел за кассу и начал обслуживать покупателей. Разъярённый Рэй был впечатляющим зрелищем: мужчина обычно был мягким и уступчивым, но когда он увидел, что творится в магазине прямо у него под носом, то вышел из себя. Шанталь явно не повезло: всё накопившееся выместится на ней. 

— Я не могу тебя оставить на этой работе, если ты просто так выпускаешь людей с полными пакетами продуктов! Между прочим, это кража! О чём ты вообще думала?

Конечно же, девушка не ответила ему. Шанталь задрала голову и уставилась в потолок, пытаясь выглядеть невозмутимой, но слёзы в глазах — то ли от стыда, то ли от безысходности — выдавали её. Хотя, когда Рэй объявил, что увольняет её, она сразу же пустила их в ход, изображая чистую невинность.

— Простите меня, Рэй! Мне очень жаль, это никогда не повторится, правда! Я просто... Я запуталась. Я нажала кнопку «Отменить» вместо «Чек» и не хотела, чтобы эта девушка ждала, поэтому я оставила всё так! Рэй, пожалуйста! 

— Ты делаешь так уже не в первый раз. Я знаю, что ты и до этого выпускала людей — мне говорили. Теперь пришло твоё время встать и уйти.

Шанталь продолжала жаловаться и умолять, пока Рэй, впервые на памяти Джерарда, не накричал на неё — действительно накричал — и не приказал ей убираться из магазина. Он не собирался позволить какой-то девице украсть у него то единственное, чем он зарабатывал на жизнь.

Джерард им гордился, но знал, что его дальнейшие планы на уже бывшую кассиршу наверняка встретят сопротивление.

— Ты правильно сделал, — произнёс парень, похлопав менеджера по плечу.

— Придётся заменить её кем-нибудь из наших, — пробормотал Рэй, взял телефон и начал набирать номер. Прошло минут десять, потому что Эллен отказалась работать неполную смену, а Тайлер сомневался, хочет ли он отработать лишние часы. В конце концов Тайлер согласился выйти, и тогда Джерард заговорил с Рэем:

— Значит... У меня есть шесть зарегистрированных случаев кражи, и нам... Нужно подать на Шанталь заявление в полицию. 

— Хорошо. Хорошо... — ответил менеджер, раздражённо потирая глаза. Он явно не был согласен с решением Джерарда, но не хотел спорить. Из-за всей этой возни с Шанталь Рэй выказал себя не лучшим менеджером. Хотя он не хотел причинять девушке неприятности заявлением в полицию, он опасался Джерарда. У парня было больше власти, и он вполне мог уволить Рэя, если бы тот отказался наказать Шанталь по всей строгости закона.

На лице Джерарда играла уверенная ухмылка, а его глаза странно блестели, когда он думал о той власти, которую имел. Да, по сравнению с Рэем он был меньше, костлявее и ниже. Но он пугал намного больше, чем менеджер. В школе Джерарда вечно шпыняли парни, которые были похожи на Рэя — которые были сильнее и мускулистее — но теперь он стоял выше их. Он мог с ними справиться. 

В школе маленькие капризные сучки вроде Шанталь постоянно над ним смеялись: они дразнили его, как будто он был странной девчонкой, которая им не нравилась. Каким-то образом женственные черты лица заставляли Джерарда принадлежать к девушкам — он не подходил для того, чтобы быть в их компании, но был достаточно хорошей мишенью для насмешек, которым другие парни обычно не подвергались. 

Теперь у Джерарда была сила. У него была власть. Он превращал таких маленьких самоуверенных королев выпускных балов, как Шанталь, в ревущих младенцев всего парой фраз. Нет, Джерард не наслаждался тем, что заставляет людей плакать, и не любил смотреть, как кто-то плачет, но иногда ему было приятно знать, что кто-то получил по заслугам.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк изменился с того дня, когда вернулся к матери: почти всё время он молчал. Нет, конечно, он никогда не был особенно разговорчивым человеком, но и никогда не был молчалив, ему всегда было что сказать. Подросток любил отпускать в меру язвительные комментарии в сторону учителей или рассказывать о книге, которую недавно прочёл, но уже несколько дней он вёл себя необычно тихо. 

Однажды они с Майки после школы пошли в парк. Фрэнк плакал, но отказывался говорить, почему. На его лице не было свежих синяков или царапин, он не выглядел так, что его избили, что ему было больно — но всё равно он плакал.

— Ты хочешь есть? — спросил у него Майки. 

Подросток пожал плечами и шмыгнул носом. За день до этого Майки уже предлагал ему фруктовые стаканчики, но Фрэнк не стал их брать, сказав, что плохо себя чувствует. Парень забрал еду домой, но забыл принести на следующий день в школу. 

— У меня дома есть фруктовые стаканчики. Хочешь зайти ко мне? — это был глупый вопрос, потому что Фрэнк никогда не соглашался пойти в гости к Майки, но на этот раз всё было по-другому: глаза подростка сразу же зажглись от предложения. — Так что?

Фрэнк торопливо кивнул и с помощью Майки встал. Парень удивился, заметив, что его друг прихрамывает на одну ногу, и решил, что его, наверное, снова били ремнём дома. Но Фрэнк бы никогда не признался в этом, если бы его спросили напрямую: он стыдился того, что его до сих пор наказывают _так._

Но хромота Фрэнка прошла, когда в конце улицы показался дом Уэев, и Майки был готов поклясться, что его друг стал выглядеть намного счастливее, чем он выглядел десятью минутами раньше. Может быть, после той ночёвки он понял, что ничего плохого в том, чтобы прийти в гости, нет...

«Или, — подумал Майки, когда Донна, услышав звук открывающейся двери, вышла в коридор, — Фрэнку просто нравится моя мама». 

— Здравствуй, Фрэнк. Я не знала, что ты придёшь к нам сегодня, — произнесла она, улыбнувшись подростку, который тут же пересёк комнату, застенчиво встав за Майки. — Всё в порядке? — кажется, она заметила, что Фрэнк был ещё печальнее, чем обычно. 

В следующую же секунду Фрэнк начал снова всхлипывать. Потом он подошёл к Донне и обнял её, положив голову ей на плечо. Женщина вопросительно посмотрела на Майки, но тот лишь стоял, сам ничего не понимая. Тогда Донна крепко обняла Фрэнка в ответ, покачивая его из стороны в сторону, как ребёнка, и поглаживая по голове одной рукой. 

Майки не мог оторвать от них взгляд, но вся сцена заставляла чувствовать его неловко и неудобно. Он привёл Фрэнка домой, чтобы тот поел — не для того, чтобы он висел на его матери и плакал, как маленький ребёнок. Парень понимал, что Фрэнк был расстроен, что ему наверняка было больно, но всё равно видеть всё это было неприятно. Донна выглядела запутавшейся. Хотя она позволила Фрэнку обнять её, она никогда не была женщиной, любящей прикосновения. 

Даже если Фрэнк этого не замечал, Донна на самом деле не была так уж обрадована тем, что он лип к ней. Она была почти такой же замкнутой, как её сыновья, поэтому какой-то странный, почти незнакомый мальчик, виснувший на ней, заставлял её чувствовать себя так же неловко, как и Майки. 

— Майки... В стиральной машине есть вещи, ты не переложишь их в сушилку?

— Ладно, — парень закатил глаза и начал спускаться в подвал, пока женщина не разозлилась на него. Фрэнк был его другом, и ей не надо было отсылать его в другую комнату, чтобы мальчик заговорил. Он всё равно ничего не расскажет Донне, с Майки или без, но Уэй-младший решил, что она сама это когда-нибудь поймёт.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк чувствовал себя жалким и слабым, но Донна была единственным человеком в его жизни, который подпускал его близко — в физическом смысле близко. Он знал, что объятия не могут помочь ему, но он просто хотел этого, пусть ненадолго, но хотел. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Даже если Донна и не знала его (а если бы знала, то возненавидела, как все), Фрэнк почувствовал себя любимым, когда женщина начала гладить его по голове. 

Он не хотел больше ничего — лишь немножко любви, лишь крохотную частичку внимания. 

Да, конечно, Майки о нём заботился — он был ему почти как брат — но он не любил, когда Фрэнк касался его. Особенно после того видео. У мальчика было такое ощущение, что Майки тоже думал, что Фрэнк был всего лишь грязным, отвратительным содомитом и ничем больше. Мысль о том, что лучший друг в любой момент может тоже бросить его, разбивала его сердце ещё сильнее. Каждый день у него в груди всё ныло: та тупая пронизывающая боль не оставляла его с той самой минуты, когда мама высказала ему всё, что о нём думает. _Он не может любить, неспособен. Он демон. Дьявол. Бесполезный. Нелюбимый._

Ему было не для чего жить. Он хотел умереть. _Он действительно хотел умереть._ У него не было матери, которая любила бы его, не было друзей... Ничего. 

Но когда Донна отвела его на кухню и усадила на стул, Фрэнк почувствовал, что всё стало немного лучше — правда, совсем чуть-чуть, но лучше. Женщина села рядом с ним и обняла за плечи, позволив ему положить голову ей на плечо. Она шептала ему, что с ним всё будет хорошо, и хотя это не заставило боль в груди исчезнуть, это привело его мысли в порядок. Он смог расслабиться.

Даже когда Майки вернулся из подвала и почти со злостью посмотрел на него, Фрэнк уже не мог почувствовать себя хуже. Да, он не хотел терять лучшего друга, но знал, что это уже случилось с выходом видео. 

Майки потерял терпение так же, как мама Фрэнка потеряла своё. И Донна тоже когда-нибудь его потеряет, но мальчик был готов взять от неё всё, что он мог взять, пока она не вышла из себя. 

Спустя несколько минут Донна встала из-за стола, сделала Фрэнку маленький сэндвич и налила чашку сока, так же, как и Майки. Но парень отдал свою порцию Фрэнку: то ли потому, что он не хотел есть, то ли пытаясь извиниться за то, что разозлился на него раньше. Мальчик прекрасно понимал, что Майки было неудобно видеть, как он обнимается с его матерью, но он ничего не мог поделать с собой. Да, он вёл себя, как шестилетний, но это было уже неважно: ему было больно и одиноко. Донна была единственным источником любви для него, и он не мог упустить это. Ему было нужно внимание.


	13. Chapter 13

Джерард почувствовал резкую вспышку восторга, увидев, как в магазин заходит группа из трёх женщин, которых он прекрасно знал: каждый раз после их прихода Spend ‘N’ Save не досчитывался кучи товаров. Парень был в курсе, что они постоянно воруют, но не мог подловить их: женщины были мастерицами в своём деле. Их было трое, поэтому один Джерард не мог уследить сразу же за всеми. Конечно, он пытался привлечь Эллен и Рэя, но это было бесполезно, потому что Эллен нужна была на кассе, а Рэя весьма успешно отвлекали: одна из воровок что-нибудь у него спрашивала, пока другая уходила и набивала вещами карманы своего пальто, оставаясь незамеченной.

В общем, тактика «разделяйся и побеждай» не работала, и Джерарду нужен был кто-то ещё, кто бы мог помочь — хотя бы один человек, который бы ходил по пятам за одной из ведьм и наблюдал, чтобы потом поймать её на месте преступления со всеми уликами в руках (или в карманах). Это вполне могло бы сработать, но парень никак не мог сообразить, кого же ещё приспособить... 

Он уже хотел было позвонить Майки и приказать тащить свою задницу в магазин как можно скорее, но Майки бы наверняка явился только через полчаса, опоздав, а потом ныл бы всё время о том, как же ему лень что-то делать. Нет, Майки бы только испортил всю операцию.

Джерард впился взглядом в женщин, когда они вошли, и одна из них даже осмелилась поднять голову и встретиться с ним взглядом, ухмыльнувшись. Парень сжал кулаки. Они знали, что он наблюдает за ними, но были уверены в том, что он никогда их не поймает. И были правы. Он не может их задержать, во всяком случае, с тем количеством людей, которые у него есть. 

— Да они правда бесят тебя, — сказала Эллен, криво усмехнувшись, и вышла из-за кассы. Её не нужно было просить пойти за одной из женщин, потому что это стало очередной её обязанностью — конечно, если возле кассы не было покупателей. Впрочем, толку от Эллен было никакого: воровки обычно просто дожидались, пока её позовут обратно, а потом запихивали в карманы и под одежду всё подряд. Для них в воровстве была важна скорость, а не определённые продукты или вещи — неважно, что именно они брали, главным был сам факт наличия украденного.

Раздался звон, и Джерард разочарованно простонал, повернувшись к двери лицом. Больше покупателей — значит, больше людей, которые отвлекали бы Эллен от ведьм-воровок. 

Но когда Джерард увидел, кто именно вошёл, его сердце ёкнуло. Это была миссис Айеро и её несчастный сын. Менеджер был удивлён, что женщине хватило наглости снова явиться в магазин после того, как он в прошлый раз её выгнал — тогда она избила Фрэнка прямо посреди одного из отделов, да так, что у того пошла кровь носом и началась истерика. 

Когда миссис Айеро заметила, что Джерард смотрит на них, она странно, почти дружелюбно ему улыбнулась, резко положила ладонь на плечо Фрэнка — заставляя мальчика вздрогнуть и испуганно затрястись — а потом что-то сказала ему на ухо. 

Уголком глаза Джерард увидел, как одна из женщин отвела Рэя в сторону и спросила о лампочках, притворяясь, что не могла найти их сама. Мужчина должен был помочь ей, что значило только одно: две её компаньонки будут бродить по магазину одни и беспрепятственно его обворовывать. Джерард не мог допустить этого. 

— Послушайте, я заверяю вас, что мой сын будет держать свои руки при себе, — резко сказала миссис Айеро, когда менеджер приблизился к ней. 

— Я в этом не сомневаюсь, — равнодушно ответил Джерард. — У меня есть предложение — деловое предложение. Согласны меня выслушать?

— Ну и чего вы хотите? — тон женщины внезапно изменился на раздражённый, и вся её фальшивая вежливость мигом испарилась.

— Ваш сын множество раз воровал из моего магазина. Вы это знаете, я знаю, и он тоже знает.

— Хорошо, я оставлю его в машине, — она сразу же повернулась к Фрэнку и пихнула его по направлению к двери. — Убирайся, — толчок был несильным, но мальчик чуть не упал из-за слабости и недоедания. Джерард заметил, что он так и не вытащил руки из карманов толстовки. Если бы Фрэнк не вошёл буквально только что, парень бы решил, что он снова украл что-то. 

— Нет. Он нужен мне здесь, — сказал Джерард. 

— Зачем? — спросила женщина. Её взгляд стал ледяным, когда она посмотрела на него. Было похоже, что она пыталась его напугать или заставить уйти. 

— Прямо сейчас в этом магазине находятся три женщины, из-за которых мы теряем сотни долларов каждый раз, когда они появляются, — Джерард понизил голос, чтобы троица его не подслушала. — Мой персонал не может уследить за ними всеми, и мне нужен третий человек, который смог бы пойти за одной из женщин. Так мы сможем поймать их как раз в нужный момент и задержать. Если вы позволите своему сыну мне помочь, я лично заплачу вам десять долларов. 

— Чтобы на него напала какая-нибудь наркоманка? Или психопатка? Нет.

— Ему не надо будет ни с кем контактировать, — сказал парень, проглатывая готовое сорваться с языка продолжение: «...и я не понимаю, какая вам разница, если на него нападут». Эта женщина избивала своего ребёнка каждый день. Почему бы ей должно быть не всё равно, если на него поднимет руку кто-то другой? Потому что он был только её мальчиком для битья? — Он только должен будет издалека следить за одной из женщин и сказать мне, если заметит, как она положила себе что-то в карман. Вам даже не придётся ждать — мне будет достаточно, если ваш сын увидит, как она берёт одну или две вещи, чтобы задержать их всех и вызвать полицию.

— Нет, — надменно отрезала миссис Айеро.

— Я заплачу вам. 

— Я не сдаю своего сына в аренду.

— Прекрасно, — произнёс Джерард, чувствуя безграничную ненависть к женщине. — Вы одолжите мне на время своего сына, или я доложу на вас в службу защиты детей. 

— За что? За то, что я воспитываю своего ребёнка?

— У нас есть запись, на которой отлично видно, как вы дёргаете своего сына за волосы и бьёте его, пока у него не начинает идти кровь из носа. Позвольте мне его одолжить, иначе я передам эту запись сами знаете куда. 

Женщина посмотрела на Фрэнка и схватила его за плечо, резко толкая к Джерарду. 

— Хорошо, — прошипела она, взяла тележку и ушла, ничего не сказав Фрэнку. Мальчик стоял молча во время всего обмена репликами, стараясь оставаться хотя бы относительно незамеченным. 

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джерард, оглядываясь в поисках одной из воровок.

Фрэнк покачал головой, потирая плечо, и нерешительно переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Извини, но ты нужен мне. Пойдём, — Джерард попытался увести мальчика в отдел, куда ушла одна из женщин, но Фрэнк не сдвинулся с места. Его глаза выглядели мёртвыми, и парень всерьёз задумался о том, чтобы вызвать службу защиты детей прямо сейчас. Мальчик выглядел окончательно раздавленным. — Идём со мной. Если ты поможешь мне, я кое-что тебе дам.

Фрэнк вздохнул и последовал за ним, но не потому, что его заинтриговала идея подарка — он сдался. Джерард провёл ему тихий ликбез* на тему того, как именно следить за женщиной, как не вызывать её подозрений и чего ждать. Когда менеджер оставил мальчика, то поспешил найти третью женщину. Эллен пришлось вернуться на кассу, а Рэй наблюдал за той воровкой, которая отвлекала его (как она думала), постоянно спрашивая о тех или иных продуктах. 

Джерард шёл за своей целью — старухой, от которой несло так, будто она не мылась несколько месяцев — надеясь, что если он будет держаться на расстоянии, она почувствует себя в безопасности и стащит что-нибудь. Но она была слишком умна для того, чтобы он смог её обхитрить. Старуха чувствовала, что за ней наблюдают, и держала руки при себе: всё, что она брала, оказывалось в её корзине. Неудивительно, ведь она уже привыкла, что Джерард постоянно за ней ходит. 

Именно поэтому менеджер отправил Фрэнка за самой молодой женщиной из этой троицы: на вид ей было не больше двадцати трёх, и вряд ли она бы заподозрила грустного и в какой-то степени даже привлекательного подростка. Наверняка она даже осмелится взять что-то в его присутствии, потому что Фрэнк не выглядел как тот, кто мог бы её сдать. Он выглядел как вор. 

Парень выслеживал цель, попутно мечтая о том, как было бы прекрасно, если бы та молодая девушка потеряла всякую осторожность и показала Фрэнку пару приёмов воровства. Может быть, они даже украдут что-то вместе... Чёрт, да Джерарду было наплевать, если мальчик выйдёт из магазина с десятью фруктовыми стаканчиками в карманах толстовки — главное, чтобы он помог поймать хотя бы одну из этих ведьм. 

Но все фантазии разбились о скалу реальности, когда Джерард завернул за угол и увидел, что Фрэнк стоит возле матери, почти прижавшись к ней. Менеджер не хотел злиться на мальчика, но это было просто смешно! Он дал ему шанс заработать немного денег — и не только денег — а этот ребёнок отказался, решив вместо этого ходить по пятам за своей психованной матерью!

Джерард остановился и вперился в мальчика взглядом. Он почувствовал это и поднял голову, потом мельком посмотрел на свою маму, которая, казалось, вообще игнорировала его присутствие. Убедившись в этом, Фрэнк сделал нерешительный шажок в сторону и начал приближаться к Джерарду, с каждым движением нервно поглядывая через плечо, пока женщина не перешла в другой отдел, никак не обозначая отсутствие сына. 

Фрэнк, видимо, ещё сомневался, стоит ли ему подходить к менеджеру. Когда он что-то попытался прошептать, то парень толком ничего не расслышал и сделал движение в его сторону, но мальчик отклонился от него, будто испугавшись. Джерарду было больно видеть, как Фрэнк так сильно его боится, что не может подойти близко — учитывая то, что мать постоянно била и унижала мальчика, но он всё равно тянулся к ней. 

— Ты что-то видел? — спросил Джерард.

— Она взяла... Две упаковки каких-то таблеток и...

— И? 

— Кажется, солнцезащитный крем.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Джерард, подбадривая Фрэнка: было ясно, что он знал что-то ещё.

— И несколько дисков. 

— На них есть наклейки, — менеджер улыбнулся про себя, зная, что эти диски выдадут воровку с головой, когда она попытается выйти. Это даст более чем законное основание, чтобы её задержать. 

— Она оторвала их, они валяются там, на полу. Можно мне вернуться к мамочке? — это прозвучало будто бы из уст маленького ребёнка, что окончательно добило Джерарда. То, что делала с Фрэнком эта женщина, заставило его застрять на эмоциональном уровне семилетнего мальчика: он был таким же стеснительным и робким. Если бы кто-то другой описал Джерарду поведение Фрэнка, то парень никогда бы не поверил, что этот человек заканчивает школу.

— Пойдём со мной ненадолго, у меня кое-что для тебя есть, — Джерард протянул руку, чтобы погладить Фрэнка по плечу, но тот лишь проскулил и увернулся. 

— Я хочу вернуться к мамочке, мне ничего не нужно...

— Всё нормально. Идём, — повторил парень и провёл его в заднюю комнату магазина, не позволяя Фрэнку сбежать. Они задержались, проходя мимо Рэя, который консультировал на этот раз не одну из тех женщин, а другого покупателя — Джерард приказал позвать его, когда троица подойдёт к кассе. Рэй кивнул и улыбнулся мальчику, который так же отшатнулся и от него, наверняка напуганный его высоким ростом — или статусом менеджера.

— Я ничего не брал, — отчаянно прошептал Фрэнк, когда Джерард завёл его в комнату. 

— Я знаю, — произнёс парень, переведя взгляд на компьютер, который показывал все записи с камер, и проверил, где находятся те ведьмы. — Держи.

Рэй и Эллен собрали для Фрэнка небольшую корзинку с едой, которую хотели отдать, когда он появится — чтобы ему не пришлось воровать какое-то время. По большей части там были фруктовые стаканчики, но Эллен добавила немного конфет и маленьких бутылок с соком. Джерард передал одноразовую вилку и один из фруктовых стаканчиков Фрэнку, но тот отказался вынимать руки из карманов, чтобы взять еду. 

— Я не хочу, — пробормотал он и нахмурился, когда парень оторвал фольгу со стакана, давая мальчику понять, что еда пропадёт, если он не возьмёт её. — Я... Я не могу.

— Можешь. Я ничего не расскажу твоей маме, и тебе надо поесть. Просто ешь.

— Я не...

— Ешь.

Фрэнк осторожно вытащил руки из карманов, потянулся за стаканчиком, и в тот момент Джерард заметил, что тыльную сторону ладоней покрывают бесчисленные красные отметины — как будто его били по рукам чем-то вроде очень острой проволоки. 

Мальчик резко вдохнул, взяв наконец из рук Джерарда стакан: даже малейший контакт приносил ему острую боль. Он не мог вытерпеть её, поэтому поставил стакан на стол.

— Я ничего не хочу... Не нужно, — произнёс он и аккуратно убрал руку в карман, опуская голову в попытке скрыть набежавшие слёзы.

— Дай посмотреть твою руку, — сказал Джерард и взял его за запястье, не оставляя выбора. Сначала Фрэнк сопротивлялся, но спустя несколько секунд болезненно вскрикнул и позволил ему осмотреть ладонь. — Что она с тобой сделала? — спросил парень, бережно разгибая кулак мальчика и проводя пальцем по одной из линий. Отметины были свежими, но уже не кровоточили, а лишь были влажноватыми от выделявшейся тканевой жидкости. — Фрэнк, скажи мне, что случилось.

— Она била меня по рукам, чтобы... Чтобы я ничего не украл, — прошептал он. 

— Чем она била? — спросил парень. Отметины были слишком тонкими для ремня, линейки или даже прута.

— Проводом, — мягко ответил Фрэнк. 

— Проводом? — Джерард поднял глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как мальчик смотрит на фруктовый стаканчик. Он тяжело сглатывал, будто его тошнило, но продолжал кусать и облизывать свои губы, уставившись на еду. Он явно был голоден, но не мог взять в израненные руки вилку, чтобы нормально поесть. — Давай, садись. 

— Я должен вернуться к мамочке. 

— Нет, не должен. Посмотри, — менеджер показал ему на монитор, где было видно, как миссис Айеро спокойно сравнивает цены на моющие средства. — Она и без тебя справляется. Сядь сюда. 

Фрэнк медленно опустился на стул и перевёл взгляд на пол. Джерард вытащил пластиковую ложку из коробки рядом с микроволновкой и сел возле него. Он не мог поверить, что действительно собирался покормить шестнадцатилетнего парня с ложки — как кормил Майки в детстве — но он не собирался отпустить Фрэнка домой и дать ему умереть от голода. 

Если честно, то он вообще не хотел отпускать его домой.

— Не надо кормить меня, — сказал Фрэнк, поняв, что предлагает ему Джерард. 

— Не спорь. Тебе больно, ты хочешь есть, я уже купил всё для тебя, и ты съешь это независимо от того, буду я кормить тебя или нет. 

— Но мне не два года! Я могу держать ложку сам, — Фрэнк вытащил руку, взял у Джерарда ложку, поморщившись, и попытался найти положение для ручки, в котором она бы причиняла ему меньше всего боли. 

Парень видел, что ему больно подносить ко рту ложку, но не сказал и слова против, потому что он уже своего добился: Фрэнк не уйдёт домой голодным. К тому времени, как миссис Айеро направилась к кассе, подросток уже съел три фруктовых стаканчика и выпил бутылку сока. Когда он увидел на мониторе свою мать, приближающуюся к стойке, то быстро вскочил, засовывая руки обратно в карманы, и вопросительно взглянул на Джерарда, ожидая, что тот откроет ему дверь. 

— Фрэнк... Послушай, — начал Джерард, тяжело вздыхая и смотря на встревоженного подростка перед ним, — то, что она делает с тобой... Это неправильно, понимаешь? Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил с ней домой, потому что знаю, что она только снова сделает тебе больно. 

Фрэнк посмотрел на монитор. Его дыхание стало чаще и быстрее, когда он увидел, что мама уже выкладывает на стойку вещи. 

— Мне... Мне нужно идти. Выпусти меня, она сейчас уйдёт! — мальчик беспомощно переводил взгляд с менеджера на дверную ручку, не решаясь повернуть её: он знал, что это будет больно. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил с ней, — повторил Джерард, стараясь смягчить тон. — Она поранила тебе руки, ты даже не можешь ничего толком удержать. Фрэнк, послушай: я не хочу отпускать тебя с ней. 

— Она бы ни за что не сделала так, если бы я ничего не украл, — отрезал мальчик. — Мамочка не трогает меня, если я делаю всё как надо. Если из-за тебя я задержусь, то ей придётся ждать, и тогда она будет злиться на меня!

Не дав парню шанса заговорить, Фрэнк схватился за ручку двери, проскулив от боли, и побежал к кассе. Джерард тяжело вздохнул.

Как бы он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк не был таким упрямым... Он всего лишь хотел помочь. Даже временные опекуны были бы для мальчика лучшим выходом, чем такая мать. 

Джерард всё ещё мог позвонить в службу защиты детей. Он может им позвонить независимо от того, в магазине ли ещё Фрэнк с матерью. Если эта женщина не будет знать, что за ней едут, то, возможно, её смогут поймать во время того, как она будет бить Фрэнка. Если всё сложится по-другому, то ей может прийти в голову мысль убить мальчика...

Парень стоял возле монитора, наблюдая за матерью и сыном. Он увидел то, как она бьёт Фрэнка по голове, как она кричит, как он спотыкается, как тащит тяжёлые пакеты израненными руками...

Джерард отвернулся и покачал головой. 

Фрэнк был хорошим ребёнком. У этой женщины не было права так обращаться с ним.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ликбез — одно из значений: краткое введение кого-либо в курс дела.


	14. Chapter 14

Фрэнк негромко простонал, стараясь быть настолько тихим, насколько это было возможно: его мать была в соседней комнате и могла проснуться в любой момент. Он пытался отвлечь себя и не обращать внимание на маленькую проблемку, но чувство — необходимость — лишь всё больше и больше росло с каждой секундой, пока он наконец не опустил руку и не дотронулся до себя поверх пижамных штанов, проигрывая при этом в голове несколько сохранившихся сцен из недавнего сна.

Он снова был в задней комнате магазина вместе с Джерардом, но вместо того, чтобы уйти, заметив свою мать на кассе, он остался. Джерард ни разу во сне не сказал Фрэнку, что мама лишь хочет сделать ему больно, и вместо этого кормил его фруктами. Вдруг парень начал гладить его по голове, а потом наклонился, чтобы поцеловать. Фрэнк ответил ему, и в ту же секунду Джерард проскользил своей рукой по телу подростка, остановив её у него на паху. 

Когда это произошло, сон тотчас же оборвался, и хотя приятные картинки этой ситуации больше к Фрэнку не приходили, его тело жаждало продолжить то, что было начато во сне. Сколько бы подросток не ёрзал и не ворочался, эрекция не спадала, поэтому у него не осталось другого выбора, кроме как дразняще погладить себя через одежду. Прикосновение ещё больше его возбудило, и Фрэнк просунул руку под пижамные штаны, оборачивая пальцы вокруг основания члена. 

Он немного напряг их и медленно двигал рукой вверх и вниз, изредка пробегаясь по сочащейся предсеменем головке пальцем и размазывая жидкость по всей длине органа, чтобы уменьшить трение. Щёки Фрэнка заалели, когда по телу разлилось удовольствие. Он чувствовал стыд за то, что поддался пороку, и вину за то, кто именно ему снился: Джерард, старший брат его лучшего друга. Это было неправильно, но... Подросток представлял, как это — ощущать пальцы Джерарда вокруг его члена, придумывал, какие бы слова шептал ему на ухо парень, и снова тихо простонал, продолжая ласкать себя рукой. 

Может быть, он будет негромко, но страстно хвалить его, может быть, он сделает ему комплимент... Может, Джерард скажет: «Фрэнки, ты так хорошо выглядишь. Тебе нравится _так?_ А так хорошо?». А потом он будет целовать его в шею... Или в чувствительное местечко за ухом. 

А, может, Джерард даже опустится немножко ниже и возьмёт его в рот...

Стоны Фрэнка стали более сдавленными и шаткими, когда он обвел подушечкой пальца головку члена, представляя, что его касается язык Джерарда. Весь стыд улетучился в ту секунду, когда спина подростка выгнулась от наслаждения. Он издал хриплый звук удовольствия, проклиная себя за лишний шум, но... Ведь было ещё рано. Вряд ли мама не спит, поэтому он может позволить себе тихо... вздохнуть?

Джерарду бы это понравилось. 

Да, Фрэнк готов был поклясться, что Джерард был бы в восторге от тех вздохов и постанываний, которые бы подросток издавал лишь для него. 

В то же мгновение, когда мышцы его живота напряглись и он начал кончать себе в руку, дверь в комнату распахнулась так резко, что её ручка ударилась о стену, проделав в ней дыру.

Фрэнк замер. Вся эйфория и всё удовольствие мигом вышли из его тела, заменившись страхом и напряжением. Это было ужасный микс самых разных ощущений — комок из боли, паники и наслаждения, туго скручивавший живот. Фрэнк не знал тогда, чего бояться больше: каменного выражения на лице его матери или ремня в её руке. 

— М-мамочка, — Фрэнк напряжённо думал, как ему поменять позу, чтобы она не поняла, _чем_ он занимается, как незаметно высунуть руку из штанов, но в глубине души он знал, что всё бесполезно. Она всё слышала. Она всё видела. 

— Вытащи свою руку из штанов... Сейчас же, — она с холодной злобой вперилась в него взглядом, и ему не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как послушаться. Он убрал ладонь, стараясь не выставлять её напоказ, чтобы женщина не заметила на ней липкие потёки спермы. 

— Мамочка, я...

— Я не хочу ничего слышать, Фрэнк, — сказала она. — Я говорила тебе не делать этого. Я говорила тебе _никогда_ не делать этого, но ты не послушал, — в её голосе не было никаких эмоций: ни разочарования, ни даже злости — ничего. Но ей не нужно было их показывать. Фрэнк всё видел в её глазах. — Снимай свои штаны. 

— Мама! 

— Снимай штаны. 

— З-зачем? — запнувшись, произнёс мальчик, затравленно переводя взгляд с матери на стену и обратно.

— Делай, как я сказала.

— Нет, — прошептал мальчик. 

— Не заставляй меня делать это самой. 

— Пожалуйста, мама... Уйди! — Фрэнк попытался прикрыться одеялом, одновременно вытирая им сперму с пальцев. 

— Не смей говорить мне, что делать. Я плачу за то, что ты живёшь в этом доме. Он — мой, и я могу быть в любой его комнате, когда захочу. А теперь снимай штаны и раздвигай свои ноги. 

— Что т-ты имеешь в в-виду? — мальчик почувствовал, как колотится его сердце в груди. Он точно знал, что его мать хочет сделать, и безумно хотел спастись, убежать от неё. Она раньше уже била его между ног, но никогда не хотела сделать это так сильно, как в тот момент. Раньше это было чем-то вроде запоздалой мысли — не первоначальным намерением — и она _никогда_ не требовала, чтобы он разделся и выставил себя напоказ перед ней. Она ненавидела его от макушки до пят, так почему ей вдруг понадобилось увидеть больше его тела, чем было необходимо для наказания? — Мама, не надо! Нет! Нет, мамочка! 

Фрэнк пронзительно закричал, когда женщина резко сократила расстояние между ними и сдёрнула с него одеяло. Она зацепилась пальцами за резинку его пижамных штанов и, когда мальчик попытался отпихнуть её, чуть отодвинулась, чтобы ударить его ремнём по лицу, а потом продолжила его раздевать. 

Он свёл ноги вместе и сжимал их даже тогда, когда ей удалось стащить с него одежду, но она снова и снова била его, пока он не сдался. Фрэнк развёл ноги, зная, что если он не сделает так, как хочет она, то всё будет намного хуже. 

Мальчик был уже весь в слезах, когда первый хлесткий удар пришёлся на чувствительную промежность, всё ещё липкую от семени. Женщина отвращённо шипела с каждым новым ударом, как будто её заставляли делать это — как будто это было не её собственным решением. 

— Если бы ты просто нормально вёл себя, мне бы не пришлось делать это, — сказала она так, будто бы это не Фрэнку, а _ей_ было больно. — Почему ты не послушал меня? Я говорила тебе, что это грех — я говорила тебе, _что_ случится, если ты всё-таки сделаешь это. 

— Пожалуйста, перестань, — Фрэнк рыдал в голос. Одной рукой он хватал себя за волосы, а другой отчаянно пытался защитить себя от постоянных ударов. Когда его пальцы попадали в поле зрения матери, она била по ним и не упускала возможность сразу же после этого ударить его по обнажавшемуся пенису. — Мамочка, мне жаль! Прости меня! Я... Я никогда так больше не сделаю! Хватит, перестань! 

Но женщина не останавливалась. Фрэнку казалось, что эта пытка продолжалась часами. Мама заставляла его держать ноги раздвинутыми под угрозой ещё большей боли. Когда мальчик, не выдерживая, пытался прикрыться, она хлестала его по коленям и бёдрам, пока он не возвращался в нужную ей позу. 

Когда она наконец закончила, Фрэнк не мог ни говорить, ни кричать, ни даже постанывать от боли. Он едва слышно поскуливал и тихонько всхлипывал, лёжа на кровати со всё ещё раздвинутыми ногами, несмотря на то, что женщина уже оставила ремень на полу и направилась к двери.

— Не заставляй меня сделать это когда-нибудь снова, Фрэнк. Это... Мне было стыдно. Никогда... Никогда не заставляй меня. 

— Прости меня, — прошептал Фрэнк, но его мать не поняла, что он сказал — так сильно он рыдал и трясся.

Когда Фрэнк услышал, как закрывается дверь в его комнату, то простонал в агонии и перекатился на бок, сворачиваясь в клубочек. Ему было больно не только там, где мама его отхлестала — от напряжения и страха у него ужасно ныл живот. Мальчик осторожно опустил руку между ног, как будто стараясь утешить себя касанием и возместить свою неспособность защититься, но даже мимолётный контакт отозвался в пояснице болью, которая, будто ток по проводам, прошла по всему позвоночнику. Фрэнк осмелился посмотреть на свой орган и испуганно вдохнул, увидев там капельки крови.

Но ему не пришлось долго пребывать в состоянии шока. Снизу мать прокричала ему слегка дрожащим голосом, что он должен собираться в школу и что она приготовит ему завтрак. 

Мальчик пытался сдерживать стоны боли, заставив себя встать с постели и одеться. Он не мог держать спину прямо и поэтому оставался в полусогнутом состоянии. Его живот сводило в спазмах, а промежность всё ещё жгуче пульсировала от ужасных, зверских, нескончаемых ударов. После того, как Фрэнк оделся, он пошёл в ванную и вымыл руки, попытавшись потом облегчить мочевой пузырь. Но ему было слишком больно. Вместо этого мальчик упал на колени перед унитазом, и его начало тошнить даже несмотря на то, что его желудок был почти пуст.

Он был так поглощён своей агонией, что не заметил, как открылась дверь в ванную и как внутрь зашла мать, пока не почувствовал, как кто-то водит рукой по его спине. 

— М-мамочка? — Фрэнк задрожал и инстинктивно уклонился от её прикосновения. Он ещё не успел обратно натянуть джинсы после попытки сходить в туалет и боялся, что женщина воспользуется этим шансом и снова ударит его по обнажённому органу.

— Тише. Иди сюда, — мама взяла его под руки и заставила встать, хотя из-за судорог в животе он почти сразу же согнулся пополам. — Тебе нужно пойти вниз. Я приготовила завтрак. 

Она отвернулась, когда мальчик дрожащими пальцами застегнул ширинку, а потом мягко подтолкнула его к двери. 

С каждым шагом боль утраивалась, и когда Фрэнк услышал, как закрывается дверь комнаты его матери, то сел на лестнице, чтобы передохнуть. Ему уже было плевать, если пять минут спустя она выйдет из спальни и увидит его. Мама не могла сделать ему больнее, чем уже сделала. Фрэнк даже почти хотел сейчас, чтобы она разозлилась и скинула его с лестницы, чтобы он наконец свернул себе шею. 

Но женщина не выходила. Он слышал её голос через стену: она говорила по телефону со своей матерью.

— Мама, я не хотела делать это! Он _заставил_ меня!

Фрэнк тихо фыркнул и сквозь слёзы неверяще посмотрел на дверь её комнаты. Заставил? Он заставил её сделать это? Она вообще поняла, _что_ случилось? Она причинила ему не только физическую боль — это было самое худшее, что она когда-либо с ним делала. 

— Мама, я не знаю, что делать. Я не хотела делать больно своему ребёнку, клянусь! 

Она плакала, её голос местами переходил на истеричный визг, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как жалость вытесняет злость и обиду. Впервые мама плакала не из-за того, что он был её сыном — ей было жаль, что она причинила ему боль. Ей никогда не было жаль прежде. 

— Я лишь хотела припугнуть его! Я бы никогда не... Ну, _я_ почему-то не делала так, когда была в его возрасте! Никогда! Это грех! — она довольно долго молчала, слушая ответ своей матери. — Я не знала, что делать. Я приготовила ему завтрак! — она сказала это так, будто по её мнению это было достаточным искуплением. Еда как способ извиниться за жесткое избиение. О да. — Знаю... Мама, я знаю! Я не хотела его бить, не хотела! Он — мой сын! — её голос постоянно срывался. 

«Она больна», — сказал себе Фрэнк, медленно спускаясь по лестнице в кухню. Она больна.

Хотя мысль об этом немного оправдала её в его глазах, боль вовсе не стала слабее. Мальчик сел за стол, перед ним стояла полная тарелка омлета с перцем и зеленью. 

Она действительно хотела извиниться. Обычно еда, которую она готовила для него, была простой и безвкусной. И её было мало. Но теперь вся эта порция была его. Сковородка была пуста, а на тарелке было достаточно еды для двух человек. 

Фрэнк заставил себя съесть каждый кусочек несмотря на то, что его желудок до сих пор сводило спазмами. Он внимательно прислушивался ко звукам наверху, но, кажется, мама не собиралась спускаться вниз. Уже прошло то время, когда она обычно уходила на работу, и мальчик решил пойти в школу без её напоминаний. 

Но боль с каждым шагом ухудшалась, и Фрэнк не представлял себе, как сможет высидеть все уроки в таком состоянии. Учителя наверняка поймут, что что-то не так, позвонят матери, у которой нервный срыв, и она разозлится на них — или они вообще ничего не будут спрашивать, а просто посядят маму в тюрьму. 

Мальчик не мог ясно думать, он хотел в тот момент одного: лечь где-нибудь, чтобы его никто не нашёл, исчезнуть — или попытался найти у кого-то утешение и ласку. Если бы Фрэнк уже не пошёл в неправильном направлении, то отправился бы к дому Донны. Она была доброй и милой, она _любила_ его, и если кто-нибудь и мог заставить его почувствовать себя лучше, то это была именно Донна. 

Была лишь одна проблема: Фрэнк не хотел разворачиваться и идти восемь кварталов в противоположном направлении. Ему пришло в голову другое безопасное место — магазин, где работает Джерард. Если у него получится добраться до Джерарда, то, может, он заберёт его к себе домой. Тогда Фрэнк будет с Донной, и ему даже не придется далеко идти. 

Правда, не успел мальчик сделать и шага, как его живот пронзила острая боль, и ему пришлось остановиться. Но даже стоять было невыносимо, поэтому Фрэнк опустился на колени прямо на тротуар, держась за живот и плача. Он чувствовал себя просто ужасно: резкие вспышки боли пронизывали его тело от промежности до пупка. Беспомощно всхлипывая, он опустил одну руку между ног и сжал свой орган в надежде, что это хоть как-то умерит его страдания, но закончилось всё только тем, что ему стало ещё больнее. 

Почему мама сделала это? Почему она так поступила с ним? Она никогда раньше не делала ничего подобного, и Фрэнк боялся даже думать о том, что она повредила ему что-то из органов. Боль не концентрировалась снаружи его тела, она была и внутри — в мускулах, которые всё сокращались и сокращались, посылая всё новые спазмы и вспышки боли в живот. Мальчик, не в силах стоять на коленях, лёг на спину. Он не двигался около часа, боясь и в то же самое время надеясь, что кто-нибудь заметит его и поможет. Но никто не обратил на него внимания. 

Мимо проезжали машины, один велосипедист свернул на газон, чтобы объехать его, а пешеходы переходили на другую сторону улицу, чтобы не подходить близко к мальчику, который лежал на тротуаре, держась за живот и плача.

*~*~*~*~*

Рэй услышал звонок, но, выглянув из-за полки, никого не увидел. Нет, часто случалось, что посетитель или посетительница спешили и быстро скрывались в нужных им отделах, но в магазине стало слишком тихо, когда диск с музыкой, которую были обязаны включать продавцы, закончился. А Рэй всё же не горел желанием снова слушать эту безвкусицу целый час. Ему было скучно, он один работал в утреннюю смену на кассе: Эллен должна была придти в девять вечера, ну а Джерард появится в любую секунду. 

У Рэя было чувство, что это вполне в стиле надзирателя всея магазина — прокрасться внутрь и подловить его на чём-нибудь неправомерном. Да, Джерард успел сделать много полезного. Например, он поймал за две недели до этого трёх воровок, из-за которых магазин постоянно терял сотни долларов, и сделал это _с помощью Фрэнка,_ что очень впечатляло. Но парень всё равно оставался мудаком. Если бы он хоть чуть-чуть уважал людей или сочувствовал им, то всё было бы совсем по-другому — а Джерард, казалось, заводился от поимки воров и передачи их копам. 

Подозрения менеджера только усилились, когда он снова услышал тихий звон колокольчиков, но на этот раз — из задней комнаты магазина. Рэй повернулся вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как закрывается дверь, но он так и не увидел, кто вошёл туда. 

«Это должен быть Джерард, — подумал молодой человек. — Должен».

Но единственным, что могло бы заинтересовать Уэя в задней части, была ванная. Предотвращение убытков не имело ничего общего с разгрузкой коробок, полки для которых были как раз в той самой задней части. Если Джерард ринулся в туалет так быстро, что Рэй его не заметил, то что-то было не так, но Торо не хотел выяснять, что именно. 

Через двадцать минут ему надоело ждать повторный звук колокольчиков.

Если там был не Джерард, а посетитель, то он или она могли бы испортить товар. Рэю (да и Джерарду наверняка тоже) не хотелось иметь дела со страховыми компаниями, если бы тот человек вдруг опрокинул пару весьма непрочно расставленных коробок и что-нибудь себе сломал.

Он прошёл в заднюю часть магазина, а именно — в комнату для персонала. Ванная была слева от неё, и Рэй, увидев, что дверь туда все ещё открыта, почувствовал, как его желудок сжимается от нервов. 

— Эй? Здесь кто-нибудь есть? — позвал он и быстро огляделся, но никого не увидел. То, что комната была забита коробками и лентами для выгрузки, ему не помогло. — Вам нельзя здесь находиться. — Рэй видел множество фильмов ужасов, и хотя ни один из них не начинался именно так, все они включали в себя убийство человека, который остался в помещении один. Он пытался убедить себя, что это всего лишь сквозняк, но в глубине души знал, что это неправда. Хотя, абсолютно точно так же он знал, что не может позволить кому бы то ни было болтаться в задней комнате — особенно если это потенциальный вор, ведь никогда не знаешь, кого ищешь. 

Рэй поймал себя на мысли, что Джерарду бы понравилось.

Он огибал башни из коробок, составленных друг на друга, пытаясь заметить хотя бы часть того, кто был с ним в комнате. Рэй наполовину прошёл через отдел со всяким мусором, как вдруг снова услышал звук колокольчиков. Он резко развернулся и направился к дверям, чтобы поймать того, кто прокрался внутрь, но столкнулся нос к носу с Джерардом.

— Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь? У кассы совсем пусто.

— Здесь кто-то есть, — прошептал Рэй, не зная, зачем пытается сохранить это в секрете. Тот, кто прятался, точно знал, что его ищут, и не было смысла это скрывать. 

— Да, _ты_ здесь, — произнёс Джерард, скрещивая руки на груди. 

— Очень смешно, — отрезал Рэй. — Я серьёзно. Кто-то здесь прячется. Ты поможешь мне найти этого человека или будешь дальше беситься? 

— Прости?.. Я не расслышал, кажется, — парень приподнял бровь и поджал губы. 

— Ты всё прекрасно слышал. 

— Я представляю интересы компании! 

— Ты только зря тратишь время. Помоги мне найти того, кто тут есть, а потом можешь пожаловаться куда угодно — или что ты там обычно делаешь, когда тебя оскорбляют?

— Хорошо, — прошипел менеджер, закатывая глаза и дёргано заглядывая за горы коробок. — Вам нужно составить всё это вдоль стен... 

— Стены все заставлены, — раздражённо произнёс Рэй. — Нам не хватает людей для того, чтобы всё убрать.

— Вам нужно...

— Как насчёт того, что ты будешь делать свою работу, а я — свою? Ты — менеджер по предотвращению потерь, а не надзиратель всея магазина. 

— Рэй, здесь никого нет.

— Я тебе говорю, кто-то зашёл сюда!

— А я никого не... Чёрт возьми, — Джерард остановился, дойдя до конца отдела, и внимательно посмотрел на стык стены и пола. В углу стоял металлический стол, заваленный всяким строительным мусором. Подступ к нему с одной стороны был закрыт списанными старыми тележками, которые давно уже было нужно отправить обратно компании на переработку. 

— Что там? — спросил Рэй, не понимая, на что смотрит парень. Там никого не было, и молодой человек не видел больше ничего, что шло бы против дурацких правил одного дурацкого менеджера.

Джерард наклонил голову на бок и указал в угол, где стол соприкасался с тележками. Там, забившись подальше, сидел Фрэнк, обнимая свои колени, прижатые к груди.

Рэй, заметив его, испугался, что мальчик пришёл сюда, чтобы спрятаться, а потом выйти и наворовать кучу всего, но, присмотревшись поближе, он увидел, что лицо Фрэнка было красным и заплаканным, а под его левым глазом был огромный синяк. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы спрятаться. Рэй не понимал, почему из всех мест, где можно укрыться, он выбрал именно магазин, но это перестало волновать его, когда мальчик начал плакать от страха, заметив Джерарда. Это разбило Торо сердце, и он повернулся к парню, стоявшему рядом:

— Я звоню, — сказал он тихо, чтобы Фрэнк не услышал.

— Подожди... Пока не надо. Дай мне минуту, — ответил Джерард, смотря на мальчика с жалостью.

— Я звоню. Этому пора прекращаться.

— Мы позвоним, — произнёс он так же тихо, как и Рэй. — Просто дай мне минутку, — не дав собеседнику ответить, Джерард вплотную приблизился к столу и встал на колени. Фрэнк даже не сдивнулся с места. Он просто сидел там, забившись в угол и плача, пока парень пытался его утешить.

— Хэй... Выглядит не очень хорошо. Ты в порядке? — пробормотал Джерард, осторожно проводя пальцем по синяку под глазом мальчика.

Фрэнк отрицательно качнул головой и издал жалкий, похожий на вой, короткий звук. 

— Б-больно, — глухо прошептал он срывающимся голосом, всхлипнув.

— Глаз болит? — спросил Джерард. 

Мальчик, дрожа, снова замотал головой и зарыдал отчаяннее. 

— Ладно, ладно... Всё хорошо. Что болит, Фрэнки? Я помогу тебе, только скажи, что болит. 

Он продолжил упрямо мотать головой, будто зациклившись на одной мысли, и крепко закрыл глаза. Джерард что-то ласково промычал и начал гладить Фрэнка по голове. 

— Не хочешь вылезти оттуда? — конечно же, Фрэнк безмолвно отказался. — Давай, там на тебя может что-нибудь упасть... Иди ко мне. 

Рэй удивился тому, что, когда Джерард раскинул руки в приглашающем жесте, мальчик немедленно выполз из-под стола, вскрикнув от боли, и кинулся ему на грудь. Сначала парень напрягся, и менеджер испугался, что он отпихнет Фрэнка, но вскоре Джерард расслабился. Он крепко прижал несчастного ребёнка к себе, чуть покачивая из стороны в сторону, и гладил его по спине, пытаясь утешить. 

— Тебе лучше вернуться ко входу, — сказал парень Рэю, всё ещё не выпуская Фрэнка из объятий. 

— Я позвоню в службу...

— Пока не надо, я сам займусь этим. Иди. 

Молодой человек недоумённо воззрился на него. Если Джерард собрался после этого отпустить мальчика домой только потому, что тот просит не вызывать полицию, то ему придётся иметь дело с Рэем.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Частичный перевод примечания авторки к этой главе: 
> 
> Нападение матери на Фрэнка — это не та вещь, которую я просто так решила вставить в текст, чтобы демонизировать эту женщину или просто шокировать читателей. Эта сцена действительно показывает всю глубину её неправильности и весь её извращённый мозг, но больше показывает её отношение к лицам мужского пола и сексу/сексуальным действиям. Её собственная сексуальность была обращена против неё — её заставили иметь нежеланного ребёнка. И несмотря на то, что её жалость к Фрэнку проявилась слишком поздно и была слишком мала, это значит, что в глубине души Линда всё же знает, что Фрэнк не виноват ни в чем. Она знает, что переступила ту грань, к которой никогда не должна была приближаться.


	15. Chapter 15

Фрэнк чувствовал себя безмерно жалким, уткнувшись Джерарду в грудь и рыдая, но боль, пронзавшая его насквозь, была такой сильной, что он ничего не мог с собой поделать: он судорожно цеплялся за парня пальцами и вис на нём, не в силах успокоиться. Ему было стыдно вести себя так рядом с ним, особенно учитывая тот факт, что именно Джерард несколько раз ловил его на краже, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы Фрэнк мог себя сдерживать. В тот момент он думал только о боли, нуждаясь в том, чтобы его утешили и защитили. Скоро из школы должны позвонить его матери и, неважно, дома она будет или же на работе, она узнает, что он пропустил уроки. Тогда она начнёт искать его. Фрэнк знал, что в магазине она его не найдёт, но одна мысль об этом приводила его в ужас.

Но он знал и кое-что ещё: она не сможет забрать его, если за него вступится Джерард.

— Фрэнк, скажи мне, что у тебя болит, — произнёс парень. Всё это время он гладил Фрэнка по спине, и эти совсем лёгкие касания помогали больше, чем мог себе представить Джерард. Мальчик чувствовал, что объятие было приятно Джерарду, как будто он не хотел поскорее выпустить его из своих рук и оттолкнуть. — Я не смогу помочь, если ты будешь молчать.

Фрэнк хотел бы рассказать ему всё от начала и до конца, но это было слишком унизительно. Джерард ничем не мог ему помочь; мальчик боялся того, что даже если он проглотит свою гордость и признается в том, что с ним сделала мама, парень не поверит и посмеётся над ним — или разозлится и навсегда выгонит его отсюда.

— Не молчи, — сказал Джерард, прижал Фрэнка к себе немного сильнее, а потом отпустил, чуть отодвинув его подальше за плечи, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Ты держался за живот; он болит?

Это признать было намного легче, поэтому мальчик быстро кивнул. В ответ Джерард обнял его и — Фрэнк был готов поклясться, хотя и не был уверен, что именно это было — поцеловал в макушку.

— Она ударила тебя в живот?

Мальчик отрицательно качнул головой, но Джерард этого не заметил, потому что Фрэнк слишком сильно вжался в него.

— Давай же, поговори со мной. Она ударила тебя в живот?

— Нет, — собравшись с силами, ответил Фрэнк. — Но мне больно, очень больно!

— Хорошо. Чёрт... Она... Она тебя чем-то накормила? Ты ел перед тем, как у тебя заболел живот?

— Нет, — так твёрдо, как только мог, сказал мальчик. 

Мама бы не стала травить его, и если бы Фрэнка в тот момент не выворачивало от ужасающей боли, он бы разозлился на Джерарда. Как он вообще мог подумать такое о его маме? Она не была злой и никогда не хотела _убить_ его. Хотя Фрэнк и раньше убеждал себя, что всё намного лучше, чем есть на самом деле. Он верил, что мама не специально делает ему больно, верил, что она бьёт его только в плохом настроении; он верил, что сам её провоцирует, мешаясь под ногами. 

Но теперь он знал свою мать намного лучше. Она ненавидела его и причиняла ему боль только чтобы показать это.

— Тогда почему он болит?

— Он... как будто скручивается, — выдавил Фрэнк, глотая слёзы. Каждые несколько секунд какой-то комок внутри него пульсировал, и боль становилась в разы сильнее, причём болели не только живот и промежность — болело ещё и в груди. Острые, колющие приступы не оставляли Фрэнка уже две недели: с того самого дня, как напротив мальчика села мама и, пристально на него глядя, высказала всё то, за что его ненавидела.

— Почему он скручивается? — мягко спросил Джерард. Он был таким терпеливым, что Фрэнку казалось, будто в семье Майки абсолютно все были чудесными и добросердечными людьми. Конечно, сам Майки иногда бывал немного грубым и раздражительным, но он всё равно оставался лучшим другом Фрэнка. Донна же была сущим ангелом во плоти, и мальчик по-настоящему любил её за всё то, что она для него сделала, пусть даже они и встречались от силы раз пять. Отец Майки казался добродушным, несмотря на то, что был всего лишь вежлив. А теперь и Джерард, который лучше всех их знал, каким отвратительным и испорченным существом был по своей сути Фрэнк, обнимал его и утешал, хотя у него были все основания, чтобы ненавидеть мальчика. — Фрэнк, ты должен рассказать мне всё, чтобы я смог помочь. Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас очень больно, но мы можем всё исправить, если ты просто со мной поговоришь. Что случилось?

— Она ударила меня, — выдавил сквозь слёзы из себя Фрэнк, сильнее вцепляясь в Джерарда, когда боль достигла очередного пика. — Она очень сильно ударила меня! 

— Хорошо… Хорошо, — произнёс парень, напряжённее гладя Фрэнка по спине. В его голосе проскользнули испуганные нотки, и мальчику было так необычно понимать, что кто-то за него волнуется. Сначала Фрэнк подумал, что Джерард просто спросит, нужно ли ему в больницу, а если он откажется, то попросит уйти или отвезёт в школу к медсестре. Но теперь мальчик задумался: а что если Джерард действительно хочет помочь ему? Будет ли безопасно всё ему рассказать? Фрэнк никогда в жизни бы не признался, _почему_ мама начала его бить, но, может, если он расскажет, куда именно она его ударила, то Джерард пожалеет его...

— Давай же, Фрэнки, я не могу помочь, если ты так и будешь молчать. Что случилось? — Парень сменил позу: теперь он сидел на полу, расставив ноги по обе стороны от тела мальчика и сведя колени вместе. Он полностью закрывал Фрэнка своим телом. Фрэнк же никогда не был настолько близок к другому человеку, и он чувствовал себя в полной безопасности. 

Никто не мог достать его. Никто не мог сделать ему больно. Только не с Джерардом рядом.

— Она зашла ко мне в комнату с ремнём, — начал Фрэнк. Его голос дрожал, хотя он изо всех сил пытался взять себя в руки. Каждый раз, когда ему казалось, что он наконец держит слёзы под контролем, его накрывала очередная волна боли.

Джерард ничего не ответил. Он лишь продолжал гладить Фрэнка по спине. Время от времени мальчик снова чувствовал то приятное давление на своей макушке: Джерард целовал его или опирался подбородком о его голову.

— Она... Ай... — Фрэнк не хотел вспоминать это. Боль всё усиливалась и усиливалась, и ему было сложно говорить, не переходя на крик. Признаться в том, что она сделала, было унизительно, стыдно, но Фрэнк боялся, что если он ничего не расскажет Джерарду, то не дождётся помощи, и всё станет лишь хуже. Фрэнк не знал, что именно могло быть случиться, но он не хотел умирать вот так. — Она заставила меня снять штаны, а потом начала меня бить.

— Куда она ударила тебя?

— Я не хочу говорить это, — прошептал Фрэнк, а потом снова разрыдался. Джерард резко выдохнул, не веря в услышанное, и как раз в тот момент, когда Фрэнк подумал, что Джерард, придя в ярость, отпихнёт его от себя, парень прижал его к себе ещё сильнее и упёрся коленями в бока Фрэнка, пока мальчик плакал у него на груди.

— Ладно... Чёрт. Фрэнк, это может быть либо... очень серьёзно, либо просто очень больно, но… тебе нужно к врачу. Понимаешь?

— Да, — плача, ответил Фрэнк.

— Если я отвезу тебя в больницу, мне придётся сказать, что тебя ударила твоя мама. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — всхлипнул мальчик. Он хранил её секрет так долго и мог бы делать это всю жизнь, если бы она не поступила с ним _так._ Она что, не знала, как сильно он её любит? Фрэнк изо всех сил пытался ей это доказать, но всё было тщетно. Она ненавидела его. Она ненавидела всё, что касалось его, и каждый день до того кошмарного утра это показывала, но Фрэнк всё ещё её жалел.

— Тогда… Так и поступим, ладно? Я позвоню своей маме, чтобы она поехала с нами. Будет подозрительно, если какой-то парень привезёт тебя в больницу с такими… ранами. Ты не против? Не против, если моя мама поедет?

— Мне нравится Донна, — произнёс Фрэнк. Это были единственные слова, которые он мог из себя вымучить, хотя и большая его часть была в ужасе. Он паниковал, думая о том, что Донна увидит его в таком состоянии и узнает, что мама с ним сделала.

Джерард издал короткий смешок, и в тот же момент Фрэнк опять почувствовал лёгкое давление у себя на макушке.

— Я знаю. Ты тоже ей нравишься. — Джерард начал отстраняться, и Фрэнк жалобно прохныкал. — Всё хорошо, я просто вытаскиваю телефон. — Мальчик почувствовал, как от дыхания Джерарда шевелятся волосы у него на голове. Когда что-то снова мягко прикоснулось к нему там, сверху, он точно знал на этот раз, что это был поцелуй. Никто не целовал его. _Никогда._

Фрэнк не размыкал объятий и сидел, прижавшись к Джерарду и сжимая его в своих руках сильнее с каждой волной боли. Ему было очень нужно отойти в туалет, но он понимал, как это будет больно. С другой стороны, он сдерживал себя, и это делало спазмы в животе только хуже. У Фрэнка было ощущение, что эта агония и это унижение не пройдут никогда.

— Ма, можешь приехать в магазин и… забрать Фрэнка? — Свободной рукой парень гладил мальчика по спине. — Нет, ему нужно… Ему нужно в больницу. Да, я думаю, что это серьёзно. Ему очень больно… Я буду… Ма, я скажу тебе, когда ты приедешь. _Нет._ Я скажу тебе потом, ладно? Отлично, скоро увидимся. — Прекратив звонок, Джерард сразу же убрал руки от Фрэнка и заставил мальчика отпустить его. — Тебе нужно встать, и мы подождём в комнате отдыха, хорошо? Тебе нельзя здесь быть, здесь небезопасно.

— Я не хочу идти, — сквозь слёзы проговорил Фрэнк.

— Пойдём. Ты ведь дошёл до магазина, значит, сможешь сделать ещё пару шагов. — Эти слова должны были подбодрить Фрэнка, но вместо этого ранили его. Джерард ни малейшего понятия не имел, как чувствовал себя Фрэнк, и насколько мучительно больно ему было сделать даже крохотный шажок.

— Пожалуйста, не надо! — закричал мальчик, когда Джерард начал поднимать его на ноги. — Нет! Нет! Хватит, перестань!

Фрэнк вырвался из его рук и упал на бетонный пол, сворачиваясь в клубочек. Его промежность болела от такой позы, но зато спазмы в животе чуть-чуть прошли.

— Фрэнк, тебе нельзя… Тебе нельзя здесь лежать.

— Я не могу идти! — всхлипнул мальчик. — Мне больно! — Он чуть перевернулся и посмотрел на Джерарда, желая найти жалость и одновременно боясь увидеть гнев или нетерпение. Но парень выглядел растерянным и сбитым с толку.

— Я не могу понести тебя. Пожалуйста, встань. Мы пойдём потихоньку, хорошо?

Фрэнк сдался и неудержимо разрыдался, когда Джерард силой поднял его. Боль стала намного сильнее, и ему нужно было больше времени, чтобы собрать все силы и сделать шаг. До этого он целый час лежал на тротуаре, пытаясь восстановить силы, и двадцати минут теперь было недостаточно, особенно учитывая тот факт, что его почки и мочевой пузырь теперь тоже болели, но Джерард заставил его пройти между башнями коробок к дверям, которые вели обратно в магазин.

Там Фрэнк попытался вырваться из рук Джерарда. Он не хотел, чтобы какой-нибудь посетитель прошёл мимо и увидел, насколько он отвратителен, ревущий как младенец, не в силах даже самостоятельно держаться на ногах.

— Что? Тебе нужно в ванную? — спросил Джерард, когда Фрэнк пихнул его. Маленькая ванная для работников магазина была прямо напротив дверей, и Фрэнк, размышляя, посмотрел на вход туда. Может, на этот раз ему не будет так больно, раз раны не такие свежие. Может, если он сможет сделать это, то напряжение в животе исчезнет и спазмы уйдут? 

Мальчик кивнул и заставил себя войти в тёмную грязную комнату, которая выглядела так, будто там не убирались несколько лет. Его живот скрутило при виде ванной даже до того, как Джерард включил свет.

— Я подожду здесь, ладно? Замок сломан, но никто не войдёт. Хорошо?

Фрэнк снова кивнул и не отворачивался от двери, пока Джерард не закрыл её. Потом он осторожно заставил себя подойти к унитазу и поднять крышку. Он очень удивился, увидев, что этот унитаз — единственная чистая вещь в ванной. Он втянул воздух и расстегнул ширинку, потом подождал несколько секунд, прежде чем осмелился спустить джинсы и вытащить свой орган.

Он перестал дышать, увидев на нём кровь, а потом попробовал дотронуться до себя, только чтобы посмотреть, есть ли там серьёзные раны.

Зная, что боль станет намного хуже, когда он попытается помочиться, Фрэнк оторвал кусок туалетной бумаги и намочил её под краном, постоянно постанывая и ходя туда-сюда. 

Когда он начал вытирать кровь с пениса, острая боль перебила спазмы в животе, но Фрэнк не увидел ничего серьёзного. Кожа была красной и воспалённой, но кровь сочилась лишь из крохотных тонких порезов — множества крошечных тонких порезов.

Шатко вдохнув, Фрэнк спустил боксёры ещё немного ниже, чтобы посмотреть на своё тело — и пришёл в ужас, увидев, как жутко выглядела его кожа там. Он не мог заставить себя до неё дотронуться или подмыться там — даже смотреть туда было ужасно — поэтому он сдвинул резинку белья так, чтобы больше этого не видеть, и снова глубоко вздохнул, подходя к унитазу.

После неудачной попытки Фрэнк сдался и ещё раз всё обдумал. Он едва мог стоять прямо, поэтому было бы лучше просто сесть. 

Подросток спустил джинсы и медленно опустился на ободок, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть на своё тело в страхе увидеть ещё кровь и синяки. Он сосредоточился на том, чтобы ослабить давление в мочевом пузыре, и спустя несколько секунд смог выпустить несильную струю.

Боль утроилась, пронизывая живот Фрэнка и заставляя его мышцы сжиматься всё сильнее и сильнее. Подросток закричал.

— Фрэнк? Ты… Тебе помочь?

Фрэнк не мог ответить. Он собрал все силы, опустошая мочевой пузырь в отчаянной попытке избавиться хотя бы от одного источника боли. Если он сможет сделать хотя бы это, если сможет потерпеть эту мучительную агонию ещё всего несколько секунд, то, может быть, его живот перестанет скручивать…

Подросток весь трясся, закончив, и пытался держать себя в руках. Он напомнил себе, что Донна уже в пути. 

Он не хотел, чтобы она вошла и увидела его таким жалким.

Если он потерпит ещё чуть-чуть, то сможет встать, натянуть джинсы, а потом пойти в комнату отдыха. «Ещё чуть-чуть», — сказал он себе.

Но к тому моменту, как Фрэнк встал, оделся и помыл руки, он снова оказался на грани истерики. Он был опасно близок к тому, чтобы начать задыхаться, и единственной вещью, которая не давала ему соскользнуть в полноценную паническую атаку, было тихое бормотание Джерарда по ту сторону двери, что всё хорошо, о нём позаботятся, его никто не бросит, боль уйдёт.

Фрэнк уже собрался выходить из ванной, как вспомнил, что забыл смыть за собой. Он сделал пару шагов назад к унитазу, поскуливая от боли, и начал давиться рвотными позывами, увидев, что вода там насыщенного красного цвета. Подросток прикрыл одной рукой рот, а другой нажал на кнопку спуска, но когда вода снова стала прозрачной, его тошнота вернулась. Фрэнк опустился на колени, и его начало рвать.

Это было последнее, что он помнил.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк не приходил в сознание, пока его не положили на заднее сидение автомобиля Донны. Рэй с лёгкостью донёс его до машины, заявляя, что он лёгкий, как пёрышко, и в ту же секунду, как голова Фрэнка коснулась обивки, мальчик вдруг резко сел и снова ударился в слёзы. Донна пыталась утихомирить его, но Фрэнк её не слушал; даже когда к нему пересел Джерард, Фрэнк продолжал кричать и плакать навзрыд, пока его опять не стошнило и он не начал в панике захлёбываться воздухом. Последним, что он сказал перед тем, как провалиться в беспамятство, были извинения перед Донной за то, что он испортил ей машину.

Донна была в ярости. Джерард рассказал ей, что мать Фрэнка сделала с мальчиком, и когда этот милый, вежливый ребёнок, всегда говоривший о своей маме лишь хорошее, начал извиняться за то, что его вырвало, Донна почувствовала жажду крови.

Эта женщина заслуживала того, чтобы её избили. Она заслуживала того, чтобы её сравнивали с отродьем Сатаны лишь из-за половой принадлежности. Она заслуживала того, чтобы её матка была вырвана и скормлена ей же.

Если бы Донна могла придумать, как не дать во время действа женщине умереть, то, Бог видит, она бы это сделала!

Фрэнк был всё же без сознания, когда его привезли в больницу, но проснулся, как только ему начали подключать капельницу. Донна думала, что он хотя бы спросит, что происходит, но он лишь молча лежал и наблюдал, как игла входит в его руку. 

Сестра сказала, что в капельнице в основном препараты от обезвоживания, но они добавили немного обезболивающих. Потом пришла врач и быстро задала несколько вопросов. Персоналу уже сказали, кто сделал это с Фрэнком, поэтому скоро должен был приехать социальный работник.

Когда врач сообщила, что ей нужно осмотреть Фрэнка, тот стыдливо посмотрел на Донну, которая улыбнулась ему и сказала, что пойдёт к автомату и выпьет кофе. Джерард, оставшийся в палате, найдёт её, когда всё кончится. Она не хотела влезать в зону комфорта Фрэнка — за один день у него отобрали слишком много личного достоинства.

Ждать в коридоре было тяжело, и Донна поймала себя на том, что нетерпеливо ходит туда-сюда, ожидая сообщение от Джерарда. Она хотела найти мать Фрэнка и задушить её. Она хотела избить её и посмотреть, понравится ли это ей.

Что могло заставить женщину поранить своего ребёнка в самой чувствительной части тела? Она не знала, какие последствия это может иметь? 

Из того, что Фрэнк прошептал медсёстрам и доктору, складывалась безрадостная картина: вряд ли он когда-либо сможет иметь детей; если, конечно, он вообще сможет оправиться и начать с кем-то отношения.

Это нападение разворотило душу Фрэнка. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь довериться женщине настолько, чтобы заняться с ней сексом? Или мужчине? Или хоть _кому-нибудь?_

Какая была польза от того, чтобы так сильно навредить своему сыну?

Донна не могла ничего понять. Она вытащила телефон и набрала сообщение своему старшему сыну.

«Где работает мать Фрэнка?»

Через пару минут пришёл ответ.

«У доктора Кропса (?), он вроде бы ортопед. А что?»

Донна не ответила ему. Она убрала сотовый обратно в сумку и подошла к женщине за стойкой.

— Здравствуйте. Я потянула лодыжку, и один доктор здесь сказал, что мне стоит обратиться к доктору Кропсу. Не знаете, где можно найти его кабинет? — Донна одарила женщину широкой и фальшивой улыбкой, получив в ответ такую же. 

— Вы имеете в виду доктора Кропфа? Его клиника на другом конце города.

— Да, кажется, так, — произнесла Донна и кивнула. — Можете записать адрес?

— Конечно. 

Как только женщина собралась выйти из больницы, ей пришло новое сообщение. Она остановилась. Она была нужна Фрэнку, и ему будет только хуже, если она уйдёт. Они виделись всего несколько раз, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы понять: мальчик натурально к ней лип. Стоило кому-нибудь один раз обнять Фрэнка, и тот начинал зависеть от человека. С того момента, как Донна сделала ему завтрак и позволила всё время её обнимать, она стала его суррогатной матерью. И она не собиралась отталкивать мальчика от себя. 

«Соцработник здесь. Приходи». 

Донна вздохнула и решила отложить ненадолго свою месть. Она поспешила в палату Фрэнка и, войдя, почувствовала, как её сердце сжимается. Мальчик лежал на боку и цеплялся за руку Джерарда, всхлипывая и наотрез отказываясь говорить с соцработницей, которая стояла возле кровати.

Когда женщина увидела Донну, то отвернулась от Фрэнка и подошла к ней, спрашивая, могут ли они выйти в коридор и обсудить кое-что там. Донна прилагала все усилия, чтобы держать себя в руках. Она, Джерард и даже Рэй скооперировались и создали сокращённую версию того, что они знали о матери Фрэнка и её отношениях с сыном. Они знали, что миссис Айеро была _довольно_ строгой. Они знали, что _иногда_ она в наказание не давала ему есть. Они признают, что время от времени у Фрэнка на лице были синяки от пощёчин, но он всегда заверял их, что это всё из-за хулиганов в школе. 

Если они скажут, что знали о насилии дома у мальчика, но не вмешивались, то их всех привлекут к ответственности.

Фрэнк тоже это знал.

— Я думаю… Впервые я заметила, что что-то не так, когда Фрэнк остался у нас с ночёвкой, — сказала Донна соцработнице. — Мне показалось странным, что мама попросила его уйти, хотя он сам выглядел вполне нормально. Не казалось, что ему больно. Но когда я готовила завтрак, он просто… прилип ко мне. Я подумала, что необычно для мальчика его возраста вот так ходить за людьми по пятам. Понимаете? Подростки обычно не хотят проводить время с родителями друзей. 

— Вы сказали, что он выглядел… вполне нормально? — твёрже на этот раз переспросила женщина. — Его мать когда-нибудь раньше проявляла агрессию?

— Майки, мой младший сын, говорил, что она строгая, и я знала, что она… Она могла _отшлёпать_ его, и это странно, потому что он всё-таки подросток. Но я не собиралась идти к ним домой и говорить с ней об этом. Я подумала, что это уже будет слишком.

— Но вы никогда не считали её агрессивной?

— Нет. Фрэнк никогда ничего об этом не говорил. Как и Майки. Я не знала, что всё было настолько плохо. То есть, как вообще женщина может сотворить такое со своим ребёнком? Фрэнк — очень милый мальчик, он этого не заслужил.

— Да, верно, — сказала соцработница, кивая и что-то царапая в небольшой записной книжке.

— Я надеюсь, что не перехожу границы, но… Что будет с Фрэнком? Я не хочу, чтобы он жил в приёмной семье. Я могу его забрать, у нас дома достаточно места. Мы живём втроём: я, мой муж и наш младший сын. — Она не знала, почему решила не упоминать Джерарда, но так было проще показать, что в доме есть лишняя кровать и что они могут позволить себе прокормить ещё одного ребёнка. — Майки — лучший друг Фрэнка. Не думаете, что ему будет лучше рядом с другом?

— В таких случаях мы обычно отдаём ребёнка кому-нибудь из членов семьи, пока идёт расследование. Ему лучше быть с семьёй, чем с друзьями или знакомыми.

— Я не думаю, что у Фрэнка есть другие родственники, он всегда говорит только о матери. — Донна определённо не собиралась выпускать мальчика из поля зрения. Если они всё-таки найдут родственника, то она сделает всё, чтобы очернить этого человека, чего бы ей это не стоило.

— Он много говорит о своей матери?

— Он говорит, что она больна, — скептично ответила Донна. — Когда его спрашивают, почему она всегда контролирует, куда он идёт и что делает, он просто… говорит, что она больна, но ничего больше я не слышала.

— Хорошо. Вы очень помогли, и мы ценим, что вы привезли его в больницу. Ему действительно нужна медицинская помощь.

— Да, — кратко сказала женщина, прикусив язык, чтобы не ляпнуть что-то вроде «А я и не знала».

— Скоро сюда должны приехать из полиции, чтобы задать вам ещё несколько вопросов. Я позвоню своему начальнику, и мы обсудим ситуацию, а пока… Вы можете навестить Фрэнка, пока не вернулась его врач. 

Женщина проводила соцработницу взглядом, а потом вернулась в палату Фрэнка. Он всё ещё плакал. Джерард пересел на кровать и гладил его по голове. Донне было непривычно видеть, как он так трепетно к кому-то относится. После средней школы он прошёл через многое и стал замкнутым и холодным. Его работа стала причиной для того, чтобы унижать других людей так, как унижали его самого когда-то. Джерард жаловался Донне на Фрэнка, а теперь он сидел у него на постели и говорил с ним так ласково, как не говорил ни с кем никогда.

— Мальчики, я поеду в город и куплю перекусить. Ладно? Я скоро вернусь.

— Да, езжай, — ответил ей Джерард, не отворачиваясь от Фрэнка.

Фрэнк же даже не слышал её из-за своих рыданий.


	16. Chapter 16

Донна вошла в клинику доктора Кропфа. За стойкой сидели две женщины: одна что-то печатала, а другая, улыбаясь, болтала с пациенткой, которая заполняла бумаги. Та, что печатала, была слишком молодой и бледной (Фрэнк был смугловат), чтобы быть матерью подростка; у неё были длинные тёмно-рыжие волосы, забранные в высокий хвост, а лицо выглядело чистым и свежим. Донна ожидала увидеть настоящего монстра, но обе женщины казались такими обычными и безвредными...

— Здравствуйте. Могу ли я вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросила рыжеволосая, искренне улыбаясь Донне, как будто ей нравилось работать с недовольными клиентами.

— Я ищу миссис Айеро.

Рыжеволосая на мгновение смешалась, но потом снова улыбнулась и указала на женщину напротив — на женщину, которая о чём-то шепталась с пациенткой и хихикала.

— Линда? — окликнула её коллега.

Услышав своё имя, _Линда_ Айеро повернула голову, посмотрела на Донну, улыбнулась, а потом перевела взгляд на рыжеволосую.

— Я что-то пропустила?

— Эта женщина пришла к тебе, — ответила та и явно занервничала, увидев на лице Донны нескрываемую ненависть. 

— Зачем? — спросила Линда, всё ещё глядя на свою коллегу.

— Эм... Я не... — она выдавила смешок, посмотрела на обеих женщин перед собой и помотала головой. Она совершенно точно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, хоть и улыбалась всё время разговора.

— Могу я вам помочь? — Линда снова посмотрела на Донну.

— Я здесь по поводу вашего сына, — жёстко и холодно ответила Донна, глядя Линде прямо в глаза, чтобы видеть, как они наполняются страхом. 

— По поводу сына? — удивлённо спросила рыжеволосая. — Не знала, что у тебя есть дети.

В глазах Линды промелькнул отблеск гнева — её секрет был раскрыт, — но она не выдавала себя. 

— Я... Я надеюсь, что всё хорошо, — нерешительно начала рыжеволосая, когда её коллега ничего не ответила. — Линда?

— Давайте отойдём, — произнесла наконец Линда. — Извините нас. 

Она встала из-за стойки и обошла Донну, проходя дальше по коридору. Донна последовала за ней, крепко сжимая кулаки и мысленно отговаривая себя от того, чтобы ударить Линду или, прижав её к стене, пнуть хорошенько пару раз между ног. Она бы с удовольствием посмотрела, понравится ли это ей.

— Вы — больная женщина, — выплюнула Донна в лицо Линде, когда та остановилась. Для неё было загадкой, как мать могла всё утро калечить своего сына, а потом, приехав на работу, хихикать и улыбаться клиентам. Она должна была знать, что её поймают именно тем днём. Странно, что полиции всё ещё не было на месте. 

— Он — больной ребёнок, — ответила Линда и, услышав о своём сыне, поджала губы в отвращении. Но в её глазах прослеживалось нечто, похожее на сожаление.

— Он попал в больницу. Надеюсь, вы рады.

Женщина промолчала и опустила взгляд в пол. Она вела себя абсолютно так же, как вёл Джерард в детстве, когда его ловили на лжи, а он упрямился и не признавал свою вину.

— Вы не заслужили этого мальчика. Он — прекрасный ребёнок; он милый, он вежливый, он очень любящий и он никогда не заслуживал того, что вы с ним сделали. Вы меня понимаете?

— Вы не знаете его, — коротко обронила Линда.

Донна потеряла терпение и с размаху ударила её по щеке, наконец-то выбивая из Линды нужную реакцию — шок.

— Не смей его оскорблять. Этот мальчик любит тебя, но ты этого не заслужила. Он готов пойти ради тебя на всё, и ты вот так благодаришь его?!

— Он согрешил, — прошептала женщина. Донна хотела было спросить, о чём она, но вовремя остановилась, вспомнив, как больно Фрэнку и как сильно он стыдится того, что с ним случилось.

— Он мальчик! — гневно воскликнула Донна. — Чего ты ожидала?!

Линда снова промолчала и снова опустила глаза.

— Я забираю его. И если всё пройдёт так, как я хочу — а я думаю, что так и будет, — ты _никогда_ не увидишь этого ребёнка, — процедила женщина сквозь зубы, буравя собеседницу взглядом.

Но когда та подняла голову, Донна отступила назад. Рот Линды приоткрылся, и она широко распахнула глаза.

— Вы забираете его? — медленно прошептала она.

— Да.

И губы Линды растянулись в улыбке — не в сумасшедшем оскале, не в злобной ухмылке, а в по-настоящему искренней улыбке, как будто Донна предложила Линде бесценный дар.

— Я так долго ждала этого; понимаете, моя мать... Я умоляла её, но она не хотела брать его. Она сказала, что я должна оставить его у себя, но теперь... Но теперь здесь вы, и вы можете забрать его. Он... Он будет жить у вас? — На её глаза набежали слёзы, и Донну передёрнуло. Это был самый счастливый момент в жизни Линды.

— Если вы не хотели его, то почему сразу не отдали в службу опеки? Зачем было так с ним поступать? — спросила Донна, отходя, когда женщина потянулась к ней.

— Я не могла допустить, чтобы он попал в патронат, — ответила она уязвлённо, как будто насилие и издевательства над ребёнком были лучше, чем воспитание его чужими людьми. — Вы не знаете, что эти мужчины делают с детьми? Даже с мальчиками, эти грязные содомиты. Я не могла его туда отдать… Но теперь вы здесь, и вы его заберёте. Ведь заберёте, правда?

— Да, — повторила Донна, и, прежде чем она могла среагировать, Линда набросилась на неё с объятиями, бормоча слова благодарности. Донна была «милосердной» женщиной, «благочестивой» женщиной, «сострадательной» женщиной.

Она смогла отцепить от себя Линду, только когда у неё зазвонил сотовый — скорее всего, это был Джерард, собираясь спросить, когда она вернётся.

— У вас есть с собой ключ от дома? — спросила Донна, сбросив звонок, отправив короткое сообщение старшему сыну и передав Фрэнку, что всё будет хорошо.

— А что? — Казалось, что Линда скорее глубоко потрясена, чем что-то подозревает.

— Я хочу забрать его вещи.

— О, верно. Я бы и не подумала об этом. — Линда вытащила из кармана связку ключей и сняла с металлического кольца один. — Его комната на втором этаже, справа от лестницы. Все его вещи там, я не позволяю ему разбрасывать их по моему дому. Если хотите, то можете забрать простыни и подушку. Я всё равно их выброшу, если они останутся... никакой пользы. Они грязные, — пробубнила она. — И... Когда закончите, положите ключ в почтовый ящик, но проследите, чтобы не увидели соседи. Мне кажется, что мужчина из дома напротив хочет ко мне забраться. Он постоянно смотрит на Фрэнка, когда тот на улице. 

— Хорошо, — сказала Донна, вздохнув, когда её телефон снова зазвонил. — И где находится ваш дом?

— Я напишу вам дорогу, — ответила Линда, широко улыбаясь, и повела собеседницу обратно к стойке.

Эта женщина была больна. Эта женщина была очень больна.

*~*~*~*~*

Из-за препаратов Фрэнк чувствовал себя вялым, но это было приятно, особенно после всей той боли, что он перенёс. Он почти не понимал, что происходит. Джерард сидел на стуле возле него. Время от времени подросток впадал в полубессознательное состояние, отключаясь от окружающего мира, его рука слабо падала на край кровати, и тогда Джерард подхватывал её, иногда не сразу убирая пальцы и сжимая ладонь Фрэнка своей. Фрэнку это нравилось. Ему нравилось то, что Джерард всё ещё с ним. Чуть раньше Фрэнка отправили на операцию, чтобы «устранить небольшие повреждения», и он боялся, что Джерард уедет на работу, пока его не будет, но парень остался.

А Донна ушла.

Если бы сознание Фрэнка не было так затуманено, эта мысль наверняка заставила бы его снова заплакать, но он был в порядке. Джерард заверил его, что Донна скоро вернётся, правда, говорил он это ещё до операции.

Единственным человеком, кто продолжал ходить туда-сюда, была соцработница, но Фрэнк не хотел с ней разговаривать. Каждый раз, когда она открывала дверь, он притворялся спящим, и тогда медсёстры выгоняли её, понимая, что подростку нужен отдых, а не лишние проблемы.

Но в конце концов одна из сестёр впустила женщину, и Фрэнку пришлось с ней поговорить. Он слишком устал после операции, чтобы суметь складно соврать, поэтому когда соцработница спросила, как давно мама начала бить его и как часто она это делала, Фрэнк рассказал ей всё. Он солгал лишь раз, когда признался, что никому не рассказывал о том, что происходило у него дома, потому что боялся, что его осудят. Он должен был уберечь Донну и Джерарда.

Соцработница пыталась убедить Джерарда уйти, но Фрэнк заявил, что не хочет оставаться с ней наедине, потому что она его пугает. Он почти не соврал: он не знал эту женщину, но хорошо понимал, что его судьба теперь в её руках, — но на самом деле он просто не хотел, чтобы Джерард убирал свою тёплую ладонь с его руки.

— Фрэнк, мы связались с твоей бабушкой. Она сказала, что может взять тебя, пока идёт расследование. Тебя устроит такой вариант?

Несмотря на то, что Фрэнк был в полусонном состоянии от всех тех препаратов, которыми его накачали, реакция не замедлила себя ожидать. Глаза мальчика быстро наполнились слезами, и он шмыгнул носом.

— Фрэнк? Почему ты плачешь?

— Она жестокая, — всхлипнул мальчик. — Я не хочу с ней жить. Пожалуйста, не отправляйте меня к ней, она жестокая. Она ненавидит меня. 

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Она постоянно говорит, что я тупой, эгоистичный и что я никогда ничего не могу сделать правильно, — прохныкал он, уже не заботясь о том, что выглядит как капризничающий ребёнок. Он не хотел жить со своей бабушкой. — Если вы заставите меня к ней переехать, я убью себя. Я не пойду.

— Не говори так, иначе мне придётся оставить тебя в больнице. 

— Я лучше останусь здесь, чем перееду к ней! — всхлипнул Фрэнк и почувствовал, как рядом прогнулся матрас. Две тёплые руки обвились вокруг него, и он узнал знакомый запах Джерарда.

— Вы не можете отдать его этой женщине. Она знала, что творится с Фрэнком, и ничего не сделала, чтобы помочь, — сказал парень. — Она виновата во всём так же, как и его мать.

— Лучше всего сейчас будет поместить его с кем-то из членов семьи, и, учитывая, что мы пока не можем найти его отца…

— Я выпью отбеливатель, если вы заставите меня пойти с ней, — выдавил Фрэнк и окончательно расплакался у Джерарда на груди. — Пожалуйста, не надо! Она такая же жестокая, как мамочка… Я не хочу к ней! — Ему было уже без разницы, что его голос превратился в жалкий истеричный хрип. Может быть, если он покажется женщине достаточно сломленным, она действительно его послушает…

— Хорошо, Фрэнк. Я позвоню своему начальнику, и мы посмотрим, что с этим можно сделать.

Женщина ушла, но Фрэнк продолжал цепляться за Джерарда, который целовал его куда-то в волосы и гладил по спине. Фрэнк хотел остаться с ним и Донной, хотел быть с Майки, своим лучшим другом. Он не хотел ехать в Пенсильванию и жить с женщиной, которая превратила свою дочь в то, чем она является сейчас.

Если он останется с бабушкой, то она будет во всём винить его, как и мамочка. Она скажет, что он заслужил наказание. Фрэнк не хотел это слышать, он хотел, чтобы ему говорили, какой он милый и хороший — всё, что говорила Донна. Он не хотел выслушивать напоминания, какой он на самом деле бесполезный и никчёмный.

Перед тем, как соцработница вернулась, в палату вошла Донна и села по другую сторону от кровати Фрэнка. Джерард отпустил его, чтобы его могла обнять Донна, и Фрэнк спрятал лицо у неё на плече.  
— Фрэнк, у меня есть для тебя новости. Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? 

— Да, всё нормально, — прошептал мальчик, слушая, как бьётся сердце женщины, и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Он хотел держать себя в руках при ней: у неё было двое сыновей, и она знала, как должны вести себя дети его возраста. Это ненормально в его возрасте — рыдать на груди практически незнакомой женщины. Фрэнк не собирался испытывать терпение Донны и не хотел терять её тёплое к нему отношение.

— Я виделась с твоей матерью. 

Фрэнк напрягся. Она виделась с мамой? Он понял, что не уверен, безопасно ли обнимать сейчас Донну. Мамочка могла сказать ей всё, что угодно. Она могла сказать что-нибудь такое, из-за чего Донна возненавидела бы его. Может быть, эти объятия были прощальными... 

— Я забрала твои вещи и оставила их у себя, так что... Мне нужно найти ту социальную работницу и поговорить с ней, хорошо? Может быть, получится что-нибудь сделать, чтобы ты остался со мной. 

Донна хочет, чтобы он жил с ними? Она виделась с его мамой, но всё ещё хотела оставить его у себя?

— Я хочу остаться с вами, — прошептал Фрэнк, и Донна, прямо как Джерард, поцеловала его в макушку. Мальчик прижался ближе к ней. Почему она не могла с самого начала быть его матерью? Тогда Майки был бы его старшим братом, и у него была бы полная семья вместо... мамы. 

Фрэнк даже не чувствовал вину за то, что так сильно хотел убрать маму из своей жизни. Он любил её и всегда будет любить, но в тот момент страх был выше: она сделала ему слишком больно.

— Уверена, что у нас всё получится, Фрэнки. Теперь мне нужно найти эту женщину и посмотреть, что я смогу сделать. А ты отдыхай и будь умницей. — Она отодвинулась, поцеловала Фрэнка в щёку и встала с кровати. 

Мальчик внимательно всмотрелся в её лицо, не в силах из-за препаратов в организме скрыть удивление. Никто раньше не касался губами его лица; никто, кроме Кайла, но это была лишь шутка — лишь грубая злая шутка. Фрэнк молился, чтобы Донне удалось убедить соцработницу позволить ему жить с ней. Уйти от мамочки в теплый дом с большой семьёй... Это было бы как в сказке.

Когда Донна снова ушла, Джерард занял её место, обняв Фрэнка за плечи одной рукой.

— Наверное, мама определит тебя ко мне в комнату, — сказал он вдруг. Фрэнк почувствовал резкий укол вины и был готов опять расплакаться. Он не хотел никого стеснять своим присутствием и был бы счастлив спать вообще на диване в гостиной — он бы разместился под кухонным столом, если бы это было нужно. Он не хотел отнимать у Джерарда его спальню. — Но знаешь... Подвал достаточно большой, и мы можем жить там вместе. Только, конечно, тебе нужна своя кровать. 

— Я не хочу мешать, — тихо сказал мальчик.

— Ты никому не мешаешь. Да и вообще будет неплохо, если дома будет кто-то, кто по возрасту ближе к Майки. Конечно, мы хорошо ладим, но я не хочу больше ничего слышать о школе. Я уже один раз это пережил, и мне хватило. 

— Мне не нравится школа, — пробормотал себе под нос Фрэнк, поудобнее откинувшись на подушки. 

— Мне тоже не нравилась, — ответил Джерард.

— Я хожу только из-за Майки... И ещё, если бы я не пошёл, то кто-нибудь бы позвонил мамочке.

Джерард в ответ начал рассказывать о том, как он сам учился, и Фрэнк поймал себя на том, что понемногу подбивается ему под бок. Его глаза медленно закрывались; спустя несколько секунд он осмелился проскользнуть одной ладонью по ноге парня и положить её рядом с его рукой. Когда Джерард чуть подвинул руку и легко сжал пальцы Фрэнка, тот улыбнулся и позволил себе наконец погрузиться в мутный, нездоровый сон. 

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк не смог подняться по ступенькам дома Донны самостоятельно. Боль на этот раз была не причём, дело было в том, что из-за препаратов он нетвёрдо стоял на ногах, а некоторые части тела попросту потеряли чувствительность. Он не ощущал боли и надеялся, что так всё и останется. В больнице ему выписали рецепт на сильные обезболивающие, и Донна в самом деле им воспользовалась, купив таблетки. Мамочка так не делала. Когда она сломала ему запястье, то отказалась привезти болеутоляющее и даже не дала ему банальный ибупрофен. 

Но Донна — не мамочка. Донна хорошая... 

Майки открыл входную дверь ещё до того, как Фрэнк протянул к ней руку. Он выглядел таким взволнованным, что мальчик почувствовал удовлетворение. Майки очень долго был холоден с ним — он не был грубым, но гораздо реже теперь сочувствовал Фрэнку. Видеть встревоженного, а не безразличного или раздражённого Майки было намного приятнее. 

— Привет, — сказал Фрэнк, неловко махнув рукой в знак приветствия. Он не знал, что сказать, и, немного путаясь в ногах, просто зашёл внутрь. 

— Привет, с тобой всё окей? В смысле, они со всем разобрались? — выпалил Майки, раскидывая руки в стороны и коротко обнимая Фрэнка.

Он был так ошарашен внезапным контактом, что даже не подумал обнять Майки, который уже отстранился в ответ. 

— Не нагружай его, Майки, — произнесла Донна, войдя следом и закрывая дверь. — Он на таблетках. 

— Ага, я вижу. Ты не можешь идти из-за боли или сока?

— Сока?.. — начал Фрэнк.

— Вау, да они неплохо тебя накачали, — ответил Майки. 

— Фрэнк, я унесла все твои вещи вниз, но сегодня ты поспишь у Майки в комнате на диване. Дон завтра сходит после работы в магазин и посмотрит кровать. 

— Кровать? — спросил мальчик, переведя взгляд с Майки, который пожал плечами, на улыбающуюся Донну. — Но вы не должны... Мне нравится диван. 

— Если ты останешься здесь, то тебе будет нужна своя кровать. Представь, если сюда придёт социальный работник и скажет, что мы не заботимся о тебе.

— Но мне нравится диван, — повторил Фрэнк. Он собирался сказать больше — он хотел признаться, что ему вовсе не нужна была кровать, чтобы чувствовать себя в этом доме желанным, потому что Донна уже так много для него сделала. 

— Ты не должен спать на диване до конца жизни, милый. — Донна взяла Фрэнка за подбородок и поцеловала в макушку, а потом ушла на кухню. — Я собираюсь готовить ужин, так что, если у кого-то есть пожелания, лучше говорите сейчас. 

— Я хочу пиццу, — сказал Майки, почти моментально теряя интерес к Фрэнку, и последовал за своей матерью.

— Хочешь, пойдём сядем на диван? Посмотрим телевизор? — спросил Джерард, положив руку на плечо мальчика. 

— Конечно... 

Фрэнк свернул туда, куда его направляла ладонь Джерарда, и устроился у него под боком, когда они сели. Он ничего не ответил, когда парень спросил, что он хочет посмотреть. Мама Фрэнка никогда ничего не смотрела, кроме новостей и религиозных передач, поэтому мальчик просто попытался уснуть. Донна и Майки разговаривали на кухне. 

Как раз в тот момент, когда он начал проваливаться, диванная подушка по другую сторону от него зашевелилась: к ним с Джерардом присоединился Майки.

— Он спит? 

— Скорее всего, — негромко ответил Джерард. — Они хорошо нагрузили его таблетками. 

— А что она вообще с ним сделала? Мама не хочет мне говорить. 

— Поверь, ты не хочешь об этом знать. 

— Мама сказала, что у него была операция. Что...

— Если он захочет, то сам расскажет тебе. И, кстати, сбавь тон, ему нужно сейчас поспать.

— Ладно, но мне надо беспокоиться за него? Ну, то есть, у него ведь не будет... осложнений или ещё чего-нибудь посреди ночи? 

— Нет. Во всяком случае... Не думаю.

— Это начинает меня бесить. Если он был на операции, но ни одна кость не сломана, то что за хрень случилась с ним?

— Майки, ты его разбудишь. Может, хватит? 

— А с чего ты вдруг так о нём заботишься? Ты постоянно ныл о том, что он ворует из твоего магазина, а теперь ведёшь себя так, будто он твой сын или... не знаю, кто там ещё.

— Я нашёл его сегодня, Майки. Я просто... Я чувствую, как будто мне нужно... Ладно, забей. И заткнись.

— Так его мама теперь в тюрьме?

— Откуда я знаю?! Наверное. Может, не будем говорить об этом при Фрэнке?

— Какая разница? Он спит. 

Фрэнк хотел издать какой-нибудь звук, показать им, что он не спит и что совсем не в восторге от их разговора, но... Это был не его дом, и он не имел никакого права приказывать братьям, что они могут говорить, а что — нет. 

— Давай будем просто надеяться, что таблетки, которые они ему дали, помогают. Если нет, то... Тебя ждёт долгая ночь. 

— Почему бы тебе просто не сказать, что она сделала? 

— Если он захочет, то сам расскажет.

Майки простонал и откинулся назад. Фрэнк не знал, как отреагировать: обидеться или всё же обрадоваться тому, что его друг так страстно желал докопаться до истины. Ему было приятно знать, что Майки не всё равно, но в то же самое время он понимал, что его любопытство было подпитано скорее интригой, чем искренним сочувствием. То, что всё держалось в секрете, подсказало Майки, что этот самый секрет был весьма пикантным, и он ужасно хотел об этом посплетничать. 

Фрэнку снова захотелось заплакать. Он бы очень хотел, чтобы Майки заботился о нём так, как делал это до того видео. Мальчик ненавидел себя за то, что позволил Кайлу собой воспользоваться. Он действительно заслужил наказание после того, что они с Кайлом делали. 

— По крайней мере, он теперь не с ней, — сказал Майки. 

— Ну да, давай поговорим об этом, — фыркнул Джерард. 

— Я хотел прийти как-нибудь ночью и вправить ей мозги. 

— Правда? Да в тебе полтора метра роста. Что бы ты сделал, а? Ещё и тощий, как зубочистка. 

— Я не сказал, что хотел её избить, но я бы это сделал, если бы пришлось. 

— Мы бы вместе это сделали, — пробормотал парень. 

— Нет, если бы я был там, когда она его бьёт...

— Майки... 

— Что? Я просто говорю. Фрэнк — мой лучший друг. Если бы я увидел, как она что-то с ним делает, то я бы его защитил.

Конечно, эти слова не сгладили горечь в душе Фрэнка после того, как о нём посплетничали и в сотый раз напомнили, что он отправил собственную мать в тюрьму, но всё же его немного согрело знание, что Майки всегда за него вступится. Майки почти не было рядом во время всей шумихи с видео, но Фрэнк всё понимал. Люди думали, что именно его друг был вторым парнем с видео, и из-за этого Майки отдалился. Фрэнк мог понять его... Но он никогда не желал причинить ему вред. 

Вдруг Фрэнк почувствовал себя ещё более виноватым. Почему он всегда отталкивает людей, которых любит? Сколько пройдёт времени, пока он не оттолкнёт Джерарда? Или он уже смутил его своими объятиями и детскими истериками? А что насчёт Донны? Что, если соцработница заставила её взять его, потому что он не хотел ехать к бабушке? Что, если он был им не нужен в этом доме?

Фрэнк шмыгнул носом и ближе прижался к Джерарду. Если даже он не нравится парню, близость всё равно приятна. Мальчик соскользнул в прерывистый, неглубокий сон.


	17. Chapter 17

Врачи сказали, что Фрэнку нужно провести хотя бы два-три дня в постели, чтобы его раны зажили. Ему можно было выходить в туалет и спускаться на обеды и ужины, но на этом его физическая активность должна была и остановиться. 

Фрэнк чувствовал себя странно, лёжа весь день в кровати или на диване под присмотром кого-нибудь из семьи Уэй. Майки днём был в школе, Джерард обычно спал, не показываясь наверху вообще, и потом уходил на работу, а их отец уезжал из дома раньше всех, поэтому Фрэнк оставался наедине с Донной, которая постоянно что-то делала по дому, иногда прерываясь, чтобы перекусить или посмотреть одну из так любимых ею мыльных опер.

В самый первый день Фрэнк отказывался выходить из комнаты Майки. Его всё ещё мутило от еды, походы в туалет приносили нестерпимую боль, и у него до сих пор шла кровь. Тогда Донна и Майки принесли ему обед. Джерарда же Фрэнк не видел совсем, и именно это заставило его спуститься на следующий день вниз вместе с Майки.

Джерард и правда уже не спал, но есть явно не собирался. Он сказал, что всё, что ему нужно — это кофе, и подмигнул Фрэнку, который ничего не понял, но густо покраснел и уставился в стол, пряча лицо. После того, как Джерард уехал, забрав с собой Майки, чтобы высадить возле школы, Дон тоже ушёл, и Фрэнк остался с Донной. 

— Тебе нужно поесть, — сказала она, убирая со стола грязные тарелки. Поставив кружку Джерарда и кофейник в раковину, она начала мыть посуду. Фрэнк смотрел на неё и чувствовал вину за то, что согласился поесть, за то, что взял предложенный стакан сока, за то, что сидит за столом уже слишком долго… Донне придётся провозиться возле раковины дольше, чем если бы Фрэнка не было. Он хотел бы ей помочь, но сомневался, что она даст ему помыть за собой посуду.

Фрэнк старался есть быстро, но у него снова заболел живот, поэтому ему пришлось остановиться. Когда он наконец отдал свой стакан и тарелку Донне, которая всё ещё мыла посуду, женщина улыбнулась ему, но Фрэнк почему-то вдруг почувствовал себя просто ужасно. Правда, это не остановило его: он подошёл к Донне вплотную и обнял её. 

Часть его хотела узнать, сойдёт ли это ему с рук. Донна уже позволяла обнимать её, когда он остался у них на ночь — может, позволит и теперь? 

Конечно же, она позволила и даже коротко обняла его в ответ, правда, потом сразу вернувшись к тарелкам и чашкам. Фрэнк не отходил от неё; он стоял к ней вплотную, спрятав лицо у неё на плече. Ему нравилось находиться так близко к Донне: она изредка приобнимала его, гладила по голове или время от времени поглядывала на него.

— Сейчас начнётся моя передача, — сказала Донна, вытирая руки. Фрэнк не отпустил её и ничего не ответил. Он не собирался уходить, пока она сама не скажет ему, и где-то в глубине души он знал, что она не скажет. Пока ещё нет. Пока ещё он ей нравится. Он знал, что скоро её мнение поменяется, но сейчас он мог сполна насладиться лаской и вниманием и не хотел просто так упускать этот шанс. — Пойдём на диван, Фрэнк, сейчас я посвящу тебя в проблемы Джима и Карен. Думаю, что в этой серии мы наконец-то узнаем, с кем изменяет Карен…

Фрэнк пошёл за ней в гостиную и лёг на диван, растянувшись на две диванные подушки. Донна села на третью. Первые полчаса Фрэнк лежал, устроив голову в нескольких сантиметрах от её ноги, но к концу второй серии он уже опустил голову ей на колени. Рука Донны покоилась на его плече. Каждый раз, когда она вздыхала или меняла положение, Фрэнк нервно дёргался, ожидая удара или пинка, но этого не было. Донна, казалось, даже не замечала, что мальчик так реагирует на её телодвижения. 

Эта близость была очень важна для него. Донна не отворачивалась от него в отвращении, никогда не закатывала глаза, никогда не поджимала губы, увидев его, и никогда не велела ему убираться куда подальше. Мать Фрэнка очень редко подпускала его к себе — обычно это бывало в магазинах, где она хотела его постоянно контролировать; объятья же были той лаской, которую ему было очень, _очень_ сложно заслужить. Казалось, Донна готова дать ему внимание просто так.

Фрэнк знал, что она наверняка бы хотела вернуться к работе по дому, но он знал и то, что она не оттолкнёт его. Ему было больно, и это заставляло её жалеть его. Жалость делала Донну добрее, и Фрэнк чувствовал себя виноватым и одновременно опьянённым этим.

*~*~*~*~*

— Так… Ты всё ещё ничего не рассказал, — намекнула Эллен Джерарду. Они оба бездельничали у кассы в ожидании покупателей; день тянулся медленно, людей почти не было, как не было и коробок, которые нужно было разгружать и расставлять по местам, так что Эллен ничего не оставалось делать, кроме как ходить по пятам за Джерардом, бомбардируя его вопросами о Фрэнке.

— Да нечего рассказывать, — ответил парень, тяжело вздыхая. — Он лежит в постели, принимает антибиотики с обезболивающими и липнет к моей матери. Вот и всё.

— Это мило, — ответила Эллен, улыбаясь.

— Да… Но это ненадолго.

— Почему?

— Моя мама не самый… любвеобильный человек. Она только делает вид ради Фрэнка, но это только на время; скоро ей надоест.

— Она ведь не будет кричать на него? Это будет грубо и не очень хорошо для Фрэнки… — Вся радость исчезла с лица Эллен. Джерард вздохнул.

— Я не знаю. Ей не нравится, когда её кто-то трогает, а Фрэнк только это и делает. Он почти не отходит от неё…

— Он живёт у вас уже сколько? Два дня? Скоро он привыкнет. А твоей матери лучше не кричать на него. Если она это сделает, я клянусь, что приду и сама её ударю. Фрэнку нужна хорошая мама, иначе он никогда не сможет начать доверять женщинам.

— Я не думаю, что она будет _кричать,_ но… Не знаю, Фрэнк ведёт себя так, что… Ну знаешь, если она попросит его отойти на минутку, чтобы спокойно накрыть на стол, он воспримет это как удар ниже пояса. 

— Ему всего лишь нужно немного любви. Бедный ребёнок… Его постоянно унижали, а теперь он нашёл себе кого-то, кто отдаёт ему свою любовь просто так. Естественно, он будет брать всё, что может. Я думаю, если твоя мама немного потерпит, Фрэнк привыкнет к этому. Он поймёт, что может обнимать её, когда захочет, и перестанет на ней висеть всё время. 

— Да, наверное, ты права, — произнёс Джерард, оглядывая магазин. — Ну, я надеюсь, что ты права. Фрэнк кажется милым, но он слишком взрослый, чтобы так липнуть к людям. Он ведёт себя как шестилетний.

— Ну знаешь, он не успел эмоционально повзрослеть! — возмущённо воскликнула Эллен. — Подумай об этом!

— Почему ты кричишь на меня? — повысив тон, спросил Джерард, буравя девушку холодным взглядом и отходя от неё подальше.

— Потому что ты смеёшься над Фрэнки!

— Я _не смеюсь_ над ним, я констатирую факт. Вот сколько ему уже лет, а он ведёт себя так, будто ему шесть. Он все ещё называет свою мать _«мамочкой»_.

— Он называет эту психопатку так, как она ему велела. Если бы он ходил вокруг и постоянно говорил: «Да, мама» или «Нет, мама», эта сука подумала бы, что он издевается над ней. А так... Он называет её мамочкой, и это звучит мило. Это не саркастично. Как вообще слово «мамочка» может звучать саркастично?

— Ну, в этом есть смысл, — ответил Джерард.

— Он ведёт себя как маленький ребёнок, потому что у него не было времени вырасти. Этот мальчик ничего не может сделать без надзора своей матери; она постоянно стоит у него над душой, а он боится её. Да что он вообще делает каждый день? Идёт в школу, потом возвращается домой, иногда приходит в магазин, потом выслушивает крики матери, получает свою порцию синяков и царапин и ложится спать. Как можно повзрослеть в такой обстановке?

— Это просто странно. Нет, конечно, мне его жаль, но это реально странно. Ничего такого, мне нравится Фрэнк, он милый, и мне его жаль, но... Я надеюсь, что скоро он повзрослеет.

— Просто дай ему время, — прошипела Эллен, не скрывая раздражения. — Он наверняка сейчас ужасно напуган. Его мама ведь в тюрьме, да?

— Да. Её арестовали прямо на работе. Женщина, которая занимается делом Фрэнка, говорит, что они ждут психиатрического освидетельствования. Я думаю, что это хорошо.

— Хорошо? Знаешь, эта сука заслуживает пожизненного срока.

— Если она попадёт в тюрьму, это убьёт Фрэнка. Он уже чувствует себя достаточно виноватым. 

— Она ужасно обращалась с ним, он не должен так волноваться и не должен защищать её...

— Фрэнк волнуется из-за всего подряд. Вчера за ужином моя мама подала ему тарелку, и он сказал «извините» вместо «спасибо».

— Хватит, я сейчас заплачу. Бедный ребёнок...

— Нет, подожди, хочешь услышать то, что точно заставит тебя заплакать?

— Нет! Я не хочу плакать, — сказала Эллен и через пару секунд продолжила: — Что?

— Когда мы были в больнице, он несколько раз сказал доктору, что у него уже несколько недель болит в груди. Короче, оказалось, что часть его сердца увеличена или что-то типа того.

— У него порок сердца? — серьёзно спросила Эллен.

— Не совсем. Врачи сказали, что это вызвано стрессом и постоянным страхом, что-то вроде физического отражения его...

— ...Его душевной боли, поняла, — перебила девушка. — Это действительно грустно.

— У этого есть название, ну, когда часть сердца становится больше из-за эмоционального потрясения... Знаешь, какое? Чёртов синдром «разбитого сердца». Она действительно разбила ему сердце.

— Вот сейчас я точно заплачу, — сказала Эллен, отворачиваясь. — Это кошмарно. Оно пройдёт?

— Доктор сказала, что всё пройдёт само по себе через неделю или две, если Фрэнк успокоится и не будет нервничать. Пока что я не слышал, чтобы он у нас дома что-нибудь говорил о боли в груди.

— Бедный ребёнок. Я даже не знала, что такое может произойти... Его мать — психованная.

— Да. Моя мама сказала, что когда она приехала на работу к матери Фрэнка, ну, чтобы сказать, что она забирает Фрэнка себе... В общем, она сказала, что его мать выглядела так, будто сейчас расплачется от счастья. Она хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь забрал у неё Фрэнка, но боялась отдать его в приёмную семью, потому что его бы могли там изнасиловать или сделать с ним что-нибудь ещё. Она вроде как заботится о нём... но на самом деле нет. Эта женщина просто сумасшедшая.

— Она боялась, что его изнасилуют... но сама взяла ремень и отхлестала его между ног. Она сумасшедшая и _заслуживает_ того, чтобы попасть за решётку.

Джерард рассказал Эллен, что произошло с Фрэнком, только потому, что она не могла от него отстать. Когда девушка поняла, что он будет молчать, то пришла к собственным выводам. Она слышала, что у Фрэнка болел живот и что его стошнило, поэтому она заключила, что мать мальчика решила убить его, отравив. Это так расстроило Эллен, что она стояла у кассы со слезами, бегущими по щекам. Она не могла работать, но когда Рэй рассказал ей правду, это не очень помогло; Эллен пришлось на остаток ночи поменяться с Рэем — оставить кассу и посетителей ему, а самой пойти разгружать коробки. 

По крайней мере, она перестала бубнить себе под нос, что из-за неё Фрэнк чуть не умер. Она считала себя виноватой, потому что никогда не заявляла в службу защиты детей о том, что происходило в доме семьи Айеро.

— Этой женщине нужна помощь. Я не знаю, в чём её проблема, и знать не хочу, но, если она отправится в тюрьму, Фрэнк будет винить в этом себя. Ей нужна психиатрическая помощь, и, может быть, в психлечебнице ей будет лучше: она не будет шататься по улицам, останется на расстоянии от Фрэнка и получит лечение, которое ей нужно.

— Ей нужна пуля в голову.

— Но Фрэнк не хочет этого, — ответил Джерард. — Даже социальным работникам он говорит только то, что «она больна, она не специально это сделала».

— Да она просто вертит им как хочет! Она — сука. Как можно было так поступить с Фрэнки?

— Не знаю. Тут я точно не буду с тобой спорить.

— Ладно... Есть ещё какие-нибудь новости? Фрэнки останется с вами?

— Сейчас они ищут его отца, но никто толком не знает, где он. Если условия у него дома будут нормальными, то Фрэнку придётся остаться с ним, но моя мама сейчас пытается уговорить женщину, которая занимается делом Фрэнка, сделать законным опекуном её.

— То есть, ещё есть и дело? — саркастично вдруг спросила Эллен. — Я думала, что они просто раздают детей всем подряд. Ну, знаешь, я постоянно слышу по новостям о людях, которые держат детей в гараже или вообще в какой-нибудь клетке.

— Да. Это не так уж и сложно. Они осмотрели дом, убедились, что у нас достаточно места для ещё одного ребёнка, и спросили у Майки, как он относится к тому, что теперь у нас будет жить Фрэнк.

— А что насчёт тебя?

— О, оказалось, что я несколько месяцев назад съехал и купил квартиру, так что моя комната — это комната Майки, а в бывшей комнате Майки живёт Фрэнк.

— Что? — спросила Эллен, смеясь.

— Мама сказала им, что я съехал, — ответил Джерард, улыбаясь. — Не знаю почему. Но соцработникам понравилось, что моя мама уже накупила Фрэнку кучу новых вещей.

— Когда они успели к вам прийти? Он же переехал пару дней назад.

— У меня такое чувство, что они тоже переехали к нам, причём одновременно с Фрэнком. Эти люди вечно у нас болтаются.

— А они ничего не говорят насчёт того, что _ты_ вечно там болтаешься? 

— Я говорю, что прихожу к ним пообедать, потому что очень сильно люблю свою семью.

— Кстати, готова поклясться, Фрэнки нравится обедать и ужинать каждый день, а?

— Ты удивишься, но нет. У него почти нет аппетита, и мне кажется, что он чувствует себя виноватым, когда моя мама для него готовит.

— Боже, он такой милый! Ты можешь привести его как-нибудь сюда, чтобы я... Не знаю, обнималась с ним всю ночь? 

— Мне нужно вызвать копов? Ты начинаешь говорить как педофилка, — произнёс вдруг Рэй, проходя в центральный отдел.

— Фу, я не это имела в виду! У меня просто такое чувство, что он мой ребёнок.

— Ладно, — ответил менеджер, не до конца понимая эти сантименты; он улыбнулся и перевёл тему: — Твоему брату нравится, что теперь с ним живёт его друг?

— Он постоянно спрашивает его о том, что случилось, но Фрэнк ничего не говорит, поэтому Майки злится. Вот и всё. Фрэнк почти ничего сейчас не делает; он только лежит на диване в гостиной или спит наверху.

— И обнимает твою маму, — встряла Эллен.

— Да, лежит на диване или спит, обнимая мою маму.

— Вот и не самая ли это милая вещь на Земле? — спросила девушка Рэя, который усмехнулся.

— Наверное. Это хорошо для него. И теперь ему больше не придётся красть наши фруктовые стаканчики.

Джерард кивнул, а потом вышел из-за стойки. Было два часа дня. Его мама уже приготовила Фрэнку обед и убрала посуду. Настало время позвонить и узнать, как у него дела.

*~*~*~*~*

— Фрэнк, я надеюсь, что тебя устраивает жить здесь, — сказала Донна. Они стояли внизу, в подвале, в комнате Джерарда — в комнате, которую Фрэнк теперь будет делить со старшим из братьев Уэй. — Ты не можешь и дальше спать на диване у Майки, а Джерард не собирается переезжать в ближайшее время, так что... Это единственная комната, куда я могу тебя поселить.

— Я могу спать на диване в гостиной, — тихо произнёс мальчик. Он чувствовал себя как какая-то помеха, как неудобство, рассматривая свою новую кровать и новый набор мебели, стоящий рядом со старыми вещами Джерарда. В подвале было более чем достаточно места для них двоих. Часть комнаты Джерарда была возле лестницы, а часть Фрэнка продолжалась вдоль стены до стиральной и сушильной машин.

— Ты не можешь спать на диване, — ответила женщина. — Что случилось? Ты не хочешь быть в этой комнате?

— Не в этом дело. Я просто... Джерард не будет злиться? Это ведь его комната.

— Джерард помог за всё это заплатить; он знал, для чего мы покупаем мебель и где она будет стоять. Как думаешь, если бы у него были проблемы с тем, что ты будешь жить тут, купил бы он всё это?

Джерард помог заплатить? Фрэнк не понимал, как он должен себя чувствовать: польщённым, виноватым или обрадованным? Было сложно освободить в сердце место для всех трёх эмоций.

— Не надо так обо всём волноваться, Фрэнки, — мягко сказала Донна, приобняв его за плечи и поглаживая по руке. — Мы делаем это, потому что хотим. Ты — часть нашей семьи, а мы всегда заботимся друг о друге.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Джерард злился...

— Он не будет злиться, — сказала женщина, поцеловала Фрэнка в макушку и мягко подтолкнула его к новой кровати с новыми простынями и новым набором белья. У него никогда не было подходящего друг к другу постельного белья. — Но дам маленький совет: если ты видишь, что он сидит в наушниках и рисует что-то в скетчбуке, то не подходи к нему. Если он в наушниках, то он не хочет разговаривать.

— Наверное, я просто... побуду наверху, пока он не ляжет спать, — прошептал Фрэнк. Он чувствовал тяжесть в груди: наконец-то у него появилось безопасное место, которое он мог назвать своим, но он чувствовал себя слишком виноватым, чтобы им пользоваться.

— Фрэнк, у тебя есть право быть здесь. Это не разозлит Джерарда. Ему полезно побыть с кем-нибудь ещё.

— Я не выгоню его из комнаты, — пробормотал мальчик.

— Фрэнк, я повторяю последний раз, — отрезала Донна; из мягкого и доброго её тон стал жёстким и раздражённым. — Ты не делаешь ничего плохого. Джерарду без разницы, что ты находишься здесь. Точка. Ты перестанешь расстраиваться из-за того, что тебе приходится делить комнату с моим сыном, ясно?

Фрэнк облегчённо выдохнул, когда Донна вернулась наверх, потому что она не увидела слёз, набежавших ему на глаза. Она подумала, что он неблагодарный? Он разозлил её... Он не имел в виду, что это _ему_ неудобно делить комнату, он просто не хотел мешать Джерарду.

Фрэнку нравился Джерард. Джерард звонил в обед, чтобы спросить, как он себя чувствует, приносил ему с работы фрукты, помог Донне и Дону заплатить за его мебель... Фрэнк не хотел нарушать личное пространство Джерарда. Он не хотел, чтобы парень начал ненавидеть его. Для мальчика было честью жить в одной комнате с любым членом семьи Донны. Было хорошо спать даже на диванчике у Майки, потому что Фрэнк был не один...

Он не хотел оскорблять Донну...

Фрэнк сморгнул слёзы, собрался с силами и побежал наверх, где Донна мыла посуду. Он тихо подошёл к ней сзади, крепко обнял и утыкнулся носом ей в плечо, слишком рискуя; Донна была зла, а Фрэнк очень хорошо знал, на что способны разозлённые матери.

Ему было жаль. Ему было жаль, что он не сказал «спасибо», когда Донна показала ему комнату. Ему было жаль, что он не мог выразить тот восторг, который ощущал внутри. Ему было жаль, что он не знает, как правильно себя вести.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что всё порядке? — спросила Донна, поставив очередную тарелку в сушилку. Фрэнк не ответил, а лишь сжал её чуть-чуть сильнее. — Фрэнк, я задала тебе вопрос.

— Извините, — пробормотал Фрэнк, зная, что если скажет больше, то расплачется. Он ненавидел вести себя так по-детски жалко, но ничего не мог поделать со своими эмоциями. Когда Донна раздражённо выдохнула, он сдался и позволил слезам скатиться по щекам. — Я просто не хочу, чтобы на меня злились. Я хочу быть здесь, но не хочу... Я не хочу, чтобы Джерард злился на меня и хотел меня выгнать.

— Никто не злится на тебя, Фрэнк. Тебе не нужно так расстраиваться. Мы любим тебя, мы хотим принять тебя в этом доме, но не хотим, чтобы ты себя плохо чувствовал из-за этого.

— Я не хочу, чтобы вы злились, — повторил мальчик. У него в голове не было больше ничего, только боль, Мамочка и страх, что сегодняшний день станет тем самым днём, когда он сделает что-нибудь неправильно и разозлит Донну.

— Я не злюсь, Фрэнк, и не собираюсь злиться. Даже если ты разозлишь меня, то я лишь скажу тебе, что ты меня расстраиваешь, и попрошу перестать. Вот и всё. В этом доме никто никого не бьёт и никто ни на кого не кричит. Мы не выгоним тебя, если ты сделаешь что-нибудь неправильное.

Фрэнк хотел бы, чтобы эти слова вселили в него уверенность или утешили, но этого не произошло. Он тяжело сглотнул и попытался сказать что-нибудь в ответ, но ничего не получилось. У него был комок в горле, и он пытался сдержаться, боясь, что разрыдается прямо там вместо того, чтобы просто обронить пару слезинок от наплыва чувств. Он не хотел быть таким жалким...

— Тебе стоит забрать свои вещи из комнаты Майки и перенести их вниз, хорошо? — спросила женщина.

Мальчик кивнул; лицом он всё ещё утыкался ей в плечо. Он задержался на несколько минут, прижимаясь к Донне в отчаянной попытке показать свою любовь к ней и благодарность за всё, что она для него сделала.

— Я тебя люблю, — прошептал он, медленно убирая руки с её талии.

Он тут же застыл, когда Донна развернулась и обернула руку вокруг его плеч, вовлекая его в мягкие объятия.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — сказала она.

Это стало последней каплей. Фрэнк безудержно разрыдался.


	18. Chapter 18

— Фрэнк, не спи, — сказал Джерард. Ему даже не нужно было оборачиваться: он и так знал, что мальчик в очередной раз начинает вырубаться. Всю неделю Фрэнк только и делал, что ел, спал и обнимался с Донной. — Фрэнк, не спи, — повторил парень.

Фрэнк глухо простонал и заворочался на кровати.

— Фрэнк. Хватит спать.

— Я не сплю, — пробубнил Фрэнк, тихо проскулил и продолжил возиться с одеялом. — Я устал, и я хочу спать.

— Ты устал из-за того, что проспал целый день. Не спи.

— Я могу поспать, мне нечего больше делать.

— У тебя куча уроков, которые _надо делать,_ — ответил Джерард.

Видимо, это прозвучало убедительно, потому что Фрэнк снова застонал, а потом переполз к изножью кровати. Он перевесился через край, расстегнул рюкзак и вытащил оттуда свои учебники и тетради.

— Можно я сделаю алгебру и пойду спать?

— Нет. Хватит спать.

— Но я не понимаю, почему, — сказал Фрэнк. Это заняло несколько дней, но он наконец смог задавать окружающим людям вопросы и говорить «нет». У Фрэнка улучшился аппетит, его раны начали затягиваться и заживать, он уже выглядел намного лучше, чем раньше, и практически всё время — когда не обнимался с Донной — вёл себя так, как должен себя вести нормальный подросток.

— Потому что тебе нужно установить режим сна. На следующей неделе ты идёшь в школу.

— Я не хочу идти, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Почему? — Джерард наконец развернулся, оставив свой рисунок незаконченным, и посмотрел на мальчика, который послушно начал переписывать пример из учебника.

— Потому что...

— Нет уж, давай рассказывай. Почему не хочешь? Потому что там скучно? 

— Мне нравится учиться, но не нравится быть в школе, — тихо ответил ему Фрэнк. Когда он высказывал своё мнение о чём-то, то всегда говорил тихо, будто надеясь, что его не услышат.

— Почему?

Фрэнк сел прямо, и вдруг его глаза наполнились слезами; он замотал головой и снова посмотрел вниз. Джерард не видел, чтобы настроение мальчика так быстро менялось, с того самого раза, как поймал его за кражей в Spend ‘N’ Save.

— Что случилось? — спросил парень, встал из-за стола и направился к Фрэнку, собираясь сесть в ногах его кровати.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, — произнёс Фрэнк, тяжело сглатывая и чуть сильнее нажимая карандашом на тетрадный лист.

— Фрэнк… Ну же, ты можешь рассказывать мне всё, что захочешь. Ты ведь знаешь это? Я больше не хожу в школу, у меня нет друзей — если ты расскажешь мне что-нибудь, это останется между нами, потому что мне просто _некому_ рассказывать.

— Ты можешь рассказать Донне, — ответил Фрэнк. Естественно, мнение Донны было единственным, имеющим вес. Она была для него всем — казалось, Фрэнк думал, что без Донны солнце не будет вставать по утрам. Джерард, если честно, вообще ждал того дня, когда он начнёт называть её Мамочкой. Он не сомневался, что это произойдёт. 

После того, как мама Фрэнка так жестоко с ним поступила, избив, крепкая нить, которой Фрэнк был к ней привязан — нить, которая заставляла Фрэнка постоянно защищать свою маму — ослабла. Он практически не говорил о ней и обычно уходил из комнаты, когда соцработники пытались рассказать ему последние новости о процессе. Но когда _Донна_ говорила с ним об этом, он лишь послушно склонял голову и слушал.

— Фрэнк, если только ты не скажешь мне, что собираешься убить себя, навредить себе или Майки, то я ничего не расскажу Донне. Из-за школы ты хочешь навредить себе?

Фрэнк пожал плечами. Он пожал плечами... Джерарду это не понравилось.

— Что у тебя в школе? — спросил он.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Донна знала...

— Я ничего не буду ей говорить. Хорошо? Просто расскажи уже мне, что случилось.

Фрэнк замешкался. Он посмотрел сначала обратно в тетрадь, потом перевёл взгляд дальше, туда, где сидел Джерард, и покачал головой.

— Это неприлично. Я не должен ничего говорить об этом.

— Фрэнк.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты тоже злился! — выкрикнул мальчик, согнувшись пополам и уронив тетрадь на пол.

— Единственное, что меня сейчас злит — это то, что ты не хочешь ничего рассказывать мне. Давай, поговори со мной. Тебе станет легче.

— В школе есть один парень, — ответил наконец Фрэнк. Он выглядел униженным, хотя даже ещё толком ничего не рассказал.

— Хорошо… И он достаёт тебя? — спросил Джерард.

— Нет… Да… Я не знаю!

— _Фрэнк…_

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты злился, — простонал Фрэнк, закрыв лицо руками. — Я не хочу, чтобы и ты меня тоже выгнал.

— Да что происходит? Ты покупаешь у этого парня наркотики? Что? Что с тобой случилось? — Джерард обычно уходил из комнаты, когда кто-то рядом с ним начинал плакать и истерить, но он был слишком привязан к Фрэнку. Увидев, что мальчику плохо, он сел к нему ближе.

— Ты будешь думать, что я отвратительный.

Джерард понял. Он удивлённо приподнял бровь, сам поразившись своей догадке. Подавленный подросток с проблемами в общении, боязнь быть отвергнутым, ощущение омерзительности, ощущение грязи в душе — Джерард был когда-то на его месте. 

— Фрэнк, ты же знаешь, что я _гей,_ правда? Майки наверняка говорил тебе…

— Что? — Фрэнк посмотрел на него, окончательно запутавшись.

— Я не знаю, ты просто странно ведёшь себя, — сказал Джерард, покачав головой. Он не ожидал увидеть такую реакцию на свои слова. У него было ощущение, что он неправильно понял Фрэнка. — Я думал… Ладно, неважно. Так что случилось?

— Вот в этом и дело. Есть парень, и…

— То есть, у тебя всё-таки _есть_ проблема с парнем? — спросил Джерард, неловко поднимая глаза и смотря Фрэнку в лицо. Глаза мальчика зажглись каким-то странным огоньком. Джерарду было неудобно.

— Его… Его зовут Кайл, — осторожно произнёс Фрэнк, пытаясь с каждым словом прочесть реакцию Джерарда по лицу. 

— Хорошо. И тебе нравится Кайл?

— Нет, — ответил мальчик, быстро помотав головой. Потом он что-то начал говорить, но остановился на полуслове и пожал плечами. — Не знаю.

Джерард был очень удивлён тем, что ничего не слышал об этом Кайле от Майки. Но он не мог представить, чтобы Фрэнк хоть что-нибудь держал в тайне от лучшего друга.

— Так… Ты и Кайл?..

— Он оставил в моём шкафчике записку, — сказал Фрэнк. Это было почти похоже на сказку: мальчику получить любовную записку от мальчика было редкой удачей, особенно в старших классах. — И я пришёл туда, куда он мне сказал прийти, а потом… — Фрэнк снова поднял глаза, стараясь понять, что думает Джерард обо всём этом.

— Дай угадаю: либо он мудак, который дождался тебя, чтобы избить, либо… либо он мудак, который залез к тебе в штаны. — Видимо, Джерард угадал правильно, потому что Фрэнк заплакал.

— Он снял всё на видео и показал всей школе, — сказал Фрэнк, всхлипывая. — Майки узнал и перестал разговаривать со мной как раньше, и… и из школы позвонили мамочке, и… Я думаю, что она сделала со мной _это_ из-за видео. — К концу фразы голос Фрэнка был почти не слышен, а слова было невозможно разобрать. Он весь дрожал. Джерард боялся до него дотронуться — боялся, что испугает мальчика, и тот упадёт с кровати и ударится.

Сказать, что Джерард чувствовал себя плохо после его рассказа — ничего не сказать. Фрэнк, над которым постоянно издевались дома, о котором никто не заботился, наверняка был в восторге, найдя в шкафчике любовную записку. Конечно же, он не подумал лишний раз, когда Кайл начал соблазнять его. Он побоялся, что единственный человек, которому он нравится, выйдет из себя и бросит его. Джерард подумал, что это ещё и был первый раз Фрэнка, учитывая, сколько ему лет.

Он потерял девственность на камеру, запись с которой показали всей школе — что могло быть хуже?

— Этот парень просто мудак, — сказал Джерард, когда истерические рыдания Фрэнка утихли. Он придвинулся ближе к мальчику и обнял его одной рукой, прижимая к себе. Видимо, это было то, чего Фрэнку не хватало, потому что он положил голову Джерарду на грудь и уцепился пальцами за ткань его футболки. Джерард подумал, что мальчик наконец-то нашёл человека, который его понял.

Быть геем в школе дерьмово; быть геем в школе и не иметь возможности поговорить с кем-нибудь об этом — ещё хуже, особенно если твоя мать помешана на том, что все мужчины — грязные содомиты.

— Всё будет хорошо, — тихо сказал Джерард, касаясь губами волос Фрэнка и прижимая его к себе немного сильнее. — Если этот парень опять начнёт доставать тебя, скажи мне. Я подожду, пока он не придёт в Spend ‘N’ Save, подложу что-нибудь ему в карман и вызову копов.

— Я не хочу, чтобы с ним что-нибудь случилось. Он будет злиться на меня, — прошептал Фрэнк.

— О Боже, ребёнок… Тебе нужно перестать так много волноваться о людях. Этот парень — мудак, и всё. Он обманул тебя, он использовал тебя. Ты не заслужил такого отношения, а он не заслужил того, чтобы ты за него заступался.

— Но он же написал эту записку…

— Не надо, — перебил его Джерард, покачав головой. — Не поступай с собой так. Пытаться убедить себя, что он действительно имел в виду что-то хорошее — жестоко. Он мудак, которому просто захотелось посмотреть, получится ли у него залезть тебе в штаны. У него получилось, он использовал тебя и посмеялся потом над тобой. Он позволил всей школе над тобой посмеяться, и поэтому тебе нельзя на нём зацикливаться. Ты обязательно найдёшь кого-нибудь получше.

— Никто не хочет со мной встречаться, — сказал Фрэнк, попытался саркастично рассмеяться, но вместо этого снова заплакал.

— Ну, значит, не в школе. Все геи наверняка просто прячутся. Никто не хочет, чтобы его избили, поверь. Но это не значит, что у тебя в школе нет геев.

— У нас есть и девочки, — ответил мальчик немного смущённо и опустил голову. — И им я тоже не нравлюсь.

— Подожди… Я запутался. Я думал, что ты говоришь о Кайле и что… Он тебе нравится?

— Да, но… Но я не знаю.

— Не знаешь? Ты не знаешь, нравятся тебе парни или нет?

— Я… Я вижу это по-другому. Если кто-то хорошо ко мне относится, если я им нравлюсь, то я хочу встречаться с ними. 

— Фрэнк… Отношения так не работают. Нельзя встречаться с кем-то только потому, что ты нравишься ей или ему, иначе можно оказаться в отношениях с каким-нибудь мудаком, который будет тебя избивать.

— Но если я им нравлюсь, они не будут так делать, — возразил Фрэнк.

— Фрэнк, я знаю, о чём говорю. Ты не можешь встречаться с человеком только потому, что _он_ любит тебя. Людям нравятся другие люди по разным причинам, и иногда эти причины оказываются нехорошими. У тебя будут и парни, и девушки, которые захотят использовать тебя в своих целях. Они будут пользоваться тем, что ты добрый и наивный. Ты хочешь отношений — и этим воспользуются против тебя, тебе будет плохо. Я не выдумываю, потому что так и случится, это факт.

— Никто не будет со мной встречаться, — сказал Фрэнк. Он выглядел почти разозлённым. —Никто не захочет.

— Ага, и если ты продолжишь так думать, то у тебя будет нервный срыв. Фрэнк… Успокойся. Ты милый и добрый. Если ты будешь относиться к себе хоть немного лучше, то обязательно встретишь замечательного человека. Но это, скорее всего, будет только в колледже: обычно там все геи «выходят из шкафа». 

— Но я не нравлюсь и девочкам, — ответил Фрэнк, шмыгнув носом, и уткнулся взглядом в одеяло. — Я непопулярный и…

— Знаешь кассиршу с рыжими волосам из Spend ‘N’ Save? Эллен?

— Да, помню её, — произнёс Фрэнк, нахмурив брови. — А что?

— Она втрескалась в тебя по уши.

Фрэнк скривился и помотал головой. Он впервые выказал недовольство в чей-то адрес с тех пор, как переехал к Уэям, и Джерард был удивлён, как естественно смотрелось это выражение на его лице. На мгновение Джерарду даже показалось, что он видит перед собой не Фрэнка, а его мать, Линду.

— Ей же… двадцать пять.

— Знаю. Она педофилка. Это очень плохо, — иронично сказал Джерард.

— Это не смешно, — ответил Фрэнк, качая головой.

— Фрэнк, я серьёзно, она постоянно расспрашивает меня о тебе. Если я ещё хоть раз услышу от неё тираду о том, как сильно она хочет тебя обнять, я просто продам тебя ей, честно. Может, тогда она наконец заткнётся.

— Она просто вежливая, и всё. Почему бы ей вдруг стал нравиться тот, кто крадёт из её магазина?

— В первый раз, когда я поймал тебя на краже, она чуть не отпинала меня ногами. Ты нравишься ей.

Фрэнк посмотрел на него. В его лице ещё можно было увидеть прежнюю неприязнь, но в его глазах были какие-то странные огоньки. Джерард не мог понять, что это такое. Он был немного напуган.

— Ты рассказываешь ей обо мне? — спросил мальчик.

— Да, — ответил Джерард, отводя на секунду взгляд и пытаясь понять, чего добивается Фрэнк. Кажется, он нормально отнёсся к тому, что Джерард обсуждает его с другими людьми, но что тогда зажгло эти странные огоньки в его глазах? — Каждый раз, когда мы с ней работаем в одну смену, она спрашивает, как у тебя дела, я ей отвечаю, и тогда… И тогда она просто начинает фантазировать о всякой чуши. Ты _очень_ ей нравишься.

— Я нравлюсь тебе? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Конечно, — ответил Джерард, стараясь не думать о тех значениях этого простого ответа, которые могли прийти Фрэнку в голову. — Теперь ты часть моей семьи.

— Но… Ты ведь говоришь с ней обо мне каждый день, — упорно продолжал Фрэнк; те странные огоньки всё ещё горели в его глазах. — Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Я только что сказал «да», — сказал Джерард, поднялся с кровати и пошёл обратно к своему столу. Фрэнк вёл себя странно, упорство было не в его характере, но Джерард понимал его. Мальчик изголодался по вниманию и сам признался, что стал бы встречаться с любым человеком, которому нравился — неважно, какого пола будет этот человек, и неважно, какие у него будут намерения. Но всё же парень не был намерен позволить Фрэнку думать о нём в _таком_ ключе.

Да, Фрэнк был милым, он _нравился_ Джерарду, но на этом всё и заканчивалось. Сложно не любить абсолютно беспомощного человека, который вдобавок ко всему полностью зависит от тебя. Но симпатия Джерарда была платонической. Фрэнк был его новым младшим братом — его новым младшим братом с огромными проблемами. Джерард не чувствовал никакой скрытой страсти, никакой тяги к Фрэнку, никакого желания обладать. Фрэнк был его братом.

Братом.

Братом, который был _намного_ младше его.

— Джерард?

— Что? — спросил парень, открывая ящик стола и выуживая наушники.

— Я не имел ничего такого в виду. Я просто спросил, — произнёс Фрэнк.

— Всё нормально. Я не злюсь, — сказал Джерард, вытаскивая плеер и пролистывая медиатеку в поисках подходящей песни.

— Я правда ничего не имел в виду. Не злись, пожалуйста.

— Я не злюсь, Фрэнк, — ответил парень, выбрал песню и надел наушники. Он не повышал громкость, чтобы прислушиваться к Фрэнку — он не хотел, чтобы мальчик снова начал плакать из-за их разговора. Но Фрэнк сидел тихо, и когда парень обернулся, чтобы на него взглянуть, то увидел, что Фрэнк погрузился с головой в свою домашнюю работу по математике.

*~*~*~*~*

Даже рядом с Майки Фрэнк чувствовал себя некомфортно, шагая по школьному коридору. Видео просочилось в общий доступ за несколько недель до того, как Фрэнк ушёл на больничный, но он всё равно чувствовал ужасно. Ему казалось, будто каждый взгляд обращён на него, каждый смешок направлен в его сторону, каждый задрот, сидящий в своём телефоне, смотрит то видео.

Если Фрэнк не думал о видео, то все его мысли заполняла Мамочка. Администрации школы во всех подробностях рассказали, что сделала с ним мама. Предполагалось, что это должно помочь Доброй Советчице Карен «помочь», в свою очередь, Фрэнку. У него уже был свой психотерапевт, с которым он должен был видеться по вторникам и четвергам после школы, поэтому Фрэнк не хотел посвящать в свою жизнь лишних людей.

Глубоко в душе мальчик боялся, что администрация рассказала все ужасные подробности того, что произошло, учителям, а те, в свою очередь, поделились информацией с учениками. Каждый бы знал, что Фрэнк настолько отвратительный, настолько мерзкий, что его собственная мать не могла больше его выдерживать. Она ненавидела его так сильно, что не выдержала и наконец избила до такого состояния, что ему понадобилась операция на позорной, срамной части тела. Фрэнк поклялся, что никогда больше не дотронется до неё и никогда больше никому не покажет.

Фрэнку запретили ходить на физкультуру, и он знал, что это привлечёт внимание спортсменов, любимым развлечением которых были издевательства над ним. Фрэнк не был хорош в спорте, совсем не был. Ценный мальчик для битья на время покинул их. Они заметят его отсутствие и наверняка попытаются зажать где-нибудь в углу после уроков.

Если они начнут его пинать и попадут между ног, Фрэнку придётся вернуться в больницу. Он уже слышал их голоса в голове, он знал, что они скажут, если у него снова пойдёт кровь: «Первые месячные, Айеро? Всегда знал, что ты тёлка».

— Всё нормально? — спросил Майки, наклоняясь к Фрэнку, который убирал свою сумку в шкафчик.

— Я хочу домой, — прошептал тот.

— Ну, мы пойдём домой через… семь часов. — Майки улыбнулся, но Фрэнк не мог ответить ему тем же. Он боялся находиться в школе — боялся сильнее, чем обычно. Он не хотел, чтобы на него пялились. Любое ненужное внимание приведёт к тому, что его снова изобьют. Фрэнк был в ужасе от одной мысли, что ему придётся вернуться в больницу.

— Я не хочу тут находиться, — тихо сказал Фрэнк, закрыл свой шкафчик и подошёл к Майки, пока тот вытаскивал нужные учебники.

— Что поделать, — ответил подросток, пожимая плечами. Он не мог подбодрить Фрэнка. Ему было нечего сказать.

Фрэнк вздохнул и обернулся, через плечо глядя на людей, идущих по коридору. Никто не смотрел на него, и он почувствовал, что это хороший знак. Потом глаз Фрэнка зацепился за что-то, и он посмотрел в другую сторону. На противоположной стороне коридора стояла девушка в чёрной толстовке с принтом в виде белых крыльев на спине; она возилась со своим рюкзаком. Возле неё стояла ещё одна девушка — одна из популярных блондинок, — которая презрительно фыркала, смотря на неё.

— Майки? Кто это? — спросил Фрэнк, толкнув друга локтем.

— Что? Кто? — Подросток развернулся, а потом сжал губы в тонкую линию. — О, эта. Она новенькая. Зовут Джейми* или как-то там. Она в одиннадцатом классе.*

— Когда она перешла к нам? — спросил Фрэнк, наблюдая, как девушка запихивает рюкзак в шкафчик, вытащив учебники.

— Не знаю… Где-то на прошлой неделе. А что?

— Она… Она кажется классной.

— Ясно, — ответил Майки, каким-то образом умудрившись сказать это и безразличным, и насмешливым тоном одновременно. — Так иди поздоровайся с ней.

— Нет, — произнёс Фрэнк, отводя взгляд, когда девушка — Джейми — отошла от шкафчика и зашагала по коридору. Он боялся: вдруг она увидит, что он на неё пялится, и решит, что он псих. Хотя вряд ли она вообще на него посмотрит.

Если честно, нельзя было сказать, что Фрэнк вообще _хотел_ этого. Ему было лучше оставаться незамеченным. Она всё равно посмеётся над ним или начнёт издеваться, как все остальные. Фрэнку нужно было стараться уйти с радара, а не привлекать к себе внимание.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Речь идёт о Джамии.  
> [2] В Америке, насколько мне известно, 12 классов. Я выяснила у Джетти, что Фрэнк в 10-м классе, а Майки в 11-м, как и Джамия.


	19. Chapter 19

День казался Фрэнку необычно длинным; раньше уроки пролетали незаметно. Может, дело было в том, что раньше мальчик точно знал, что ждёт его вечером, и не боялся неизвестности. Во время пятого урока, когда он понял, что уроки близятся к концу, у него началась паническая атака. Фрэнк отпросился в туалет и прятался там, пытаясь успокоиться.

Ему было нечего бояться. Он идёт домой к Донне. К Донне, не к Мамочке.

Но всё же мысль о маме вернула ему тянущее чувство вины. Мамочка всё ещё была под арестом — её как раз в то время должен был освидетельствовать психиатр, — она была в тюрьме, за решёткой; с неё содрали всю гордость, всё достоинство, оставив ни с чем. Майки много раз говорил, что Фрэнк должен был быть спокойным, ведь его мама наконец-то получила то наказание, которое заслужила, но мальчик чувствовал себя ещё хуже от этих слов. Он был счастлив с Донной и её семьёй, но хотел бы, чтобы всё вышло по-другому. Он не хотел, чтобы из-за него мама попала в тюрьму. Она не заслуживала, чтобы её запирали в какой-то клетке, как животное. Она была больна, и в её болезни был виноват _Фрэнк._

После пятнадцати минут самовнушений Фрэнк наконец-то успокоился достаточно, чтобы выйти из туалета и пойти обратно на урок, но снаружи его ждал заместитель директора, которого вызвал учитель, жалуясь, что Фрэнка нет уже слишком долго. Мальчик попытался оправдаться и сказать, что его тошнило, но мужчина ответил, что не слышал ни рвотных позывов, ни звука смываемой воды. Он заставил Фрэнка сознаться в том, что ему вдруг просто стало страшно. Словосочетание «домашнее насилие» было на губах у всей администрации, поэтому Фрэнк был прощён за прогул урока, и его отпустили без наказания.

Он почувствовал какое-то странное удовлетворение от этого. Может быть, из той пытки, которую он перенёс, всё же выйдет хоть что-то хорошее. В школе, как оказалось, всё было так же, как с Донной: когда взрослые его жалели, то начинали хорошо к нему относиться. Фрэнк был уверен в том, что больше не будет никаких подколов по поводу его мокрых волос по утрам или слишком большой одежды. Учителя перестанут над ним издеваться — а если они перестанут обращать на него внимание и если он сам достаточно постарается уйти с радара, то у него есть шанс затеряться на заднем плане. Если он станет невидимым, никто больше не будет к нему цепляться.

Вот только единственной проблемой оказалось то, что Фрэнк не был невидимым.

Когда он стоял около своего шкафчика после уроков, укладывая нужные учебники в сумку, кто-то пихнул его в плечо, из-за чего он пошатнулся. Если бы он не наткнулся рукой на дверцу шкафчика, то наверняка бы провалился внутрь. 

Выпрямившись, Фрэнк увидел двоих футболистов, которые, смеясь, прошли мимо и даже не обернулись. Может быть, он всё-таки был невидимым… просто не настолько, насколько бы он хотел. Он бы назвал себя чуть-чуть прозрачным. 

Фрэнк огляделся вокруг, пытаясь найти Майки, но никого не было видно. «Наверное, его задержал учитель», — заключил мальчик, вздохнул и начал поправлять лямки рюкзака, чтобы убить время. Он не хотел ждать снаружи. У всех на виду. Там, где любой мог прицепиться…

— Привет!

От неожиданности Фрэнк вздрогнул и на этот раз без всякой помощи влетел в свой шкафчик. Он услышал хихиканье и почувствовал, как его щёки горят от стыда. Первый день после больничного, и все обращаются с ним так, как будто он никуда и не уходил. Только теперь к нему лезут и парни, и девушки.

Обычно вторые вообще не замечали его, а уж тем более не хихикали над ним — особенно без своих двойников мужского пола рядом.

— Всё нормально?

Фрэнк поднялся, увернувшись от руки, которая опустилась ему на плечо. Он не знал, кто к нему прикасается, но относился к этому негативно. Никто из тех людей, которые касались его в школе, не был к нему добр. Если кто-то трогал Фрэнка, то с большей вероятностью этот кто-то просто хотел запихнуть мальчика обратно в шкафчик.

— Ты… Ты Фрэнк, да?

Фрэнк осмелился повернуться к говорящему — уже боясь, что его сейчас ударят в лицо — и снова попятился назад, увидев девушку, которая стояла в каких-то сантиметрах от него.

— Да? — снова спросила она.

— Эм… Д-да. Да? — запинаясь, проговорил Фрэнк и сухо сглотнул.

Это была та девушка, которую он видел утром — девушка в чёрной толстовке с принтом ангельских крыльев на спине.

— Привет, — сказала она с широкой, счастливой улыбкой. На её щеках был лёгкий розовый румянец, её глаза были яркими, они практически сияли — Фрэнк никогда не видел настолько счастливого человека в своей жизни. — Меня зовут Джамия.

— Это… Это… эм… П-привет? — Фрэнк снова сглотнул и посмотрел в конец коридора. Майки всё ещё не было.

— Извини, наверное, я выгляжу странно, — сказала девушка, снова хихикнув. Она переминалась с ноги на ногу и явно не знала, куда деть руки, поэтому нервно размахивала ими туда-сюда. — С тобой точно всё нормально?

— Я… Я… Да, всё нормально, — ответил Фрэнк, в очередной раз сглатывая, пробежался пальцами одной руки по своим волосам и откинул их с лица. — Эм… Могу я… Т-тебе нужна… нужна моя помощь с чем-нибудь? — Он не знал, что ей сказать. Единственным человеком, с которым Фрэнк разговаривал раньше, был Майки, и даже несмотря на то, что теперь к его кругу общения прибавились Джерард и Донна (Дон почти не замечал Фрэнка, и тот отвечал ему тем же безразличием), мальчик всё ещё не знал, как общаться с людьми. Особенно с симпатичными девушками — да и вообще с любыми девушками. Они никогда не разговаривали с ним, а только хихикали у него за спиной. 

— Ну… Нет, я просто… Чёрт, я просто хотела поздороваться. — Девушка _всё ещё_ улыбалась ему и, казалось, смеялась над собой, а не над чем-то или кем-то ещё. 

— Привет, — повторил Фрэнк; как бы он ни старался скрыть свою подозрительность, она всё равно явно была видна в его тоне. После того, что случилось с Кайлом, Фрэнка уже так просто не обдурить.

— Так вот, я знаю, что это выглядит немного неловко, но…

— И что тут происходит? — внезапно встрял Майки, шумно закрывая шкафчик Фрэнка и буравя Джамию холодным взглядом, который раньше применялся лишь к самым жестоким футболистам-задирам.

— Ничего, — сказал Фрэнк и обнаружил, что улыбка Джамии мгновенно исчезла. Девушка кусала губы, опустив глаза в пол. — Мы просто разговариваем.

— Ну что ж, нам нужно домой, — произнёс Майки, переводя взгляд обратно на Джамию, и сделал шаг в направлении своего шкафчика.

— Хорошо, — сказал Фрэнк, провожая глазами Майки, и снова посмотрел на Джамию. — Прости, — добавил он, совсем не уверенный в том, могут ли его извинения что-то изменить. Майки грубо отшил Джамию, а Фрэнк не защитил её. Девушки разговаривали только с теми парнями, которые за них вступались…

— Да нет, всё нормально, я просто хотела сказать… Да, было приятно познакомиться. — Фрэнк даже не успел ничего ей ответить, а Джамия уже одарила его одной из своих бесценных улыбок, помахала рукой и отошла назад, потом развернулась и быстро зашагала по коридору, оставив Фрэнка смотреть ей вслед.

— Майки? — окликнул Фрэнк и развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с другом, который, услышав Фрэнка, с каким-то остервенением захлопнул дверцу своего шкафчика. Мальчик сразу же растерял всю свою уверенность и опустил голову. Майки был не в настроении обсуждать что-либо.

— Что?

— Ничего.

— _Что?_ Теперь ты дуешься из-за того, что я прервал ваше маленькое рандеву с новенькой?

— Я не злюсь, — ответил Фрэнк, следом за Майки выходя из школы. Он невольно осмотрел двор и дорогу за воротами в поисках Джамии, но девушки нигде не было. — Мне просто… непонятно, зачем.

— Зачем? Затем, что тебе сейчас это не нужно.

— Что не нужно? Друг?

— Что я говорил тебе до этого?

— Что говорил? _О чём?_ — спросил Фрэнк, не поднимая головы.

— О девушках, о таких, как она. Такие люди ведут себя как твои друзья, но они на самом деле совсем другие. На прошлой неделе она сидела с какими-то парнями на обеде и смотрела то дебильное видео. Она просто над тобой издевается, вот и всё.

— Она всё видела? — Сердце Фрэнка оборвалось, он почувствовал ужасную боль в груди и изо всех сил боролся с подступившими слезами.

— Я тебе больше скажу: все всё видели.

— Но меня даже не было в школе. Почему они…

— Хоть ты ходи сюда, хоть не ходи — они всё равно будут над тобой издеваться. Над тобой смеётся вся школа, Фрэнк.

— Спасибо, — ответил мальчик, тяжело сглатывая и пытаясь вытереть с лица слёзы, пока их не заметил Майки.

— Спасибо? За что..? Боже, Фрэнк, серьёзно, не начинай плакать.

— Оставь меня в покое, — бросил ему Фрэнк, ускорил шаг и, услышав, что Майки догоняет его, перешёл на бег.

— Фрэнк, ну же! Я не имел в виду именно это!

Фрэнк побежал ещё быстрее, заворачивая за угол, и бежал, петляя по улицам и переулкам, пока не убедился, что Майки не остался где-то далеко позади. Он не мог придумать, где спрятаться. Если он пойдёт в парк, то Майки в любом случае туда заглянет и будет искать его там. Домой к Донне в таком жалком состоянии он не пойдёт, а желания идти в Spend ‘N’ Save и искать поддержки у Джерарда не было.

Джерард наверняка скажет то же самое, что и Майки: он скажет, что Фрэнк — шут, козёл отпущения и что он сам виноват, пострадав из-за собственной глупости и наивности. Если бы он не был таким тупым, то Кайл бы никогда не смог им воспользоваться.

И Фрэнк продолжал бежать, держась за лямки рюкзака, чтобы тяжёлые книги перестали бить его по спине, и не поднимая головы, чтобы прохожие не заметили слёз на его лице.

Он жалкий. Отвратительный. Тупой. Идиот. Дебил. Даже лучший друг больше не сочувствует ему — впрочем, не то чтобы это было неожиданностью. Фрэнк знал, что это произойдёт. Он много раз пытался выбросить Майки из своей жизни, пока тот не выбросил его, но всегда приползал назад. И зачем? Чтобы получить несколько дней жалости, а потом получить кулаком в лицо?

Мальчик остановился только когда его лёгкие начали пульсировать от боли, а газоны возле домов сменились с зелёных и ухоженных на заброшенные и серо-коричневые. Продолжив идти дальше, он поднял голову и увидел, что по обеим сторонам улицы стояли мрачные многоквартирные дома, а единственными людьми в поле его зрения были какие-то мужчины в огромных толстовках не по размеру, которые сгруппировались на углу противоположной улицы. 

Фрэнк, побоявшись, что если он пойдёт вперёд, то привлечёт внимание мужчин и они его ограбят, несмотря на то, что денег и ценных вещей у него с собой не было, перешёл улицу вправо. Он подумал и решил дойти до следующей улицы и свернуть в соседний квартал. Там он найдёт, где спрятаться — явно не здесь, не в гетто, — а потом, когда начнёт темнеть, пойдёт домой. Ему было наплевать на то, что он пропустит ужин — он обедал, а один пропущенный приём пищи его не убьёт.

Наверное, Донна будет злиться, но в тот момент и это не имело значения. Боль в груди утроилась, когда Фрэнк вспомнил о реальных проблемах. Он не нравился Майки. Наверное, никогда не нравился. Наверное, Донне он тоже не нравился так уж сильно. Дон даже не скрывал своего безразличия к тому, что Фрэнк существовал в его доме, а Джерард… Джерард знал, что Фрэнк — всего лишь жалкий вор.

Заходя за угол дома, Фрэнк подумал, что, может, ему стоит просто убежать. Он привык голодать и, даже если на улице сейчас холодает, у него всё равно есть с собой зимнее пальто. Оно было даже непромокаемым.

У него не было ни одной причины возвращаться. В конце концов, всем от этого будет только лучше.

— Эй!

Фрэнк замер на месте и обернулся, ожидая увидеть сзади ту компанию мужчин. Но улица была пуста.

— Фрэнк! Эй!

Он услышал чьё-то хихиканье и посмотрел вперёд. На крыльце одного из зданий сидела Джамия, одной рукой подзывая его к себе, а в другой держа сигарету. Её рюкзак стоял рядом на ступеньках.

— Что ты тут делаешь? 

Фрэнк медленно начал подходить к девушке. Если она собирается поиздеваться над ним, то чего ждать?

— Эй, с тобой порядок? — Она увидела его красное лицо, когда он приблизился. 

«Это к лучшему», — решил Фрэнк. Если она будет смеяться, то лучше дать ей сразу все поводы для этого, не оставлять ничего. Он был жалким. Он вечно ревел как ребёнок. Он был чёртовым содомитом, причём вдобавок ко всему настолько тупым, что позволил кому-то запечатлеть это на видео.

— Да, всё нормально, — пробормотал Фрэнк, становясь рядом с Джамией.

— Знаешь, по-моему, тебе нужно покурить, — сказала она, делая затяжку и любопытно глядя на Фрэнка; её глаза были сощурены, но в них не было злости или насмешки. Было такое ощущение, будто она пыталась прочесть его, разглядеть то, что было внутри.

— Я не…

— Не дури. Держи. — Она вытащила пачку ментоловых сигарет из кармана толстовки, губами зажав свою сигарету. Девушка вытянула одну из пачки и подожгла, а потом передала Фрэнку. — Это успокоит тебя, — соблазняюще произнесла она, чуть покачивая сигаретой перед носом мальчика. 

Фрэнк решил, что ему наплевать, если у него будет рак лёгких. Всё равно он умрёт от собственных рук — или рук своей матери — задолго до того, как это, может быть, случится. А если даже и не умрёт, одна сигарета ещё никому не навредила.

Всё равно Джамия не собиралась снимать на видео то, как он курит, и показывать, например, копам. Он плюхнулся на ступени рядом с ней и неловко повертел сигарету пальцами. Он попытался зажать её между указательным и средним пальцами, как люди в телепередачах, но она выпала. Джамия рассмеялась и подняла сигарету, потом убедилась в том, что она всё ещё горит, схватила руку Фрэнка, снова зажав свою сигарету между губами, и начала двигать его пальцы, ставя их в правильную позицию.

— Вау, Фрэнки, я никогда никого не учила правильно _держать_ сигарету.

Он хотел извиниться, но сдержался. Он был ни в чём не виноват.

— А теперь… просто затянись и попытайся не кашлять слишком сильно.

— Кашлять слишком сильно? — переспросил Фрэнк, наблюдая за тем, как Джамия специально для него медленно делает затяжку и выдыхает дым.

Он попытался сделать то же самое, но, как девушка и предсказала, начал кашлять; его глаза заслезились от раздражения. 

— Да, вот так… Вот так. Теперь выпускай, — сказала она, чуть посмеиваясь, и затушила свою сигарету о ступеньки. — А сейчас попробуй немного задержать дым, потом можешь выкашливать свои лёгкие. Да… Именно. Ты привыкнешь.

Фрэнк шмыгнул носом и попытался морально подготовиться к очередной затяжке. Он никогда не курил до этого и чувствовал, что получается у него ужасно.

— Так что ты тут делаешь? — спросила Джамия.

— Ничего, — ответил Фрэнк. Девушка скептически на него посмотрела, и он сдался. Всё равно она будет смеяться, неважно, что он скажет. — Майки, — признался мальчик.

— Вы что, поссорились? 

— Наверное. Он не хочет, чтобы я с тобой разговаривал, — сказал Фрэнк. 

— Ух ты, — произнесла Джамия, подняв брови и раздражённо поджав губы. — Почему? В чём, блять, его проблема? — Образ милой девочки исчез, освободив место девушке в чёрных потёртых джинсах и чёрной толстовке.

— Он говорит, что… ты посмотрела то видео, — сказал Фрэнк, смотря на сигарету в руке, а потом затянулся. На этот раз он почти не кашлял.

— Ну да…

— Так ты посмотрела?

— Ну да, — повторила она тем же тоном, что и в первый раз: немного неловко, не смущённо, конечно, но было видно, что ей некомфортно. — Вообще-то, это не так уж и страшно. Ты отсосал у парня? И что дальше? Ты просто получаешь больше внимания, чем все эти придурки. Они ревнуют.

Её ответ сбил Фрэнка с толку. Мальчик посмотрел на Джамию. Она разглядывала здание на противоположной стороне улице, но, повернув голову обратно, явно не обратила внимание на то, что на неё смотрят. 

— Хотя это всё равно дерьмово. Ну, то, что он снял тебя на видео. Не дай этому задеть себя, это всего лишь школа. Дай им несколько месяцев, и они найдут кого-нибудь ещё. 

— Зачем ты хотела поговорить со мной сегодня? — спросил Фрэнк. — Никто… Никто не разговаривает со мной.

— Наверное, потому, что все боятся твоего странного дружка. В чём, блять, его проблема? Он чуть не сбил меня с ног, чтобы хлопнуть дверцей твоего шкафчика. Кто вообще так делает?

Она уклонялась от вопроса, но Фрэнк не мог понять, почему.

— Ты что-то хотела? — спросил он, чуть сильнее надавливая на неё.

— Ладно… Это прозвучит странно, неважно, как я это скажу, поэтому я просто скажу, не заморачиваясь. В общем, я только что переехала сюда, и понятно, что у меня нет друзей, все девчонки здесь — суки… А ты — гей, поэтому ты следующая кандидатура после девушек. Я знаю, что это стереотипно, но ты кажешься милым, и я думаю, что мы бы могли быть хорошими друзьями.

— Друзьями? — ошарашенно спросил Фрэнк. Они с Майки стали друзьями после того, как узнали, что у них одинаковые любимые фильмы и музыка — хотя Фрэнк почти всегда врал, когда дело касалось, фильмов и музыки, потому что Мамочка никогда не разрешала ему слушать что-то, что казалось ей грешным и нечистым. Они стали друзьями не потому, что один из них просто захотел этого.

— Да. Мы, фрики, должны держаться вместе, понимаешь? — Она улыбнулась ему и хихикнула; вдруг её лицо стало озабоченным, взволнованным. Фрэнк не осознавал, что хмурится, пока Джамия не заметила. — Прости… Я не имела в виду, что ты фрик. Вернее, имела, но не по-настоящему. Это была шутка…

— Всё нормально, — ответил Фрэнк. — Я просто… не понимаю, о чём ты говоришь. — Он быстро затянулся, чтобы скрыть нервозность.

— О, ты про это, — произнесла Джамия. — У тебя просто под пальто футболка с Misfits. У меня есть такая же…

— Это футболка Джерарда, — внезапно сказал Фрэнк.

— Что?

— Это футболка Джерарда. Не моя. Мои все… — он хотел сказать «слишком маленькие», но это было неточно. Они просто начали становиться на нём меньше, и ему это не нравилось. Фрэнк привык к тому, чтобы его одежда висела на нём, и одежда Джерарда… ну, она была в этом плане как раз.

— Ох, ты носишь вещи своего парня? Это так мило… Это прекрасно.

— Он… Нет, он не мой парень. Я живу с ним и Майки. Моя мама… — Нет. Он не будет рассказывать какой-то странной девчонке о своей матери. — Я переехал в дом Майки. Они мне как братья.

— О… Чёрт! Кажется, я сказала кое-что странное. Вау. Прости. — Она одарила его одной из своих бесценных улыбок, и Фрэнк быстро отвернулся, сделал последнюю затяжку, а потом затушил сигарету о ступеньки. — Тогда это мило — носить вещи своего брата. — Она хихикнула, а мальчик потёр лицо, стараясь скрыть румянец, который проступил от её голоса. Каким-то образом она умудрилась не заметить, что он покраснел из-за неё. — Боже, прости. Я смущаю тебя. Обещаю, что больше не буду об этом говорить. 

— Так… Так ты… ты живёшь где-то здесь? — спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь сменить тему.

— Что? О… Да, — ответила Джамия, закатывая глаза и глядя поверх плеча на здание сзади. — Третий этаж. До сих пор помню, как мы затаскивали всё наверх.

— Могу представить.

— Это было дерьмово.

— Наверное, скучаешь по старому дому, — сказал Фрэнк, не очень уверенный в том, как завести разговор. Но всё же он чувствовал, что пока идёт в верном направлении. Он побоялся спрашивать что-нибудь слишком личное, потому что не хотел разозлить или оскорбить Джамию, но боялся и того, что если он не будет интересоваться её жизнью, то она подумает, что ему наплевать.

— Не очень. Тот город был помойкой. Боже, да и этот город — помойка, но школа здесь кажется лучше.

— Правда? — спросил Фрэнк, не ожидав услышать от кого-то, что его школа нормальная.

— Ну, тут есть ты, — ответила Джамия, улыбнулась ему, и Фрэнк почувствовал, что его лицо горит.

Но это было не единственным, что произошло…

Когда Фрэнк понял, что его джинсы стали немного теснее спереди, по его позвоночнику моментально проскользнула волна страха — ужасные сцены всплыли перед его глазами, вытесняя все хорошие чувства. Так же быстро, как возбуждение пришло, оно исчезло, освободив место тошноте; Фрэнк тяжело сглотнул, у него в горле появился комок, язык пересох и прилип к нёбу.

— Эй, ты в порядке? Ты внезапно как-то побледнел. Может, нужно… стакан воды или ещё что-нибудь? Это из-за сигареты, да? Из-за неё тебе нехорошо…

— Всё нормально, — сказал Фрэнк немного спутанно. — Прости, что ты говорила?

— Что? О… Я говорила, что в школе не так плохо, потому что там есть ты.

— Но я только сегодня пришёл, — пробормотал Фрэнк, всё ещё чувствуя тошноту. У него кружилась голова, но он не показывал этого, сомневаясь, что Джамия захочет проводит с ним время, если он упадёт в обморок на крыльце возле её дома.

— Ну, какая разница. — Внезапно её рука начала поглаживать его по спине. — Мы, квиры*, должны держаться вместе, понимаешь? В той школе у меня такого не было. Все геи и лесбиянки были «в шкафу». Ну ладно, конечно, не все, там был один парень, но он был полным дерьмом. Любил смущать всех натуралов. Из-за этого на всех из ЛГБТ вечно наговаривают, знаешь?

— Что? — спросил Фрэнк, грустно глядя на неё.

— Что? — переспросила она, улыбаясь. — Я не знаю, что именно… Хах… Что именно ты пропустил.

— Ты… Ты сказала, что… что ты… Ты…

— Я сказала «мы, квиры, должны держаться вместе», — сказала Джамия, смеясь. — Ты ведь гей, да? Ну, ты ведь отсасывал парню, а не какой-то девчонке с дилдо в штанах, верно?

— Я… Я не… То есть… Я… — Фрэнк долго запинался, пытаясь держать себя в руках, чтобы его не стошнило и не вырубило. Его сознание разрывалось на несмелые мечты о том, что такая красивая девушка, как Джамия, может быть заинтересована в нём, и на лицо его матери, искажённой злобой, на ту боль, которую она причинила ему за то, что он воплотил свои грязные, грешные мысли в жизнь. 

— Всё нормально? — снова спросила Джамия, теперь гладя его по плечу вместо спины.

— Да, я… Прости, я просто… Эм. Я н-не… Я не гей. Это просто… Если я нравлюсь кому-то, то мне… мне без разницы, девушка это или нет.

— Ладно, — ответила Джамия; судя по её тону, такой исход понравился ей даже больше. — Значит, ты би. Хорошо. Это круто. Это даже _лучше._ Теперь мы можем высматривать всех симпатичных девчонок вместе. — Она улыбнулась ему, и Фрэнк попытался улыбнуться в ответ. — Что? Ты выглядишь как-то… неудобно.

— Просто… Извини.

— За что ты извиняешься? —спросила она, смотря на него взглядом, который Фрэнк знал слишком хорошо — смущённым, дискомфортным взглядом. Он заставлял её чувствовать себя неудобно, и было бы лучше для них обоих, если бы он просто ушёл до того, как она поняла бы, что он странный — и не такой фрик, каким она хотела его видеть. — Что, уже в меня влюбился?

— Н-нет, не в этом дело, — запинаясь, пробормотал Фрэнк. — У меня просто кружится голова.

— О, это от сигареты. Ты правда никогда раньше не курил?

— Нет, никогда. Мамочка бы _убила_ меня, если бы узнала.

— Она такая строгая? — спросила Джамия, морща нос как бы в отвращении, но в то же время улыбаясь. Фрэнк нравилось её лицо, когда она улыбалась…

— Да. Она… У неё много правил.

— Но ты ведь… живёшь с Майки? Да? Ты сам сказал.

— Да. — Фрэнк очень надеялся, что по его лицу будет видно, что он не хочет об этом говорить, но его внезапная смена настроения, казалось, только разожгла её интерес.

— Она не… Она не бьёт тебя? Прости, ты просто как-то внезапно расстроился.

Фрэнк искоса глянул на неё и увидел на её лице волнение и тревогу. Он бы хотел ей довериться, но чем это кончится? Что она может сделать? Она не могла никак ему помочь, но было несколько сотен способов, как она могла бы с помощью этого знания сделать его жизнь ещё хуже. Она может рассказать всё остальным из школы. Она видела то видео. Значит, она достаточно сблизилась с качками-футболистами, раз они дали ей посмотреть. Это может быть просто очередная злая ловушка: заслужить его доверие, а потом открыть всем, какой он на самом деле странный и сумасшедший.

Она уже знала, что он жаждал отношений настолько сильно, что пол человека не был для него преградой. Она узнала, что он настолько лёгок в поведении, что отсосёт парню, которого едва знает, на первой же встрече, даже не на свидании. Ей не нужно было знать, что его собственная мать так сильно его ненавидела, что единственным способом для неё справиться с его существованием были побои и голодовки. 

— Эй… Фрэнк, мне жаль. Я не хотела лезть в твои дела или расстраивать тебя. Мы не обязаны говорить об этом. Мы можем… Мы можем поговорить о музыке или о психованной суке, которая сидит в кабинете. Мои родители на работе, так что ты можешь зайти к нам, если хочешь. Мы можем поиграть с моей собакой.

— У тебя есть собака? — спросил Фрэнк, поднимая на неё взгляд и чувствуя крохотный всплеск радости внутри.

— Ага. Он мопс. Мы завели его как раз перед переездом.

— Я люблю собак, — ответил Фрэнк, желая сказать что-то более осмысленное, но Джамия поняла его и улыбнулась.

— Пошли. Тебе нельзя остаться надолго, потому что моя мама приходит в четыре, но мы можем немного поиграть с ним. — Когда она встала с крыльца, Фрэнк сделал то же самое и пошёл за ней по пятам.

Прошли годы с тех пор, как он в последний раз гладил собаку. Последний раз это была милая женщина с большим белым пуделем, которая проходила мимо, когда он прятался в парке после того, как мама выгнала его на улицу. Женщина позволила ему угостить пса, а тот в ответ облизал ему всё лицо. Это случилось ещё даже до того, как Фрэнк познакомился с Майки. Он был счастлив в тот момент, пусть ненадолго, но счастлив. Собаки, казалось ему, были огромным источником любви и ласки. Всё, что нужно — мягкие прикосновения, немного еды, и собака навсегда полюбит человека. Собака может полюбить даже кого-то настолько бесполезного и жалкого, как Фрэнк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Квиры — ЛГБТ-сообщество. Название дурацкое, но пришлось вставить именно в таком виде.


	20. Chapter 20

В то же самое время, когда Фрэнк лежал на полу дома у Джамии, играя и тискаясь с её круглым жизнерадостным мопсом, его мать сидела в очередной тускло освещённой комнате с каким-то странным мужчиной. Она повстречала стольких странных мужчин с той минуты, как отдала своего сына странной женщине, которая пришла к ней на работу… С той минуты, как избила своего единственного сына.

Ей говорили, что она монстр. Демон. Жестокая. Одержимая. Злая. Ненормальная. Безжалостная. _Бессердечная._ Последнее прилагательное вызывало у неё больше всего возражений. Они называли её бессердечной, но она по-настоящему сожалела о том, что сделала. С того момента, как ремень выпал из её руки, она почувствовала сожаление, раскаяние; не только потому, что понимала: она зашла слишком далеко, — но и из-за того взгляда, которым одарил её сын.

Этот мальчик… Он выглядел беспомощным. Те дьявольские искорки, которые всю жизнь были в его глазах, исчезли. Тот вселившийся в него демон, который заставлял его так плохо вести себя, покинул тело её сына и оставил его страдать от последствий. Она никогда не собиралась делать больно _Фрэнку._ Она лишь хотела, чтобы он остановился. Она хотела оградить Фрэнка от отвратительной привычки потакать своим грешным, грязным мыслям. Она слишком хорошо знала, к чему приводила мужчин похоть, и не собиралась позволить своему сыну, этому нежеланному существу, которое вышло из её матки, стать одним из этих жестоких, агрессивных созданий.

Но когда она увидела, как он отчаянно рыдает, когда увидела, как сильно он старается слушаться её и не сдвигать ноги несмотря на удары и шлепки, она поняла, что жалеет его. Она не винила его ни в чём, когда он рассказал о случившемся полиции, но хотела бы, чтобы он понял: она никогда не сможет полюбить его после того, как он добровольно отдал её в клешни этих странных мужчин.

— Миссис Айеро?

Линда смотрела в стол, отказываясь поднять взгляд на собеседника. Если бы она на него посмотрела, то это бы значило, что она приглашает его в свою голову — даёт доступ к своим мыслям и разрешение читать их как раскрытую книгу.

— Миссис Айеро? Меня зовут Стивен Бельмонт. Я психолог. Вы знаете, почему вы здесь?

Линда покачала головой, хотя очень хорошо понимала, зачем они прислали доктора. Он объяснил ей, что он — консультант, которого пригласил адвокат, чтобы проанализировать её психическое состояние и на основании этого выстроить линию защиты.

— Мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, миссис Айеро. Вы согласны со мной сотрудничать? — спросил доктор Бельмонт. Линда продолжала молчать и смотреть в стол.

— Хорошо… Линда… Могу я называть вас Линдой?

— _Нет,_ — резко сказала она.

— Хорошо. Миссис Айеро, давайте поговорим о пятнадцатом сентября. Это был понедельник. Вы помните то утро?

— Да.

Это было то утро, когда она поймала своего сына за грешным занятием — подслушивала за дверью, чтобы не видеть, как он высвобождает своё семя. Она догадывалась, что он пытается не шуметь, но безошибочно распознала тот звук, который издавала его ладонь, ублажая плоть — мерзкий, отвратительный мокрый звук. А тот _противный_ стон, который он издал, закончив своё дело, будет навеки отдаваться в ушах Линды эхом. Этот грязный, омерзительный скулёж…

— Давайте поговорим об этом, миссис Айеро. Во сколько вы тогда проснулись?

— Рано, — ответила она. — Слишком рано.

— Вас что-то разбудило?

— Мой сын.

— Фрэнк?

— Да.

— Как он разбудил вас?

Линда почувствовала, как её губы поджимаются в отвращении при одной мысли об этом.

— Я услышала звуки из-за стены.

— Какие звуки?

Она не говорила полицейским и адвокату о том, что сделал её сын. Она боялась, что опозорит мальчика, но теперь, когда её заперли в клетке, как животное, лишив света и всякого человеческого достоинства, она больше не будет держать это в секрете.

И она рассказала мужчине о том, что услышала, и том, как это было мерзко.

— Это был первый раз, когда вы узнали, что он делает это? — спросил доктор Бельмонт.

— Нет.

— Что вы сделали в первый раз?

— Я сказала, что это грешно, что он не должен так больше делать и что, если я увижу это снова, он будет наказан.

— Вы сказали ему, как именно он будет наказан?

— Нет.

— Тогда вы знали, что сделаете с ним, если это случится ещё раз?

— Нет.

— Нет?

Линда замешкалась и покачала головой.

— Я думала, что я… выпорю его или… пораню ему руки, чтобы он больше не мог делать это и впредь думал лишний раз, прежде чем воплощать свои похотливые мысли в жизнь.

— Миссис Айеро, могу я спросить, почему вы так против этого? Это абсолютно естественно для мальчика его возраста.

Естественно. Какое мерзкое слово. _Естественно…_ Вести себя так омерзительно было в его «естестве». Он был лишь жалким животным, которое поддавалось своей _природе._ Но Линда сомневалась, что психолог тоже думает так.

— Это грешно. _Я_ никогда не вела себя так в детстве.

— Вы сказали, что это грешно… Вы думаете, что это нарушает Божьи законы?

— Это омерзительная привычка, и я не потерплю подобного в своём доме, — сказала Линда. Доктор Бельмонт тяжело вздохнул и опёрся локтями о стол.

— Миссис Айеро, о чём вы думали перед тем, как начать бить Фрэнка?

— О том, что он грешен, и о том, что он должен научиться не поддаваться похоти, как животное.

— Когда вы решили, как именно будете бить его?

— Я не знаю, — ответила Линда, отворачиваясь.

— Когда вы услышали звуки из его комнаты, о чём вы подумали в первую очередь? Вы подумали о чём-то кроме того, что ваш сын грешен?

— Я подумала о том, как остановить его. Я хотела, чтобы он остановился.

— Вы думали о том, чтобы постучать в дверь и сказать ему это?

— Нет.

— Нет?

— Мне нужно было, чтобы он прекратил _ради своего же блага._

— Прекратил мастурбировать или заниматься сексом вообще?

Линда не знала, что сказать, и сжала губы. Это был вопрос, ответ на который был ей неизвестен.

Она лишь хотела _уберечь_ всех от Фрэнка. Она знала, на что способны мальчики, особенно те мальчики, которые до краёв наполнены грехом и похотью.

— Ответьте на вопрос, миссис Айеро.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он поддавался похоти, — произнесла Линда. — Никогда.

— Это не то, о чём я вас спрашивал.

— Я не хочу, чтобы мой сын был грешником, — ответила она.

— Миссис Айеро, вы хотели навредить своему сыну так, чтобы он никогда не смог быть сексуально активным?

Линда отказалась отвечать. Она не знала ответа на этот вопрос. От мысли о том, что её сын может вырасти тем, кто будет подчинять себе беспомощных девушек во время, свободное от ублажения себя, её тошнило. Если она может сделать что-то, чтобы не дать ему растлить какую-нибудь невинную девочку, то она сделает это. И она сделала.

— Миссис Айеро, что вас так сильно злит в вашем сыне?

— Он содомит.

— Вы били и унижали своего сына задолго до того, как было выпущено видео, — неодобрительно сказал доктор Бельмонт.

— Он мальчик, — пробормотала Линда. — А я знаю, кем становятся мальчики, когда вырастают.

Видимо, она сказала нечто ценное, потому что доктор быстро записал что-то в своём маленьком блокноте. Линда прищёлкнула языком и ещё дальше отвернулась от собеседника, почти глядя через плечо на стену позади себя. 

— Кем вырастают мальчики? Что они делают?

— Подчиняют себе девочек. Растлевают и совращают их. Заставляют рожать очередных мальчиков... И уходят.

— Вы боялись, что ваш сын вырастет насильником?

— Все мужчины — насильники. Каждый из них, — ответила Линда, повернулась к доктору и посмотрела ему прямо в глаза, давая понять, что знает о его пороках.

— Вы подвергались насилию в сексуальном плане?

— У меня есть ребёнок? — съязвила женщина.

— Ваш муж изнасиловал вас?

Линда снова отвернулась. Она не хотела думать об этом мужчине — об этом отвратительном, но таком обаятельном мужчине. Она была бессильна. У неё не было выбора: либо выйти замуж, когда её позвали, либо остаться жить со своей матерью до самой смерти.

У Линды _не было выбора._ Она вышла замуж за этого змея-искусителя и позволяла грешить с ней так, как ему того хотелось. Но потом он заставил её выносить ребёнка... и бросил её разбираться с ним самостоятельно, когда она отказалась продолжать его грязные игры. Мальчик родился, а мать никогда не должна выполнять функции сексуального объекта. Она уже выполнила своё предназначение. 

Её мужчина так не считал и ушёл... Ушёл, оставив её с младенцем, который появился на свет и продолжал жить лишь по воле отца, несмотря на все её слёзы и мольбы.

Потом появилась Мама и продолжила стыдить её. Она обвиняла Линду, говорила, что ей не нужно было заключать помолвку, говорила, что если бы она была хорошей, невинной девочкой, она бы осталась дома со своей мамой, а не сбегала с мужчиной. Если бы Линда была праведной, то ей бы не пришлось потом терпеть в своей жизни вечно воющего младенца, который вырос и стал прилипчивым, слишком эмоциональным ребёнком, который, в свою очередь, превратился в грязного, грешного подростка…

— Миссис Айеро? Ваш муж совершал в вашем отношении акты сексуального насилия?

— Нет, — призналась она. Возможно, если он изнасиловал её тогда, она бы не чувствовала себя так плохо сейчас. Возможно, если бы тот мужчина овладел ей против её воли, если бы она не позволила себе тогда утонуть в его липких, похотливых комплиментах, то сейчас бы не чувствовала такого сильного стыда.

— Тогда почему вы ответили на мой вопрос фразой «Есть ли у меня ребёнок?»

— Потому что я не хотела этого ребёнка. Он _заставил_ меня родить. Я не хотела этого ребёнка. Я _никогда_ его не хотела. Он _ужасен._

— Кто ужасен?

— Мужчина. _Мужчины,_ — повторила Линда, снова смотря доктору Бельмонту прямо в глаза. — И Мама. Я говорила ей, что не могу родить ребёнка, но она заставила меня. Я сказала ей однажды, что сделаю аборт, и тогда она закрыла меня у себя дома. Она не давала мне уйти. Она и тот мужчина держали…

— «Тот мужчина» — ваш муж?

— Мой муж… Они держали меня в комнате, смежной с комнатой Мамы.

— Они заперли вас в комнате на всё время беременности?

— Дверь никогда не была закрыта, но я знала, что не смогу уйти. Мама слышит всё. Когда я пыталась уйти, она поднималась ко мне наверх и начинала нести свою чушь. Я бы отдала все, чтобы просто ударить её по лицу и наконец заткнуть. Когда она не могла прийти и унизить меня, то приходил мой муж и убеждал, что ребёнок будет для нас _благом._ Рождение ребёнка будет для нас _благом,_ оно спасёт наш брак. Он обещал, что не бросит меня, если я произведу этого младенца на свет.

Линда часто заморгала, почувствовав в глазах слёзы. Он обещал ей. Он держал её за руку, целовал её пальцы прямо под сверкающим обручальным кольцом, обещал, что никогда не уйдёт, и говорил, что ей нечего бояться.

— Вы причиняли Фрэнку боль из-за того, что муж ушёл от вас?

Он держал её за руку и целовал её пальцы прямо под сверкающим обручальным кольцом… когда она вопила и рыдала, выталкивая из своего тела этого ужасного окровавленного маленького демона. 

Он держал её за руку и целовал её пальцы прямо под сверкающим обручальным кольцом, когда она плакала и умоляла врачей не давать ей в руки _это._

Он держал её за руку и целовал её пальцы прямо под сверкающим обручальным кольцом, когда её заставляли приложить демона к своей груди, чтобы он капля за каплей высасывал из неё жизнь.

Он держал её за руку, целовал её пальцы прямо под сверкающим обручальным кольцом и обещал, что никогда не оставит её одну.

Но потом он ушёл, оставив её одну с ребёнком. С ребёнком, у которого было его имя, его лицо, глаза, волосы, кожа… его _похоть._

Линда Айеро скорее сгорит в аду, чем позволит своему сыну измучить какую-нибудь совсем ещё невинную девочку своими грешными деяниями, как сделал его отец.

— Миссис Айеро?

Линда посмотрела на доктора Бельмонта, потеряв всякую охоту возражать ему.

— Почему вы не отдали сына в приёмную семью или не попросили помощи у родственников, когда ушёл ваш муж?

— Вы не знаете, что происходит с детьми в приёмных семьях? — спросила женщина. — Такие вещи постоянно показывают по новостям. Они… насилуют их — все эти мужчины. Даже мальчиков. Я никому не позволю изнасиловать своего сына.

— Миссис Айеро, наказание, которому вы подвергли своего сына, может быть расценено как _сексуальное_ насилие. Оно несёт с собой те же самые эмоции и последствия, какие несёт изнасилование. Как _это_ заставляет вас себя чувствовать?

— Как _что_ заставляет меня себя чувствовать? — спросила Линда, всё ещё пытаясь сдерживать слёзы.

— Знание того, что ваши действия принесли ему те же чувства стыда и беспомощности, какие испытывали вы, когда вас заставили рожать ребёнка. Не от этого ли вы хотели его спасти? Поэтому вы не хотели, чтобы он оказался в приёмной семье? Потому что не хотели, чтобы кто-нибудь использовал его так же, как использовали вас тогда?

— Я никогда не хотела причинять боль своему сыну, — сказала Линда. Это были те же слова, которые она сказала своей матери тем утром сразу же после того, как к ней вернулись чувства. 

— Тогда почему вы продолжали бить его? Он, без сомнения, просил вас остановиться. Почему вы не остановились? — Когда Линда не ответила, доктор продолжил: — Что вы почувствовали, когда услышали, как он плачет? Это понравилось вам? 

— Нет, — ответила женщина, резко мотнув головой. Лицо её сына, искривлённое от боли, мокрые и красные щёки, открытый рот… Его крики мучали её каждую ночь, когда она пыталась заснуть на холодной жёсткой тюремной койке. Они напоминали ей свои собственные крики, которые она издавала, производя его на свет.

— Это причинило вам боль?

— Да.

— Но вы не отвезли его в больницу…

— Я не знала, что ему больно, — прошептала Линда.

— Его стошнило в ванной. Он рассказал нам, что вы заходили туда; хотели убедиться, что он готов идти. Потом вы заставили его идти в школу пешком…

Доктор изо всех сил старался сделать из неё какого-то монстра. Но это было так похоже на мужчин… Конечно же, Фрэнк не сделал ничего неправильного и не заслужил наказания. Грех и похоть были для него «естественными» вещами.

— Что вы почувствовали, когда миссис Уэй пришла сказать вам, что забирает вашего сына?

— Я была счастлива.

— Вы были счастливы?

— Да.

— Почему?

— Потому что его забирали у меня — и это была _женщина._ Не мужчина.

— Вам был важен тот факт, что именно женщина собралась взять Фрэнка под свою опеку?

— Женщина не будет насиловать моего ребёнка.

— Почему вы боитесь того, что мужчины могут изнасиловать вашего сына?

— Потому что это присуще мужчинам.

— Хорошо… — Он задавал ей ещё какие-то вопросы, но она перестала слушать. Ей стало интересно, что происходит с Фрэнком. Он попал в больницу. Он перенёс операцию из-за неё. Когда Линда взяла тем утром свой ремень, то никогда бы не подумала, что всё может закончиться вот так. Когда она собиралась на работу, то ждала звонка из школы, который бы сказал ей, что её сына избили хулиганы. Так было всегда. Фрэнк всегда защищал её.

Но не теперь.

Интересно, что он делает сейчас, освободившись от неё? Он не может быть похотливым и грешным — теперь он чистый. Он невинный. Он будет хорошим, послушным мальчиком. Она исправила его.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк медленно вошёл в дом семьи Уэй, не зная, чего ожидать. Донна стояла на кухне возле плиты, что-то перемешивая в кастрюле. Когда она услышала, как открывается дверь, то повернулась и посмотрела на Фрэнка; выражение её лица было одним из тех, которые он знал слишком хорошо. Как только их глаза встретились, мальчик сильно прикусил нижнюю губу и замер в проходе.

— Фрэнк, ты должен был прийти домой сразу после уроков, — сказала Донна. Её тон был ровным, но выражение её глаз производило такое же впечатление, как если бы она начала кричать.

В животе у Фрэнка всё мгновенно сжалось; когда мальчик попытался проглотить ком в горле, то чуть не задохнулся. Донна злилась на него. Единственная женщина, которая впервые за всю его жизнь хорошо обращалась с ним, единственная, кто отвечала ему той же любовью и привязанностью, которую он дарил ей, злилась на него. Фрэнк не видел в её глазах раздражения или нетерпения. Он видел злость.

Инстинкты говорили ему развернуться и бежать прочь — убежать из дома и исчезнуть, пока она не успела ударить его. Фрэнк знал, что собственноручно открыл ей полную власть над ним в тот момент, когда прошептал, что любит её. Ей не нужно было бить его или повышать голос, чтобы причинить ему боль. Всё, чего было достаточно — это сказать, что он разочаровывает её, что он — просто пустое место, что он не уважает её, что он не заслуживает ничьей любви, не говоря уже о _её_ любви…

— Ты должен приходить домой тогда, когда я прошу тебя. Если тебе нужно задержаться, попроси Майки позвонить мне или сначала сам приди сюда, а потом иди, куда хочешь. Я не имею никакого желания бегать по всему городу и искать тебя.

— Прости, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, не в силах поднять голову и посмотреть Донне в глаза.

— Иди убери свою сумку и вымой руки, сейчас будем ужинать. — Женщина развернулась обратно к плите, но даже несмотря на это, Фрэнк не мог заставить себя сдвинуться с места.

— Я не очень хочу есть, — так же тихо продолжил он, всё ещё чувствуя нервную тошноту. У него обычно пропадал аппетит, когда происходило что-то неприятное, и любая попытка поесть просто приводила к тому, что его рвало. Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы это произошло на глазах у Донны… Она и так уже ненавидела его.

— Убери сумку и _вымой руки перед ужином._

Глаза мальчика наполнились слезами; опустив голову, он заторопился вниз, в спальню, но поскользнулся на последней ступеньке и упал, больно ударившись коленками. Оказавшись на полу, он громко всхлипнул, выпуская накопившиеся эмоции и чувствуя зарождающийся стыд. 

— Чёрт! Эй, эй, что случилось?

Фрэнку даже не дали шанса подняться самостоятельно: вокруг его тела мгновенно обвились тёплые руки, которые помогли ему встать.

— Сильно ударился?

Фрэнк покачал головой и попытался вывернуться из объятий Джерарда. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то видел его в таком состоянии, и понимал: если Джерард узнает, почему он плачет, то сразу же отпихнёт его в отвращении.

— Хватит. Что случилось? Ты сильно ударился?

— Нет, я поскользнулся на последней ступеньке, — пробормотал мальчик, вытирая лицо и безуспешно пытаясь вырваться.

— Точно? Было ощущение, как будто ты упал как минимум с середины лестницы… Как твои колени? Ты можешь встать?

Джерард попытался поднять Фрэнка на ноги, но мальчик не мог устоять на полу. Его колени ужасно тряслись, и это было не только из-за падения.

— Фрэнк, что происходит? — Джерард начал поглаживать его по спине, но этого было недостаточно, чтобы мальчик успокоился. Не теперь, когда он практически уничтожил все свои шансы на счастливую жизнь в этом доме. Он рассердил Донну, разочаровал её, доказал, что недостоин её доброты… Он знал, что ещё не сделал ничего плохого — настолько плохого, чтобы его попросили уйти, — но всё же он разозлил Донну, не успев даже толком обжиться у неё дома. Это вгоняло его в тоску. Он хотел ещё хотя бы один раз попытаться быть послушным — попытаться заслужить любовь…

Но он никогда не будет заслуживать любви. Ни от Донны, ни от кого-нибудь другого.

— Ну чего ты плачешь? — продолжал спрашивать Джерард, слегка подталкивая Фрэнка локтем одной руки и поглаживая его ладонью второй по спине и плечам.

— Разозлил Донну, — выдавил сквозь слёзы мальчик, только чтобы Джерард перестал спрашивать его об этом. Фрэнк не хотел вспоминать то, что случилось наверху.

— Маму? Нет, Фрэнк, она _не злится_ на тебя. Ты _напугал_ её.

— Нет, она _злится._ — Джерард просто не видел её глаз. Он не знал, какой разъярённой была Донна в тот момент — пусть даже она и не кричала на него.

— Она злится, но на _Майки,_ которого отстранили от школы на три дня за то, что он обругал того придурка-математика; ты просто напугал её, когда не вернулся домой вовремя.

— Она злится на меня, — повторил мальчик. 

В тот момент эта мысль была единственной в его голове. Все те хорошие ощущения, которые он испытал, подружившись с Джамией и её мопсом, исчезли. Фрэнк чувствовал вину даже за мысли о том, что может быть счастлив. Донна ведь говорила им с Майки идти домой после уроков… Но ведь Мамочка никогда не интересовалась, во сколько он приходит домой — главное, чтобы он возвращался, потому что тогда никто не мог обвинить бы её в пренебрежительном отношении к собственному ребёнку. Фрэнку даже не приходило в голову, что Донна имела в виду прийти _сразу же_ после уроков.

— Фрэнк, она _не злится._ Хочешь, я приведу её, и она сама скажет тебе…

— Нет! — вскрикнул Фрэнк. Он не даст Джерарду привести её сюда, чтобы она смотрела на него с тем же отвращением на лице, как у Мамочки, когда его слёзы раздражали её.

— Так, ты уже ведёшь себя, как четырёхлетний ребёнок. Я знаю, что ты расстроился, и знаю, что тебе не нравится, когда на тебя сердятся, но я клянусь тебе — она не злится. Не надо плакать.

Джерард мог повторить эти слова столько раз, сколько хотел, но это не могло сделать их правдивыми.

— Мальчики, я накрываю на стол, — раздался голос Донны сверху.

Фрэнк дёрнулся, услышав его, но позволил Джерарду прижать себя ближе. Когда парень собрался вставать, Фрэнк двигался синхронно с ним, пытаясь почувствовать себя в безопасности. Может быть, Донна и злилась… но Джерард точно нет.

Хотя он вполне может рассердиться, если Фрэнк не перестанет лепетать всякую чушь, как младенец.

— Я не хочу есть, — прошептал мальчик, обнимая Джерарда поперёк туловища и прижимаясь к нему изо всех сил. — Мне нехорошо… Если меня стошнит, она точно будет сердиться.

— Она _не будет_ сердиться. Я сто раз уже сказал тебе — она волновалась. Она подумала, что ты убежал из-за ссоры с Майки, и не знала, вернёшься ты домой или нет.

— Я не хочу, чтобы меня тошнило, — проскулил Фрэнк.

— Хорошо… Хорошо. Не беспокойся. Я сейчас поговорю с ней. Давай ты… Давай ты пойдёшь и полежишь немного, ладно? Я поговорю с мамой. 

Фрэнк позволил Джерарду отвести себя к кровати и уложить; он стянул с себя обувь и пальто, а потом завернулся в одеяло. Джерард расправил его одеяло и даже одарил его последним ласковым прикосновением, прежде чем уйти наверх — чуть взъерошил ему волосы. Фрэнк лежал, вслушиваясь в голоса наверху, но пытался не зацикливаться на том, что именно говорила Донна или каким тоном.

Он не мог вынести даже и мысли о том, что разочаровал её. Это было намного хуже, чем любой удар, любое оскорбление, любая обида. Даже если он и не сделал ничего особенно плохого — и он абсолютно точно знал, что преувеличивает, но это лишь делало ему ещё хуже, — Донна всё равно была несчастлива. И именно Фрэнк принёс ей это несчастье.

Он был виноват. Он был виноват во всём.

*~*~*~*~*

— Ты просто не понимаешь! — воскликнул Джерард, пытаясь не повышать голос, чтобы его не услышал Фрэнк. — Я знаю, что ты злишься, потому что Майки отстранили, а Фрэнк не пришёл вовремя, но это _слишком много_ для него.

— Джерард, я не кричала на него. Я сказала ему всего лишь пойти и вымыть руки перед ужином.

Донна вела себя так, будто ничего не произошло — это был её защитный механизм. В обычные дни этот механизм предотвращал крупные ссоры, но наличие Фрэнка в их семье переворачивало все обычные пути решения проблем вверх тормашками. 

— Его _стошнит,_ если ты заставишь его сейчас есть. У него практически паническая атака. 

Донна вздохнула и перестала раскладывать еду по тарелкам.

— Я даже не кричала на него, Джерард. Мне пришлось сказать, что это не дело — уходить невесть куда и ничего мне не говорить. Если он нервничает, это не значит, что я не могу сказать ему о правилах этого дома. Я говорила утром им с Майки идти домой _сразу же_ после школы. Фрэнк не пришёл…

— Я знаю. Ма, я знаю, но нам нужно найти какой-то другой способ говорить с ним о таких вещах. Он сейчас мучается, и ведь ничего даже не произошло.

— Чего ты хочешь от меня? Чтобы я пошла и извинилась перед ним?

— Не знаю, — ответил Джерард, задумчиво качая головой. Ему было больно видеть мальчика таким расстроенным — но ещё больнее было понимать, что он толком ничего не может сделать. Фрэнк причинял себе намного больше боли, чем причиняли ему все окружающие люди. Его самооценка, личное достоинство, уверенность — всё это напрямую зависело от того, что думает Донна. Если Донна была несчастлива, то Фрэнк был абсолютно раздавлен и повержен. — Не знаю, я не хочу оставлять его сейчас одного, поэтому просто возьму с собой тарелку и поем с ним.

— Джерард, я думаю, что он в состоянии побыть один, без тебя, — ответила женщина, закончила накладывать еду и понесла первые тарелки к столу, где уже сидели Майки и Дон.

— Мам, у него суицидальные наклонности. Нельзя оставлять его одного, когда он расстроен.

— Что? — Донна поставила тарелки на стол и, намекнув мужу и сыну, чтобы они сами взяли себе порции, затащила Джерарда обратно в кухню. — Когда он тебе это сказал?

— Он может и не говорить, я и так знаю.

— Джерард…

— Когда соцработница сказала Фрэнку, что его заберёт к себе бабушка, он ответил, что _выпьет отбеливатель,_ если его отправят с ней. _Выпьет отбеливатель._ Это ненормально. Это не обычная отмазка типа «Я не хочу идти, поэтому просто скажу какую-нибудь чушь, чтобы вы отстали». Ещё, кстати говоря, я спросил недавно, думал ли он когда-нибудь о том, чтобы причинить себе боль, и он просто пожал плечами. Понимаешь, он ничего мне не сказал…

— Значит, завтра мне придётся рассказать об этом его психотерапевту.

— Его психотерапевт — женщина? — спросил Джерард. Если его догадки верны, то всё это не закончится чем-то хорошим…

— Да, а что? Это как-то помешает?

— Не знаю, — ответил Джерард, взял пустую тарелку и пошёл в столовую, чтобы положить себе еды. Он взял себе двойную порцию, надеясь чуть позже уговорить Фрэнка поесть, и сделал мысленную пометку, исключив из своего ужина мясо — он знал, что мальчику не понравится, если он сделает иначе.

— Если бы ты не думал, что это может превратиться в проблему, то не заговорил бы об этом, — сказала Донна.

— У меня просто такое ощущение, что Фрэнк не будет рассказывать о том, как его била мать, другой женщине. Он… вроде как боится вас.

— Нас? — резко переспросила Донна.

— Женщин, Фрэнк боится женщин.

— И с чего ты это взял?

— Когда он не спит по ночам и лезет ко мне, я постоянно говорю ему, что он меня бесит — и он не взвинчивает себя до такого состояния, а тебе стоит просто _вот так_ на него посмотреть, и он уже в истерике.

— _Как_ посмотреть?

— Именно _так,_ — бросил парень, вытащив из ящика две вилки, и направился обратно в подвал. — Это реально жутко.

— Замолкни, — сказала ему мать, закатывая глаза и подхватывая последние тарелки, чтобы унести их в столовую.

Джерард спустился вниз, в подвал, и остался довольным, увидев, что Фрэнк всё ещё отдыхает на кровати, а не лежит у стиральной машины, выпив бутылку отбеливателя и содрогаясь в болезненных конвульсиях. 

— Мама не злится на тебя, — сказал парень зачем-то, хоть и знал, что мальчика не убедит. Он подошёл к кровати Фрэнка, сел в её изножье и начал есть, пытаясь вести себя как обычно и казаться уверенным — Джерард надеялся, что Фрэнк сможет почувствовать его настроение и успокоиться.

— Меня тошнит, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк.

— Хочешь, принесу воды?

Мальчик не ответил, но Джерарду хватило и этого. Он поставил тарелку на кровать и положил сверху обе вилки, а потом поднялся. Фрэнк пытался сказать ему, что он не должен ничего приносить ему, но Джерард не слушал. Этому ребёнку явно нужно было понять, что просить о помощи — нормально, и что это вовсе не заставит других людей ненавидеть его.

Парень принёс стакан холодной воды. Фрэнк благодарно принял его, почти залпом выпил половину, а потом отставил в сторону и лёг, свернувшись в клубочек под одеялом.

— Помнишь, что у тебя завтра первый сеанс с психологом? — произнёс Джерард, пытаясь завести разговор, и сел на кровать Фрэнка, но на этот раз — ближе к середине, чем к изножью.

— Психолог расскажет Донне то, что я сказал?

— Нет. Она скажет ей только… что-то вроде анализа твоих слов и поступков. Она не имеет права нарушать врачебную тайну и передавать твои слова другим людям.

— Если она скажет то, что думает обо мне, то это то же самое…

— Нет, не совсем. — Джерард взял в руки тарелку и продолжил ужинать, время от времени поглядывая на Фрэнка. — Например… Если ты скажешь… Не знаю, скажешь, что ненавидишь еду моей мамы, но не хочешь её расстраивать, то психотерапевт скажет маме и соцработникам, что у тебя проблемы с выражением своих чувств. И больше ничего.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Донна знала об этом… И соцработники тоже.

— Ну, тебе нужна помощь, так что не молчи там.

На мгновение Фрэнк затих, а потом тяжело вздохнул и попытался натянуть одеяло выше, чтобы укрыться до подбородка, но попытка провалилась, потому что на одеяле сидел Джерард.

— И как мне говорить о Мамочке… Если я уже знаю, что психотерапевт просто расскажет всем то, что именно я сказал?

— Она расскажет всем, как помочь тебе, не путай. Она поможет тебе выразить то, что ты не можешь сказать сам.

— Это мне не поможет, — прошептал мальчик.

— С чего ты взял?

Фрэнк не ответил, а лишь пожал плечами; Джерард задумался, стоит ли давить на него и ждать развёрнутого ответа или оставить в покое. 

— Почему ты думаешь, что это не поможет?

— Не знаю… Я не… Не знаю.

— Ты можешь всё рассказать мне. Я уже говорил: пока ты не скажешь, что хочешь как-то навредить себе или Майки, я никому ничего не скажу. Так что, почему тебе кажется, что психолог не поможет?

— Потому что я не хочу говорить ей о… кое о чём, — прошептал Фрэнк так тихо, что Джерард его едва расслышал за звуком собственного жевания.

— О чём?

Фрэнк посмотрел на него, и Джерард почувствовал, как у него в животе затягивается маленький узелок страха. Мальчик спрашивал своим взглядом, может ли он доверять Джерарду, искал в парне сочувствие и поддержку. Принять на себя тот вес, который Фрэнк держал на плечах, означало принять огромную ответственность. Джерард не думал, что даже интенсивная терапия сможет когда-нибудь помочь Фрэнку после всего, что случилось.

— О чём, Фрэнк? — спросил парень.

— Сегодня со мной говорила девочка, — так же тихо продолжил Фрэнк.

— Правда?

— Её зовут Джамия… Она милая.

— Из-за неё ты так долго не приходил домой?

— Да… Она разрешила мне поиграть со своей собакой, пока у них дома никого не было.

— И причём здесь Джейми… или как её там…

— _Джамия._

— Точно. Так причём тут Джамия?

— Она очень симпатичная.

— Пригласи её на свидание.

— Ей нравятся девушки…

— Оу. Что ж, я говорил, что когда-нибудь ты найдёшь людей, похожих на тебя.

— Верно… — Фрэнк отвернулся, и тут Джерард понял, что было что-то ещё в этой истории, что-то, о чём мальчик умолчал.

— Давай же, Фрэнк. Что случилось?

— Это ужасно…

— Что? Ты предложил ей встречаться и опозорился?

— Нет.

— А что тогда?

— Она улыбалась мне и… Она очень симпатичная.

— Фрэнк, я не…

— Она… Она очень понравилась мне. Это ужасно.

— То, что тебе понравилась лесбиянка, не страшно. Это так же, когда я влюбляюсь в парня-натурала: всем неловко, но ничего катастрофичного в этом нет.

— Но не это ужасно, — прохныкал Фрэнк.

— А _что_ тогда? Фрэнк, я не умею читать мысли. Держи, я всё. Доедай, если хочешь. — Джерард поставил тарелку на кровать возле лица Фрэнка и был очень удивлён, когда мальчик приподнялся на локте и начал потихоньку клевать ужин, впрочем, даже не потрудившись взять чистую вилку.

— Она… Она улыбалась мне, и… и произошла плохая вещь.

— Произошло _что?_ — переспросил Джерард. Фрэнк так тихо сказал последние слова, что парень просто-напросто ничего не расслышал.

— _Плохая_ вещь…

— _Плохая_ вещь? Что ты… — Тут Джерард понял всё. Симпатичная девочка. Она улыбалась. И понравилась Фрэнку. — Что, у тебя на неё встал, и теперь ты из-за этого расстроился?

— Это грех, — прошептал мальчик.

— Нет, не грех. Фрэнк, твоя мама _больна._ Ты не сделал ничего _грешного._ Ты не сделал ничего _неправильного._

Фрэнк ничего не ответил и начал водить вилкой по тарелке вместо того, чтобы есть; металлические зубья ужасно скрипели от такого соприкосновения с фарфором.

— Фрэнк…

— Что?

— Ты не сделал ничего плохого. — Мальчик не реагировал. — Джамия заметила и начала над тобой смеяться?

— Нет…

— Тогда почему ты так расстроился?

— Потому что мне стало плохо, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Из-за… из-за боли? У тебя много чего было… там.

— Из-за Мамочки, — сказал он. — Я вспомнил, что сделала она, и мне стало плохо.

Джерард поморщился и поёрзал на постели. У него было чувство, что такое случится. Такое наказание нельзя было поставить в один ряд с пощёчиной или даже постоянным избиением ремнём. Такие вещи оставляли после себя определённые последствия.

— Фрэнк… Что ты делал перед тем, как зашла твоя мама?

Очень долго мальчик молчал, а потом произнёс простое:

— Плохую вещь.

Желудок Джерарда нервно сжался; парень мотнул головой. Эта женщина определённо была больна. Она сломала своему сыну жизнь — всю чёртову жизнь — своей идиотской, ненормальной одержимостью грехом.

— Фрэнк, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты не заслужил того, что произошло, неважно, что ты делал в тот момент, — сказал парень.

Теперь, когда его секрет был раскрыт, Фрэнк сохранял полное молчание. Он даже перестал возить вилку по фарфору и просто сидел, смотря на еду.

— Это… Это просто часть жизни для парней, понимаешь? Он… Он делает то, что захочет. Ты не можешь его контролировать. — Джерард не мог поверить, что сидит там и обсуждает _это_ с шестнадцатилетним подростком. Фрэнку нужно было понять, что если ему улыбается симпатичная девочка, то от него уже вообще ничего не зависит. — Это _не_ плохая вещь. Ты _не_ плохой, Фрэнк. 

— Если бы я не делал это, то… Мамочка бы сейчас была не в тюрьме.

— Твоя мама в тюрьме из-за того выбора, который она сделала. Не из-за выбора, который сделал ты. Она решила причинить тебе боль. Она вполне могла просто постучать в дверь и попросить тебя остановиться, но она поступила по-другому. Она решила причинить тебе боль, и именно поэтому она сейчас в тюрьме — потому что решила так сильно ранить тебя, что тебе пришлось поехать в больницу.

— Я знаю, — ответил Фрэнк, быстро моргая; но слёзы, которые бежали по его щекам, было уже не остановить.

— Ты не должен думать, что ты плохой или что ты сделал что-то не так, Фрэнк. Тебе стоит… Если уж очень честно, то тебе стоит быть благодарным за то, что всё ещё _работает_ после того, что она сделала.

— Лучше бы не работало, — сказал мальчик, шмыгнул носом и вытер его о рукав.

— Я понимаю, что сейчас тебе сложно, но поверь — однажды ты найдёшь того человека, неважно, парень это или девушка, и ты будешь счастлив, что можешь… делать некоторые вещи. Это нормально. Это сделает тебя счастливым.

— Это грех, — тихо сказал Фрэнк.

— Это _не_ грех.

Фрэнк ничего не сказал и попытался закончить ужин, но смог съесть лишь ещё несколько кусочков. Он потянулся за стаканом с водой и допил остальное, потом снова свернулся под одеялом, поставив тарелку на пол.

— Фрэнк?

— Я больше не хочу говорить, — сказал Фрэнк дрогнувшим голосом.

— Ладно, — ответил Джерард, разглядывая простыни, и поднял глаза на Фрэнка. Мальчик всё ещё смотрел на него и чего-то явно хотел — объятий или ласковых слов, может, даже предложения поговорить ещё, — но не был в силах попросить. Осторожно, почти инстинктивно Джерард протянул руку и погладил его по голове.

Фрэнк вздрогнул за секунду до того, как ладонь парня коснулась его волос, но когда физический контакт был установлен, и Фрэнк понял, что больно не будет, то вздохнул и расслабился.

— Ты очень хороший, Фрэнк.

Мальчик посмотрел на него так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но хранил молчание и наконец закрыл глаза.


	21. Chapter 21

После двух недель с психотерапевтом — четырёх приёмов — одержимость Фрэнка Донной и стремление постоянно ей угождать, казалось, только ухудшились, несмотря на слова психотерапевта, которая сказала, что это пройдёт. Фрэнк всё ещё «испытывает границы», говорила она; Фрэнк все ещё «берёт, что может». В конце концов он поймёт, что никогда не произойдёт такого, что Донна вдруг однажды его бросит. В конце концов он поймёт, что не нужно торопиться и впитывать всё, что можно, пока у него это не отняли. Но Донна про себя решила, что, может быть, теперь с Фрэнком так всё и будет. Он был очень любвеобильным, привязчивым ребёнком. 

С того дня, как он познакомился с Джамией, он больше никогда не задерживался после уроков, хотя довольно часто приходил домой, чтобы спросить у Донны разрешения уйти в гости. Но если Донна готовила, Фрэнк был рядом с ней. Если Донна убиралась, Фрэнк всюду следовал за ней по пятам, отставая лишь на шаг. Если Донна сидела на диване, сортируя бельё, Фрэнк сидел рядом, положив голову ей на плечо.

Она абсолютно ничего не могла сделать без того, чтобы на ней сзади не висел Фрэнк. А если он был не с ней, то ходил хвостом за Джерардом.

Донна подметила одну интересную вещь: дружба Фрэнка и Майки была прерывистой, в ней всё зависело от ситуации. Казалось, что каждый день эти двое о чем-то спорили, ссорились, но потом прощали друг друга на следующий же день и снова становились неразлучными. За ужином они говорили только между собой; когда Фрэнк переставал липнуть к Донне (которой было очень неудобно мыть посуду с подростком где-то за спиной или под боком), он шёл наверх в комнату Майки, чтобы там оскорблять учителей, сплетничать или делать что-то похожее — хотя Донна не представляла, что ещё может заставить двух подростков так громко смеяться.

В начале второй недели Донну навестили социальные работники; они пришли в обед, когда Фрэнк был в школе. Они сказали, что миссис Айеро в достаточно вменяемом состоянии, чтобы предстать перед судом, но вряд ли её посадят в тюрьму. Скорее всего, её отправят на лечение в психиатрическую клинику из-за тяжёлой депрессии и некоторых других заболеваний. Донна подумала, что это успокоит Фрэнка. Он не мог думать о том, что его мать сидит за решёткой, поэтому, возможно, мысль о том, что её будут лечить, успокоит его.

На той же неделе, уже в пятницу, вернулась соцработница, которая занималась делом Фрэнка с самого начала — вернулась она с новостями, услышать которые Донна боялась уже давно. Они нашли отца Фрэнка. 

— Вы заберёте его? — спросила женщина, пытаясь не показать, как сильно это её расстроило. Фрэнк был очень прилипчивым и одержимым ею настолько, что это до ужаса раздражало — но она уже привыкла. Она не хотела, чтобы Фрэнка кто-то забирал. Без него будет уже всё не так.

— Ну… В идеале мы бы отправили Фрэнка к отцу, чтобы он получал поддержку семьи, пока идёт суд, но… Но это пока что невозможно, — ответила соцработница, отпивая кофе, который сделала Донна.

— Почему?

— У его отца слишком маленькая квартира, и он живёт с женщиной, которая… — Посетительница покачала головой и отпила ещё кофе. Она приходила сюда каждую неделю — она работала с делом Фрэнка на базе социальной службы, — и уже достаточно хорошо привыкла к Донне, чтобы позволить себе немного меньше формальностей в разговоре. — Если говорить коротко, то у них дома не очень благоприятная обстановка. Фрэнку просто не хватит места, если он переедет туда.

— Вы ведь не собираетесь отдавать Фрэнка в приёмную семью? Мы… У нас достаточно места, он уже привык… Ему тут нравится.

— Я рассказала в агентстве о вас и вашей семье, и мы думаем, что Фрэнку будет лучше остаться здесь. Но вам придётся пройти несколько обязательных курсов, потом приедут наши люди, которые опять проверят дом… В общем, ничего сложного. Да, ещё нужно будет заполнить множество бумаг, но я не думаю, что мы решим по какой-то причине переселить Фрэнка отсюда. Вы возите его в больницу, к психотерапевту; вы уже договорились с сеансами наперёд, и из всего этого следует только то, что вы действительно о нём заботитесь.

— Знаете, он… Он мне как родной сын, — ответила Донна, улыбнувшись.

— Он милый мальчик, — сказала её собеседница. — К тому же, учитывая, что ему скоро исполнится семнадцать, то не имеет никакого смысла пытаться искать для него другой дом. Старшие дети не так хорошо приспосабливаются к постоянным переездам, как младшие, и… Мы думаем, что ваша семья — одна из немногих, кто захочет поддержать Фрэнка и после того, как он станет совершеннолетним.

— О, не волнуйтесь, мы не выгоним его, когда он вырастет. Я люблю этого мальчика; не могу видеть, как он расстраивается или грустит.

— Я начинаю думать, что это _он_ не может не видеть вас. Когда мы с ним оказываемся здесь в одно время, он не отходит от вас ни на шаг; он очень привязан к вам. — Соцработница тихо хихикнула себе под нос. Донна ответила ей вежливой улыбкой.

— Да, он очень… _привязчивый,_ — сказала она.

— Как он ведёт себя с вашим младшим сыном? Они ещё дружат?

— По большей части — да. Правда, у Майки были кое-какие проблемы в школе, но он не вымещает своё настроение на Фрэнке. А Фрэнк, если честно, знает, как не мешаться под ногами, когда кто-то не в настроении.

— Могу представить. 

После этого соцработница вернулась к обсуждению бумаг, которые нужно будет заполнить. Она дала Донне буклет, в котором были пошагово расписаны все действия для того, чтобы стать зарегистрированным опекуном ребёнка, и рассказала, сколько времени будут идти первые пособия от правительства на обеспечение Фрэнка. Донна бы никогда не призналась в этом вслух, но им очень нужны были деньги.

Дону не нравилось, что из их бюджета начинает утекать так много денег на ещё одного мальчика-подростка, даже с финансовой помощью Джерарда. Дело было не только в чеках из продуктового магазина или в счетах на воду — Фрэнку нужна была новая одежда, к тому же, скоро приближался его день рождения, и Донна хотела сделать ему приятное, но… Было сложно сотворить что-то грандиозное, когда у них не было денег.

Когда соцработница уже собралась уходить, входная дверь открылась и в дом проскользнул Фрэнк, следуя за Майки. Заметив женщину, он побледнел и посмотрел на друга.

— Чувак, всё нормально, — ответил тот, похлопав Фрэнка по плечу.

— Здравствуй, Фрэнк, — сказала женщина.

Фрэнк некоторое время просто стоял и смотрел на неё, потом перевёл взгляд на Донну и быстро протиснулся между ними, чтобы подняться наверх, в комнату Майки — комнату, которую социальные работники считали его собственной. Они до сих пор думали, что Джерард переехал, а его младший брат живёт внизу.

Майки пошёл за Фрэнком наверх, не обращая особого внимания ни на мать, ни на соцработницу.

— Кажется, он боится меня, — сказала женщина, слегка усмехнувшись. Донну задело то, что она могла смеяться над его страхом. Конечно, он боится её — она ведь женщина, причём не какая-то обычная женщина, а та, в руках у которой была вся власть над его жизнью. Если она скажет, что он должен переехать — он переедет. У него нет права голоса.

— Он боится большинства людей, — ответила Донна. — Мне даже не кажется, что он доверяет своему психологу.

— Надеюсь, что это изменится и он привыкнет к ней. Она проводила успешную терапию с другими нашими подростками, но, опять же…

— Что? — спросила Донна, когда её собеседница умолкла.

— Большинство подростков, которые испытали то же, что и Фрэнк, очень озлобленные и агрессивные. У них проблемы с наркотиками, алкоголем, они часто воруют и даже совершают более серьёзные преступления. Фрэнк — довольно… интересный и особенный случай. Он мягкий и добрый. Я даже не могу вспомнить, видела ли когда-нибудь, чтобы он злился.

— Его можно разозлить, я даже присутствовала при этом несколько раз, но это занимает много времени. Он просто не идёт на поводу у злости. Например, он просто может искоса на вас посмотреть, но на этом всё и закончится.

— Я думаю, что со временем это изменится. Мальчики-подростки обычно перестают вести себя так хорошо, когда получают немного свободы.

— Что ж, Фрэнк отличается от них, — ответила Донна, стараясь не позволить своим истинным чувствам просочиться наружу. Ей не нравилось думать о том, как Фрэнк превращается в злобного, угрюмого отшельника. Её сыновья уже выросли достаточно замкнутыми и неразговорчивыми, и присутствие Фрэнка, которого было лишь достаточно один раз обнять, чтобы поднять ему настроение, было как глоток свежего воздуха.

*~*~*~*~*

— Джерард, я тут подумала…

— Тебе стоит работать, а не думать, чтобы я не делал твою работу вместо своей, — ответил парень. В городе была гроза; порывистый ветер и сильный дождь заставили всех потенциальных послеобеденных покупателей остаться дома. Не было людей, за которыми надо было следить, не было потерь, которые нужно было подсчитывать, а значит, у Джерарда не было работы, и ему пришлось помогать в уборке того, что скопилось на складе Spend ‘N’ Save.

— Боже, только не начинай беситься, — сказала Эллен, закатывая глаза и вытаскивая очередную коробку с хлопьями и мюсли. — Просто послушай меня.

— Что? — спросил Джерард, зарычав, когда один из острых углов картонной упаковки вспорол ему палец. Он явно не годился для этой работы.

— Это насчёт Фрэнки.

— Ну и что насчёт _Фрэнки?_

— Значит… После того, как мама избила его, он пришёл _сюда?_ Почему он пришёл именно сюда? — Девушка остановилась и посмотрела на Джерарда.

— Я тоже думал об этом... Забыл спросить у него, — ответил он. Да, он действительно задавался таким вопросом, но после всего того, что случилось — и того, что до сих пор происходит с Фрэнком, — это просто вылетело у него из головы. Когда Джерард нашёл плачущего мальчика под столом на складе, ему было просто некогда расспрашивать его о том, почему он выбрал именно долларовый магазин вместо полицейского участка или дома Донны. Потом Фрэнка увезли в больницу, и Джерард был слишком выбит из колеи, узнав, что с мальчиком сделала мать, чтобы разбираться в глубинных причинах его действий. Фрэнку было слишком больно. Он не мог рассуждать рационально.

Но зачем, даже повинуясь самой безумной и нелогичной мысли, ему приходить в Spend 'N' Save и там прятаться? Зачем ему идти туда, где его постоянно ловили на краже (и, следовательно, наказывали)?

— Мне просто кажется, что это слишком странно. Я знаю, наверное, ему особенно некуда пойти и негде спрятаться, но почему сюда? Его мама несколько раз била его именно здесь. Вряд ли он считает, что здесь безопасно. 

Джерард ненадолго затих, перебирая в уме все, что случилось тем утром, и пытаясь представить, о чём мог думать Фрэнк. Это было неплохим поводом отвлечься от разбирания полок.

Тем утром Фрэнк проснулся и сделал «плохую вещь»; потом пришла его мама, избила его и отправила в школу... Так как именно вместо школы он оказался в магазине? К тому же, дом Джерарда был ближе к школе, чем Spend 'N' Save. Почему Фрэнк не пошёл к Донне?

— Наверное, он пришёл сюда из-за того, что здесь работаю я, — заключил Джерард. — Через меня он может попасть к моей маме, а мы знаем, что она ему нравится. Скорее всего, так всё и было.

— Оу. Наверное, в этом есть смысл, но... Не знаю. Это всё равно выглядит очень странно.

— Ему было очень больно, сомневаюсь, что он рассуждал рационально. Сама смотри: он знает, наверное, всего трёх человек вообще — Майки, меня и нашу маму. Я не знаю, где находится его дом, но вряд ли это далеко отсюда, если Фрэнк дошёл пешком. Наверное, магазин просто оказался самым близким местом, где Фрэнк кого-то знает.

— А если бы тебя не было на работе? Он бы лежал там целый день и ждал?

— Ему было больно. Он не думал головой.

— Ты должен привести его сюда как-нибудь во время моей смены. Я хочу обнять его, боже, он такой милый!

— Одержимая, — пробормотал Джерард.

— Он милый! Признай, что он милый. 

— Ты ведёшь себя как педофилка.

— Да ладно, я же не собираюсь с ним спать! Я просто хочу обнять его! — Эллен сжала в руках коробку хлопьев, представляя, что это Фрэнк, и поставила помятую упаковку на полку.

— Тогда мне стоит пригласить тебя в гости. Пусть Фрэнк повисит на ком-нибудь ещё кроме моей матери.

— Он всё ещё так делает? — спросила девушка. 

— Делает, и намного чаще, причём никто не может понять, почему. Мои родители как раз пару дней назад оформили опеку над ним...

— А что насчёт его отца? Мне казалось, что служба опеки ищет его.

— Кажется, Фрэнк его не очень интересует, поэтому он остаётся жить с нами, — ответил Джерард. Конечно, его раздражало то, что отец Фрэнка ушёл, оставив сына с сумасшедшей женщиной, но дело было не только в этом. Мужчина отказался менять свой образ жизни ради него, ради того, чтобы Фрэнк жил с ним… А значит, тут было что-то ещё. Так или иначе, Фрэнк уже вытерпел слишком много плохого, а тут ещё вдобавок оказалось, что никому из своих родителей он не нужен.

— Это грустно, — тихо произнесла Эллен.

— Да. Может, поэтому ему стало хуже, не знаю. Наверное, это адски больно.

— Я говорю тебе, он не понимает, что делает что-то неправильно. Если твоя мама не говорит ему уйти и оставить её в покое, то он, конечно, думает, что её всё устраивает и что всё нормально.

— Да никто в его возрасте не думает, что это _нормально_ — обнимать свою маму всё то время, пока она готовит обед. Всё время! Он не отходит от неё.

— А она просит его об этом? — резонно подметила Эллен.

— Нет, — пробубнил парень.

— Вот об этом я тебе и говорю. Он не знает, как вести себя с твоей мамой, но хочет, чтобы она его полюбила.

— Я понимаю, но он делает как раз всё наоборот. Ей это не нравится, он раздражает её…

— Тогда ей нужно поговорить с ним, пока она не сорвалась и не разбила ему сердце.

— Я знаю. Просто это сложно — посмотреть ему прямо в глаза и попросить уйти в другую комнату.

— А что, к тебе он тоже липнет? — спросила девушка, смотря на Джерарда из-за угла и хитро улыбаясь.

— Не совсем. В смысле… Немного. Он рассказывает мне то, что… То, что не хочет рассказывать другим людям.

— Это хорошо, — ответила Эллен и кивнула, как будто пытаясь подбодрить Джерарда — как будто считала, что он действительно издевался над воришками и жалкими нервными мальчиками-подростками только из-за скуки.

— Он… Он очень доверяет мне. Иногда мне даже кажется, будто он хочет, чтобы _я_ был его психотерапевтом.

— Он знает тебя. О своей жизни легче говорить с тем, кого знаешь, чем с незнакомым человеком. К тому же, именно ты нашёл его. Он знает, что ты ему помог, и доверяет тебе — ты его новый старший брат.

— Верно, — сказал Джерард, опустив взгляд на пустую коробку в руках.

— Наверное, Фрэнку очень нравится всё это. Ну, переезд из семьи с одним родителем, где он был единственным ребёнком, к вам. Теперь у него есть мама, папа и два старших брата.

На самом деле Джерард не знал, нравилось ли это всё Фрэнку или нет. Дон по большей части его игнорировал, и, кажется, мальчик отвечал ему тем же. Донна была скорее богиней для Фрэнка, чем матерью — она была тем, что заслуживало постоянного поклонения и восхищения. Майки всё ещё оставался его лучшим другом, несмотря на ту девчонку Джамию. Единственным человеком, которому не было места во всей этой картине, был сам Джерард.

Он не чувствовал себя братом Фрэнка. В каком-то смысле он ощущал себя скорее его отцом, потому что уже однажды защитил мальчика и с тех пор чувствовал необходимость оберегать его от всего, что могло причинить вред. Но в то же самое время Джерард отказывался воспринимать Фрэнка как своего ребёнка. Да, он своим поведением напоминает шестилетку. Да, он абсолютно безнадёжен в выражении и определении своих эмоций. Любовь для него — подчинение. Любить — значит делать то, что приказано. А делать то, что приказано — значит уберечь себя от чьего-то гнева. Гнев и злость были единственными эмоциями, которые Фрэнк не выносил. 

Когда Джерарду было шестнадцать, он постоянно со всеми спорил, причём на любые темы. Он хотел довести Фрэнка до такого же состояния — хотел увидеть в нём страсть к чему-то. Но, похоже, единственным, что интересовало мальчика, была Донна. 

— Нужно убрать его от мамы, — пробормотал парень.

— Что? — переспросила Эллен, не расслышав его в первый раз из-за треска разрываемой картонной упаковки.

— Ничего. — Джерард вздохнул и вернулся к работе, попутно пытаясь сообразить, как он может оторвать Фрэнка от Донны.

*~*~*~*~* 

Пока Фрэнк был наверху с Майки, Донна пробралась в кухню, чтобы начать готовить ужин. Она внимательно прислушивалась, не скрипнет ли какая ступенька на лестнице, ожидая того момента, когда мальчик почувствует, что она куда-то перешла, и спустится проверить. Донна не понимала, почему Фрэнк чувствовал себя обязанным быть рядом с ней, пока она готовила, но это её раздражало. Может быть, он думал, что должен проявить любовь, чтобы получить еду — это предположила его психотерапевт. Может быть, он хотел показать, что благодарен. Вряд ли он понимал, что только мешает Донне на кухне.

Это было бы вполне логичным решением проблемы, но Донна не могла просто так сорваться на мальчика и велеть ему уйти. Она просила его подвинуться, дать ей больше места, но Фрэнк выглядел после её слов таким несчастным, что на следующий день, когда он снова повис на ней, она не сказала ему ни слова. Если на кухне было много работы — что-то кроме размешивания теста или переворачивания мяса на сковороде, — Донна обычно просила Фрэнка о помощи, на что он с радостью соглашался. Помогая с готовкой (или не только с ней, например, с уборкой дома или стрижкой газона), он чувствовал себя полезным; его хвалили — а похвала была именно тем, чего Фрэнк отчаянно жаждал.

Но с этим что-то было нужно делать. Донна больше не могла терпеть.

Услышав, как Фрэнк спускается по лестнице, она нахмурилась. Несколько секунд спустя он обвил вокруг неё руки и прижался щекой к её плечу.

— Ты не обязан спускаться вниз только потому, что я готовлю, — сказала Донна. Она пробовала этот способ много, много раз. Он никогда не срабатывал.

— Я знаю.

— У меня нет ничего такого, с чем бы ты мог сейчас помочь, — продолжила она, почувствовала, как Фрэнк пожимает плечами, и не смогла сдержать тяжёлый вздох. — Фрэнк… Пожалуйста, дай мне немного места.

Мальчик поднял голову с её плеча; она чувствовала на себе его внимательный взгляд, хотя сама не отрывала глаз от овощей, которые нарезала.

— Я не…

— Я ничего не имею в виду, Фрэнк. Тебе просто нужно дать мне чуть больше места. Особенно, когда я держу нож. Я не хочу, чтобы ты случайно порезался обо что-нибудь.

— Но я не…

— Фрэнк, — сказала женщина на этот раз жёстче. Ему уже шестнадцать — на следующей неделе будет семнадцать, — и он не может продолжать вести себя так и дальше.

Он убрал от неё руки, но не отошёл. Это было чуть ли не хуже, чем когда он её обнимал. Тогда у него хотя бы была причина стоять так близко. Донна повернулась и посмотрела на него, стараясь сделать лицо помягче, чтобы он понял, что она не злится на него.

— Я пойду наверх, — сказал Фрэнк; его глаза наполнились болью. Он чуть отступил назад, но всё же замешкался и не убежал. Донна не поняла, чего он ждал; хотел ли он, чтобы она взяла свои слова назад и сказала, что всё нормально и он может продолжать к ней липнуть, или он ждал, пока она его не отпустит идти.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я на тебя не сержусь, — мягко сказала женщина.

Фрэнк ничего не ответил и опустил голову. Ей не нужно было на него сердиться — по представлениям Фрэнка любое проявление внимания, которое не было связано с лаской и любовью, было злостью.

— Фрэнк, то, что мне не нравится, когда ты на мне висишь, не означает, что я тобой недовольна. Ты можешь сидеть здесь, в кухне, и говорить со мной, но… Не нарушай моё личное пространство. — Это вышло грубо, Донна хотела сказать совсем не так, но не было иного способа попросить мальчика перестать обниматься с ней и не задеть его чувства. Она надеялась только, что он не расстроится так сильно, что не сможет есть. Этого уже довольно давно не было, но Донна не хотела, чтобы такая реакция имела место быть.

Фрэнк продолжал молчать. Когда открылась входная дверь — Джерард пришёл с работы, — он развернулся и побежал вниз, в подвал.

— Что это сейчас было? — спросил парень, переводя взгляд с лестницы на свою мать.

— Я попросила его перестать на мне висеть. — Она ждала, что Джерард отпустит какое-нибудь язвительное замечание, скажет, что она недостаточно добрая, что она не умеет сочувствовать, но он просто кивнул головой. — Это просто неправильно. Для мальчика его возраста…

— Да. Я знаю. Я поговорю с ним.

Когда Джерард спустился вниз, Фрэнк сидел на своей кровати и возился с рюкзаком, как будто собравшись делать домашнюю работу.

— Фрэнк?

— Что?

— Ты знаешь, что она на тебя не злится.

Мальчик пожал плечами и вытащил учебник по биологии.

— Нам надо поговорить, — сказал парень, снял пальто, повесил на спинку стула и стянул с себя рабочую рубашку-поло. Он надел свитер поверх серой майки и сел на свою кровать лицом к Фрэнку. Мальчик ничего не сказал ему, поэтому Джерард решил, что в этой ситуации лучше сразу высказать всё самому. — Смотри, моя мама любит тебя, и ты это знаешь. Она очень сильно любит тебя, но тебе нельзя… Знаешь, почему она не хочет, чтобы ты _трогал её_ всё то время, пока она готовит? 

— Потому что я мешаю, — пробормотал Фрэнк, смотря в учебник и теребя пальцами уголки страниц.

— Это… Фрэнк, ты уже не маленький. Нельзя так вести себя. Это… Это неприлично.

— Я не понимаю, — прошептал мальчик. Он выглядел совершенно растерянно, и Джерард перевёл глаза на стену, не в силах смотреть на него.

— Что? Что ты не…

— Это неприлично? — спросил он. Когда Джерард снова посмотрел на него, то понял, что Фрэнк ещё более сбит с толку, даже практически напуган.

— Понимаешь, ты уже взрослый. Маленькие дети… Они могут обниматься с кем захотят, и никто ничего не подумает, потому что они не… Они маленькие и наивные, понимаешь? Когда ты становишься старше, это начинает выглядеть странно. Если это увидят социальные работники или… или кто-то ещё, они могут неправильно всё понять.

— Но я не хочу делать с ней ничего _неправильного._ Она… Она… Дело не в _этом,_ — возразил Фрэнк уязвлённо. — Ты думаешь, поэтому она не хочет, чтобы я был с ней? Потому что она думает, что я хочу…

— Нет, Фрэнк, успокойся. Дело не в этом. Она не думает, что ты к ней клеишься, боже упаси. Дело в том, что тебе нужно быть взрослым, понимаешь? Тебе нужно быть взрослым, и не… Не обниматься с разными людьми только потому, что они тебе нравятся. Ты ведь не ведёшь себя так с Джамией, правда?

— Нет, но… Я не понимаю. Это никогда не задевало её, — добавил Фрэнк шёпотом, окончательно смутившись.

— Она ждала, что ты вырастешь из этого и перестанешь так делать сам по себе. Дело не в том, что она тебя не любит или думает, что ты чего-то такого хочешь, нет. Это просто… Это не та вещь, которую ты можешь делать.

У Фрэнка было такое лицо, будто он сейчас заплачет. Парень тяжело вздохнул. Мальчика уже было никак не переубедить, и Джерард не знал, что сказать.

— Это просто та вещь, которую можно делать только со своим парнем или девушкой, понимаешь? Я знаю, что тебе одиноко и что ты любишь мою маму, но тебе нельзя обниматься с ней. Это… Это неправильно для мальчика твоего возраста.

— Я понял, — прошептал Фрэнк, взглядом умоляя Джерарда перестать говорить.

Парень замолчал и пересел за стол. Он хотел надеть наушники и уйти от этой ситуации без того, чтобы подниматься наверх и рассказывать Донне, что именно он сказал Фрэнку и как Фрэнк это воспринял. Но, если он наденет наушники, то покажет этим, что отмахнулся от мальчика. Вдруг он позже поймёт, что хочет что-то сказать? Джерард хотел быть с Фрэнком, если ему что-то понадобится. 

В комнате было тихо практически двадцать минут. Джерард вдруг посмотрел через плечо на Фрэнка, который всё ещё сидел на кровати. Он не делал уроки. Он просто сидел там, всё так же теребя уголки страниц.

— Фрэнк?

— Что? — пробубнил мальчик.

— У меня есть вопрос.

— Что? — повторил он чуть более раздражённо.

— В тот день, когда… тебе сделали больно, почему ты пришёл к нам в магазин?

Фрэнк ничего не ответил и молчал так долго, что Джерард уже решил, что он ничего не скажет. Но, когда парень выдвинул ящик стола и вытащил наушники, мальчик тихо сказал:

— Потому что я подумал, что ты будешь там.

— Я?

— Да.

— Почему ты не пришёл сюда? Мама всегда здесь…

— Её дом был в другом направлении… И я хотел быть с тобой.

Джерард замер; эти слова —вернее, то, как их сказал Фрэнк — что-то задели в нём, и он почувствовал, как его желудок переворачивается. Парень медленно развернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка. Тот же смотрел на него грустными глазами и, когда Джерард встретился с ним взглядом, опустил голову.

— Почему я? — Когда вопрос сорвался с губ, Джерард покачал головой. Конечно, он хотел быть с ним — скорее всего, он чувствовал себя удобнее, рассказывая _парню_ о том, что случилось, а не женщине. Женщина сделала ему больно, женщина не могла ему посочувствовать. Джерард — такой же мальчик — мог понять и утешить его.

Но Фрэнк имел в виду не это.

— Я не знаю. Ты мне нравишься.

Джерард велел себе ничего не придумывать. Конечно же, он нравился Фрэнку — теперь они были братьями. Он попытался не зацикливаться на том очевидном факте, что нравился Фрэнку ещё _до_ того, как они стали жить в одном доме. Джерард заставил себя вспомнить, что он был единственным человеком в тот день, которого Фрэнк знал и к которому мог пойти. Да. Он был единственным, кого Фрэнк знал, и всё на этом.


	22. Chapter 22

Донна уже долгое время не жалела Фрэнка так сильно.

Женщина мыла посуду, подросток стоял рядом, вытирал её и убирал на место, когда она поинтересовалась, что он хочет получить на свой день рождения. У Донны было множество идей — например, купить ему новую одежду, потому что Фрэнк быстро набирал вес и старая одежда была ему мала, — но ей хотелось знать, что нужно Фрэнку. Просто это не дело — купить мальчику кучу одежды и назвать это «особенным днём». Донна не имела ни малейшего понятия о том, что дарила Фрэнку Линда — если вообще дарила, — но она хотела в любом случае показать своё отличие от неё.

— Я ничего не хочу, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Фрэнки, ну же. Не надо так говорить. Должно же быть что-то, чего ты хочешь.

— Я ничего не хочу, — повторил он. — Вы не обязаны…

— Фрэнк, у тебя день рождения. Я хочу что-нибудь тебе подарить.

— Ты уже достаточно сделала, — ответил он, но так тихо, что Донна едва расслышала его из-за плеска воды в раковине.

— Что?

— Ты уже достаточно для меня сделала, — сказал Фрэнк почти со злостью. — Я ничего не хочу.

— Хорошо… Может, есть какое-то место, куда ты хочешь сходить? Мы можем поехать в город и поужинать. Как тебе это? Можем найти веганский ресторан.

— Дон не захочет идти в веганский ресторан.

— Мы можем оставить его дома…

— Майки тоже не захочет.

— Я думаю, они найдут, что поесть.

— А Джерард будет на работе.

— А мы пойдём в его выходной день.

— Я не хочу, — ответил Фрэнк и с шумом поставил очередную тарелку в шкаф.

— Почему? Только не говори «потому что я не хочу». Это не ответ, и ты это знаешь. — Когда Донна стала говорить с ним жёстче, вся враждебность исчезла с его лица, сменившись нервозностью; он продолжил вытирать посуду, но теперь не так грубо.

— Это не … праздновать. — Он сказал что-то ещё, но женщина не расслышала.

— Что?

— Ничего…

— Фрэнк.

— Не надо _праздновать_ этот день…

— Нам не надо праздновать твой день рождения, — повторила Донна, качая головой. Бедный ребёнок был так затравлен, что не видел смысла в праздновании собственного дня рождения.

— Это плохой день…

— _Плохой_ день? Потому что это Хэллоуин? 

— Мамочка говорит… это лишь доказательство… — Фрэнк остановился, зная, что Донна всё равно не даст ему закончить.

— Фрэнк, ты _не_ демон, ты _не_ плохой, и ты _не_ виноват в том, что родился в Хэллоуин.

— Это плохой день. Только несчастья… Мамочка сказала…

— Фрэнк, хватит.

Но это ничего не изменило. Он стоял там, вытирая посуду с мокрыми от слёз глазами, потому что собственная мать унижала его и так сильно ненавидела, что он просто _стыдился_ праздновать свой день рождения.

Донна вздохнула, выключила воду, вытерла руки о полотенце, которое забрала у Фрэнка, а потом крепко обняла мальчика. Он застыл на месте от неожиданности, но спустя пару секунд поднял руки и обвил их вокруг талии женщины.

— Если ты не хочешь никуда идти на Хэллоуин, то мы не пойдём, — сказала она. — Но это значит, что мы отпразднуем твой день рождения в следующий выходной. Ни один из моих сыновей не будет жить под моей крышей, не получив от меня подарка на день рождения. — Донна поцеловала Фрэнка в макушку и чуть отодвинулась, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза. — Хорошо?

Фрэнк недоумённо уставился на неё, что-то пробубнил, а потом расплакался буквально за секунду перед тем, как отступить назад и убежать вниз, к себе в спальню. Донна была почти уверена: он сказал, что не является её настоящим сыном.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард зашёл домой и облегчённо выдохнул, почувствовав на лице тёплый воздух с кухни. В доме пахло жареными овощами и наконец-то _мясом,_ хотя парень знал, что на столе будет тофу или что-то похожее для Фрэнка.

— А теперь скажи, что у тебя с лицом? — спросила Донна, выглянув из-за плиты и заметив сына. Когда он был младше, она обычно бросала перемешивание еды в сковороде и подбегала к нему, но теперь она уже привыкла видеть Джерарда с постоянными царапинами и синяками, поэтому оставляла его разбираться с этим самостоятельно.

— Я пытался задержать какого-то школьника. Он бежал по парковке, а я споткнулся и упал на него.

— Он не сопротивлялся?

— Нет. Я потом отпустил его; конечно, сначала предупредил… И вытащил все диски и наушники из его карманов.

— Сколько пар наушников он забрал? — спросила Донна, качая головой и переводя внимание обратно на еду.

— Где-то две или три пары, кстати, не из дешёвых. Каждая — по пять долларов.

— Только ты можешь назвать наушники за пять долларов недешёвыми.

— Для долларового магазина пять баксов — куча денег. А где Фрэнк? — Джерард не сразу понял, что у Донны за спиной не было её привычной тени в виде мальчика.

— О, я опять его расстроила.

— Ты ведь не кричала на него? Фрэнки этого не выдержит, — ответил парень, чувствуя, как его желудок нервно сжимается. У него и так выдался плохой день, а теперь к этому прибавился страх спуститься вниз, в спальню, и увидеть Фрэнка, бьющегося в конвульсиях, на полу. Джерард не знал, почему это так сильно зацепило его, но с тех пор, как мальчик сказал, что выпьет отбеливатель, парня не покидало чувство страха. Он боялся, что Фрэнк действительно сделает это. Такая смерть будет слишком болезненной, как и возможное восстановление. Джерард не хочет видеть, как мучается Фрэнк.

— Я не кричала на него. Я просто спросила, что он хочет на день рождения, и он… Я даже не поняла, расстроился он или разозлился.

— Почему бы он расстроился из-за этого? — спросил Джерард. Он хотел подарить Фрэнку кучу всего на день рождения и как-то немного приуныл, узнав, что мальчик реагирует так, будто искренность оскорбляет его.

— Его мать когда-то говорила, что он демон, потому что родился на Хэллоуин… или что-то вроде этого. Полная чушь, — пробормотала Донна, понизив голос, чтобы Фрэнк не смог услышать её, если он сидел на лестнице. — Он даже не хочет никуда идти на свой день рождения.

— Эта женщина не даст ему побыть счастливым хоть раз, да? — прошипел парень. — Я пойду поговорю с ним.

Джерард спустился вниз и увидел, что Фрэнк лежит на застеленной кровати, свернувшись клубочком. Мальчик повернул голову в сторону вошедшего, но ничего ему не сказал. Когда он заметил синяк под глазом у парня и его поцарапанную щёку, его глаза немного расширились от удивления, но он продолжал хранить молчание.

— Мама сказала, что вы поссорились, — начал Джерард, снимая рабочую рубашку. Он чувствовал, как Фрэнк сверлит его спину глазами, и из-за этого ощущал неловкость. Всё чаще и чаще в последнее время он замечал, что мальчик не просто случайно оказывается в комнате, когда он переодевается — Фрэнк _наблюдает,_ как он это делает. Естественно, Джерард никогда не раздевался перед ним полностью, во всяком случае, с включённым светом. Парень не знал, что случится, если он поймает Фрэнка за подглядыванием — поведёт ли мальчик себя так, будто ничего не произошло, или он начнёт накручивать себя и заплачет, потому что это грех? — Ты будешь со мной говорить или нет?

— Что у тебя с лицом? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Сейчас мы говорим не о моём лице — мы говорим о том, почему вы с мамой поссорились.

— Я не ссорился с Донной, — прошептал мальчик. Когда Джерард посмотрел на него, то увидел, что Фрэнк увлечённо разглядывает покрывало; при этом он, казалось, не обиделся, а просто надулся.

— Тогда что случилось?

— Я не хочу ничего на день рождения… Майки будет злиться на меня.

— Почему ты думаешь, что Майки будет злиться? У него есть свой день рождения. Ты ничего у него не отнимаешь. — Хотя всё-таки это имело смысл. Фрэнк боялся, что лучший друг начнёт ревновать, но наверняка не хотел говорить Донне об этом. Фрэнк бы не захотел, чтобы со стороны казалось, будто он пытается перетянуть всё одеяло на себя. Он понимал, что неважно, как уверенно Донна заявляла, что любит его — она всегда будет любить Майки больше. Майки был её ребёнком. Её сыном.

Вряд ли Фрэнк когда-либо ощущал на себе эту естественную, бессознательную любовь. Но он увидел её и тут же понял, что она такое.

— Фрэнк, почему ты думаешь, что Майки будет на тебя злиться?

— Потому что…

— Фрэнк…

— Потому что моё место не здесь. Вы не обязаны… покупать мне какие-то подарки только потому, что это мой день рождения. Здесь нечего праздновать. Это… Это ничего для вас не значит.

— Почему ты говоришь, что здесь нечего праздновать? Это ведь твой день рождения.

— Да. И что в нём такого хорошего?

По щеке Фрэнка пробежала слеза, и Джерард сел на кровать рядом с ним, чтобы он не чувствовал себя одиноко. Фрэнку нужно было на кого-то опереться, но Джерард чувствовал, что из всех людей в доме только он знает хоть немного о том, каково это — быть отрезанным от других. У Майки были друзья — пусть не так уж и много, но всё же больше, чем три или четыре. Фрэнк же дружил только с Майки не только в тот момент, но и задолго до него. Теперь у мальчика есть Джамия, но двумя друзьями особенно не обойдёшься. 

Джерард в школе не дружил ни с кем. Были ребята, с которыми он сидел за обедом, и парни, с которыми он пытался переспать, но на этом список заканчивался. Ему было некого пригласить на день рождения или в гости с ночевкой, не с кем пойти гулять или почитать комиксы, не с кем пойти в кино... Фрэнк знал, каково это. Его мать не разрешала ему заводить друзей.

— Твоя мама когда-нибудь... делала что-то на твой день рождения?

— В прошлом году она выпорола меня, — прошептал мальчик. — Потом мы читали Библию. Левит и... Откровение*.

— Чтоб ты знал: в этом году ты _не будешь_ читать эту чёртову Библию.

— У вас даже нет её здесь...

— Ты хочешь получить на день рождения Библию? — спросил Джерард, между тем зная, что никогда не купит мальчику Библию, даже если он упадёт перед ним на колени. Фрэнк всё равно наверняка выучил её наизусть. Её вбили ему в голову, в буквальном смысле.

— Я хочу увидеть Мамочку.

— Тебе нельзя видеться с ней. Условия её заключения подразумевают то, что ей нельзя никак с тобой контактировать, — ответил парень, сбитый с толку. Как этот мальчик перешёл с обсуждения того, как мама бьёт его, к просьбе повидаться с ней? 

— Я знаю. Но я скучаю по ней.

— Фрэнк, она причиняла тебе боль. 

— Но она моя мама. Я люблю Мамочку. Я не хочу, чтобы из-за меня её посадили в тюрьму.

Джерард тяжело вздохнул и начал теребить пальцами покрывало. У него было чувство, что Фрэнк использовал свою мать как смену темы. Он знал, что никто не скажет ему закрыть рот и не говорить о ней — напротив, все были так болезненно заинтригованы деталями его жизни с мамой, что любое упоминание этой женщины могло раздуть целое обсуждение. Даже Дон начал пытаться вытягивать из Фрэнка информацию о ней — например, встречалась ли она с кем-нибудь и почему просто не могла забыть все проблемы с помощью секса.

Это должно было быть шуткой, но выражение шока и ужаса на лице Фрэнка уничтожило весь юмор. «Мамочка не такая», — сказал он. Она всё ещё была законной женой его отца, а это значило, что она духовно с ним связана.

— Я не хочу сейчас говорить о твоей маме. Я знаю, что ты её любишь и что ты по ней скучаешь, и что чувствуешь себя виноватым, но именно поэтому ты и ходишь к психотерапевту. Я сейчас хочу знать, почему ты не в хочешь отмечать с нами свой день рождения. 

— Потому что это плохой день.

— Если ты хочешь, мы можем отпраздновать тридцатого числа.

— Вы отмечаете чей-то день рождения, потому что рады, что этот человек родился. Никто не был рад, когда родился я. Это был худший день в жизни Мамочки, и я не хочу его праздновать. — Голос Фрэнка, прерывистый и ломаный от сдерживаемых рыданий, разбил Джерарду сердце. Парень чуть было не заплакал сам.

Он ничего не мог сказать, не мог изменить то, как Фрэнк себя чувствовал. Мальчик провёл всю жизнь, зная, что мать его не хотела; в тот день, когда другие дети праздновали, получали кучу подарков и ели торт, Фрэнка били ремнём и заставляли читать о том, как люди были грешны и как заслуживали худшей участи, нежели смерть.

— Я... Фрэнк, я... Я понимаю, почему ты так говоришь. Хорошо? Я знаю, что тебе было очень больно и сложно, но мы хотим, чтобы здесь ты чувствовал себя как дома. Теперь ты — часть нашей семьи, а в этой семье мы празднуем дни рождения. Если ты не дашь моей Ма побегать вокруг именинника, это разобьёт ей сердце.

— Только я не могу правильно вести себя, — сказал Фрэнк. Джерард хотел попросить его уточнить, но мальчик продолжил: — Если я получу что-то очень хорошее, я могу... Не знаю. Когда я радуюсь, меня начинает мутить, поэтому я стараюсь не показывать этого. Но если я не буду вести себя как надо, Донна может разозлиться.

— Она не будет злиться. Даже если ты забудешь сказать «спасибо», она не будет злиться.

— Я просто не хочу никого разочаровать. Если вам не трудно отметить этот праздник, то я не могу подвести вас.

— Это день рождения, Фрэнк. Всё, что от тебя нужно — это вылезти из постели. Я обещаю, что всё будет нормально. Мы не хотим, чтобы ты волновался. 

— А вдруг...

— Фрэнк. Пожалуйста. Просто поверь мне. — Джерард улыбнулся и положил руку на плечо мальчика, сначала поглаживая его мягко, а потом жёстче, из-за чего Фрэнка начало раскачивать туда-сюда, пока он тоже наконец не улыбнулся и не отполз выше. — Мы просто хотим, чтобы ты был счастлив. Честно, никто не устроит ничего фантастического. Ты не получишь машину, не получишь собаку — может, что-то вроде новых ботинок и, не знаю, книгу.

— А можно зимние ботинки? Ну, новые? — Глаза мальчика загорелись, и это заставило сердце Джерард сжаться. Ребёнок из относительно обеспеченной семьи не должен радоваться новым ботинкам. Это была скорее прерогатива совсем нищих.

Его мамаша даже не могла купить своему ребёнку новую обувь, когда она была нужна.

— Ладно, перестань.

— Что перестать? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Перестань хотеть новые ботинки! — ответил Джерард и выдавил из себя смешок, чтобы скрыть раздражение от позиции матери Фрэнка. — Если тебе нужна обувь, просто скажи маме. Она отвезёт тебя в магазин. Никто на самом деле не подарит тебе на день рождения одежду.

— Но ты же только что сказал...

— Я сказал так, чтобы ты успокоился. Господи боже, я же не думал, что ты воспримешь это буквально.

Фрэнк внимательно на него посмотрел, не меняя позиции: как он лежал, свернувшись в клубок и положив голову на подушку, так и не двигался. Но он теперь выглядел так, будто хочет эту чертову новую пару ботинок, и бросал на Джерарда умоляющие взгляды.

*~*~*~*~*

День рождения Фрэнка выпал на среду, поэтому Донна заворачивала подарки, пока мальчики были в школе. У них не вышло потратить на подарки много денег, потому что пока они получили от правительства лишь один чек на содержание Фрэнка с тех пор, как оформили опекунство, а на подарки пошли только те деньги, которые не были потрачены на еду.

Джерард настоял на том, чтобы тоже кое-что купить мальчику, и вышло так, что именно он купил самый дорогой подарок. Донна предложила разделить плату пополам, но парень, кажется, оскорбился этим. Он сам хотел купить Фрэнку подарок. Он хотел, чтобы мальчик знал, что этот подарок от него. 

Донна знала, что всегда будет самым любимым человеком Фрэнка в их доме — этот статус она завоевала лишь благодаря своему полу и ласковому обращению с мальчиком, — но иногда казалось, что Джерард оспаривает у неё эту позицию. Когда Фрэнк хотел поднять на своих сеансах с психотерапевтом новую тему, он сначала тестировал её на Джерарде — именно так это и выглядело. Он доверял Джерарду во всём: начиная от проблем в школе и заканчивая надвигающимся судом над своей матерью. Иногда Донна слышала, как они разговаривают внизу в то время, когда должны уже лечь спать. Она заставляла себя не подслушивать, но было сложно просто развернуться и уйти.

Социальные работники часто спрашивали, как Фрэнк приспосабливается к новой жизни и доверяет ли Донне свои переживания. Женщине было нечего им ответить кроме того, что Фрэнк постоянно встречается со своим психотерапевтом, но они, казалось, не были впечатлены этим. Казалось, они ждали, что мальчик доверится Донне, не только психотерапевту, поэтому ей было удобно иметь какие-то дополнительные сведения для них. 

Неважно, что именно Джерарду Фрэнк сказал, что не хочет видеть свою мать в суде. Для Фрэнка было не так важно, что он далеко от неё. Она была счастлива, как и он — и это всё, что имело хоть какое-то значение. Ему было наплевать на правосудие, он просто хотел пройти всё побыстрее.

Но, к несчастью для Фрэнка, его мнение не изменило бы тот факт, что Линда будет судима за свои действия и, скорее всего, окажется на принудительном лечении в психиатрической клинике.

За час до того, как мальчики должны были прийти домой, Донна закончила упаковывать подарки и начала убирать с пола различные коробки и пакеты. Два свёртка она положила на кухонный стол, а остальные унесла наверх, к себе в комнату. Они с Джерардом обдумали всё заранее и решили, что будет лучше вручать Фрэнку подарки постепенно, в течение всего дня, а не огорошивать кучей коробок сразу по приходу домой. Джерард рассказал Донне, что Фрэнка мутило от восторга; если ему станет нехорошо, то он не сможет ответить на подарки своей благодарностью и расстроится ещё больше. Он будет чувствовать себя виноватым, а не счастливым, а Донна хотела не этого.

Она хотела видеть, как он улыбается. Это был его день рождения. Если ему захочется висеть на ней всё время, пока он открывает подарки, она ничего не скажет — лишь бы только он был счастлив.

Дожидаясь возращения мальчиков, Донна начала делать веганский торт, рецепт которого специально нашла ко дню рождения Фрэнка. Она закупила все продукты с заменителями лактозы заранее и надеялась, что торт выйдет вкусным. Если не выйдет, то можно пригласить Джамию со своим псом и скормить всё ему.

Хотя лучше бы всё вышло удачно. Донна хотела, чтобы в этот день было как можно меньше тревог и волнений.

*~*~*~*~*

Вернувшись домой, Фрэнк сразу же заметил два подарка на кухонном столе. Его желудок нервно сжался, несмотря на то, что подарки были небольшими, но подросток решил это скрыть, улыбнувшись Майки, которому уже не терпелось узнать, что внутри. Донна стояла возле раковины и мыла посуду. Фрэнк почувствовал запах выпечки. 

Она пекла ему торт. Это унесло Фрэнка на вершины восторга, но Донна всё же сделала для него слишком много, и чем больше она делала, тем хуже он себя чувствовал. Но подарки были хотя бы небольшими, и их было всего два. Это обнадёживало; Фрэнк смог проглотить комок в горле.

— Это какие подарки? Вот этот — не тот, который выбирал я? — поинтересовался Майки, направляясь к подаркам вперёд Фрэнка.

— Который? — спросила Донна, поворачиваясь к сыну. — Этот от тебя. Другой от меня.

— Давай, открой этот, — настоял Майки, чуть ли не силой впихивая свёрток Фрэнку в руки.

— Нам надо подождать, пока не придут Джерард и Дон.

— Нет, не надо. Я хочу, чтобы ты его открыл. 

— Майки, отстань от него, — вмешалась Донна. — Если он хочет открыть подарки, когда придёт Джерард, мы подождём.

— И Дон, — тихо сказал Фрэнк. Казалось, что все думали, будто он игнорирует и не воспринимает своего нового приёмного отца, но, если честно, подросток просто не знал, как вести себя рядом с ним. У него не было отца с тех пор, как он был в детском саду, и ничего не знал о мужчинах кроме того, что говорила ему мать: мужчины будут делать с ним «богохульные» вещи, что бы это ни значило.

— Ну давай же, этот подарок просто от меня. Открой его, открой! — Майки, казалось, не насильно впихивал подарок другу, а действительно хотел, чтобы он открыл его, и тогда у Фрэнка возникло ощущение, что в упаковке была какая-то игра, а Майки хотел её испробовать до того, как Джерард и Дон придут домой.

— Ладно, — ответил Фрэнк и даже смог искренне улыбнуться, снимая обёртку. Донна не смотрела в его сторону, и он почувствовал себя немного лучше, не ощущая такой сильной необходимости улыбаться и нормально себя вести. 

Фрэнк угадал. Подарком была видеоигра для приставки, которая стояла у Джерарда в комнате.

— Хочешь поиграть до ужина?

— Конечно, — ответил подросток, тихо смеясь, и перевернул коробку, чтобы прочесть информацию сзади. Это была какая-то игра-квест о доме с привидениями; графика казалась довольно небанальной и скорее даже впечатляющей. Фрэнк решил, что если Майки тоже может насладиться его подарком, то подарок намного легче принять. 

— Ты подождёшь, пока Дон не придёт домой, чтобы открыть мой подарок? — спросила Донна, отходя от раковины и улыбаясь Фрэнку.

— Я… Я могу открыть его сейчас, если хочешь, — сказал Фрэнк, уже ненавидя себя за то, что начал нервничать. Он знал, что Донна хотела не этого, но было так сложно вести себя _правильно_ хоть раз.

— Мы можем подождать, если _ты_ хочешь, — ответила женщина.

Фрэнк бросил взгляд на Майки, который явно недоумевал, почему Фрэнк ещё не рвёт в клочья обёртку своего подарка. Но Фрэнк решил, что если он откроет подарок сейчас, то его реакцию будут наблюдать всего два человека, поэтому лучшего времени, чем сейчас, нет.

Подросток взял со стола свёрток, засунув видеоигру подмышку, чтобы было удобнее открывать подарок, кстати, чуть больший, чем предыдущий.

Отвернув уголок, он понял, что это книга; но обложка была слишком большой для обычного романа или сборника рассказов. Он чувствовал, как Донна улыбается, глядя на него, и чувствовал, как его желудок снова сжимается от страха. Разорвав бумагу на лицевой стороне книги, Фрэнк удивился, увидев фотографии еды — как и Майки, который сморщил нос.

— Книга рецептов? — спросил он. 

— Тихо, Майки, — недовольно ответила Донна.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как узел в животе затягивается, когда увидел, что это не просто книга с рецептами. Это была книга с веганскими рецептами — никакого мяса, никаких молочных продуктов.

— Я подумала, что мы с тобой сможем выбрать оттуда кое-что, Фрэнк, и приготовить ужин вместе. Там есть десерты и много чего ещё.

Фрэнк не отводил взгляда от книги, которую держал в руках. Все в семье Донны переносили лактозу и без проблем ели мясо. Эта книга была только для него — это было оружие диктатуры над всей семьёй, теперь он мог выбирать, что они будут есть. Обычно Донна готовила для него отдельную порцию, в которой было тофу вместо мяса и не было ничего молочного, но теперь она предлагала готовить целые обеды и ужины на его вкус.

Он не знал, что сказать, и только стоял, глупо заикаясь и запинаясь. Донна рассмеялась и вдруг подошла к нему сбоку, обнимая его и гладя по плечу.

— Мальчики, идите вниз, опробуйте игру — вдруг она не работает как следует. Я позову вас на ужин.

— Ладно, — сказал Майки, проворно вытянув игру у Фрэнка, и побежал вниз, в подвал.

Фрэнк пробормотал тихое «спасибо» и пошёл следом за другом, вниз. Он дал Майки сыграть первым, потому что был вполне доволен, просто сидя рядом и наблюдая за ним — ладно, иногда наблюдая. По большей части Фрэнк пролистывал свою новую книгу с рецептами, разглядывая картинки и воображая себе, какими вкусными будут некоторые блюда. Он даже не знал, что с тофу можно сделать так много вещей.

Его мать не ела мясо, потому что это осуждала Библия, и говорила, что люди слишком разумные существа, чтобы питаться животными. Она говорила, что животные отвратительны, как и вся переработанная и калорийная пища. Фрэнк даже не пробовал тофу раньше, до того, как начал жить с Донной. Он жил на фруктах, овощах, органических макаронах и яйцах — ничего больше и ничего меньше.

А теперь Донна начала работать больше и тратить деньги, только чтобы Фрэнк мог есть что-то другое. В книге был даже рецепт веганской лазаньи с баклажаном. Она выглядела очень заманчиво, но теперь Фрэнк должен был собраться и попросить Донну купить все ингредиенты и приготовить её...

— Что это? — вдруг спросил Майки, склонившись над книгой. — Вау, это выглядит неплохо.

— Там есть баклажан, — сказал Фрэнк.

— Никогда не пробовал, — ответил Майки уже менее заинтересованно.

— Он очень вкусный. Семена внутри расположены в форме звезды. Это классно.

— Надо попробовать, — ответил подросток. — Что ещё тут есть?

Он забрал книгу у Фрэнка и отдал ему джойстик. Фрэнк начал играть, но постоянно оборачивался на Майки, чтобы посмотреть, на каком он рецепте.

*~*~*~*~*  
Спросив у своей матери, как Фрэнк принял два первых подарка, Джерард поспешил в подвал, где Майки с Фрэнком играли на приставке. Книга с веганскими рецептами лежала на полу возле Фрэнка, открытая на странице с чем-то, похожим на спагетти.

— Эй, Фрэнк.

— О, привет, — ответил мальчик, ненадолго отворачиваясь от экрана, чтобы улыбнуться Джерарду.

— С днём рождения, — сказал парень, снимая рабочую рубашку-поло.

— Спасибо, — ответил Фрэнк; хотя он больше не сводил взгляда с экрана, это вышло искренне.

— А у меня есть для тебя подарок, — произнёс Джерард, немного порылся в ящиках стола и извлёк на свет несколько небольших свёртков.

— Правда? — Фрэнк остановил игру, не обратив внимания на расстроенный вздох Майки, и повернулся к Джерарду. Его лицо немного побледнело, когда он увидел, что парень продолжает вытаскивать подарки, но Джерард ничего не сказал ему и как будто не заметил этого. Когда Фрэнк узнает, что это за подарки, он поймёт. — Это… Почему их так много?

— Потому что сегодня твой день рождения, и я хотел подарить что-то полезное. Ну, ты хочешь их открыть или нет? — Джерард разложил свёртки на полу перед Фрэнком и усмехнулся Майки, который точно знал, что именно внутри упаковок — он помогал выбирать. 

— Их… Их слишком много, — сказал Фрэнк, поднимая голову и нервно улыбаясь.

— Давай, открой. Сначала этот. — Джерард сел рядом с мальчиком и выбрал самый большой подарок из ряда.

Фрэнк взял его в руки, и Джерард заметил, что он дрожит. Ребёнок не солгал, сказав, что от радости и восторга ему нехорошо. Он выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит. Джерард вдруг начал ощущать, что подарки причиняли Фрэнку больше вреда и боли, чем пользы и счастья.

Парень поймал себя на мысли, что хочет забрать у Фрэнка подарок, но мальчик уже начал срывать обёртку. Когда он увидел надпись на коробке, то чуть не уронил её.

— Эт-то… Я не… Я не могу, это слишком много…

— Открывай уже, — сказал Майки, толкая Фрэнка в плечо снова и снова, пока тот не снял бумагу с подарка до конца — там был новый смартфон.

— Тут нет ничего такого. Он с предоплатой и стоил не слишком много. Кстати, я уже установил все настройки вчера вечером, поэтому коробка открыта. — Несмотря на то, что Джерард старался показать Фрэнку, что подарок вышел недорогим, это было не так. Сам телефон стоил больше двухсот долларов. Дон заплатил за три месяца обслуживания, что тоже было близко к этой сумме. — Всё нормально, тебе нужен телефон.

— Да, но… Но всё это… — Фрэнк посмотрел на три оставшиеся коробки и начал кусать губы.

— Фрэнк, всё нормально. Я хотел купить что-то, что тебе понравится. Открой остальные подарки.

Руки мальчика всё ещё дрожали, когда он открывал остальные подарки: чехол для телефона с симпатичным мультяшным привидением, «Над пропастью во ржи» в мягкой обложке и диск с «Кошмаром перед Рождеством».

Фрэнк переводил взгляд с подарков на Джерарда, широко распахнув глаза. В них плескалась та радость, которую он не мог выразить словами; когда он пытался что-то сказать, его голос ломался, и Фрэнк оставлял попытки выдавить хоть что-то помимо нечленораздельных звуков.

— Я выбирал телефон, — сказал Майки. — Он похож на мой, но мой чуть больше. — Подросток вытянул свой смартфон из кармана, чтобы подкрепить свои слова, а потом начал надевать чехол на телефон Фрэнка.

— Видел когда-нибудь этот фильм? — спросил Джерард, подняв вверх диск. Фрэнк покачал головой и взял его из рук Джерарда, тревожно осматривая. — Он хороший, я думаю, тебе понравится. Если нет — я заберу его себе в коллекцию. Он был у меня раньше на кассете, но проигрыватель его зажевал.

Парень рассказывал мальчику про «Кошмар» и «Над пропастью во ржи», пока Донна не позвала их наверх ужинать. К счастью для Фрэнка, ужин был простой, безо всяких излишеств, так что мальчик мог чувствовать себя спокойно. Но он чувствовал, что поток подарков ещё не кончился — Дон пришёл с работы, и он пока был единственным, кто ничего ему не подарил; к тому же, в воздухе витал аромат выпечки, а самого десерта не было нигде видно.

Фрэнк съел только половину своей тарелки, но Донна всё равно улыбалась ему, передавая последние сплетни, которые днём слышала от женщин в парикмахерской. Но когда Фрэнк только-только успокоился, Дон встал из-за стола и вернулся с последним свёртком. Джерард вдруг почувствовал себя плохо.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Дон, сел и подтолкнул свёрток к Фрэнку. — Это не стоило мне ни цента.

Фрэнк долго смотрел на подарок, пока наконец не решился открыть его; его пальцы снова начали дрожать, несмотря на то, каким спокойным он был до этого. Джерард был заинтригован, потому что он знал обо всех подарках, которые получит мальчик, кроме этого.

Убрав всю бумагу, Фрэнк пристально смотрел на небольшую книгу в руках, явно шокированный. Джерард не видел обложку, пока мальчик не перевернул книгу. Это была инструкция для водителя — одна из тех книг, которые выдают новичкам, ещё не получившим водительские права. Фрэнк долго осмыслял это, но как только к нему пришло озарение, что Дон действительно предлагает _научить его водить машину,_ он уронил книгу и расплакался.

Донна мягко рассмеялась, а потом подошла, положила руку мальчику на плечо и начала ворковать над ним.

— Всё хорошо, — сказала она, наклоняясь и целуя Фрэнка в щёку. Он закрыл лицо руками и заплакал сильнее, пытаясь извиниться, пытаясь сказать, что он рад, правда рад и что ему стыдно за такую реакцию. — Тебе понравились подарки? — спросила женщина, сгоняя Джерарда со своего места, чтобы самой сесть возле Фрэнка.

Мальчик кивнул, повернулся, чтобы обнять её, и спрятал лицо у неё на плече, пытаясь успокоиться и собраться с нервами. Донна гладила его по спине и изредка смотрела на своего мужа, который качал головой — он не понимал, почему Фрэнк так реагирует, но знал, что лучше об этом не спрашивать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Левит — третья книга Библии, посвящённая религиозной жизни народа Израиля. Содержит предписания о том, кого или что считать нечистым, как именно совершать жертвоприношения, законы праздников, перечень запретов и многое другое (я как-то видела выдержки из Левита в одном фильме, жутко, конечно).  
> [2] Откровение Иоанна Богослова — последняя книга Ветхого Завета, часто упоминается как «Апокалипсис». В книге описываются события, предшествующие второму пришествию Иисуса.


	23. Chapter 23

После ужина Донна вынесла тот самый веганский торт, который приготовила по рецепту из новой книжки Фрэнка, переписав его, прежде чем завернуть эту самую книжку в подарочную бумагу. Дон сначала не очень хотел пробовать торт, но, съев кусочек, остаток ужина убеждал всех, что этот торт по вкусу намного лучше обычных.

Когда Фрэнк успокоился, задул свечи и съел свой кусок торта, они с Майки переместились в гостиную и начали делать уроки, пока все остальные смотрели телевизор. Нет, не так — пока Дон с женой смотрели телевизор, потому что Джерард всё это время смотрел на Фрэнка, который постоянно переключался с тетради по биологии на свой новый мобильник. Фрэнк пытался одновременно разобраться в функциях телефона и делать уроки, а Джерард посмеивался, наблюдая за тем, как он возится с мобильником, пытаясь остаться незамеченным. Забавно, но Фрэнк вёл себя так, будто был не в своём доме, а в школе на занятиях.

От скуки Джерард начал писать ему сообщения. Он не стал вбивать свой номер в контакты нового телефона, поэтому, пока Фрэнк не увидел с другого конца комнаты, как Джерард что-то печатает, он был в полном неведении, кто же ему всё-таки пишет. Джерард даже расстроился, когда его раскрыли, но Фрэнк всё равно продолжал отвечать на каждое сообщение, которое присылал ему Джерард.

— Уже с Джамией переписываетесь? — спросила вдруг Донна, видимо, устав от постоянного писка мобильника. Джерард предусмотрительно выключил звук на своём телефоне и сидел, почти не сводя глаз с экрана, чтобы не пропустить новое сообщение.

— Нет, — сказал Фрэнк, уставившись в телефон и печатая Джерарду ответ.

Они как раз обсуждали то, стоит или нет смотреть «Кошмар перед Рождеством» после одиннадцати часов — введенного Донной «комендантского часа». В одиннадцать Фрэнк уже должен был умытым лежать в постели, а не смотреть всякие фильмы.

 _У тебя же день рождения. Развлекайся ;)_ — написал Джерард.

Фрэнк покраснел — действительно _покраснел_ — и отправил ему в ответ лаконичное _«ОК»_.

Такая реакция сбила Джерарда с толку, но сложно было не заметить ярко-красный румянец, который появился на щеках Фрэнка (и даже прополз дальше, накрыв собой шею), когда Фрэнк увидел его сообщение.

Подмигивающий смайлик был лишним? Но если Фрэнк всё спутал и каким-то образом решил, что Джерард _флиртует_ с ним, то почему он так странно отреагировал? Почему он не поморщился, не скривился, а покраснел, улыбнулся и, чёрт его дери, _захихикал_?

«Нет», — подумал Джерард. Нет, нет, он опять всё выворачивает наизнанку. 

Фрэнк не был похож на своих сверстников. Фрэнку скорее нравилось нарушать правила, когда он точно _знал,_ что не будет за это наказан. День прошёл прекрасно, а маленькое баловство только сделает его ещё лучше — вот о чём говорил этот румянец. В конце концов, кто такой Джерард, чтобы решать, как Фрэнк должен смотреть на вещи? Опять же, чуть раньше Фрэнк рыдал до тех пор, пока его чуть не стошнило, только из-за того, что он был _счастлив,_ вот и всё. Если теперь ему захотелось хихикать и краснеть, как школьница, то флаг ему в руки. Второй вариант лично Джерарду нравился намного больше.

Так что, пока Фрэнк был в душе, Джерард решил всё подготовить. Он вставил диск в дисковод и едва удержался от того, чтобы не начать смотреть без Фрэнка — он очень-очень-очень хотел ещё раз послушать заглавную песню мультика, но всё-таки не рискнул: ему не хотелось, чтобы Фрэнк пропустил хотя бы одну ноту. Когда Фрэнк наконец-то вернулся в комнату, уже одетый в одну из футболок Джерарда в качестве пижамы (хотя у него вообще-то была своя одежда), парень снова включил телевизор. 

— Кстати, пока я не забыл... — начал Джерард и отошёл к столу, возле которого он после работы он повесил пальто; в кармане пальто была открытка от его коллег из магазина. — Рэй, ну, ты помнишь, менеджер, и Эллен...

— Эллен, которая в меня влюбилась? — спросил Фрэнк, пробегаясь пятернёй по волосам, с которых ещё капала вода. Дома не было недостатка в полотенцах, но Фрэнку, кажется, нравилось идти спать с насквозь мокрой головой.

— Да, Эллен, которая в тебя влюбилась, — ответил парень. — Кассирша. Они просили передать тебе это в честь дня рождения. — Джерард подошёл к Фрэнку, чтобы отдать открытку, но тот опять начал нервничать. — Там ничего особенного, так что слишком не обольщайся.

— Ладно, — тихо сказал Фрэнк и взял открытку. Она была простой, голубого цвета, почти без украшений и узоров — только снаружи был мультяшный торт со свечками. Внутри была надпись «С Днём Рождения» и подписи Рэя с Эллен (хотя последняя дорисовала кучу восклицательных знаков и большой смайлик, приписав при этом от себя: «Пусть твой день рождения пройдёт хорошо!») — А это что? — спросил Фрэнк, заметив внутри подарочную карту Spend 'N Save.

— Это подарочная карта на пятнадцать долларов. Ничего особенного. Это была идея Эллен; она ждёт, когда ты придёшь.

— Ладно. — Фрэнк долго смотрел на открытку, а потом вдруг подскочил с места, подошёл к своему комоду и сунул её в ящик с джинсами. Получив в подарок телефон, книгу с рецептами и обещание научить его водить машину, Фрэнк не паниковал при виде карты на пятнадцать долларов. Закрыв ящик, он наконец улыбнулся. Это значило, что в конце концов у Фрэнка получилось принять подарок, не чувствуя себя слишком виноватым и, наоборот, не радуясь так, что слёзы сами бежали по щекам.

Джерард дождался, когда Фрэнк забрался к себе на кровать, а потом нажал 'PLAY' и выключил свет. Он уменьшил звук как раз настолько, чтобы им было всё слышно и чтобы Донна не смогла их подслушать и отчитать за то, что он не даёт Фрэнку спать: ему ведь надо идти в школу утром.

— Тебе должно понравиться, — сказал Джерард, осмелившись заговорить одновременно с рассказчиком на экране.

— Выглядит страшно... — шёпотом ответил Фрэнк. Всё его хорошее настроение исчезло без следа, когда дерево Хэллоуина открылось, а экран потемнел.

— Не страшно, а круто. Тебе понравится.

— Это мюзикл? — спросил Фрэнк и без того ясную вещь, потому что незадолго до этой фразы на экране начали петь.

— Да, но...

— Это же для детей.

— Тихо. Тебе понравится, — шикнул Джерард.

— Джерард, мне страшно. Я не хочу смотреть это на ночь.

— Я тебе говорю: нет там ничего страшного.

Фрэнк испуганно выдохнул, когда монстр, который был под кроватью, вылез и начал петь свою часть. Джерард вздохнул. Может, Фрэнку и исполнилось девятнадцать, но в душе ему до сих пор было не больше семи...

— Если тебе так страшно, иди и сядь сюда, — сказал ему Джерард, закатив глаза. Если честно, он не думал, что Фрэнк откликнется так быстро: едва он закончил свою фразу, как Фрэнк плюхнулся на кровать рядом, прижавшись к нему плечом, подобрав под себя ноги и сложив руки на коленях.

— Ну ладно... Он больше не такой страшный, — отметил Фрэнк, когда песня кончилась и Джек поднялся из фонтана.

— Я же говорил. Всё, теперь можешь идти обратно к себе.

Но Фрэнк не сдвинулся с места — так и сидел, прижавшись к плечу Джерарда.

— Ему одиноко... — вдруг протянул Фрэнк. Каждые несколько минут он отпускал какой-нибудь комментарий насчёт фильма. Если бы Джерард не видел «Кошмар перед Рождеством» так много раз, то он бы взбесился, но было интересно услышать мнение того, кто смотрел его впервые — это было так, будто он сам делился впечатлениями от первого просмотра. — Джерард, у него есть призрачная собака... Я хочу такую.

— Ты просто хочешь собаку, — пробормотал Джерард. Как-то раз Джамия приходила к ним со своим мопсом — с той секунды, как собака вошла в дом, Фрэнк не мог оставить её в покое. Он уделял собаке больше внимания, чем своей подруге, а это что-то да значило, потому что тогда Фрэнк только-только оправился от своей безответной влюблённости в Джамию.

— Да. Как думаешь, Донна подарит мне собаку на Рождество, если я её попрошу?

— Нет, и даже не пытайся.

«Да», — подумал Джерард. Да, она точно подарит ему собаку, если Фрэнк будет долго её просить и, может, пару раз жалостливо проскулит. Но Джерард ему этого не скажет.

А комментарии Фрэнка всё продолжались; он отмечал то, что ему нравилось в сюжете, в музыке, в стиле рисовки... Постепенно они с Джерардом начали медленно сползать ниже в кровати, пока Джерард не оказался под одеялом и не понял, что Фрэнк не просто лежит рядом с ним — он чуть ли не обнимает его. Но было уже поздно просить Фрэнка отодвинуться, потому что он просто уснул.

Без реплик Фрэнка мультик потерял часть своего очарования, поэтому Джерард дотянулся до пульта и выключил телевизор. Когда комната лишилась единственного источника света, Фрэнк что-то пробормотал во сне и заворочался у Джерарда под боком, пытаясь согреться.

«Ему же лучше, если он реально спит», — подумал Джерард, когда Фрэнк прижался к его боку ещё ближе и положил руку ему на грудь. Ему же лучше, если он спит, а не пытается облапать его...

Когда Джерард почувствовал на своей руке слюну, которая стекала из слегка приоткрытых губ Фрэнка, он понял: либо Фрэнк — очень хороший актёр, либо он действительно отрубился напрочь. Джерард подумал о том, чтобы разбудить его, но решил, что на сегодня с Фрэнка уже хватит. Если он проснётся сейчас, то будет либо смущён, либо расстроен, либо вообще напуган, потому что решит, что Джерард «злится» на него из-за того, что он заснул.

Джерарду вообще не хотелось иметь дела с комплексами Фрэнка; к тому же, иметь под боком чьё-то тёплое тело было не так уж и плохо... Да и в детстве они с Майки часто спали в одной кровати, если кому-то из них приснился кошмар. Тут всё было точно так же.

Вот только Майки, чёрт его дери, не пускал слюни, как какое-то животное!

Джерард раздражённо простонал и попытался не обращать внимания на жидкость, стекающую по руке. Тут Фрэнк опять заворочался, и парень решил всё-таки рискнуть: он сам придвинулся ближе, позволив Фрэнку уткнуться головой ему в плечо, и обнял его за плечи.

Из-за перемены позы Фрэнк перестал пускать слюни, но Джерард не мог отделаться от мысли о том, что это неправильно. Обычно так он спал со своими парнями, а не с младшим братом.

Но было уже слишком поздно. Джерард решил просто подождать немного и попробовать вывернуться из объятий до того, как проснётся Фрэнк и подумает, что Джерард пытался его _использовать_ — или, прости господи, начнёт молиться и истерить, потому что «согрешил».

Вот только этот план не сработал. Через пару минут после того, как Фрэнк окончательно вжался в парня, тот тоже заснул.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк никогда в жизни не чувствовал так много тепла — как внутри, так и снаружи. У него никогда не было такого прекрасного дня, и даже во сне ему снилась его новая семья и то, как добры они были к нему. Его сон не был связным, и в нём он видел свои подарки обрывками, как на коллаже. Фрэнк видел кусочки рецептов, потом представлял, как идёт с Донной в магазин, чтобы купить продукты, приходит домой и всё готовит вместе с ней. И даже если Донна не разрешит ему обниматься с ней, пока она занята, Фрэнк всё равно сможет быть к ней так близко, как захочет.

До того, как появилась Донна — даже раньше, до того, как в его жизнь пришёл Джерард, — у Фрэнка не было близких людей, никто не подпускал его к себе (в последний раз такое было в его раннем детстве). Иногда мать Фрэнка могла обнять его, но такие касания имели свою цену. Обычно Линда сначала унижала Фрэнка или избивала его, а потом давала ту крохотную ласку, которая была необходима, чтобы Фрэнк держал рот на замке, когда в школе ему задавали слишком много вопросов о жизни дома.

Но здесь не было боли. Здесь была только любовь. Вокруг Фрэнка было столько любви и доброты... Даже Дон не отталкивал его от себя — он ведь предложил научить его вождению. Дон научит его водить машину! 

Фрэнк спал, а его подсознание продолжало выбрасывать картинки одну за одной. Машина — он научится водить! Мама говорила, что он не стоит таких усилий, но Дон всё равно готов их на него потратить!

Когда очередь дошла до подарков от Джерарда, Фрэнк уже наполовину проснулся. И именно тогда он почувствовал это тепло. Он пытался добраться до тепла, наконец, достал его, обнял обеими руками и представил, что это солнце — ослепительно яркий сгусток в темноте его закрытых глаз. Фрэнк прижимался к нему всё ближе и ближе, пока не почувствовал какое-то движение под своей шеей. Пару секунд спустя раздался негромкий стон, глаза Фрэнка распахнулись; яркое лучистое солнце исчезло, уступив место тусклому свету спальни в подвале. Фрэнк мог разглядеть край кровати в темноте, но что-то было не так... Стол Джерарда вдруг стал ближе, чем раньше.

Сама комната казалась меньше...

То, что было под Фрэнком, снова зашевелилось. Фрэнк резко сел. Он был не в своей кровати — он был в кровати Джерарда, спал рядом с ним.

Фрэнк посмотрел на него. Джерард перевернулся во сне, убирая руку, на которой Фрэнк и спал всю ночь.

Фрэнк немного расстроился, оглядев комнату и вспомнив, что так и не узнал, чем кончился мультик. Последнее, что он помнил — это сани Джека, взлетевшие в небо. Интересно, как же всё закончилось...

Хоть бы Джерард не злился на него за то, что он не досмотрел до конца. Дело было не в том, что фильм оказался неинтересным — вчера он просто вымотался из-за такого наплыва эмоций... С другой стороны, если Джерард злился, то зачем бы он разрешил ему спать у себя?

Или он сам лёг на Джерарда так, что тот уже не смог встать?

Фрэнк сухо сглотнул и снова посмотрел на Джерарда, пытаясь решить, сможет ли тихо выскользнуть из кровати и вернуться к себе. Джерард спал, а Фрэнк не хотел разбудить его, ёрзая по матрасу.

Спустя почти десять минут Фрэнк медленно лёг обратно, смотря Джерарду в спину. Он начал замерзать даже несмотря на то, что закутался в несколько одеял. Он хотел снова согреться, скучал по ощущению тепла, и чем дольше он там лежал, наблюдая, как плечо Джерарда поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию, тем больше он становился уверенным в том, что ничего плохого не случится, если он подвинется чуть ближе. И ближе. И ещё ближе.

Ближе, пока не уткнётся лбом в спину Джерарда. Всё-таки это неправильно...

Он же всё прекрасно знает. Спать в одной постели с Джерардом в такой позе — неправильно. Он уже не ребёнок. То, что он чувствует — неправильно.

Он знал, что _плохая вещь_ началась тогда, когда Джерард отправил ему то сообщение с подмигивающим смайликом. Он понимал, что сообщение ничего не значило, пусть ему и хотелось бы так думать, но реакциям тела не прикажешь. Фрэнку нравился Джерард, и он не мог отрицать это. Джерард понравился ему ещё тогда, когда увёл в комнату отдыха, накормил фруктами и сказал, что мама не должна так с ним обращаться, что он не заслуживает этого.

Каждая черта внешности Джерарда манила: длинные волосы, глубокие глаза, даже форма бровей... Самое худшее в этом было то, что привязанность Фрэнка уже не была чисто физической. Джерард был добрым, весёлым, мягким и внимательным к нему. Фрэнк чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с ним, но это было некое другое чувство, не та безопасность, которую он ощущал с Донной.

Фрэнк вздохнул и полностью вытянулся вдоль тела Джерарда, крепко закрыв глаза. Каждую секунду он ждал, что сейчас Джерард проснётся и ударит его, оттолкнёт и назовёт извращенцем. Одно неверное движение, и всё хорошее, что Фрэнк получил в этой семье, у него отберут.

Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он хотел быть ближе к Джерарду, настолько ближе, насколько мог подобраться. Джерарду явно было наплевать на всё это, если он позволил Фрэнку поспать у него, верно? Если бы он решил, что вся эта ситуация просто неправильна, то он бы просто выпихнул Фрэнка из кровати или ушёл бы спать в другое место, так?..

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард резко распахнул глаза, почувствовав, как что-то обнимает его за пояс. Опустив взгляд вниз, он понял, что обнимают его руки — точнее, руки Фрэнка. Подросток прижимался к нему сзади и явно не спал, судя по тому, как сбивчиво и часто он дышал. Было похоже на то, будто он плачет или на то, что у него паническая атака...

А потом Джерард почувствовал, как _что-то_ прижимается сзади к его бедру.

Нет уж. Ничерта. Подобного.

Одно движение, сказал себе Джерард, один лишь грёбаный толчок со стороны Фрэнка, и он просто нафиг вылетает из постели и отходит от Фрэнка как можно дальше. Он не собирался просто там лежать, позволяя Фрэнку, который решил, что он спит, _тереться_ об него.

Джерард резко отодвинул свои ноги от ног Фрэнка и удивился, когда Фрэнк не попытался опять к нему прижаться. Тогда парень перекатился на спину и повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка. Его глаза были закрыты, несмотря на слишком частое дыхание, а на щеках были слёзы.

— Фрэнк? — позвал Джерард немного ломаным от сна голосом.

Фрэнк дёрнулся, но больше никак не отреагировал — спит.

Джерард поймал себя на том, что облегчённо выдохнул и наконец расслабился. На несколько секунд...

Он покачал головой и потёр лицо руками, уделяя особое внимание глазам.

На несколько секунд он было подумал, что Фрэнк _использует_ его, пока он спит, и из-за этого плачет. Одна мысль об этом заставила желудок Джерарда сжаться. Этому бедному ребёнку уже хватит проблем, ему не нужны были странные, пугающие, наполовину инцестные мысли. Особенно после вчерашнего дня. Джерард никогда за всю жизнь не видел, чтобы кто-то так сильно радовался. Вчера Фрэнк прошёл через каждую стадию абсолютного счастья: полное отсутствие слов, беспечная игривость, эйфория и даже слёзы. Вчерашний день был, скорее всего, лучшим днём всей жизни Фрэнка.

Джерард хотел сохранить в памяти именно этот образ, а не тот, который был перед его глазами сейчас: образ мальчика, который плачет во сне, прижимаясь эрекцией к бедру его старшего приёмного брата...

Хотя он всё же не понимал, почему Фрэнк плачет. Если ему снился кошмар, то вряд ли он был бы возбуждён. С другой стороны, Джерарду незадолго до этого приснился сон о том, что дико старый и уродливый вампир проткнул ему зубами горло и высосал всю кровь; проснулся же он с каменным стояком. Страх делал странные вещи с телом... — стоп.

Почему он всё ещё об этом думает?

Он потряс головой, будто надеясь вытряхнуть из неё эти мысли, и сел. Из-за движения Фрэнк дёрнулся и открыл красные, чуть мутные глаза.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Джерард. 

Фрэнк испуганно посмотрел на него и ничего не сказал. 

— Фрэнк? 

— Прости, — тихо ответил он.

— За что? — спросил Джерард, сделав вид, что он ещё сонный и плохо соображает; он не хотел давать ни намёка на то, что знает о той «плохой вещи», которая случилась у Фрэнка.

— Я... Я не специально заснул у тебя, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Всё нормально, — сказал парень, пожал плечами и сел выше, оперевшись плечами о спинку кровати.

— Я правда неспециально...

— Фрэнк, я же говорю, всё нормально. Если бы ты мне мешал, я бы разбудил тебя.

— Я на тебе лежал? — спросил Фрэнк, явно не собираясь садиться; наоборот, он плотнее завернулся в одеяло. — Ты... Ты тоже здесь спал, хотя... хотя моя кровать была пустой.

— А, ну да, ты спал на моей руке. Всё нормально. Кстати, ты пускаешь во сне слюни.

— Нет, не пускаю, — возразил Фрэнк; его щёки приняли ярко-красный оттенок.

— Да, блин, пускаешь, — сказал парень, стараясь сделать тон игривым и убрать любые намёки на агрессию. Это было сложно сделать — он всё ещё хотел спать, — но явно сработало, потому что Фрэнк покраснел ещё сильнее.

— Нет, я...

— Ты обслюнявил мне всю руку.

— Тогда почему ты не разбудил меня? — спросил Фрэнк, зажмуриваясь от нахлынувшего смущения, а потом потёр лицо руками и сбросил с себя одеяло.

— Не знаю, — признался Джерард, наблюдая за тем, как Фрэнк переходит через небольшой проход между их кроватями и заворачивается в собственные простыни. — Это как... Не знаю. Неважно. В общем, это было мило, а ты устал... У тебя был день рождения. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты был счастлив, а ты и выглядел счастливым.

Фрэнк негромко простонал от унижения и уткнулся лицом в подушку. Джерард был почти уверен, что он пробубнил ещё раз «Я не пускаю слюни», но из-за подушки ничего не было слышно.

Спустя несколько минут Донна прокричала сверху, что Фрэнку пора вставать, а через пару секунд прозвонил будильник Джерарда. Фрэнк даже не пошевелился, а остался лежать на кровати лицом вниз, даже когда Джерард стал переодеваться. Парень подумал, что неплохо было бы сходить в душ перед работой, но решил, что лучше подождать до обеда: по крайней мере, в обед не будет Майки, который будет тарабанить по двери и орать, что ему нужна ванная.

Когда Джерард начал подниматься наверх, чтобы позавтракать, Фрэнк наконец-то перевернулся на спину и позвал его.

— Что? — спросил Джерард, остановившись.

— Когда я приду из школы, досмотришь фильм со мной? — поинтересовался Фрэнк.

— Да. Конечно. — Он улыбнулся, а потом направился наверх.

— Как Фрэнк? — спросила Донна в ту же секунду, как он вошёл в кухню.

— Нормально. Устал.

— Устал? Видимо, вчера для него было слишком много всего, — сказала женщина, выкладывая ингредиенты для завтрака.

— Да нет, — саркастично бросил Джерард. — С чего ты взяла? С того, что он всю ночь просто дрожал и трясся, или с того, что он то и дело начинал рыдать?

— К ночи ему стало лучше. Он даже мог нормально взять в руки телефон и не выглядеть так, будто его в любой момент стошнит.

— Ну да. Кстати, забыл тебе сказать, Рэй с работы — ты помнишь, менеджер — передал Фрэнку подарочную карту магазина. Так что, если ты хочешь взять его как-нибудь с собой за продуктами, у него есть деньги.

— Хм... Может, сходим на этих выходных. Я хотела выбрать вместе с ним пару рецептов из книги, тогда мы бы съездили в город за продуктами. Я нашла адреса парочки веганских супермаркетов и точек продажи натуральной пищи.

— Звучит неплохо, — сказал Джерард, собираясь сделать себе кофе.

— Хочешь поехать с нами? С тобой он должен быть спокойнее.

— В субботу утром я работаю.

— Тогда мы пойдём после обеда.

— Ладно, — пробормотал парень. Обычно Фрэнк не ездил с ними за продуктами или одеждой: он всегда начинал паниковать, когда видел, сколько денег на него тратится. Если он поедет с Донной один, то заработает себе нервный срыв, потому что с ним рядом не будет человека, который каждые пять секунд будет говорить ему, что Донна не злится.

— В следующем месяце придёт его чек. Я хочу, чтобы ты сходил с Фрэнком за одеждой.

— Стоп, я сам? — переспросил Джерард, чуть не рассыпав по стойке остатки кофейной гущи. — Нет.

— Почему? Ты тоже мальчик — поможешь ему выбрать что-нибудь.

— Если ты не пойдёшь с нами, то он опять начнёт своё: «А вдруг Донне не понравится? А вдруг она на меня разозлится?».

— Не преувеличивай, всё не может быть так плохо.

— Мам, — начал Джерард, стараясь не говорить громко. — Он и шагу не может ступить, не думая о том, что ты скажешь.

— Слушай, если ты не собрался покупать ему драные джинсы или футболки с голыми женщинами, я одобрю любую вещь. И ищите распродажи. Ему нужна просто одежда, а не новый наряд.

— Ладно, — пробубнил парень. Фрэнк поднялся наверх как раз тогда, когда сварился кофе. Пытаясь пригладить волосы, которые ему было слишком лень расчёсывать, Фрэнк обнял Донну, а потом быстро пошёл наверх, чтобы успеть занять ванную раньше Майки.

— Какой милый мальчик... — сказала Донна сама себе, занявшись завтраком.

— Да, — ответил Джерард, вспоминая все те моменты с прошлой ночи, когда он видел смущённого и покрасневшего Фрэнка. — Он хороший парень...


	24. Chapter 24

Фрэнк сидел на полу в квартире Джамии и играл с её мопсом в перетягивание верёвки. Сама Джамия стояла возле окна, которое слегка приоткрыла, чтобы покурить. На улице было холодно, а девушке не хотелось стоять снаружи и мёрзнуть, хотя в её квартире курить было нельзя.

— Ты какой-то тихий в последнее время, Фрэнки, — сказала Джамия.

— Ага...

— В чём дело?

— Ни в чём... То есть, нет, ничего не случилось, просто... Просто я не знаю.

— Валяй, Фрэнки, — сказала Джамия, стряхивая вниз на тротуар пепел с сигареты. — Это опять тот идиот Кайл? Я видела, как он лез к тебе в холле.

— Нет, не он...

— Да хватит уже! Ты ведёшь себя как ребёнок, со сломанной игрушкой. Скажи уже, что случилось, я всё-таки твой друг!

— Проблемы дома, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, отпуская верёвку, которую мопс зажал в зубах; собака потрясла головой и сразу утащила игрушку в дальний угол комнаты, где продолжила её жевать.

— Прости... Мама?

— Нет. Мамочка не причём.

— Ладно. Тогда Майки? Мне казалось, у вас всё наладилось.

— Нет.

— Если это не твоя мама и не Майки... Донна?

— Нет.

— Не помню, говорила я или нет, но я ненавижу играть в шарады. Это уже начинает подбешивать. Так что случилось?

Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул и опустил голову. Не было такого человека, кому бы он мог доверить свой секрет — даже своему психологу он не доверял, — но в его душе скопилось столько тяжести, что он не мог больше молчать.

— Мне нравится Джерард, — сказал Фрэнк, чувствуя себя так, будто эти слова сомкнулись в кулак у него на сердце.

— В смысле, твой… приёмный брат?

— Да.

— Да, он же гей, точно? Или это был… нет, подожди… да. Ты говорил мне, что он гей. Я просто их перепутала, Майки же нравится та девочка, которая ходит с ним на английский. 

Фрэнк согласно хмыкнул в ответ.

— Между вами что-то было?.. — Джамия ухмыльнулась так, будто что-то хотела добавить, но решила не произносить это вслух.

— Он разрешил мне переночевать с ним в одной кровати, — добавил за неё Фрэнк.

— О! Ну, это… Ладно, если честно, я не знаю, что тебе сказать, — ответила девушка, смеясь, и потушила сигарету. Потом она посмотрела на улицу, убедилась, что там никого нет, бросила окурок вниз и вытерла след от сигареты с подоконника, чтобы родители не заметили.

— Я не хочу, чтобы он меня ненавидел.

— И почему он будет тебя ненавидеть? Потому что ты в него втрескался? — спросила Джамия, закрыла окно и села на пол рядом с Фрэнком.

— Не знаю, может, потому, что он — мой старший брат?

— Ну, он на самом деле _не твой брат._

— И мы делим комнату. Если он узнает, что нравится мне и не… Нет, я знаю, что не нравлюсь ему — поэтому если он узнает, то между нами всё поменяется, нам обоим будет неудобно, а я не хочу так. Я хочу… Не знаю.

— Тебе надо понять, _чего_ ты хочешь. Жизнь коротка, Фрэнки, если чего-то хочешь — действуй и делай.

— Ага, неплохой совет для того, кто хочет прыгнуть с парашютом или сделать что-то типа того, а не для того, кто влюбился в своего старшего брата.

— Начнём с того, что он не твой старший брат — он просто охуенный парень, с которым ты живёшь и чьи родители чисто случайно оказались твоими опекунами. Мне нравится Челси Маркс; если бы что-то случилось с моими родителями, и мама Челси взяла бы меня к себе, то я бы точно не перестала течь по Челси только из-за того, что она — моя приёмная сестра.

— Да, ладно, но я не чувствовал себя так рядом с Джерардом, пока не переехал к ним. Ну, чувствовал, но… Но не…

— Всё нормально, я понимаю. Господи, не смущайся ты так. Ты видел его раньше, да? Он ведь брат Майки, ты не мог его не видеть.

— Ну да, — ответил Фрэнк, решив не говорить о том, что первая их встреча с Джерардом была… ну, он встретились, когда Джерард поймал его на краже из Spend N Save. Фрэнк постепенно сближался с Джамией, но очень многое он держал от неё в секрете. Например, он до сих пор не рассказал правду о своей матери; Джамия, видимо, думала, что его мать либо попала в аварию и лежала в больнице, либо принимала наркотики, из-за чего её отправили на реабилитацию в какую-нибудь клинику.

— Господи, да ну тебя! — не выдержала Джамия. Её тон предполагал злость, нетерпение, но девушка повела себя совсем по-другому — она наклонилась ближе и обвила его руками, крепко обнимая. — Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, Фрэнки, мы как-нибудь прорвёмся.

— Да, я раньше видел его.

— Ну вот. Ты увидел его, подумал, что он милый, а теперь ты узнал его поближе и разглядел в нём личность. Ничего такого, всё так и должно быть. Сначала ты хочешь залезть ему в штаны, а потом — в сердце.

— Я не хочу _этого_ с ним! — воскликнул Фрэнк, мотая головой. Он никогда не сможет выбросить из головы сон, который приснился ему _той_ ночью — сон о том, как Джерард ублажает его в подсобке Spend N Save. Но не фантазия была так плоха, а та ужасная боль, что последовала за ней несколько секунд спустя. Она всегда была рядом, постоянно напоминая о том, что его чувства к Джерарду неправильны и просто позорны.

И неважно даже, что Фрэнк начал ценить в своём старшем брате обычные мелочи: улыбку, маленькие зубы и даже зависимость от кофе — потому что под этой симпатией скрывалась похоть. Похоть — это грех. Его чувства — неправильны.

— Не хочешь _этого?_ — спросила Джамия, в недоумении подняв брови. — Ты же сказал, что он тебе нравится… Короче, я запуталась.

— Он мне нравится, но это… _Неправильно._

— Нет, всё правильно.

— Неправильно. Я не хочу делать _это_. Никогда. 

— А что у тебя было с тем дебилом по имени Кайл?

— Это было раньше, до того… — ответил Фрэнк, качая головой. Он не хотел это обсуждать, но понимал, что сам не сможет разобраться. Джамия вообще была единственной, кто никогда его не осуждал и действительно давал советы вместо того, чтобы просто кивнуть и оставить его разгребать свои проблемы самому.

— До чего?

— Ничего. Я… Я не хочу это обсуждать.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила Джамия. Когда Фрэнк поднял голову и посмотрел подруге прямо в глаза, то увидел в них понимание, как будто Джамия смогла заглянуть внутрь него и увидеть всё. — Что-то случилось, — повторила она, но на этот раз утвердительно, и кивнула головой. — Хорошо. Ты… Рассказывал кому-то об этом?

— О Джерарде?

— Нет, о том, что случилось, — ответила девушка. — Я не собираюсь лезть. Если я правильно догадываюсь, это слишком личное.

Фрэнк тут же прокрутил в мыслях всё, что было сказано раньше, пытаясь понять, почему Джамия так жалостливо на него смотрит.

— Я… Ничего не случилось…

— Слушай, ты только что сказал мне, что делал _это_ с Кайлом до того, как что-то произошло. Если ты раньше мог заниматься _этим_ с кем-то, а теперь не можешь, то я за тебя волнуюсь… потому что у меня ощущение, будто кто-то… навредил тебе. Так что, ты рассказывал об этом кому-нибудь?

— О… Эм… — пробормотал Фрэнк, так и не осмелившись посмотреть Джамии в глаза. Она искренне ему сочувствовала… Но это лишь потому, что она ничего не знала. Она не знала, что он делал до того, как произошла _плохая вещь_.

— Ты…

— Да, я рассказывал, — коротко ответил он. — Поэтому я и живу сейчас с Донной. Я не очень хочу это обсуждать.

— Ладно, — ответила Джамия, нервно кусая губу и пытаясь придумать, что сказать. — Мы не будем об этом говорить. Давай тогда… вернёмся обратно. То есть, тебе нравится Джерард, но… не _так?_

— Я не знаю, — тихо сказал парень. У него бы не хватило храбрости продолжить разговор, и Джамия это почувствовала. После этого почти десять минут в комнате было тихо.

— Ты не обязан рассказывать мне об этом, если не хочешь. Я просто… Прости, я… Испугалась, когда ты это сказал. Я подумала, что кто-то до сих пор тебя мучает. Я не хотела на тебя давить. 

— Всё нормально, — прошептал Фрэнк, не поднимая взгляда от своих рук. — Мне… Это приятно, что тебе есть до меня дело, раз ты спрашиваешь. 

— Верно… Я всё равно чувствую себя дерьмом.

— Не надо.

— Можно, я уже просто скажу это?

— Скажешь _что?_

— Если Джерард дал тебе переночевать в своей кровати, то ты явно тоже ему нравишься. Ну, хоть как-то, но нравишься. Это как минимум одно очко в твою пользу. А если его чувства больше относятся к романтике, чем к физике, то всё прекрасно. Главное — действуй разумно, не подчиняйся своим импульсам. Это, кстати, действует в обе стороны; ну, например, не вбивай себе в голову, что он тебя ненавидит, если говорит, что не хочет спать с тобой в одной кровати, и не объявляй ему бойкот. Вполне возможно, что он к тебе неровно дышит, но боится этого, как и ты, потому что он твой «старший брат».

— И не думай, что ты ему нравишься, только потому, что он пустил тебя к себе в кровать, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Именно, — таким же тоном ответила Джамия.

Фрэнк ещё много чего хотел сказать, но у него не было настроения. Пожалуй, не сегодня.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард, даже не поднимая глаз от бумаг, которые держал в руках, понял, кто вошёл в магазин, когда услышал со стороны кассы вздохи и восклицания Эллен.

— О господи! О господи! Вау!

Да, Донна наконец-то привела Фрэнка, чтобы тот использовал свою подарочную карту. 

Когда Джерард отвлёкся от документов и поднял голову, то увидел, как к нему спешит Донна с хитрой улыбкой на лице, явно готовясь сказать что-нибудь унизительное. «И что на этот раз, —подумал парень, — будет сюсюкаться или накажет за бардак в комнате?».

— Джерард, чему я тебя учила? Всегда заправляй рубашку в брюки, если на ней есть воротник! Иди сюда. — Потом Донна устроила целое шоу, пытаясь заправить его поло в джинсы (на самом деле-то она просто хотела позабавиться, смутив сына перед коллегами).

Тем временем Фрэнк стоял возле кассы, явно не зная, куда себя деть, и ждал, когда вернётся Донна; ему не хотелось идти одному и что-то выбирать. На Джерарда он смотрел со страхом в глазах; тому, конечно, было не по себе, потому что у Фрэнка был только один повод его бояться — воровство. Но у Фрэнка ведь были деньги, значит, не было причин воровать… Разве что по привычке. 

— Иди, ма. Тебя ждёт Фрэнк, — сказал Джерард, аккуратно отодвигая от себя мать, и выправил обратно свою рубашку, когда она ушла.

Донна подошла к Фрэнку, обняла его за плечи и спросила, куда бы он хотел пойти сначала. Фрэнк неуверенно пожал плечами и позволил женщине увести его в отдел с едой. В ту секунду Джерард пообещал себе: если Фрэнк вернётся с кучей фруктовых стаканчиков на пятнадцать долларов, он сам заплатит за них — никто не хотел, чтобы деньги с подарочной карты потратили на еду.

— Он так сильно нервничает… — тихо сказала Эллен.

— Не любит ходить по магазинам, — ответил ей Джерард.

— Вспоминая его мать… Я не удивлена, — продолжила девушка. — Но твоя мама кажется такой милой… Как её можно бояться? Он думает, что она на него сорвётся?

— Он знает, что этого не будет, но я не думаю, что _знать_ — достаточно. Его всю жизнь били и унижали везде, где только можно было, даже в общественных местах. Это не забывается просто так.

— Да… Как думаешь, будет странно, если я обниму его? Он просто такой…

— Да, странно, лучше не делай этого.

Эллен надулась, но всё-таки перевела внимание с Фрэнка на покупателя, который подошёл, чтобы рассчитаться. Джерард воспользовался этим, отошёл от кассы и направился за Фрэнком — проследить, чтобы тот не потратил все деньги на еду. В конце концов, у них дома никто не голодал, пусть Фрэнк лучше купит себе наушники или лак для ногтей — как тот чёрный лак, который он пытался украсть в первую их встречу.

Когда парень нашёл Фрэнка, тот копался в полках с дешёвыми дисками, пока Донна сзади него выбирала конфеты. Подняв голову, Фрэнк заметил, что Джерард на него смотрит, и от неожиданности дёрнулся.

— Я ничего н-не брал, — выпалил он. Донна обернулась, нахмурившись.

— Я ничего такого и не думал, — ответил Джерард, улыбаясь ему. — Просто пришёл сюда потусоваться. Нечего делать, скучно.

— Я п-правда ничего не брал, — повторил Фрэнк всё с тем же ужасом в глазах. Он как будто забыл, что Джерард — тот, кто позволил ему несколько дней назад поспать в своей кровати; тот, кто помог ему, когда жестокость его матери достигла нового пика.

— Фрэнк, я _знаю,_ — сказал парень, продолжая улыбаться.

— Ты же вроде на работе, нет?.. — встряла Донна, подошла к Фрэнку и погладила его по плечу.

— Ладно, неважно… Только не трать все деньги на еду, — произнёс Джерард и пошёл обратно к кассе, пытаясь скрыть раздражение.

— Что у тебя с лицом? — мягко поинтересовалась Эллен.

— Хотел потусоваться с мамой и Фрэнком, но Фрэнк испугался, увидев меня.

— О, бедный ребёнок… Хотя я не виню его, я тоже пугаюсь, когда ты на меня так смотришь.

— Нет, я не смотрел на него _так,_ — ответил Джерард, тяжело вздохнув, и нагнулся, пытаясь понять, сможет ли он сквозь щели в полках посмотреть на Донну и Фрэнка.

— У него вряд ли много хороших воспоминаний о тебе и нашем магазине, так что его можно понять, мистер Нацист-по-Предотвращению-Потерь…

— Слушай, ну я же не знал, что его мать — местная сумасшедшая, когда впервые его поймал. Можешь уже успокоиться? Если бы я тогда знал, что она психованная, то сразу же позвонил бы в службу опеки, — шёпотом сказал парень, чтобы ни одно слово ни достигло ушей Фрэнка. Он наконец-то начал осваиваться в новой среде, и Джерарду совершенно не хотелось возвращаться назад.

— Я бы сделала что угодно, лишь бы с ним ничего не случилось. Не понимаю, как она вообще могла сделать _это._ Фрэнк кажется таким милым…

— Он и есть милый. Я сто раз тебе говорил, Фрэнка невозможно разозлить, он… — Джерарду пришлось замолчать, потому что из-за угла вышел Фрэнк и начал рассматривать отдел «Красоты и Здоровья».

— Пойду и спрошу у него, могу ли я помочь, — сказала Эллен, одарив парня улыбкой и выскакивая из-за кассы.

— Попробуй — только напугаешь его, — пробормотал Джерард, зная, что Эллен его уже не услышит. Он думал, что Фрэнк действительно испугается, когда девушка обратилась к нему с обычным «Привет, могу я чем-нибудь помочь?», но, что странно, Фрэнк задал ей какой-то вопрос.

Эллен с готовностью что-то показала ему в том отделе, где они стояли, и как-то умудрилась рассмешить его. Пару секунд спустя она вернулась к кассе и показала Джерарду язык; Фрэнк ушёл в другой конец магазина, пытаясь найти Донну.

— Ну что? — не выдержав, бросил Джерард.

— Да нет, ничего. Просто… Я могу помочь Фрэнки, а ты — нет.

— Да как это вообще…

— Только не делай вид, что ты не ревнуешь.

— Я не ревную…

— Если бы ты так не собачился со всеми, когда работаешь, то смог бы ему помочь.

— Знаешь, почему он позволил себе помочь? Потому что я сказал ему, что ты педофилка, которая в него втюрилась, а ему не нравится расстраивать людей.

— Ты мудак, — ответила Эллен; всё её хорошее настроение исчезло. — Зачем ты так сказал?

— Вообще-то я не сказал, что ты педофилка, — пробормотал Джерард. — Но Фрэнк действительно думает, что ты в него втюрилась.

— Неправда, не втюрилась! Он просто милый, я хочу забрать его к себе домой и заботиться о нём.

— Ну, если между ним и моей мамой ничего не выйдет, тогда он придёт и будет висеть на тебе, пока ты готовишь ужин.

Они продолжали подкалывать друг друга, пока Фрэнк с Донной наконец не пришли на кассу. Донна взяла пару пакетов с конфетами и ещё кое-чего по мелочи, а Фрэнк всё-таки принёс свои дурацкие фруктовые стаканчики, лак для ногтей и гель для волос.

— Я же сказал: не трать деньги на еду, — пробубнил себе под нос Джерард.

— Не твоё дело, — сказала Донна, не дав Фрэнку даже рта раскрыть. — И не твои деньги. Пусть покупает что хочет; фрукты так фрукты.

Пока они обменивались репликами, Фрэнк казался напуганным, но, взяв пакеты, он тут же изменился. Донна расплачивалась за покупки, а Фрэнк тем временем лёг ей на плечо, хотя ему велели _не_ делать так вне дома. Потом он заметил, что Джерард внимательно на него смотрит, усмехнулся, при этом имея весьма… _дерзкий_ вид, и выпрямился, после чего забрал у Донны её пакеты, попрощался с Джерардом и Эллен и вышел из магазина.

— Что это сейчас вообще было? — спросил Джерард, когда они ушли. — Нет, ты видела, как он на меня посмотрел?

— О да, — ответила Эллен, улыбаясь как сумасшедшая. — Господи, было так сложно не засмеяться!

— Что? Да это не смешно…

— Нет, смешно! Ты попытался ему помешать, но твоя мама морально тебя прибила. Это было просто нереально!

— Несмешно!

— _Очень_ смешно.

— Но ты видела, как он на меня посмотрел?

— Да! Это была вишенка на торте — он любимчик твоей мамы, и он это знает! — Эллен смеялась до тех пор, пока Джерард не закатил глаза и не ушёл болтаться по магазину, несмотря на то, что покупателей больше не было и у него была работа в компьютере. Но компьютер был в передней части, рядом с Эллен. Джерард не хотел идти туда.

Хотя в конце концов он всё равно вернулся туда и сел за компьютер, чтобы проверить отчёты по инвентаризации. Ему нужно было что-то делать, что угодно, лишь бы выкинуть мысли о той дерзкой усмешке из головы.


	25. Chapter 25

Джерард пытался опять уснуть после того, как Донна спустилась вниз, чтобы разбудить Фрэнка в школу: ему не надо было ехать на работу до полудня, к тому же, прошлой ночью они с Фрэнком уже примерно в пятый раз пересматривали «Кошмар перед Рождеством». Джерарду уже практически удалось заснуть, когда он услышал монотонное и дико раздражающее нытьё с другого конца комнаты. Он медленно разлепил глаза и сонно посмотрел в сторону кровати Фрэнка… 

…Который лежал на спине, свесив ноги с кровати так, что они доставали до самого пола, и стонал так громко, будто кто-то ударил его ножом в живот.

— Блять, да что с тобой не так? — простонал Джерард, потирая лицо замотанной в одеяло рукой. Конечно, если бы ему показалось, что Фрэнку страшно или грустно, то он обошёлся бы с ним понежнее, но Фрэнк, видимо, просто хотел внимания. А уставшего Джерарда это бесило.

— Мои джинсы, — ответил ему Фрэнк, а потом испустил очередной громкий и разочарованный стон.

— И что за хрень случилась с твоими джинсами? — тем же тоном продолжил Джерард.

— Они _не налезают_! — вскричал Фрэнк и что-то негромко пробубнил.

— Так возьми другие.

— Они все _одинаковые_! Они не налезают! Я даже не могу… 

— Возьми какие-нибудь мои джинсы, только перестань ныть. Я пытаюсь спать дальше.

— Твои джинсы слишком большие! Я вчера их мерил… аргх! Я не могу их надеть, Джерард, что мне делать? Я не могу пойти в школу с дебильными незастегнутыми штанами!

— Ты же вчера в чём-то ходил, надень те джинсы.

— Но они грязные… — пожаловался Фрэнк, упорно болтая ногами и рыча, как животное, попавшее в капкан.

Джерард раздражённо вздохнул и накрылся одеялом с головой, но его надежды снова уснуть окончательно разбились, когда Донна подошла наверху к лестнице и громко позвала Фрэнка, спрашивая, всё ли в порядке. Фрэнк, конечно, жалобно ей ответил, что всё нормально, и это взбесило Джерарда ещё сильнее, потому что _ничего не было нормально._ Фрэнк капризничал, как ребёнок, потому что слишком растолстел, чтобы застегнуть свои джинсы.

— На него не налезают джинсы! — прокричал Джерард.

— Пусть наденет твои, — ответила Донна.

— Они слишком большие! — продолжил парень.

— Так пусть возьмёт ремень!

— Скажи ему сама!

Во время этого обмена репликами Фрэнк всё так же лежал на кровати, громко стонал и пытался втянуть живот так, чтобы до конца застегнуть ширинку. Видимо, у него всё-таки получилось, потому что после нескольких секунд сдавленного пыхтения он облегчённо вздохнул и расслабленно вытянулся на кровати.

— Теперь нормально? — спросил Джерард.

— Нет, — проворчал Фрэнк.

— А теперь-то что не так?

— Я не могу дышать… Не хочу идти в школу.

— Ты столько времени потратил, одеваясь, что точно идёшь в школу.

Фрэнк жалобно прохныкал, но даже не пошевельнулся, чтобы встать.

— Ты идёшь в школу, — повторил Джерард.

— Я знаю, — ответил Фрэнк, тяжело выдохнул и слез с кровати. — Мне неудобно.

— На выходных поедем и купим тебе новые джинсы, — пробормотал парень.

— Но выходные… Когда там? Через три дня. Я не могу даже двигаться.

— Заткнись уже. Хватит. Говорить. Про свои. Джинсы, — со стоном ответил Джерард.

— Но мне больно, — сказал Фрэнк немного грустным тоном. Он никак не мог добиться сочувствия, и в последние дни стало ясно, что у него есть какая-то своя шкала комфорта, нужный уровень внимания. Фрэнк знал, что в этом доме никто не откажет ему в ласке, неважно, насколько они устали или заняты.

— Если тебе так уж неудобно, возьми мои джинсы. Какая разница, что они большие? У меня есть пара ремней.

— Но они такие большие на мне…

Джерард простонал и перевернулся. Ему хотелось накричать на Фрэнка и просто рявкнуть: «Какого хрена ты тогда хочешь?», но… Если он так сделает, то Фрэнк просто замолчит.

— Ты хочешь нормально дышать или ходить в тесных джинсах?

— Ни то, ни другое… Я хочу, чтобы было удобно. В этих джинсах мне больно, а если я возьму твои, то надо мной будут смеяться…

— Да никто не будет над тобой смеяться из-за этих штанов! Сейчас так модно: ходить в огромных джинсах, которые сваливаются у тебя с задницы. — Больше уже не в силах это выслушивать, Джерард скинул с себя одеяло и вылез из постели. Потом он подошёл к шкафу, вытянул пару тёмных потёртых штанов и бросил их Фрэнку. — Эти на меня уже не налезают, может, на тебе будут смотреться лучше остальных. 

Фрэнк издал жалобный стон, который всё-таки быстро превратился в облегчённый вздох, когда он расстегнул джинсы. Краем глаза Джерард заметил — за пару секунд, пока не отвернулся — красную отметину на мягкой коже в том месте, где пуговица и жёсткая ткань врезались в тело.

Джерард почувствовал укол вины за то, что Фрэнк так долго молчал и не жаловался. Он не мог представить, как больно было ходить по школе и сидеть весь день, сгорбившись за партой, в джинсах, которые действительно _врезались_ в кожу — Фрэнк ведь не потолстел за одну ночь, он набирал вес несколько недель.

Когда Фрэнк наконец надел джинсы Джерарда, то издал ещё один удовлетворённый вздох и встал с кровати. Джинсы съехали ему на бёдра, и тогда Фрэнк начал рыться в одном из своих ящиков, пока не нашёл какой-то ремень.

— Лучше? — спросил его парень.

— Намного, — ответил Фрэнк, в последний раз счастливо выдохнул и быстро пошёл наверх завтракать.

Джерард смотрел, как он поднимается, и понял про себя, _что_ имел в виду Фрэнк, когда сказал, что над ним будут смеяться — ему было намного лучше в джинсах-скинни. В мешковатых джинсах он выглядел ниже и меньше…

*~*~*~*~*

Походы по магазинам с Мамочкой были просто кошмарными. Она тратила слишком много денег, покупала слишком много всего, заставляла Фрэнка брать вещи только ради того, чтобы они были — не потому что они хорошо на нём сидели или нравились ему, нет, исключительно по той причине, что ему нужна была одежда, а уродливые свитера отвечали всем требованиям Мамочки. Из-за этого даже такие маленькие магазины, как Spend ‘N’ Save, вгоняли Фрэнка в панику. А потом, после того, как всё было куплено и доставлено домой, Линда рассматривала чеки и выходила из себя, увидев, сколько денег она потратила на своего глупого, бесполезного, неблагодарного ребёнка. 

Поэтому стоять в переполненном людьми торговом центре вместе с Джерардом было одной из самых худших вещей, которые могли случиться с Фрэнком, пока он жил дома у Донны. Та, кстати говоря, отказалась идти с ними и сказала, что они с Джерардом вполне могут выбрать нормальную одежду — нормальную и _недорогую_ одежду. Фрэнка приободрило то, что Донна ограничила их в средствах, но он всё равно боялся того, что как-то образом потратит больше — или меньше — и Донна рассердится. Если он потратит пятьдесят долларов при лимите в сотню, то она может решить, что он не ценит её щедрость. 

— Фрэнк?

— М?

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал, — сказал Джерард. На нём была кожаная куртка и солнечные очки, несмотря на то, что они зашли в помещение.

— Что? — спросил Фрэнк и поднял на него взгляд, пока они медленно продвигались по полному людей холлу торгового центра.

— Я знаю, что я работаю в Spend ‘N’ Save и вижу кучу людей каждый день, но там их не так много. Когда вокруг много людей, я очень сильно нервничаю, поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты был спокоен. Если ты будешь спокоен, то и я смогу.

— Хорошо, — ответил Фрэнк, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие после такой нагрузки. Он вообще-то не собирался нервничать, но вмиг почувствовал себя хуже: ведь если он расстроится, то это повлияет на Джерарда.

— Давай… давай будем командой. Ладно? Мы просто… будем заходить в недорогие магазины, и всё.

— Ладно, — сказал Фрэнк, кивнул и последовал за Джерардом в один из многочисленных магазинов, где они прошли в отдел с джинсами, раз уж они были Фрэнку нужнее всего. Футболки растягивались и могли хотя бы относительно прилично на нём сидеть, но тесные джинсы оставляли на его бёдрах и животе красные ссадины и даже синяки. 

Джерард заставил Фрэнка примерить несколько разных пар штанов не с распродажи, чтобы понять, какой размер подойдёт лучше всего. Фрэнк как-то смутился, когда Джерард заявил, что должен посмотреть, достаточно ли места между поясом джинс и его животом, и настоял на том, чтобы купить джинсы на размер больше — на вырост.

Фрэнку эта идея не понравилась. Он был рад увидеть, что его рёбра перестали так сильно выпирать, но в то же самое время он не хотел… толстеть.

Какие-то джинсы были со скидкой, но только одна пара из тех, что понравились Фрэнку, была в отделе распродаж. Он забрал её и ещё одни джинсы не такого хорошего покроя, решив, что вернётся и купит ещё, если больше ни в одном магазине не будет штанов, подходящих по размеру и цене. В конце концов, ему всего лишь нужны были джинсы, которые не будут впиваться ему в кожу, поэтому не имело значения, будут ли они хорошо выглядеть или нет.

Две пары джинсов в сумме покрыли почти четверть отведённого бюджета — осознав это, Фрэнк немного поник, рассматривая футболки в отделе скидок. Ему было нужно больше джинс, но если купить всё, то у него не останется денег вообще, а ему всё-таки очень хотелось купить что-то классное, то, что ему понравится, а не те дорогие вещи, в которых Мамочка хотела его видеть.

— Тут фигня какая-то, — сказал Джерард, просмотрев все вешалки. — Мы в Spend ‘N’ Save и то продаём лучше. Пошли, попробуем поискать в другом магазине.

Не нуждаясь в ответе, Джерард вывел Фрэнка, который был в приподнятом настроении, из магазина, и они пошли по людному холлу дальше. Следующий бутик был разделён на две части: одна — для девочек, а вторая — для мальчиков. Все футболки и свитера были ужасных кричащих цветов, а на тех вещах, которые не были исполнены в кислотных тонах, были блёстки и пайетки, как будто часть отдела для девочек перекочевала в соседний, для мальчиков. 

Но Фрэнк умудрился и там найти пару узких джинсов своего размера — они стоили всего десять долларов из-за пятна на штанине. Фрэнк был уверен, что Донна сможет вывести пятно, если попробует — а даже если и не сможет, он всё равно будет их носить. Он даже не заметил пятно, когда увидел эти джинсы, потому что оно было тёмно-красного цвета и из-за этого слилось с тёмным денимом.

— Ты же знаешь, что это скорее всего кровь, да? — спросил Джерард, когда они вышли из магазина, направляясь к следующему.

— И что? Кровь вымывается. — Фрэнк знал, что это правда.

— Да, но это всё равно отвратительно.

— Но она всё равно вымывается, — упрямо повторил Фрэнк. Джерард усмехнулся; когда они вошли в очередной магазин, он всё ещё улыбался, пусть и едва заметно. Правда, было сложно сказать, искренняя его улыбка или нет, потому что на нём всё ещё были огромные солнечные очки, закрывавшие глаза.

Далее они остановились в одном сетевом магазине с огромным отделом скидочных товаров. Фрэнк нашёл кучу дешёвых и простеньких футболок, которые сидели на нём лучше, чем одежда, в которой он пришёл. Джерард пытался уговорить его на пару футболок с рисунками, полосками и хотя бы совсем простыми принтами, но Фрэнк предпочитал однотонную одежду — иногда мог надеть что-то с одним маленьким и незаметным украшением на рукавах или по нижнему краю. Он не хотел, чтобы одежда привлекала к нему внимание, а те вещи с яркими рисунками, которые вечно выбирал ему Джерард, точно бы обратили к нему чужие взгляды.

Купив несколько футболок и две кофты, они продолжили поход по магазинам. В одном из бутиков Фрэнк выбрал две рубашки, сказав, что они будут ему нужны, если он пойдёт в церковь или соберётся на какое-нибудь торжественное мероприятие. К тому времени, как они закончили с одеждой, у них осталось десять долларов, и Джерард настоял на том, чтобы зайти в магазин с дисками.

— Если захочешь что-нибудь взять и тебе не хватит денег, я доплачу, — сказал Джерард, когда Фрэнк начал просматривать стойки с музыкой.

Фрэнк хотел сказать, что он не должен ни за что доплачивать, но не мог сдержать бабочек в животе при мысли о том, что Джерард тратит на него свои деньги. Джерард уже столько для него сделал… Даже помог купить ему еду и новую мебель в комнату. Когда Мамочка тратилась на него, это всегда заканчивалось плохо. Обычно она сначала пребывала в эйфории после шоппинга, а потом била Фрэнка тем, что попадалось под руку, и говорила, что он только вытягивает из неё деньги. Джерард же сам просил разрешения на то, чтобы купить Фрэнку что-нибудь, но даже если получал отказ, то всё равно покупал, пока Фрэнк не видит.

Фрэнк знал, что потом будет чувствовать себя слишком виноватым, если выберет просто случайный диск, не зная ничего о музыканте и не в силах судить о качестве по названию треков и обложке, так что он перешёл к стойке с DVD. Джерард остался в дальнем углу магазина, чтобы подробнее рассмотреть диски с рок-музыкой, и уже собрал в одной руке целую стопку альбомов. Фрэнк неотрывно смотрел на него и улыбнулся, когда Джерард наконец освоился и снял солнечные очки, убрав их вверх, на макушку, где чёрные линзы слились с такими же чёрными волосами.

Каждые пару минут Фрэнк выглядывал из-за дисков, чтобы посмотреть, там ли ещё Джерард и не поставил ли он какой-нибудь из дисков обратно на стойку. Когда он высунулся в очередной раз, оказалось, что к Джерарду подошла какая-то девушка.

Он не понял, почему его желудок вдруг исполнил сальто, а сердце забилось быстрее — как будто он испугался. Девушка не работала в этом магазине, как решил Фрэнк: на ней не были ни бейджика, ни красного платка на шее, какой был у всех сотрудников. Она была просто покупательницей — покупательницей, которая улыбнулась Джерарду и что-то сказала, показав на один из дисков у него в руках.

Фрэнк хотел подойти и посмотреть, что это за альбом, но вовремя одумался, решив, что всё равно не узнает диск и только выставит себя дураком. Раздражённо выдохнув, Фрэнк вернулся к DVD-дискам. Каким-то образом он успел пройти весь отдел от драматических фильмов до ужасов и теперь стоял, держа в руках какой-то диск с зомби. Он сделал вид, что внимательно изучает текст на задней стороне упаковки, но большую часть времени он наблюдал за Джерардом и девушкой рядом.

Когда ей удалось рассмешить Джерарда, Фрэнк заставил себя отвернуться и переключить внимание на фильмы, но ничто не смогло его заинтересовать. Он просто хотел поехать домой.

Больше он не поднимал взгляда от дисков, пока не почувствовал, как кто-то на него смотрит. Он вскинул голову и увидел, как к нему идёт Джерард. Той девушки нигде поблизости не было видно.

— Нашёл что-нибудь? — спросил Джерард, улыбнувшись ему.

Фрэнк опустил взгляд и мотнул головой.

— Всё нормально?

— Ага, — пробормотал Фрэнк. Если Джерард поймёт, что он говорит неправду, то весь день будет испорчен. Фрэнк не хотел закатывать истерику в ответ на доброту и щедрость Джерарда, это только лишний раз подтвердит то, что Мамочка была права: он испорченный, эгоистичный и неблагодарный.

— Уверен? — на этот раз Джерард, кажется, почувствовал, что что-то не так. Фрэнк поморщился. Ему не хотелось портить Джерарду настроение.

— Я хочу есть, — ответил он.

— Я как раз хотел спросить: может, ты хочешь выпить кофе? Можем зайти и взять что-нибудь поесть. Мама готовит дома ужин, так что здесь лучше не наедаться.

— Хорошо, — сказал Фрэнк, пытаясь собрать в кучу все свои эмоции, чтобы прикрыть ими реальные чувства.

— Уверен, что всё нормально? — спросил Джерард, когда они с Фрэнком подошли к кассе, чтобы заплатить за те шесть альбомов, которые взял парень.

— Ага, — ответил Фрэнк. Джерарда это не убедило, но он промолчал.

В кофейне Джерард взял себе кофе, а Фрэнк долго смотрел в меню. Он не понимал ничего из того, что там было написано — мама не разрешала ему пить кофе. Джерард однажды утром налил ему кофе, но Фрэнк отнёсся к напитку с безразличием, даже добавив туда сахар. Большая часть позиций в меню была с молоком — это Фрэнк понял, — поэтому на самом деле в кофейне не было ничего, что он мог бы выпить без последствий. Внизу была сноска, говорящая: «можно заменить обычное молоко на соевое», но он не собирался заказывать какой-нибудь неизвестный дорогущий напиток и зря тратить деньги, потому что ему не понравилось.

Видимо, молчание Фрэнка не было для Джерарда знаком того, что Фрэнк ничего не хочет, потому что он, получив свою чашку чёрного кофе, заказал второй напиток. Несколько минут спустя они уже шли к фуд-корту, и в руках у Фрэнка был маленький стакан пряного чая латте с соевым молоком, пока слишком горячего, чтобы пить.

Фрэнк взял себе обычный крендель с одной из стоек и уже на пути к машине, пытаясь удержать все пакеты в руках, осмелился попробовать свой чай. Он был ещё слишком горячим для того, чтобы разобрать его вкус, но было сладко — и совсем не горько, как он думал. Когда Фрэнк поднял голову, то заметил, что Джерард смотрит на него с улыбкой на лице. Парень опять был в солнечных очках, но даже так было видно, что улыбка коснулась и его глаз.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как его щёки начали гореть, и перевёл взгляд на свой стакан. Когда все сумки были загружены в багажник, он сел на пассажирское кресло — всё ещё не сводя глаз со стакана — и медленно доедал свой крендель, пока Джерард вёз их домой.


	26. Chapter 26

— Хэй, я хотела у тебя кое-что спросить, — сказала Джамия, передав Фрэнку миску лапши. После школы они пошли сразу к Джамии домой и уже успели выгулять собаку, так что теперь сонный мопс абсолютно не был заинтересован Фрэнком. Немного уязвлённый, Фрэнк сел на диван и смотрел телевизор с Джамией, которая всё болтала о девочке, в которую втрескалась.

— Что? — спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь повернуть миску так, чтобы не обжечься и попробовать перемешать лапшу, в которой не было ни овощей, ни соуса. Фрэнк знал, что лапша будет пустой, но он хотел есть, а до ужина было ещё несколько часов, так что он не жаловался.

— Завтра ночью у Кристен будет вечеринка. Пойдёшь?

— Я... не знаю, — ответил Фрэнк, одновременно и предвкушая вечеринку, и как-то побаиваясь её. Он никогда раньше не был на тусовках и на самом деле не знал о Кристен ничего — кроме того факта, что она была с ним в одном классе искусств. Если он пойдёт на вечеринку, то всё просто начнут опять к нему цепляться. — Я там никого не знаю.

— Ну, вот поэтому тебе и надо пойти! Познакомишься там с кем-нибудь. — Джамия села рядом с другом и покрутила в руках свою миску с лапшой. — К тому же, там буду я. Обещаю, что не брошу тебя одного — ну, только если Челси не предложит мне подняться с ней наверх, что вряд ли случится.

— Мне надо спросить у Донны, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Я думаю, она разрешит тебе пойти. Если она спросит, я даже скажу, что там будут родители Кристен. — Джамия улыбнулась, и Фрэнк вымученно улыбнулся ей в ответ. Вечеринки вгоняли его в панику, да и он не хотел спрашивать у Донны разрешения и как-то её этим задеть. Хотя, если бы Донна сказала ему «нет», он бы, если честно, немного расстроился.

— Я не знаю… Я никогда не был на вечеринках.

— Ещё один плюс к тому, что Донна не откажет. Если боишься, я могу спросить сама, — сказала девушка, подталкивая Фрэнка локтем, пока он наконец не улыбнулся.

— Спрошу у неё сегодня после ужина. Можно взять с собой Майки?

— Если… Ну, если он так сильно хочет… — ответила Джамия. Между ней и Майки не было никакой вражды, нет, просто они были очень разными людьми, у них было мало общего. Когда они оказывались в одной комнате, то что-то всегда между ними шло не так.

Может, всё-таки не стоит приглашать Майки. Кажется, Джамия неудобно чувствовала себя, но у Фрэнка было сильное ощущение того, что Донна не отпустит его на вечеринку, куда пригласили его, но не позвали Майки.

Может, ему не стоит и спрашивать разрешения… Может, он просто скажет Джамии, что Донна сказала «нет», и забудет обо всём?

— Я обещаю, там будет весело; если тебе не понравится, то я сразу отведу тебя домой.

— Точно? — спросил Фрэнк. Пожалуй, это не так плохо, если что-то пойдёт не так и он сможет уйти домой… Но получится ли у него вовремя попросить Джамию уйти? Вряд ли.

— Да всё будет нормально, Фрэнки! Почему ты так боишься?

— Я никому не нравлюсь… Если я пойду, то мне будет не с кем разговаривать.

— Я буду с тобой разговаривать, да и там будет толпа тех, кто вообще не из нашей школы и не знает тебя. К тому же, все будут слишком пьяными для разборок, Фрэнки!

— Там будут пить? — Вечеринка с алкоголем и незнакомыми людьми. Донна никогда в жизни не отпустит его.

— Ты не обязан пить, если не хочешь. Я тебя не заставляю, просто очень сильно хочу, чтобы ты пошёл. Ничего плохого в том, чтобы ненадолго вытащить тебя из дома.

— Я спрошу Донну, но не знаю, отпустит она меня или нет, — негромко сказал Фрэнк.

— Ладно, но обязательно _спроси._ Если мы пойдём туда и не скажем ей, а она потом как-нибудь узнает, то будет плохо.

— Я знаю.

— Не будь таким унылым. Это вечеринка, а не похороны!

— Ага, — саркастично ответил Фрэнк и запихнул себе в рот ложку лапши.

*~*~*~*~*

— О, да. Конечно, звучит отлично на самом деле, — сказал Фрэнк, пытаясь придать себе непринуждённый вид. Он немного запнулся, но понадеялся, что девушки сочтут это за удивление — или опьянение.

— Класс, — ответила высокая девушка, захихикав, и взяла один из красных пластиковых стаканчиков.

Первая девушка — низкая блондинка в коротком розовом топе — начала по очереди брать бутылки и наливать в стакан их содержимое. Фрэнк на секунду отвернулся, надеясь, что Джамия вернётся до того, как он выставит себя дураком, а когда снова посмотрел на девушек, то блондинка уже протягивала ему стакан.

— Надеюсь, я не переборщила, — сказала она, беспокойно наблюдая, как Фрэнк пробует напиток.

Он сделал небольшой глоток и обнаружил, что эта штука сначала сладкая — но не слишком, — а потом сразу переходит в кислую; он чувствовал вкус алкоголя, но его тоже было не очень много. 

— Нормально? — спросила высокая.

— Да, — ответил Фрэнк, одарив их улыбкой. _Все_ девушки засмеялись, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть щёки. Пытаясь это скрыть, он поднял стакан и отпил ещё.

— Так… Как тебя зовут? — поинтересовалась блондинка. Она широко улыбалась ему, а Фрэнк пытался скрыть то, как сильно он из-за этого нервничает.

— Эм… Фрэнк.

Девушки снова засмеялись.

— Я знаю, не… не самое лучшее имя в мире, — неуверенно сказал он. Можно было придумать кучу имён, более привлекательных, чем «Фрэнк». Да вообще _любое_ имя было более привлекательным…

— Мне нравится, — сказала блондинка, на что её подруги рассмеялись. Фрэнк сделал ещё глоток, неуверенный в том, как на это ответить. В конце концов, он решил спросить, точно ли имя, которое он слышал — Эмили, — это её имя. Она сказала, что да, и начала делать напиток для себя. Потом без всяких просьб она навертела Фрэнку что-то ещё, и он почувствовал, что обязан прикончить всё ещё полный стакан у себя в руке так быстро, как это возможно.

Почему-то это вызвало у девушек восторг. Они недолго пошептались между собой, а потом Эмили улыбнулась Фрэнку и взяла его за свободную руку. Это было так неожиданно, что он дёрнулся, немного расплескав содержимое стакана, но… Девушки. Всё. Равно. Продолжали. Смеяться.

— Идём! Мы пойдём танцевать! — воскликнула Эмили, отводя его в гостиную, где были все. Фрэнк пытался сказать ей, что толком не знает, как надо танцевать — а даже если и знал бы, то _не хотел_ делать это, — но она так радостно ему улыбалась, что Фрэнк просто не мог заставить себя отказать ей. По большей части, как он понял, ему нужно было просто стоять и пить, пока девушка тёрлась о него всем телом. Это было странно, но не плохо. Когда она потребовала танцев от него, то он просто скопировал то, что делали другие парни: положил руку ей на бедро, пока она прижималась спиной и тазом к его животу.

Где-то спустя три песни Фрэнк почувствовал, что у него кружится голова, а комната скосилась куда-то налево. Когда он сказал об этом Эмили, та лишь засмеялась, сказала, что ему не хватает воды, а значит, нужно выпить, и подтвердила свои слова тем, что прижала к его губам свой стаканчик до тех пор, пока он не выглушил половину оставшегося там ликёра.

Примерно в это время вернулись подруги Эмили и начали спрашивать Фрэнка о том, привёл ли он своих друзей, есть ли у него братья, как их зовут и почему они не на вечеринке. Девушки сказали, что стеснительные парни _«тааааакие миииилые»_.

Такое внимание к Фрэнку заставило его занервничать, и даже улыбок Эмили оказалось недостаточно, чтобы успокоить его. Изредка он нервно отхлёбывал из своего стакана, пока не понял вдруг, обиженно простонав, что стакан пуст.

— Хочешь ещё? — спросила Эмили, затаскивая его на кухню прежде, чем он успел озвучить свой ответ. С каждым шагом у Фрэнка всё сильнее кружилась голова, пока он не наткнулся на стойку и не упал на неё, хихикая из-за того, что Эмили заставила его чувствовать себя не дураком, а «глупышкой». Его неуклюжесть не казалась ей чем-то ужасным, скорее наоборот, Эмили находила её милой — по крайней мере, она так сказала уже кучу раз. Девочки никогда не говорили Фрэнку, что он милый. 

Он хотел, чтобы Джерард тоже был там — хотел узнать, подумал бы Джерард, что это мило. Он задумался: а напивался ли Джерард так когда-нибудь?

— Оу, у нас кончился Лонг-Айленд...

— О нет, — ответил Фрэнк, копируя тон Эмили, которая рассматривала бутылки.

— Хм... Знаю! Я сделаю тебе Кухонную Раковину*!

— Что? — переспросил Фрэнк, захихикав: он точно не мог неправильно её услышать, поэтому был уверен, что Эмили оговорилась. 

— Кухонную Раковину, — ответила она, тоже хихикая. — Выглядеть будет мерзко, но на вкус очень круто.

— Ну ладно, — сказал Фрэнк, пожимая плечами и смеясь. Если честно, он сомневался, что может почувствовать вкус чего-то в таком состоянии. Он не знал, сколько уже прошло времени с начала вечеринки и готов был поклясться, что девушки в гостиной поговорили с ним буквально минутку, пока не утащили его на кухню, но часы на духовке показывали совсем другое — до полуночи оставалось десять минут. Донна сказала, что он должен быть дома в полночь.

Кажется, он опаздывает — прекрасно!

Фрэнк начал чуть ли не истерично смеяться, падая разгорячённым лицом на холодную стойку в попытке заглушить хохот. Эмили спросила, что его так рассмешило, и Фрэнк ответил, что она симпатичная. Он не мог объяснить ей, что нарушать правила — весело, когда ты знаешь, что твоя новая семья никогда тебя за это не накажет. 

Фрэнк не мог уйти без Джамии. Он заставил себя подняться и оглядеться вокруг в поисках подруги. Её нигде не было видно, и, хотя Фрэнк немного заволновался, он не собирался впадать по этому поводу в истерику. Может, Джамия и та девочка, которая ей нравилась, всё-таки ушли наверх, в спальню, как Джамия и хотела.

От этой мысли Фрэнк захихикал, и ему в руки тут же впихнули очередной красный стаканчик. Эмили велела ему не заглядывать туда, но Фрэнк не послушался. Напиток был тёмным, зеленовато-коричневого цвета.

— Такой цвет из-за сока, — сказала девушка.

— Ладно, — ответил Фрэнк, смеясь и делая глоток. На вкус это было ужасно, на языке осталось сладкое послевкусие, которое едва можно было вообще вынести.

— Нормально? Я могу подлить ещё сока, если так слишком крепко.

— Нормально, — произнёс Фрэнк, улыбаясь и отпивая ещё. Он не хотел расстраивать Эмили, она казалась милой.

Так что он просто стоял на кухне с Эмили и пил свой крепкий коктейль, пока девушка смешивала себе в стакане водку с апельсиновым соком. Лучше бы она предложила ему водку, чем эту тошнотворную Кухонную Раковину, но он не будет просить её поменяться стаканами.

— Жаль, что у меня нет сигарет, — сказал Фрэнк после пары секунд молчания.

— У меня есть. Хочешь… подышать свежим воздухом? — спросила Эмили, усмехаясь и вытаскивая из заднего кармана пачку красных мальборо, которая вся была смята из-за того, что Эмили танцевала, прижавшись спиной к Фрэнку, но сигарета есть сигарета. 

— Конечно.

Им нельзя было курить у парадной двери, потому что их могли увидеть соседи, поэтому они вышли на задний двор, который был надёжно скрыт от посторонних глаз белым забором.

Фрэнк никак не мог сфокусироваться, а с каждой затяжкой это становилось делать всё сложнее: у него кружилась голова, и было нечем дышать. Он почувствовал, что его тошнит, но подавил импульс. Ему никогда не было плохо от сигарет.

Фрэнк спросил Эмили, где она учится, и попытался выслушать её историю о том, как она сменила школу из-за издевательств, но перед его глазами всё плыло, и он постоянно отводил взгляд вниз, на землю. Периодически Эмили что-то у него спрашивала — один раз она даже попросила у него номер телефона, но Фрэнк потом не мог вспомнить, дал он ей свой номер или нет, — но не часто. Они немного подержались за руки — когда Фрэнк сдался в попытках докурить смятую сигарету, — но ощущалось это как-то неправильно.

Видимо, Фрэнк так и сказал Эмили, потому что, когда он оторвал взгляд от земли, рядом с ним никого не было, стакан был пуст, а предложения наполнить его ещё раз не поступило. Фрэнк сидел один в темноте и вдруг загрустил; несмотря на то, что он был в кофте с длинными рукавами, а его щёки горели от выпитого алкоголя, ему было холодно.

Ему вспомнился первый раз, когда мама выгнала его из дома. Это было в шестом классе*, после родительского собрания. Все учителя сказали, что он постоянно отвлекается и что это причина того, что он сильно отстаёт почти по всем предметам, и заставили Линду встретиться со школьным психологом.

Когда они вернулись домой, Линда начала кричать, швырнула в Фрэнка его же портфелем, а потом выгнала его из дома и заперла дверь. Всю ночь он сидел у входа, как бродячее животное, прижавшись к стене и пытаясь согреться от внутренней системы отопления. Это не сработало — наутро у него поднялась температура.

Линда снова накричала на него и заставила идти в школу, даже не разрешив переодеться. Когда из школы позвонили и поинтересовались у Линды, в чём дело, она просто повесила трубку. На следующей неделе Фрэнка перевели в другую школу — ту, где не задавали вопросов.

Сжавшись в комок, Фрэнк сидел возле двери, музыка в доме всё ещё играла, отдаваясь вибрацией, и вдруг в голову Фрэнку пришла мысль, которую он давно в себе давил. Мамочка была плохой.

*~*~*~*~*

Была уже половина второго ночи. Донна наконец сдалась и решила позвонить Фрэнку. Муж и старший сын в два голоса убеждали её в том, что Фрэнк просто развлекается, поэтому и потерял счёт времени (на самом деле Джерард сказал ей, что Фрэнк наверняка пьян в стельку _и_ развлекается — хотя она ведь специально сказала Фрэнку не пить). 

Фрэнк не ответил на первый звонок, поэтому Донна оставила голосовое сообщение, а потом через пятнадцать минут позвонила снова. Теперь трубку взяли. Фрэнк сначала ничего не говорил, но где-то на фоне была слышна громкая музыка и чьи-то голоса.

— Фрэнк?

Всё ещё ничего, кроме громких звуков, только теперь они постепенно стихали, как будто Фрэнк отошёл от толпы людей.

— Фрэнк?

— Зачем ты мне звонишь? — спросил он неуверенно, шатко, голосом, так непохожим на свой, что Донна сначала подумала, что его телефон украли и с ней говорит кто-то другой.

— Фрэнк, ты должен был прийти домой в двенадцать. Сейчас почти два часа ночи. Ты где?

— Я на вечеринке, и мне весело. Ты не имеешь права мне звонить!

— Фрэнк. Иди домой.

— Нет! Нет, знаешь что? Иди нахер. Ясно? _Нахер._ Ты не имеешь права мне звонить!

Донна почувствовала, будто ей в живот воткнули нож. Фрэнк явно напился, но знание этого не помогало принять его слова. Было странно понимать, что Фрэнк на неё злится — он всегда был таким мягким в обращении и аккуратным, особенно с ней.

— Прекрати. Я хочу, чтобы ты пришёл домой, тебе ясно?

— Нет! Я не вернусь в твой сраный дом! Я не хочу!

— Мы сейчас говорим не о том, чего ты хочешь. Я твой опекун, и я говорю тебе идти домой сейчас же.

Фрэнк закричал — действительно закричал прямо Донне в ухо — и испустил поток мата.

— Ты не можешь говорить мне, что делать! Я не обязан слушать всё, что ты говоришь! Ты сумасшедшая! Ты сумасшедшая, и я тебя ненавижу!

— Фрэнк...

— Заткнись!

Донна опустила телефон, когда Фрэнк снова начал кричать: он не говорил ничего связного, просто ругался для того, чтобы выругаться.

— Что случилось? — спросил Дон, заходя в гостиную. Эмоции Донны, видимо, ясно отражались на её лице, потому что Дон быстро подошёл к дивану, на котором она сидела, и обнял её одной рукой. Когда Донна была расстроена, прикосновения делали всё только хуже, поэтому она стряхнула руку супруга и отодвинулась, снова поднося телефон к уху.

— ...и я никогда не любил тебя! Никогда! Ты сумасшедшая! — Фрэнк вопил «сумасшедшая» снова и снова, пока Донна не собралась с силами и не перебила его.

— Прекрати это сейчас же и иди домой.

— Нет!

— Хватит. Иди домой.

— Я не иду домой, ты, сука!

— Так! Сейчас же закрой рот, тащи свой зад домой, или можешь забыть о...

— Я сказал — нет! Эй!.. — вдруг голос Фрэнка ушёл куда-то на задний план.

— Миссис Уэй?.. Это Джамия. Мне так жаль. Я почти час искала его.

Донна всё ещё слышала, как кричит её приёмный сын — вот только он не злился на Джамию. Видимо, его ярость была припасена исключительно для Донны. Со своей подругой он говорил умоляющим, жалобным тоном, прося её вернуть телефон обратно.

— Мы сейчас пойдём обратно. Он очень пьян, мне так жаль, простите. Он просто исчез и... не знаю, опустошил весь бар. Понятия не имею, как он так напился...

— Просто приведи его домой, пожалуйста, — жестко сказала Донна, убрала телефон от уха и сбросила звонок.

— Что случилось? — опять спросил Дон.

— Фрэнк напился, — ответила женщина, тяжело вздыхая и пытаясь изобразить раздражение, скрыть боль. Она понимала, что Фрэнк пьян, но за всей этой агрессией стояло нечто намного большее, чем выпивка. Она никогда не чувствовала, что у Фрэнка были к ней какие-то претензии, и выслушать всё это сразу было... ужасно.

— Ты в порядке? 

— Всё нормально, — отрезала Донна и встала с дивана, пока Дон снова не обнял её. В эту секунду из подвала поднялся Джерард в пижамных штанах и футболке.

— Что-нибудь новое насчёт Фрэнка?

— Джамия ведёт его домой, — сказала женщина, подходя к окну и выглядывая наружу, хотя и знала, что они не доберутся быстрее, чем за полчаса.

— С тобой всё окей?

— Иди вниз! Это не должно тебя волновать, — рявкнула она.

— Боже, ладно. Без проблем. — Джерард взял что-то из холодильника и вернулся назад в спальню.

Донна вздохнула и продолжила наблюдать за улицей. Спустя некоторое время она заметила двух подростков, которые шли к их дому, запинаясь. Один из них едва мог идти и наваливался всем весом на свою подругу, которая постоянно спотыкалась, пытаясь удержаться на ногах.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Лонг-Айленд — алкогольный коктейль, в состав входят: водка, джин, белый ром, серебряная текила и ликер.
> 
> [2] Кухонная Раковина (Kitchen Sink) — алкогольный коктейль, я подозреваю, что название имеет смысл типа 'что было, то и намешали'/цвет коктейля наводит на мысли о кухонных помоях; состав я толком не нашла, он разнится от сайта к сайту, примерно: ликер Амаретто, ликер Оранж Кюрасао.
> 
> Привожу составы исключительно для того, чтобы пояснить масштабы катастрофы.
> 
> [3] Шестой класс — Фрэнку примерно тогда было лет 11.


	27. Chapter 27

Фрэнк с трудом вошёл в дом, чуть не утянув Джамию за собой на пол. Он сделал буквально два шага, прежде чем ноги отказались ему служить и Джамия отпустила его, позволив ему сесть. Он почти всю дорогу умолял девушку просто оставить его в покое, дать сесть на землю, но она не поддавалась, настаивая на том, что ему надо передохнуть, а потом они пойдут дальше. Она заставила его идти даже после того, как его стошнило на обочину. Он постоянно извинялся перед ней за это, но она лишь успокаивала его и говорила, что всё будет нормально.

Вот только ничего не было «нормально». Когда Фрэнк лёг на пол, его затрясло. Комната без остановки кружилась вокруг него, и он отчаянно попытался уцепиться пальцами за пол, лишь бы только это прекратилось. Фрэнк закрыл глаза, но всё стало только хуже, и он тихо всхлипнул. 

— Миссис Уэй, мне так жаль. Он просто исчез. Я не знала...

— Всё отлично. Дон, отвези её домой, пожалуйста.

Голос Донны прозвучал не так нежно и заботливо, как Фрэнк привык; женщина явно была зла, и стыд с раскаянием так нахлынули на Фрэнка, что он зарыдал ещё отчаяннее. Но он был так пьян, что давился своими всхлипами, и это вызывало тошноту.

— Да ничего, я могу дойти пешком, — сказала Джамия. 

— Сейчас глухая ночь, а ты пьяна. Я не позволю тебе пойти пешком, что тебя изнасиловали и убили. Дон, бери ключи.

— Да я беру, беру! Расслабься.

Фрэнк перекатился на живот, намереваясь встать на ноги и подойти к Донне. Он хотел, чтобы она перестала злиться, и думал: может, если он сможет её обнять, то она вспомнит, что он на самом деле не такой ужасный, как ведёт себя. Он знал, что отнёсся к щедрости Донны пренебрежительно, оставшись на вечеринке до поздней ночи и вернувшись пьяным после того, как Донна сказала ему не пить вообще.

Он услышал, как звенят ключи — громко и резко, болезненно для его ушей, — а потом оглушительно хлопает дверь, оставляя его наедине с Донной. Фрэнк попытался подползти к ней, но она двигалась слишком быстро для него; когда он безуспешно попробовал позвать её, то почувствовал, как его за плечи поднимают с пола.

— Насчёт тебя: я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что теперь ты под домашним арестом. Мне плевать, что сделала твоя мать — я не потерплю такого неуважения к себе. Ты понимаешь меня?

— Да, — ответил Фрэнк, пытаясь заглянуть Донне в глаза. Комната всё ещё кружилась перед его глазами, но они с Донной на секунду встретились взглядами; в её глазах была злость, он не смог этого вынести и пошатнулся, хотя прилагал все усилия к тому, чтобы стоять прямо. Он чуть не упал на спину, но его удержала жёсткая хватка Донны.

— После всего, что я для тебя сделала... Не могу поверить, что ты вообще можешь так себя со мной вести. Я думала, ты понял, что можешь поговорить со мной, если я сделала что-то не так. Видимо, я ошиблась. Пришлось подождать, пока ты не решишь меня обозвать!

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — спросил Фрэнк, закрывая лицо руками; он отступил сначала назад, потом шагнул вперёд и тяжело осел на пол. Донна отпустила его руку, и она ударилась об пол; Фрэнк был слишком занят накатывающей тошнотой и болью, чтобы среагировать. Он жалобно хныкнул и поднял руку к груди, трогая костяшки пальцев, ноющие от удара. — Мне нехорошо, — простонал он, надеясь получить в ответ хоть какое-нибудь сочувствие.

Донна ведь любит его — она сама сказала, что любит. Он больше всего хотел, чтобы она его простила, потому что потеря её любви, нежности просто убьёт его. Он не хотел, чтобы обычный поход на вечеринку так сильно вышел из-под контроля. Он не знал, почему не ушёл, когда ещё было время уйти. Почему он вообще позволил той девушке всучить ему ещё один стакан? Он ведь не хотел злить Донну!

— Тебя тошнит? — спросила женщина; в голосе её было столько же сочувствия, сколько в голосе его матери после того, как она наступила ему на руку или выпорола ремнём.

— Прости, — проскулил он.

— Тебя тошнит? — снова спросила она.

— Не знаю, — ответил Фрэнк, чувствуя, как желудок бунтует. Он хотел сдержаться, но чем сильнее старался это сделать, тем хуже ему было. — Может быть... Прости.

— Если тебя тошнит, иди к мусорке. — Она попыталась поднять Фрэнка, но ничего не вышло. Фрэнк встал на ноги, его колени сразу же подогнулись, он упал вперёд и впечатался бы лицом в деревянный пол, если бы Донна не держала его за плечо. — Джерард! Иди и помоги мне!

Следующее, что понял Фрэнк — это то, что его ставят на ноги и ведут в кухню. Начались рвотные позывы, и он едва успел добраться до раковины, пока его не стошнило.

— Вот так, — негромко и хрипло произнёс Джерард. Он гладил Фрэнка по спине, между лопатками, и это действительно успокаивало, несмотря на то, что Фрэнка всё ещё трясло.

Фрэнк дважды закашлялся и опустился на колени перед раковиной. Джерард открыл воду, чтобы всё смыть, а потом, наклонившись, поднял Фрэнка.

— Давай, пойдём наверх.

— Наверх? Ну почему? — прохныкал Фрэнк.

— Ну, для начала: до унитаза проще достать, здесь холодный пол, и в туалете нет мамы, — негромко ответил ему Джерард. 

— Ладно, — простонал Фрэнк, пока его несли и тащили наверх в ванную. Когда он оказался на полу перед унитазом, его стошнило снова; Джерард гладил его по спине, пока он давился кашлем.

— Фрэнк, я принесу тебе воды, ладно? Если сильно закружится голова, просто ляг на бок, хорошо?

Фрэнк выдавил что-то неразборчивое и положил руки на ободок унитаза, даже не думая о всех микробах, которые могут попасть на его рубашку. Потом он уперся лбом в предплечье одной из рук и закрыл глаза. Комната всё ещё кружилась, но не так сильно.

Спустя пару секунд он ощутил лёгкое касание к плечу и поднял голову. Тут же к его губам прижали стакан с водой.

— Пей.

Фрэнк послушался, чувствуя, что у него нет другого выбора, раз уж стакан так близко. Он смог сделать лишь два глотка, потом быстро отвернулся, и его снова стошнило. Он разрыдался.

— Это когда-нибудь закончится? — сквозь слёзы спросил он, почти лежа на унитазе, пока Джерард поглаживал его по спине.

— Да, но тебе надо удержать воду в себе. У тебя может быть обезвоживание.

— Я умираю, — всхлипнул Фрэнк. Ему казалось, что это правда: он не мог сделать и вдоха без рвотных позывов.

— Нет, не умираешь. Ты просто пьяный.

— Но я _умираю._

— Нет, ты не умрёшь, пока не протрезвеешь и мама не вонзит в тебя клыки, — ответил Джерард, тихо посмеиваясь, как будто плохие отношения с Донной — это не конец мира для Фрэнка.

— Почему она так злится на меня? Я извинился!

— Почему она злится? — переспросил Джерард, фыркнув. — Потому что ты обругал её по телефону, когда она тебе звонила.

— Нет, неправда! Я не говорил с Донной, я бы никогда не стал кричать на неё! — Фрэнк хотел сказать что-то ещё, но его желудок снова болезненно сжался и его стошнило. Когда он смог перевести дыхание, Джерард заставил его выпить ещё воды, но после этого Фрэнка вырвало ещё раз. 

— Фрэнк, когда мама позвонила, чтобы узнать, почему тебя нет дома, ты накричал на неё, поэтому теперь она расстроена.

— Но я не разговаривал с Донной, — жалобно произнёс Фрэнк. Он ничего не мог понять и просто хотел, чтобы комната наконец перестала так быстро вращаться. Он упал на пол, чувствуя шеей божественно холодный пол.

— Нет, говорил. И накричал на неё.

— Я никогда бы не стал на неё кричать! Она — моя Мамочка, я люблю её, — воскликнул Фрэнк сквозь слёзы. Почему все думают, что он на неё злится? Донна могла бы сбить его своей машиной, и даже тогда он бы не сказал и слова против.

— Ну, ты так или иначе на неё накричал. Может, ты слишком пьян, чтобы это помнить.

— Нет, я не говорил с ней. Я не говорил с Донной, пока был там.

— Говорил.

— Нет! — Фрэнк всхлипнул и перекатился на спину. Тут же его желудок запротестовал, и Фрэнку пришлось сесть. — Я умираю, — отчаянно простонал он сквозь слёзы.

— Нет, не умираешь.

Теперь Джерард точно его ненавидит: он ведь увидел, что всё то, о чём говорила Мамочка — правда. Он бесполезный, неблагодарный, глупый…

— Ну, не плачь, — сказал Джерард, поглаживая Фрэнка по спине, пока того не перестало тошнить, после чего заставил его допить стакан воды. Потом парень встал, снова наполнил стакан и держал его в руке, наблюдая за тем, как Фрэнк опять ложится на пол.

— Почему Донна так злится? — захлёбываясь слезами, спросил он.

— Потому что ты накричал на неё, Фрэнк. Ты обругал её так, как только можно было.

— Нет, этого не было! Почему она обманывает? Я бы никогда не сделал так с ней!

— Но ты сделал, — ответил Джерард.

— Нет! Я бы так не сделал, — всхлипнул мальчик.

— Но ты сделал, Фрэнк.

— _Нет!_ Я никогда бы не стал кричать на Донну, она моя Мамочка! Я люблю её! — И он повторял это снова и снова, надеясь, что Джерард поверит ему.

— Тебе надо выпить ещё воды. Ложись на бок. — Фрэнк подвинулся туда, куда ему указал Джерард, и сделал ещё пару глотков из стакана, прежде чем снова уронить голову на пол.

*~*~*~*~*

После того, как Фрэнк отключился на полу ванной, Джерард поставил стакан рядом с ним и встал, чтобы помыть руки, а потом спустился вниз к матери.

— Он вырубился, — сказал Джерард Донне, которая сидела на диване, скрестив руки и положив ногу на ногу. На её лице всё ещё было видно раздражение, но Джерард очень хорошо знал, что под ним скрывается боль. Она любила Фрэнка, он был её новым сыном — _хорошим_ сыном. Фрэнк разбил ей сердце тем, что накричал на неё и обругал последними словами. — Папа ещё не вернулся?

— Я попросила его купить мне чего-нибудь из фастфуда. Если я так поздно не сплю, то хотя бы поем. Фрэнк сам может сделать себе завтрак утром, если захочет.

— Если он проснётся утром, — заметил Джерард, садясь на стул напротив дивана.

— Майки ещё спит? — спросила Донна.

— Да… Он один раз зашёл в ванную, но я сказал ему идти спать.

— Ты сказал, Фрэнк вырубился?

— Да.

— Ты же не оставил его лежать на спине?

— Нет. Он лежит на боку. Я видел много пьяных людей и знаю, что с ними надо делать.

Донна ничего ему не ответила.

— Он клянётся, что не разговаривал с тобой, — продолжил парень.

— Это не значит, что он этого не делал! — резко бросила женщина.

— Я просто имею в виду то, что он был пьян. Он не хотел ничего такого сказать.

— О, а мне показалось, что очень даже хотел!

Дальше они сидели в неловкой тишине до тех пор, пока не вернулся Дон.

— Мальчик оставил свой телефон у Джамии, — сказал мужчина, пытаясь отдать его Донне, но та лишь выхватила у него пакет с едой, проигнорировав мобильник.

— Я возьму, — ответил Джерард, протягивая руку. Забрав сотовый, парень долго смотрел на него и только потом решил включить. Фрэнк не поставил никакого пароля, поэтому Джерард без проблем открыл журнал вызовов: он не верил словам Фрэнка о том, что он не говорил с Донной, и хотел наглядно это показать, чтобы Фрэнк перестал отрицать то, что действительно было.

Но когда он посмотрел на список вызовов, его глаза удивлённо расширились.

— Эй, ма, мне кажется, я понял, что случилось.

— Джерард, я ем и ничего не хочу об этом слышать, — отрезала женщина, наклоняясь над кофейным столиком и кусая свой бургер.

— Нет, ты не понимаешь. Посмотри, ма. — Джерард положил телефон на диван рядом с ней, и Донна, раздражённо зарычав и закатив глаза, наконец повернулась, чтобы взглянуть.

Последние два входящих звонка были сделаны с номера Донны, который был записан у Фрэнка как «Мамочка».

Как будто не веря своим глазам, женщина схватила мобильник и нажала кнопку вызова, после чего услышала, как её собственный телефон, стоявший на зарядке, звонит с кухонной тумбы.

— Он запутался, ма, — сказал Джерард.

— Он записал меня как свою мать… — произнесла Донна, неверяще глядя на экран телефона. Вся её злость испарилась. 

— И это объясняет, почему он так раскричался — он думал, что ты его мама, его _настоящая_ мама.

— Кажется, так и было, — прошептала Донна, всё ещё смотря на мобильник, несмотря на то, что его экран уже потемнел.

— Ему будет очень плохо, когда он поймёт, что сказал всё то дерьмо тебе, — пробормотал Джерард. Женщина промычала в знак согласия, потом нахмурилась и продолжила есть свой бургер.

— Он всё равно будет наказан.

— Да, это понятно, только не кричи на него. Он же убьёт себя, если ты покажешь, что злишься на него, и ты это знаешь.

— Я не буду кричать на Фрэнка, я знаю, как он всё принимает… Иди проверь его.

— Ладно, — сказал Джерард, медленно поднялся и пошёл обратно наверх. Фрэнк так и лежал на полу там, где его оставили, дыша тяжело и глубоко. Парень перегнулся через него, чтобы смыть воду в унитазе — Фрэнк даже не пошевельнулся от шума, — а потом сел рядом на пол и просто смотрел, как он спит, чтобы убедиться, что он ещё дышит.

Когда Фрэнк тихо застонал, Джерард придвинулся ближе к нему и наклонился, дотрагиваясь до его щеки. Лицо Фрэнка всё ещё было ярко-красного цвета, а по бокам его носа блестели дорожки слёз. Парень стёр их пальцем и откинул грязные пряди волос со лба Фрэнка. Мальчик дёрнулся и застонал громче, сквозь сон подняв руку, чтобы защититься от касаний Джерарда.

Просидев на полу почти пятнадцать минут, Джерард попытался потрясти Фрэнка за плечо: ему нужно было выпить ещё воды, прежде чем отправиться спать окончательно. Но Фрэнк не просыпался, и Джерард тяжело вздохнул. Он уже было хотел вернуться вниз и посмотреть телевизор, пока организм Фрэнка восстанавливается после алкоголя, как вдруг он почувствовал знакомый запах.

— Чёрт возьми, Фрэнк… — пробормотал он, оглядел Фрэнка и заметил, что передняя часть его джинсов стала на несколько тонов темнее остального. — Блять, сколько ты вообще выпил?

Но Фрэнк никак не реагировал, неважно, как сильно Джерард тряс его за плечо.

— Чёрт, — простонал парень, зная, что он не может так оставить мальчишку в мокрой одежде. Конечно, раньше, когда он присматривал за пьяными друзьями или своими пассиями в отрубе, он ничего не делал — это было шуткой или своеобразным наказанием за то, что они не умеют пить, — но с Фрэнком всё было по-другому. Он и так расстроится, когда протрезвеет, не нужно было добавлять к этому стыд от насквозь мокрых джинсов. Фрэнк всё равно будет наказан за то, что поздно пришёл и напился, и Джерард прекрасно знал, как тяжело ему будет, особенно когда Донна выкажет всё своё разочарование. Если и был какой-то способ для того, чтобы уменьшить стыд и унижение Фрэнка, Джерард готов был им воспользоваться.

Он встал с пола, спустился вниз и прошёл через гостиную, ничего не говоря Донне. Оказавшись в своей спальне, он взял пару пижамных штанов и одну из своих старых футболок, в которых Фрэнк любил спать, и потом вернулся в ванную, игнорируя Донну, которая спросила, что он делает.

— Ладно, — сказал Джерард по большей части сам себе, но он всё ещё надеялся, что из-за какого-нибудь звука Фрэнк проснётся и переоденется сам. Это не сработало, и Джерард сел рядом с ним на пол, глубоко вздохнул, а потом взялся за край футболки Фрэнка и начал понемногу тянуть её вверх, обнажая острые бедренные косточки, бледный и чуть пухлый живот, рёбра… Тут Джерарду пришлось перевернуть Фрэнка на спину, чтобы освободить от ткани его руки и полностью стянуть футболку.

Парень ещё раз вздохнул и посмотрел на лицо спящего Фрэнка. Спустя пару секунд он начал искать глазами какие-нибудь ссадины или порезы. Над левым бедром мальчика было лёгкое пятно длиной в три дюйма*: кожа там была чуть бледнее, чем на остальном теле. Видимо, он когда-то порезался.

Джерард взял чистую футболку и медленно натянул её на запястья и голову Фрэнка; он удивился и был немного раздражён тем, что во время всего этого действа Фрэнк оставался в бессознательном состоянии. Джерард не хотел надевать на него штаны. Это было слишком интимно… да что там: слишком странно! Но он просто не мог оставить его вот так.

Джерард снова и снова пытался разбудить Фрэнка, пока снимал с него кроссовки и носки, но тот даже не стонал во сне. Джерард думал, что у него начнётся припадок или что он вообще перестанет дышать — кто-то настолько маленький и худой, как Фрэнк, не должен так много пить… _Точно_ не должен так много пить, подумал Джерард и испустил стон отвращения, осознав, что Фрэнк _снова_ обмочился. Господи, он вообще не выходил в туалет на вечеринке?

Джерард поклялся себе: если он переоденет Фрэнка, и тот обмочится в третий раз, то он оставит его разбираться с этим самостоятельно.

Единственная мысль, крутившаяся у Джерарда в голове, пока он расстёгивал ремень Фрэнка, была о том, что всё это неправильно — господи, так неправильно! Фрэнк — подросток. Джерард не должен его _так_ трогать.

Но он ведь не возбуждался от этого! Господи, да мальчишка весь был покрыт мочой и рвотой, едва ли это могло завести. У Джерарда не было причин винить себя или стыдиться. Ведь то, что он переодевает Фрэнка в сухую одежду, не делает его педофилом!

Запах мочи становился всё сильнее и сильнее, пока Джерард стягивал джинсы Фрэнка и бросал их в стирку. Настало время для самого сложного: снять с него боксёры и не смотреть на то, что под ними…

А может, это и не было самым сложным. Джерард отвернулся и уцепился пальцами за резинку боксёров. За секунду он стянул их до колен Фрэнка и снял совсем, не сводя глаз с костлявых коленей мальчика.

Он только собрался с той же ловкостью надеть на Фрэнка пижамные штаны, но, как только лодыжки мальчика оказались уже в штанах, сам Фрэнк вдруг зашевелился. Осознав своим сонным сознанием, что его ноги фактически связаны, он начал во сне хныкать и пытаться отпихнуть Джерарда.

У Джерарда не было иного выбора, кроме как опустить голову и сосредоточиться, пытаясь вернуть одну из ног Фрэнка обратно в штанину. Он натянул штаны до колен Фрэнка, и вдруг тот издал громкий звук, похожий на крик. Это так напугало Джерарда, что он посмотрел на лицо Фрэнка, боясь, что тот всё-таки проснулся и подумал, что его домогаются — или _бьют._

Но Фрэнк, пусть и напуганный, всё ещё спал; он простонал и отвернул голову. Он всё ещё был без сознания, но теперь уже ненадолго. Джерард в очередной раз глубоко вздохнул и опустил взгляд, но на этот раз не смог не углядеть краем глаза вялый член Фрэнка. Он не собирался разглядывать его, но случайно увидел кусочек его кожи там, и время будто остановилось.

Там были шрамы и тёмные пятна — не только на его органе, но и на внутренней стороне бёдер, — настолько сильно Линда избила Фрэнка тем утром. Желудок Джерарда сжался; парень очень ясно осознал, что это по-настоящему, что это _навсегда_ , и нашёл в себе силы отвернуться, прикрывая рот ладонью, чтобы отогнать тошноту.

Он знал, что Фрэнк может проснуться в любую секунду, но не мог заставить себя снова посмотреть _туда._ Знать о том, что случилось — это одно, а видеть — совсем другое. Это наверняка просто _убивало_ Фрэнка. Каждый день эти шрамы служили напоминанием. Каждый день до конца его жизни. Он никогда не сможет сблизиться с кем-то и обрести уверенность, зная, что однажды ему придётся показать свои шрамы и всё объяснить, всё рассказать.

Когда Фрэнк в очередной раз жалобно захныкал, Джерард покачал головой и заставил себя сосредоточиться. Ему не нужно было, чтобы Фрэнк проснулся с полуспущенными штанами и приёмным старшим братом между своих ног в комнате, где воняет мочой.

Джерард взялся за пояс штанов и резко потянул их вверх, закрывая шрамы и фиолетовые отметины. Не прошло и минуты, как глаза Фрэнка распахнулись, он громко закричал, и его стошнило на пол.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Три дюйма — примерно 7-8 сантиметров.


	28. Chapter 28

Примерно через три часа после того, как Джерард переодел Фрэнка, тот наконец пришёл в себя и оставался в сознании дольше, чем до этого, когда он успевал только снова вытошнить содержимое желудка и прохныкать, что умирает. Джерард заставил Фрэнка сесть, потом, взявшись за бортик ванны, помог ему встать и удерживал в вертикальном положении до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не смог делать это сам. У Фрэнка получилось, пусть и медленно, выпить два стакана воды и удержать их в себе, но когда Джерард поставил его на ноги, он опять пожаловался на головную боль и начал плакать. 

— Чёрт, ты слишком много выпил. Я надеюсь, ты в курсе, — сказал Джерард, наливая в стаканчик ополаскиватель для рта. Он держал Фрэнка за плечи, не давая упасть, пока тот полоскал рот и сплёвывал в раковину.

— Когда я успел надеть пижаму? — спросил Фрэнк со стоном и продолжил умываться.

— В тот последний раз, когда ты проснулся. Ты сказал, что твои вещи воняют.

— Наверное, так и есть, — проскулил Фрэнк. — Я так устал…

— Хорошо. Тогда иди в кровать.

— А Донна там?

— Где, в твоей кровати? Чёрт, нет. Она у себя в комнате. Она _спит._ И тебе тоже надо идти спать.

— Но я нехорошо себя чувствую, — продолжил Фрэнк, опускаясь на пол возле раковины. Джерард вздохнул и поднял его, потом заставил выпить ещё стакан воды и оставил одного, чтобы Фрэнк мог сходить в туалет — впервые за эту ночь туда, куда положено. 

Фрэнк снова упал, не успев выйти из ванной, поэтому Джерарду опять пришлось зайти и помочь ему встать.

— Надеюсь, ты сегодня развлёкся на отлично, потому что такими темпами тебя не выпустят из дома, пока тебе не исполнится тридцать.

— Донна всё ещё злится?

— Наверное. Я не знаю. Она спит.

Джерард медленно повёл Фрэнка вниз по лестнице, помогая ему держаться на ногах и не падать с каждым шагом.

— Можешь разбудить её и спросить?

— Нет. Тогда она точно будет на тебя злиться.

— Оу, — грустно произнёс Фрэнк. — Я не хочу, чтобы она злилась.

— Поверь, я знаю.

— Она теперь моя мама, ты знал?

— Да, да.

— Как думаешь, ей это не нравится?

— _Что_ ей не нравится? — спросил Джерард и тяжело вздохнул, когда они наконец спустились на первый этаж. Ну что ж, ещё одна лестница впереди.

— Что я теперь её сын, она ведь подписала все бумаги. Думаешь, ей это не нравится?

— Нет, Фрэнк. С этим всё нормально, а вот не нравится ей то, что ты напился и поздно пришёл домой.

— Я поздно пришёл? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Да ты что, всё ещё пьян? Ты был в отрубе несколько часов, что ты вообще пил?

— Не знаю... Эмили что-то мне давала.

— О, Эмили? Взял её номер?

— Не знаю… По-моему, мы поссорились. Вроде бы я сказал ей, что ты мне нравишься… Не помню.

— Ты сказал ей, что она тебе нравится, и вы поссорились? — переспросил Джерард и покачал головой, когда они с Фрэнком спустились в подвал.

— Нет… Я сказал, что мне нравишься _ты,_ и мы поссорились.

— Подожди, _что_ ты сказал? — Джерард застыл на секунду, а потом схватил Фрэнка за плечи и развернул к себе.

— Мы разговаривали с ней на улице, она держала меня за руку… Мне понравилось, но я ничего не почувствовал. Потом… Она вроде бы хотела поцеловать меня, но я сказал, что мне нравится другой человек.

— И ты назвал моё имя? — Если Фрэнк сказал какой-то девчонке, что она ему не нравится, потому что он влюблён в _парня,_ то скоро в школе его будет ждать такое, что вся та ситуация с сексом на камеру покажется ерундой.

— Нет… По-моему, нет. Я сказал ей, что мне нравится другой человек, но имел в виду тебя.

— Какого хрена ты продолжаешь это повторять?! — воскликнул Джерард, подвёл Фрэнка к кровати и усадил. Отпустив его, парень отошёл так далеко, как только мог; его сердце бешено колотилось, и каждый его удар рассылал по всему телу панику.

— Почему ты кричишь на меня? — спросил Фрэнк и грустно, как побитая собака, посмотрел на Джерарда.

— Почему… Почему ты говоришь, что я тебе _нравлюсь?!_

— Не знаю…

— Ты _не знаешь?_

— Нет… Мне нехорошо.

Джерард мотнул головой и попробовал заставить себя успокоиться. Фрэнк был пьян. Вот сколько раз ему самому люди, с которыми он только познакомился, признавались в вечной любви под воздействием алкоголя? Некоторые люди очень чувствительны, когда выпивают, а Фрэнк такой всё время; неудивительно, что эта его черта характера стала ещё ярче в нетрезвом состоянии. В конце концов, Фрэнк спросил, не ждёт ли его в кровати мама — он явно не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что вообще говорил.

Фрэнк ничего не имел в виду под этими словами, так что Джерарду надо было просто всё забыть. Ну, по крайней мере, забыть до утра, пока Фрэнк не поймёт, что у него похмелье. Джерард промолчит про его ночное недержание, но он не лишит себя удовольствия подколоть Фрэнка по поводу кровати и мамы — увольте, это слишком смешно (к тому же, он очень хотел послушать, как на это отреагирует трезвый Фрэнк).

— Тебе нужно поспать. Давай. — Джерард снова подошёл к кровати Фрэнка и чуть надавил на его плечо, пока он не лёг. — И оставайся всё время на боку.

— Почему?

— Если во сне тебя стошнит, ты не задохнёшься и не умрёшь.

— Фу, это мерзко, — протянул Фрэнк, пока Джерард накрывал его одеялом.

— Ты сам решил напиться.

— Эмили постоянно мне что-то давала, что я должен был делать?

— Не пить! Ты что, вообще не понял, что тебе становится плохо от всего этого?

— Понял… Но мне хотелось пить.

— Фрэнк, маленький совет: когда тебя начинает тошнить, _прекращай пить._

— Меня не тошнило, пока Эмили не заставила меня выпить Раковину.

— Выпить что? — спросил Джерард, направляясь к шкафу и по пути снимая футболку. Он чувствовал на себе взгляд Фрэнка, и это, разумеется, его смущало. Фрэнк всегда наблюдал, как он переодевается, и теперь Джерард испугался, что все фразы а-ля «ты мне нравишься» как-то связаны с этим…

— Раковину. Весь Айленд закончился, поэтому Эмили сказала, что сделает Раковину.

— Фрэнк, ты ведь знаешь, что это значит? Ну, Кухонная Раковина?

— Это значит, что Айленд закончился.

— _Лонг-_ Айленд. Кухонная Раковина значит то, что ты просто выливаешь всё оставшееся бухло в стакан, добавляешь остатки какого-нибудь сиропа и говоришь, что это коктейль такой. Господи, неудивительно, что ты пьян в дерьмо!

— Почему ты кричишь на меня? — захныкал Фрэнк.

— Да не кричу я на тебя, — ответил Джерард, закатив глаза.

— Джерард?

— Что? — раздражённо бросил парень. Три часа он ждал, пока этот мальчишка проснётся, волновался, контролировал, чтобы он всё ещё дышал во сне… Теперь ему хотелось только одного: чтобы Фрэнк опять уснул.

— Можно лечь к тебе?

— Нет.

— Пожалуйста…

— Нет, Фрэнк. Иди спать.

— А вдруг я не проснусь?

— Всё с тобой будет нормально, ты выпил воды и теперь не умрёшь во сне, не волнуйся.

— Но мне вправду нехорошо.

— А кто виноват в этом, Фрэнк?

Фрэнк в очередной раз обиженно заскулил, но Джерард не удостоил его ответом. Он никогда не разрешит Фрэнку спать с ним в одной кровати — ни трезвым, ни уж тем более пьяным. Он надеялся теперь только на то, что Фрэнк проснётся утром с мигренью и забудет всё, что случилось. Если они лягут вместе и Фрэнк встанет с провалом в памяти и без единого воспоминания о том, как именно они оказались в одной постели, то слишком много нужно будет разгребать. 

— Мамочка злится на меня?

— Чего?

— Мамочка… Она злится?

— Ты имеешь в виду свою маму или мою?

— Маму, — ответил Фрэнк, как будто этого было достаточно для объяснения.

— Нет, Фрэнк. Никто не злится. — Это, конечно, не было до конца правдой, но Джерард не хотел, чтобы Фрэнк снова начал плакать.

— Хорошо, — раздался шёпот. — Я правда люблю Донну.

— Да, я знаю.

Джерард выключил свет, игнорируя тихий стон, который издал Фрэнк, когда в комнате стало темно. Но даже после того, как парень устроился под одеялом и приготовился уснуть, Фрэнк продолжал о чём-то бессвязно говорить, пока наконец-то, _наконец-то_ в половину седьмого утра он не отрубился к чертям. Что ж, примерно через два с половиной часа Джерарду нужно было на работу.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк проснулся, ощущая собственный пульс в висках — молот, пытающийся пробиться внутрь черепа. Он застонал и перевернулся, толком ничего не видя; наконец его глаза сфокусировались на полном стакане воды, который стоял на тумбочке возле его кровати. Свет в комнате был, к счастью, неярким. Фрэнк оторвал взгляд от стакана и перевёл его ниже, на тумбу, где виднелись какие-то маленькие белые пятна.

Снова простонав, он заставил себя сесть и зажмурился, пытаясь вернуть нормальную чёткость зрения. Белыми пятнами оказались таблетки для его кошмарной головной боли. Его руки тряслись, пока он пил воду и закидывал в рот таблетки; спасибо прекрасной холодной воде, которая немного успокоила жжение в горле и дала таблеткам попасть внутрь.

Отставив стакан в сторону, Фрэнк вылез из-под одеяла и начал одеваться, постоянно путаясь в ногах и падая. В конце концов он ударился головой об угол шкафа и громко вскрикнул.

— Фрэнк? — раздался сверху голос Донны. — Всё нормально?

— Да, — ответил Фрэнк, поскуливая и потирая ушибленный глаз.

— Я приготовила обед, тебе стоит съесть что-нибудь.

— Хорошо, — сказал он слишком тихо, чтобы Донна его услышала, а потом встал и неуклюже начал подниматься по лестнице.

— Ты что, вчера ещё и подрался? Почему у тебя глаз красный? — Дон стоял на кухне возле раковины с чашкой кофе в руках и смотрел на Фрэнка с явным разочарованием.

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Фрэнк, проскальзывая за стол, после чего подошла Донна и поставила перед ним тарелку с салатом.

— Не знаешь? Ты вообще помнишь хоть что-то с прошлой ночи? — продолжал спрашивать мужчина, тоже подойдя к столу. Фрэнк напрягся, когда оба его приёмных родителя сели напротив него просто так, без тарелок с едой.

— Я… Я помню одну девушку, — начал он нерешительно. — Она… Она давала мне выпить. 

Сказав это, Фрэнк почувствовал, как его заживо съедает стыд. Он не мог как-то соврать и убедить их в том, что он не пил прошлой ночью, но сказать это им в лицо было… неуважением, дерзостью. Как будто ему было плевать на то, что он сделал. Как будто он совсем не уважает Донну, несмотря на то, что это было так далеко от истины, насколько можно было представить.

— И что у вас было с этой девушкой? Ха, она увела тебя наверх?

— Дон! — Жена шлёпнула его по руке и нахмурилась.

— Что? — Мужчина улыбался, но Фрэнк совершенно ничего не понимал. Кажется, его слова показались Дону забавными, но Донна была явно не в восторге, и это было единственным, что имело значение. Он расстроил Донну и не знал, простит ли она его когда-нибудь.

Фрэнк простонал и закрыл лицо руками.

— Я надеюсь, ты никого не уводил наверх, Фрэнк, — сказала женщина с неприязнью.

— Я даже не знаю, что это значит, — простонал Фрэнк, потирая лицо. Он хотел, чтобы таблетки уже подействовали, но надежда на это быстро испарялась.

— Тогда не заморачивайся, — резко ответила Донна. Фрэнк не понимал, на кого она злится: на него или на своего мужа, но этот её тон всё равно делал ему больно. Ему уже хотелось вернуться обратно в кровать. — Съешь что-нибудь. Тебе станет лучше.

Фрэнк взял вилку и начал есть. Листья салата были свежими, и, несмотря на то, что головную боль они не уменьшили, его желудок наконец успокоился. Пока он ел, родители с ним не разговаривали, предпочитая вместо этого перебрасываться фразами между собой, но как только он положил вилку, Донна сразу перевела внимание на него.

— Я думаю, ты понимаешь, что нам нужно поговорить о вчерашнем, — сказала она.

Фрэнк тяжело сглотнул и уставился в пустую тарелку. Тут же он почувствовал, что его тошнит, но был слишком напуган, чтобы попроситься выйти. Мозг рационально подсказывал ему, что Донна не станет бить его так, как это сделала бы Мамочка в такой ситуации, но тело помнило всю ту боль, которую он перенёс. Если бы Мамочка отпустила его на вечеринку, а он бы пришёл домой поздно — и _пьяным_ , — то наказание, которое бы она придумала, точно превратило бы порку ремнём в шутливые тычки.

— Прости, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, не зная, что ещё он может сказать; молчание начало сводить его с ума. В тишине его память начинала блуждать: как бы сильно он не скрещивал ноги под столом, он всё равно чувствовал нарастающую боль в спине от порки, которая была несколько недель назад.

— Фрэнк… — Донна явно была разочарована, и он не мог этого вынести. Он так сильно любил её и совсем не хотел как-то обижать…

— Мне очень жаль, Донна, — добавил он.

— Да, я знаю, что тебе жаль. Но ты должен был быть дома к одиннадцати, и я сказала тебе не пить…

— Мне _очень_ жаль, — сказал Фрэнк; его голос и руки дрожали. Он повторял про себя снова и снова, что Донна не причинит ему зла, она не будет его бить, никто не будет его бить, но ничего не помогало. Теперь у него были неприятности, а неприятности его пугали. Он слишком хорошо знал, на что способны разозлённые матери.

— Фрэнк, тебе надо успокоиться.

— Мне жаль. — Больше никакие слова не шли ему на ум. Ему, правда, было жаль. Он не знал, чем думал. Он понимал, что мог выпить один коктейль, соврать, и об этом не узнают — но зачем ему вообще лгать Донне и, по сути, на неё плевать?

— Я знаю, что тебе жаль, но ты всё равно наказан.

— Наказан? — эхом отозвался он.

— Да. Наказан.

— Ты хотя бы знаешь, что это значит? — спросил Дон.

Фрэнк не знал, что ответить. «Наказание» значило, что у него что-то забирают, но у Фрэнка не было ничего, кроме еды. Донна обещала, что никогда не будет его бить, но она ничего не говорила насчёт того, что будет кормить. Салат едва можно было считать обедом… Может, больше ему ничего не достанется до тех пор, пока Донна не решит сменить гнев на милость? Он похудеет, вся новая одежда станет слишком большой… И Донна снова будет злиться. Как Мамочка.

— Так что? — спросила женщина, немного сбитая с толку.

— Что я не… получу ужин, — прошептал Фрэнк.

— Не начинай. Ты знаешь, что мы не будем морить тебя голодом, — грубо встрял Дон. Фрэнк вздрогнул, уже ожидая удара. Он так хотел, чтобы это наконец случилось — всего лишь одна хлёсткая пощёчина, чтобы не пришлось больше ждать.

— Мне жаль.

— Прекрати уже наконец. Знаешь, когда ты так часто говоришь это, искренность слов теряется.

— Дон, угомонись.

Фрэнк снова хотел извиниться, но не хотел злить Дона ещё больше. Его никогда не бил мужчина, и он не очень хотел узнавать, насколько это больнее.

— Боже, он ведь знает, что не будет голодать здесь. Зато он знает, что ты увидишь, как он плачет, и будешь мягче с ним.

— Дон…

— Донна, он взрослый. Сейчас ты спустишь это ему с рук, и он никогда больше не будет воспринимать наши слова серьёзно. Ему вообще повезло, что ты уже не злишься насчёт того звонка.

— О, замолчи, — ответила женщина, снова шлёпнув Дона по плечу. Она уже была в лучшем настроении, но Фрэнка занесло слишком далеко, чтобы ему от этого стало лучше.

Звонок. Он помнил телефонный звонок от _Мамочки._ Он накричал на неё, вывалил на неё все, что чувствовал, сказал, как сильно ненавидит её за то, что она сделала…

Вот только всё это он сказал не Мамочке. Это услышала Донна — потому что он, как идиот, записал её номер под именем «Мамочка», почему-то надеясь на то, что она сможет заменить того монстра, который его породил. Он сказал все эти ужасные вещи _Донне._ Донне!

Может, она и нормально разговаривает с ним сейчас, но он знал, что она, наверное, думала о нём. Каким ненормальным надо быть, чтобы сказать такие вещи собственной матери? Матери, которая _больна?_ Она не могла себя сдерживать. Фрэнк мог. Он знал, что так нельзя.

Донна узнает, как он ужасно ведёт себя на самом деле, и больше он не будет ей симпатичен, что уж тут говорить про любовь. Его жизнь была так близка к идеальной, а потом он решил плюнуть на всё только из-за того, что какая-то симпатичная девчонка угощала его коктейлями, и он не хотел терять перед ней лицо.

— Фрэнк, это значит только то, что после школы тебе нужно идти сразу домой, не ходить к друзьям или куда-то ещё, — сказала Донна. Фрэнк не смог ей ответить.

Друзья? У него не было друзей. Больше не было. Джамия оставила его одного на вечеринке, и без неё он умудрился влипнуть в такие неприятности… Он больше не окажется в такой ситуации. Он поклянётся, что больше никогда ни с кем не будет разговаривать. Всё будет так, как было с Мамочкой: он будет тихим, послушным и перестанет путаться под ногами.

Может быть, если он не будет попадаться на глаза Донне, она забудет о тех ужасных вещах, которые он сказал. Но как можно забыть то, как тебя обругал жалкий, неблагодарный демон? За всё то, что Донна сделала, он отплатил ей тем, что накричал на неё и обозвал сумасшедшей… Донна никогда не сможет забыть это. Даже если она сказала, что всё понимает, это не меняет ничего — он разозлил её и обидел.

Фрэнк никогда за всю жизнь не чувствовал себя ужаснее. Это было хуже, чем когда мать унижала его за столом и кричала на него при других людях. Ей даже не нужно было быть рядом, чтобы Фрэнк услышал её голос.

Он _глупое, бесполезное, эгоистичное отродье Сатаны._ Он никого _не уважает,_ как вообще можно быть _таким?_ Неудивительно, что другие люди его _ненавидят._ Он _не заслуживает любви._

— Можно мне пойти в комнату? — сбивчиво спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь не заплакать перед Донной: ему не хотелось, чтобы Дон кричал на него.

— Сначала помой посуду, — ответила женщина. — И тебе стоит принять душ, прежде чем ложиться обратно. 

Фрэнк медленно встал из-за стола, взял тарелку, поставил её в раковину, открыл воду и начал мыть её, дрожа от страха. Его руки сильно тряслись и были скользкими от мыла и воды, поэтому он дважды уронил тарелку на дно раковины. Но потом, как раз когда он хотел уже поставить несчастный предмет посуды на сушилку, он выскользнул у него из пальцев и разбился об пол.

Он вскрикнул от страха и отступил назад от осколков; ужас и сожаление смешались в нём с чувством вины и болью. Они подумают, что он сделал это специально — чтобы отомстить за наказание, — но все они знают, что он заслуживает только того, чтобы его вышвырнули на улицу. Его нужно вышвырнуть на улицу, заставить выживать, чтобы он научился ценить, наконец, то, что для него было сделано: новый телефон, новая одежда, новая кровать, да и просто — у него было место, где он может переночевать.

Его сердце колотилось, он неотрывно смотрел на осколки стекла у своих ног, в его голове беспрестанно проносились образы того, что бы сделала с ним мамочка, если бы он вёл себя хотя бы вполовину так же неуважительно, как делал это с Донной и её мужем. Ему бы нельзя было есть, нельзя было бы появляться в доме, он бы вообще не смог _сидеть_ после той порки, которую она бы устроила. Дурные воспоминания пролетали всё быстрее и быстрее, а Фрэнк мог только стоять и в ужасе на всё смотреть.

А потом кошмар стал явью. Фрэнк ощутил руку на своём плече.

— Прости! — закричал он, падая на тумбу с раковиной и моментально сползая на пол. Он поднял руки, чтобы закрыть лицо, зная, что сейчас ему влепят пощёчину, и зная, что теперь будет не пощёчина, а сильный пинок. — Мамочка, прости! — Он сжал колени вместе, защищая самые чувствительные живот и грудь.

— Фрэнк, Фрэнк, тише, всё нормально.

Руки вернулись и начали гладить его по волосам — но они были готовы сжаться в кулаки и потащить его за эти же волосы наверх.

— Всё нормально. Я не злюсь. Такое со всеми случается. — С ним была Донна, не Мамочка, но это не успокоило его.

Донна прижала Фрэнка к своей груди, положила одну руку ему на макушку, а второй гладила по спине, пока он плакал. Он чувствовал себя таким жалким и слабым: его голова всё ещё болела, тошнота не исчезала, и теперь он даже не мог дышать.

— Тише, тебе нужно успокоиться. Всё хорошо. — Она говорила ему прямо в ухо, это было громко, но эти слова никак не могли проникнуть к нему в голову. Он бесил её и прекрасно это знал. Всё было так, как и говорил Джерард — Донне не нравилось, что он постоянно её трогает. Он только делает всё хуже. Она злится на него, а теперь он заставляет её утешать себя — заставляет ненавидеть его ещё больше. 

Пару раз споткнувшись, Фрэнк всё-таки встал на ноги и выбежал из кухни. Он подскользнулся на лестнице в подвал и почти упал, но вовремя схватился за перила. Оказавшись возле кровати, Фрэнк бросился на неё и уткнулся лицом в подушку, надеясь задохнуться.

Всё шло так хорошо… Донна сказала, что любит его, подарила ему пару книг и одежду на день рождения. А теперь она ненавидит его. Она _обязана_ ненавидеть его после того, как он кошмарно с ней обошёлся. Но он никогда не хотел её обижать! Он любил её, как не любил никого в этом мире, но поступил с ней так ужасно, как ни с кем не поступал…

Теперь она никогда его больше не полюбит. Даже если она разрешит ему остаться в доме, то это лишь потому, что социальные работники заставили её. Точно так же, как бабушка заставила Мамочку оставить его.

Фрэнк крепко закрыл глаза и, всхлипывая, попытался набраться храбрости, чтобы сделать то, что он был обязан сделать.


	29. Chapter 29

Фрэнк снова и снова пытался успокоиться, но, когда ему казалось, что всё позади, тот кошмарный голос в его голове опять начинал говорить. Фрэнк слышал, как мама обзывает его плохими словами: всеми подряд, начиная от «тупого» и «бесполезного» и заканчивая «мерзким демоном». Он рыдал так отчаянно, что всё его тело покрывалось мурашками и дрожало; он почти не мог дышать.

Когда Фрэнк слышал какой-то звук сверху — он надеялся, что это Донна спускается, чтобы проведать его, — он находил в себе силы, чтобы остановить слёзы ровно на то время, чтобы прислушаться сильнее. Но шаги приближались, а потом сразу стихали, оставляя Фрэнка одного в компании своего страдания. Он очень хотел, чтобы Донна спустилась вниз. Чувство стыда не позволяло ему пойти искать её, как и страх того, что она сама или её муж скажут, что он плачет лишь для того, чтобы его избавили от наказания. Они не понимали, что их разочарование причиняло Фрэнку больше боли, чем любая другая вещь, которую они могли бы с ним сделать. 

Он хотел, чтобы его простили, но этого никогда не будет — не после того, что он сказал Донне. Она никогда не забудет те ужасные слова. Никто никогда не будет любить его так, как это делала она — он обменял настоящую доброту и нежность, единственное, что у него было, на алкоголь и недолгое внимание какой-то девчонки.

И ведь он знал, что этой девчонке он никогда, _никогда_ не будет нужен. Он не был ни особо умным, ни симпатичным — и даже если бы это не волновало Эмили, из них никогда не получилась бы пара. Ей бы захотелось того, чего он не мог ей дать. Если бы он попытался это сделать и подпустил бы её достаточно близко к себе, то вызвал бы у неё только лишь отвращение. Она бы увидела шрамы, грубую кожу с пятнами на ней и тут же сбежала бы в ужасе. Если бы он попытался объяснить, что произошло, то всё стало бы только хуже.

Он не нравился девочкам. Он _никогда_ не сможет понравиться хоть кому-то из них.

Жалость к себе и стыд с каждой секундой возрастали, вытесняя все приятные чувства и воспоминания, которые были у Фрэнка, пока он жил в семье Донны. Глупо было вообще подумать, что он когда-нибудь станет одним из них. Майки перестал быть его другом после того видео, Дон и Донна наверняка ненавидят его за то, что он сделал на вечеринке, а Джерард… Если бы Джерард только знал о тех мерзких, греховных помыслах, которые были у Фрэнка, Джерард тоже бы возненавидел его.

Фрэнк больше не мог выносить эту боль. Он хотел только любви, и ничего больше ему не нужно было. Он всегда нуждался лишь в одном: в человеке, _в ком угодно,_ кто бы любил его, заботился и хотел быть рядом. Но кто сможет полюбить демона? Бесполезного, эгоистичного монстра? Мамочка была больна, но она была права во всём. Она видела то, что было скрыто от других.

_Тупой. Бесполезный. Демон. Ужас. Мерзость. Эгоист. Тебя никто не полюбит. Неблагодарный. Урод. Монстр. Псих. Грешник. Содомит._

Мать должна поддерживать своего ребёнка и всегда любить его. Мать Фрэнка не могла даже на него нормально посмотреть, не скривив губы в отвращении. Это делало ему больно каждый раз. Он бы отдал всё, чтобы стать тем, кто был нужен ей. Он так сильно старался, но теперь-то он точно знал, что всё было зря. Долгое время он верил, что может быть хорошим сыном, он знал, что изо всех сил старается слушать Мамочку: убирал дом, когда она просила его об этом, стирал бельё, шёл спать тогда, когда она велела — но теперь он знал о своей испорченности. Его оставили без присмотра, и он поддался своим порокам: напился и лез к девочкам, как и предсказывала мама.

И снова голос в голове Фрэнка злобно зашипел и начал бросаться оскорблениями. Фрэнк попытался заставить его умолкнуть, но ничего не помогало. В груди у Фрэнка всё сжалось, ему стало больно дышать, несмотря на то, что он давным-давно освободил голову от удушающего объятия подушки. Теперь он, повернув голову в другую сторону, смотрел на стиральную и сушильную машины, точнее, на полки за ними… думая о бутылках, стоявших там. Об отбеливателе. 

Фрэнк в третий раз услышал чьи-то шаги на первом этаже, но когда они снова стихли и оставили его в одиночестве, он, прекратив на время свои страдания, наконец-то сел. Ему нужна была Донна, но она явно не собиралась к нему спускаться и утешать. Она не сделала этого и больше никогда не сделает.

Это случилось по его вине, как и всё остальное. Он не заслужил её любви и никогда не сможет вернуть её доверие.

Как только идея и желание воплотить её появились у него в голове, Фрэнк почувствовал, как боль и грусть сменяются паникой. Джерард говорил, что будет больно. Если он сделает то, о чём думает, будет _очень_ больно.

Но Фрэнк едва ли мог представить, что ему может быть ещё больнее. Мама ненавидела его, папа не хотел иметь с ним никаких дел, приёмная семья почти полюбила его, а потом он испортил всё, согрешив. И если они не ненавидят его сейчас, то скоро начнут, когда поймут, какие грязные, неправильные мысли зародились у него в голове по отношению к их сыну — тому, с кем они позволили ему разделить спальню.

Фрэнк глубоко вздохнул и направился в другой конец комнаты, выгнав из головы все мысли. Он взял с полки бутылку с отбеливателем, вернулся с ней обратно, сел на кровать и поставил тяжелую ёмкость себе на колени.

Джерард сказал, что будет больно. Оно будет жечь и уничтожать всё на своём пути. Он не успеет умереть быстро, его крики агонии услышит Донна и отвезёт в больницу. Они истратят кучу денег на процедуры и лекарства, чтобы спасти его бесполезную жизнь. Но он ведь хорошо переносит боль, так, может, он сможет сделать всё молча, и Донна ничего не узнает, пока уже не станет слишком поздно…

Но когда он попытался открыть бутылку, страх снова пронзил его тело, и дрожь стала ещё сильнее, чем прежде. Он не хотел этого делать, не хотел, чтобы было больно. Он не хотел, чтобы Донна нашла его мёртвым. Что если в службе опеки подумают, что это Донна виновата, и отправят её в тюрьму?

Фрэнк, всё ещё с бутылкой на коленях, закрыл глаза и снова заплакал. Он не хотел, чтобы ему опять стало больно. Всё шло так хорошо, он был счастлив — зачем он всё испортил? Почему он не мог просто нормально вести себя? Он и вправду демон… Он был рождён проклятым и испорченным, теперь его может спасти только смерть, потому что тогда он попадёт обратно в Ад. 

Если он сможет переступить через свою глупую боязнь смерти и боли, то избавит Донну и всех остальных от того монстра, которым он станет, когда повзрослеет.

Фрэнк заставил себя открыть бутылку. Резкий запах химикатов ударил ему в нос и вызвал тошноту. Он не хотел этого делать. Он вообще не хотел, чтобы ему пришлось так поступать!

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард решил уйти с работы пораньше после того, как какой-то пятнадцатилетний ублюдок пнул его по яйцам, не захотев заморачиваться и пихать пачки чипсов себе под куртку. Джерарда раньше били и сильнее, но он дико устал после целой ночи, проведённой возле пьяного тела Фрэнка, поэтому любая отмазка для того, чтобы уйти, казалась отличной.

Когда он пришёл домой, его родители стояли на кухне и шёпотом разговаривали. Они замолчали, когда Джерард вошёл, что было крайне подозрительным.

— Что? — спросил он. Дон и Донна продолжили молча на него смотреть. — Где Фрэнк?

— У себя в комнате, — ответила Донна, вздохнула и отошла от мужа. — Ты сегодня рано.

— Опять пнули по яйцам.

— Тебе стоит начать носить шлем, — сказал Дон, тихо усмехаясь и покачивая головой.

— Всё нормально? — спросил Джерард. Наверное, Фрэнк не очень хорошо воспринял новость о том, что он наказан, и поэтому мистер и миссис Уэй стояли с такими мрачными лицами. Что ж, Джерард чего-то такого и ожидал, потому что Фрэнк с двенадцати часов не ответил ни на одно из его сообщений.

— Фрэнк не в настроении. Он плачет уже… Я не знаю, где-то с трёх часов. — Время подходило к семи.

— Я ничего не слышу, — сказал Джерард, подойдя к двери в подвал и внимательно прислушавшись. — Никто из вас не подумал пойти и проведать его?

— Я позвала его ужинать, но он не поднялся. Я подумала, что он хочет побыть один, — ответила Донна и, обернувшись, посмотрела на своего мужа, как будто желая сказать этим, что это была его мысль.

— Вы издеваетесь? — раздражённо воскликнул Джерард.

— Что? — в унисон спросили его родители.

Джерард был в бешенстве от того, что никто не воспринял его предупреждения всерьёз.

— Я же говорил! Не оставляйте его одного, когда он расстроен! — Не дожидаясь ответа, Джерард побежал по лестнице вниз, матерясь себе под нос. Он не мог дышать, до такой степени страх сжал ему горло.

Фрэнк сидел на кровати, держа в руках бутылку отбеливателя, горлышко которой было прижато к его губам. Он пытался поднять бутылку выше; его голова была откинута назад, а на красном и заплаканном лице была гримаса боли. Когда Джерард услышал плеск жидкости, он тут же вышел из оцепенения и кинулся к кровати. Он ударил по бутылке так сильно, как мог, и выбил её из рук Фрэнка; она отлетела к стене, окропив кровать каплями своего ядовитого химического содержимого.

Фрэнк начал задыхаться и кашлять, выплёвывая отбеливатель, который успел попасть ему в рот. Джерард обернулся к тумбочке, где ещё утром перед работой он оставил воду и таблетки, надеясь на то, что в стакане ещё осталось хоть что-то. Фрэнку нужно было ополоснуть рот, пока химикаты не начали разъедать его ткани.

Стакан был почти полон, так что Джерард растянулся на кровати и схватил его.

— Вот, — резко сказал он, прижав край стакана к губам Фрэнка и наклонив его. По подбородку Фрэнка потекло больше воды, чем, собственно, попало в рот, но когда он понял, что происходит, то разжал губы и начал пить. — Чёрт, не глотай, просто прополощи рот. — Но Фрэнк не знал, куда сплюнуть, поэтому нервно оглядывался вокруг. — Плюй уже на грёбаный пол. Давай! Блять, тут уже везде отбеливатель. На пол, чёрт возьми! — Фрэнк послушался его. Как только вода оказалась на полу, Джерард заставил Фрэнка промыть рот ещё три раза, пока стакан не опустел. Фрэнк тут же разрыдался, пытаясь вместе с этим дышать. 

— Сколько ты проглотил?.. Фрэнк, ты должен сказать мне, сколько отбеливателя ты проглотил, чтобы я смог тебе помочь. Ну, чёрт возьми, сколько?!

— Я ничего не глотал, — сказал Фрэнк.

— Блять, только не ври мне сейчас, я прекрасно знаю, что я видел. Сколько?

— Нисколько, — ответил Фрэнк хриплым от рыданий голосом. Всё его тело тряслось, а в глазах не было ничего, кроме отчаяния.

— _Не ври мне,_ Фрэнк. Сколько ты проглотил?

— Нисколько… правда, — всхлипнул Фрэнк. Он вытянул дрожащую руку и уцепился за край футболки Джерарда.

Если бы Джерарда никто не тронул днём, если бы он взял себя в руки и остался на работе, как и должен был сделать, Фрэнк бы проглотил этот отбеливатель. Он бы лёг в кровать и умирал там, пока Джерард бы не вернулся домой в девять вечера.

— Что за хрень случилась, Фрэнк? Ты ведь знаешь, что мама на тебя не злится — ты это _знаешь._ Что за хрень?

Ему нужно сохранять спокойствие. Ему нужно быть адекватным и даже не пытаться от собственного страха кричать на Фрэнка, хотя это было сложно сделать, находясь в комнате, которая уже вся пропахла отбеливателем. На полу уже образовалась лужица, которая медленно подбиралась к ногам Джерарда. Если бы он не решил уйти домой, Фрэнк проглотил бы всё это — и либо очутился бы в больнице, либо умер. Наиболее возможным вариантом была всё-таки больница, но что, если нет? Что, если бы он вернулся домой и увидел Фрэнка уже мёртвым?

Никто не позаботился о том, чтобы проведать Фрэнка, когда он не пришёл ужинать. Они оставили его одного.

Джерард мог спуститься в подвал и найти его тело — холодное, безжизненное. Подумал бы он, что Фрэнк спит? А если бы он до утра не понял, что Фрэнк не дышит и не двигается? Что, если бы Джерард лёг спать рядом с трупом?

— Что за хрень, Фрэнк? — спросил Джерард. К его глазам подступили слёзы, хотя он изо всех сил старался не терять самообладания.

— Я не хочу быть один, — сбивчиво ответил Фрэнк, сильнее сжимая в руке футболку Джерарда.

— Ладно, теперь ты не один. Я здесь. Поэтому скажи мне, что, чёрт возьми, было у тебя в голове, когда ты заливал себе в рот отбеливатель!

— Донна злится на меня, — сквозь слёзы сказал Фрэнк. Широко распахнув глаза, он смотрел на Джерарда так, будто просил его о чём-то — хотя Джерард не имел даже приблизительного представления, о чём.

— Фрэнк, да она вообще не злится.

— Я сказал ей те плохие слова. Теперь она меня _ненавидит._

— Нет, неправда! Да как ты вообще пришёл к такому выводу, а?

Фрэнк опустил голову и заплакал, одной рукой закрыв лицо, а другой всё ещё цепляясь за футболку Джерарда. Парень вздохнул и заставил себя успокоиться. Ему нельзя было кричать на Фрэнка, даже если это было от страха. Он сам был на месте Фрэнка, вот только вместо отбеливателя были лезвия. Если бы кто-то зашёл в его комнату, увидел бы его с лезвиями и раскричался, то те слова, которые бы этот человек потом сказал, не имели бы значения. Это бы лишь заставило Джерарда хранить следующие попытки в тайне. 

Последнее, что было нужно Джерарду — это Фрэнк, хранящий смертельные секреты при себе.

— Эй, всё будет в порядке. Она не злится на тебя, честно. — Джерард сел на кровать рядом с Фрэнком, который продолжал сжимать ткань его футболки в кулаке. Он обнял Фрэнка за плечи, притянул его ближе и уложил его голову себе на грудь. Фрэнк наконец-то выпустил футболку Джерарда из своей хватки и вместо этого обвил руками самого Джерарда, прижавшись к нему. В ответ Джерард тоже обнял его и начал гладить по спине, пытаясь успокоить. — Мама любит тебя, Фрэнк. Ей плевать и на то, что ты поздно вернулся, и на то, что ты напился. Это ничего не меняет.

— Я сказал ей плохие вещи, — всхлипнул Фрэнк.

— Да, но ты сделал это не нарочно. Мама это знает.

— Но я всё равно их сказал и сделал ей больно. Я не хотел делать Донне больно, я _люблю_ её.

— Она знает. Фрэнк, ты даже не представляешь, какая она была счастливая, когда поняла, _почему_ ты сказал всю ту ерунду.

— Я тупой. Вот почему. — Сказав это, Фрэнк сильнее прижался к Джерарду, отчаянно желая, чтобы хоть кто-то сказал ему, что это неправда. 

Фрэнк верил тем ужасным словам, которые говорила ему мама. Джерард не забыл, что такое старшие классы: он верил тому, что было написано на листочках, которые пихали ему в шкафчик, и тому, что царапали на его парте… После того, как его первые отношения закончились неудачно, он начал верить и тому, что говорил его бывший парень: что он некрасивый, эгоистичный, не думает о чувствах других, слишком прилипчивый, слишком пессимистичный… В общем, Джерард думал, что никому не подходит, что другие люди стоят выше его. Было больно осознавать, что никто и никогда не сможет полюбить его, но у него хотя бы были родители.

Джерард даже не мог представить, каково было Фрэнку, который не имел даже этого утешения. Мать ненавидела его, бабушка постоянно унижала, а отец отказался от него даже после того, как узнал, что дома Фрэнка избивали и презирали. Если Фрэнк теряет расположение Донны, то у него совсем ничего не остаётся.

— Фрэнк, она обрадовалась, когда узнала, что записана у тебя в контактах как твоя мама. После этого ей уже было наплевать на то, что ты говорил и делал. Тебе надо было видеть её лицо, она _улыбалась._ То, что ты так сильно любишь её, очень много для неё значит.

Фрэнк вздохнул и уткнулся носом в грудь Джерарда, вытирая слёзы о жёсткую ткань его футболки.

— Не волнуйся ни из-за чего, ладно? Мама любит тебя. Она не хочет, чтобы ты вредил себе.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы мне опять было больно, — прошептал Фрэнк и крепче обнял Джерарда. Тот вздохнул и поцеловал его в макушку, зная, что словами он никак не поможет. Если честно, он бы хотел, чтобы Фрэнк был до сих пор пьян. Джерард знал, что похмелье не сможет облегчить состояние Фрэнка, но, если одного наказания было достаточно для того, чтобы Фрэнк решился на такой шаг, значит, у него в голове было намного больше всего, чем мог представить Джерард.

— Фрэнк… Всё будет хорошо. Никто на тебя не злится. Тебе ни о чём не нужно волноваться. Ты слишком строго к себе относишься, понимаешь?

— Я не хочу, чтобы Донна на меня злилась…

— Она _не злится,_ Фрэнк.

— …и ещё я не нравлюсь Дону. Я не должен быть здесь, если он этого не хочет.

— Да где ты вообще берёшь эти мысли? Мой отец к тебе вполне нормально относится.

— Он на меня накричал, — прошептал Фрэнк, прижимаясь к Джерарду всё ближе и ближе, пока Джерард наконец не отодвинул его от себя.

— Он _накричал_ на тебя?

Фрэнк не смотрел на Джерарда и не раскрывал рта, предпочитая вместо этого сверлить взглядом простыню.

— Он действительно _кричал_ или просто сказал что-то, что… задело тебя?

Фрэнк пробормотал в ответ слова Дона: ему ещё повезло, что никто не наказал его за телефонный звонок.

— Но он не кричал на тебя.

— Из-за этого мне стало плохо, — прошептал Фрэнк. — Я не хочу, чтобы они злились на меня. 

— Люди иногда расстраиваются из-за тебя, и это — часть жизни. Но никто в этом доме никогда не станет _бить_ тебя, мама не будет морить тебя голодом или выгонять из дома. Мы же говорили: если ты сделаешь что-то, чего ты делать не должен, мы просто попросим тебя прекратить. Это самый худший вариант развития событий, и это не стоит того, чтобы тут же идти и _пить отбеливатель._

Фрэнк ничего ему не сказал и опустил голову.

— Я принесу ещё воды, ладно? Не смей вставать с кровати. Ты понял?

— Да.

— Я серьёзно. — Джерард поднялся и поднял с пола почти пустую бутылку, на дне которой оставалось совсем чуть-чуть жидкости: остальное расползалось по бетонному полу.

Он обернулся, глядя в сторону стиральной и сушильной машин; там, возле бутылки с жидким мылом стояла ёмкость с пятновыводителем. Джерард сомневался, что Фрэнк опять попытается что-то с собой сделать, пока он успеет подняться наверх, налить стакан воды и вернуться, но рисковать ему не хотелось.

«Вряд ли Фрэнк будет пить жидкое мыло, но пятновыводитель оставлять рядом с ним не стоит», — решил Джерард, пошёл в другой конец комнаты и поднял бутылку.

— И я возьму это с собой, — сказал он, а потом забрал из рук Фрэнка пустой стакан. — Даже не пытайся ничего сделать. 

— Не буду, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, лёг на кровати и свернулся в маленький клубок. Когда он что-то говорил, то не смотрел на Джерарда, но парень не смог вспомнить ничего, чем Фрэнк мог бы себе навредить за такой короткий промежуток времени.

— Я сейчас вернусь. Попробуй расслабиться. — Он в последний раз посмотрел на Фрэнка, изучая его взглядом, а потом быстро пошёл по лестнице с бутылками и стаканом в руках.

Когда Джерард вошёл в кухню, его родителей нигде не было видно. Он поставил стакан в раковину, собираясь принести Фрэнку обратно чистую кружку, где не было бы следов от отбеливателя, но бутылки унёс с собой в гостиную, где Дон и Донна смотрели телевизор.

Заметив сына, мистер Уэй недоумённо на него посмотрел, но его жена, увидев бутылки в руках Джерарда, вскочила с дивана.

— Что случилось? — спросила она, смотря на Джерарда большими, напуганными глазами, выхватила у него одну из бутылок и в шоке на неё уставилась, когда поняла, что отбеливатель, купленный неделю назад, уже практически закончился. — Он… Он, что… Он в порядке?

Дон тоже встал и забрал у жены бутылку.

— Он это _выпил?_ — спросил мужчина, потряс ёмкость, а потом взглянул на сына с тем же ужасом в глазах, что был и у Донны.

— Он попытался, чёрт возьми. Когда я спустился вниз, это уже было у него во рту. Я же _говорил_ вам: не оставляйте его одного!

— Ему нужно в больницу? Сколько он проглотил? — начала расспрашивать сына Донна, не отрывая от него взгляда, а потом бессознательно направилась в сторону кухни и подвала. Джерард и Дон пошли за ней.

— Он говорит, что ничего не глотал. Я заставил его прополоскать рот.

— Но нам всё равно стоит отвезти его в больницу…

— Если бы он что-то проглотил, то мы бы уже слышали крики. Если вы отвезёте его в больницу, там его просто оставят под наблюдением, как самоубийцу.

— И что нам тогда делать? — спросила Донна, ожидая честного ответа.

— Позвоните его психологу и назначьте сеанс на завтра, скажите, что это срочно. Сегодня ночью я за ним пригляжу. Наверное, стоит дать ему пару дней отдохнуть от школы, пока не будет ясно, что он не сбежит куда-нибудь посередине дня.

— Ты и вправду думаешь, что это поможет?

— Хотя бы не навредит. Ему нужно с кем-нибудь об этом поговорить, если мы не хотим, чтобы такое ещё повторилось.

— Ты уверен, что он делает это не для привлечения внимания? — спросил Дон, который, хоть и был напуган, оставался скептиком. — Ему не нравится попадать в неприятности, а это хороший способ сместить наше внимание с…

— Это было у него во рту, — резко ответил Джерард, подошёл к раковине и налил в стакан чистую воду. Бутылку с пятновыводителем он оставил на тумбе, а потом вернулся к двери в подвал. — Он даже собирался это проглотить, так что, если химические ожоги по всему грёбаному горлу — это способ привлечь внимание, значит, ему и для этого нужны долбаные сеансы с психологом.

— Не разговаривай со мной так. Я тебе говорю: такой, как он, сделает всё, чтобы его не наказали.

— Ага! Например, выпьет блядский отбеливатель, чтобы его больше никогда не наказывали! — Джерард уже не мог себя контролировать и хорошо видел, что его мать этим расстроена: она постоянно смотрела то на него, то на дверь в подвал, как бы пытаясь решить, идти ей в подвал одной, чтобы проверить, как там Фрэнк, или подождать Джерарда.

— Джерард, да мы даже на него не кричали, — ответил Дон. — Ему едва ли что-то грозило. Ему нечего было бояться.

— Вы расстроены, и это _всё,_ чего он боится. Неважно, кричите вы на него или нет. Я не говорю, что он не воспринял всё слишком близко к сердцу, но у него _проблемы._ Он не совсем нормальный.

— Ладно, — сказал мистер Уэй, покачал головой и повернулся к своей жене. — Донна, хочешь, чтобы я позвонил его психологу, пока ты с ним?

— Да. Номер на холодильнике.

— Расскажи ему, что Фрэнк сделал, — добавил на всякий случай Джерард и пошёл в подвал. Донна последовала за ним после того, как отдала мужу пустую бутылку.

Фрэнк все ещё лежал на кровати в комнате, которая теперь вся пропахла химикатами. Когда он увидел, что позади Джерарда стоит Донна, то снова расплакался и закрыл лицо руками. Джерард подошёл к его кровати и сел на краю, не обращая внимания на едкую жидкость, которая всё подбиралась к его обуви. Он положил руку на плечо Фрэнка и осторожно погладил его, пытаясь утешить.

— Выпей воды. Тебе надо больше пить после прошлой ночи, — сказал он, опуская стакан и аккуратно упираясь им в ладони Фрэнка, которыми тот всё ещё закрывал лицо. Фрэнк, в свою очередь, жалобно заскулил, но послушался и отвёл одну руку, чтобы взять стакан. Джерард помог ему не расплескать воду; Фрэнк сделал несколько маленьких глотков, потом остановился, чтобы вздохнуть, прикончил воду за пару секунд и отдал стакан обратно Джерарду.

Тем временем, Донна взяла несколько полотенец с сушилки и расстелила их на полу возле кровати, чтобы они впитали отбеливатель. Когда Фрэнк заметил, что она подошла ближе, то сел и прислонился к Джерарду, как будто желая найти в нём защиту. Джерард убрал в сторону пустой стакан и обнял Фрэнка за плечи, давая понять, что он всегда поддержит.

Но не так много времени прошло, прежде чем Донна села с другой стороны; тогда Фрэнк развернулся и прижался к ней. Джерард понимал, что должен радоваться: Фрэнк принял её ласку вместо того, чтобы продолжать подпитывать собственную теорию о том, что Донна его ненавидит — но он не чувствовал ничего, кроме ревности.

_Ревности…_


	30. Chapter 30

Фрэнк взял из рук своего психотерапевта чашку горячего чая с персиком и травами, которые, как сказала женщина, должны были помочь ему расслабиться и почувствовать себя как дома. Чай приятно пах, и это действительно успокаивало, как и пар, поднимавшийся из чашки. Даже просто держать горячий фарфор в ладонях было приятно, потому что Фрэнк замёрз до смерти, но боялся признаться в этом.

Ему было ужасно холодно ещё с прошлой ночи, несмотря на то, что Джерард заставил его лечь рядом с собой, заявив, что хочет знать, если он попытается встать ночью. Фрэнк был удивлён тем, что до сих пор не начал трястись от холода.

— Мне кажется или что-то не так? — спросила доктор Коул.

— Мне очень холодно, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, крепче вцепившись в чашку.

— О, ты всё ещё сидишь в зимнем пальто...

Фрэнк шмыгнул носом и опустил взгляд в чашку с чаем. Всё, чего ему хотелось — это вернуться домой и поспать ещё, завернувшись в мягкое одеяло Джерарда.

— Может, ты подхватил простуду, — предположила женщина, догадавшись, что не дождётся ответа, и улыбнулась, но Фрэнк заметил, что эта улыбка была неискренней. — Могу дать тебе одеяло, если нужно.

— Хорошо, — согласился Фрэнк, с надеждой поднимая взгляд. Доктор Коул кивнула, встала со стула, вышла из своего небольшого, но уютного кабинета, и пару минут спустя вернулась с толстым пледом и накинула его на плечи сидевшего на диване Фрэнка.

— Должно помочь. Чувствуешь себя лучше? — Женщина села и снова улыбнулась ему, увидев, как он кутается в плед.

— Да. Спасибо, — прошептал Фрэнк.

Потом она начала расспрашивать его о том, что случилось на выходных, хотя уже успела долго и обстоятельно поговорить об этом с Донной. У Фрэнка не было желания делиться с ней ещё какой-то информацией. Ему было стыдно, но вместе с тем он чувствовал полное безразличие ко всему случившемуся. Это больше не имело никакого значения. Он рассказал, как пошёл на вечеринку, как расстроился из-за того, что Джамия оставила его в одиночестве, и как напился только для того, чтобы не выглядеть слишком уж плохо перед симпатичными девочками, которые с ним разговаривали.

Доктор поинтересовалась, почему ему показалось, что он будет плохо выглядеть перед девочками, если не выпьет, но не стала заострять на этом внимание. Да, он напился, но не это стало причиной того, что сеанс назначили на день раньше обычного, или того, что приём не был ограничен по времени обычным часом, а мог длиться «столько, сколько понадобится».

— Так вот... Донна сказала мне, что вчера у тебя выдалась плохая ночь, — осторожно начала женщина.

Фрэнк пожал плечами и уставился в чашку. Чай наконец-то остыл достаточно, чтобы его можно было пить, но Фрэнку не хватало горячего ароматного пара.

— Можешь немного рассказать мне о том, что случилось вчера? — спросила психотерапевт.

Фрэнк не хотел об этом говорить, но знал, что не сможет уйти, если просто будет сидеть и молчать. Он понимал, что Донна будет разочарована, но в то же время не мог найти в себе хоть какие-то чувства, чтобы действительно обратить на это внимание. Он больше не мог плакать или о чём-то умолять и просить, он будто весь опустел и окаменел. Он вроде бы мог ясно соображать, но его сознание было целиком заполнено каким-то густым туманом, из-за чего казалось, что думать нет смысла.

— Донна сказала, что ты... пытался навредить себе, — Фрэнк по-прежнему молчал, и доктор Коул добавила: — Что ты пытался выпить отбеливатель.

Фрэнк нахмурился и продолжил изучать взглядом чашку.

— Фрэнк, нам нужно об этом поговорить. О чём ты думал в тот момент, когда взял отбеливатель?

— О том, что я не хочу... чтобы было больно, — сказал Фрэнк тихо.

— Почему тебе было больно?

Он рассказал ей о том, как обругал Донну по телефону и как плохо ему было из-за этого, независимо от того, что Донна знала, что эти слова предназначались не ей. Нельзя говорить такое вообще никому, даже Мамочке, которая больна. А Донна не заслуживала, чтобы на неё так нападали из-за того, что она всего лишь позвонила и попросила Фрэнка вернуться домой.

— Давай ещё немного поговорим об этом. Как думаешь, можешь сказать мне, почему ты решил, что Донна на тебя злится?

Фрэнк снова пожал плечами. Он больше не думал об этом. Он помнил, как чувствовал себя загнанным в угол, напуганным и неспособным найти хоть какой-то выход, помнил, как чувствовал себя потерянным и беспомощным — но всё утро он в безопасности спал под боком у Джерарда, а после завтрака сидел на диване рядом с Донной и смотрел утренние телепередачи, пока не настало время ехать на сеанс.

— Ты так подумал, потому что тебе что-то сказали?

— Не знаю. Мне уже не плохо, — ответил Фрэнк, в очередной раз пожимая плечами и делая большой глоток уже едва тёплого чая.

— Я понимаю, что твои чувства прошли, Фрэнк, но они могут вернуться, поэтому нам и нужно во всём разобраться.

Фрэнк печально посмотрел на женщину и качнул головой.

— Мне очень нравится Донна. Я не хочу, чтобы она перестала меня любить.

— Почему ты думаешь, что она вдруг перестанет любить тебя из-за того, что ты поздно пришёл домой?

— Потому что это неуважение... и я был грубым с ней. Если бы я поступил так со своей мамой, она бы никогда со мной больше не заговорила.

— Твоя мама часто игнорировала тебя, когда ты делал то, что её расстраивало?

— Иногда. Она даже не могла смотреть на меня и целыми днями молчала. Я не хочу, чтобы Донна так делала.

Доктор Коул долго вытягивала из него подробности о Мамочке и о том, как она поступала с ним, будучи в плохом настроении, а потом попросила рассказать о том, что ему сказала Донна, когда он вернулся с вечеринки. Фрэнк вообще не помнил разговора с Донной, как и большую часть той ночи, зато мог описать злосчастный обед, во время которого Донна сообщила, что он наказан.

Но Фрэнк всё равно не мог толком сказать, о чём думал в ту секунду, когда брал в руки бутылку отбеливателя. Он помнил отчаяние и темноту. Он помнил, что не совсем хотел это делать, но чувствовал, что должен. Все воспоминания были на месте, но между ними не было связи, они казались такими далёкими, будто принадлежали кому-то другому — как будто он видел всё это в фильме и не мог вспомнить порядок событий.

— Ты сказал, что не хотел этого делать? — спросила доктор Коул.

— Наверное, да.

— Почему тебе казалось, что ты должен это сделать? Потому что ты не хотел, чтобы тебе снова было больно?

— Потому что, если я умру, никто не сможет сделать больно мне. И я не смогу сделать больно никому. 

— Ты думаешь, что сделал Донне больно?

— Я наговорил ей много ужасных слов по телефону, — тихо ответил Фрэнк.

— Фрэнк, как ты думаешь, как бы себя почувствовала Донна, если бы ты сделал то, что собирался сделать? Если бы Джерард не спустился вниз и не остановил бы тебя?

— Не знаю, — пробормотал Фрэнк. Он действительно не знал. Одна часть его верила в то, что Донна бы расстроилась, а другая считала, что Донна была бы рада наконец от него избавиться.

— Я не думаю, что она была бы счастлива, если бы нашла тебя покалеченным или мёртвым, — сказала доктор Коул, на что Фрэнк снова пожал плечами.

— Почему тебе так не кажется?

Когда Фрэнк не ответил, женщина предложила позвать Донну, чтобы та присоединилась к ним. Фрэнк никак не отреагировал на это, поэтому доктор Коул встала и вышла из кабинета; примерно десять минут спустя она вернулась вместе с Донной, которая села на диван рядом с Фрэнком и обняла его за плечи.

Несколько минут Донна говорила с психотерапевтом, пока Фрэнк допивал свой чай. Когда он пошевелился, чтобы поставить пустую чашку на столик, Донна начала гладить его по плечу; Фрэнк долго смотрел на неё, а потом вздохнул и положил голову ей на плечо. Ему не следовало обниматься с ней — особенно при посторонних, — но ему больше не было до этого дела. У него не осталось внутри никаких чувств, а рядом с Донной он слабо, но что-то ощущал.

Но доктор Коул заставила его сесть прямо и повернуться лицом к Донне, которая уже в миллионный раз уверила его, что не злится на него и не хочет видеть, как ему больно. Затем Фрэнка попросили рассказать ей, почему он решил, что она будет на него злиться. Фрэнк тихо объяснил, что любит её, что ему не нравится, когда она расстраивается или злится из-за него, и что он не хочет, чтобы она выгнала его или перестала его любить.

Далее Донне было предложено высказать, какие чувства у неё вызывают эти слова — конечно, она сказала, что чувствует себя плохо, — после чего Фрэнк снова должен был поделиться своими эмоциями. Он заявил, что когда несчастлива Донна, несчастлив и он сам, потому что он слишком сильно любит её.

Именно в этот момент доктор Коул спросила, почему Донна значится в его списке контактов как «Мамочка». Фрэнк не хотел отвечать на этот вопрос. Он вообще не хотел об этом говорить. Сделать так было глупой идеей, и это не принесло ничего, кроме неприятностей.

— Фрэнк, ты можешь нам об этом рассказать. Мы не будем критиковать тебя или осуждать, — сказала психотерапевт, нажимая на него, несмотря на то, что _должна_ была заметить, как Фрэнку было неудобно говорить.

— Я люблю Донну, — прошептал Фрэнк, пытаясь притвориться, что его приёмной матери нет в кабинете. Это стало ещё сложнее, когда она положила руку ему на плечо и начала поглаживать.

— Хорошо, — ответила доктор, показывая, что ждёт, когда он скажет больше.

Фрэнк только качнул головой. Что он ещё должен был сказать? Он любил Донну и поэтому назвал её своей мамой.

Кажется, смирившись с тем, что Фрэнк больше ничего не собирается говорить, доктор Коул обратила всё внимание на Донну.

— Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу? Что вы ощущаете, понимая, что Фрэнк воспринимает вас как свою мать?

— Это... это делает меня счастливой. Я очень люблю Фрэнка, — ответила Донна, улыбаясь своему приёмному сыну, и немного сильнее сжала его плечо. — Он мне как сын, и я вправду так считаю.

Эти слова согрели его душу, но ненадолго. Он верил Донне, но какая-то часть его уже знала, что Донна относится к нему именно так. Было облегчением узнать, что она всё ещё любит его, несмотря на всё то, что он натворил; однако то, что она любит его сейчас, не означало, что так будет всегда. Вот этого и боялся Фрэнк: что Донна будет любить его, а потом однажды проснётся и, как Мамочка, поймёт, что разлюбила и начнёт ненавидеть.

Эта мысль пробилась сквозь туман в сознании, и Фрэнк почувствовал резкую вспышку боли в груди. Ему снова захотелось заплакать, но он не собирался приходить в состояние очередного нервного срыва — только не перед доктором Коул.

*~*~*~*~*

— И что с тобой случилось сегодня? — спросила Эллен, погладив по спине Джерарда, который склонился над стойкой возле кассы, будто глядя на стеллажи с товаром, но на самом деле ничего не видел. Он не хотел быть здесь. Он хотел вернуться домой к Фрэнку и отчаянно ждал, пока тот наконец ответит на его СМС-ки и расскажет, как прошёл сеанс у психотерапевта.

— О чём ты? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Джерард.

— Ну, я более чем уверена, что ты видел, как вон тот парень только что запихнул под куртку пачку чипсов, и даже не улыбнулся. Что-то не так.

— Это всё Фрэнк, — пробормотал Джерард себе под нос и вытащил из кармана телефон, снова проверяя его на предмет сообщений. Опять ничего. Он уже написал своей матери, наказав ей следить за Фрэнком, чтобы тот с собой ничего не сделал за её спиной, а она ответила, что Фрэнк сидит с ней на диване и смотрит сериалы. Фрэнк был в безопасности, но он игнорировал Джерарда, а последнему это не очень-то нравилось.

— Оу, что-то случилось?

— Да... Вроде того, — вообще-то, Эллен почти влезла не в своё дело, но у Джерарда не было друзей, а ему нужно было с кем-то поговорить. В общем, коллеги были единственными людьми, кому он мог излить душу.

— В смысле? Что-то случилось сегодня в школе?

— Он не ходил сегодня в школу.

— Он заболел?

— Ага.

— Ага, вроде того? — съязвила Эллен.

— Он пытался покончить с собой вчера.

— Что? Ты же шутишь, да?

— Нет. Он пытался выпить отбеливатель. Я зашёл в комнату, когда он собирался его проглотить.

— О господи... С ним всё нормально?

— Ему не пришлось ехать в больницу, ничего такого. Я заставил его всё выплюнуть. Мы назначили дополнительный сеанс у психолога, но моя мама говорит, что они толком ничего не добились.

— Но почему он это сделал? Он хоть что-то сказал? Я думала, после дня рождения ему начало становиться лучше.

— Так и было. Ему было лучше, но потом его дурочка-подружка потащила его на какую-то тусовку в субботу, он напился и поздно пришёл домой. Его наказали, и он не особо хорошо это воспринял.

— Он пытался напиться отбеливателя, потому что его наказали? — переспросила Эллен, неверяще смотря на Джерарда.

— Мама говорит, он испугался, что она разозлится и перестанет его любить. Это всё, что он сказал психотерапевту.

— Это ужасно! Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что он собирался это сделать только потому, что его наказали.

Джерард не думал, что Эллен стоит знать о телефонном звонке или о том, как Фрэнк обругал Донну, перепутав её со своей настоящей матерью.

— Я просто не могу выкинуть эту картинку из своей головы. У него во рту была эта бутылка... Он ведь действительно собирался это сделать.

— Это так грустно, Фрэнк ведь такой милый мальчик...

— Я вовремя успел только из-за того, что вчера рано ушёл отсюда. Мои родители просто оставили его одного в комнате... Не могу забыть.

— Представляю! Это ужасно — зайти и увидеть такое... Ты уверен, что не хочешь уйти домой?

— Я не могу уйти. Мне нужны деньги, и у меня нет отгулов. 

— Это, конечно, логично, но ты здесь уже четыре часа, и всё, что ты делаешь — пялишься в пустоту, — Эллен отошла от Джерарда, когда к кассе, собираясь расплатиться за наушники, подошёл парень, чья куртка была набита пачками чипсов.

Джерард не стал просить того снять куртку и вернуть краденое, оставив это Эллен, и даже не вмешался, когда парень отказал ей и выбежал наружу. Его мысли были заняты Фрэнком.

*~*~*~*~*

Донна сжала губы в тонкую полоску, увидев имя на конверте, который нашла в почтовом ящике. Письмо было адресовано Фрэнку, отправителем значилась его бабушка. Конверт был слишком маленьким, чтобы в него могла поместиться запоздавшая открытка на день рождения, так что это могло быть только письмо, а Донне не нравилась идея того, что кто-то из семьи Фрэнка будет писать ему — особенно бабушка, которая знала обо всём, что происходило с её внуком, и ничего не делала.

Донна вошла с письмом в дом, но не оставила его на кухонной тумбе вместе со счетами для Дона, а прижала конверт к груди и направилась в гостиную. Фрэнк спал на диване, свернувшись клубком там, где до этого сидела она, и негромко посапывал. Убедившись, что Фрэнк не пойдёт её искать, женщина вернулась на кухню и остановилась возле тумбы, вскрывая письмо.

В конверте было пять листов. Первый содержал сухой, бездушный отчёт о том, как продвигается в суде дело матери Фрэнка. Она всё ещё находилась в психиатрической клинике, но делала успехи вместе с новыми женщинами-психологами. Бабушка Фрэнка писала, что он может не беспокоиться: скорее всего, Линду приговорят к принудительному лечению, так что он не посадит собственную мать за решётку.

Донна зашипела, дочитав до конца страницы. Фрэнка жестоко избили — причём эта женщина точно знала, где и как, — но в ней не было ни капли жалости к внуку. В письме не было ни извинений, ни «надеюсь, твои дела идут хорошо» — ничего. Донна перевернула лист, чтобы посмотреть, нет ли ещё чего на обратной стороне, но письмо от бабушки кончилось. Остальные четыре страницы, как увидела Донна, были исписаны другим почерком и листы тоже отличались. Перевернув все страницы по очереди, женщина заметила на каждой подпись и моментально покраснела от злости.

Везде было написано: «С уважением, твоя мать».

Линде не позволялось никак контактировать с Фрэнком, но она нагло отослала ему письмо, используя свою мать как способ добраться до него. Донна не собиралась позволять этой женщине доставать Фрэнка и причинять ему ещё больше боли.

Она сложила все листы и убрала их обратно в конверт. Убедившись, что Фрэнк всё ещё спит, она достала из кармана телефон и позвонила соцработнице, которая занималась их случаем.

— Здравствуйте. С Фрэнком всё в порядке? — сразу же спросила та. Её уже проинформировали о попытке суицида, поэтому в её голосе слышалось искреннее беспокойство.

— Да. Пару часов назад мы вернулись от психотерапевта, но я хотела рассказать вам о том, что нашла сегодня в почте.

— Хорошо.

— Я увидела письмо от бабушки Фрэнка и открыла его. Я пока не показывала письмо Фрэнку, потому что не хочу расстраивать его ещё больше, но это не всё. В конверте было ещё и письмо от его матери.

— О нет, это абсолютно неприемлемо! Я свяжусь с клиникой, где находится Линда, и попрошу, чтобы они проверяли все её отправления. Это недопустимо. Хорошо, что это письмо прочли именно вы, а не Фрэнк.

— Я ничего не читала. Я... честно, я просто не хочу портить себе настроение, да и Фрэнк ещё подумает, что я злюсь на него.

— Да, вы правы. Могу я зайти сегодня и забрать письмо? Мне нужно будет показать его в клинике, чтобы там поняли, насколько это важно, и чтобы Линда не смогла солгать.

— Об этом я и не подумала... Да, отлично. Вам всё равно нужно будет проверить условия дома. Вы сможете сделать это сегодня или придёте в среду, как обычно?

— Я вполне могу проверить ваш дом сегодня, — женщины обсудили это и решили, что наиболее удачным временем для визита соцработницы будет вечер, когда все уже поужинают, чтобы Фрэнк не переволновался и не потерял аппетит. — Кстати, вы вполне может отдать ему письмо от бабушки. На самом деле вам не стоит изучать его почту... хотя сейчас это послужило всем во благо.

— Я не очень хочу давать ему это письмо сейчас. Оно не особенно приятное, — негромко ответила Донна.

— В таком случае я бы подождала пару дней, а потом спросила бы, хочет он прочесть письмо или нет. Опять же, вы не можете скрывать от него почту, но мы ведь не знаем, как он отреагирует на письмо.

Женщины поговорили ещё несколько минут, пока собеседница Донны не сказала, что ей пора идти на проверку в другую семью. Повесив трубку, Донна внимательно посмотрела на конверт. Потом она в последний раз убедилась в том, что Фрэнк спит, села за стол на кухне и начала читать.

На первых двух страницах говорилось о том, чем Линда занимается в клинике: с кем она общается, с кем — нет, кто ей нравится, а кто — не очень. Следующий лист начался с фразы о том, что Линда делает успехи, и на секунду Донне показалось, что это доброе и светлое письмо, в котором Линда внезапно осознаёт, какой ужасной она была матерью, и раскаивается за то, что сделала с Фрэнком.

Но на оборотной стороне Линда вдруг начала в подробностях описывать то, как мысли о Фрэнке больше не наполняют её ненавистью и отвращением. Теперь она ничего не чувствовала, думая о своём сыне. Абсолютно ничего. Линда писала, что это облегчение, что она чувствует себя намного лучше, когда находится вдали от него.

Донне хотелось заплакать. Она не могла даже представить, что могло бы заставить её саму написать такие ужасные вещи о своих детях. Пройти путь от ненависти к собственному сыну до полного безразличия и называть это «успехами» — это было отвратительно.

Донна продолжала читать, качая головой и в бессилии сжимая кулаки от того, с какой лёгкостью эта женщина писала такие вещи. На третьей странице, наконец, появилось упоминание той жестокости, с какой Линда обращалась с Фрэнком, но извинениями назвать это было сложно. Линда осмелилась выразить сожаление по поводу наказания, которому подвергла Фрэнка в тот злополучный день, но это было не всё: она надеялась на то, что избавила Фрэнка от греха — возможности иметь детей.

Она надеялась на то, что нанесла Фрэнку непоправимый вред. Она надеялась на то, что он никогда не сможет вырасти и создать собственную семью.

Почему ей так хотелось лишить Фрэнка этой радости? Ничто в мире не могло сравниться с тем счастьем, которое давали дети; может быть, такой монстр, как Линда, этого и не понимал, но тем не менее она была не вправе лишать своего сына права на это чудо. Она всё ещё испытывала удовольствие от той боли, которую причинила Фрэнку и которой разбила сердце Донне.

Донна никогда не видела, как Линда обращается с Фрэнком — она знала лишь о последствиях, — но теперь она осознала, какую власть имела миссис Айеро над своим ребёнком. Именно из-за неё Фрэнк был готов проглотить отбеливатель, чтобы не разочаровывать дорогого ему человека. Он был жертвой, но и мать, и бабушка в один голос обвиняли его в том, что из-за него Линда оказалась осуждённой за свои поступки.

В письме не было никакой злобы и агрессии, которые ожидала увидеть Донна, но во втором абзаце на последней странице Линда написала: «Надеюсь, твоя новая семья знает, что такое дисциплина, иначе ты просто сядешь им на шею и воспользуешься их гостеприимством. Когда ты покажешь им свою сущность, я уверена, что они не потерпят тебя больше ни секунды. Если бы ты умел правильно себя вести, мне бы не пришлось волноваться, что ты когда-нибудь окажешься на улице, как собака».

Это сбило Донну с толку и вместе с тем разозлило её. Сначала Линда открыто показывает, как негативно она относится к Фрэнку, а потом заявляет, что волнуется, как бы он не оказался на улице. Это была явная манипуляция — завуалированное послание Фрэнку: его никто не любит, но Линда, и только Линда, является тем человеком, который не хочет видеть его без крыши над головой. Да, та самая Линда, которая выгоняла его под дождь на всю ночь и морила голодом до обмороков...

Донна даже не осознавала, что плачет, пока не увидела капли на листах бумаги. Было так больно приоткрывать эту завесу в жизнь Фрэнка и видеть, пусть и небольшую, часть того, что происходило у него дома. Он любил свою мать несмотря ни на что — несмотря даже на то, что он сказал тогда по телефону, он любил эту женщину, которая постоянно била и унижала его. Он верил каждому её слову, и Донна была уверена: если он когда-нибудь прочтёт это письмо, то сразу же решит, что его мать права и что новая семья только и мечтает от него избавиться.

Но тут скрип входной двери выдернул Донну из мыслей, она быстро скомкала письмо и встала из-за стола. Она понимала, что письмо надо сохранить для соцработницы, но ей куда-то нужно было выплеснуть злость. Немного подумав, Донна расправила листы ровно настолько, чтобы они поместились обратно в конверт, а потом засунула его в один из кухонных шкафчиков.

— Привет, — сказал Майки, скинув с плеча рюкзак, который тут же упал на пол. Донна посмотрела на него, на своего сына, пытаясь придумать хоть один повод, который бы заставил её сделать ему больно. — Что? — спросил он, глядя на неё в недоумении. — Ты плачешь?

— Нет, я не плачу, — ответила Донна, отворачиваясь от него.

— Фрэнку уже лучше?

— Не знаю, Майки. Он спит на диване, — продолжила женщина, выходя из столовой и направляясь в гостиную. Там она наклонилась над диваном и стала гладить Фрэнка по плечу, пока он не проснулся, потянувшись и перекатившись на бок. Он открыл глаза и удивлённо посмотрел на Донну. — Майки дома. Вам стоит начать делать уроки, пока я готовлю ужин.

— Ужин? — переспросил Фрэнк, всё ещё ничего не понимая, и потёр глаза.

— Да. Я скоро начну готовить ужин.

— Я помогу, — пробормотал он сонно и сел.

— Тебе надо делать уроки, — повторила Донна и снова погладила его по плечу, чтобы показать, что она не злится и не расстраивается.

— Почему ты плачешь? — спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь окончательно проснуться.

— Я не плачу, пойдём. Вставай.

— Я что-то не то сказал? — продолжил расспрашивать её Фрэнк, и в его глазах промелькнула тень извечного страха и ужаса.

— Нет.

— Я могу и помочь с ужином, и сделать уроки, — ответил он, встал с дивана и обошёл его, чтобы обнять Донну, которая прижала его к себе, погладила по плечу, а потом поцеловала в макушку.

— Когда сделаешь уроки, то сможешь прийти и помочь, хорошо? Я только собираюсь начать готовить нут, а ты сам знаешь, на это нужно время.

— Тогда я помогу почистить нут, а потом пойду делать уроки...

— Всё нормально. Я хочу, чтобы ты сделал домашнее задание.

Фрэнк явно колебался, но в конце концов опустил голову и согласился.

— Пошли, — вдруг произнёс Майки, вклиниваясь между ними и укладывая руку Фрэнку на плечи, — я должен рассказать тебе о том, что случилось на уроке английского. — он говорил так тихо, будто не хотел, чтобы Донна услышала его.

— Ты наконец-то пригласил её? — спросил Фрэнк, с готовностью уходя наверх вместе с Майки, который даже не взял рюкзак.

— Ну, — начал тот, пока они шли по лестнице, — вот в чём дело... — история оборвалась на полуслове, и Донна услышала, как закрывается дверь в спальню.


	31. Chapter 31

По вторникам Джерард не работал, за что был бесконечно благодарен вселенной. В тот же день Донна собралась пойти в продуктовый и предложила Фрэнку составить ей компанию, но он отказался, сославшись на то, что слишком устал. Ну да, конечно, он устал и хотел спать, ведь весь понедельник он лежал на диване, просыпаясь только ради обеда и ужина, а ночь провёл, сидя на кровати Джерарда и играя в Марио на древней приставке. Теперь настало утро вторника, и Фрэнк мечтал только о том, что ляжет, наконец, спать. Донна не решилась бы оставить Фрэнка дома без присмотра, но, узнав, что её старший сын именно в этот день не работает, всё-таки отправилась в магазин одна.

Перед её уходом они с Фрэнком вместе сели за стол, чтобы ещё раз полистать кулинарную книгу и выбрать, что приготовить на этой неделе. Джерард, стоя возле раковины на кухне, наблюдал за ними, пил свою первую чашку кофе и ждал, когда сварится вторая. Донна всё гладила и гладила Фрэнка по спине; они так склонились над книгой, что Джерард невольно представил на их месте воспитательницу в детском саду и маленького ребёнка, которого она учит читать.

Джерард покачал головой, размышляя про себя о том, сможет ли Фрэнк когда-нибудь повзрослеть и каким человеком он тогда станет, если ответ на первый вопрос — «да». Даже постоянно посещая сеансы психотерапевта, Фрэнк вёл себя как маленький ребёнок, и вероятность того, что это когда-нибудь изменится, была невелика. Он не нуждался в независимости и не хотел быть самостоятельным, в отличие от Джерарда в те же годы. Для многих подростков было естественно протестовать и бунтовать против своих родителей, но Фрэнк был затравлен своей матерью настолько, что хотел только одного: всегда быть послушным. Джерард мечтал заработать достаточно денег для того, чтобы переехать в собственное жильё, но был почти полностью уверен в том, что мечта Фрэнка — остаться в доме Донны вместе с ней до тех пор, пока они оба не постареют.

Почти два дня назад он всерьёз намеревался уйти из жизни одним из самых мучительных способов, известных человечеству, но, если судить по тому, как Фрэнк улыбался, глядя сейчас на Донну, он был чуть ли не самым счастливым на Земле. Конечно, в его глазах ещё можно было заметить скрытую грусть, если присмотреться, но он улыбался Донне, и это было абсолютно искренне.

— Джерард?

Обращение выдернуло парня из раздумий, но он не услышал, кто именно позвал его.

— Что? — спросил он, прищурился и попытался внимательно вглядеться в лица Донны и Фрэнка.

— Хочешь... выбрать с нами что-нибудь? — предложил Фрэнк, не сводя с него глаз поначалу, но потом немного покраснел и отвернулся.

— Уже иду, — ответил Джерард, неспешно направляясь с практически пустой кружкой в руках к столу.

Он не мог отрицать, что большая часть тех веганских блюд, что готовила Донна, были на вкус довольно хороши, но он не был уверен, что хочет знать, какие продукты входят в их состав. Тофу вызывал у него рвотный рефлекс своим видом, но его не особенно волновало наличие тофу в пище, если он об этом не знал и не чувствовал его вкус. В общем, Джерард не имел желания знать, где конкретно стоит ожидать эту мерзость, потому что тогда он невольно испортит всем обед или ужин.

Он подошёл, встал позади Фрэнка и заглянул в раскрытую книгу. Донна составляла список продуктов, которые нужно купить, и самой первой позицией в нём было тофу. Джерард скривился, но, к счастью, Фрэнк этого не увидел.

— А что вы уже выбрали? — полюбопытствовал он, наклоняясь вперёд; Фрэнк принялся листать книгу, немного сбивчиво рассказывая о каждом блюде, на котором они с Донной остановились. — Вот это вполне неплохо выглядит, — заметил Джерард, указывая на одну из тех страниц, которые были пропущены. Фрэнк тут же вернулся к ней, а потом взглянул на Донну.

— Мы можем приготовить и это тоже? — спросил он. Женщина взглянула на ингредиенты и сам рецепт и задумчиво кивнула.

— Тогда будет неплохо, если ты мне поможешь с ним: много чего нужно сделать до самой готовки.

Фрэнк обернулся и посмотрел на Джерарда так, будто ждал, что тот его ударит, а потом перевёл внимание обратно на Донну.

— Если это слишком...

— Это не слишком, Фрэнки, — перебила его Донна. — Тебе просто придётся помочь мне на кухне, если мы хотим успеть всё приготовить до ужина.

— Я могу помочь. Я всегда могу помочь...

— Тогда ты прекрасно знаешь, что это не «слишком», — подытожила Донна, убрала руку со спины Фрэнка, притянула его поближе, чтобы поцеловать в макушку, а потом сразу отпустила. Фрэнк пару секунд неотрывно смотрел на неё, будто пытаясь понять, что произошло, но потом снова вернулся к кулинарной книге.

Выбрав ещё одно блюдо, Донна закончила составлять список и ушла за покупками, пообещав купить Фрэнку какой-нибудь вкусный сюрприз, несмотря на то, что он ничего не просил — так обычно делают родители, чтобы ребёнок слушался няню, пока их нет.

За Донной закрылась дверь, но Фрэнк продолжал сидеть за столом, пока Джерард не прокашлялся. Громкий звук вырвал его из раздумий, поэтому он встал, убрал книгу в шкаф и направился к лестнице в подвал, собираясь, видимо, спуститься в их с Джерардом комнату.

— Куда ты идёшь? — поинтересовался Джерард. Фрэнк нервно дёрнулся и испуганно взглянул на Джерарда, несмотря на то, что он даже не повысил голос.

— Я хотел поспать...

— Тебе как раз не надо спать сейчас, иначе ночью ты опять не уснёшь.

— Но... У меня скоро приём. Я хотел пойти поспать.

— Не я виноват в том, что ты не спал всю ночь и играл в Марио.

— Я спал...

— Я лёг спать в три часа, и ты всё ещё играл, — заметил Джерард. — Пошли, посмотрим телевизор или придумаем ещё что-нибудь.

— Но я устал...

Джерард вздохнул, не в состоянии скрыть разочарование. Фрэнк _никогда_ ни с кем не спорит, кроме него.

— А кто в этом виноват? — Джерард приподнял бровь и скрестил руки на груди. Он ожидал услышать в ответ что-то вроде «Если бы Донна была здесь, она бы сказала тебе отстать от меня», но Фрэнк лишь нахмурился.

— Но у меня скоро приём, — упрямо повторил он.

— Фрэнк, я не дам тебе спать весь день. Ты сможешь лечь после приёма.

— Но тогда мы будем ужинать...

— Значит, пойдёшь спать после ужина, — ответил Джерард.

— Но я очень устал, — возразил ему Фрэнк и, кажется, даже немного разозлился. Увидев вспышку раздражения в его глазах, Джерард задумался над тем, сможет ли он раззадорить его ещё больше. Хотя, пожалуй, если он спровоцирует Фрэнка, это вряд ли закончится хорошо: тот опять будет чувствовать себя виноватым и может снова попытаться причинить себе боль.

— Не спи, — бросил Джерард, повернувшись к Фрэнку спиной, и ушёл в гостиную. Он услышал какой-то нечленораздельный стон, и пару секунд спустя Фрэнк уже оказался рядом с ним, грузно плюхаясь на диван.

— Я не хочу не спать...

— Возьми приставку и поиграй. Прошлой ночью она прекрасно не давала тебе заснуть.

— Я хотел дойти до третьего мира...

— Дошёл?

— Нет.

— Так и застрял на втором?

— Нет. Я плохо играю и постоянно умираю... Это глупо. Дурацкая игра.

— Игра не дурацкая, просто ты не знаешь всех уловок.

— Но Майки может пройти весь второй мир...

— Майки играет в Марио где-то с двух лет, и если бы он до сих пор не знал, как пройти весь второй мир, то я бы сказал, что у него проблемы с головой.

— Может, это у меня проблемы с головой, потому что я не могу его пройти...

— Я же тебе сказал, — начал Джерард, поднимаясь с дивана, — ты просто не знаешь всех наших уловок.

— Ты куда? — спросил Фрэнк, испуганно смотря на Джерарда; кажется, он подумал, что разозлил парня, и теперь тот сбегает подальше от него.

— Хочу взять приставку и всё тебе показать.

— Можешь не показывать, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк. — Я буду молчать.

— Заткнись, — ответил Джерард и ушёл на кухню, чтобы спуститься в подвал. Он надеялся, что его последняя фраза не покажется Фрэнку слишком уж грубой. Он знал, что Фрэнк всё воспринимает близко к сердцу, но хотел, чтобы жизнь, наконец, вернулась в обычную колею. Если все будут ходить вокруг него на цыпочках, то это никак не поможет восстановлению Фрэнка, к тому же ему надо знать, что в большом мире люди часто говорят абсолютно необдуманные и не очень вежливые слова, и это не значит, что каждое такое слово он должен принимать на свой счёт.

В общем, Джерард спустился и быстро схватил все провода, саму консоль и диск с игрой, чтобы Фрэнк не успел ничего натворить, оставшись в одиночестве. Когда он вернулся, то обнаружил Фрэнка растянувшимся на диване и пытающимся уснуть; он даже не открыл глаза, когда Джерард начал подключать приставку. Всё было готово через минуту, игра была запущена, поэтому Джерард подошёл к дивану и пристально посмотрел на Фрэнка, который либо преуспел в том, чтобы уснуть, либо очень хорошо изображал спящего.

Джерард ещё пару секунд сверлил Фрэнка взглядом, а потом повернулся и сел ему на ноги. Почувствовав вес чужого тела на себе, Фрэнк тотчас же подскочил и начал возиться и ёрзать, издавая раздражённое шипение, прямо как кот. Джерард приподнялся ровно настолько, чтобы Фрэнк смог вытащить из-под него свои ноги, а потом бросил ему джойстик.

— Ты — игрок номер два, — сообщил он.

— Я не хочу играть, я хочу спать.

— Нет, мы играем, — продолжил настаивать Джерард.

— Но я проигрываю.

— Именно поэтому мы и собираемся играть — чтобы ты не проигрывал. Тебе стоит набраться уверенности в себе, Фрэнки.

— Когда же вы перестанете меня так называть? Мне не четыре года, — проворчал Фрэнк, переворачивая в руке джойстик.

— Если ты пройдёшь второй мир, я скажу маме, чтобы она не называла тебя Фрэнки.

— Окей, — тут же согласился Фрэнк.

Первые пару уровней самооценка Фрэнка падала всё ниже и ниже, несмотря на то, что Джерард подсказывал ему, где находятся тайные комнаты и специальные предметы — Фрэнк всё запоминал, но его Луиджи всё равно постоянно погибал, и это сказывалось на его настроении.

Джерард играл в эту игру просто несчётное количество раз в возрасте Фрэнка — и даже будучи младше, — и мог пройти все уровни примерно за две минуты, но он понимал, как Фрэнк расстраивается, когда видит, как плохо играет по сравнению с ним, поэтому нарочно начал ошибаться и регулярно падать. Конечно, он не совершал совсем уж глупых ошибок и делал вид, что злится, каждый раз, когда его герой погибал, чтобы Фрэнку и в голову не пришло, что он поддаётся.

Не прошло и пятнадцати минут, как они добрались до второго мира.

Фрэнк сидел, скрестив ноги, и постоянно придвигался ближе к Джерарду, пока они проходили второй мир, но Джерард старался особенно об этом не задумываться. Он сказал себе, что Фрэнк просто не может усидеть на месте, но когда их колени один раз соприкоснулись, он понял, что Фрэнк делает это специально. Каждый раз, когда Фрэнк проигрывал, он от досады дёргал ногами вверх-вниз и раздражённо ворчал, задевая своим коленом Джерарда, но больше ничего, хоть отдалённо похожего на злость, не проявлял. Джерард вспомнил, что Фрэнку запрещалось показывать такие эмоции. Если он хоть раз в жизни злился на свою мать, то после этого с него наверняка сдирали кожу живьём. В целом, раздражение и даже ярость не были Фрэнку незнакомы — уж если он был способен обругать свою мать так, как он сделал это по телефону, то внутри него точно кипел целый котёл тщательно скрытой злости.

Джерард хотел, чтобы это всё вышло наружу, пока Фрэнк не оказался настоящей бомбой замедленного действия. А есть ли лучший путь кого-нибудь разозлить, чем проигрыш в дурацкой видеоигре?

— Хочешь, я пройду этот уровень за тебя? — спросил он, когда Фрэнк во второй раз провалился на третьем уровне второго мира.

— Нет, — проворчал Фрэнк.

— Уверен?

— Да...

— Точно? Потому что я могу.

— Иди к чёрту, — прошипел Фрэнк.

Джерард негромко засмеялся и откинулся на спинку дивана. Фрэнк выругался, и у него тут же встал ком в горле; он занервничал, уставился в экран и совсем замолчал, явно боясь того, что может случиться дальше после такого.

Но всё-таки волнение помогло ему, потому что в третий раз он успешно прошёл уровень.

— Вот видишь, я говорил тебе, ты пройдёшь.

— Это было долго, — тихо ответил ему Фрэнк. — И тут ещё... пять уровней с дурацкими замками, — казалось, что он сейчас заплачет; Джерард бы засмеялся, если бы он не выглядел так жалко.

— Можно использовать флейту и пропустить этот мир, если хочешь, — предложил Джерард.

— Но я хочу его пройти...

— У тебя есть флейта.

— Потому что ты сказал мне, где взять её.

— И что? Это спрятанный предмет, ты никак не найдёшь его, если никто не скажет, где он.

— Но если я пропущу этот мир, то никогда не пройду его...

— Но зачем тебе флейта, если ты не собираешься ей пользоваться? Самые сложные миры — это второй и восьмой. Если ты дойдёшь до... вроде бы шестого, то сможешь найти там костюм енота.

— Ладно, — пробормотал Фрэнк, сдался и использовал флейту, чтобы перейти в другой мир.

— Не выбирай третий, я ненавижу этот грёбаный третий мир.

— Почему?

— Потому что он — дерьмо, — проворчал Джерард.

Фрэнк поднял голову, внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Джерарда и выбрал четвёртый мир.

— Я всё равно хочу спать, — снова заныл он, приступая к прохождению четвёртого мира.

— Угомонись. Ты не будешь спать.

Фрэнк устало вздохнул, но продолжал играть и с первой же попытки прошёл уровень. Это его приятно удивило, и он улыбнулся.

*~*~*~*~*

Как только Фрэнк вернулся после сеанса у психотерапевта, Джерард сразу понял: что-то пошло не так. Фрэнк ворвался в их комнату, где Джерард мирно сидел за столом и рисовал, и бросился на кровать. Он сохранял спокойствие — если это можно было так назвать — примерно десять секунд, а потом не выдержал и разрыдался.

— Эй, что случилось? — спросил Джерард, отложив карандаш, и подошёл к кровати Фрэнка. Он положил ладонь ему на спину и начал гладить, пытаясь хоть как-то утешить, но Фрэнк не мог перестать плакать. — Ты в порядке?

Тупой вопрос. Разумеется, он не был в порядке. Всё его тело дрожало, и Джерарду тут же чётко вспомнился тот день, когда он нашёл Фрэнка в Spend 'N' Save, потому что его нынешнее состояние, как и тогда, пугало до смерти.

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, — сквозь слёзы прошептал Фрэнк.

— Ничего? — повторил Джерард, стараясь не показаться слишком циничным.

— Я просто хочу побыть один.

— Ну, я не могу оставить тебя одного, — ответил Джерард. Да никогда в жизни он не уйдёт оттуда — а если уйдёт, то лишь в том случае, если Фрэнк будет связан по рукам и ногам, а в комнате будут мягкие стены, — словом, только когда Фрэнк не сможет себе никак навредить. — О чём вы говорили с доктором?

Этот вопрос лишь усилил рыдания Фрэнка; Джерард поморщился и сел на кровать. У него никогда не получалось кого-то утешать, но сейчас утешить кого-то (то есть Фрэнка) — проследить, что он в порядке и ничего не станет делать, — было задачей первостепенной важности, поэтому Джерарду стало ещё хуже от осознания того, что нужных навыков у него нет.

— Фрэнк, всё нормально, всё будет нормально. Почему ты плачешь?

— Я не хочу об этом говорить! — бросил Фрэнк.

— Доктор что-то сказала тебе? — продолжил Джерард, давя на Фрэнка лишь потому, что ему надо открыться, а не обращать все плохие эмоции внутрь и потом отыгрываться на себе, когда никого не будет рядом.

Фрэнк болезненно застонал и, наконец, оторвал лицо от подушки. Он посмотрел Джерарду в глаза невидящим взглядом, а потом, видимо, заставил себя прекратить рыдания и натянул маску спокойствия.

— Мы говорили о Мамочке и... и о том утре, — ответил он, быстро моргая, чтобы сдержать слёзы, но это не помогло — их стало только больше. — И доктор Коул спросила, почему я просто не перевернулся на бок или не попытался ей помешать.

— Но ты ведь так и делал, — сказал Джерард мягко, чтобы Фрэнк открылся и продолжил говорить. — Она подумала, что ты вообще не сопротивлялся?

— Но я не сопротивлялся... — проскулил Фрэнк. — Когда она... когда она сняла с меня штаны, я сдался. Она всё равно бы избила меня, поэтому я даже не пытался.

— Ты не мог просто так лежать, Фрэнк. Я не верю. Невозможно лежать и просто терпеть такое, это нереально даже физически.

— Я пытался свести ноги, но она продолжала меня бить, а я хотел, чтобы она перестала. Я подумал, что если не буду сопротивляться, она перестанет.

— И доктор сказала, что ты поступил неправильно или... Или что она вообще сказала? — продолжил Джерард. Он понимал, что одних воспоминаний было наверняка достаточно, чтобы Фрэнк разрыдался, но психотерапевт должна была успокоить его до конца сеанса.

— Она спросила, почему я не попытался встать с кровати... А я не знаю, почему. Я даже не подумал об этом. Я такой тупой, что не подумал об этом...

— Ты не тупой. Ты просто испугался.

— Если бы я встал, когда она зашла в комнату, то мог бы уйти, и этого не случилось бы, — снова зарыдал Фрэнк, зажмурившись и уткнувшись лицом обратно в подушку.

Джерард не знал, что ответить. Ему было ясно, что в тот момент Фрэнк просто запаниковал; когда первый удар попал по чувствительному месту, он уже не мог встать и убежать. Сначала его парализовал страх, а потом — боль. У него не было ни единого шанса.

— Она просто пыталась понять, о чём ты думаешь, — произнёс Джерард, поглаживая Фрэнка по спине. — Она не считает, что ты глупый.

Фрэнк ничего не сказал и лишь напряжённо сфокусировал взгляд на столе Джерарда. Ему не был нужен психотерапевт — Фрэнк сам считал себя глупым, и мнение Джерарда тут вряд ли что-то изменило бы.

— Фрэнк, она просто пыталась понять, о чём ты думаешь. Она не хотела, чтобы ты плохо себя почувствовал.

— Я такой жалкий... Ненавижу это. Я даже не пытался встать. Я сам виноват... во всём.

— Виновата твоя мама. Она причинила тебе боль. Фрэнк, ты ничего тогда не решал.

— Я даже не пытался встать...

— Скажи мне, как ты должен встать, когда над тобой стоит человек и бьёт тебя? — не выдержал Джерард. Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнку стало лучше, и не собирался позволить ему просто лежать и втаптывать самого себя в грязь. Не пройдёт и пары дней, как у него опять будет нервный срыв, и он снова начнёт глотать отбеливатель.

— Она бы ничего не сделала, если бы я... не делал плохую вещь, — добавил Фрэнк шёпотом и густо покраснел от стыда. Он настолько испугался своих слов, что даже перестал плакать.

— Ты этого не заслужил, — тихо ответил Джерард. — Я уже говорил тебе это.

Фрэнк покачал головой и шмыгнул носом. Но только он открыл рот, чтобы продолжить, раздалась трель дверного звонка. Звонящий почти сразу вошёл в дом, и Фрэнк услышал знакомый голос соцработницы, беседующей с Донной.


	32. Chapter 32

Прошло уже две недели с тех пор, как Фрэнк вернулся в школу, когда _это_ произошло снова. Нельзя назвать случившееся второй попыткой самоубийства, но Джерарду всё равно было неспокойно. Однажды он пришёл домой после работы и увидел Фрэнка, который стоял возле стиральной машины и смотрел на бутылку отбеливателя со слезами на глазах. Излишне говорить, что с того дня вся бытовая химия хранилась наверху, в спальне мистера и миссис Уэй.

Сеансы с психотерапевтом не помогали ему. Разговоры с Джерардом не помогали. Казалось, ничто не приносило пользы.

Он даже поссорился с Джамией через два дня после возвращения в школу, отказался слушать её извинения и оправдания и не отвечал на сообщения и звонки. Всем, кто спрашивал его, что произошло, он отвечал: Джамия плохо на него влияет, из-за неё он опять когда-нибудь попадёт в неприятности и испортит отношения с Донной. Когда Джерард сказал ему, что это чушь, Фрэнк ответил, что у него никогда и не было настоящих друзей, поэтому терять ему нечего.

Джерард не мог помочь, и это выводило его из себя.

Фрэнку нужно было стать увереннее в себе. Ему нужно было повышать самооценку и искать цель в жизни. Но когда Джерард начал выяснять, чем Фрэнк интересуется, то ни к чему не пришёл. Казалось, что Фрэнк просто подстраивался под них с Майки: если кому-то из них нравился какой-нибудь фильм, Фрэнк вёл себя так, будто это лучшее кино в истории, и жадно ловил каждый оттенок чужих эмоций. Он слушал любимую музыку Джерарда, читал его книги, листал комиксы. Когда же Фрэнк должен был что-то выбрать самостоятельно, от него невозможно было добиться хоть какого-то ответа: ему так сложно было принять решение, что создавалось ощущение, будто у него вообще нет своего мнения. Однажды на выходных Джерард взял его с собой в книжный, но Фрэнк не отходил от него ни на шаг, как будто приклеился к нему, и единственное, что Фрэнк тогда для себя выбрал — соевый латте в кофейне рядом.

Как они все вообще должны были помочь Фрэнку почувствовать себя лучше, если _ничто_ не радовало его? Врач выписала ему препараты, но Фрэнк их не принимал: точнее, делал вид, что принимал. Около двух дней легенда успешно поддерживалась, но вскоре Джерард заметил, что, как только Донна отворачивалась, Фрэнк выплёвывал маленькие таблетки в раковину и смывал их. Джерард не стал у него ничего спрашивать, решив, что мать Фрэнка что-то имела против лекарств и наверняка считала, что это неестественно и их принимают только грешники — она ведь была одержима религией. Депрессия и другие ментальные расстройства вряд ли существовали в её мире, несмотря на то, что она сама явно была больна.

— Всё ещё думаешь о Фрэнки? — поинтересовался Рэй, хлопнув Джерарда по плечу, и остановился рядом. Парень стоял, опираясь на кассу, и задумчиво глядел на полки с товаром. Было уже почти одиннадцать часов, но поток покупателей был совсем небольшим — в общем, обычное утро четверга.

— Я не знаю, что с ним делать. Я уже пробовал всё, что мог придумать: даже учил его рисовать по вечерам, ну, знаешь, чтобы хотя бы попытаться дать ему то, в чём он будет уверен… И _ничего._

— Приводи его сюда.

— Что?

— Приводи его сюда. Нам нужен человек, который поможет растащить по полкам товар из склада.

— Фрэнк слишком маленький, чтобы здесь работать. К тому же, он постоянно влипает в неприятности, поэтому в первый же день сломает руку, вытаскивая, мать его, туалетную бумагу.

— Он маленький для работы на кассе, а для всего остального он прекрасно подходит.

— Мы вообще-то хотим, чтобы Фрэнк был _подальше_ от всяких химикатов. Моя мама теперь держит отбеливатель и порошок у себя в спальне. Последнее, что нам надо — прямой контакт Фрэнка с такими вещами.

— Слушай, я имею в виду только то, что работа на неполный день поможет ему отвлечься. Он сможет хоть чем-то гордиться.

— Ему нужно отдыхать, а не пытаться одинаково успевать в школе и на работе.

— Я просто предложил, — ответил ему Рэй, пожал плечами и вышел из-за прилавка.

Джерард измученно вздохнул и наклонился, опустив голову на стойку.

— Есть ещё идеи? — спросил он.

— Не знаю. Что ему нравится?

— Он копирует нас с Майки, и ему нравится то, что любим мы.

— Так возьмите его с собой в кино или ещё куда-нибудь, устройте небольшой мальчишник. Отвези его и Майки в пиццерию…

— Это сработает на один вечер, а потом он опять будет таким же, как обычно. Он почти не разговаривает с Джамией, а ведь она была его единственной, помимо Майки, подругой. Она постоянно к нам приходила. И приводила свою собаку.

— Может, его надо подтолкнуть. Пригласи её в гости.

Джерард застонал и приподнял голову. Он не понимал, как это чем-то может помочь Фрэнку. Может быть, конечно, тогда Фрэнк поймёт, что никто дома не против Джамии и что ему не надо прекращать с ней общение, чтобы «не попадать в неприятности», но это никак не удержит его от следующих попыток суицида.

— Мне нужно как-то… заставить его почувствовать себя лучше. Ты же знаешь, у него так много проблем. Он не… — Джерард даже не мог произнести это вслух. — Это всё не потому, что ему скучно или грустно. Он просто никакой. Он чувствует, что у него нет никого…

— …Что ему незачем жить, — закончил Рэй. — Да. Это сложно для ребёнка в его возрасте. Его жизнь ведь даже не началась: он ещё учится в школе.

— Жаль, что я не могу арендовать для него какого-нибудь парня. Чтобы с ним можно было обниматься и… — Джерард замер: ему в голову вдруг пришла идея.

— Не знал, что Фрэнки любит мальчиков… Наверное, так ему ещё сложнее. Бедный парень никак не может расслабиться, — Рэй остановился и посмотрел на собеседника. — Ты чего?

— Мне надо идти, — бросил Джерард, выпрямился и направился к часам. Молниеносно вбив свой номер и время ухода в табеле учета рабочего времени, он развернулся и вышел, чуть не забыв своё пальто.

*~*~*~*~*

В ушах Джерарда звенело от пронзительно-громкого лая ещё до того, как работница приюта впустила его в сырое помещение с животными — грязную, вонючую, мрачную тюрьму для собак. Это было печальное место. Холодное место.

Джерард плотнее запахнул пальто, проходя вдоль рядов с клетками. Всю дорогу до приюта у него в голове крутилась одна-единственная мысль: Донна убьёт его за то, что он собирается сделать, — но сейчас, оказавшись в комнате с грустными, никому не нужными собаками, он думал только о Фрэнке и о том, почему он вообще здесь.

Чего Фрэнк желал больше всего на свете? Любви. Бесконтрольной, бездумной, приторной любви. Когда приходила Джамия со своим мопсом, Фрэнк просто светился от счастья. Может, если у него будет своя собака, это поможет ему забыть об одиночестве…

Когда Фрэнк жил с матерью, все обязанности по дому (кроме готовки, разумеется) лежали на нём, поэтому у него не должно быть проблем с заботой о собаке: кормить, выгуливать, купать — только и всего. Конечно, были небольшие проблемы с деньгами, но Джерард получал достаточно, чтобы иметь возможность ежемесячно выделять лишние сорок баксов на еду для животного.

Он прошёл мимо маленьких клеток, рассматривая надрывающихся от лая щенков и небольших собачек. Там было несколько мопсов, которые казались вполне дружелюбными, но Джерард не решился бы купить собаку той же породы, что у Джамии: он боялся, что они с Фрэнком снова поссорятся, и пёс будет лишний раз напоминать ему о подруге.

Джерард не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, кого ищет, но для себя решил, что щенка брать не будет. Если он возьмёт кого-то, кто будет жевать вещи, писать на них и ломать всё на своём пути, мама точно убьёт его — а если у Фрэнка заберут питомца, его сердце точно будет разбито.

Пройдя ряд с маленькими собаками, Джерард направился к клеткам побольше, оборудованным решётками. Животные лаяли и повизгивали, а некоторые от возбуждения даже грызли металлическую сетку.

Там были дворняжки на любой вкус: пастушьи и охотничьи породы, длинношёрстные и короткошёрстные… Их было жаль. Некоторые были счастливы просто увидеть человека, некоторые казались агрессивными, на их клетках были красные таблички, предупреждающие о том, что близко подходить к этим собакам опасно, но ни одна собака не подозревала, что её жизнь медленно приближается к своему концу. Джерард чувствовал себя виноватым, даже просто глядя на них.

Он мог взять только одну собаку, но сложно было сказать, какая подойдёт Фрэнку лучше всего. Захотел бы он энергичную и активную собаку, или она бы вымотала его? Был бы он рад псу постарше вместо щенка? Может, вся эта затея вообще была глупой? Всё-таки у Фрэнка чуть не началась паническая атака, когда ему подарили телефон — как он отреагирует на собаку?

Джерард вздохнул и остановился в конце одного из рядов, возле пустой клетки. Ему нужно было хорошенько подумать. Необходимо выбрать собаку постарше, воспитанную, дружелюбную, не слишком громкую… Но так сложно определить характер даже одного животного, основываясь только на том, как оно ведёт себя в этом аду.

Вдруг Джерард почувствовал, как что-то холодное коснулось его руки, вздрогнул и развернулся, заглядывая внутрь клетки, на которую опирался. Оттуда на него смотрела чёрно-белая пятнистая собака с поникшими ушами; прикрыв глаза, она торопливо что-то жевала. Её хвост чуть подёргивался из стороны в сторону, но когда Джерард встал на колени перед клеткой, рваные движения стали более плавными; парень плотно прижал ладонь к решётке, и собака начала лизать её.

— Эй… Эй, приятель, — негромко произнёс Джерард, пока животное обнюхивало и облизывало его пальцы, помахивая хвостом медленно, а не так яростно, как другие собаки.

Парень поднял взгляд на табличку вверху клетки.

_Привет, меня зовут ЛЮСИ. Мне 4-6 ЛЕТ. Мои хозяева ПЕРЕЕХАЛИ и не могли взять меня. Я не люблю КОШЕК, но другие СОБАКИ и ДЕТИ — это ХОРОШО._

— Значит, переехали, да? — повторил Джерард, улыбаясь собаке, которая подошла ближе к дверце клетки и села. Потом она просунула нос между прутьями так далеко, насколько это было возможно, и подняла лапу, будто ожидая, что Джерард её пожмёт.

Собака была симпатичной: с довольно короткой шерстью, но при этом пушистая, даже немного лохматая, с большим хвостом, свёрнутым в кольцо. Она была очень похожа на бордер-колли, но вряд ли принадлежала к этой породе. Итак, средние размеры, взрослая, но не старая, наверняка приучена к жизни в доме…

— Жди здесь, я сейчас приду, — сказал парень и встал. Как только он выпрямился, собака перестала вилять хвостом и покорно вернулась в угол клетки; весь её вид говорил: «Не мой день, да? Может, в следующий раз повезёт».

Несмотря на то, что Джерард был единственным человеком в приюте, кроме его работников, он торопливо направился к стойке у входа.

— Кто-то понравился? — улыбнувшись, спросила у него девушка-консультант. 

— Да, это…

— Хотите, я принесу вам поводок, чтобы вы прогулялись с собакой, которую выбрали? Если нет, у нас есть игровые комнаты.

— Лучше игровая комната, снаружи холодно, — ответил Джерард, улыбаясь в ответ работнице, которая взяла из-за стойки поводок, после чего они вместе вернулись к клеткам. Джерард указал девушке на Люси и, пока та выпускала собаку и надевала на неё поводок, отметил для себя выражение искренней радости на её лице.

Она отвела Джерарда в одну из игровых: маленькую комнату со множеством игрушек, разбросанных по полу. Когда девушка вышла, парень уселся на пол и отпустил поводок. Люси обнюхала каждый угол помещения и, вернувшись к Джерарду, устроилась рядом с ним, а потом медленно легла, со вздохом положив голову на лапы.

Джерард потянулся к горе игрушек и, выхватив оттуда теннисный мячик, прокатил его по полу мимо Люси, которая подняла голову, а потом вскочила, чтобы поймать его и вернуть. Она положила игрушку перед Джерардом, помахивая хвостом, а потом будто опять начала что-то жевать; казалось, что она пытается нервно кусать губы, прямо как человек. Парень снова кинул мяч, и Люси послушно отправилась за ним. 

У неё не было особой живости в движениях, но в глазах был свет: будто она была счастлива получить хоть немного внимания, но не давала радости полностью овладеть ею из-за страха всё испортить.

Снова уронив мяч на пол, Люси подняла лапу, и Джерард пожал её, скрепляя негласный договор.

*~*~*~*~*

— Что это такое? — резко бросила Донна, как только Джерард переступил порог дома. Он широко ей улыбнулся, заранее зная, что именно такую реакцию получит, и впустил Люси — если Фрэнк не решит дать ей другое имя — внутрь.

— Это собака.

— У нас не будет животных. У нас _нет места_ для животных, — бескомпромиссно ответила женщина.

— Она для Фрэнка, где он?

— У вас в комнате. Спит.

— Спит? Уже? — удивился Джерард. Время только подбиралось к четырём часам, а раньше трёх Фрэнк вернуться не мог.

— Да. А теперь уведи это животное туда, где ты его взял, пока Фрэнк ничего не заметил. И я не шучу, — она не врала. Джерард понял это по яростному взгляду, которым она его одарила.

— Ма, ему нужно то, что вытащит его из этого…

— Собака не сможет помочь. Мы вообще не можем позволить себе собаку. Я _не хочу_ собаку. Мой ответ — нет.

— Жаль, потому что я уже её купил.

— Джерард!

— Это то, что нужно Фрэнку. Теперь он хоть чем-то сможет заниматься и меньше думать о проблемах.

— Нет! Убери её отсюда, пока он не проснулся.

— Я уже всё для неё купил. Она стерилизована, приучена к дому…

— Ага, посмотрим на это, — сквозь зубы ответила Донна, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты просто подумай: ему нужна только любовь и всё. Собака может любить его, она не будет злиться или осуждать его. Это отличная идея.

— Джерард…

— Слушай, ты знаешь, в каком он сейчас состоянии. Мы можем сколько угодно прятать отбеливатели и порошки, но это его не остановит. Но что-то или кто-то, о ком нужно заботиться, _может_ остановить его. Если он снова попытается убить себя, то Люси отправится обратно в приют, потом её усыпят — и в итоге он убивает не себя, а своего питомца.

— Молодец, запугай бедного ребёнка, отличная мысль, — ответила женщина, нахмурившись.

— Стоит попробовать. Ему понравится.

— Спорим на двадцать долларов, что его начнёт рвать в ту же секунду, как он увидит собаку.

— Его не стошнит.

— Двадцать баксов говорят мне, что стошнит, и убирать всё будешь _ты,_ — продолжила она, сверля взглядом собаку.

— Ладно, как скажешь, — отозвался Джерард, понимая, что эта фраза — самая близкая к одобрительной, которую он услышит от матери по этому поводу.

И он повёл собаку вниз, в тёмный подвал, где спал Фрэнк, свернувшись клубком на боку.

— Иди сюда, — прошептал парень, остановившись возле самого края кровати, и приглашающе похлопал по простыне. Люси нерешительно посмотрела на него, забралась наверх, обнюхала постельное бельё и легла.

Фрэнк сонно застонал, когда кровать под ним немного пошевелилась, и Джерард быстро проскользнул в свою часть комнаты, по пути включив свет. Он не мог скрыть улыбку, прислушиваясь к медленному пробуждению Фрэнка.

Сначала парень хотел сесть за стол и притвориться, что читает, но он был обязан увидеть лицо Фрэнка, когда тот проснётся и заметит у себя в ногах что-то тёплое и пушистое. Поэтому Джерард лёг на свою кровать со скетчбуком и сделал вид, будто рисует; спустя пару секунд глаза Фрэнка открылись, и он недовольно посмотрел на Джерарда.

— Я сплю, — с видом мученика произнёс он. — Зачем ты включил свет?

— Ты слишком много спишь, — ответил Джерард, изо всех сил пытаясь не улыбаться во весь рот.

Сейчас. _Сейчас._

— Я _устал,_ — застонал Фрэнк, перевернулся на спину и — да! Он явно ничего не понял, резко сел, сбросив с себя одеяло, и попытался спросить «что?», но мог выговорить только первый звук слова, потому что его дыхание с каждой секундой всё убыстрялось.

Собака приподняла голову и наклонила её так, будто человек напротив вызывал у неё недоумение одним своим видом. Фрэнк оторвал глаза от Люси и шокированно посмотрел на Джерарда, но, когда собака встала, он снова перевёл взгляд на неё; его бросило в дрожь.

— О-она м-м-моя? — спросил он, распахивая руки перед Люси, которая аккуратно подобралась к ему, понюхала его руку, а потом подошла ближе и коснулась носом его лица. 

— Она тебе нравится?

— Она правда моя? — повторил Фрэнк, быстро заморгав, и залился слезами от радости.

— А она тебе нравится? — снова поинтересовался Джерард.

Фрэнк начал всхлипывать; Люси сначала испугалась, но потом наклонилась и облизала его щёку. Он погладил её по голове и начал чесать её шею, пока она осторожно подходила ближе, виляя хвостом и слизывая слёзы с его лица.

— Можно оставить её? — спросил Фрэнк, пытаясь обнять собаку, которая на секунду было отодвинулась.

— Ага. Я подумал, компания не будет лишней.

Фрэнк не прекратил плакать, но сквозь слёзы мелькала улыбка, а иногда даже слышались смешки. Он продолжал спрашивать, правда ли, что это теперь его собака, и точно ли можно её оставить; Джерард повторял «да» снова и снова, что только больше взбудоражило Фрэнка и саму собаку, которая завиляла хвостом так же быстро, как другие псы в приюте.

— У неё есть имя? — спросил Фрэнк с широкой улыбкой на лице, повернувшись к Джерарду. 

— Без понятия, а ты уже выбрал?

— Н-не знаю, а у неё есть имя? — Его всё ещё трясло, пока он гладил и обнимал собаку.

— В приюте её назвали Люси, — ответил парень.

— Она не похожа на Люси, — Фрэнк улыбнулся ей и надул губы, чтобы она «поцеловала» его. Джерард незаметно скривился, но всё-таки не мог перестать радоваться за Фрэнка. — Ты не похожа на Люси, — повторил он. — Нет, не похожа. Ты… Зои. Можно назвать её Зои?

— Назови её так, как хочешь, Фрэнк. Это твоя собака.

Фрэнк даже заверещал от восторга; собака — теперь уже Зои — залаяла и дотронулась лапой до его плеча.

— А Донна знает? — осведомился он.

— Да, знает.

— Она её видела?

— Да, но тебе стоит сказать ей, что ты рад, а то она… может подумать что-то не то, — сказал Джерард, вовремя остановившись, чтобы не ляпнуть нечто вроде «отправит Зои обратно». Если Фрэнк будет думать, что Донна хочет избавиться от собаки, то никогда не сможет полюбить её так, как нужно.

— Ладно, — ответил Фрэнк, вскочил с кровати и потрепал Зои по загривку, когда она недоуменно посмотрела на него. Потом он схватил поводок, помчался наверх вместе с радостной собакой и уже на полпути к кухне начал кричать: «Мама! Мама, ты видела собаку, которую купил мне Джерард? Он купил мне собаку!».

Парень удивлённо приподнял брови, услышав, как Фрэнк обратился к Донне, и попытался разобрать, что женщина ответила ему, но не уловил ничего, кроме восторженной болтовни Фрэнка. Он встал с кровати и поднялся на кухню, где Фрэнк крепко обнимал Донну, которая гладила его по плечу.

Майки стоял в дверном проёме — его явно выманили из комнаты громкие голоса, — и поднял голову, увидев брата.

— Когда у нас появилась собака? — поинтересовался он.

— Джерард купил её мне! — воскликнул Фрэнк, отпуская Донну, чтобы сесть на пол рядом со своим питомцем. — Я назвал её Зои.

— И мы вправду можем оставить её? — уточнил Майки, внимательно глядя на мать. Та в ответ пожала плечами: она не могла отказать при виде такого счастливого Фрэнка. — Отлично! У неё есть игрушки? — Он устроился рядом с Фрэнком и почесал Зои за ухом.

— Я оставил всё в машине, — ответил Джерард.

— Тащи их сюда! — скомандовал брат, не отрывая глаз от собаки, которая нюхала его руку и виляла хвостом.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк всё ещё не мог поверить в реальность происходящего, даже когда настало время идти спать и Зои сидела прямо напротив него. Он потрепал её пушистую шею и почесал за ушами, слушая, как собака удовлетворённо ворчит. Зои легла на кровать раньше, чем Фрэнк, и тут же перевернулась на спину, чтобы он мог погладить её по животу.

После ужина Донна попросила его искупать собаку; потом вернулся с работы Дон, обрадовавшийся собаке не меньше, чем его сыновья. Единственным человеком, кто не проявлял особого восторга, была Донна, но Фрэнк был уверен: если он покажет, что может быть ответственным и самостоятельно заботиться о Зои, Донна смягчится.

— Ложись спать, — донеслось с другого конца комнаты. Джерард сидел за столом, над чем-то работая при тусклом свете лампы.

— Я не могу заснуть, — ответил Фрэнк, гладя Зои по животу, пока она радостно помахивала хвостом.

— Я уведу её наверх, если ты не ляжешь, — предупредил Джерард, хотя это было бесполезно: Фрэнк знал, что он этого никогда не сделает.

— Я просто её глажу.

— Тебе пора укладываться, иначе ты не встанешь утром в школу.

— Я хочу остаться дома с Зои.

— Я не для этого купил тебе собаку.

— Почему она не может пойти в школу со мной…

— Она будет прекрасно чувствовать себя здесь, с мамой. Тебе надо лечь спать, — Джерард развернулся и неодобрительно посмотрел на Фрэнка, но тот лишь улыбнулся в ответ.

Он не знал, почему Джерард привёл ему Зои, но он никогда, никогда этого не забудет. Зои будет его новым лучшим другом — он сможет брать её куда захочет. Фрэнк уже представлял, как, когда на улице будет теплее, они пойдут в собачий парк и будут играть в мяч. Может, он даже позовёт Джамию с её мопсом. Может, собаки подружатся…

— Фрэнк, я не шучу. Ложись.

— Ладно, — тихо ответил тот, наклонился, поцеловал Зои в нос и залез под одеяло. Пока он ворочался, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, собака стояла в изножье кровати и терпеливо ждала, когда он успокоится, чтобы тоже улечься. Фрэнк вздохнул — Зои тоже вздохнула, будто копируя его — и начал сверлить взглядом спину Джерарда. — Джерард?

— Что? 

— Спасибо, — прошептал Фрэнк. Он вряд ли успел сказать это раньше, хотя был безмерно благодарен за такой подарок в первую же секунду его появления.

— Пожалуйста. Я рад, что она понравилась тебе, — ответил парень, даже не поворачиваясь и явно не желая продолжать разговор.

— Я люблю её, — продолжил Фрэнк, пытаясь выудить из Джерарда больше. Он не хотел спать, потому что ещё не успел устать, а в тишине он начинал нервничать.

— Хорошо.

— Джерард?

— Фрэнк, ну, правда, тебе надо спать. Если ты не выспишься, мама свалит всё на меня.

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг вырвалось у Фрэнка. Он не был уверен, что это как-то поможет вызвать Джерарда на разговор, но чувствовал, что сейчас подходящее время для этих слов. Джерард сделал для него больше, чем кто-либо, он слушал его и поддерживал. Джерард не был просто «старшим братом», который купил ему собаку и мобильный телефон — дорогие подарки, на которые мистер и миссис Уэй не могли потратиться так просто. Он был другом. Хорошим другом.

— Я знаю. И я тебя люблю. Теперь спи.

Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул и заворочался, чувствуя себя немного смущённым и даже обиженным из-за того, каким сухим тоном Джерард всё это произнёс. Наверное, он опять ведёт себя как ребёнок… Казалось, что каждый раз, когда он пытался показать, что чувствует, он только выставлял себя нелепым и странным. Может, взрослые люди не должны говорить о своих чувствах… 

— Фрэнк?

Да, совсем не по-взрослому у него в животе запорхали бабочки от того, что кто-то так негромко и мягко позвал его.

— Я не могу уснуть так быстро, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Я знаю, — сказал Джерард, развернулся и посмотрел на Фрэнка. Тень от лампы скрывала его лицо. — Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал… Я всегда здесь. Если вдруг мама скажет что-нибудь насчёт Зои или как-нибудь тебя расстроит… Я здесь. Ты не должен… Тебе не нужно всё копить в себе. Ты можешь всегда со мной поговорить.

— Я знаю, — ответил Фрэнк, пытаясь говорить кратко, чтобы Джерард не понял, что творится у него внутри. — Ты думаешь, что Зои не нравится Донне? — спросил он, не в силах прогнать надоедливую мысль из головы. Он сразу понял, что Донне было плевать на собаку, но надеялся, что она передумает.

— Маме больше нравятся кошки, но она не заберёт у тебя Зои. Обещаю.

— Дону нравится Зои.

— Да… Папа пытается завести собаку… уже, блин, пятнадцать лет. Или около того. Ещё когда я был маленьким, он уже точно хотел это сделать. Но всё-таки спи. И отвечай мне завтра на сообщения. Я волнуюсь, когда ты молчишь.

 

— Я же в школе, — возразил Фрэнк. — Если я достану телефон на уроке, то буду наказан.

— Значит, пиши после урока. Всё, засыпай.

Фрэнк был рад, что в комнате так темно: не было заметно, как широко он улыбается. Обычно он не писал сообщения Джерарду весь день, отчасти, потому что не хотел врать и говорить, что у него всё хорошо, когда Джерард каждые полчаса спрашивал, как у него дела, и отчасти — потому что ему казалось, что парню на самом деле плевать. Фрэнк был уверен, что лежит сейчас с красным от смущения лицом. Конечно, их отношения были далеки от идеала, но в данный момент у них всё было нормально.


	33. Chapter 33

Фрэнк и его собака были неразлучны. Чем больше времени они проводили вместе, тем сильнее привязывались друг к другу. Буквально за несколько дней он научил Зои выполнять команды за угощения и таскал ей объедки со стола, когда представлялась такая возможность. Если у него выдавался плохой день в школе или сеанс у психолога не очень хорошо заканчивался, только Зои могла отвлечь его.

Когда это случалось, Фрэнк усаживался на кровать, а Зои запрыгивала к нему и принималась слизывать слёзы с его лица до тех пор, пока он не начинал смеяться; а если ей не удавалось отвлечь его, то она аккуратно касалась лапой его плеча. Зои была внимательной собакой, не наглела, не кусалась и практически не лаяла. Когда Фрэнку было грустно, она просто садилась рядом и позволяла себя обнимать, понимая, как важно для него просто уткнуться в её шерсть и поплакать.

Она была спокойной и терпеливой. Она была самым лучшим другом Фрэнка во всём мире, и за неё Фрэнк всегда будет благодарить Джерарда. Он не знал, как у Джерарда получилось так хорошо понять его и, тем более, как Джерард дошёл до осознания того, что дыру в груди Фрэнка можно залатать горой белоснежной шерсти с ушами, но он был благодарен. Чёрные дни было намного легче пережить с Зои под боком, потому что когда в голове Фрэнка не было ничего, кроме самых тёмных мыслей, он знал, что должен оставаться живым хотя бы ради неё.

Донна сказала, если что-то случится с ним, Зои вернётся в приют. Фрэнк не очень-то верил ей, но не хотел рисковать: вдруг его лучшего друга и вправду отправят обратно в ту ужасную конуру? Зои заботилась о нём, и Фрэнк должен был убедиться в том, что остаток жизни она проведёт в тёплом доме с хорошими людьми. Она заслужила это.

Раздумывая об этом, Фрэнк лежал на кровати и делал уроки, а Зои устроилась у его ног, прислонившись головой к его икре, как к подушке. Она спала, приоткрыв пасть и пачкая джинсы Фрэнка своей слюной; но стоило тому вздохнуть особенно тяжко, она тут же просыпалась и приподнимала голову, желая удостовериться, что её друг в порядке и что плохие отношения с алгеброй не заставляют его снова плакать.

— Привет.

Фрэнк оглянулся через плечо на лестницу, и Зои, скопировав его жест, посмотрела туда же: вернувшийся с работы Джерард спускался вниз, на ходу снимая зимнее пальто.

— Привет, — ответил Фрэнк. — Как дела на работе?

— В кои-то веки меня не пнули по яйцам, — сообщил тот, ткнув в тёмный синяк на щеке.

— Ударили? — последовал вопрос.

— Да. Этот придурок попал прямо в цель, — проворчал Джерард, подошёл к кровати Фрэнка и погладил Зои.

— Ты не писал мне об этом, — Фрэнк торопливо схватил телефон с тумбочки и стал проверять сообщения.

— Не успел. Я сразу вызвал копов и ждал, пока его увезут, а там уже пришло время ехать домой.

— У тебя слишком травмоопасная работа, — пробормотал Фрэнк, уставившись в тетрадь, чтобы Джерард ничего не заподозрил, потому что у него на лбу наверняка было написано всё, что он на самом деле думает по этому поводу. Он был слишком раздражён и зол, чтобы скрыть свои эмоции; ему не нравилось, что Джерарда так часто били и пинали в магазине. Как же ему хотелось, чтобы Джерард просто оставил свою работу и ушёл туда, где более мирно и безопасно. Например, в офис...

— Хуже бывает, когда меня заставляют помогать с разгрузкой: вчера я уронил коробку с партией жидкого мыла себе на ногу.

— Они всё ещё не нашли помощника на склад?

— Нет. Рэй не хочет нанимать ещё одного кассира.

— Я думал, он уже нанял кого-то...

— Было дело, но этот кассир ушёл через два дня.

— Вау, видимо, работать в Spend ‘N’ Save всё-таки дерьмово.

— Дерьмово, если ты думаешь, что сможешь на моих глазах украсть хоть что-нибудь.

— Я был бы рад хоть где-то работать... Не понимаю, зачем кому-то красть со своей же работы, — произнёс Фрэнк задумчиво. Донна и вся семья были очень к нему добры, но он прекрасно знал, что на его содержание уходит довольно много денег. Если он найдёт работу, то сможет оплачивать еду для себя и Зои, хотя... Если честно, он, скорее всего, потратит всю зарплату на игрушки и угощения для своей девочки.

— Да уж. А Рэй всё пытается уговорить меня взять тебя, — на что-то отвлекшись, протянул Джерард.

— Да? Я думал, надо быть совершеннолетним, чтобы там работать, — воодушевившись, спросил Фрэнк. Может быть, он всё-таки получит работу. Будет так классно работать с Джерардом! Может, они даже будут приходить в одну смену, и ему не придётся просить Дона или Донну подкинуть его, потому что они смогут просто ездить вместе.

— Для работы на складе это не важно, но... Не парься.

— Ты не хочешь, чтобы я там работал? — насупился Фрэнк.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты работал грузчиком, потому что с тобой обязательно что-нибудь случится.

— Но Рэй хочет, чтобы я работал у вас?

— _Фрэнк_ , — Джерард одарил его одним из тех почти материнских, покровительственных взглядов, которые наверняка позаимствовал у Донны.

— Ну что? — простонал Фрэнк, снова уткнувшись в свою тетрадь. Он заранее знал, что скажет Джерард: _«Даже не думай об этом»_.

— Тебе не нужна работа. У тебя и так есть о чём подумать.

— Но работа поможет мне... _не думать_ о некоторых вещах.

— Фрэнк, работа — это всегда много стресса. Тебе не нужно ещё больше стресса, тебе нужно отдыхать.

Фрэнк вздохнул и не стал продолжать спор. Однажды приняв решение, Джерард почти никогда не менял его, поэтому Фрэнк не хотел настаивать и злить его. Ему слишком нравился Джерард, и он бы не выдержал, если бы их отношения испортились.

Он сел и протянул руку, чтобы взъерошить Зои шерсть; собака тут же начала лизать ему руки, и он улыбнулся. Всё-таки её появление в доме — лучшее, что с ним когда-либо случалось.

— Фу, господи, мне нужно в душ... — в отвращении скривился Джерард, стягивая с себя рабочую футболку-поло. Фрэнк старался не пялиться на него, но было сложно _не смотреть._ Это была величайшая несправедливость: он любил и уважал Джерарда, но из-за такой близости все возвышенные чувства исчезали.

— Так иди в ванную, — пробубнил Фрэнк и обратил всё внимание на Зои, боясь, что Джерард заметит его взгляды.

Парень что-то проворчал и ненадолго задержался в комнате, но через пару минут всё-таки схватил пижаму и, не сказав ничего, отправился наверх, мыться. Фрэнк пристально смотрел ему вслед, изучая его тело без футболки и запоминая, как ближе к бёдрам изгибается спина и как мягкая плоть чуть-чуть выступает над поясом его слишком облегающих джинсов.

А потом началась _плохая вещь._

Фрэнк зашипел, заметив реакцию своего тела, и с силой прикусил нижнюю губу. Это случилось далеко не в первый раз, но он так и не смог привыкнуть к этому чувству. Раньше, пока он жил с Мамочкой, он просто дожидался, когда настанет время идти в душ или в постель, и там поддавался грешной, мерзкой похоти. Теперь же Фрэнк всеми силами сопротивлялся, иногда даже царапая или щипая себя — всё ради того, чтобы _плохая вещь_ исчезла.

Он грешен. Он не должен чувствовать _это._

Когда ненависти к себе оказалось недостаточно для того, чтобы устранить проблему, Фрэнк тряхнул головой и принялся подталкивать Зои, вынуждая её спрыгнуть с кровати. Несколько секунд она сидела на полу и просто смотрела на него, а потом её заинтересовал какой-то звук, донёсшийся сверху, и она умчалась туда, оставив Фрэнка наедине с собой.

Он упал на бок и съёжился, бесстыдно зажав одну ладонь между ног, чтобы хоть обо что-нибудь потереться, прижаться и уменьшить желание. Фрэнк неровно выдохнул и всхлипнул, поглаживая себя кончиками пальцев. Ему стало мерзко от осознания того, как такое лёгкое касание может распалить его ещё больше. Кинув взгляд на лестницу наверх и точно зная, что никто не спустится к нему ещё как минимум двадцать минут — пока Джерард в душе — Фрэнк быстро расстегнул джинсы.

 _«Грешник,_ — подумал он, нерешительно обхватывая свою эрекцию ладонью. — _Больной. Неправильный»_. Но даже мысленно ненавидя себя, он начал двигать рукой, и это ему нравилось.

Фрэнк заставил себя спустить джинсы вместе с бельём и посмотреть на себя, на свой тошнотворный вид _там_ : на уродливый, отвратительный, ужасный орган, — но этого было недостаточно, чтобы прогнать приятные ощущения. Были места, которые он не чувствовал вообще, где кожа как будто выцвела и шла буграми, — прикосновения к ним не давали ничего; но были точки, которые стоило едва задеть — и спина выгибалась от наслаждения. Конечно, это удовлетворение и рядом не стояло с тем, что было до «наказания», но Фрэнку вполне хватало.

Больше всего на свете он хотел ничего не чувствовать там, внизу. Тогда он больше не грешил бы и никогда не вёл бы себя недостойно, тогда у него пропали бы жажда и похоть, исчезли бы неприличные мысли. Если бы его мать смогла сделать то, что собиралась, он бы не ненавидел себя сейчас.

Он бы не посмел думать о том, как Джерард — его старший, пусть и приёмный, _брат_ — целует его в губы и шею, гладит его плоть и шепчет нежности на ухо. Он бы не слышал, как Джерард говорит, что он не плохой, а хороший, не безобразный, а красивый...

Фрэнк всхлипнул и крепко зажмурил глаза, поддаваясь сладкому греху.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард счёл странным то, что Зои спала рядом с Донной на диване, а не в кровати Фрэнка, но эта мысль не задержалась у него в голове, поэтому он направился обратно в подвал, попутно вытирая полотенцем волосы. Уставший после работы, он шёл медленно, стараясь не потревожить ноющие мышцы, и аккуратно, чтобы не упасть со ступеней.

Наверное, он так и спускался бы, в конце концов зайдя в комнату прямо в разгар происходящего, если бы на середине лестницы не убрал с головы полотенце. До него донёсся тихий звук, который, как не сразу понял Джерард, принадлежал Фрэнку. Это был едва слышный жалобный всхлип.

Джерард замер и повернул голову; он видел только нижнюю половину кровати Фрэнка — остальное скрывала лестница, — но этого было достаточно. Джинсы Фрэнка болтались где-то на уровне коленей, а его рука быстро двигалась между ног. 

Он застыл в шоке, не двигаясь и не отводя глаз, не в силах даже моргнуть. В итоге ему пришлось увидеть, как Фрэнк закончил своё дело — белая струя выстрелила ему в руку и на живот, — после чего раздался низкий, почти болезненный стон и всхлипы. Фрэнк перекатился на бок и сжался в комок.

Джерард начал медленно подниматься обратно, молясь, чтобы тихое поскрипывание ступенек не выдало его. Он умудрился оказаться наверху незамеченным, судя по тому, что Фрэнк не издал больше ни звука, и прошёл в гостиную с широко распахнутыми от удивления глазами.

— Что с тобой? — поинтересовалась Донна, взглянув поверх книги на своего сына, опустившегося на стул напротив. Он лишь покачал головой, не желая говорить об увиденном и выдавать такие подробности об интимной жизни Фрэнка, которые, всплыв снова, обязательно его смутят.

— Джерард, что? — настойчиво повторила женщина.

— Ничего, — протянул Джерард, пытаясь вытряхнуть из головы то, что видел. — Просто... зашёл не вовремя, — добавил он, заметив, что его мать выглядит встревоженной.

— Зашёл не вовремя?.. О! Ого... — Донна хихикнула пару раз, слегка покраснев. — Ну, теперь мы хотя бы знаем, что _там_ всё нормально.

Джерард шумно выдохнул и потёр лицо ладонями, пытаясь остановить без конца повторяющиеся в голове детали подсмотренного: то, как Фрэнк двигал рукой, как довёл себя до предела, как застонал в конце...

— И мы знаем, почему Зои не было с ним в комнате, — сказал Джерард ни с того ни с сего, пытаясь поддержать разговор.

— Угу, — промычала Донна, явно больше заинтересованная своей книгой, чем тем, что делал Фрэнк. — Подожди пару минут. Когда соберёшься вниз, громко покашляй, прежде чем спускаться, чтобы он знал, что ты идёшь.

— Господи, не могу представить, что было бы, если бы он меня заметил.

— Да, я тоже не могу, — ответила женщина таким тоном, что стало ясно: она больше не желает слышать об этом ни слова.

Джерард молча посидел с матерью ещё около десяти минут и только потом решился предпринять вторую попытку спуститься вниз, где Фрэнк уже успел переодеться в пижаму и лежал в постели, готовый ко сну.

— Хочешь, я... позову Зои? — спросил парень неуверенно, пытаясь понять, как ему себя вести, чтобы Фрэнк ничего не заподозрил.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Фрэнк. У него был такой сдавленный голос, будто он плачет; Джерард тяжело вздохнул.

— Всё нормально?

— Да, — он шмыгнул носом, а потом шатко выдохнул, всхлипнув. _Точно плачет._

Джерард всё-таки свистнул Зои, через пару секунд собака уже была возле кровати Фрэнка и ждала разрешения запрыгнуть к нему. Фрэнк игнорировал её. Джерард не мог поверить, что ему было _так_ плохо: понятно, что после того «наказания» от Линды у него наверняка осталась психологическая травма, но в состоянии стресса он не мог добровольно лишить себя компании лучшего друга только лишь из-за этого. Явно было что-то ещё.

— Фрэнк, из-за чего ты так расстроился?

— Я не расстроился.

— _Фрэнк._

Парень не очень-то хотел слушать, как Фрэнк страдает из-за того, что «согрешил», сделал «плохую вещь», но уж лучше он высидит этот неловкий разговор сейчас, чем однажды придёт домой и найдёт Фрэнка мёртвым.

— Всё нормально, — опять всхлипнул Фрэнк. Чувствуя, что это не так, Зои запрыгнула на кровать и подползла ближе, тычась носом ему в лицо и облизывая щёки, пока он, наконец, не перевернулся на спину и не обнял её.

Завести собаку всё-таки было хорошей идеей.

Джерард выключил свет и подошёл к своей постели, хотя и не испытывал особого желания спать — просто хотел, чтобы Фрэнк последовал его примеру и заснул, пока его не начали одолевать разные не очень хорошие мысли.

— Джерард? — вдруг тихо и робко окликнули его.

— М-м? — отозвался он, уже лёжа в кровати и пытаясь устроиться поудобнее под внимательным взглядом Фрэнка.

— Как ты думаешь... я кому-нибудь понравлюсь?

— Понравишься?.. — переспросил парень, стараясь сохранять спокойный тон.

— То есть... будет ли у меня девушка... Или хоть кто-нибудь.

— Да. Почему нет?

Фрэнк промолчал и тихо шмыгнул носом, продолжая гладить Зои, судя по бренчанию её ошейника.

— С тобой всё нормально, Фрэнк.

— Я просто не... Я не хочу быть один, — снова расплакался он.

— Да не будешь ты всегда один. Поверь мне, ты найдёшь кого-нибудь.

Джерарду не верилось, что после случившегося они вели разговор в _этом_ ключе. Ему хотелось выкинуть из головы увиденное, но это было невозможно, потому что рядом с ним Фрэнк жаловался на своё одиночество, буквально десять минут назад отдрочив себе и сделав его невольным свидетелем этого.

— Я не думаю, что достаточно хорош для других, — сквозь слёзы продолжал Фрэнк; казалось, будто он хватается за последнюю спасительную соломинку. Джерард чувствовал: раз Фрэнк выливает всё это на него сейчас, то он снова на грани падения, и теперь его удерживает только Зои.

— Почему? — спросил он. Пусть Фрэнк проговорит всё вслух, успокоится и поймёт, какие глупости напридумывал. Он ещё слишком юн, чтобы взаправду думать, что проведёт всю жизнь в одиночестве.

— Просто так.

— Фрэнк...

— Потому что я урод... И тупой. И я ни на что не гожусь, — Фрэнк разрыдался в голос, и Джерард тяжело вздохнул. Мать разрушила его, разрушила полностью, до основания. Могут пройти многие годы и даже десятилетия, прежде чем Фрэнк сможет взглянуть на себя без отвращения. Мама сломала его и оставила шрамы в тех местах, где их нельзя показать или просто объяснить. Если у него когда-нибудь всё-таки появится девушка или парень, ему _придётся_ рассказать, что с ним сотворила собственная мать, иначе его партнёр подумает, что Фрэнк просто чем-то болен.

— Ты не урод и не тупой. Прекрати так плохо к себе относиться.

— Ты ничего не знаешь, — упрямо пробубнил Фрэнк.

— Я обещаю, что однажды ты найдёшь своего человека, и когда это случится, он или она не испугается и не убежит только потому, что у тебя... _шрамы,_ — твёрдо сказал Джерард, очень надеясь на то, что Фрэнк вдруг не поймёт, что именно он переодел его в пижаму ночью после той вечеринки и всё _видел_.

— Это хуже, чем шрамы... Я урод.

— Тебе надо обсудить это с психологом. Я не смогу тебе помочь.

— Я не расскажу это ей! — он так и не перестал отчаянно рыдать. — Она будет смеяться!

— Она твой психолог, она не будет над тобой смеяться.

— Будет! Это всё вообще глупо, забудь, я не должен жаловаться...

— Нет, всё хорошо. Фрэнк, пожалуйста, хватит. Ты нормальный, ты _абсолютно_ нормальный. Я знаю, что там, внизу, у тебя кое-что не в порядке, и ты этого стесняешься... И знаю, что твоя мама заставила тебя думать, что даже мысли о том, чтобы... делать что-то с тем, что _там_ — плохие, и их не должно быть... — Джерард снова не верил своим ушам. Невозможно было обсуждать такие вещи обходным путём, какой он выбрал, но он больше всего хотел уберечь Фрэнка от очередного нервного срыва. Джерард даже знать не желал, что произойдёт, если он вдруг ляпнет что-то из разряда «член», «мастурбация» или, господи прости, «секс». — Но это всё _нормально_. Хотеть делать эти вещи — нормально, и ты — нормальный. Это не плохо, не отвратительно. Ты не отвратительный. Когда ты встретишь правильного человека, ему или ей будет наплевать, есть ли у тебя шрамы. Честно. Я не обманываю. Это не будет значить ничего.

— И ты вправду в это веришь? — раздалось после долгого молчания.

— Да. Я бы никогда не... бросил кого-то только потому, что у него есть шрам. Это глупо.

— Я просто не хочу быть один, — шёпотом ответил Фрэнк.

— Есть вещи и похуже, чем быть одному. У меня не было парня больше года, и со мной всё прекрасно.

— Не понимаю, почему... — неразборчиво пробормотал Фрэнк со вздохом.

— Чего?

— Я сказал, что не понимаю, почему.

— Что «почему»?

— Почему у тебя нет парня. Ты милый, — он быстро добавил что-то ещё, но Джерард не расслышал конец фразы.

— Потому что я всё время работаю. И я милый только с тобой, — ответил Джерард, отчаянно попытавшись подать последнюю реплику так, чтобы в ней нельзя было уловить какой-то подтекст. Вообще-то Джерард был очень далёк от образа Идеального Парня: он постоянно был в плохом настроении и осуждал всех подряд, а уж про его ревность не стоит и упоминать. Можно было найти множество причин, по которым Джерард был один, и если честно, Фрэнку не стоило совать в это нос.

— Джерард?

— Ложись спать, Фрэнк. Утром тебе будет лучше.

Фрэнк явно собирался продолжить разговор, но сдержался и, в конце концов, заснул. Джерард не спал ещё минут сорок, пытаясь понять, чего вообще от него ожидал Фрэнк и что он, чёрт возьми, должен был сказать.


	34. Chapter 34

Фрэнк не хотел участвовать в этом. Он не понимал, зачем ему это нужно и почему он был _обязан_ это делать. Но сколько бы раз он ни повторял, что не хочет и не будет ни о чём говорить, в ответ он слышал лишь то, что у него нет выбора. Видимо, бесед с социальными работниками и докторами было недостаточно — нет, он был _обязан_ рассказать о том, что сделала его мама, в суде перед кучей незнакомых людей. Он должен прийти, признаться всем в том, как отвратительно он вёл себя, и поведать, что же он сотворил, чтобы _так_ довести собственную мать. Нет, конечно, Фрэнк понимал, что его исповедь вызовет у слушателей жалость, но в глубине души они будут знать, пусть и сами себе в этом не признаются, что он больной грешник и его место в Аду. Люди будут сочувствовать ему, потому что в их глазах он ещё ребёнок, но они поймут: он получил именно то, что заслужил.

И что ещё хуже: его мама будет там. Она услышит, как он оскорбляет её и обвиняет во всех смертных грехах, как он предаёт её, хотя бесчисленное множество раз заверял, что никогда, _никогда_ никому не скажет. Если бы она сдержалась тем утром, не сделала бы ему так больно, он бы до сих пор молчал, но ведь она не понимала этого. Она будет ненавидеть его ещё сильнее — невыносимо было даже думать об этом.

— Я не хочу идти туда, — шёпотом сказал Фрэнк сотруднице суда, которая вместе с ним ждала у дверей зала, когда их вызовут. Донна тоже была с ними; она стояла позади Фрэнка, поглаживая его по плечам в попытке успокоить, что не очень помогало.

— Я знаю, зато после этого тебе не придётся больше ни о чём говорить, если ты не захочешь, — ответила женщина безэмоционально, не осознавая, как сильно такой тон ранил Фрэнка.

— Это просто смешно, — прошипела Донна. — Я вообще не понимаю, почему он должен здесь находиться. У них недостаточно улик?

— У обвиняемой есть право предстать перед обвинителем... К тому же у защиты есть вопросы, — пробормотала сотрудница, будучи явно не в восторге от происходящего. Сердце Фрэнка бешено заколотилось. Что от него могли хотеть защитники его матери? Что она сама хотела знать?

— Что, они теперь _его_ судят?

— Нет, они пытаются доказать, что в момент нападения на него она была психически нестабильной.

— Я не хочу идти туда, — вмешался Фрэнк, чувствуя, как им овладевают стыд и жалкий порыв разрыдаться прямо здесь и сейчас. Он не хотел плакать. Ему ещё даже ничего не успели сказать, а он уже в истерике. 

— Зачем заставлять его? — отчаянно воскликнула Донна, притягивая Фрэнка к себе и крепко обнимая. Он чувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, хватаясь за неё и больше всего на свете желая, чтобы нашёлся способ избежать предстоящего позора. — Ему ведь больно.

— Мне жаль, но нам нужно, чтобы он дал показания.

— Он не в том состоянии, — настаивала женщина, сильнее прижав к себе Фрэнка, как будто так он не услышит их разговор. — Если вы всё-таки заставите его... Что, если всё это плохо кончится?

— Для этого есть психологи, — последовал ответ. Донна снова зашипела и мотнула головой. — Мне жаль. Если бы он был младше или... если бы это было сексуальное насилие, мы бы не стали вызывать его. Но он уже почти взрослый, и это было нападение. Ему нужно дать показания.

Фрэнк уткнулся носом в шею Донны и расплакался, повиснув на ней, пока она гладила его по голове. Он чувствовал себя загнанным в угол; если бы его колени не подкашивались и не тряслись так сильно, он бы убежал — всё что угодно, лишь бы выбраться оттуда. Когда, наконец, пришло время заходить в зал суда, Донне пришлось держать Фрэнка, чтобы он не упал. На жёсткой деревянной скамье ему лучше не стало, и, хотя в этом деле было мало свидетелей, в помещении всё же находились судья, адвокаты, другие юристы... А потом вошла _она._

Мамочка.

Фрэнк заметил её, и, казалось, в ту же секунду его сердце остановилось вовсе. Её волосы, всегда такие красивые и уложенные в причёску, обрамляли её лицо спутанными и тусклыми кудрями; она сильно похудела и выглядела крошечной в огромном белом тюремном комбинезоне. Повернув голову, она увидела своего сына. Её глаза не изменились и были такими же, какими их запомнил Фрэнк: ледяными, пронизывающими насквозь, злыми...

Не произнеся ни звука, Фрэнк одними губами сказал матери: «Прости», — но это заметила сотрудница суда и встала перед ним, не позволяя ему увидеть Линду. Донна так и не убрала руку с плеч Фрэнка, продолжая утешать и одновременно подбадривать его, даже когда в зал вошёл судья и сухо объявил о начале слушания.

Во время вступительных заявлений Фрэнк сидел, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Донны, плакал и молил о том, чтобы Господь смилостивился и убил его на месте. Фрэнк любил свою маму. Она причиняла ему боль и даже злила его, но он всё равно её любил и хотел оставаться ей верным, а не делать её жизнь хуже, свидетельствуя против неё. Он жаждал одного: быть ей хорошим сыном несмотря на то, что она была не лучшей матерью.

А потом пришло его время. Нужно было встать, привлечь к себе всеобщее внимание, сесть на тот высокий стул возле судьи... и заговорить. Они хотели, чтобы Фрэнк рассказал всё, но в горле будто застрял ком из тканевых полотенец: он не мог даже сглотнуть и еле-еле умудрялся дышать.

*~*~*~*~*

Донна не могла смотреть на то, что творилось в суде. Они _убивали_ Фрэнка. Они все мучили его и прекрасно знали об этом, хоть и не хотели признаваться. Защита пыталась доказать, что миссис Айеро была тем утром не в своём уме, а обвинение собиралось использовать Фрэнка для того, чтобы доказать обратное: они хотели, чтобы он изобразил свою мать безжалостной и склонной к насилию, но при этом абсолютно здоровой и адекватной женщиной. Можно ли вызвать к жертве хоть какое-то сочувствие, если не бросить её к волкам и, пока хищники раздирают её на куски, не наблюдать агонию?

Когда Фрэнка попросили в подробностях рассказать его часть истории с начала и до самого конца, он был в истерике ещё до того, как открыл рот и произнёс первое слово. Он отказался говорить, что делал в тот момент, когда Линда вошла в его комнату, но, хоть и с трудом, сбивчиво описал, как она ворвалась и потребовала, чтобы он снял штаны.

Донна боролась со слезами изо всех сил, зная, что ей нужно оставаться сильной ради Фрэнка, который постоянно смотрел на неё в поисках поддержки, с трудом рассказывая о произошедшем. Но невозможно было не заплакать, когда он признался, что даже не пытался свести ноги вместе или как-то помешать Линде бить себя. Он так много раз повторил, что подчинился ей только из-за того, что не хотел злить, что казалось, будто он боится, что те, кто был в зале суда, подумают, что он не сопротивлялся совсем.

Потом Фрэнк вдруг начал извиняться и не мог перестать молить Линду о прощении за всё то, что случилось, несмотря на то, что его сначала просил остановиться адвокат, а потом последовало требование судьи. Донна знала, что так произойдёт и, не в силах ничего сделать, закрыла лицо руками, пряча от Фрэнка свои собственные слёзы.

Судья объявил о начале короткого перерыва, потому что защита всё ещё хотела помучить Фрэнка, как будто этого ещё не сделало обвинение. Как только Фрэнк оказался возле Донны, то сразу крепко прижался к ней, явно не собираясь отпускать. Он рыдал у неё на груди как младенец и, казалось, вообще не осознавал, что она ему говорила или делала.

Если бы сопровождающая их сотрудница суда не так внимательно следила за Донной, та давно бы уже вывела Фрэнка на улицу через какой-нибудь служебный вход и убежала бы с ним как можно дальше. Донна видела, как Фрэнку было больно, и её убивало это; она не хотела позволять ему участвовать во втором раунде этой бойни, где защитники Линды наверняка обвинят его в том, что он лжёт или преувеличивает. Фрэнк же, так и не избавившись от отчаянного желания делать всё для своей матери — что было неудивительно после многих лет, проведённых в страхе наказания за ослушание, — скорее всего, просто согласится со всем, что ему скажут адвокаты.

Донна с ужасом представляла, что может случиться, когда они приедут домой, и понимала, что ей снова придётся ходить за ним по пятам, чтобы он ничего с собой не сделал. Даже Зои вряд ли сможет успокоить его на этот раз.

Спустя полчаса Донна должна была отвести Фрэнка обратно в зал суда. Он так и не перестал плакать, но всё же вернулся на своё место, где на него кровожадно воззрился адвокат Линды, несмотря на то, что судья специально для стороны защиты подчеркнул: «Будьте мягче».

Мужчина задал тот самый вопрос, которого Фрэнк боялся больше всего. « _Из-за чего ваша мать разозлилась?_ »

Фрэнк стыдливо покачал головой и, закрыв лицо руками, разрыдался, когда судья велел ему ответить на вопрос.

Донна ненавидела каждого в зале за то, что они делали с её _сыном_. Да, может быть, они не понимали, какую глубокую травму ему наносят, но она-то всё видела. Линда издевалась над Фрэнком и мучила его, считая, что он «поддался греху», и Фрэнку теперь нужно было признаться в этом перед толпой абсолютных незнакомцев. Неужели действительно, как сказала сотрудница суда, никто не верил, что заставлять Фрэнка давать показания — значит, причинить его психике ещё больше вреда?

Адвокат в очередной раз повторил вопрос:

— Фрэнк, чем вы занимались тем утром, когда ваша мать зашла к вам в комнату? Что послужило причиной для её действий?

Сквозь рыдания Фрэнк с трудом выговорил: 

— Плохая вещь...

— Плохая... Что? — упорствовал мужчина.

— Плохая вещь, — повторил Фрэнк, так и не убрав ладони от лица. Его нескончаемые всхлипы заставляли присяжных чувствовать себя так неудобно, что они не могли даже взглянуть на него.

— И что значит «плохая вещь»? — с едва различимой ноткой сарказма переспросил адвокат.

Фрэнк замотал головой и, не в силах больше держаться, рухнул на пол, закрывая лицо руками от чужих взглядов. Он рыдал и рыдал, пока судья наконец, _наконец_ не проявил каплю сострадания и, покачав головой, жестом не показал сотруднице поднять Фрэнка и вывести его из зала.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард знал, что слушание закончится плохо, но когда Донна с Фрэнком вернулись домой, то последний едва мог стоять на ногах без поддержки. Он рыдал сильнее, чем в тот день, когда Джерард нашёл его, сгорбленного, под столом на складе Spend ‘N’ Save. Донна усадила его на диван, и он моментально свернулся в клубок, прикрыв голову и спрятав лицо.

— Что случилось? — заволновался Джерард, переводя взгляд с матери на Фрэнка. Услышав, как открывается входная дверь, он сразу вскочил с дивана, но теперь не решался садиться обратно. Если Фрэнку нужно было свободное пространство, Джерард был готов его уступить.

Из спальни прибежала Зои, но Фрэнк не обратил на неё никакого внимания.

— Всё прошло не очень хорошо, — произнесла Донна, принесла из кухни стакан воды и аккуратно тронула Фрэнка за плечо. Он сел, убрал ладони от лица, и тогда женщина прислонила стакан к его губам. — Всё хорошо. Успокойся, ладно? Никто не будет больше задавать тебе вопросы.

Фрэнк смог сделать лишь пару глотков, а потом согнулся обратно. Зои запрыгнула на диван, начала подталкивать его лапой и громко скулить, будто ей было так же больно, как и ему. Фрэнк повернулся и обвил руками шею своей любимицы, уткнувшись лицом в её шерсть.

Донна тем временем переключила боевик, который смотрел по телевизору её старший отпрыск, на какую-то комедию и жестом показала Джерарду следовать за ней на кухню; парень не очень хотел оставлять Фрэнка, но догадывался, что вряд ли сможет сейчас успокоить его. 

— Так что случилось-то? — повторил Джерард, глядя на свою мать, которая начала что-то искать в шкафчиках, как будто намереваясь приготовить ужин.

— Он был в таком состоянии ещё до начала слушания.

— Он хотя бы дал показания или... — начал парень, постоянно поглядывая на дверь в гостиную и слушая, как Фрэнк разговаривает с Зои, пытаясь успокоиться.

— Да. Но потом защита начала задавать ему вопросы...

— Какого чёрта? Не его ведь судили, — раздражённо бросил Джерард.

— Они хотели, чтобы он рассказал, что именно он делал тем утром и почему его мать так из-за этого разозлилась. Это нужно им, чтобы заявить, что она сумасшедшая.

— Да ясно же, что она совсем поехавшая, — рявкнул Джерард, не в силах сдержать гнев. Преступником был не Фрэнк, так почему именно его унижали и допрашивали с двух сторон? Он не сделал ничего, но, тем не менее, это _он_ плакал, сидя на диване, обнимая свою собаку и шепча, как он любит её и ценит — проговаривая вслух всё то, что он сам хотел услышать.

— Это просто несправедливо. Не могу поверить, что они до такого додумались и решили, что протащить его через это — нормально.

— Теперь эти идиоты триста раз подумают, прежде чем что-то делать, — процедил парень.

— Я не позволю им выкинуть такое ещё раз, — твёрдо заявила Донна. — Если они попытаются провести ещё одно слушание, я откажусь. Я уберусь из этой чёртовой страны вообще, если понадобится. Они просто убьют его. В прямом смысле.

— Я пригляжу за ним ночью, прослежу, чтобы он ничего не пытался сделать с собой.

— Хорошо. Я попрошу твоего отца, чтобы он лёг сегодня на диван. На всякий случай. Не хочу, чтобы Фрэнк сбежал или... не знаю, попытался достать нож. Я всё-таки волнуюсь.

— Я не дам этому случиться, — кратко бросил Джерард.

Донна посвятила его в некоторые детали того, что было на суде, и принялась готовить ужин. Джерард же вернулся в гостиную и сел на диван рядом с Зои.

— Всё нормально? — поинтересовался он, хоть и знал, что это не имеет смысла.

Фрэнк ничего не сказал и продолжил перебирать шерсть Зои, но спустя пару секунд поднял голову и встретился с Джерардом взглядом; его глаза были красными и опухшими, а лицо — мокрым от слёз.

— Там была Мамочка, — тихо произнёс Фрэнк.

— Да?

— Она посмотрела на меня.

Не зная, что ответить, парень просто хмыкнул в знак того, что услышал его.

— Как думаешь, они заставят меня вернуться туда? — последовал робкий вопрос.

— Нет, — заверил его Джерард, качая головой и надеясь, что не солгал. Конечно, они не могли заставить Фрэнка снова пройти через такое унижение, это было бы слишком несправедливо. Хватит уже с него. — Я понимаю, что тебе сейчас... наверное, грустно, но я кое-что тебе принёс. Оно у нас в комнате.

— Ты мне что-то принёс? — переспросил Фрэнк, всё ещё сидя в обнимку с Зои и ероша её шерсть. Парень кивнул. — С работы?

— Нет, я не работал сегодня. Просто съездил в магазин.

— Это ещё одни штаны? — полюбопытствовал он. Джерарду стало интересно, было ли это неким подобием шутки, поскольку невозможно было не заметить, что Фрэнк стабильно набирает вес и те вещи, что покупались для него раньше, уже становятся малы.

— Нет, это подарок. Я кое-что приметил, пока гулял.

— Ещё одна собака?! — чересчур возбуждённо воскликнул Фрэнк.

— Нет, одной достаточно.

— Кошка?

— Хватит животных, — усмехнулся парень. — Принести тебе твой подарок?

— Давай, — согласился Фрэнк и весь будто засветился изнутри от радости, глядя вслед направляющемуся в подвал Джерарду.

Парень быстро спустился вниз и, взглянув на лежащий на кровати пакет, подумал, что хорошо наконец увидеть, как Фрэнк не нервничает в предвкушении подарка, а радуется. Взяв пакет, он вернулся наверх и вручил подарок Фрэнку, улыбнувшись, чего тот, правда, не заметил.

Он уже не плакал, лишь изредка шмыгая носом, пока открывал пакет и заглядывал внутрь. Вытащив свой подарок — новенький фотоаппарат, — он обомлел и пару секунд просто таращился на Джерарда огромными глазами.

— Я подумал, что как-нибудь можно пойти погулять и сделать пару фотографий. Искусство — это хороший способ... ну, выразить себя, и я знаю, что тебе не очень нравится рисовать. Можно сделать целый фотоальбом.

— Ты покупаешь мне такие дорогие вещи, — изумлённо прошептал Фрэнк.

— Ну... Ты этого заслуживаешь.

— Майки будет завидовать.

— Майки не нужен новый фотоаппарат, у него уже есть один. Ты забыл? Мы уже больше десятка лет покупаем ему такие подарки на день рождения и Рождество. Уж поверь мне, он не будет завидовать.

Фрэнк всё продолжал крутить в руках коробку из-под фотоаппарата.

— Я не заряжал его и вообще пока ничего не делал, так что...

— Я хочу его настроить, — пробормотал Фрэнк себе под нос, открывая, наконец, упаковку и доставая камеру.

— Тогда пошли, — ответил парень, поглаживая Зои и аккуратно подталкивая её, чтобы она спрыгнула с дивана. Когда препятствий между ними больше не осталось, Фрэнк придвинулся и крепко обнял Джерарда, а тот, недолго думая, повернул голову и поцеловал Фрэнка в щёку.

Он понял, что поддаваться импульсу было не лучшей идеей, когда, отстранившись, заметил пристальный взгляд Фрэнка на себе.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк лежал на кровати, просматривая новые фотографии. Камеру зарядили всего около трёх часов назад, но за это время они успели сделать множество снимков: по большей части на них была Зои, и Фрэнк успел сделать одно фото с Донной и пару-тройку с Джерардом. В какой-то момент камеру схватил Майки и принялся снимать Фрэнка, чтобы тот прекратил фотографировать его; Фрэнку же не очень это нравилось, но он понимал, что его друг не хотел как-то задеть его или обидеть, поэтому не спорил и не сопротивлялся, а просто удалил свои снимки без всякой задней мысли. Ему не нравилось, как выглядело его лицо в кадре, и единственными оставшимися фотографиями с ним были те, где он был с другими членами семьи — и те он оставил лишь из-за запечатлённых близких людей.

Был один снимок, который особенно нравился Фрэнку. 

На нём были они с Джерардом. Парень обнимал его рукой за плечи, а головой касался его виска; он улыбался, и Фрэнк нашёл в себе силы улыбнуться ради него — хоть ему всё ещё и было грустно, — чтобы сделать хорошее фото.

Он пытался не вспоминать о суде. Он надеялся, что, задвинув перед сном мысли о произошедшем в дальние уголки своего разума, сможет утром проснуться и убедить себя в том, что всё это было сном, очень плохим сном.

— Фрэнк? — вдруг окликнул его Джерард, спускаясь по лестнице.

— Да? — отозвался он, отложив камеру и наблюдая, как Джерард подходит всё ближе, вытирая голову полотенцем.

— Как ты?

« _Нормально,_ — подумал Фрэнк. — _Пока ты не спросил_ ». Джерард только лишний раз напомнил, что всё случившееся было реальным. Что тот полный ненависти взгляд, которым одарила его собственная мать, был реальным, что ему пришлось сознаться в грехопадении перед целой толпой незнакомцев и что именно из-за этого маме пришлось сделать то, что она сделала. Это был самый унизительный, самый постыдный и позорный момент в его жизни.

— Я не собираюсь ничего делать, — тихо ответил он, прекрасно понимая, почему Джерард интересуется.

— Да, знаю... Но ты расстроен.

— Всё нормально, — Фрэнк выключил фотоаппарат и положил его на тумбочку.

— Я волнуюсь, — мягко сказал парень.

— _Всё нормально,_ — повторил Фрэнк, чувствуя, как его съедает стыд.

— Это... прозвучит странно, но я думаю, тебе стоит сегодня лечь со мной.

— Зачем? — поинтересовался Фрэнк, пытаясь спрятать своё лицо и не вызвать подозрений, потому что его щёки уже начали гореть.

— Чтобы я узнал, если ночью ты вдруг встанешь, — тут же отозвался парень, смотря на него печальным понимающим взглядом.

— Я не буду ничего делать, — снова попытался убедить его Фрэнк.

— Я знаю. Но мне будет лучше, если... я смогу приглядеть за тобой. Я не хочу, чтобы с тобой случилось что-то плохое.

— А где будет спать Зои? Она спит со мной, а у тебя нам всем не хватит места.

— Одну ночь можно поспать и без неё.

— Но ей будет одиноко, — возразил Фрэнк, бросая взгляд в изножье кровати, где спала его любимица, подёргивая одной лапой.

— Фрэнк, с Зои всё будет отлично. Я волнуюсь за _тебя,_ и я не хочу, чтобы посреди ночи ты проснулся и... что-нибудь сделал. Поэтому мне будет спокойнее, если ты ляжешь со мной.

Фрэнк вздохнул, пробежался глазами по всей комнате, не желая встречаться с Джерардом взглядом, и неохотно ответил:

— Ладно.

Они неловко поболтали ещё около получаса, прежде чем Джерард объявил, что настало время сна. Фрэнк переоделся в пижаму и робко забрался в кровать. Да, он спал с Джерардом в одной постели после каждой из своих «попыток» — чтобы парень присматривал за ним, — но в этот раз всё было по-другому. Ему было больно, но не так плохо, как раньше. Он вполне мог лечь спать и в своей кровати, без Джерарда.

Раньше он просто срывался, рыдал, трясся в истерике и отчаянно нуждался в одном: паре чьих-то рук рядом, чтобы они не дали ему упасть ниже. Сейчас же он был вполне спокоен, но боялся того, что, пролежав в темноте достаточно долгое время, он позволит своему сознанию уплыть и перестанет контролировать себя.

Джерард лёг, повернувшись спиной. Сначала Фрэнк был рад тому, что он не спит к нему лицом и не обхватывает его руками и ногами, как раньше, но, когда дыхание парня выровнялось и стало глубже, означая, что Джерард уснул и оставил его одного, Фрэнка начал одолевать страх. Ему было невероятно жарко, но он не решался двигаться, боясь разбудить Джерарда, зная, что тот не даст ему покоя.

Он медленно перевернулся и осторожно высунул ногу из-под одеяла, чтобы стало хоть немного прохладнее. Потом он чуть ближе подвинулся к Джерарду и упёрся лбом между его лопаток, утыкаясь носом ему в спину и закрывая глаза. Он хотел спать, но его мозг отказывался отдыхать.

Он думал о суде и Мамочке, думал о том, как оказался там и что его заставляли рассказывать. Он никогда не знал большего позора в жизни, чем это.

Может, Джерард всё же был прав, может, спать одному — не лучшая идея сегодня...

Фрэнк снова зашевелился, осмелившись полностью прижаться к Джерарду сзади. Так Фрэнк чувствовал себя более защищённым, но далеко не в той степени, как когда Джерард во сне обнимал его.


	35. Chapter 35

Фрэнк лежал на полу в комнате Майки, без воодушевления листая учебник по биологии. Он знал, что по-любому провалит контрольную: он никак не мог сосредоточиться и заинтересовать себя делением клеток (или что там проходили его одноклассники). Он чувствовал себя плохо, даже находясь рядом с Зои. Ничто ему не помогало. Никто не мог улучшить его настроение, никто, даже Джерард и его чудесные, великолепные, так внимательно выбранные подарки.

— Хочешь выгулять Зои со мной? — поинтересовался он, оборачиваясь через плечо назад, где Майки, сидя на кровати, внимательно что-то изучал.

— Мы выгуливали её час назад, — резонно подметил тот.

— Да, но мне скучно… 

— Хватит, тебе нужно заниматься.

— Я и так всё провалю, — пробубнил Фрэнк, тяжко вздыхая.

— Не провалишь, если начнёшь готовиться.

— Я даже не знаю, что мы проходим.

— Что вы делаете на уроках?

— Понятия не имею, — вяло отмахнулся он, не желая признаваться в том, что большую часть занятий сидел, положив голову на парту и не обращая никакого внимания на учителей. За это он не получил ни единого замечания. С тех пор, как в школе узнали о его матери, все преподаватели ходили вокруг него на цыпочках, и теперь он даже мог, если бы захотел, обругать прилюдно кого-нибудь из них, потому что знал: ему ничего за это не будет.

— Мама не будет в восторге, если ты завалишь контрольную, — продолжил убеждать его Майки.

— Знаю.

— Тебе нужен репетитор или что? Я бы тебе помог, но у меня самого фигово с биологией.

— Мне не нужен репетитор. Я просто не хочу всё это делать.

Фрэнк понимал, что уже откровенно надоел Майки, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Ему было на всё наплевать. Учителя давали ему отсрочки и разрешали приносить домашнюю работу даже спустя неделю после того, как её нужно было сдать, так что он задумался: разрешат ли ему и контрольную работу написать чуть позже?

— Я тоже не хочу делать алгебру, но ведь делаю, — бросил Майки.

— Я устал, — тихо сказал Фрэнк.

— У тебя депрессия, — возразил ему друг. — Ты принимаешь лекарства?

Доктор прописала ему антидепрессанты, но он не принимал их из принципа, считая, что может почувствовать себя лучше и без них. Он _хотел_ стать лучше без таблеток. Конечно, Джерард сказал, что зря он так упрямится, продемонстрировал ему свой рецепт на антидепрессанты и, в конце концов, чуть ли не начал умолять Фрэнка хотя бы попробовать их. Фрэнк наотрез отказался. Он не был болен. Ему не были нужны никакие лекарства. Он хотел побороть это всё собственными силами, но пока что ничего не выходило.

— Может, тебе нужно чаще выбираться из дома, а? — предложил Майки, не дождавшись ответа. — Ты даже не ходишь к Джамии.

— Я не хочу, чтобы что-то опять случилось.

— Да ничего не случится!

— Она звала меня на какую-то тусовку на прошлой неделе.

— И? Ты больше не наказан, тебе можно было пойти, просто не напивайся так сильно, как тогда.

Фрэнк измождённо вздохнул и положил голову на тетрадь. Он совсем не хотел возвращаться в то время, когда у него не было друзей, кроме Майки, но Джамии он больше не мог доверять: она обещала на вечеринке, что не бросит его одного, но ушла. Она ушла, и без присмотра он натворил целую кучу глупостей. Нет уж, он больше не позволит себе так распускаться.

— Тебе не обязательно торчать всё время здесь.

— Знаю, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Фрэнк, хватит уже. Перестань это делать.

— Перестать делать _что?_ — ворчливо спросил он.

— Депрессовать. Ты же знаешь, что тебе _можно_ выходить на улицу.

— Но от этого ничего не меняется… Иногда я хожу к Джамии, но у неё скучно. Я просто сижу и играю с её собакой, пока она треплется о девочках, которые ей нравятся. Мне нравится _моя_ собака – я лучше буду сидеть дома.

Майки громко застонал и захлопнул учебник, который в тот момент пытался читать.

— Я сейчас с ума сойду, — ответил он, явно вымотанный этим разговором.

Фрэнк снова вздохнул и лёг обратно на тетрадь. Пару минут спустя постучали в дверь, и в комнату вошёл Джерард, одетый в свою рабочую форму.

— Ты сегодня рано, — заметил его брат. Фрэнк же продолжил лежать, глядя на парня.

— Ага… Фрэнк, можно мы с Майки поговорим? — поинтересовался он, слегка улыбнувшись Фрэнку, что поначалу очень смутило его, а потом напугало так, что он запаниковал.

— Я сделал что-то не то? — выпалил он, не в состоянии перестать винить себя во всём и сдерживать моментально нахлынувший страх.

— Нет. Я просто хочу поболтать с Майки пару минут, — ответил Джерард, не переставая улыбаться, что очень насторожило его.

Он закусил губу и неловко поднялся с пола, одновременно пытаясь решить, брать ему учебник с собой или нет. Можно было оставить его в комнате и создать себе предлог для ничегонеделания, но Фрэнк не хотел показывать Джерарду, как он распускает себя и ленится, поэтому прихватил с собой книгу и выскользнул из комнаты, у двери задев Джерарда плечом.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк вышел в коридор, и Джерард так и не смог понять, что за смесь эмоций была у него на лице. Он предположил, что Фрэнк напуган, и это было вполне резонным: его попросили выйти из комнаты, естественно, он подумал, что снова попал в неприятности. Джерард надеялся, что он не слишком расстроился из-за этого, хотя, если бы так случилось, он бы просто пришёл к Донне. После того суда она бы точно позволила висеть на себе хоть целый день, ведь Фрэнку это действительно было нужно. Он не перестал вести себя по-старому, и Джерард уже начал думать, что этого никогда не произойдёт.

— Ну, и чего ты хочешь? — полюбопытствовал Майки, отбрасывая учебник в кучу книг и бумаг на полу рядом с рюкзаком.

— Эм… Я знаю, в последнее время, ну, мы покупаем много… Как бы… 

— Давай уже, говори нормально, — Майки закатил глаза. — Обещаю, я не буду на тебя злиться, ты, осёл.

— Мы в последнее время покупаем Фрэнку много всяких вещей, — выпалил Джерард. — Это ведь не волнует тебя?

— Боже, это снова насчёт камеры? Мама уже всё это у меня спрашивала, и я повторюсь: у меня уже есть камера, и мне плевать на то, что вы там купили Фрэнку.

— Я не только о фотоаппарате. Я говорю и о собаке… и вообще обо всём. Одежда, мебель… 

— Джерард, вот уж на это мне точно наплевать. Фрэнку нужна была одежда, и мы не могли ведь заставить его спать на полу, как ты думаешь? Почему ты вообще такой… странный? Ты уже разговариваешь прямо как Фрэнк.

— Просто вы были хорошими друзьями до того, как он переехал к нам и… 

— Мы всё ещё друзья, просто у нас меньше тем для разговора. Я был человеком, которому он рассказывал всё о своей матери, а теперь проблема исчезла, и обсуждать больше нечего.

— Ладно, так вот… К чему я веду: мы хотим нанять кого-то для выгрузки товара в магазине. Это временная работа, чисто на праздники и всё такое.

— И ты хочешь, чтобы Фрэнк у вас работал? — спросил Майки, глядя на него, как на полного дурака, так пристально, что Джерард и впрямь почувствовал себя дураком.

— Я хотел сначала узнать, не хочешь ли _ты_ поработать.

— Вот и зачем мне работа в том же месте, где находишься ты, а? Мне твоего мерзкого лица и дома хватает.

— Я просто спросил. Не хочу, чтобы ты начал ревновать.

— Я не ревную! Фрэнк мой лучший друг, в конце концов! И кстати, мне же лучше: теперь _вы_ с мамой покупаете ему всё, что он хочет, и я не трачу свои деньги.

— Значит, тебе не нужна работа?

— Нет, — ответил Майки тоном, который явно подразумевал что-то вроде: «Зачем мне твоя работа, если мне даёт деньги мама?».

— И ты точно не будешь завидовать, если я возьму Фрэнка?

— Тебя мама сюда подослала?

— Ну, типа того, — признался Джерард.

— Так и знал.

— Просто надо, чтобы Фрэнк не вёл себя так… 

— Странно, — закончил Майки, пока его брат думал, как бы мягче выразиться.

— Да, чтобы он не отреагировал на моё предложение слишком… _странно._

— Мне без разницы, правда. Если Фрэнк в кои-то веки вылезет из дома – ему же лучше.

— А он больше не общается с этой… Джейми, или как там звали ту девчонку? 

— Практически не общается. Он думает, что наживёт неприятности из-за неё.

Парень вздохнул, покачав головой. Фрэнку нужно было стать увереннее в себе; и Джерард очень надеялся на то, что Рэй был прав, предположив, что если Фрэнк будет работать и посвящать этому все силы, то начнёт хоть немного больше себя ценить.

— Ну, правда, — продолжил Майки, — дай ты уже Фрэнку работу. Пусть займётся хоть чем-нибудь, а то, если честно, его тухлость уже начинает раздражать.

— Он в депрессии, ты понимаешь? — возразил ему брат, слишком хорошо понимая, о чём говорит и как это ранит, когда твоя собственная семья не может проявить хоть немного терпения. Они думали, что депрессия – это то, что без проблем можно стряхнуть, выкинуть из головы и почувствовать себя идеально. Всё было далеко не так просто. Джерард знал, что это изматывает его близких, но если негатив и критика задевали _его,_ то уж Фрэнку будет раз в десять хуже: он такой чувствительный.

— Да, понимаю, — кивнул Майки. — Но от этого мне с ним не легче. Я пытаюсь. Я не кричу на него и не злюсь, но он меня утомляет.

— Просто будь с ним помягче, — попросил Джерард, открыл дверь и вышел в коридор. Он думал, что Фрэнк будет стоять снаружи, но его там не было, поэтому он спустился в гостиную. Донна, отдыхавшая на диване, сказала, что Фрэнк в своей комнате.

Оказавшись в спальне, он увидел, что Фрэнк валяется на кровати с Зои, а перед ним – открытый учебник, которому не уделялось внимание совсем, потому что Фрэнк тискал свою питомицу.

— Эй, — окликнул его Джерард, улыбаясь.

Фрэнк, который явно не был слишком доволен тем, что чуть раньше Джерард попросил его выйти из комнаты, продолжил гладить Зои и ничего не ответил.

— Я хотел у тебя кое-что спросить.

— Что? — буркнул Фрэнк, даже не подняв взгляд на парня.

— У нас в магазине открылась вакансия – помощник на складе, неполный рабочий день. Как тебе идея?

— Вакансия? — с нечитаемым выражением лица переспросил Фрэнк.

— Да. Я подумал, что тебе неплохо бы заняться чем-нибудь… 

— Чтобы не сидеть дома? — последовал робкий вопрос.

— Да, и ещё – немного отвлечься. Ты будешь работать со мной по воскресеньям и понедельникам, но во вторник у меня выходной, а у тебя – рабочий день. Как тебе идея? Интересует?

— Работать в воскресенье? — переспросил Фрэнк, как-то осунувшись.

Джерард успел подзабыть о том, что Фрэнк был воспитан католиком. Он, конечно, упоминал пару раз, что не прочь сходить в церковь, но никогда не уточнял, когда и где проводятся службы, и Джерард задумывался, в чём причина. Может, Фрэнк не хотел идти на службу без Линды, боясь того, что другие прихожане вспомнят его, как того мальчика, который отправил свою мать в тюрьму?

— Если у тебя нет желания, то ладно, я же просто предложил.

— Только три дня в неделю? — уточнил Фрэнк.

— Да, с воскресенья по вторник.

— И я буду работать с тобой в воскресенье и понедельник?

— Именно.

Фрэнк молча смотрел на Зои, обдумывая сказанное Джерардом, поглаживая собаку по голове, а потом наклонился и поцеловал её в нос.

— Думаешь, у меня хоть что-то получится? — поинтересовался он.

— Да. Работа не очень сложная – просто разгрузки.

— Разгрузки?

— Ты выгружаешь прибывшие товары и помогаешь расставить их по местам. В магазине очень мало работников, поэтому пригодится любая помощь, особенно учитывая, что скоро праздники.

— Даже не знаю, — пробормотал Фрэнк.

— Ты знаешь, это нам помогло бы и дома. Тебе нужна одежда и… мы, на самом деле, не можем сейчас себе это позволить. Но если бы ты устроился на работу, то смог бы сам купить что-нибудь.

— Донна не говорила, что у нас нет денег… — Фрэнк выглядел пристыжённым. Джерард, конечно, не собирался играть на его чувстве вины и заставлять идти на работу, но, кажется, это помогло.

— У нас есть деньги. Просто сейчас надо экономить, вот и всё. Мама копит деньги на празднование Рождества.

— Вам не обязательно что-то мне дарить, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, снова чмокнул Зои в нос и улыбнулся, когда она облизала его губы.

— Ты получишь что-нибудь на Рождество. Привыкай, парень.

— Но если у нас нет денег… 

— У нас _есть_ деньги. Смотри, если ты будешь работать, то сможешь купить Зои еду и какие-нибудь игрушки.

Наконец глаза Фрэнка загорелись. Его не интересовали ни деньги, ни возможность купить что-то для себя, но когда шла речь о Зои, его девочке, он был готов на всё.

— Я могу купить ей свитер, когда пойдёт снег, — сказал Фрэнк как будто сам себе.

— Фрэнк, у неё есть шерсть, ей не нужен свитер.

— У меня кожа и жир, но мне нужен свитер, — пробубнил он в ответ.

Джерард заключил, что если для Фрэнка мысль о покупке свитера для Зои – это причина пойти на работу, то этого вполне хватит.

— Так тебе нужна работа?

— Да, — решился Фрэнк, снова целуя собаку в нос.

— Чудно. Я дам тебе сегодня заполнить заявление, а завтра отдам его Рэю. Просто формальность.

— Ладно, — отстранённо ответил Фрэнк, как будто вообще не услышав сказанного. Он протянул руки к Зои, собираясь её обнять, но, видимо, ей что-то не понравилось, потому что она встала, отошла и легла в изножье кровати. — Я хочу поспать перед ужином, — пробормотал Фрэнк после этого.

— Окей, — бросил ему Джерард, подошёл к своему столу и вытащил скетчбук и наушники.

*~*~*~*~*

На Фрэнке была старая, поношенная рабочая футболка Джерарда, что немного сдерживало его панику, но его всё равно нервно трясло, пока он шёл на склад. Он не любил находиться в магазине, даже когда ездил за продуктами с Донной; он столько раз воровал оттуда, что это было неловко, не говоря уж о том дне, когда он прятался там после наказания от матери. 

Он смутился, когда Джерард чересчур официально представил его Рэю, а потом занервничал ещё сильнее, когда парень ушёл со склада, оставив его наедине с управляющим. Задняя дверь, ведущая на улицу, была открыта; от неё до небольшого грузовика тянулся длинный металлический конвейер. Рэй уже начал распаковывать коробки, но остановился на пару минут, чтобы объяснить Фрэнку, что должно лежать в каждой из больших шестиколёсных тележек, в которых пока почти ничего не было.

Фрэнк сильно волновался, поэтому перед каждой коробкой, что подъезжала по конвейеру, он обязательно уточнял, в ту ли тележку он собирается её погрузить. Каждый раз он ждал, что Рэй всё-таки не выдержит и накричит на него, не в силах дальше держать на лице маску дружелюбия, но этого не случилось. Даже водитель грузовика, которому наверняка не нравилось то, как медленно коробки покидали его машину, просто улыбался Фрэнку каждый раз, когда они встречались взглядами.

Казалось, что примерно с каждой третьей коробкой Фрэнк царапался, спотыкался, врезался во что-то или падал, пока нёс товар. Он почти всегда сдерживал свои вскрики и стоны, но когда у него не получилось это сделать, Рэй обязательно спрашивал, всё ли с ним в порядке, и подходил к нему: первым делом он шёл сразу на помощь Фрэнку и только потом проверял коробки, чтобы убедиться, что товары не пострадали.

Прошло немного времени, и тележка с упаковками салфеток и туалетной бумаги заполнилась полностью; тогда Рэй показал Фрэнку, куда нужно отвезти её и как расставлять коробки, чтобы они не мешали. Эту же тележку нагрузили ещё четыре раза, прежде чем багажник грузовика полностью опустел – два часа перетаскивания тяжестей, к чему Фрэнк не очень-то привык, но, так или иначе, он должен был отработать ещё столько же, прежде чем мог поехать домой с Джерардом.

Когда все коробки очутились на складе, Фрэнк смог, наконец, снять зимнее пальто и перчатки. Теперь он должен был достать салфетки и туалетную бумагу из коробок и убрать их на полки. Он не думал, что это займёт у него много времени, но всё же решил поспешить: пусть эта работа и досталась ему без всяких проблем, он не собирался никого разочаровывать. 

Сначала ему было нелегко понять, куда должны были отправляться разные марки и упаковки, но спустя полчаса стало проще, и большую часть времени он проводил в конце длинного коридора стеллажей, передвигая коробки ближе к тем полкам, на которых будет стоять их содержимое. Сложнее всего было ставить туалетную бумагу на самую верхнюю полку. Он и так был не самого высокого роста, и даже становясь на нижнюю полку и подпрыгивая, у него не всегда получалось поставить товар на место… Но просить у кого-нибудь стремянку – это слишком уж унизительно.

— Ну, как дела? — спросил Джерард, вдруг появившись из-за угла. Фрэнк неоднократно замечал, как парень наблюдает за ним с другого конца магазина, но подошёл он впервые за день.

— Нормально, — ответил Фрэнк, торопливо вытаскивая высокие упаковки туалетной бумаги «Charmin».

— Всё болит?

— Завтра точно будет болеть, — пробубнил он, не желая признавать, что у него уже ноют спина и руки.

— Прими сегодня горячий душ. Должно помочь, — посоветовал парень, наблюдая за работой Фрэнка; тот кивнул и открыл следующую коробку. Увидев её содержимое, он тяжело вздохнул: там была целая куча товаров, которые должны были отправиться на верхнюю полку. Встав на носочки, он смог поставить первый ряд рулонов туалетной бумаги, но следующие рулоны нужно было разместить поверх первых, то есть забраться выше.

— Может, помочь? — предложил Джерард, глядя, как Фрэнк встаёт на край нижней полки и изо всех сил тянется вверх, пытаясь закинуть новую упаковку бумаги на уже немаленькую гору рулонов.

— Всё нормально, — пробормотал тот, спустился, подхватил оставшиеся рулоны и снова забрался на полку.

— Точно?

— Да, — сказал Фрэнк и подпрыгнул, чтобы поставить упаковку сверху на гору таких же.

— Ты криво всё ставишь, — заметил Джерард, вытянул руку и поправил те товары, до которых Фрэнк не мог достать.

Фрэнк взял оставшуюся упаковку из коробки и полез наверх в последний раз.

— Я не виноват, что у меня такой рост, — тихо сказал он сам себе и подпрыгнул, пытаясь забросить бумагу наверх по уже отработанной стратегии. Но в этот раз та нога, которой он отталкивался при прыжке, вдруг соскользнула; Фрэнк громко взвизгнул от страха, когда потерял опору, и взмахнул руками, всё ещё держа упаковку бумаги. Он начал падать назад, зажмурившись в ожидании момента, когда его голова ударится об пол или, что ещё хуже, об острый угол стеллажа сзади. 

Но вместо того, чтобы рухнуть на пол, Фрэнк приземлился на что-то мягкое и тёплое, как он быстро сообразил – на Джерарда. Его щёки чуть покраснели, но в следующую секунду запылали ярко-алым, когда он ощутил одну из рук Джерарда у себя на талии.

Футболка-поло, которая была на Фрэнке, принадлежала Джерарду, то есть для Фрэнка она была слишком большой, поэтому между тканью и телом было много места, куда, в конечном итоге, и попала ладонь парня. Так что, вместо того, чтобы проскочить вдоль бедра за пару секунд, рука Джерарда оказалась под футболкой Фрэнка, скользнув от самых тазовых косточек до груди. Его пальцы были холодными; по боку Фрэнка пробежали мурашки. Джерард сомкнул руки, чтобы не дать Фрэнку приземлиться прямиком на пол.

— Ты как? — спросил парень, всё ещё не отпуская Фрэнка и прижимая его к своей груди.

Фрэнк не мог ему ответить. Его лицо просто горело огнём, и он был не в состоянии выдавить из себя ни звука. Он попытался вывернуться из этих объятий, но как только он сделал это, Джерард начал убирать руку и, в результате, случайно провёл своими холодными пальцами по груди Фрэнка – прямо по его соску.

Джерард должен был заметить это. _Должен._

Фрэнк резко выдохнул и прижался к груди Джерарда, одновременно и упиваясь, и ненавидя те чувства, которые прикосновение всколыхнуло в нём. Он хотел выбраться из объятий Джерарда, но в то же время желал задержаться в них подольше. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, но в этом было и что-то ещё… Что-то нехорошее, _плохое_.

Джерард выругался себе под нос, но Фрэнк был так потерян в своих мыслях, что едва услышал его, как будто они были в разных концах магазина. Он замер, позволяя Джерарду делать с ним всё что угодно, и не сразу понял, в какой момент очутился на полу, стоя на ногах без помощи парня, которого, кстати, за его спиной уже не было.

— Я сейчас… Я принесу тебе стремянку… пока ты, блин, не сломал… Да… — бормотал Джерард непонятно для кого: то ли для Фрэнка, то ли просто себе под нос, ретируясь со склада. Фрэнк недоуменно смотрел ему вслед. Он хотел в тот момент одного: кинуться за Джерардом и прижаться к нему, вернуть то чувство близости. Странно… С чего бы это вообще?


	36. Chapter 36

— Воу, подожди, с тобой всё нормально? — спросила Эллен, когда Джерард приблизился к ней, растирая лицо в попытке согнать румянец с щёк (но понимая, что делает всё только хуже).

— Да-да, — пробормотал он, опустил руки, стараясь вести себя чуть более нормально, и встал за главную кассу.

— Точно? — продолжила девушка и окинула его взглядом из-за крутящейся стойки, на которой перевешивала сумки .

— Ага, — протянул Джерард. Эллен наградила его тем же взглядом, какой использовала Донна, когда в доме что-нибудь выходило из строя, но никто не признавался, чья это вина.

— Уверен?

— Ну… Фрэнк упал, — начал парень.

— А он в порядке?

— Да… Я поймал его, но… 

— Но?.. — с нажимом переспросила Эллен.

— Но моя рука как-то оказалась у него под футболкой, и это очень стрёмно, — щёки Джерарда опять запылали, и он наклонился над стойкой.

— Ты засунул руки ему под футболку?! Чёрт, да что вы там вообще делали?

— Это вышло случайно! Он не доставал до верхней полки, а ему надо было убрать туда туалетную бумагу, он полез наверх и… И оступился.

— Ну, хорошо, ты поймал его, так в чём проблема? — закатив глаза и похлопав парня по спине, поинтересовалась Эллен.

— Моя рука была у него под футболкой!

— _И что?_ Ты знаешь, почему это так неловко? Да потому что ты сам считаешь всю эту ситуацию неловкой. Вы оба парни, ты же не схватил его за сиськи, правильно? 

— Да, но я всё равно дотронулся до его… до его груди, — Джерард уставился на свою правую руку так, будто она только что его оскорбила – будто она по своей воле соскользнула и коснулась соска Фрэнка.

— И? Вы оба парни. Ничего же такого не случилось.

Джерард решил больше ничего не говорить. Эллен никогда не поймёт его; если он начнёт всё ей объяснять, она, скорее всего, просто станет его презирать. Когда Джерард понял, что трогает не грубую ткань собственной футболки, а кожу Фрэнка, в его голове одна за одной завертелись всякие _мысли_. Объятие, которое, по сути, было жестом защиты, быстро превратилось в ужасную, кошмарную идею: сдвинуть руку немного выше и потрогать ещё чуть-чуть. Всё это случилось так быстро, что Джерард моментально воплотил свою мысль в реальность. Он почувствовал, как кожа Фрэнка покрылась мурашками и как сжался его сосок от прикосновения.

Джерард потряс головой, пытаясь выбросить воспоминание из головы, но это не сработало. Он фантазировал и, пока работал, пытался придумать, как бы ему снова подобраться так же близко.

Это было неправильно – так, чёрт возьми, неправильно, – но Джерард ничего не мог с собой поделать. Может, у него слишком давно никого не было… Да, наверное, в этом всё дело: прошло очень много времени с тех пор, как он касался другого парня, и поэтому в его голове всё смешалось. 

— Чёрт. Я забыл.

— О чём? — отозвалась Эллен, наблюдая, как Джерард поднимается из-за стойки.

— Я обещал принести Фрэнку стремянку, чтобы он больше не падал, — Джерард взял маленькую жёлтую складную лестницу возле стеллажа с сигаретами и завернул за угол, спеша к рабочему месту Фрэнка.

Увидев его, Фрэнк замер на месте и густо покраснел, из-за чего щёки Джерарда тоже вспыхнули.

— Я принёс тебе лестницу, — пробубнил парень и поставил стремянку на пол рядом с Фрэнком, не желая подходить ближе и смущать его. — Так что… аккуратно, окей? Ма прибьёт меня, если я не верну тебя домой в целости и сохранности.

— Хорошо, — прошептал Фрэнк в ответ, бросил взгляд на открытую коробку у своих ног, как-то съёжился, будто пытаясь спрятаться, и вернулся к работе. Джерард внимательно осмотрел его, постаравшись сделать это украдкой, и заметил, что тот слегка прихрамывает.

— Тебе не больно? — поинтересовался он, желая подойти, потрепать по плечу и хоть как-то успокоить, но заставляя себя сохранять разумную дистанцию.

— Я подвернул лодыжку, когда упал, — объяснил Фрэнк и покосился на парня, как будто боясь смотреть ему прямо в глаза.

— Может, тебе присесть хоть на минуту? Тебе надо… Давай я посмотрю, что у тебя с ногой. Ты мог потянуть связки, — парень обошёл стремянку, приблизившись к Фрэнку, и тут же почувствовал ещё большую неловкость от того, что собирается снова до него дотронуться.

— Всё нормально, — сказал Фрэнк, отступая назад. Сначала парень подумал, что Фрэнку отвратительно находиться рядом с ним, мерзко думать о том, что он касался его, несмотря на то, что это было _почти_ случайностью – но потом до него вдруг дошло, что Фрэнк просто закончил разгружать одну коробку и переключился на следующую.

— Точно? Вообще-то ты хромаешь.

— Да. Бывало и похуже, — ответил ему Фрэнк так, будто это и впрямь ничего не значило, но эти слова задели что-то внутри Джерарда. Но, пожалуй, в его жизни действительно были вещи посерьёзнее.

— Дай мне взглянуть, вдруг ты потянул связки, — продолжил настаивать парень.

— Всё нормально. Просто немного болит, — прозвучал не менее упрямый ответ.

— Ладно. Я… Тогда я пойду, — закончил разговор Джерард, неловко помялся на месте и ретировался в другой отдел. В магазине было немного посетителей, поэтому он просто бесцельно шатался туда-сюда, выравнивая и поправляя всё, что стояло на полках. И всё бы ничего, но он вечно выбирал те отделы, из которых было видно Фрэнка… 

*~*~*~*~*

Когда они добрались домой, Фрэнк тут же побежал в спальню, взял пижаму и отправился наверх, в душ. Поездка в одной машине с Джерардом только сильнее взбудоражила его, и он никак не мог выкинуть из головы воспоминания о том, что чувствовал и ощущал. Он хотел в тот момент только убежать, увеличить расстояние между собой и Джерардом, чтобы успокоиться и отговорить самого себя от _этого._ Да, отговорить себя от этой дурацкой, эгоистичной, нечистой влюблённости. Джерард дотронулся до него не из-за того, что Фрэнк ему нравится – он сделал это только ради того, чтобы Фрэнк не упал, не повредил себе что-нибудь и продолжил работать. То прикосновение ничего не значило.

Да, то нежное, аккуратное, заботливое касание было пустышкой, _ничем._

Но, так или иначе, Фрэнк всё равно ужасно раскраснелся, проскользнув мимо Донны в ванную. Он запер за собой дверь и устало опустился на пол, не будучи уверенным в том, чего он хочет: кричать и плакать или просто сидеть и нервно трястись. С той самой секунды, как он ощутил ладонь Джерарда под своей футболкой, он был на грани и чувствовал себя… странно. Он хотел быть рядом с Джерардом, но та часть сознания, что ещё могла рационально мыслить, фигурально погрозила ему пальцем и не дала сделать ни шагу.

Джерард не хотел, чтобы он цеплялся к кому бы то ни было. Желание обниматься и прижиматься к людям было неприличным и слишком уж детским для парня его возраста. Более того, это считалось грешным, и что уж говорить об образах, которые то и дело мелькали в голове Фрэнка. Если Джерард узнает об этом, то возненавидит его. И тогда всё прекратится: не будет больше ободряющих слов, приятных подарков, нежности, мягкости в их отношениях – всего того, что последовало за его попыткой покончить с собой вследствие особо депрессивного настроения. Ничего не будет.

И Фрэнк слишком хорошо понимал, что без любви и поддержки Донны и Джерарда жизнь просто не стоит того, чтобы её продолжать.

Ему надо обрубить эти чувства, переступить через них, успокоиться наконец и позволить всему войти в прежнюю колею, пока он не разрушил свою новую семью так же, как старую.

Он медленно начал раздеваться и включил душ, чтобы вода успела нагреться, пока он снимает джинсы. Он заставил себя опустить взгляд вниз, когда стягивал боксеры, и полностью «насладиться» кошмарными шрамами и синяками. Это всегда будет напоминанием того, _почему_ они с Джерардом не могут быть вместе – точнее, лишь одним напоминанием из множества. Он не был достоин этого. Он был уродливым, мерзким и просто испорченным. Пусть Джерарду и вправду нравились мужчины, но он бы никогда не решился быть рядом с кем-то столь отталкивающим.

Наконец, чувство того, будто он на грани, пропало. Фрэнк стоял перед зеркалом в ванной и вдруг начал рыдать, прикрывая себя, когда на отражение стало совсем невозможно смотреть. Он принял душ, но и тогда не смог перестать плакать. Его сознание услужливо подсовывало воспоминания о том, как руки Джерарда касались его кожи, но он всякий раз говорил себе, что недостоин этого, и заставлял себя опустить голову, увидеть причину.

Закончив мыться, он остался в ванной ещё ненадолго, чтобы унять рыдания: если Донна увидит его таким, то обязательно спросит, что не так. Что ж, его глаза точно будут красными, но он надеялся, что сможет быстро проскочить в подвал и спрятаться там, оставшись незамеченным. 

Пробыв в ванной почти час, Фрэнк наконец-то вытерся и надел пижаму с облегчением от того, что его тело снова прикрыто. Теперь он не видел своих синяков и пятен разного цвета на коже, но забыть о них он всё же не успел и чуть не довёл себя до слёз, пока шёл в свою комнату. Он даже проигнорировал Донну, которая поинтересовалась тем, как прошёл его первый рабочий день. У Джерарда всё ещё горела прикроватная лампа; он сидел на кровати и что-то рисовал, когда Фрэнк с опущенной головой вошёл в комнату. Джерард в самый неудачный момент поднял взгляд.

— Эй… Что случилось? — спросил он, отложил скетчбук в сторону и поднялся с кровати.

Фрэнк мотнул головой и лёг на свою постель.

— Фрэнк… Не надо так себя вести. У тебя всё болит от работы или…

Фрэнк зажмурился, ощутив, как под весом Джерарда, который сел рядом, прогнулся матрас. Парень принялся гладить его по плечу, и Фрэнк впился зубами в свою нижнюю губу, когда на него нахлынуло желание – отчаянная мольба о том, чтобы Джерард коснулся его так же, как в магазине. Но этого никогда не случится, это никогда и _не должно было_ происходить вообще. И если Джерард когда-нибудь узнает о пошлых, развратных, грешных мыслях Фрэнка, он _никогда_ больше не сможет даже обнять его.

— Что не так? — снова спросил парень.

— Всё так, — отмахнулся Фрэнк, натягивая одеяло на плечи.

— Уверен? Ты выглядишь очень уж расстроенным.

— У меня болит нога, — последовал быстрый ответ.

— До сих пор? От того, что ты упал?

— Ага.

— Думаешь, растяжение?

— Нет. Всё нормально, — прошептал Фрэнк, зажмуриваясь ещё крепче.

— Если ты плачешь, значит, не нормально. Можно посмотреть?

— Правда, я в порядке, — возразил он, но толку не было: Джерард уже откинул одеяло с его ног.

— Какая из них?

— Правая, — пробормотал Фрэнк, поёжившись, когда парень взял его за правую лодыжку и пощупал её.

— Не выглядит распухшей, ничего такого… Она хрустит или сдвигается со своего места, когда ты ходишь?

— Нет.

— Кажется, не растяжение, — он отпустил ногу Фрэнка, и тот моментально поджал колени к груди, прячась под одеялом. Фрэнк уже было подумал, что Джерард поверил ему, но всё же он достаточно времени провёл с его семьёй, чтобы не считать их всех – и Джерарда в частности – такими наивными. — Фрэнк… что всё-таки случилось? Ты же знаешь, что можешь рассказать мне.

— Ничего, — ответил он, всё так же не открывая глаз.

— Это всё насчёт… твоей мамы? Суда?

— Нет. Я говорю: _ничего._ Всё нормально, правда.

— Ты плачешь. С тобой _не всё_ нормально. Ну же, поговори со мной.

Фрэнк покачал головой, не желая выглядеть совсем уж жалким. Если и есть малюсенький шанс того, что Джерард когда-нибудь полюбит его, то этот шанс будет просто раздавлен, если он не сможет держать себя в руках. Джерард ведь постоянно просит его не вести себя по-детски…

— Фрэнк… скажи хоть что-нибудь.

— Я просто устал, и у меня болит нога, — тихо откликнулся Фрэнк, цепляясь за своё одеяло. Джерард должен, наконец, отстать от него, он должен просто вернуться к себе в кровать и надеть наушники. Он должен уйти, пока сам себе не напомнил, почему он не может любить Фрэнка…

— Ладно. Если я буду нужен… то просто скажи, — парень встал и выключил свет. Фрэнку моментально стало лучше, и не прошло много времени, как в темноте слёзы снова потекли по его щекам.

*~*~*~*~*

Следующий день оказался первым в жизни Фрэнка, когда ему пришлось совмещать учёбу и подработку. Он должен был выйти на смену в шесть, а Джерард работал с четырёх, поэтому отвезти его пришлось Донне. Конечно, из-за этого Фрэнк понервничал, потому что не желал доставлять ей лишние неудобства, но женщина отмахнулась от его возражений, едва не переборщив со своим счастливым безразличием – она тоже заметила, каким расстроенным накануне вернулся с работы Фрэнк.

Так как вся бумага и салфетки были выгружены раньше, Фрэнка вместе с Эллен поставили разбираться с едой. Вечер понедельника был ещё и более оживлённым, чем воскресенье, и Джерард пребывал в немного раздражённом настроении из-за того, что не мог пялиться на Фрэнка половину рабочего дня, притворяясь, что наводит порядок на полках. Вместо этого он ходил по магазину; одна женщина пыталась украсть карманное зеркальце и помаду, а несколько часов спустя Джерард поймал мужчину, стащившего набор винтов и гаек.

Пока парень был занят слежкой за покупателями, Фрэнк не отходил от Эллен, не привыкнув ещё к планировке магазина и периодически уточняя у девушки, куда убрать те или иные продукты. Но, видимо, часто задавать ей вопросы Фрэнк не осмеливался, поэтому Джерард не раз ловил его на том, что он подходит к Рэю – его чувства даже были почти задеты, когда он понял, что Фрэнк ни разу не пришёл к нему с вопросом.

Фрэнк даже не написал ему ни одного сообщения, пока был в школе, и Джерард был практически уверен в том, что он его избегает. Он не знал, было ли это из-за того, что Фрэнк старался казаться более независимым (в конце концов, он плакал накануне вечером и отказывался от всякой помощи), или дело действительно было в том, что случилось тогда в магазине. 

И пока Джерард пытался сообразить, что же сказать Фрэнку, когда они вместе поедут домой, и как повести разговор, чтобы всё стало как раньше, Фрэнк тем временем продолжал попытки справиться с работой. Он обошёл три отдела с едой в поисках упаковок картофельного пюре наподобие тех, что держал у себя в руках. Он не хотел снова идти за помощью к Эллен из боязни, что доведёт её и она разозлится, но и Рэя нигде не было видно. Он уже отчаялся отыскать место для этих упаковок и даже почти решил идти к Джерарду…

…Но он не хотел лезть к нему. Он хотел справиться самостоятельно, доказать, что может разобраться со своими проблемами и не нуждается в няньке. Ему и так было стыдно за то, что накануне не обошлось без небольшой травмы, так что этим вечером надо отработать без происшествий.

В кои-то веки он нашёл место для пюре и вернулся к остальным коробкам. Он почувствовал небольшую гордость за себя, когда смог сам отыскать полки для горчицы и соуса даже не за пару минут, а за несколько _секунд_. Эллен, которая нечасто работала на складе и обычно стояла за кассой, за то же время, что Фрэнк разбирал одну коробку, справлялась с тремя; Фрэнк очень надеялся, что однажды сможет двигаться так же быстро.

— Ты отлично справляешься, Фрэнки, — похвалила его Эллен, когда они принялись за третью тележку из шести.

— Не очень-то, — пробубнил тот в ответ.

— Ой, не надо, всё хорошо.

— Я не знаю, что и куда ставить.

— Ты привыкнешь. Сначала сложно понять, что и куда отправляется, но ты скоро начнёшь ориентироваться. Даже я путаюсь с некоторыми продуктами.

— Да?

— Да, постоянно. Здесь скоро будет всё ещё хуже, потому что мы планируем перестановку.

— Что это значит? — спросил Фрэнк, окинул взглядом коробки и принялся переставлять их на одну из голубых магазинных тележек. Он открывал каждую партию товара, смотрел, что находится внутри, и если точно знал, где должны стоять вещи из коробки, то ставил её на самый верх.

— Это значит, что нам поступают новые товары, и мы полностью меняем расположение вещей в торговом зале.

— Меняете? — озадачился Фрэнк и заметно сник. — Но как я тогда вообще что-то найду?

— Привыкнешь. Ты быстро учишься. Начни немного ценить себя, ладно? — сказала Эллен, улыбнулась ему и ушла в конец отдела, толкая перед собой тележку с коробками.

Фрэнк почувствовал, как горят его щёки. Он не очень-то верил в то, что комплимент от девушки – это правда, но всё равно был польщён.

Хотя у него до сих пор болело всё тело после работы на складе накануне, Фрэнк признался сам себе, что к концу смены чувствовал себя намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз. Да, у него ныли мышцы, но он почти не поднимал тяжести; ещё Фрэнка очень порадовало то, что его лодыжка перестала болеть.

Всё ещё не отойдя от случившегося вчера, Фрэнк чувствовал себя немного неудобно рядом с Джерардом, когда пришло время отметиться и уйти с работы. Чем ближе они друг к другу стояли, тем он больше смущался и волновался. Он ужасно боялся того, что его мысли могут внезапно выйти наружу, потому что тогда Джерард узнает, о чём он думает. Фрэнк смаковал память о прикосновениях Джерарда, воскрешал каждую секунду их близости, несмотря на то, что большую часть времени его мысли занимали ненависть к себе и уныние.

Он помнил, какие мягкие руки у Джерарда, как они скользили по его бёдрам, бокам, груди… Но как только он начинал краснеть и смущаться, приходили плохие мысли. Он слышал голос своей матери, который напоминал о том, какой он уродливый, бесполезный и нечестивый ребёнок; иногда это был не её голос, а его собственный. Он сам себя втаптывал в грязь, говоря о том, что ничего не стоит и не заслуживает, о том, что он никогда не сможет завоевать симпатию Джерарда и ничего, кроме братской любви, ему никогда не видать.

Фрэнк отметился на выходе и быстро пошёл к двери, не поднимая головы. Джерард молча последовал за ним, но когда они оба сели в машину, внимательно посмотрел на него в тусклом свете лампы.

— Что? — спросил Фрэнк, поёрзав в кресле.

— Что-то не так, — заявил парень.

— Не так?

— Ты весь день от меня прятался. Что случилось?

— Ничего не случилось, — пробормотал он в ответ, радуясь тому, что в машине темно и Джерард вряд ли видит, как он покраснел. Ему уже надоело, что его так легко смутить, но он ничего не мог поделать с тем, как действовал на него парень. Фрэнк надеялся, что всё пройдёт само по себе, если он будет избегать Джерарда, но, конечно, одного дня было мало.

— Фрэнк, не ври мне. Ты меня избегаешь. Почему?

— Я просто работал, — ответил Фрэнк, напряжённо сглатывая. — Во время работы обычно не разговаривают.

— Ты даже не ответил утром на мои сообщения, — казалось, это ранит Джерарда, и Фрэнк был искренне удивлён. Джерард ведь просто спросил, как дела в школе, а у Фрэнка ничего интересного не произошло, поэтому он даже не стал отвечать – не о чем было рассказать.

— Мне нечего было сказать.

— Да хватит уже. Давай серьёзно.

— Я серьёзен и так, — пробубнил Фрэнк, попытался придать голосу хоть немного твёрдости, но провалился.

— Это всё из-за того, что случилось вчера?

Фрэнк был уверен, что вся кровь покинула его тело и прилила к щекам, которые горели так, будто их в самом деле подожгли.

— Значит, я прав, — тихо произнёс Джерард, не дождавшись ответа.— Фрэнк, я просто пытался тебя поймать.

— Я знаю, — бросил Фрэнк. Он хотел добавить больше, уверенно заявить, что те прикосновения его не волнуют и что он знает: вся та ситуация – случайность, но… Он боялся, что это всё будет выглядеть так, будто он оправдывается, и не хотел вызывать подозрений. Джерард не должен был знать о том, что чувствует Фрэнк. _Ни за что._

— Тогда в чём дело? Ты странно себя ведёшь.

— Я нормально себя веду, — тихо возразили ему.

— Фрэнк… — Джерарда это явно начало порядком доставать, а Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы он злился.

— Я знаю, что ты не собирался меня трогать, — пробормотал Фрэнк, зажмурившись от стыда. Признать то, что случилось – грех. Фрэнк был в ужасе. А вдруг из-за того, что он сказал, Джерард догадается, что он на самом деле подчинился похоти? Джерард не должен был знать ни о чём, особенно о настоящих чувствах Фрэнка.

Джерард не поймёт. Он будет в ужасе. Он может рассказать всё Донне, которая вышвырнет его из дома… Отдаст в другую приёмную семью, ведь он никому больше не был нужен, даже собственному отцу. Тогда у Фрэнка не останется никого.

— Хорошо. Тогда почему ты меня избегаешь?

— Я не избегал тебя, я просто работал, — в отчаянии произнёс Фрэнк, не в состоянии спокойно усидеть на месте и постоянно ёрзая, как будто ему жмёт ремень безопасности.

— Ладно, — закончил разговор парень, повернул ключ и завёл машину. Фрэнк облегчённо вздохнул и покачал головой.

Это было близко. Слишком близко.


	37. Chapter 37

Фрэнк пару недель проработал в магазине бок о бок с Джерардом, а потом настал канун Дня благодарения. Вместе с Донной они пытались придумать, какие блюда подать на стол, чтобы они подходили по тематике праздника, но при этом были веганскими, чтобы Фрэнк не голодал. Конечно, как сказала Фрэнку Донна, весь ужин нельзя сделать веганским, потому что к ним должны были приехать родственники, а они точно будут ждать на столе жаркое из индейки.

Не удержавшись, Фрэнк спросил у Донны: может, она хочет, чтобы в День благодарения он ушёл куда-нибудь и не мешался под ногами? Она одарила его тем самым разочарованным взглядом с ноткой жалости и обняла. Нет, он не будет прятаться от её семьи. Он – её новый _сын_ , а это – его новые _родственники_. Кажется, она не очень понимала, что встреча с незнакомыми людьми – стресс для Фрэнка, особенно учитывая тот факт, что для него одного на стол будут поданы специальные блюда. Наверняка эти родственники решат, что он эгоист и только зря тратит деньги Донны.

Донна придумала, что можно приготовить помимо мясных блюд и взяла Фрэнка с собой в продуктовый магазин, пригласив и Джерарда, но тот отказался.

Со времени произошедшего на работе инцидента парень вообще не приближался к Фрэнку, у которого с тех пор не было особенно плохих дней, но зато было чувство, что даже если бы что-то и произошло, то Джерард бы не стал возиться с ним, как раньше. Джерард отдалялся, и это причиняло Фрэнку боль, но он всё понимал: именно он придал тому, что случилось, такой сильный оттенок неловкости. Если бы он мог держать себя в руках, то ничего бы не изменилось. Хотя так всё же было лучше… Ему нужно было отпустить Джерарда, а не продолжать и дальше предаваться своим пустым и неуместным мечтам.

Родственники должны были приехать только на следующий день, но Донна уже начала готовку: на десерт она испекла пирог, который уже стоял в печи. Тем временем Фрэнк лежал на кровати и безучастно пялился в стену. Он нервничал в ожидании следующего дня, но ни с кем не мог поделиться своими страхами, кроме Джамии, которая не отвечала на его сообщения. Она пошла в кино с Челси – той девочкой, которой несколько месяцев была буквально одержима, – и хотя Фрэнку не терпелось узнать, чем всё кончится, ему нужно было выговориться кому-то.

— Что с тобой сегодня? Ты какой-то тихий… — вдруг произнёс Джерард, который сидел за столом и рисовал, повернувшись к Фрэнку спиной.

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил он.

— Да хватит уже. Это всё из-за моих родственников, которые приезжают на праздники?

— Может быть, — вздохнул Фрэнк.

— Почему ты такой… _непробиваемый_ в последнее время? Господи Иисусе, — раздражённо бросил Джерард. Фрэнк ощутил болезненный укол в животе и перекатился на другой бок. Он не хотел злить Джерарда, но каждый раз это выходило само собой. Чем больше сообщений парня он пропускал, тем злее его _старший брат_ становился. Игнорирование оскорбляло Джерарда, но Фрэнк знал, что, если причина этого выплывет наружу, всё станет намного хуже. — И я всё ещё жду ответа, — в том же тоне добавил парень.

— Потому что, — пробубнил Фрэнк.

— Чёрт возьми, Фрэнк. Да что не так, а? Я чем-то тебя раздражаю? Что? Почему ты не разговариваешь со мной? — Джерард бросил карандаш на стол и развернулся, сверля Фрэнка ледяным взглядом, который ранил того до глубины души.

Нет, он не хотел, чтобы Джерард _злился,_ но сколько бы раз он ни убеждал себя, что так всем будет лучше, ему было больно всё это выслушивать.

— Ты ничего не сделал, — прошептал он, нервно кусая нижнюю губу.

— Тогда почему ты обращаешься со мной как с… _дерьмом?_ Ты меня игнорируешь, избегаешь, не отвечаешь на сообщения. Что это за хрень? — казалось, Джерарду так же больно, и это не входило в планы Фрэнка. Он думал, парень будет рад тому, что он больше не лезет к нему и не рыдает у него на плече. Он думал, Джерард будет _рад_ избавиться от своего назойливого, никому больше не нужного соседа по комнате.

— Я не хочу тебе мешать, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, не поднимая взгляда от простыни.

— С чего ты взял, что ответив на сообщения, которые _я сам тебе написал,_ ты мне помешаешь?

— Не знаю.

Джерард раздражённо вздохнул и закатил глаза.

— Я тебя не понимаю. Ты начал со мной работать и теперь ведёшь себя странно, как будто считаешь, что ты лучше меня.

— Я не думаю, что я лучше тебя, — быстро сказал Фрэнк и сел, надеясь, что Джерард поймёт, насколько он искренен в своих словах.

— Тогда почему ты мне не отвечаешь? — снова спросил парень, скрестив руки на груди. Глядя ему в глаза, Фрэнк точно мог сказать, что это уже давно волнует Джерарда, просто он молчал всё это время.

— Я не хочу тебе мешать, — повторил Фрэнк, оробев ещё больше.

— Но ты мне не мешаешь. Единственное, что мне в каком-то смысле мешает – это тот факт, что ты мне не отвечаешь. И это _до сих пор_ так. В чём, чёрт возьми, проблема?

— Ни в чём, — Фрэнк невольно стал дышать чаще. Когда кто-то рядом злился, на него накатывали приступы тошноты и паники. Когда Джерард снова начал сверлить его взглядом, Фрэнк сдался. Ему так нравился парень, что он просто не выдерживал его раздражения. — Я просто… Я… Я не…

Фрэнк продолжал заикаться. Его сердце бешено колотилось, и он пытался заставить себя поднять глаза на Джерарда. Он не хотел, чтобы парень злился на него, но что ему оставалось делать? Он не мог сказать правду: Джерард тогда будет ненавидеть его ещё сильнее, чем сейчас; он совсем перестанет переписываться с ним и разговаривать, а о проживании в одной комнате даже и речи не будет. Фрэнк не хотел доводить всё до этого. Ему очень нравился Джерард, и он просто умрёт, если его доброта превратится в отвращение.

— Ничего не понимаю, — сказал Джерард, снова поворачиваясь к Фрэнку спиной. — Я купил тебе собаку, устроил тебя на работу, я всегда слушаю, когда ты говоришь о своих проблемах, и теперь ты даже не хочешь тратить время на разговоры со мной.

— Это неправда! Джерард, пожалуйста, поверь, всё не так! Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты… не любил меня или злился. Пожалуйста. Дело не в том, что я не ценю то, что для меня делают. Пожалуйста, не думай так. Умоляю, — в мыслях Фрэнк уже слышал голос матери, унижающий и оскорбляющий его, называя глупым, эгоистичным, испорченным и неблагодарным мальчишкой.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Тогда в чём дело?

Джерард снова развернулся, и Фрэнк начал жадно всматриваться в его красивое лицо и глубокие потемневшие глаза. Даже злой и раздражённый, Джерард всё равно казался Фрэнку прекрасным.

— Ты… ты мне нравишься, и я не хочу, чтобы ты злился.

— Тогда почему ты меня игнорируешь-то? — спросил Джерард с тем же выражением на лице. Он ничего не понял. Он не понял того, что под _«ты мне нравишься»_ имелось в виду _«я тебя люблю»_.

— Ты сказал мне не лезть к другим людям, потому что я уже взрослый, и… 

— Фрэнк, да ты никогда ко мне не лез! Я говорил это в основном насчёт мамы – тебя и мамы, вот и всё. Я не говорил, что не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

— Джерард, это… — Фрэнк хотел сказать ему, что он неправильно всё понял – может, хоть это помогло бы его успокоить, – но не смог заставить себя сделать это. Он мог выдержать злобу и ярость, мог принять их на себя, как и делал почти всю жизнь, но слишком уж больно было думать о том, как Джерард узнает правду о его чувствах и отвергнет его.

— Слушай, я понимаю, что ты пытаешься казаться взрослым и независимым, но просто так бросать человека – это как-то грубо.

— Дело не в этом, — выдохнул Фрэнк и закрыл глаза, почувствовав, что сейчас разрыдается. Он не мог понять, как всё так закрутилось и почему же Джерард продолжает упорствовать.

— Нет? О, наверное, это из-за того, что ты не разговариваешь со мной. _Вообще,_ Фрэнк.

— Джерард, я… Я не хочу, ч-чтобы ты ненавидел меня.

— Да почему я должен тебя ненавидеть?! Ну же. Ты знаешь: ты мой брат, и я люблю тебя.

Фрэнк опустил голову, чувствуя, как уже готов разрыдаться от стыда. Да, Джерард был его _братом._ И Фрэнк просто не мог ожидать от него каких-то больших знаков любви и внимания, чем принято показывать по отношению к брату. У Фрэнка не было ни единого шанса. Ни одного… Если он хоть словом обмолвится о своих чувствах, то Джерард просто возненавидит его и всё. 

Лучше, если Джерард будет злиться на него из-за простого непонимания, но это всё равно больно.

— Фрэнк, да почему ты считаешь, что я буду тебя прямо-таки ненавидеть?

— Не знаю, — тихо ответил он.

— Ну давай же, _поговори_ со мной. Вот раньше мы разговаривали, до того, как ты начал со мной работать. Что изменилось-то?

— Ничего, — прошептал Фрэнк, не поднимая головы.

Джерард раздражённо вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ты начинаешь меня бесить.

Фрэнк больше не мог сдерживаться и тихо всхлипнул. Он не хотел выглядеть нытиком перед Джерардом – он пытался быть спокойным и независимым, быть взрослым человеком, каким хотел видеть его Джерард. Но единственное, что у него получилось – это разозлить парня и окончательно убедиться в том, что тот никогда не полюбит его.

— Просто ты мне очень нравишься! — воскликнул Фрэнк сквозь слёзы. — Джерард, пожалуйста, не злись, я не хотел… — он не выносил негатива вокруг себя. И причина была неважна. — Ты мне _очень_ нравишься.

— Я… Я не понимаю тебя, — ответил парень. Фрэнк услышал, как он, сидя за столом, разворачивается, и сжался в комок. Он не хотел, чтобы Джерард видел его таким. — Почему ты плачешь?

— Да потому что ты опять на меня злишься! — вскрикнул Фрэнк, закрыв лицо руками и стараясь натянуть маску спокойствия обратно; он весь дрожал, тряслись даже пальцы, которыми он пытался вытереть нос.

— Смотри, я просто хочу, чтобы ты сказал, наконец, что с тобой происходит. Пока мы не начали вместе работать, ты постоянно болтал со мной, а теперь вообще игнорируешь, как будто я для тебя – пустое место.

— Нет! Ты всё не так понял! Ты мне нравишься… Ты очень, _очень_ сильно мне нравишься, — под конец сбивчиво прошептал Фрэнк.

— Что? — странным тоном переспросил Джерард. Фрэнк расхрабрился, поднял голову, уловил выражение его лица – одновременно взволнованное и какое-то подозрительное, – и мигом осознал, что его поняли верно. Теперь Джерард всё знал и стоял, широко распахнув глаза и приоткрыв рот.

— Я-я… Я не уверен, — запинаясь, выпалил Фрэнк, уже желая взять свои слова назад.

Казалось, Джерард не знал, что ответить. Он молча сидел, не отрывая глаз от Фрэнка, плачущего перед ним. Вскоре Фрэнк набрал в грудь воздуха и задержал дыхание на несколько секунд, пытаясь прекратить собственную истерику и успокоиться. Когда у него это почти получилось, Джерарду _обязательно_ нужно было открыть рот и заговорить, напомнив Фрэнку о своём присутствии и пустив все его усилия насмарку.

— Я… тебе нравлюсь?

Фрэнк опять закрылся руками и застонал. Он уже высказался один раз и не собирался унижаться, повторяя эти слова снова и снова.

— Фрэнк… Я твой старший брат, — Джерард казался _разочарованным_ , что только ухудшало ситуацию. Это не было отвращением, но почему-то делало намного больнее. Уж лучше бы Джерарда тошнило от него, как Мамочку, лучше бы он его ненавидел, а не огорчался или даже _грустил_ из-за него. — Я… Я думаю, тебе стоит больше времени проводить с… людьми твоего возраста.

Сердце Фрэнка сжалось, острая боль пронзила грудь. Он _знал_ , что Джерард не ответит ему взаимностью, но не хотел этого слышать. Он не хотел, чтобы Джерард отверг его. Было намного лучше хранить всё в секрете – так он хотя бы не чувствовал себя ненужным и опозоренным.

— Всё хорошо? — спросил парень.

Фрэнк слишком расстроился, чтобы отвечать. Он понимал одно: если он попробует заговорить, то просто разрыдается, будучи не в состоянии объяснить, почему же ему так больно. Они были так близки последние месяцы: Джерард обнимал его по ночам, когда ему было грустно, говорил только правильные вещи, покупал ему подарки… Он был таким милым, нежным и просто _красивым_ , что Фрэнк желал его для себя, хоть и понимал, что совсем его не достоин.

— Я не злюсь… Ты ведь это понимаешь, да?

Фрэнк кивнул, так и не подняв головы и не убрав от лица руки. Он мечтал провалиться куда-нибудь под землю, но насколько по-детски это будет выглядеть, если он сделает нечто похожее и спрячется под одеялом?

— Ладно, — мягко сказал Джерард, а потом тяжело вздохнул. — Я… дам тебе минутку успокоиться.

Фрэнк услышал, как он встаёт и уходит наверх, оставляя его в полном одиночестве.

*~*~*~*~*

Почти всё утро Фрэнк прятался от Джерарда, но это было ожидаемо. Он не только стыдился того, в чём признался накануне вечером, но ещё и помогал Донне готовить ужин в честь Дня благодарения. Правда, он отказался даже подходить к индейке, но зато работал понемногу над всем остальным, попутно мешая Донне – впрочем, он ни разу почему-то не заметил её раздражения. Зато это моментально увидел Джерард.

Женщина не только была загружена по уши готовкой – ведь за столом будет не только её семья, но и другие родственники, – она ещё и заметила, что Фрэнк расстроен. Но мало того: Фрэнк не хотел признаваться ей, что с ним такое, и это лишь испытывало её терпение. Донна не могла накричать на него или силой заставить всё рассказать, поэтому она страдала молча, бок о бок с печальным подростком, который не давал ей ни сантиметра личного пространства.

Это сочетание было как бомба замедленного действия, но Джерард понимал, что тут ничем не помочь. Он не собирался вмешиваться так, как сделал бы раньше: например, позвал бы Фрэнка вниз, поиграть на приставке или посмотреть пару новых рисунков. Он не хотел давать Фрэнку надежду.

Он тяжело вздохнул и встал в дверном проёме кухни, облокотившись на косяк и наблюдая за тем, как его мать и Фрэнк готовят. Майки прятался у себя в комнате, не желая попасть в эпицентр напряжённой атмосферы и, разумеется, избегая каких-то дел по дому.

«Счастливчик», — подумал парень. Он не хотел идти к себе в спальню и знал, что на кухне для него не хватит места. Он уже стащил две бутылки пива, а ведь не было даже полудня… Но ему хотелось выпить ещё.

Мысль о том, что к ним едут родственники, выматывала его; то, что его мать совсем замучилась, тоже выматывало; Фрэнк, который каждые пять минут грустно и смущённо на него поглядывал, тоже его выматывал…

Ему было так больно за Фрэнка: он и так нервничал перед встречей с незнакомыми ему членами семьи и отчаянно пытался это скрыть, потому что теперь-то он не мог положиться на своего _старшего брата_ , верно?

Джерард снова вздохнул, чувствуя себя ещё более виноватым. Не в силах это больше выдерживать, он кинулся к холодильнику и достал бутылку пива.

— Что ты делаешь? — полюбопытствовала Донна, впрочем, прекрасно зная, чем занимается её старший сын. Для этого ей даже не надо было отвлекаться от готовки: она слышала звон бутылок.

— Ничего, — ответил ей Джерард, подхватил ещё бутылку и с обеими направился в спальню.

— Не напивайся, ещё даже гости не приехали, — крикнула ему вслед женщина. Джерард улёгся на кровать в тишине.

Он открыл третье пиво за утро и принялся пить, не отрывая взгляда от постели Фрэнка. Он как-то не очень осознавал, что слишком долго пялится на неё, пока не поймал себя на том, что вспоминает тот день – когда он шёл из душа и на лестнице вдруг заметил, как Фрэнк трогает себя на кровати. Он пытался забыть этот момент, но запомнил его слишком хорошо. Наверное, поэтому в магазине он поддался странному желанию и провёл пальцами по груди Фрэнка…

К чёрту этого мальчишку.

Вот зачем надо было говорить, что Джерард ему нравится? Почему он не мог остановиться на « _нравишься_ », а не продолжать свою линию с « _очень, очень_ нравишься»? Причём Фрэнк вряд ли понял, какой эффект возымели эти его слова.

Джерард почувствовал больше уверенности в своих чувствах к нему.

Может быть, влюбиться в своего милого, ранимого и немного запутавшегося приёмного младшего брата – это _не_ неправильно, если вышеозначенный – красивый, сбитый с толку и зависимый от других – мальчик чувствовал то же самое.

Джерард застонал и съехал в кровати чуть ниже, натягивая себе на плечи одеяло. Он попытался вспомнить, как вообще пришёл ко всему этому: как позволил выйти из-под контроля той симпатии, что у него была к Фрэнку, – но не смог найти в памяти день или час, когда всё изменилось. Сначала он думал, что Фрэнк – не больше, чем просто воришка, потом – что он просто неудачник-нытик, которому крупно не повезло с семьёй… После этого Фрэнк стал жертвой. А затем он вдруг оказался… привлекательным? 

Он потряс головой, увидев, что третья бутылка пива пуста, и еле подавил желание тотчас же опустошить четвёртую. Он откроет её как награду, когда поймёт всё-таки, какого хрена он втюрился в _ребёнка._

Но ведь Фрэнк-то _не был_ ребёнком. Он только вступил в период юности. Он всё ещё вёл себя как ребёнок, да, но не так часто, как раньше. Когда Джерард не был занят паникой из-за того, что сунул руку Фрэнку под футболку, то даже восхищался им, потому что он не сказал ничего после падения. Он не жаловался, не закатил истерику, не ушёл ныть Рэю или Эллен, что поранил лодыжку. Он держал всё в себе.

Скорее всего, он даже не один раз ушибся, пока выгружал товары, но молчал. Это делало его взрослым, правильно? Значит, он был уже не ребёнком…

Джерард снова застонал и всё-таки открыл свой приз. Он сделал большой глоток пива и полез в ещё более далёкие уголки памяти. Так когда же всё изменилось?

День рождения… Это точно день рождения Фрэнка. Он был так счастлив, что Джерард вдруг понял: он никогда не видел никого красивее и чудеснее. Когда Фрэнк сидел за столом и _плакал_ , потому что Дон предложил научить его вождению машины… Он был таким красивым. После этого они решили дождаться конца зимы, прежде чем учить его водить, по большей части из-за боязни какой-нибудь аварии: скользкие дороги, плохая погода… Авария _убьёт_ Фрэнка в любом случае, даже если он не пострадает физически, но Джерард мог представить, как он обрадуется, когда получит права. 

Джерард хотел быть тем, кто научит его водить.

Он хотел остаться в машине наедине с Фрэнком.

Парень издал громкий протяжный стон и отпил ещё пива.

Да он же больной. Только _больной_ будет так думать о своём _младшем приёмном брате._ А ведь Фрэнк младше, чем Майки! Господи, это ведь должно _отталкивать_ его! Но ему было плевать.

А был ли он _плохим_ из-за своих чувств к Фрэнку? Или, наоборот, плохо отвергать Фрэнка? После их разговора Фрэнк проплакал несколько _часов_ , а сам Джерард сидел на лестнице и внимательно прислушивался, потому что просто боялся оставить Фрэнка в одиночестве: не хотел, чтобы тот от горя начал резать себя или повесился. Он желал одного: спуститься вниз и забрать сказанное назад.

Слушать, как Фрэнк снова и снова бормочет, что он глупый, больной и нечистый, было пыткой. Он ведь не был болен, его чувства – _не_ грех, ну, и… Фрэнк всё-таки был далёк от глупого человека. Осознание того, что он повторяет жестокие слова своей матери как какую-то мантру, убивало Джерарда. Но что он должен был делать-то? Фрэнк всё ещё его _брат.*_

Но это не делало Фрэнка менее _манящим._ Он ещё продолжал набирать вес и каждый килограмм только заставлял Джерарда влюбляться в него сильнее. Он казался таким мягким – а недавно оказалось, что его кожа и вправду мягкая… Такая нежная.

Не прошло много времени, как Джерард допил четвертую бутылку, попутно представляя, каково это: чувствовать губы Фрэнка на своих, на своей шее – а может быть, и чуть ниже… Нет!

Хватит!

Он _не_ будет думать об этом. _Нет._

Фрэнк ещё недостаточно взрослый. У Фрэнка проблемы, и последнее, что ему нужно – это сначала ввязаться в отношения со старшим, пусть и приёмным, братом, а потом рисковать целостностью всей семьи, если они вдруг расстанутся.

Джерард в очередной раз застонал и встал с кровати. Ему нужна ещё бутылка пива.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк вздрогнул, когда его обняла странная женщина, тут же мысленно взмолился, чтобы она отпустила его и оставила в покое, но натянул на лицо улыбку, чтобы никого не обидеть. Он знал, что приедут как минимум четыре человека, но к шестерым гостям не был готов. Каждый раз, когда он порывался убежать и спрятаться у себя в комнате, Донна подзывала его, чтобы он помог ей что-нибудь перемешать или переложить в другую посуду.

Два гостя были родственниками Дона, а остальные четверо, соответственно, – Донны. Фрэнк больше всего старался угодить именно её семье, понимая, что если он им не понравится, то они смогут как-то повлиять на Донну и изменить её к нему отношение. Правда, он прекрасно знал, что не понимает, как вести себя с новыми людьми.

Он не мог спуститься в свою спальню, потому что там пил Джерард – кажется, он был напуган гостями даже больше, чем Фрэнк, – поэтому около получаса он прятался в комнате у Майки вместе с ним же, но, когда родственники вдруг оказались уже у порога, Донна заставила его идти встречать их вместе с ней.

Он пытался встать в стороне, но Донна вытащила его из-за лестницы и представила всем. Женщина чуть постарше Донны – как оказалось, её старшая сестра, – начала обнимать его и никак не хотела отпускать, а потом восторженно сообщила ему, что очень много о нём слышала. Хотя Фрэнк обычно наслаждался вниманием и ласками, ему было плевать на поцелуи в лоб и щёки от странной незнакомой женщины. 

А вот Зои заинтересовалась гостями, пусть и в своей, слегка пассивной манере. Она зашла в коридор и начала обнюхивать ноги женщины, которая после этого наконец-то отпустила Фрэнка.

— Я думала, ты ненавидишь собак! — обратилась она к Донне.

— О, это собака Фрэнка. Джерард купил. Она как огромный ком меха: я сегодня пропылесосила весь дом уже три раза, но везде до сих пор лежит шерсть.

— Да ну, я не думаю, что всё так плохо, — ответила женщина, присела и погладила Зои, которая обнюхала её, а затем ушла.

Провожая собаку взглядом, Фрэнк заметил Джерарда, который наблюдал за ним с кухни, и всё в нём сжалось от страха.

Впрочем, у него не было много времени на игры в гляделки. Донна познакомила его с остальными родственниками, а чуть позже прибыла семья Дона. Женщина – бабушка Джерарда и Майки по отцу, – так же ворковала над Фрэнком, как и сестра Донны, но её объятия были хотя бы не столь долгими. Мужчины – два брата Донны, отец Дона и его брат – Фрэнком не интересовались, и он был за это благодарен. Приветствия не заняли много времени, и почти сразу же, как прибыли родители Дона, стол был накрыт.

И так же быстро о Фрэнке забыли.

Он сел рядом с Майки, с другой стороны была Донна, а Джерард устроился напротив. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности, окружённый со всех сторон теми, кого знал, но весь ужин чувствовать взгляды Джерарда на себе – не очень приятная перспектива. Хотя Джерард как будто вообще смотрел на него… Перед ужином он прикончил как минимум шесть бутылок пива, а когда на столе появилась еда, то моментально переключился на вино.

— Тебе бы немного притормозить, — сказал ему дедушка, посмеиваясь и указывая своим бокалом на Джерарда.

Фрэнку стало интересно, нормальные ли у них отношения, потому что Джерард только хмыкнул в ответ и налил себе ещё вина.

Взрослые начали обсуждать вещи, о которых Фрэнк не имел ни малейшего понятия: сплетни о каком-то мужчине по имени Джек, его дочери Карен… Фрэнк бы заскучал, если бы не вкусная еда и непрекращающаяся тревога из-за того, что напротив сидит Джерард.

А тот, допив как минимум одну бутылку вина самостоятельно, встал из-за стола, чтобы взять следующую. Пока его не было, сестра Донны что-то пробормотала; Фрэнк уловил только вторую часть предложения:

«…сильно изменился с тех пор, как мамы не стало».

— Да, — ответила Донна, внезапно помрачнев. — Так и есть.

Фрэнк не поднимал головы, чтобы Донна не подумала, что он подслушивает – если так можно сказать, учитывая то, что они сидели за одним столом, – но он чувствовал на себе её взгляд.

— Наша бабушка умерла в прошлом году, — сообщил Майки шёпотом, наклонившись к Фрэнку.

— Ты не говорил мне, — ответил он, в мыслях вернувшись на год назад.

— Не хотел говорить, — пробормотал Майки в ответ.

Фрэнк не стал продолжать разговор и поднял голову в тот момент, когда к столу вернулся Джерард. У него в руках была бутылка красного вина и полный бокал.

— Попробуй немного, — вдруг обратился к нему парень, протягивая фужер Фрэнку, который взял его лишь затем, чтобы Джерард ничего не пролил в тарелку с картофельным пюре.

Фрэнк оглянулся на Донну, но та смотрела в свою тарелку, негромко разговаривая с сестрой об их матери.

— Попробуй, — повторил парень, сел и придвинул стул поближе к столу.

— Да, пробуй, — подбодрил его Дон, улыбаясь ему и кивая. И вдруг все родственники Дона посмотрели на Фрэнка, кивая и улыбаясь, как Чеширские коты, пока Фрэнк всё-таки не сделал глоток и, поняв, что напиток горький, не вернул бокал Джерарду.

— Не нравится вино? — полюбопытствовал тот.

— Оно… горькое, — ответил Фрэнк.

Почему-то после этой фразы Джерард рассмеялся, и его лицо покраснело сильнее, чем от алкоголя.

— Тебе уже хватит, — встряла Донна, протянула руку мимо своей сестры и забрала бутылку, что стояла перед Джерардом. Тот не расстроился и отпил из своего бокала.

— Налей немного Фрэнку, — ответил он матери, всё так же смеясь.

— Фрэнку _не нужно_ пить, — отозвалась женщина, не оценив юмора.

— Нет, но нужно… Нужно, чтобы оно ему понравилось. Мы должны сделать это, — парень хихикнул и поднёс ладонь к лицу, потирая щёки так, будто хотел стереть с них красноту.

— Нет, не должны. Хватит. Выпей воды. Дон, налей ему воды.

— Я не хочу _воды,_ — заартачился Джерард, нахмурился и прижал бокал ближе к своей груди, как будто кто-то пытался его украсть.

— Тогда сиди тихо, — приказала ему мать. Фрэнк никогда не видел её так жёсткой, и это немного его напугало. Он начал ёрзать на стуле, желая исчезнуть, но всё, в чём он преуспел – так это в привлечении внимания к себе.

— Так, Фрэнк, у тебя есть подружка в школе? — вдруг поинтересовалась сестра Донны, как-то странно улыбаясь ему.

— Нет, — ответил он, качая головой.

— Нет? Ну, что ж, надо начинать искать. У вас ведь скоро выпускной?

— Он будет весной, — вмешался Майки, явно не очень довольный темой разговора.

— А у тебя есть кто-нибудь? — переключилась женщина на племянника.

Майки издал какой-то неопределённый звук и пожал плечами. У него и девочки с уроков английского был прогресс, но небольшой. Сестра Донны завела рассказ о том, каким должен быть настоящий выпускной и какой ужасный бал был у неё; и всё это время Фрэнк ощущал на себе взгляд Джерарда, хотя не осмеливался поднять голову, чтобы убедиться в этом.

Почему Джерард так смотрит на него? О чём он думает? Он точно пьян… Он ненавидит его? Когда его мама пила, то потом избивала больнее. Алкоголь делал людей злыми, и из-за него происходили плохие вещи.

Фрэнк надеялся, что Джерард не вдохновится разговорами об отношениях и выпускных и не выболтает, что Фрэнку нравятся мальчики, в частности, _Джерард._

Но этого не случилось. Парень продолжал глотать вино, забрал у матери бутылку и допил её, а когда ужин закончился, ушёл в спальню. Фрэнк помог Донне убрать со стола, гости же переместились в гостиную, чтобы посмотреть телевизор.

Когда почти все тарелки были отмыты, Донна тоже присоединилась к ним. Фрэнк сначала пошёл было следом, но запаниковал от такого большого количества людей в комнате. Он боялся, что они с ним заговорят, он скажет что-то не то, обидит Донну, и его выгонят на улицу.

Семейные праздники с мамой и бабушкой всегда плохо для него заканчивались. Он постоянно говорил что-то не так, из-за этого мама порола его ремнём, а бабушка просто кричала. Первый раз, когда Мамочка ударила его между ног в наказание, был в доме его бабушки в Пенсильвании. С тех пор он не любил встречи с родственниками…

Он выскользнул из гостиной и попытался приманить Зои к себе, но Дон кормил её арахисом, чтобы она показала пару трюков, поэтому во Фрэнке она не была заинтересована.

*~*~*~*~*

У Джерарда кружилась голова, и хотя он знал, что лежание на кровати ничем не поможет, сидеть он был не в состоянии — начинало тошнить. Он бы поднялся наверх и поискал ещё выпивку, но был почти на сто процентов уверен, что выпил всё, кроме виски, а начинать пить шоты* ему не хотелось.

Он вздохнул и перевернулся на спину; от смены позы его снова замутило. Когда вдруг кто-то начал спускаться по лестнице, Джерард несколько секунд пытался сообразить, что это за звук, а потом увидел Фрэнка. Внутри у него всё приятно затрепетало в первый раз за несколько часов, и он заулыбался.

Он мысленно ругал себя на чём свет стоит и пытался подавить дурацкую ухмылку, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Фрэнк был слишком милым, таким нерешительным и мягким... Он боязливо поглядел на Джерарда и наконец сел на свою кровать.

— Привет, — начал парень, хихикая.

_Хорошее начало беседы._

— Привет, — прошептал Фрэнк, покусывая нижнюю губу.

— М-да, привет! — повторил Джерард, расхохотался во весь голос и повернулся на бок, лицом к Фрэнку.

— Ты пьяный, — ответил ему Фрэнк не осуждающе, а скорее немного испуганно. Хотя даже «немного» хватило, чтобы улыбка исчезла с лица Джерарда.

— Да…

— Тебе не стоит… пить.

— Ты сам напился, — ответил парень, мгновенно реагируя на указание Фрэнка. — Ты напился и _описался,_ и _мне_ … Мне пришлось тебя переодевать!

Вообще-то он знал, что должен хранить это в секрете, но ему было наплевать. Он не позволит осуждать его за нетрезвость, потому что это не он вырубился после безудержной пьянки и потом описался.

— Что? — Фрэнк в ужасе посмотрел на парня.

— Ты… Да, ты… Весь такой _правильный_ … «Тебе не стоит пить»! Да ты сам упился так, что, блять… мне пришлось тащить чистые шмотки тебе.

Всё-таки он не мог сказать это вслух. Фрэнк уже и так расстроился, а Джерард не хотел доводить его до слёз.

— Ты… Ты мне сказал, что я это сделал… ты сказал… — Фрэнк перепуганно распахнул глаза.

— Не парься, я не смотрел, — соврал Джерард, махнув рукой. — Не хотелось быть… Я же не извращенец.

Кажется, Фрэнк немного успокоился, но всё равно не был до конца убеждён.

— Фрэнки… Ну и почему ты так на меня смотришь? — поинтересовался парень, устав от того, что его собеседник просто сидит и не сводит с него глаз. Если он хочет попялиться — пускай, вот только это можно сделать и сидя рядом… Тогда Джерард сможет коснуться его, дотронуться до лица, ощутить нежную кожу, погладить мягкие бёдра… 

— Не знаю…

— Я не сделаю тебе больно.

— Уж надеюсь, — ответил Фрэнк и вымученно усмехнулся в попытке скрыть неловкость.

— Нет, я никогда не сделаю тебе больно. Ты милый, знаешь? О том, что ты милый, — парень снова рассмеялся и закрыл лицо руками. Всякий раз, стоило ему посмотреть на Фрэнка, он думал: «Этот мальчишка слишком милый». Он слишком милый, мягкий и тёплый. — Иди сюда, — продолжил он, вытягивая руки и мечтая о том, чтобы они стали длиннее: тогда он бы смог достать до Фрэнка, который сидел на другой кровати.

— Нет, — отказался Фрэнк.

— Почему? — удивился парень, хихикая, хотя секундой раньше пытался изобразить на лице вселенскую печаль, чтобы Фрэнк ему поддался.

— А зачем тебе это надо?

— А зачем ты упрямишься?

— Потому что ты пьяный! — воскликнул Фрэнк.

— Да, но я пьяный и _счастливый_. Я не сделаю тебе больно.

Казалось, что Фрэнк серьёзно обдумывает его предложение. Джерарду это польстило.

— И зачем я тебе там нужен? — осведомился он.

— Я хочу тебя обнять.

— Зачем?

— Боже… Затем, что я пьяный и ты мне нравишься.

Фрэнк застонал и встал с постели. На секунду он замешкался, но, увидев, что Джерард продолжает широко ему улыбаться, наконец подошёл и сел на самый край его кровати.

Парень не стал сразу на него набрасываться и прижимать к себе, как хотел изначально; он решил немного подождать и показать, что умеет быть терпеливым (наверное, больше он хотел доказать это себе, а не Фрэнку).

— Эй, — окликнул он Фрэнка и ткнул в него пальцем.

— Что?

— Я хотел с тобой поболтать.

— Поболтать?

— О вчерашнем, — Джерард забавно скривился, показывая, что ему тоже неловко говорить об этом вслух.

— Это необязательно. Мне… Прости, что я всё это сказал. Я просто…

— Чш-ш-ш, — перебил его парень, водя пальцем по ноге Фрэнка. — Ты мне тоже нравишься.

— Потому что ты… ты пьян.

— Нет, потому что ты милый.

Фрэнк покраснел. Джерард засмеялся, оттого что тот так смутился и растерялся, что не нашёлся с ответом.

— Джерард, ты пьяный. Ты не думаешь, что говоришь, — Фрэнк начал было подниматься, но парень ухватился за подол его футболки, не отпуская.

— Фрэнки. Ты милый. Я хочу тебя обнять. Иди сюда.

— Нет, — возмутился Фрэнк, отодвигаясь немного дальше.

— Почему?

— Потому что я тебе не нравлюсь _как надо!_ — крикнул он, резко встал и отошёл к своей кровати. — _Не нравлюсь!_ И никому больше не нравлюсь.

— Фрэнки…

— Хватит! Ты пьяный.

— Когда ты пьяный, ты не делаешь то, чего тебе не хочется, — парень закатил глаза. — Ты мне нравишься, потому что я пьян и мне _плевать_ на то, что ты не должен мне нравиться.

Фрэнк ничего не ответил и сел на кровать, опустив голову.

— Слушай… Ты мне нравишься… давно.

— Давно? Ага, — Фрэнк снова начал придираться к словам, и Джерарду это не понравилось.

— Ты мне так сильно нравишься, что я _постоянно_ о тебе думаю. Я стою на работе и вспоминаю тебя… Я хочу до тебя дотронуться.

— Что? — вскинув голову, переспросил Фрэнк.

— Хочу потрогать тебя… Фрэнки? Иди сюда. Вернись.

— Зачем?

— _Детка…_

Фрэнк густо покраснел, но всё же встал и нерешительно проскользнул обратно.

— Садись, — сказал парень. Фрэнк повиновался, придвигаясь чуть-чуть ближе к Джерарду.

— Ты очень пьян, — прошептал он.

— Да, — выдохнул Джерард и заставил себя сесть, несмотря на подкатившую тошноту. — Я хочу всё обсудить.

— Хорошо.

— Почему я тебе нравлюсь? — начал Джерард, откидываясь на спинку кровати и попутно перекладывая подушку поудобнее, чтобы она подпирала его.

— Не знаю.

— Значит, я нравлюсь тебе не по-настоящему, — ответил Джерард, чувствуя себя немного разочарованным.

— Потому что ты ко мне добр, — тут же добавил Фрэнк, будто чувствуя своего собеседника. — И… ты смешной, ты слушаешь меня и…

— Ты просто милашка, — перебил его парень, не в силах принимать комплименты, но так и не вернув ни одного назад.

— Хватит уже так говорить! Это неправда.

— Фрэнки, ты маленький, загорелый и… _мягкий._ Вот это я в тебе и люблю, — сказав это вслух, Джерард сел и обвил Фрэнка руками, прижимая к себе. Он вздохнул так умиротворённо, будто обнял самую мягкую подушку в мире, и положил голову на плечо Фрэнка.

— Я… Ты мне вправду очень нравишься, — прошептал тот, совсем сдавшись. — Я уверен в этом.

— М-м, ты мне очень нравишься, — повторил парень; его рука скользнула по боку Фрэнка, тот поёжился, но не отодвинулся. Это придало Джерарду уверенность, и он опустил руку ниже, на его бедро, а потом задрал его футболку и провёл пальцами по голой коже под ней. 

Фрэнк снова прикусил губу, в его глазах отражалось глубокое сомнение, а Джерард тем временем медленно вёл ладонью всё выше и выше. И только он хотел было коснуться соска, Фрэнк вздрогнул и начал отползать в сторону. Парень не стал удерживать его, а наоборот, совсем отпустил. Пусть он поймёт, что именно теряет — потом вернётся за большим.

Так и будет. Джерард знал, что так и будет.

— Фрэнк…

Джерард хорошо слышал, как наверху его родственники хохочут и громко разговаривают. Все так заняты. Никому и в голову не придёт спуститься к ним…

Фрэнк взглянул на него, рвано выдыхая.

— Я тебе нравлюсь? — спросил он, меняя позу и скрещивая ноги.

— Да, нравишься, — ответил парень, пожал плечами и хихикнул. Следующее утро обещало быть нелёгким: мало того что он обязательно встанет с похмельем, ему ещё и придётся разбираться с Фрэнки.

Как бы поступил взрослый человек? Отпустил бы Фрэнка, поцеловал в щёку и сказал бы идти спать, пока он сам трезвеет. Но, конечно, Джерард не хотел быть взрослым. Он хотел, чтобы у Фрэнка не было таких грустных глаз и чтобы он перестал постоянно твердить о греховности и пороке.

— Иди сюда, — попросил парень, приглашающе раскидывая руки. Фрэнк внимательно, но недолго смотрел на него, а потом живо подвинулся и обнял Джерарда за талию.

А как бы поступил потом взрослый человек? Наверное, дал бы объятиям остаться таковыми и просто прижал бы Фрэнка к себе, как делал всегда в тяжёлые дни или после тех попыток суицида. Но опять же Джерард не хотел быть взрослым. Как только руки Фрэнка обвились вокруг него, он воспользовался случаем, прижался губами к его шее и положил ладони ему на бёдра, запустив пальцы под футболку.

Фрэнк вздрогнул всем телом, сдавленно выдыхая в ухо Джерарду, пока тот прикусывал кожу на его шее. Парень был осторожен, пытаясь не оставить следов, потому что понимал, даже будучи пьяным, что Донна его убьёт, если узнает, что он трогал её драгоценного Фрэнки. 

Фрэнк был так близко, что почти касался своей грудью его; несмотря на это, Джерард провёл ладонями выше, обнажив живот Фрэнка, а потом одновременно погладил оба его соска большими пальцами.

Фрэнк приоткрыл рот и дёрнулся назад; парень отпустил его, понимая, что сделает только хуже, если попытается удержать — тогда Фрэнк запаникует. Джерард не хотел его пугать, он добивался того, чтобы Фрэнк пришёл сам, почувствовал желание и поддался ему без стыда и сожаления.

— Почему ты продолжаешь это делать? — спросил Фрэнк.

— А тебе не нравится? — задал встречный вопрос Джерард.

Фрэнк открыл рот шире, попутно придумывая, что ответить на это, но ни к чему не пришёл. Он покраснел, Джерард снова потянулся к нему и положил руки на его бёдра, притягивая к себе; он придвинулся ближе и даже позволил Джерарду снять с себя футболку, после того как тот пару минут целовал и покусывал его шею.

Но его била дрожь, и Джерард занервничал. Он надеялся, что Фрэнк не напуган и не чувствует себя так, будто его к чему-то принуждают. Он хотел, чтобы Фрэнк чувствовал себя в безопасности.

— Ты такой красивый, — прошептал Джерард, гладя его бёдра и чувствуя под пальцами мягкую кожу.

— Ты… Специально трогал меня в магазине? — спросил Фрэнк, когда Джерард снова провёл пальцем по его соску.

— Я пытался тебя поймать, — ответил парень, не желая признавать, что воспользовался ситуацией в своих корыстных целях. Он снова коснулся губами шеи Фрэнка и принялся покусывать её, притворяясь, что не замечает, как Фрэнк начал подаваться бёдрами вперёд в поисках чего-то, к чему можно прижаться. Он усмехнулся, но Фрэнк закрыл глаза и откинул голову назад, поэтому не увидел этого.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк не мог собрать мысли в кучу; но факты оставались фактами: во-первых, он сейчас делает полную глупость, во-вторых, Джерард пьян, и, в-третьих, он сам желает предаться греху. Как только он приходил в себя и пытался прекратить происходящее, Джерард с помощью каких-то своих ужасных уловок заманивал его обратно. Он окончательно сдался, когда в один момент ощутил, что Джерард коснулся своими горячими губами его соска. Стало ясно: он никуда не денется. Он не может. Ему нужно ещё и даже больше.

— Ты такой чувствительный, — произнёс Джерард, снова хихикая. Ему, видимо, казалось, что всё это смешно — или он просто был настолько счастлив. — Думаю, я знаю кое-что, что тебе понравится.

— Ч-что? — спросил Фрэнк, догадываясь, что Джерард имеет в виду, и тут же напрягся.

Он вспомнил тот день, когда был с Кайлом… Кайлом, который снял его на видео, Кайлом, который обещал вернуть услугу, но, конечно, этого не сделал. Той ночью и ранним утром он думал только о том, каким было бы ощущение рта Кайла вокруг его… греха. Но, влюбившись в Джерарда, он захотел узнать, каково это — чувствовать рот _Джерарда._

Но он сам уже не был таким, как тогда. Теперь он уродливый, и если Джерард продолжит упорствовать, то увидит всё сам. Он увидит ужасные шрамы и пятна; наверное, его даже стошнит от вида всего этого, ведь он пьян.

Фрэнк стал отодвигаться назад, и, как и до этого, Джерард не стал ему мешать.

— Что такое, детка? — спросил он, удивлённо моргая и откидываясь на спинку кровати.

Фрэнк начал оглядываться в поисках своей футболки, но, видимо, Джерард отбросил её слишком далеко.

— Фрэнк…

— Мы… Я-я не могу.

— М-м-м, а почему?

— Потому что… Я н-не хочу.

— А я не буду делать _всё,_ — ответил Джерард, наклонился и снова поцеловал Фрэнка в шею.

После этого он стал аккуратно облизывать и прикусывать нежную кожу. Фрэнк снова застонал и придвинулся обратно к Джерарду, который на этот раз не удовлетворился поглаживаниями его боков. Джерард усадил Фрэнка к себе на колени; его эрекция тёрлась о _грех_ Фрэнка через грубую ткань их джинсов.

Джерард быстро спустился губами по шее Фрэнка, чтобы лизнуть сосок. Рукой он гладил и пощипывал второй его сосок, до тех пор пока Фрэнк не понял, что больше не в силах терпеть. Он приблизил свои бёдра к Джерарду и начал толкаться, отчаянно нуждаясь в близости, в касаниях. Больше всего он хотел, чтобы Джерард дотронулся до него _там,_ но это означало, что ему придётся обнажиться — и тогда Джерард увидит всё.

Неважно, какое удовольствие приносили прикосновения — Фрэнк не мог позволить Джерарду увидеть то, что у него там. Его стошнит. Он возненавидит его. Оттолкнёт. Может, ударит.

Фрэнк застонал, когда Джерард задел его сосок зубами. Он ощущал, как чужие пальцы медленно спускались вниз по животу, заставляя мышцы подрагивать. Джерард провёл руками до пояса его джинсов и, пока Фрэнк не успел хотя бы громко вздохнуть или снова застонать, выказывая протест, расстегнул ширинку.

— Д-давай не будем, — еле выдавил из себя Фрэнк. По нему не особо было заметно, что он против руки Джерарда, которая проскользнула в джинсы и дотронулась до него, касаясь так, как не делал никто и никогда.

Фрэнк решил, что пока Джерард не опускается губами ниже его груди, то всё нормально, он не будет смотреть вниз и не увидит, _что_ там. Но Фрэнк всё равно боялся, он не хотел, чтобы Джерард что-то видел, не хотел, чтобы его оттолкнули, не хотел, чтобы это всё когда-нибудь вообще заканчивалось.

Фрэнк осторожно вытянул руку, проскользнул ладонью между их телами, чтобы дотронуться до промежности Джерарда. Тот _моментально_ перевёл туда взгляд, и Фрэнк испуганно охнул, не в состоянии отстраниться, потому что пальцы Джерарда всё ещё были на его члене.

— И чего ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Джерард, будто и вправду не понимая. 

— Я х-хотел... — Фрэнк начал робко отодвигаться назад, когда Джерард убрал свою руку, поспешно прикрыл пах ладонями, чтобы тот ничего не заметил, и неотрывно наблюдал за тем, как он расстёгивает уже свои штаны.

Фрэнк понял, что всё закрутилось слишком быстро, когда его взгляд упал на орган Джерарда — на предмет очень, очень многих его грязных фантазий, — а потом почувствовал, как парень тянет его за руку. 

Они даже не успели толком поцеловаться, но пальцы Фрэнка уже обвили член Джерарда. Пару секунд спустя тот снова начал целовать и покусывать его шею и ласкать рукой внизу. Фрэнк был беспомощен под лавиной ощущений, накрывшей его, он пытался хоть как-то ответить Джерарду, сделать _ему_ приятно, но чувствовал всё так резко и остро, что не мог пошевелиться. 

Когда Джерард опустил голову и мягко прикусил сосок Фрэнка, всё исчезло: Фрэнк кончил, в его сознании не осталось ничего, кроме одного-единственного слова: _ГРЕХ._

То, что они сделали, — грех. Они согрешили. И как же грех оказался _хорош_ на вкус. 

Фрэнк обмяк и резко склонился, наваливаясь на Джерарда; он слишком сильно трясся, чтобы без поддержки пребывать в вертикальном положении или заставить руку двигаться, чтобы доставить Джерарду удовольствие. Тот, не протестуя, оттолкнул его руку и сам довёл себя до пика, не переставая шептать грешные слова Фрэнку на ухо.

Он говорил, что Фрэнк милый, сексуальный. Говорил, что он идеальный и такой хороший.

Фрэнк не поднимал голову с его плеча и пытался перевести дыхание. Постепенно перед его глазами перестали мелькать всполохи, и он чуть отстранился, чтобы прижаться губами к шее Джерарда. Он начал целовать, кусать и посасывать его кожу так же, как это делал парень. Джерард снова застонал, но не сразу смог довести себя до разрядки своей рукой.

Фрэнк не понимал, что должен чувствовать, когда ощутил сперму Джерарда на своём животе. Тут же он почувствовал себя мерзким, грязным, грешным. Он вспомнил, как Кайл поступил с ним после всего, и испугался, что теперь произойдёт то же самое, что Джерард оттолкнёт его и скажет: «Спасибо, как-нибудь увидимся». Всё-таки Джерард до сих пор так и не поцеловал его...

Когда Джерард закончил, Фрэнк быстро отстранился от него и застегнул свои джинсы, чтобы тот ничего не разглядел. Джерард же, который после всего этого безвольно рухнул на кровать, слегка мутными глазами наблюдал за ним.

— Иди сюда, — мягко сказал Джерард.

Фрэнк не стал сопротивляться. Больше всего ему не хотелось оставаться в одиночестве, поэтому когда парень позвал его, Фрэнк поспешил вернуться. Джерард жестом пригласил его лечь рядом, и Фрэнк послушался, перед этим простынёй вытерев сперму с груди и живота.

Они лежали вплотную друг к другу; Джерард смотрел Фрэнку в глаза, а тот, не в силах надолго задержать на нём взгляд, пялился в стену.

— Фрэнк?

— М-м?

— Я тебя люблю, — произнёс парень. По тому, как невнятно он это сказал, стало понятно, что он ещё не протрезвел. Фрэнк очень хотел ему поверить, но не знал, может ли сделать это. Если он доверится и вдруг выяснится, что всё это ложь, что это способ заткнуть его, чтобы Донна ничего не узнала, то его сердце разобьётся. Фрэнк не хотел больше страдать, поэтому для него поверить Джерарду значило сделать себя уязвимым.

Джерард протянул руку и взъерошил волосы Фрэнка, а потом наклонился за поцелуем, на который Фрэнк охотно ответил, желая показать, что Кайл научил его делать языком. Но Джерард отстранился почти сразу, не углубляя поцелуй. Энтузиазм Фрэнка угас.

— Ты милашка, — произнёс Джерард, вздыхая и сонно моргая, закинул руку на голый бок Фрэнка и притянул его к себе поближе, видимо, намереваясь так и заснуть.

Фрэнку бы очень хотелось, чтобы Джерард наконец проявил фантазию и сказал что-нибудь другое... или хотя бы смог держать глаза открытыми. Зная, что либо Донна, либо кто-то ещё спустится в итоге их проведать, Фрэнк отодвинулся и встал с кровати, чтобы найти футболку.

Джерард недовольно кряхтел, пока Фрэнк, надев футболку, не вернулся к нему и не лёг рядом, прижимаясь спиной к его груди. Парень так и не убрал свой член обратно в штаны и не застегнул ширинку, и Фрэнк очень надеялся, что Донна, если придёт к ним, ничего не заметит.

Ей нельзя знать.

Она возненавидит его, если всё раскроется.

Тут же Фрэнк почувствовал пронизывающее сожаление о том, что произошло; оно поглотило всю радость, всё счастье и оставило только глаза на мокром месте. Он снова вспомнил, почему грешить — дурно, почему удовольствие — это плохо. Как он мог забыть? Как мог вообще позволить себе потеряться в касаниях Джерарда?

— Детка? — позвал его Джерард, прижимая ближе к себе и утыкаясь носом в его лопатки.

— Что? — спросил Фрэнк, тут же краснея от ласкового прозвища. Он хотел, чтобы ничего не менялось, и боялся, что Джерард сейчас уснёт, а утром проснётся и поймёт, что ненавидит его.

— Я люблю тебя.

— Я… Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Фрэнк, желая, чтобы слова Джерарда не были ложью. В его руках, в его объятиях он чувствовал себя в безопасности и хотел, чтобы всё осталось именно таким: чтобы его любили и заботились о нём.

Фрэнк зажмурился и стал отчаянно молить Бога о прощении. Он знал, что согрешил, и ему было очень жаль, но он не только каялся, но и просил, чтобы всё это хоть что-то значило. У них завязывались нездоровые отношения, хотя казалось, что это был лишь несерьёзный порыв, — это ничем не отличалось от того, что было у них с Кайлом, — это было отвратительно и грешно, но Фрэнк хотел этих отношений. Он желал их больше всего на свете.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Конечно же, дело тут совсем не в том, что они братья (ну, только если отчасти). Фрэнку не очень-то много лет.  
> [2] Шоты — скажем так, это можно назвать способом употребления алкоголя, когда пьют из рюмок или стопок.


	38. Chapter 38

С Фрэнком творилось что-то странное. Донна пока не могла понять, что именно, но... Когда он поднялся наверх, чтобы попрощаться с гостями, то выглядел как-то отсутствующе. Периодически он вздрагивал от неожиданности и никому не смотрел в глаза. Он не казался ни напуганным, ни грустным... Он был никаким.

Когда все ушли, Фрэнк пошёл на второй этаж в ванную, а Донна воспользовалась этим и проскользнула в их с Джерардом комнату, намереваясь обстоятельно допросить своего старшего сына. Если Джерард вдруг по пьяни ляпнул что-то не то и обидел Фрэнка, то она вышибет из него мозги к чёртовой матери.

Но, спустившись в подвал, она увидела, что Джерард лежит чуть ли не без сознания, завёрнутый в одеяло. Донна пыталась потрясти его, но он не издал ни звука; тогда она оглядела комнату, как будто собираясь найти письмо или рисунок — хоть что-то, что могло бы пролить свет на происходящее, — но ничего там не было.

Тут в комнату зашёл Фрэнк вместе с Зои, и она поинтересовалась, что случилось.

— Всё нормально? — спросила Донна, надеясь, что он не отмахнётся и не скажет, что всё в порядке, потому что это _неправда._ Если что-то всё же произошло и расстроило его, то она хочет это исправить.

— Я... да, — ответил Фрэнк, почёсывая руку и нервно ёрзая.

— Уверен? Потому что мне так не кажется, — женщина подошла к нему и дотронулась до его лба на случай, если Фрэнк просто заболел. На улице уже холодало, да и во время ужина ничего особенного не случилось, поэтому, возможно, Фрэнк всего лишь простудился. На ощупь он действительно был немного разгорячённым, но, кажется, ничего особо страшного. А вот что обеспокоило Донну, так это тот факт, что Фрэнк отшатнулся, когда она до него дотронулась, хотя обычно он отчаянно стремился оказаться к ней поближе, завоевать больше внимания. — Что такое?

— Ничего, — произнёс Фрэнк, отошёл к своей кровати и похлопал по ней, подзывая Зои; потом он погладил собаку по голове и поцеловал в нос, но даже не улыбнулся, когда она облизала его.

— Фрэнк...

— Мам, мне нехорошо, — перебил он странным тоном, одновременно и не приглашающим к обсуждению, но и не обрубающим его. Всё, от чего Донна могла отталкиваться: он назвал её «мамой», а это он делал, только когда нервничал или был в восторге. Фрэнк сел на кровать и обнял Зои, которая тыкалась носом ему в нос и ухо.

— Почему тебе нехорошо? Джерард притащил сюда ещё пива? — спросила женщина раздражённо. Как обычно, ничего удивительного: Джерард впал в уныние и утянул за собой Фрэнка, вливая в него алкоголь, пока тот не стал таким же печальным, как и он сам. — Сколько ты выпил? — продолжила она.

— Нисколько, — ответил Фрэнк, уязвлённо посмотрел на неё, а потом закрыл глаза и крепче прижал к себе Зои.

— Тогда что не так?

— Ничего...

Донна тяжело вздохнула и окинула взглядом комнату, не будучи уверенной, стоит ли ей сесть рядом и заставить рассказать всё или оставить его в покое.

— Фрэнк... Родственники чем-то тебя расстроили? — поинтересовалась она, не желая оставлять его в таком состоянии. Если у него одна из «плохих ночей», то Джерард уже не сможет за ним присмотреть и уберечь от самого себя, ведь он крепко спит.

— Нет, — он покачал головой. — Нет, ничего не случилось, они очень хорошие.

— Ты уверен, что всё нормально?

— Да... — он продолжал обнимать Зои, то ли будучи не в силах, то ли просто не желая говорить о том, что его беспокоило.

— Ты ничего с собой не сделаешь, если я тебя оставлю и пойду спать?

— Нет, мам, — ответил Фрэнк.

— Точно? Звучит не очень убедительно.

— Точно. Я не... Мне не грустно.

— Правда?

— Правда. Я не хочу загружать тебя...

— Фрэнк, ты не загружаешь меня, когда рассказываешь, что с тобой происходит. Я о тебе забочусь, я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Фрэнк выглядел... разбитым и подавленным. Донна вновь и вновь пыталась добраться до сути, но Фрэнк отказывался сказать, что не так. Он улёгся на кровать, даже не переодевшись в пижаму, и, с Зои в изножье, собрался отойти ко сну. В итоге Донна сдалась, выключила свет и ушла, чтобы он мог поспать; зная, что самой ей заснуть вряд ли удастся. Она молилась Богу о том, чтобы утром Фрэнк ещё дышал.

*~*~*~*~*

Джерарду приснился чудесный сон, просто идеальный во всех отношениях. Он получил Фрэнки ровно так, как и хотел: он стонал и ёрзал на его коленях, ни разу не произнёс слово «грех», лишь вскрикивал, вздыхал и выгибал спину. Он пытался даже ответить, вернуть приятные прикосновения, но так был охвачен ощущением эйфории, что просто не мог. Фрэнк был идеальным, прямо как другие сны и фантазии Джерарда. Такой зажатый и неопытный, скромный и мягкий... Совершенство.

Джерард так любил его...

Ему было больно открывать глаза и понимать, что всё, пора целовать свой прекрасный сон и желать спокойной ночи ему — а потом целовать своё похмелье, желавшее хорошего утра.

Джерард застонал и перекатился на спину, прикрывая глаза, хотя в комнату просачивался лишь крошечный лучик света. Джерард долго пытался открыть глаза, и, когда в итоге он сделал это, на него обрушилась тошнота.

Какого чёрта он вообще так напился? Две бутылки вина? Шесть банок пива? Он что, совсем идиот?

А ещё, напиваясь, он совсем себя не контролировал. Хотя в этот раз он вроде бы не сотворил ничего ужасного — насколько ему казалось. Хорошо, что Фрэнки только приснился ему, и он не стал на самом деле лезть к мальчику.

Тошнота усиливалась, так что у Джерарда не было выбора: он скинул одеяло и кое-как встал на ноги. Его точно вырвет.

Он еле прошёл половину лестницы наверх, как вдруг понял, что его джинсы болтаются где-то на бёдрах, а его член высовывается наружу.

— Что за хрень? — он было попытался поправить одежду, но начал давиться комом тошноты в горле. Он надеялся, что ещё рано и никто не увидит, как он со спущенными штанами блюёт в мусорку.

Он едва успел к мусорному ведру вовремя, но, добравшись до него, умудрился перевернуть. Его рвало туда, пока он полулежал на полу, не в силах поставить ведро на место.

Казалось, что прошло несколько часов, прежде чем желудок перестал выталкивать своё содержимое, и Джерард смог подняться на ноги. Он отодвинул мусорное ведро, подошёл к раковине, открыл кран и стал полоскать рот, чуть обалдев от вкуса чистой воды. Только после этих процедур он вспомнил про джинсы и бельё, которые всё ещё висели где-то чуть ли не у колен, и подтянул их.

Видимо, та чудесная фантазия оказалась мокрым сном... И, видимо, он кончил, пока спал, потому что его руки были испачканы уже высохшей спермой.

Этого было достаточно, чтобы Джерарда снова потянуло к ведру, но в его желудке больше ничего не осталось. Он заставил себя проигнорировать отвращение и вымыл руки, а потом продолжил промывать рот.

В ужасающе ярком освещении кухни Джерард осмотрел свою помятую одежду и, опустив голову, обнаружил, что сперма не только была у него на руках, но и на всей футболке спереди.

— Вот блять, — он вытаращил глаза от шока.

Во сне Фрэнк сидел у него на коленях и кончил ему на грудь, то есть как раз на футболку. Если он спал и как-то во время этого ухитрился снять с себя штаны и подрочить, то последствия этого явно не могли оказаться так высоко.

— Пиздец. Пиздец! — его охватила паника, ноги затряслись и подкосились, и он безвольно осел на пол. Он закусил губу, но даже боль была не в силах отвлечь его от ощущения ужаса.

Это не был сон. Нет, это не было ни фантазией, ни наваждением. Он приставал к Фрэнки. Он залез в штаны к своему приёмному младшему брату — ещё и на День благодарения! А наверху была целая куча родственников!

Джерард просто не мог в это поверить. Каким, блять, образом он так напился? Как мог вообще поступить так с Фрэнком?

Он ведь хотел с собой покончить! А теперь его изнасиловал парень, которому он, по идее, должен был доверять! Даже если Фрэнк и был полностью согласен, он всё ещё являлся несовершеннолетним. Он _не мог_ дать своё согласие. То есть Джерард оказался педофилом!

— Блять, вот говно. Жесть. Пиздец! — закричал он, моментально об этом пожалев: боль резко пронзила его мозг. — О Боже. Господи.

— Джерард?

Парень замер в ужасе, узнав голос Фрэнка, стоявшего на лестнице позади него.

— Ты как? — Фрэнк приближался.

Джерарда как будто парализовало. И как ему сейчас вести себя? Он не может игнорировать Фрэнка, не может послать его. Он даже не может сказать ему, что всё произошедшее — ошибка, и что это никогда не должно было случиться. Фрэнк же хотел себя убить.

Если он уже успел вообразить себе, что они с Джерардом будут парой — скорее всего, так и было, потому что иначе накануне он не подпустил бы парня к себе так близко, — то, если эту надежду отобрать, это его разрушит. 

Теперь Фрэнк сидел напротив на полу. Джерард должен был что-то сказать и быстро.

— Джерард?

— Эй... Я просто... похмелье. А ты как, нормально? — парень развернулся, чтобы хоть взглянуть на него, не в силах даже улыбнуться.

— Ага, — конечно, Фрэнк не выглядел нормально. Джерард ощутил укол совести.

— Эм... Так... Вчера ночью было... — было _что?_ Весело? Интересно? Было всё очень, сука, зря? 

— Д-Джерард, эм... — Фрэнк уже начал плакать, и парень просто ненавидел себя за это. — Если... если я тебе не нравлюсь, то... то всё нормально. Я... уже привык, знаешь?

И он попытался улыбнуться. Он плакал и пытался выдавить из себя улыбку.

Джерард не мог больше на это смотреть.

— С чего ты взял, что не нравишься мне? — спросил он, дико желая избавиться от похмелья. Может, без него он бы придумал, что сказать. Может, он бы понял, что _правильно_ говорить в таких ситуациях.

Фрэнк дёрнул плечом.

— Фрэнк. Ты мне нравишься.

— _Нравлюсь,_ — эхом отозвался он, опуская глаза.

Блять. Видимо, он сказал «люблю» вчера ночью, так?

— Фрэнк...

— Всё нормально, — перебил он, натягивая улыбку и еле сдерживая слёзы. — Я п-пойду в душ, пока Донна не проснулась, — он быстро встал, уворачиваясь от руки Джерарда, который попытался его задержать.

— Подожди! Фрэнк, подожди! Я не могу за тобой бегать! Мне плохо, иди сюда.

Он сильно удивился, когда Фрэнк послушался его и обернулся. Хотя ближе он не подошёл, а так и стоял посередине гостиной, всматриваясь в Джерарда.

— Детка... иди ко мне, — осторожно позвал Джерард. Фрэнк медленно подошёл к нему и сел на пол рядом. — Ну с чего ты взял, что не нравишься мне?

— Потому что я всех раздражаю? Не знаю... — он опустил голову, смотря вниз, и пожал плечами.

— Ты никого не раздражаешь, — ответил ему парень.

Фрэнк молчал, не поднимая глаз и обводя пальцем контуры плитки на полу. 

— Я люблю тебя, — продолжил парень, понимая, что им надо поговорить, надо обсудить и прояснить тот момент, что случившееся не должно было иметь места вообще, неважно, как они оба к этому относились... Но не мог видеть Фрэнка таким расстроенным. Он ведь был ещё ребёнком и не понимал, почему их чувства друг к другу ничего не значили. Их отношения незаконны. Они неравны. Они _неправильны._ Джерард вообще был очень удивлён, что Фрэнк относительно спокойно отнёсся к произошедшему, учитывая его одержимость стремлением к идеалу и безгрешной чистоте.

— Ты не обязан, — произнёс Фрэнк всё с той же фальшивой улыбкой.

— Малыш, тебе явно не помешает немного уверенности в себе, — сказал Джерард, почти доведённый до ручки головной болью и упрямством Фрэнка. — Я не собираюсь врать тебе о том, нравишься ты мне или нет. Был ли ты мне симпатичен, когда мы встретились впервые? Нет. Нравишься ли ты мне сейчас? Да, и очень. Так что хватит себя накручивать. Ты мне нравишься... Я люблю тебя. Конец истории.

— Уверен? — уточнил Фрэнк, подползая к нему поближе.

— Да, — Джерард одарил его мимолётной улыбкой, но Фрэнк всё не сводил с него глаз. — Я бы тебя поцеловал, но я блевал сколько... час, поэтому...

— Ладно, — сказал Фрэнк, бросил взгляд на мусорное ведро, так и лежащее на боку. Джерард был откровенно удивлён, что ничего оттуда не вылилось — видимо, такой уж он везунчик.

Спустя пару секунд Фрэнк встал и вернул ведру вертикальное положение, а потом открыл шкаф, взял стакан и налил в него воды. 

— Держи, — Фрэнк протянул ему стакан, и Джерард без комментариев его принял, осушил за пару-тройку глотков и отдал обратно.

Фрэнк снова налил ему воды, и этот стакан Джерард выпил медленнее, без такой спешки; он всё ещё сидел на полу, а Фрэнк стоял рядом.

— Фу, почему ты мне позволил столько выпить? — спросил он, картинно надувшись.

— Я не могу говорить тебе, что делать, — заметил Фрэнк.

— А стоит. Теперь ты будешь меня останавливать, — Джерард надеялся, что от поддразниваний Фрэнк хотя бы чуть-чуть расслабится. Кажется, это сработало — по крайней мере, хоть немного. Во всяком случае Фрэнк не воспринял его жалобы всерьёз.

— Я тебе не мама и не могу говорить, что делать, а что — нет.

— Ну, со вчерашней ночи у тебя есть разрешение говорить всё что угодно, чтобы я это сделал, — сказал Джерард, измученно застонал и с трудом поднялся на ноги.

— Типа шантаж? — пробурчал Фрэнк.

— Да, но нет. Потому что хотя я не очень хочу, чтобы ты рассказывал всем, что случилось, я не могу тебя остановить. Я не буду тебе угрожать.

— Почему ты не хочешь, чтобы кто-то знал? 

— Потому что это незаконно, Фрэнк. Ты несовершеннолетний, и ты мой приёмный брат. 

— Это не инцест. 

— По закону это всё ещё изнасилование.

— Но мы не...

— Это всё равно было близко к сексу, неважно, дошли мы до конца или нет. 

— Это значит, что мы... мы не будем... больше? 

— Я не знаю... Нет? — для обсуждения этого у Джерарда сейчас слишком болела голова. — Нам надо позже поговорить об... этом.

— Это необязательно, — ответил Фрэнк, вперившись взглядом в пол. Для него «поговорить об этом» было синонимом к «покончить с этим». — Я пойду в душ. 

И Фрэнк быстро направился наверх, даже не вернувшись в подвал за пижамой. Джерард тяжело вздохнул и свободной рукой, той, которой не держал стакан, устало потёр лицо.

День обещал быть невозможно долгим.

*~*~*~*~*

 _«Я бухой мудак»,_ — такое сообщение Джерард отправил Эллен. Её номер был забит в контакты исключительно для связи по работе, но у Джерарда не было друзей, помимо Майки и Фрэнка, к которым он не мог пойти и поговорить о том, как странно Фрэнк ведёт себя. На самом деле он ни с кем не мог это обсудить, но сидеть за столом и ждать, пока Фрэнк перестанет прятаться в комнате у Майки, было убийственным. 

Приняв душ, Фрэнк быстро оделся, потом проснулась Донна и как раз начала готовить еду, так что Фрэнк провёл рядом с ней всё это время, после чего ушёл с Майки наверх и до сих пор не возвращался.

 _«Лол и тебе утречка»*_ , — ответила Эллен. Пару секунд спустя она прислала второе сообщение: _«Что ты сделал?»_.

 _«Секрет»_ , — Джерард сомневался, что она пойдёт в полицию, но было уж очень сложно объяснить это. Как рассказать кому-то, что ты напился и переспал со своим несовершеннолетним приёмным братом, и не показаться извращенцем?

_«Тогда молчи. Лол у меня вообще-то выходной»._

_«Я сделал кое-что»._

_«Так ну ты точно напился»._

_«Ага»._

_«Ты разбил машину? Я НЕ повезу тебя на работу»._

_«Нет, я не разбил машину»,_ — ответил Джерард, добавив в конце сообщения грустный смайлик.

_«Тогда чего ты хочешь от меня?»_

_«Ты общаешься с Фрэнком»._

_«ЧТО ТЫ СДЕЛАЛ С МОИМ ФРЭНКИ?»_

_«Мы немного пообжимались...»_

_«Что?!»_

_«Ну да...»_

_«Как будто у него и так мало проблем! Гондон!»_

_«Знаю...»_

_«Он уже сказал твоей маме что ты педофил?»_

_«Нет... Но он со мной не разговаривает»._

_«Наверное его от тебя тошнит. Маньяк»._

_«Ему всё понравилось! Я ведь не заставлял его»,_ — Джерард застонал и откинулся на стуле назад. С каждой секундой он всё больше жалел о том, что начал этот разговор. Чем он думал? Эллен — его коллега, его подчинённая. Не подруга. 

_«Ты такой тупой... Бедный Фрэнки»._

— Уж спасибо, — Джерард ответил на сообщение тем, что выключил телефон вообще и бросил его на кровать. Да, бедный Фрэнки: всего лишь по глупости влюбился, и в итоге к нему начал приставать парень старше его, да ещё и с не очень-то невинными намерениями...

Он был не кем иным, как растлителем детей, а Фрэнк, которому и так пришлось несладко, теперь вообще на всю жизнь будет травмирован — и мужчинами, и женщинами.

Джерард подумал, что настало время ему искать съёмное жильё и переезжать, дать, наконец, Фрэнку свободное пространство, чтобы он не кидался на того, кто находится рядом, а смог найти кого-то, кто хорошо бы к нему относился.

Парень тяжело вздохнул, встал из-за стола, взял чистую одежду и пошёл наверх, чтобы принять душ. Возле спальни Майки он остановился, заглянул внутрь и посмотрел на Фрэнка, который лежал на полу с его «Gameboy»* и даже не оторвался от экрана, хотя должен был услышать шаги на лестнице, даже несмотря на музыку в игре.

Мысленно Джерард уже просчитал множество вариантов того, как могли бы развиться их отношения, если бы он дал себе приблизиться к Фрэнку, но никогда бы не подумал, что именно Фрэнк будет тем, кто поставит между ними глухую стену.

*~*~*~*~*

Когда Джерард вышел из ванной, Фрэнк выключил игру и поднялся с пола.

— Пойду попью, — уведомил он Майки, который, правда, сидел за ноутбуком и слушал его вполуха. Он последовал за Джерардом вниз, держась на безопасном расстоянии и пытаясь вести себя как обычно, проходя мимо Дона с Донной, находившихся в гостиной. Он дождался, пока Джерард не начнёт спускаться в подвал, прежде чем сам направился туда же, зная, что парень его услышит, но чувствуя себя как-то спокойнее от расстояния между ними.

Когда Фрэнк добрался до последней ступеньки, Джерард уже стоял около своей кровати, держа в руках телефон. Фрэнк секунду помедлил, а затем быстро подошёл к Джерарду и обнял его сзади за талию.

— Привет, — прошептал он, понадеявшись, что Джерарду уже лучше и что он не злится. Фрэнк хотел дать ему побольше свободы, пока он оправлялся от своего похмелья, побоявшись, что вымотает его и выбесит. 

— О, привет, — отреагировал парень, поворачиваясь к Фрэнку и обнимая в ответ. — Больше не прячешься от меня, а?

— Я не прятался... Я дал тебе отдохнуть, — произнёс Фрэнк, после чего на лице Джерард появилось какое-то болезненное выражение. Это напугало Фрэнка. Он не хотел ранить его.

— Дал отдохнуть... — парень мягко погладил Фрэнка по спине и разорвал их объятия.

— Ты злишься?

— Нет... Нет, я не злюсь, — он неискренне улыбнулся. Фрэнк медленно сел на кровать, надеясь, что Джерард присоединится. Так и произошло, после чего Фрэнк тут же склонил голову ему на плечо.

— Мне... Прости меня за прошлую ночь, — произнёс он спустя мгновение. Ему не хотелось вспоминать, как он вёл себя тогда — бесстыдно и развязно, — и он прекрасно понимал, что, как самый трезвый из них двоих, был больше виноват в случившемся, чем Джерард, хотя тот всё-таки был старше.

— Ради всего мира, почему ты извиняешься? — спросил парень так, что показалось бы, будто он злится, если бы он не закинул после этих слов руку на плечи Фрэнка и не сжал их слегка. 

— Потому что я заставил тебя... делать это.

— Фрэнк, тебе надо перестать думать, что ты виноват во всём, что случается. Я несу ту же ответственность, что и ты. 

— Да, но ты напился...

— И? То, что я напился — это как повод, чтобы... всё это сделать, — Джерард чуть покраснел, из-за чего румянцем запылали уже щёки Фрэнка. — Но это не значит, что я не... планировал это заранее.

— Ты... Ты что... — Фрэнк не мог озвучить мысль. Джерард это спланировал? Это не было минутным желанием? Он что, говорит, что напился только для храбрости? 

— Слушай, Фрэнк... Ты мне нравишься. Правда. Я люблю тебя... — он всегда ставил «люблю» на второе место, из-за чего Фрэнку казалось, будто он не имел этого на самом деле, как будто это была какая-то побочная нить размышлений. Он был уверен, что Джерард любит его как брата, но точно не как равного себе. Не как своего парня. — Но ты понимаешь, что это незаконно, да? Мне нельзя делать с тобой _такое._

— Я никому не скажу. Я даже не рассказал Джамии, когда она мне написала, — Фрэнк надеялся, что, если он сможет убедить Джерарда в том, что их секрет будет в безопасности, то Джерард не закончит свою речь чем-то вроде: «Я люблю тебя, но давай ты будешь спать в другом месте?».

— Я знаю. Я не боюсь, что ты расскажешь, я боюсь, что кто-то узнает. 

— Мы не нарушаем закон, если... если просто целуемся и всё такое, — заметил Фрэнк. Он боялся надавить слишком явно, но хотел, чтобы Джерард остался с ним. Может, они и не были на самом деле вместе, может, у них нет серьёзных намерений и никогда не будет, но он любил Джерарда. Действительно любил. И не хотел дать ему ускользнуть без боя.

— Это... так, — согласился Джерард.

— Мне не нужно... что-то ещё, другое, — продолжил Фрэнк, сначала желая сказать «грешное» вместо «другое», но побоялся, что Джерард начнёт убеждать его в безгрешности секса. Фрэнк не мог представить что-то более греховное, чем удовольствие, особенно такого рода. Уже неважно, согласился бы с ним Джерард или нет.

— Да, я знаю, что не нужно, — это прозвучало почти как оскорбление и действительно обидело бы, если бы в тот самый момент Джерард не наклонился и не поцеловал Фрэнка сначала в щёку, а потом в уголок губ, после чего Фрэнк повернул голову.

Он почувствовал, как его щёки горят, когда Джерард впервые коснулся его губ своими, будучи трезвым. Это был мягкий и невинный поцелуй. Джерард не приоткрыл рот, и Фрэнк сделал так же, предпочитая держать язык при себе, чтобы Джерард не посчитал его развязным. 

Джерард поднял руку и коснулся щеки Фрэнка, аккуратно её поглаживая. Фрэнк придвинулся ближе и осторожно положил ладонь ему на колено, только чтобы коснуться, только чтобы чувствовать связь. Джерард на секунду оторвался, чтобы вдохнуть, и продолжил целовать губы Фрэнка. 

— Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Фрэнк, когда Джерард переместился и начал оставлять поцелуи на его подбородке и шее. 

— И я тебя люблю, детка, — ответил Джерард, зацеловывая его шею и заставляя всё тело Фрэнка тут же замереть от наслаждения. Ужасно, как такое невинное касание приводило его в состояние полной беспомощности.

— Джерард? — высоким голосом позвал Фрэнк, потихоньку двигаясь ближе к парню, который спускался поцелуями по его шее всё ниже.

— М-м?

— Ты... Ты сказал, что мы не можем, — умудрился озвучить мысль Фрэнк; его рот говорил одно, пока тело просило другого, всё ближе и ближе прижимаясь к Джерарду. 

— Знаю, — ответил парень, прекращая свои действия вообще. Фрэнк жалобно застонал, медленно протягивая руки вниз и прижимая их к паху, пытаясь скрыть свой _грех_ в надежде, что Джерард не заметит. — Прости. Ты просто... — Фрэнк развернулся и взглянул на него: лицо Джерарда зарделось, а на губах играла лукавая улыбка, — ты милый, Фрэнки.

— Я в курсе... Ты вчера сказал мне это раз двадцать, — сообщил Фрэнк, ёрзая и пытаясь избавиться от своей проблемы.

— Потому что я реально так думаю, — сказал Джерард, улыбнувшись и снова наклоняясь за поцелуем. На этот раз он разомкнул губы, и Фрэнк почувствовал, как его нижней губы касается язык. Он едва успел подумать, как послушно приоткрыл рот и впустил язык Джерарда.

Он не хотел грешить, правда, не хотел — он хотел быть хорошим и послушным своей вере, но ему было так _хорошо._

Фрэнк провёл своим языком по языку Джерарда и тихо застонал. Вот за что он продал послушание, вот на что променял самоконтроль. Если бы его мать всё это увидела, как бы она избила его...

Стали всплывать воспоминания обо всех побоях и порках, и Фрэнк стал целовать глубже, позволяя приятным чувствам смешаться с болезненными. Джерард держал ладонь у него на боку, под футболкой. Фрэнк надеялся, что он приподнимет её выше и приласкает его так, как прошлой ночью.

Фрэнк ещё ничего не успел понять, как оказался на кровати, лежащим на спине. 

— Джерард? — позвал он, надеясь выдернуть его из слишком сосредоточенного состояния. Он боялся, что Джерард зайдёт слишком далеко; даже если ему будет хорошо, Донна всё ещё наверху, причём она не спит. Если она спустится вниз и увидит их вот так, не поздоровится всем, и Фрэнк был в ужасе. 

— М-м? — Джерард, стоя на четвереньках и нависнув над его телом, наконец-то отвлёкся, хотя был готов тут же вернуться к выцеловыванию шеи Фрэнка. Как бы великолепно это ни звучало, Фрэнк не мог дать этому продолжиться. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

— Целую тебя, — ответил он, наклонился и снова поцеловал Фрэнка в губы, кратко и нежно, а потом чмокнул в кончик носа. — Тебе неудобно? 

Фрэнк просто смотрел на него, не желая говорить правду. 

— Ты же можешь мне сказать, — произнёс парень, снова касаясь губами его носа.

— Немного, — шёпотом ответил Фрэнк. — Я просто... не хочу грешить. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Джерард, оставил последний поцелуй на его губах и лёг рядом. Фрэнк перевернулся и прижался к нему. Он хотел спросить, встречаются ли они теперь, но боялся ответа. Потому что им будет «нет». Он знал. Джерард скажет, что он пока ещё слишком маленький для настоящих отношений, но они смогут грешить всегда, когда Фрэнк захочет... 

— Я люблю тебя, — вдруг произнёс парень. 

— Почему? — спросил Фрэнк, заглядывая ему в глаза. 

— Потому что ты... невинный. Ты милый, и ты всех любишь. 

— Я не всех люблю, — пробубнил Фрэнк. 

— Большую часть времени ты тихо себя ведёшь, это неплохо... Дай подумать... Ты... Ты много работаешь, да. В магазине... ты не жалуешься. Не знаю. Ты просто очень мне нравишься. И нравился какое-то время. 

— Правда? — поинтересовался Фрэнк.

— Ага. А зачем мне ещё покупать тебе кучу всего? Потому что я такой хороший? 

— Может быть, — ответил он, тихо улыбаясь и опуская голову, чтобы лицом уткнуться Джерарду в грудь. Тот прижал его ближе и поцеловал в макушку.

Грех был хорош на вкус, но, как подумал Фрэнк, нет ничего лучше этого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В оригинале в смс Эллен запятых нет, и тут не будет.  
> [2] «Gameboy» — маленькая игровая приставка.


	39. Chapter 39

Фрэнк не знал, что и думать по поводу того, что Джерард вечно носится с ним на работе: волноваться или, наоборот, радоваться. Он снова разгружал товар вместе с Рэем, справляясь уже намного лучше, чем несколько недель назад; и Джерард каждые десять-пятнадцать минут заглядывал на склад, чтобы убедиться в том, что всё хорошо. И неважно, сколько именно раз Фрэнк со смехом заверял его в том, что дела отлично, он продолжал приходить.

— Что с ним такое? — недоумевал Рэй.

— Без понятия, — врал Фрэнк. Теперь Джерард защищал его, и Фрэнк пребывал в трепетном восторге. Иногда он мечтал о том, как он снова дома с Мамочкой, она на него из-за чего-то злится, готова уже избить, — и тут приходит Джерард, спасает его и забирает к себе. Они идут домой к Донне, но там никого нет, Джерард целует его, как делал каждую ночь перед отходом ко сну, целует его в шею… Они обнимаются и вместе прячутся под одеялами…

Иногда его фантазии заходили немного дальше, но под конец его внутренности всегда тревожно сжимались, и его наполнял стыд. К тому же так фантазировал он частенько при других людях, особенно в школе, и поэтому начинал жутко краснеть.

— Он дома такой же? — поинтересовался Рэй и передал Фрэнку тяжёлую коробку с продуктами, которую тот поставил на самый верх тележки. Пусть деревянные полки и прогибались под весом товаров, они не могли выдержать коробки поменьше. Большой вес удерживал полки на месте, к тому же, если ставить большие коробки наверх, то освобождалось место внизу для множества маленьких.

— Вроде нет. То есть… Может быть. Мы живём в одной комнате, поэтому… Я не знаю. Я никогда особо не замечал.

Вообще-то их было практически невозможно разделить. Даже Донна заметила это и стала _заставлять_ Фрэнка оставаться с ней, когда она готовила ужин и дома был Джерард. А Майки вечером в пятницу спросил у него, не обиделся ли он на что-то — так много он проводил времени с Джерардом и избегал лучшего друга. Фрэнк ответил, что не обиделся, и густо покраснел, на что Майки сказал ему, что он какой-то странный.

— Он меня достал, — ответил Рэй, кинув коробку с туалетной бумагой в одну из тележек. — Не то что бы я могу ему что-то предъявить… _«Мистер Должностное Лицо»._

Фрэнк хихикнул. Может, на работе Джерард и был кем-то «важным», но дома он был лишь задротом-художником, влюблённым в комиксы и плохое кино. Фрэнк чувствовал себя особенным, оттого что был так близок с человеком, которого другие обязаны были бояться и уважать.

Он поставил одну из самых тяжёлых коробок на тележку и взял несколько маленьких упаковок для отдела «Здоровье и красота».

— Здесь всё нормально? — поинтересовался Джерард, снова высунувшись из коридора и заглядывая на склад.

— Да! Твою мать, в последний раз — да! Всё отлично! — крикнул Рэй.

Фрэнк захихикал и одарил Джерарда взглядом, который должен был означать «Уходи!», но на деле лишь показал, как он был рад видеть его. Ему не надоедал Джерард. Они целовались и спали вместе почти две недели, но Фрэнк _всё ещё_ хотел быть с ним всё время.

— Следи за языком, когда со мной разговариваешь, — беззлобно парировал Джерард, не суясь за словом в карман.

Фрэнк, всё ещё посмеиваясь, вернулся к ленте конвейера, взял очередную тяжёлую коробку с газировкой, подняв её при этом над головой, и поставил на одну из верхних полок. 

— Стой, стой, зачем ты ставишь их наверх?

— Потому что доски неровные, и маленькие коробки падают, — ответил Фрэнк, оглядываясь на Рэя за поддержкой. Он не хотел, чтобы Джерард подумал, что он не разбирается в работе или просто косячит. 

— Эти полки скоро _сломаются._ Не ставь туда больше ничего.

— Мы их чинили, — встрял Рэй, качая головой. — Они не сломаются.

— Мне без разницы, просто не ставь, — повторил Джерард, глядя на Фрэнка.

— Ладно, — сдался Фрэнк. Наверху было достаточно тяжёлых коробок, чтобы удерживать полки на месте, а если вдруг внизу не хватит места, то маленькие коробки можно будет сгрузить на большие.

Джерард ушёл, и Рэй вздохнул, отбросив волосы с лица. 

— Он меня с ума сведёт. Я не знаю, как ты с ним живёшь.

— Дома он милый, — возразил Фрэнк. 

— Не верю, — начал было спорить с ним Рэй. — Он гондон.

— Нет, — ответил ему Фрэнк, пытаясь ничем не показать, что его задели.

Они ещё немного поработали молча, пока Джерард не заявился _снова,_ желая убедиться, что Фрэнк всё-таки не поставил больше ничего на ту полку.

— Хватит волноваться, — бросил ему Фрэнк, убирая кукурузу в банках в самый низ тележки с едой.

— А ты перестанешь?! — прикрикнул на него парень.

— Что? — воскликнул Фрэнк, чуть дёрнувшись. — Я не ставил ничего наверх, в чём твоя проблема? 

— Да, в чём, блин, твоя проблема? Ты задалбываешь нас всю ночь. У тебя нет дел поважнее? — тоже начал возмущаться Рэй.

— Не суй голову вон под ту полку! Она _сломается._

— Джерард, я уже _сказал_ тебе. Её чинили. Мы пользуемся этими полками несколько лет.

— Ага, именно! Несколько _лет._ Они старые, они скоро сломаются, и всё, блин, упадёт ему на голову. Уберите эти огромные коробки с верха, а ты _перестань_ совать голову под полки! — Джерард снова ушёл, пыхтя, как мультяшный герой или переигрывающий актёр в каком-нибудь ситкоме.

Пусть тон сказанного казался агрессивным, но Фрэнк знал, что Джерард никогда на самом деле не сможет на него разозлиться, и поэтому лишь снова рассмеялся, когда парень исчез.

— Не трать время на перекладывание вещей из той тележки, — посоветовал ему Рэй. — Просто складывай всё туда дальше и не суй голову под полку, как он сказал.

Фрэнк кивнул и вернулся к работе. Снова по конвейеру последовал товар в отдел «Здоровье и красота», за которым шла разная бытовая химия, и прошло пятнадцать минут, пока на складе не оказались коробки с едой. Разумеется, одновременно с ними появился Джерард.

— Не суй…

— Я помню, — перебил его Фрэнк, аккуратно ставя коробку, полную жестяных банок, на тележку, при этом проследив, чтобы его голова вообще не оказывалась под деревянными полками, а руки не задерживались там дольше, чем на пару секунд.

— Тебе _совсем_ больше нечем заняться? — раздражённо спросил Рэй.

— Нет. Сейчас никого нет. Если б мне было чем заняться, я бы занялся, — отрезал Джерард, закатив глаза.

— Ты просто соскучился по мне, — подколол его Фрэнк, показал язык и захихикал.

Джерард зарделся и покинул склад, пыхтя и бурча себе под нос что-то о том, как Фрэнк его не послушал и не убрал тяжёлые коробки с верхних полок.

— Не понимаю, как ты его выносишь, — повторил Рэй.

— Он очень хороший.

— Ни на минуту в это не поверю.

— Правда, — заверил его Фрэнк, загружая всё больше и больше еды в тележку, а потом принялся помогать Рэю с собачьим кормом.

— Он меня с ума сведёт.

— Ну, это в каком-то смысле его работа, нет?

— Быть гондоном? Не думаю. Слушай, я понимаю: он твой брат и всё такое, но я считаю, что он псих.

— Не согласен, — ответил Фрэнк, улыбаясь. Он отказывался злиться. Он _не мог_ злиться и ссориться со своим начальником. Ему нужна была эта работа. Чем больше он работал, тем чаще Джерард хвалил его и говорил, что он повзрослел. И кстати, уже за эти несколько недель работы Фрэнк похудел, и его мышцы подкачались; пусть Джерард и уверял, что ему нравится жирок Фрэнка, тот всё равно ненавидел его и был рад сброшенному весу.

*~*~*~*~*

— Нет! Оставь их в покое, пока Рэй тебе не врезал уже! — прикрикнула Эллен на Джерарда, схватив его за руку, когда он снова собрался на склад.

— Но мне нечего делать, мне _скучно,_ — пожаловался парень. — А тебе какая разница?

— Такая разница, что Рэй — _хороший_ администратор. Я не хочу работать с Ханной или Джейсоном, если из-за тебя Рэя уволят за покушение, — девушка потянула Джерарда к кассе у выхода. — Пошли, расскажешь мне, как обжимался с моим маленьким Фрэнки.

— Боже, я ведь сказал: это было один раз, я был пьяный, — соврал парень, надеясь, что звучит убедительно.

— Бред. Я вижу, как он на тебя смотрит, я не дура.

— Говорю тебе, один раз такое было. Успокойся.

— Да ну тебя. Ты же не дуешься до сих пор, что я назвала тебя педофилом, а?

Джерард промолчал.

— Я тебя умоляю! Я сказала так только потому, что _ты_ назвал меня педофилкой за то, что я считаю Фрэнки милым. Я же не думаю, что ты страшный и ненормальный.

— Без разницы.

— Хватит дуться. Я не собираюсь писать на тебя заявление, просто расскажи, что у вас творится.

— Ничего не творится. Я напился, сделал глупость, и всё на этом.

— Правильно. А теперь Фрэнки хихикает при виде тебя, потому что вспоминает, как ты плохо целуешься по пьяни.

— Может быть. С какого хера мне знать, почему он там смеётся?

— Не огрызайся, мистер. Ты сам мне всё первый рассказал, а я просто интересуюсь.

— Ну так не интересуйся, — Джерард не собирался ей ничего рассказывать, не после того, как из-за неё он себя отвратительно почувствовал. Ему нужна была поддержка, кто-то, кто помог бы определиться с тем, как себя вести. А вместо этого ему сказали то, что он уже знал: он педофил, он больной, он манипулирует бедным мальчиком, который не имеет понятия о том, что такое любовь.

— Ой, ну не обижайся. Я не обвиняю тебя. Фрэнки милый, и ты ему явно нравишься. Да и ему ведь уже не двенадцать. Мне всё равно, обжимаешься ты с ним по пьяни или каждый вечер перед сном, — она закатила глаза так, будто ей было абсолютно плевать, но Джерард не купился на это. Ей лишь нужны были сведения, которые потом можно было бы использовать против него. — Джерард, ты можешь всё мне рассказать.

— Да _нечего_ рассказывать. За ужином я напился, немного запутался, начал его целовать — на этом всё.

— И что ты сделал утром? Так ему и сказал?

— Да.

— И ты хочешь сказать, что после этого он сидел и мило хихикал?

— Нет, но он типа... Успокоился и забыл.

— Бред. Он тебя явно хочет. Если бы ты его отшил, он бы не улыбался всё время и не краснел так. Он хуже школьниц.

— Да завались ты!

— Что? Это правда! — хихикая, возразила ему Эллен. — У него _постоянно_ красное лицо. Он весь светится, когда видит тебя, даже если твоя физиономия мелькала перед ним четыре секунды назад.

— Ему просто нравится внимание, — сказал Джерард.

— Ему просто нравишься _ты._

— Завали. Не нравлюсь я ему.

— Нравишься, — Эллен рассмеялась так, будто ей рассказали ну очень смешную шутку.

— Нет. Не нравлюсь.

— М-м, точно нравишься.

— Нет, не... — Джерарда прервал ужасный грохот со стороны склада и громкий крик, начавшийся как визг и перешедший в хриплый вой. Парень тут же сообразил, что это голос Фрэнка, и понял, что случилось.

Они с Эллен вместе ринулись к чёрному входу и, распахнув двери, увидели, что произошло. Деревянные балки, поддерживающие одну из полок тележки, не выдержали, — как Джерард и думал, — и среди кучи коробок, распластавшись на одной из самых больших, вопил трясущийся от боли Фрэнк. Рэй пытался распинать и оттолкнуть коробки, чтобы к нему пробраться, но Джерард не стал заморачиваться и пошёл прямо по ним, что-то давя и ломая при этом, но ему было плевать. Он хотел добраться до Фрэнка и точно убедиться, что ему не пробило голову.

— Фрэнк? — Джерард наконец достиг цели и заметил, что коробка, на которую опирался Фрэнк, придавила ему руку. — Всё хорошо. Я уберу её, ладно? — он погладил парня по спине, но тот продолжал дрожать и скулить от боли. 

Глубоко вдохнув, Джерард поднял коробку с шестью бутылками колы — каждая по два литра, — и отпихнул в сторону. Фрэнк начал подвывать ещё громче и повалился вперёд, закрыв повреждённую руку всем телом. Он дышал всё чаще, и Джерард не мог поднять его и поставить на ноги, как ни пытался. 

— Что такое? — почти взвизгнула Эллен, тоже запаниковав.

— П-полка... она просто... просто, блять, упала, — запинаясь, протараторил Рэй, сжав свои курчавые волосы в кулаках. — Блять. Я... я не думал, что она может _реально_ сломаться.

— Ну вот сломалась! — злобно бросил ему Джерард, отвернувшись от Фрэнка и позволяя ярости поглотить себя, принимая её с большим удовольствием, чем то чувство беспомощности, которое охватывало его при виде такого маленького худенького Фрэнка, трясущегося от боли. — Сука, я же говорил тебе снять те коробки с верха! А ты этого не сделал! Теперь посмотри, что случилось! _Посмотри на него!_ Надеюсь, ты счастлив!

Правда, когда на лице Рэя появилось отчаяние, Джерард даже удовлетворения не почувствовал.

— Д-джерард, — вдруг позвал его Фрэнк, раскачиваясь взад-вперёд и пытаясь нормально дышать.

— Всё хорошо, — успокоил его парень, разворачиваясь обратно и снова гладя его по спине. — Дай взглянуть на руку. Садись, дай посмотрю.

— Нет, — сквозь слёзы ответил Фрэнк, сорвавшись на визгливый скулёж, и затряс головой.

— Фрэнк, дай мне посмотреть.

— Вызывать скорую? — спросила Эллен.

— Нет. Я отвезу его, — прошипел Джерард. Даже водитель грузовика вышел, чтобы поглазеть на случившееся, и именно он указал на кровь возле той коробки, которую убрал Джерард. — Фрэнк, пожалуйста. Сядь и дай мне посмотреть.

— Нет, пожалуйста, не трогай. Нет! _Нет!_ — он продолжал кричать, но Джерард всё равно потянул его за плечи назад. Его голос уже стал хриплым от рыданий, и Джерард тут же увидел, почему: рука, которую Фрэнк прижимал к груди, была вывернута под странным углом и вся залита кровью.

— Жесть... Фрэнки, нам надо отвезти тебя в больницу, хорошо?

— Нет, — возразил он, крепко зажмурившись. Он явно пытался притвориться, что ничего не случилось, будто если игнорировать рану на руке, то она исчезнет. — Я могу работать.

— Нет, нет, не можешь. Пошли, — Джерард попытался поднять его, но Фрэнк не поддавался. Рэю пришлось помочь, и, как бы Джерард не ненавидел его, он знал, что не может отказаться от лишних рук.

Крики перешли в хриплый болезненный вой, но Джерард с Рэем всё-таки вывели Фрэнка со склада. Джерард обнимал его за плечи одной рукой, помогая идти и оказывая моральную поддержку. Он был в ужасе, не зная, что именно прячет Фрэнк под ладонью, которой обхватывал раненное предплечье: торчат ли оттуда кости и не повреждено ли что-то ещё? 

— Всё будет хорошо, — заверил его Джерард и поцеловал в макушку, когда они вышли на парковку. Фрэнк всё продолжал всхлипывать и в итоге уткнулся лицом ему в плечо, чтобы приглушить звук.

Усадив Фрэнка на пассажирское сидение и пристегнув, Джерард в последний раз злобно зыркнул на Рэя и сел за руль.

— Детка, всё будет хорошо, я отвезу тебя в больницу, всё с тобой будет нормально. 

— Не хочу туда, — сдавленно возразил Фрэнк.

— Фрэнк, тебе _придётся._

Они выехали с парковки на дорогу.

— Я... я могу всё исправить, — жалобно проскулил Фрэнк и на этих словах свернулся беспомощным дрожащим клубком, практически улёгшись боком на дверь машины.

— Нет, ты же не врач. Спокойно, всё будет хорошо, — Джерард протянул руку и погладил его по спине, но это не помогло.

— М-мама будет... злиться на меня. 

— Никто не будет злиться, Фрэнк, это же было _случайно._

— Ты сказал мне убрать те коробки, а я не убрал, это я виноват, — вдруг Фрэнк начал биться головой об окно, пытаясь как угодно отвлечься от боли в руке.

— Хватит! Фрэнк, перестань! Я знаю, что тебе больно, но я не хочу, чтобы у тебя нашли ещё и сотрясение! Всё, хватит, успокойся.

— Я х-хочу домой.

— Но ты едешь _в больницу._ У тебя сломана рука, Фрэнк. Я не могу так просто отвезти тебя домой, — Фрэнк больше ничего не сказал и продолжил всхлипывать, хватать ртом воздух и баюкать свою несчастную руку. Помимо страха и ярости, у Джерарда в голове крутилась ещё кое-какая мысль.

Мать Фрэнка. Она избивала его каждый день. Она постоянно подвергала его этим мучениям и наслаждалась ими — наслаждалась тем, на что Джерарду было _больно_ даже просто смотреть. Он видел, что она делала с ним раньше, и до сих пор по ночам ему снились кошмары, в которых Фрэнк плакал, забившись под тот стол на складе. Но когда он наяву видел Фрэнка в слезах, то не мог понять, как такое можно спровоцировать специально. Фрэнк был слишком хорош для неё. Слишком мил для неё. Слишком мягкий, слишком добрый.

*~*~*~*~*

Фрэнк лежал на больничной койке, пытаясь не выглядеть слишком уж жалко, но пронизывающая боль его совсем подкосила. Он хотел, чтобы Джерард обнимал его и целовал, но здесь это было невозможно, только не при всех этих докторах и медсёстрах, которые сновали туда-сюда.

Он до сих пор слышал фантомный треск своих костей в момент, когда они ломались под тяжестью упавшего ящика и деревянной полки. С каждым новым приступом боли звук повторялся вновь.

Он знал, что должен был послушаться Джерарда и снять коробки, но они были слишком тяжёлыми, и он побоялся, что уронит что-то. Лучше бы так и случилось: сломанный палец на ноге не доставил бы столько мучений, как эта невыносимая пытка. Она была на одном уровне с тем, что сделала с ним Мамочка. Как Фрэнк ни старался, он не мог перестать плакать.

— Всё хорошо. Таблетки скоро подействуют, тебе будет лучше, обещаю, — успокаивал его Джерард, гладя по спине, пока он раскачивался на койке вперёд-назад.

Фрэнк хотел ему ответить, попросить не убирать руку, — потому что даже когда боль невозможно было вынести, от прикосновений становилось немного, но лучше, — однако каждый раз, когда Фрэнк открывал рот, оттуда доносились лишь всхлипы.

— Тише, детка, всё будет хорошо. Обещаю, — но Джерард перестал гладить его по спине, и Фрэнк разрыдался отчаяннее от страха, что останется один. Внезапно Джерард встал перед ним на колени и взял его за руку, на что Фрэнк отпустил окровавленное предплечье и схватился за парня, скуля от боли. — Честно, скоро станет получше. Они тебя подлечат, и всё.

— Я не смогу работать, — слабо возразил Фрэнк, боясь, что разочарует Джерарда. 

— Ну и ладно. Мы найдём тебе другую работу, где ты не будешь постоянно весь в синяках. 

— Но я хочу работать с тобой, — слёзно пожаловался Фрэнк. — Мне так нравится.

— Я знаю, детка, не волнуйся, я же буду с тобой дома.

— Но я хочу работать. Я больше нравлюсь тебе, когда работаю.

— Мои чувства к тебе не меняются в зависимости от того, работаешь ты или нет. Фрэнк, тебе больно, и всё, чего я хочу, — чтобы ты поправился… — Джерард замолчал и поднял голову. Фрэнк хотел обернуться и посмотреть, что тот увидел, но не смог сдвинуться с места. — Доктор пришёл. Видишь? Я же говорил, скоро тебе станет лучше.

Фрэнк тихо всхлипнул и морально приготовился к предстоящим процедурам.


	40. Chapter 40

Фрэнк удобно устроился в кровати — ему даже подложили под спину подушку, чтобы он мог быть хотя бы в положении полулёжа. У него особо не было аппетита, но Донна уже захлопотала над ужином для него, так что он не стал противиться. Она так и не перестала переживать и беспокоиться с того самого момента, как приехала в больницу. Только войдя в палату, она набросилась на него с объятиями и поцелуями, даря ласки даже когда доктор вправлял ему руку и накладывал швы на рваный порез от сломанной доски. Донна зацеловала его так, как _никогда_ не делал Джерард. 

То есть да, Донна буквально за пару часов подарила ему больше поцелуев, чем Джерард за _всё время._

Фрэнк никогда бы не подумал, что скажет это, но ему очень хотелось, чтобы Донна ушла. С него хватило уже поцелуев, он хотел только свернуться в клубок и отоспаться. _Джерард_ мог прийти и поцеловать его, если бы ему захотелось, но на этом всё. Фрэнк никого больше не хотел видеть, разве что Зои.

Когда он устроился поудобнее, она мигом вскочила на кровать и прошла по узенькому свободному месту рядом, подбираясь ближе, потом обнюхала его идеально белый гипс и облизала пальцы. Фрэнк погладил её правой рукой по голове и улыбнулся, когда она положила голову ему на грудь. Зои не сводила со своего хозяина глаз, понимая, что ему больно, и делая всё, чтобы это прекратить. 

А Фрэнк не мог даже почувствовать себя ещё лучше благодаря её стараниям вкупе с сильным обезболивающим, выписанным в больнице. 

Он всё ещё гладил Зои по голове, когда на лестнице раздались быстрые тяжёлые шаги, и в комнате появился Майки.

— Что за нафиг произошло? — воскликнул он и вытаращился на гипс Фрэнка.

— Без понятия, — неуверенно пробормотал Фрэнк, чувствуя, как кружится голова. — Полка, на которую я ставил коробки, сломалась, и моя рука под неё попала. 

— Вот бля, а в скольких местах она сломана? — Майки подошёл, сел в изножье кровати Фрэнка, прямо напротив Зои, и принялся гладить её по спине, на что она не отреагировала, потому что внимательно смотрела на Фрэнка.

— В одном, — ответил Фрэнк. — Кажется...

— Было больно?

— Не-а, — отмахнулся Фрэнк, очень надеясь, что Джерард не будет направо и налево рассказывать, как он сорвал себе голос от крика и рыдал, как младенец, пока не подействовали таблетки. Просто после уроков Майки очень любил смотреть одно шоу — подборку дурацких видео со всего мира, и в этой нарезке обычно было минимум две сломанных кости, причём казалось, будто пострадавшим совсем не больно. Обычно они громко объявляли, что у них сломалась рука или нога и всё, они не кричали и не превращались в ревущих детей. 

— Я подпишу гипс? — попросил Майки, видимо, не зная, что ещё сказать. Он явно ждал интересную историю, но получил Фрэнка, которого так накачали таблетками, что он не мог даже формулировать полные предложения.

— Пока нет, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, почёсывая Зои за ухом и улыбаясь ей. — Джерард сказал, что хочет на нём порисовать.

— Ах да, — закатил глаза парень. — Уж _этому_ я не хочу мешать.

— Ты о чём? — не понял Фрэнк, которого сбил с толку ещё и тон сказанного. Он не был ни желчным, ни злобным, а скорее... саркастичным.

— Ты и Джерард. Вы всегда вместе, я не могу влезть даже на минуту. Ты даже не делаешь со мной уроки.

— Вообще-то делаю, — возразил Фрэнк. Казалось, Майки до сих пор не злится, и это так смутило Фрэнка, что он даже не решился спросить, в чём дело. Он не чувствовал в себе сил на серьёзный разговор и сильно загонялся из-за того, что обязан был скрывать от семьи происходящее между ним и Джерардом. Фрэнку тяжело было хранить такие секреты. Таить боль и придумывать всяческие отговорки — это одно, но прятать радость? Прятать любовь и влечение? Нет. Это было невозможно. 

— По ночам, когда он работает, а ты — нет... — Майки заухмылялся, как будто только что пошутил, а Фрэнк просто не понял.

— Прости, — извинился Фрэнк, что было его обычной реакцией на то, когда кому-то не нравилось то, что он делает. Сами же причины его действий не имели значения: если он испортил кому-то настроение, то обязан был это изменить. — Я могу… чаще проводить с тобой время. Просто сейчас зима, и мы не… не можем так подолгу гулять в парке, как раньше.

— Я знаю. Я просто шучу. Кстати, мама чуть не сошла с ума, когда узнала, что ты опять в больнице. Нет, она реально себе чуть мозги не вышибла. Это было даже забавно.

— Это не забавно, — возразил Фрэнк, вспоминая, какой расстроенной и взвинченной Донна была, когда приехала в больницу.

— Нет, _очень_ забавно. Она подумала, что вы попали в какую-нибудь аварию или типа того.

— И это тоже не смешно, — отозвался Фрэнк, чуть пошевелился и раздражённо застонал, с непривычки попытавшись двинуть левой рукой.

— Было бы смешно, если бы ты её видел.

— Наверное, — пробубнил парень в ответ, не желая спорить.

Секундой спустя в комнату вошёл Джерард, буквально на пятки которому наступала Донна с тарелкой еды. Женщина согнала с кровати Зои и отдала блюдо Фрэнку, который поставил его себе на колени, будучи не в силах одной здоровой рукой и держать посуду, и есть. 

— Подожди, дай помогу, — Джерард сел рядом на самый край кровати и взял тарелку в свои руки.

Майки картинно сплюнул, поднялся с кровати и, позвав с собой Зои, ушёл наверх, пока никто не успел спросить его, в чём дело — хотя у Фрэнка появилось тревожное чувство, будто он-то уж точно знает, что стряслось. 

— Если ты не очень хочешь есть, то не давись. Я уберу всё на потом, — сказала Донна, подошла, откинула чёлку с лица Фрэнка и в миллионный раз поцеловала его в макушку. 

— Спасибо, — ответил на это Фрэнк и немного покрутил в руке вилку, так и не привыкнув к такому количеству внимания, хотя дома у Донны он получал намного больше ласки, чем у своей матери. Здесь его не игнорировали, а заботились — но теперь он чувствовал, будто его душат всей этой заботой.

— Мам, ты ему надоела, можешь нам дать немного пространства? — вдруг встрял Джерард и покосился на мать, так и не перестав придерживать тарелку для Фрэнка. 

— Дать вам… Да перестань! Я просто хочу убедиться, что с ним всё нормально, — возразила женщина, продолжая гладить Фрэнка по голове.

— Всё нормально, мам, — пробормотал тот, едва заметно уклоняясь от её навязчивых прикосновений.

— Видишь? Всё хорошо, — настаивал парень. — Просто дай ему поесть.

— Ладно, — сдалась Донна, раздражённо вздохнув. — Принесу воды.

Как только она отвернулась, Джерард взглянул на Фрэнка, улыбнулся и закатил глаза, посмеиваясь над чрезмерной опекой матери. Она в итоге вернулась с чаем вместо обещанной воды и ещё несколько раз чмокнула Фрэнка в макушку, прежде чем уйти наверх.

Наконец-то Фрэнк смог поцеловать в губы Джерарда, тот в свою очередь погладил его пальцем по щеке и медленно отстранился.

— Ты нормально себя чувствуешь? — спросил парень.

— Да. Но устал.

— Хочешь, я отнесу это наверх, а ты поспишь? — предложил Джерард, показывая рукой на еду.

— Нет… Донна расстроится.

— Ладно. Устраивайся, — парень улыбнулся ему и немного приподнял тарелку, жестом приглашая его взять кусочек. Время от времени Джерард сам утаскивал у него немного еды и закидывал себе в рот.

Когда тарелка наполовину опустела, Фрэнк позволил забрать её и сполз ниже на кровати, ложась. Джерард не медля отставил тарелку в сторону и выключил верхний свет, а потом забрался обратно на кровать и обнял Фрэнка, крепко прижимая к себе. При этом он сидел, опираясь о спинку кровати, чтобы Фрэнк мог устроить голову у него на груди.

— Мне очень жаль, что сегодня всё так вышло, — прошептал Джерард.

— Надо было послушаться тебя, — тихо ответил Фрэнк. — Прости.

— Не тебе надо извиняться. Рэй не должен был просить тебя убирать наверх те коробки.

— Но маленькие коробки падают…

— Тогда полки надо было укрепить или вообще заменить. Ты не виноват. Я рад только, что это всё не пробило тебе череп, — Джерард прижал Фрэнка ещё ближе и поцеловал в лоб.

— Оно могло бы, если бы ты меня не предупредил, — возразил тот и запрокинул голову назад, целуя шею Джерарда. Он слишком устал для чего-то ещё и надеялся, что Джерард не захочет большего, хотя поцелуи куда-то, кроме лица, были их немым сигналом для продолжения. — Люблю тебя.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — Джерард снова клюнул его в макушку.

— Думаешь, Рэй на меня злится?

— Нет. Рэй точно на тебя не злится.

— Но я сломал тележку…

— Фрэнк, не пойми меня неправильно, но заткнись. Надо перестать взваливать на себя вину за всё, что происходит. Ты не виноват, что она сломалась — тут даже Рэй не виноват, господи прости. Такое случается. Ты не несёшь ответственности ни за что. 

Фрэнк заскулил и сильнее уткнулся лицом в грудь Джерарда. Неважно, _что_ именно он пытался сказать ему, важно, что ему было больно от такого тона. Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы его затыкали, не хотел, чтобы его проблемы грузили Джерарда. Может, будет лучше, если он вообще перестанет говорить до утра…

— Слышишь меня? — позвал его Джерард уже намного мягче.

— Ага, — прошептал Фрэнк, облизнув губы и тихо шмыгнув носом.

— Фрэнк?

— М-м? — на этих словах он ещё крепче прижался к парню, стараясь не заплакать. Всего одно слово — _заткнись_ — не должно так его ранить, он ведь понимает, что Джерард не хотел обижать его.

— Всё нормально?

— Угу, — промычал Фрэнк, стараясь дышать ровно. Он просто устал, и его рука снова дала о себе знать.

Хотя, чтобы быть совсем уж честным, Фрэнк ненавидел эту свою чувствительность ко всему.

— Что не так?

— Ничего, — проскулил он.

— Фрэнк…

— Всё хорошо. Рука опять болит.

— Прости, детка, — Джерард поцеловал его в макушку, и Фрэнк еле подавил желание увернуться. Если он как-то разозлит Джерарда, то останется один — вот чем он платит за эти отношения. Если он испортит их, то разрушит свою новую семью и, наверное, окажется на улице. — Пойду отнесу тарелку. Принести тебе чего-нибудь? 

— Нет, — тихо ответил Фрэнк и отодвинулся, чтобы Джерард встал, после чего лёг полностью и натянул одеяло до подбородка. Ему было без разницы, в чём он: в дневной одежде, в окровавленной футболке — он хотел остаться в одиночестве, чтобы никому больше не мешать, и поспать. 

— Ладно... Я помогу переодеться. Не стоит в этом спать. 

Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул и уставился в стену, когда Джерард стал подниматься наверх. Ему не хотелось, чтобы парень одевал и раздевал его, как ребёнка. Он уже в том возрасте, когда может справиться сам; к тому же он не очень доверял Джерарду в этом вопросе. Вдруг это просто предлог, чтобы зайти дальше?

Когда Джерард окончательно ушёл, Фрэнк встал с постели и тут же начал стягивать с себя джинсы; он хотел переодеться хотя бы ниже пояса без помощи Джерарда. С рукой в гипсе сделать это оказалось сложнее, чем он ожидал, к тому же у него всё ещё болели ноги и поясница после разгрузки товара. Он открыл ящик комода и прислушался к тому, что творится наверху. Джерард был на кухне, разговаривал с Донной, так что Фрэнк решил рискнуть и сменить нижнее бельё.

Это оказалось плохой идеей: только он снял джинсы и бельё, как услышал шаги Джерарда на лестнице и, испугавшись, начал поспешно натягивать боксеры, пока его не заметили. 

Наверное, он бы в итоге справился, если бы не пялился на лестницу, а следил за тем, что делает, потому что левую ногу он успел просунуть в трусы, а вот правая запуталась. Он вскрикнул и, всё ещё голый ниже пояса, грохнулся на пол, ударившись левой рукой; руку тут же пронзила тупая боль. 

— Вот чёрт... Фрэнки? Что такое? — Джерард побежал вниз по лестнице, а Фрэнк завопил, чтобы он не спускался, и попытался натянуть бельё. 

Но Джерард не послушал его, он спустился, подошёл к Фрэнку и положил руки ему на плечи. 

— Уйди! — рявкнул Фрэнк, пытаясь стряхнуть его ладони и одновременно прикрыться, как мог, руками и ногами, сжимаясь в клубок. Джерард всё не отступал. 

— Мальчики? Что у вас там? — прокричала Донна сверху. 

— Ма, всё нормально, — ответил ей Джерард, а потом обратился к Фрэнку: — Что с тобой? Я помочь пытаюсь...

— Не надо мне помогать! Отстань! 

— Фрэнк, я просто...

— _Уйди!_ — Фрэнк, сгорбившись в попытках прикрыться, вытянул здоровую руку вперёд и начал бить ею Джерарда, пока тот наконец не перестал его трогать и отошёл. 

— Ладно! Господи боже, я просто пытался тебе _помочь._

Фрэнк вздохнул, начиная чувствовать себя виноватым теперь, когда к нему никто не лез и никто его не видел. Он прислушался: Джерард ушёл на свою половину комнаты (наверняка повернувшись к нему спиной), — и Фрэнк перестал прикрываться. Он просунул в боксеры вторую ногу и натянул их чуть-чуть выше, не в силах закончить начатое из-за левой руки, которая болела теперь так же, как до гипса и обезболивающих, и стала совсем бесполезной.

Фрэнк встал, оглянулся на Джерарда; тот сидел за столом, раздражённо что-то то ли записывая, то ли зарисовывая, но стоило Фрэнку встать в попытке окончательно одеться, он развернулся. 

— Хватит смотреть на меня! — закричал Фрэнк, опять закрываясь всем, чем можно, и падая на пол. Ему было наплевать, встречаются они или нет, в самом деле Джерард помогает ему или врёт — это просто нечестно. Джерард не должен смотреть на его тело; трогать — ещё может быть, но никогда, никогда не смотреть. Когда Джерард увидит его, их отношениям придёт конец, потому что единственное, что он будет чувствовать — отвращение. Он возненавидит его, прямо как Мамочка.

— Фрэнк, я уже всё видел, ясно? Там всё не так уж и плохо.

— Замолчи! — взвизгнул Фрэнк. Слёзы, что подступили ещё в тот момент, когда он ударился рукой об пол, наконец заструились по его щекам. — Нет, ты не видел! 

Пусть Джерард и повернулся к нему тогда, он всё равно ничего не успел бы рассмотреть. Он врал. Джерард врал, пытался убедить его перестать скромничать, перестать прятать самую мерзкую часть себя. 

Джерард вздохнул и положил ручку на стол. 

— Да, видел. 

— Нет, не видел, — повторил Фрэнк, с трудом перенося вес на больную руку, чтобы натянуть наконец боксеры на бёдра. Джерард поднялся из-за стола. 

— Фрэнк, я переодевал тебя, когда ты напился. Я _видел_ , хорошо?

— Нет! Этого не было! — отчаянно возмутился Фрэнк. Его использовали. Он был в ужасе. Этот день постепенно занимал позицию худшего дня в его жизни — даже с Мамочкой всё было не так плохо. Она хотя бы не врала ему, не притворялась его лучшим другом и не _домогалась_ его, стоило ему начать доверять ей. 

Джерард не любил его. Он _никогда_ его не любил. Он лишь использовал его, а Мамочка предупреждала, что все мужчины так и делают. Джерард обманул его, влюбил в себя и доказал, что Фрэнк — содомит, как всегда и говорила Мамочка. 

— Да, было, — ответил Джерард таким тоном, будто что-то очень сильно и глубоко его ранило. 

О да, Фрэнк мог себе представить, что почувствует человек, увидев нечто столь мерзкое. Теперь он не сомневался, что Джерард лгал ему, надеясь, что Фрэнк подпустит его ближе. Он видел. Он _знал._

— Мне без разницы, что у тебя есть шрамы, Фрэнк. 

— И мне без разницы! — крикнул Фрэнк, отбрасывая слова Джерарда в него же. — Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня трогал! Не подходи ко мне! 

Как Джерард мог это сделать? Как он мог так его использовать? А что ещё он мог сделать, пока Фрэнк был без сознания?

— Мальчики? — снова окликнула их Донна, на этот раз спускаясь вниз.

Ей нельзя было сюда, она не должна видеть его таким. Фрэнк почувствовал, что его загнали в угол и раздели догола, хотя на нём были рабочая футболка и трусы. 

— Не спускайся! — заорал Фрэнк, очень надеясь на то, что она уйдёт, надеясь на то, что она выйдет из себя и возненавидит его, и выкинет на улицу — только бы ему больше не пришлось оставаться в этом кошмарном месте. 

— Ма, дай нам минуту, — попросил Джерард. 

— О чём вы двое там спорите? — Донна уже была на середине лестницы, и её явно не отпугнула ярость Фрэнка. Казалось, она просто проигнорировала её — или была умнее и увидела, что за ней нет ничего, кроме боли. Она была так непохожа на Мамочку....

— Ма, всё нормально. Иди наверх, — настаивал Джерард. 

Донна остановилась, а потом вздохнула.

— Ладно, — она пробормотала что-то ещё (Фрэнк не расслышал) и вернулась на кухню. 

Она ушла, и Фрэнк остался полностью во власти Джерарда. Каким бы крошечным и незначительным он ни ощущал себя там, на полу, он никогда не сможет уменьшиться настолько, чтобы вконец исчезнуть. Он никогда не отпугнёт Джерарда своими криками, какими бы громкими они ни были, Джерард никогда не станет ни бояться, ни уважать его. А как? Фрэнк — пустое место. Джерард сам это видел. Он — ничтожество. Израненное и изломанное ничтожество.

— Фрэнк, перестань на меня кричать, хорошо? Это не поможет.

Фрэнк ничего не ответил, стянул с кровати одеяло и прикрыл ноги, когда Джерард направился к нему. О, конечно, он не станет стоять там, он будет пытаться подойти всё ближе и ближе, и Фрэнку будет некуда бежать. 

— Как рука?

— Нормально, — пробубнил Фрэнк, прижимая сломанную руку ближе к груди, как будто защищая её. Он понимал, что Джерарду плевать на его руку, это трюк, чтобы отвлечь его от настоящей проблемы. 

— Слушай, я знаю, ты злишься, и это твоё право, да. Но я не пытался... Я не пытался тебя домогаться. Ладно? Я хотел переодеть тебя, чтобы... чтобы тебе было удобнее. Вот и всё. Вот и вся суть. Я не пытался тебя как-то использовать... сделать больно или... или, да, блять, Фрэнк... я не собирался тебя насиловать! Я хотел просто помочь.

— И как это могло помочь?! — огрызнулся Фрэнк. 

— Не знаю, я ошибся. Прости меня. Ладно? Прости меня, я не вру тебе. 

— Нет, врёшь! — закричал Фрэнк снова. — Как ты мог мне помочь? Ты знал, что это не поможет! Во всём ты виноват! Т-ты г-грёбаный содомит, и ты хотел с-сделать мне больно, как и говорила Мамочка! 

— Господи боже, — прошипел Джерард, начиная злиться. — Блять, ты обоссался, понятно? Я переодел тебя, чтобы тебе не было потом стыдно! Может быть, если бы ты умел выпивать нормально, без следующих за этим попыток суицида, мне не пришлось бы переодевать тебя, как ребёнка! 

Все слова, что собирался сказать Фрэнк, улетучились. Он впился зубами в нижнюю губу. Он был в ужасе. Это правда? Он настолько жалок? И Джерард ещё старался ради него, хотел, чтобы ему было не так стыдно утром, переодел — прямо как сейчас он пытался помочь ему, когда он неуклюже завалился на пол, да ещё и голым. Джерард всё время помогал ему, а он лишь доказал, что недостоин этого.

Фрэнк просто смотрел на него и вдруг начал плакать, не в силах даже найти слова, чтобы извиниться. Он накричал на Джерарда, своего парня... Теперь уже бывшего парня. И позволил себе наорать на Донну. Неважно, что он чувствовал — поступил он неправильно. Он испортил всё. _Всё._

— Видишь? Вот поэтому я не хотел тебе говорить. Не хотел, чтобы ты не так меня понял... Успокоишься теперь? — Джерард стоял, возвышаясь над ним, и обращался к нему мягче, чем он заслуживал. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал, будто я извращенец, который тебя домогается. Всё, что я хочу сказать — это то, что я всё видел, и мне без разницы. Я думаю, что ты идеальный. 

Идеальный? Джерард видел всё _там_ , видел его ужасное поведение и до сих пор думает, что он _идеальный_?

— Я не идеальный, — прошептал Фрэнк, пытаясь сдержать ещё больший поток слёз. Он не знал, что делать дальше, потому что никогда не кричал ни на кого, ни с кем не ссорился. А если такое происходило, то он бежал домой и прятался там со своей матерью, потому что знал: никто и никогда не пойдёт туда за ним. 

— И ладно. Я не буду с тобой спорить. Можно помочь тебе надеть штаны, чтобы ты опять не упал?

— Можно, — всё так же тихо ответил Фрэнк. 

Он не сопротивлялся, когда Джерард стянул с него одеяло и помог встать, лишь тихо заскулил, когда его левая рука сместилась — кости ужасно ныли, несмотря на принятые таблетки. Джерард помог ему надеть пижамные штаны и снял с него рабочую поло, осторожно касаясь гипса. 

Когда он был уже полностью одет, Джерард накинул одеяло на его кровать, но стоило Фрэнку подойти к ней и собраться лечь, как он снова схватил его за руку. 

— Ты спишь сегодня со мной.

— Почему? — спросил Фрэнк, не поднимая головы, и отнял руку, хотя вряд ли имел право так делать.

— Потому что я не доверяю тебе, когда ты расстроен. 

— Я хочу спать один, я ничего не буду с собой делать.

— Фрэнк, мне будет спокойнее, если ты ляжешь со мной. Я знаю, ты злишься, но... Я просто не хочу, чтобы ты как-то себе навредил. 

— Я не буду...

— Понимаю, ты злишься, но сегодня ты не спишь один. 

— Я не злюсь, — пробубнил Фрэнк. Как он вообще может злиться, если это он облажался? Когда он сам доказал, что не в состоянии держать себя в руках и правильно себя вести? 

— Да?

— Да.

— Тогда что не так? 

— Мне _стыдно_ , — проскулил Фрэнк, наконец поднимая взгляд. Джерард не выглядел разозлённым...

— Фрэнк, слушай, херня случается, ясно? Я тебя не осуждаю, и мне плевать, если ты немного переборщил на своей первой тусовке. Я не собирался тебе ни о чём рассказывать, но не хотел, чтобы ты думал, будто я залез тебе в штаны, пока ты был без сознания. 

—Я знаю, что ты бы так не сделал, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, на что Джерард нахмурился и качнул головой.

— Да уж... Точно. Просто пойми... Если бы ты не был таким расстроенным, я бы не заставлял тебя со мной спать. Я знаю, что ты злишься, и знаю, что ты вообще не хочешь, чтобы я тебя трогал, но я не хочу рисковать.

— Я не злюсь, — повторил Фрэнк, придвинулся к Джерарду и слегка развёл руки, совсем не ожидая, что Джерард ответит ему. Но он ответил: крепко обнял Фрэнка и поцеловал в макушку точно так же, как перед ссорой. 

— Я всё ещё тебе нравлюсь? — спросил Фрэнк, здоровой рукой чуть сильнее прижимая парня к себе. 

— Я всё ещё _люблю_ тебя. И одна ссора этого не изменит, — Джерард отодвинул его за плечи назад, поцеловал в лоб, потом в щёку и, наконец, в губы, когда Фрэнк запрокинул голову. — Идём. Ложись. 

Джерард подвёл его к своей кровати и уложил, хотя для сна было ещё рано.

— Пойду поговорю с мамой. Сейчас вернусь, ладно? — сказал ему Джерард и снова поцеловал в губы, а потом ушёл наверх. 

*~*~*~*~*

Со времени ссоры прошло четыре дня, и Фрэнк всё ещё вёл себя странно. Он был пугливее обычного и побаивался даже Донны, которая ни слова не сказала ему о том, что он на неё накричал. Он снова обнимался с ней при каждом удобном случае, пытаясь изо всех сил выказать своё сожаление. А вот к Джерарду его отношение было прямо противоположным.

Он мог обнять и поцеловать его, но не позволял Джерарду ничего больше, что, наверное, было не так уж плохо. Их отношения всё равно не должны были так резко начинаться. Фрэнк не был готов к сексу, и это ужасно, что именно после него они начали встречаться; Фрэнк был слишком чувствительным и очень уж скромным, потому что, даже услышав, что Джерард видел шрамы, насчёт которых он так комплексует, он так и не стал доверять ему до конца. 

И, наверное, никогда не будет доверять, понял Джерард. Его мать всю жизнь выставляла секс как нечто ужасное и связывала его со стыдом и болью, причём в таких разнообразных смыслах, о которых Джерард никогда бы и не подумал. Фрэнк вспоминал о матери и о том, что она сделала, каждый раз при виде своих шрамов. И каждый раз, когда его трогал Джерард, Фрэнк боялся, что теперь он увидит шрамы, и наверняка вспоминал о том, как он их получил. 

В тот день Джерард лежал на кровати со скетчбуком и ждал, когда Фрэнк вернётся из школы домой. Он набрасывал эскизы того, что можно изобразить на гипсе Фрэнка, решив, что прошло достаточно времени и Фрэнк подпустит его к себе так близко. Минут через пятнадцать пришёл Фрэнк и спустился в их подвал, конечно, предварительно обняв Донну и позволив ей немного поворковать над ним и его сломанной рукой. 

— Привет, — сказал Фрэнк, глядя на Джерарда и улыбаясь.

Это что-то новенькое.

— Привет. Как в школе?

— Нормально, — ответ был коротким, но Фрэнк всё продолжал улыбаться. Он поставил рюкзак на пол, а потом даже подошёл, сел на кровать к Джерарду и распахнул руки для объятий. Джерард отложил в сторону скетчбук и впервые за несколько дней крепко его обнял. Фрэнк стал целовать его в щёку, и тут Джерард повернул голову — их губы встретились, на что Фрэнк довольно промычал и лёг рядом. — Над чем работаешь?

— Эскиз для твоего гипса, — ответил Джерард.

— Правда?

— Да. Там просто... — он не успел закончить, потому что Фрэнк схватил скетчбук с кровати и жадно стал рассматривать рисунки в нём.

— Офигенно! Можешь начать сейчас? — спросил Фрэнк.

— А... Да, конечно, — Джерард улыбнулся ему и поднялся с кровати за маркерами. Он купил их в Spend ‘N’ Save специально для этого: грубая текстура гипса испортит их, так что Джерард не собирался тратить на это дело свои хорошие маркеры.

Ещё пару минут он выбирал место, откуда лучше начать рисовать, но Фрэнк терпеливо ждал. Джерарду, наверное, стоило спросить, чему он так радуется, но он был готов отложить это на пару минут. Он набрасывал контуры надгробий и скрюченного дерева в стиле Хэллоуина, а Фрэнк всё так же просто лежал и улыбался. 

— Что с тобой сегодня? — поинтересовался Джерард, сдавшись наконец, и нарисовал мультяшного призрака, вылетающего из надгробия. 

— Я разговаривал о тебе с Джамией. 

— Обо мне? — ничего хорошего это не предвещало. Совсем ничего. 

— Да. Я сказал ей, что мы вместе. 

— Я же тебе говорил: это так себе идея, потому что наши отношения _незаконны,_ — возразил Джерард. 

— Я ничего не говорил ей про секс, — пробубнил Фрэнк; улыбка исчезла с его лица. — Я просто сказал ей, что мне нравишься ты, тебе нравлюсь я, и мы вместе. 

— Ладно. Так почему такая реакция?

— Она сказала, что завидует мне, — ответил Фрэнк, ухмыляясь, как сумасшедший.

— А?

— Ага, потому что она хочет найти девушку, но не может, а у меня есть ты. 

— И тебе нравится, когда люди тебе завидуют? 

— О да, — тихо хихикнул Фрэнк. — Никто никогда мне не завидовал. 

— Неправда, — возразил Джерард, закрашивая жуткое дерево. 

— Да? 

— Я тебе завидую. 

— Нет, — засмеялся Фрэнк.

— Да. Ты моложе меня и сексуальнее. 

Он сильно рисковал (и вообще это неправильно, у него что, совсем нет самоконтроля?), но этим явно поднял Фрэнку настроение, так что теперь мог не волноваться: вряд ли Фрэнк снова испугается или сбежит.

— Думаешь? 

— Ну есть же причина, почему я не могу перестать к тебе прикасаться, — ответил Джерард. 

— Правда? — спросил Фрэнк, опять хихикнув. Его лицо стало ярко-красным, а это, по опыту первых недель их отношений, когда руки Джерарда редко были за пределами штанов Фрэнка, было знаком того, что он в настроении. 

Джерард решил не удивляться: всё-таки Фрэнк — обычный мальчик-подросток, если отбросить насилие и травмы. Если у него есть рядом человек, который точно сможет дать ему то, что нужно, то он непременно придёт за этим рано или поздно — неважно, сколько раз до этого они поссорились.

— Ага. 

— Джерард? 

— Что, детка?

— Я подумал... Я знаю, что это странно и... да, потому что в тот день, но... Если ты уже меня видел, то тогда без разницы, да? 

— Ну да, — сказал Джерард, намекая, чтобы он продолжал. Правда, ему совсем не нравилось направление этого разговора. Фрэнк наконец собрался что-то попросить сам, но хоть он и думал, что готов раздеться перед своим парнем, Джерард считал иначе. Фрэнк испугается и доведёт себя до истерики, или начнёт плакать и опять заведёт шарманку про грех и то, какой он весь из себя плохой...

— Можно... Эм, есл-ли я сделаю тебе, ты... может, мне? — спросил Фрэнк.

— Сделаешь что? — попытался уточнить Джерард. Если Фрэнк не может попросить что-то, значит, он не готов к этому.

— А... — Фрэнк уже весь горел от стыда и смотрел куда угодно, но не на Джерарда, пока пытался объяснить, чего же он хочет. — Я просто подумал... Мы вместе уже несколько недель и... Ты мне очень нравишься. Если... Если я сделаю тебе минет, ты сделаешь... мне? — он резко выдохнул, явно смущённый своими грязными словами.

— Я не знаю, готов ли ты к этому, Фрэнк, — ответил Джерард, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

— Я делал это Кайлу, а он мне даже не нравился. Тебя я люблю...

Джерард ничего не смог с собой поделать, но его брови комично взметнулись вверх, а маркер в руке замер.

— Я думал, ты _переспал_ с тем парнем. 

— Нет... он попросил меня сделать это, и я сделал. Он сказал, что потом сделает мне, но... — Фрэнк опустил взгляд на простынь и пожал плечами.

— Если ты реально этого хочешь, то... Может, сегодня, попозже. Когда сделаешь уроки.

— Не говори про уроки, — застонал Фрэнк, падая спиной на кровать. — Ты похож на родителя. 

— Ну, всё равно позже, потому что скоро мама будет ужин готовить, а ты сам знаешь, что захочешь помочь ей.

— Знаю, — пробубнил Фрэнк себе под нос. 

Джерард чуть не засмеялся. Подвергнутый насилию или нет, Фрэнк всё ещё оставался подростком, которому постоянно хочется секса, и Джерард лишь надеялся, что его желание не исчезнет, потому что он уже предчувствовал, что всё это плохо кончится. Фрэнк был очень застенчивым и закомплексованным, а такое не исчезает ни за одну, ни за пять ночей, независимо от того, как Фрэнку было стыдно за своё поведение до этого. Он явно не осознавал, что Джерард полностью понимает, что произошло тогда. Он не просто травмирован после того случая с матерью — ему было больно ещё и чисто физически, а потом его увидели без штанов, и он вообще запаниковал. 

Всю жизнь он только и слышал, что он бесполезный грешник, содомит, и это совсем не помогло его эмоциональному состоянию, как и его ужасные шрамы на виду. Линда оставила следы не только между ног, но и на бёдрах; они выглядели не так кошмарно, но вопросов всё равно было множество. Линда настолько сильно его выпорола тогда? Настолько сильно, что даже на бёдрах остались длинные белые линии?

Про обезболиващие уровня выше бытового можно вообще промолчать. 

— Что думаешь? — спросил Джерард, отпуская руку Фрэнка, чтобы тот мог взглянуть на свой гипс. Хотя по времени уже было ближе к Рождеству, нежели к Хэллоуину, Джерарду всё равно нравилось жуткое дерево и кладбищенская обстановка. — Там будет кошка, — продолжил он, указывая на одно из надгробий. 

— А можно собаку? 

— Конечно. Всё, что хочешь. 

— Пусть будет Зои, — сказал Фрэнк, улыбнулся и наклонился для поцелуя. Джерард тоже улыбнулся ему и мягко коснулся его губ, еле подавив усмешку, когда Фрэнк провёл языком по его нижней губе. Он приоткрыл рот и скользнул языком по языку Фрэнка, поглаживая ладонью его щёку.

Фрэнк тут же застонал и подобрался ближе к нему. Джерард разорвал поцелуй и отстранился. Фрэнк разочарованно замычал. 

— Позже, детка.

— Ладно, — пробубнил Фрэнк, лёг на кровать и протянул Джерарду руку, предлагая закончить рисунок.


	41. Chapter 41

Донна вся внутренне сжалась, перебрав бумаги из почтового ящика. Всего там было шесть конвертов, из которых четыре содержали счета, в пятом была реклама, а шестой заключал в себе письмо, адресованное Фрэнку его бабушкой. Донной одновременно завладели злость и отвращение, она хотела смять письмо и сжечь, а потом засунуть пепел так глубоко в мусорный бак, чтобы Фрэнк никогда его не увидел.

Но ей нельзя было так делать. Донна не имела права скрывать почту от Фрэнка, даже если отправителем была бессердечная сволочь. Если бабушка Фрэнка доложит кому-то, что внук не получает её письма, Донну могут арестовать или, что более вероятно, у неё могут отобрать Фрэнка и передать этой кошмарной женщине. 

Так что Донне пришлось сделать над собой усилие, взять письмо и отправиться в подвал. 

— Фрэнк? 

Он лежал в кровати Джерарда, устроив голову у него на плече, пока сам парень придерживал его руку и рисовал на гипсе. 

— М-м? — Фрэнк лениво поднял на неё взгляд, видимо, слишком уж удобно подбившись Джерарду под бок. 

Донна решила это проигнорировать. Она ещё несколько недель назад заметила, что Фрэнк слишком уж липнет к Джерарду, больше, чем раньше. Если Джерард куда-то шёл — Фрэнк с ним. Это не было похоже даже на восхищение. Скорее, очарованность. Влюблённость. И ведь Джерард, который не любил, когда его касались члены собственной семьи, явно не был человеком, который бы позволил полузнакомому парню лежать на себе... 

Но ей пришлось ненадолго поверить в то, что ничего странного не происходит. Сейчас не время. 

— Тебе письмо, — сказала Донна, подошла к кровати и отдала ему конверт. 

— От моего папы? — спросил Фрэнк. 

Сердце Донны разбилось, когда она увидела, как он обрадовался и заулыбался, пока не перевернул конверт и не увидел имя своей бабушки. 

— Что там? — поинтересовался Джерард, отрываясь от своей работы.

— Оно от бабушки, — тихо ответил Фрэнк, убирая руку с колен парня.

Донна не знала, хочет ли Фрэнк, чтобы она осталась; он начал открывать конверт. Она отчаянно хотела хоть как-то поддержать его, если в письме будет что-то плохое, — она хотела вырвать конверт из его рук и убежать с ним наверх, — но не знала, примет ли он её заботу. Фрэнк сильно любил её, но становилось понятно, что он хотел создать между ними немного больше пространства. Когда они с Джерардом поссорились, Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы она спускалась к ним. Наверное, он просто взрослеет... или хочет сохранить что-то в секрете. 

Что-то, касающееся его и Джерарда.

Фрэнк вынул письмо и начал читать. Первую страницу он переворачивал уже со слезами на глазах и задерживал дыхание, чтобы не начать всхлипывать.

Джерард обнял его за плечи, и Фрэнк снова улёгся ему на грудь, всё так же не отрываясь от письма. Оно было написано на четырёх листах (с обеих сторон), и слишком поздно Донна увидела, что последняя страница отличалась от других. Это было уже письмо от Линды.

К концу второго абзаца Фрэнк уже не мог сдерживать слёзы. Джерард попытался забрать у него письмо, но Фрэнк не дал ему; он прочёл всё до последнего слова, а потом бросил листы себе на колени и разрыдался.

Джерард, что читал письмо вместе с Фрэнком, крепко обнял его и притянул к своей груди, и, когда тот уткнулся лицом ему в шею, Джерард посмотрел на Донну и покачал головой.

— Зачем? — одними губами произнёс он, кинув ледяной взгляд на письмо.

— Мне пришлось, — так же ответила ему Донна, когда он снова поднял на неё глаза.

Джерард закатил глаза и прижал Фрэнка ближе к себе, поглаживая по спине и целуя в макушку. Донна подошла к ним и забрала письмо; Фрэнк повернул голову и взглянул на неё, но не сказал ничего.

— Фрэнк, я заварю тебе чай, хорошо?

— Хорошо, — тихо сказал он.

— Хочешь какой-то конкретный? — поинтересовалась Донна, надеясь хоть как-то отвлечь его от тех ужасов, что написали ему родственницы.

— Хочу фруктовый, — пробормотал Фрэнк, крепче обнимая Джерарда и снова утыкаясь лицом ему в плечо.

Что-то было между ними.

Что-то, что Донна была обязана остановить как можно скорее.

— Хорошо, тогда сделаю его, — с письмом в руках Донна побежала наверх и, только поставив воду для чая кипятиться, развернула листы бумаги и начала читать.

Чуть ли не в первой строчке его бабушка принялась оскорблять его за то, что он не ответил на прошлое письмо (то, которое Донна не отдала ему), а потом начала поносить на чём свет стоит из-за его поведения в суде, о котором узнала от какого-то друга, который пошёл туда по её просьбе. Она спрашивала, как он мог давать показания против своей матери, ведь он знал, что всё случившееся — только его вина. Пусть даже его «наказание» было слишком жестоким даже для неё, он должен знать, что заслужил его: он сам виноват в этом, ведь он знал, как его мать относится к _грешникам._

Она писала о том, какой он неблагодарный, потому что никак не дал о себе знать на День благодарения; а ведь она хотела бы увидеться с ним и убедиться, что его новая семья не даёт ему «уйти от наказания за убийство». Судя по всему, она боялась, что Донна превратит его в кого-то вроде сатаниста, и осыпала его последними словами за то, что он больше не посещает церковь, куда ходила его мать. Она была уверена, что он точно окажется в аду независимо оттого, сколько времени проведёт в церкви — ведь его душа открыта всем грехам. Но может быть, только _может быть,_ если он начнёт посещать службу каждый день, то будет спасён, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Её слова были отвратительны. Донне захотелось сесть в машину и поехать в Пенсильванию, чтобы выбить там всю грязь из головы этой женщины.

Наконец она добралась до письма Линды.

«Сын, — начиналось оно. — Мне сообщили, что я не должна никак с тобой контактировать. Это требование кажется мне оскорбительным, так как ты мой ребёнок. Я дала тебе жизнь, и я имею право разговаривать с тобой, если я того хочу».

Ещё целый абзац она распространялась о своём праве на общение с ним, причём в таких выражениях, будто это _он_ был виноват в том, что суд отказал ей в этом. Она оскорбляла его за то, что он не написал ей ответ на последнее письмо, и детально рассказывала о том, какие выговоры ей сделали в суде и как унизили работники «психушки».

Она много описывала больницу, в которой находится, и то, как ужасно с ней там обращаются, как в этом виноват Фрэнк и его слабость перед своей грязной мужской природой. Все мужчины — животные. Все мужчины — мерзость. Она повторяла это снова и снова.

И тут Линда подошла к сути. Ей назначили дату вынесения приговора, и она хотела увидеть его в суде — чтобы он выступил в её защиту и вместе с тем понял последствия своих действий. Она хотела, чтобы он увидел, что сделал со своей матерью.

Эта женщина до сих пор думала, что сделала всё правильно, и хотела дальше использовать Фрэнка ради того, чтобы вызвать у суда сочувствие. Ей было плевать на то, назовут ли её больной или сумасшедшей, но она явно предпочитала настоящей тюрьме больницу.

Донна покачала головой, кинула письмо на тумбу, потом взяла пакетик с чаем, положила его в кружку и залила кипятком. От клюквы вода окрасилась в ярко-красный цвет, и Донна представила, что это кровь Линды.

Она хотела убить эту женщину… или хотя бы остаться наедине с ней на десять минут. Она бы выбила из неё всю дурь, надругалась бы над ней и с удовольствием посмотрела бы, как она попытается жить с этим дальше. Она избивала бы её раз за разом, пока Линде не стало бы так плохо, что необходима была бы операция.

Вдруг Донна поняла, что на кухне она не одна: Джерард рылся в шкафчиках, в итоге вытащив на свет упаковку фруктовых стаканчиков.

— Где Зои? — спросил он.

— Майки гуляет с ней, — учитывая то, что Фрэнк сломал руку, и на улице часто был гололёд, собаку теперь выгуливал Майки. Донне не хотелось, чтобы Фрэнк поскользнулся и сломал вторую руку, ногу или подвернул лодыжку.

— Когда вернётся, приведи её обратно, ладно?

— Он так расстроился, да? — спросила Донна, качая головой, и отдала кружку чая Джерарду.

— Опять хочет с собой покончить, — пробормотал тот. — Думает, что ты его не любишь, а папа ненавидит…

— Твой отец любит Фрэнка, и он это знает, — ответила Донна. Правда была в том, что Дон сомневался, хорошая ли это идея — переезд Фрэнка к ним домой, но все его сомнения испарились, когда Джерард привёл собаку. Дон, этот идиот, хотел завести щенка уже много лет, и теперь Фрэнк стал причиной сделать это.

— Фрэнк не знает сейчас ничего, кроме того, что его ненавидит собственная мать и должны ненавидеть все остальные.

— Я вообще не понимаю, как у неё хватило смелости на это, — раздражённо бросила женщина. — Она же должна знать, что ей можно, а что — нет, но всё равно продолжает.

— Не стоило давать ему письмо, — сказал Джерард, холодно взглянув на неё.

— Джерард, у меня не было другого варианта. Прятать почту от него — незаконно.

— Даже если эта почта доводит его до суицида?

— Получается, что так. Я ничего не могу сделать и не могу рисковать. Я не хочу, чтобы у меня отобрали Фрэнка.

Джерард тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Ладно… Не забудь привести Зои. Она нужна Фрэнку, — сказал парень и пошёл вниз с чаем и фруктовыми стаканчиками.

Донна тихо подошла к двери и встала у лестницы, прислушиваясь к тому, что творилось внизу, и пытаясь понять, насколько Фрэнк расстроен.

— Эй, детка, — донеслись до неё слова Джерарда. — Смотри, что я принёс.

Потом Фрэнк шёпотом поблагодарил его, и они поцеловались.

Сначала она подумала, что ошиблась, но этот звук повторился, после чего раздался скрип кровати — Джерард улёгся рядом с Фрэнком.

 _«Нет»,_ — пронеслось у неё в мыслях. И ещё раз, и ещё. _Нет._ Фрэнк — её сын, её _ребёнок._ Джерард не должен сидеть там, внизу, _целовать_ его и называть _«деткой»._

Она начала спускаться по лестнице, и в подвале внезапно всё стихло, доносилось только шмыганье носом. Донна наградила Джерарда жёстким, знающим взглядом, убедилась в том, что её сообщение получено, когда Джерард испуганно вытаращился на неё, а потом повернулась к Фрэнку и мягко ему улыбнулась.

— Я скоро буду готовить ужин. Хочешь что-нибудь?

Фрэнк замотал головой и продолжил прижиматься к Джерарду.

— Ладно. Если буду нужна, то я наверху, — она снова посмотрела на своего старшего сына тем же взглядом и вернулась наверх, где задержалась на секунду и закатила глаза, услышав, как они опять целуются.

Что-то нужно с этим делать…

*~*~*~*~*

Джерард пытался сохранять самообладание во время ужина и после него. Фрэнк ненадолго ушёл наверх, чтобы сделать вместе с Майки домашнюю работу, так что Джерард, пытаясь избежать скандала, решил пойти куда-нибудь и выпить кофе, чтобы мать не застала его одного.

Наверное, она всё услышала, после того как он забрал чай и фрукты с кухни; он знал, что она слышала, как они целуются, но должно было быть что-то ещё, если она сразу поняла, что это не просто невинный поцелуй в щёку. Если бы у неё не было бы хоть малейших сомнений в природе этого поцелуя, то она бы тогда не вломилась в подвал и не стала бы испепелять его взглядом.

Он даже не помнил, могло ли что-то ещё их выдать. Может, он назвал Фрэнка каким-нибудь ласковым прозвищем, даже не подумав об этом.

Парень вздохнул и откинулся на спинку кресла за столиком в кафе. Он очень надеялся, что из-за всего этого его не выкинут из дома; в самом худшем случае он ждал, что Донна переселит Фрэнка в комнату Майки, которого отправит вниз, к Джерарду.

Но оставлять Фрэнка одного — не самая хорошая идея; он надеялся, что она это понимает и не попытается переселить его.

Джерард сходил с ума, пытаясь придумать, как соврать матери, — уже без разницы, как именно, хоть как-нибудь, — чтобы их отношения казались просто превратно понятыми.

— Привет!

Джерард вскинул голову и увидел девушку возле своего столика. На ней была шапка, оверсайз-пальто и шарф, прикрывающий лицо. Джерард не сразу узнал Эллен, не привыкший видеть её без рабочего поло.

— А… Привет, — ответил он.

— Ты один?

— Да… — немного неуверенно сказал он, не горя желанием с кем-то сидеть, но и не собираясь прогонять девушку. В конце концов, у неё был компромат на него в случае чего.

— Чудно, — Эллен сняла шапку с шарфом и кучей положила их на стол. — Я возьму латте и вернусь к тебе.

— Без проблем, — произнёс Джерард, пытаясь не выдать себя. У него слишком много проблем, чтобы думать о субординации. Почему Эллен не могла просто купить латте и уйти? У неё не было с собой ноутбука, так что вряд ли она пришла в кафе, чтобы провести там целый вечер.

Он ждал, пока девушка вернётся, и пил свой кофе, не в силах прийти к решению проблемы самостоятельно. Вдруг Эллен поможет ему… Конечно, если сможет увидеть что-то кроме того, что он увивается за ребёнком с психологическими проблемами.

— Ну, как дела? — поинтересовалась Эллен, садясь со своим латте за столик и снимая пальто.

— Я прячусь от своей матери, — ответил парень и пожал плечами.

— Это так увлекательно, — саркастично сказала девушка. — А я просто хочу выпить кофе.

— Ты не обязана оставаться, если у тебя есть дела, — произнёс Джерард.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушла? — Эллен вздёрнула брови.

— Нет.

— Хорошо, — она немного фальшиво засмеялась. — А как у Фрэнки дела?

— Ну, ему было лучше. А потом ему решила написать его мать.

— Его мать? И что _она_ хотела сказать ему? — спросила она, отпивая свой латте.

— О, только то, что Фрэнк — ужасное чудовище, которое безо всяких причин упрятало её в ад. Эта женщина просто сука; если бы мне дали хоть минуту рядом с ней, я бы размозжил ей нахрен голову.

Лицо Эллен вытянулось; на работе она видела только то, как он задерживает воришек и вызывает полицию, и не привыкла слышать, как он кому-то профессионально угрожает.

— Ей вообще должны были запретить писать ему, — пояснил Джерард, когда понял, что Эллен медлит с ответом.

— Как тогда она прислала письмо? Они что, не следят за этим в больнице?

— Видимо, нет. Она просто отсылает письма своей матери, которая отправляет их нам.

— Бабушка Фрэнка?

— Да. Именно эта сука.

— А Фрэнк не боится её или как?

— Она мать его матери, она _вырастила_ эту психопатку. Конечно, он боится её.

— Почему в этой семье всё не так? А его мама хочет, чтобы её признали невменяемой, да? И какое у неё расстройство, как они думают?

— Без понятия. Я не был на суде и не хочу узнавать. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на эту женщину в тюрьме строжайшего режима, по сравнению с которой психушка покажется сраным раем. Но Фрэнка это убьёт. Он думает, что ей станет лучше, если она будет в больнице…

— Если они думают, что её реально вылечить… Тогда, наверное, это биполярное расстройство или что-нибудь похожее.

— Она свихнувшаяся сука. Пока кто-нибудь не изобретёт, я не знаю, таблетки от сучести, ничего не поменяется. Если ты болен, то необязательно ты при этом избиваешь всех подряд…

— Наверное, так и есть. Я знаю кучу людей с ментальными расстройствами, но никто из них никогда бы не сделал с ребёнком то, что она сотворила с Фрэнком.

— Она хочет, чтобы Фрэнк выступил на вынесении приговора, чтобы ей смягчили его, — добавил парень.

— Господи. Она ненавидит его, до тех пор пока не находит случая его использовать, и тогда начинает что-то у него просить. Это ненормально. Бедный ребёнок.

— И, конечно же, он собрался пойти защищать её. Я пытался отговорить его, но «она ведь его Мамочка», — продолжил Джерард, изображая пальцами кавычки. — Он же обязан занять её сторону.

— Она вертит им, как хочет, — пробубнила Эллен.

— Наверное, всё было бы не так плохо, если бы его бабушка на глаза не показывалась. Он знает, что матери его больше не достать, но я думаю, он боится того, что сделает бабушка, если он не придёт в суд. 

— Твоя мама не подпустит её к нему, — сказала Эллен, отпивая уже остывший латте.

— А ей необязательно быть рядом, чтобы сделать что-нибудь. Он расплакался, только начав читать её письмо. После, блин, двух предложений.

— А ей-то что от него надо? 

— Она написала, что он неблагодарный монстр и всё такое, что он засадил собственную мать за решётку, бла-бла-бла. А, и ещё, что он сгорит в аду, нельзя забывать об этом. 

— Серьёзно?!

— Да. Она взбесилась из-за того, что он не ходит в свою старую церковь, а потом сказала, что уже без разницы: он всё равно в ад попадёт. 

— Да что вообще с ними не так? Им нравится издеваться над ним? Их это возбуждает? Как можно вообще такое сказать кому-то? Он же ещё ребёнок!

— Да они обе из ума выжили, их обеих надо закинуть гнить в тюрьму. Я вообще не знаю, как его бабку не арестовали за намеренное оставление ребёнка в опасности, или как там звучит эта статья? Она всё знала о том, что творилось у них дома, но молчала. Блин, да она _участвовала_ в этом! 

Эллен покачала головой и напряжённо уставилась на дно своего стакана. 

— Да... Просто ужас. 

После этого Джерард довольно долго молчал, пытаясь решить, подходящее ли сейчас время — если таковое вообще может быть, — чтобы рассказать о том, что _ещё_ нового у Фрэнка. Эллен заботилась о нём, он был очень ей симпатичен. То есть, это значит, что она не допустит, чтобы что-то причинило Фрэнку боль, так? И по логике вещей, если Джерарда посадят в тюрьму за педофилию — это ведь сделает ему больно, да?

— Есть... Есть тут ещё кое-что, — наконец пробормотал он. 

— Да? — заинтересованно уточнила Эллен, отпивая кофе. 

— Я и Фрэнк... Мы...

— Ты что, опять полез к нему целоваться? — сердито спросила девушка.

— Типа... Да. 

— Оставь его в покое, — сказала она строгим, почти учительским тоном. 

— Да почему? Я нравлюсь ему, и... И он тоже мне нравится. 

— У него с головой не всё в порядке, ты, мудак. Ему понравится любой, кто хорошо к нему отнесётся. 

— Может, и так, но я правда ему нравлюсь, понимаешь? Не только из-за того, что я, там, обращаю на него внимание и покупаю что-нибудь ему. Нам нравится одно и то же...

— Тупой ты кретин, ему нравится всё, что любишь _ты_. Со мной было всё то же самое, когда мы разбирали поставку. Я сказала ему, что люблю Оруэлла, и он потом два часа распинался про то, как на уроке литературы они читали «Скотный двор» и как он был восхищён. Он пытается понравиться тебе, и всё.

— Нет, это не так, — возразил парень, мотая головой. — И хватит обзывать меня кретином!

— А ты и есть кретин! Ты сосался с ним по пьяни, ты им попользовался, а теперь ты думаешь, что он реально хочет с тобой быть, — она сверлила его яростным взглядом, таким же ледяным, какой был у его матери; и совсем не понимала, что всё это — не минутное увлечение. 

— Я люблю его, ясно тебе? Я люблю его, и я не пользуюсь им! Я не хочу вредить ему! 

— Он несовершеннолетний, он _беспомощен._

— Он уже в том возрасте, чтобы понимать, чего он хочет, а чего — нет. 

— А ты уже в том возрасте, чтобы _думать._ Он ребёнок...

— Ему _семнадцать_! Семнадцать, блять, а не десять! 

— Ладно. Хорошо. Чудесно. Но скажи мне одну вещь: помимо того, что он милый, маленький и _полностью_ зависит от тебя, что именно тебе в нём нравится? 

— Что он скромный и вежливый; почти все в его возрасте скандалят из-за того, что им не дарят Xbox на день рождения, а ему стоит подарить что угодно, и от восторга он уже умереть готов. Он думает о других. Любит животных. У него есть мозг, что уже лучше по сравнению с большинством парней. 

— Это фигня, а не аргументы, — возразила Эллен. — Знаешь, почему я любила своего последнего бывшего? 

— Потому что он надевал гондон? 

— Фу, иди ты, мудак! Нет. Я любила его, потому что он был непредсказуемым. Он просто так оставлял мне открытки и милые маленькие записочки. И мне нравилась его одержимость авто, и он всегда разбирался в моей машине бесплатно; а тебе нравится Фрэнк только из-за того, что он милый маленький мальчик, который даёт тебе делать с ним всё, что пожелаешь. 

— Я люблю Фрэнка, потому что он всё тонко чувствует и думает о сраных людях вокруг себя. Знаешь, сколько у меня было парней, которые _пять минут_ не могли меня выслушать? Фрэнк может слушать хоть всю ночь, и это не только с его стороны, понятно? Потому что я тоже его слушаю, когда он говорит про школу, про Джамию, про свою мать... Я тоже о нём думаю и забочусь.

Эллен измученно вздохнула и качнула головой.

— Ладно. То есть вы с Фрэнком... вместе. 

— Встречаемся.

— _Вместе,_ — повторила девушка, недовольно глядя на него. — Вы не встречаетесь. Ты мне ни разу не говорил о том, как водил его на ужин или типа того. 

— Мы вместе ездили покупать ему одежду, — сказал Джерард. — И если бы я постоянно не работал, то сходил бы с ним куда-нибудь, но...

— У тебя выходной в пятницу, вперёд. 

— Сейчас слишком холодно, — ответил ей Джерард. Это был не очень убедительный ответ, но он просто не мог начать таскать Фрэнка на свидания именно сейчас, когда его мать начала подозревать об их отношениях. 

— Придурок. 

— Не суть. Есть ещё одно: я думаю, моя мама поняла, что мы встречаемся, так что, когда я вернусь домой, будет весело. 

— Она убьёт тебя. 

— Знаю. 

— Как думаешь, она заставит тебя съехать?

— Надеюсь, нет, я же не занимаюсь _растлением_ Фрэнка. Мы просто целуемся. 

— Да, но если между вами что-то есть, то ты когда-нибудь да залезешь к нему в штаны. 

— Походу, этого не будет как минимум ещё год, если не пять, — сказал Джерард, одновременно и преувеличивая, и нет. К тому моменту, когда они зайдут _так_ далеко, наверняка уже пройдёт больше года. 

— То есть всё, что ты делаешь, — целуешь его?

— Ну да, — парень пожал плечами. 

— И сколько тебе, двадцать восемь? 

— Эй! Мне даже двадцати пяти нет! И не говори, что я выгляжу на двадцать восемь, — возмутился Джерард, пытаясь затолкнуть поглубже комок из обиды и давней неуверенности в себе.

— Да какая разница. Я это к тому, что для Фрэнки ты слишком взрослый. Ты взрослее, опытнее, от отношений ты ждёшь других вещей, нежели он. Он хочет просто пообниматься с кем-нибудь и попередавать записки на уроках, а не строить семью, жениться и жить долго и счастливо до конца времён. Даже если он так тебе и сказал, это неправда. Он — ребёнок, который никогда не был вместе с таким же ребёнком. 

— Он со мной не потому, что я единственный человек в мире, которому он нравится...

— Джерард, а что ты будешь делать, когда он найдёт кого-то своего возраста, кому он тоже понравится? А такое будет. У них будет больше общего, вы с Фрэнком не очень совместимы, в итоге вы просто друг другу навредите. 

— Господи боже! По твоей логике я вообще больше никогда и ни с кем не должен встречаться, потому что, не дай боже, мой партнёр встретит кого-то покрасивее или, блять, помладше. Может, твои парни и обменивали тебя на новую модель, но Фрэнк не такой, ясно? Если его мать чему-нибудь его и научила, так это благодарности. Он не сбежит с первым попавшимся человеком, потому что знает, что я о нём забочусь. 

— А ты точно хочешь парня, о котором надо заботиться?

— Мне без разницы; ему уже не так плохо, как раньше, и я не слежу за ним каждый долбаный день, чтобы он с собой вдруг не покончил. 

— Ладно, угомонись, я просто говорю тебе о фактах. Если ты хочешь быть с Фрэнком, и он хочет быть с тобой, то хорошо. Я не осуждаю. Но не суйся в это вслепую. Фрэнк ещё маленький, он не взрослый, как ты. Я просто не хочу, чтобы кому-то из вас было плохо и больно. 

— Чудно. 

— Но вообще я думаю, что твоя мама скажет то же самое, а потом пнёт тебя по яйцам. 

— Скорее всего, — ответил Джерард, закатил глаза и допил свой кофе. 

В этот момент раздался звук уведомления из его кармана. Джерард достал телефон и увидел сообщение от Фрэнка.

**_Почему ты уехал? ):_ **

Джерард ответил, что просто решил выпить кофе и скоро вернётся. Почти сразу Фрэнк снова ему написал.

**_Почему мама злится?_ **

Парень вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула. 

— Что? — спросила Эллен. 

— Кажется, моя мама сказала что-то Фрэнку. Или он просто параноит. 

После этого он написал Фрэнку, что Донна на него не злится. 

**_Она сказала, что хочет со мной поговорить :( Я сделал что-то не то?_ **

— Что пишет? — полюбопытствовала девушка, перегибаясь через весь стол в попытке увидеть экран телефона Джерарда. 

— Я пойду. Мама сказала ему, что им надо поговорить, и он боится. 

Фрэнк заваливал его текстами, пока он надевал пальто и заматывал шарф. 

**_Она злится! Что я сделал??_ **

**_Джерард, что я сделал? Она молчит ):_ **

**_Джерард??_ **

Парень попросил его сохранять спокойствие и пообещал, что скоро будет дома. 

**_Она же знает, что я не просил Мамочку мне писать, да? Я не знал, что мне придёт письмо ):_ **

Джерард выбросил стаканчик из-под кофе и помахал Эллен на прощание, после чего поспешил на парковку. 

**_Фрэнк, она не злится из-за почты, она не злится на тебя. Успокойся, пожалуйста. Я еду домой._ **

**_Думаешь, она заберёт Зои? ):_ **

**_Я не хотел её расстраивать ): Пожалуйста, не дай ей забрать Зои!_ **

**_Да не заберёт она Зои. Я приеду через пять минут. Успокойся._ **

Джерард положил телефон на пассажирское сидение и завёл машину. Он не знал, чего ему ожидать дома, и не хотел знать.


End file.
